Turncoat TRAD
by Nivita
Summary: "Je n'ai qu'une seule condition, et j'espère que tu pourras la satisfaire. Je veux Granger, uniquement elle."
1. Chapitre 1 H

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] : **L'auteur de cette fic a décidé de faire sa fic en alternant les différents points de vue entre les deux personnages principaux. Le point de vue est indiqué dans le nom du chapitre par l'initiale de celui-ci.

La fic comporte beaucoup de chapitre, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris de l'avance dans la traduction et je vous publierai un chapitre par semaine dans un premier temps et par la suite un tous les deux jours.

Elizaye a accepté que je traduise son histoire, je la remercie de me faire ce petit cadeau !

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'elle m'a plu. C'est un vrai petit bijou… Je vous laisse découvrir son univers.

Mais avant, je vous ai laissé sa note d'auteur… 

**Note de l'auteur, Elizaye : **Bonjour ! J'ai décidé d'essayer de faire les chapitres de cette histoire un peu plus courts que ceux que j'ai écrits pour la vengeance, car je sais que de longs chapitres peuvent être intimidants ou tout simplement fatigant à lire. Par conséquent, je vais essayer de suivre mon objectif de faire en sorte que les chapitres soit moins longs.

Oh, et je me sens moins inspiré pour les titres des chapitres. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas !

Cette histoire se déroule trois années après Les Reliques de la Mort. Il n'y a pas plus d'Horcruxes, mais Voldemort n'est pas mort au combat, alors la guerre continue. Et FRED n'est pas mort

Amusez-vous !

**Lien vers sa fic:**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7030506 / 1 / Turncoat

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis là que pour traduire cette histoire et vous la faire partager. Les persos sont toujours à cette chère J.K. Rowling.

.

**Chapitre 1**

**.  
><strong>

Je me cache derrière un arbre et prie pour qu'ils ne voient pas ma cachette. L'obscurité peut aider, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Ils vont me trouver, je dois aller autre part.

Il y en a tellement autour de moi. Je crains ne pas pouvoir en sortir vivante. Mais j'ai plus peur pour Harry, sa survie dépend de l'herbe minuscule que j'ai soigneusement cachée dans la poche intérieure de ma robe il y a quelques minutes, et si je ne sors pas de là d'ici une demi-heure, un rétablissement complet sera tout bonnement impossible.

Mon cœur bat si fort que je trouve difficile à croire qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà entendu.

Je dois réussir à sortir d'ici vivante, pour Harry, mon ami. Et pour l'amour du monde magique. Nous n'allons pas cesser de nous battre s'il meurt, mais sans Harry, nous irons tous en enfer par la suite. Ce n'est pas une attitude très positive, mais je me suis toujours enorgueillie d'être réaliste. Je n'aurai pas de faux espoirs.

Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'aller au-delà de la frontière. Je maudis le sort d'anti-transplanage qui a été placé sur Poudlard, comme cela je pourrai enfin disparaître d'ici et partir de cet endroit. Les Mangemorts doivent déjà couvrir toute la frontière autour de Poudlard, je suis maudite.

Pourquoi y en a-t-il autant ?

« Expecto Patronum ! ». Je siffle.

Une loutre argentée jaillit du bout de ma baguette, et plusieurs Mangemorts se dirigent à sa suite. Je compte jusqu'à trois avant de courir dans la direction opposée, en espérant que ma distraction va durer assez longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des faux espoirs ?

J'entends des pas marteler presque juste derrière moi, je retiens un cri. J'ai toujours eu une chance terrible. On dirait que ce soir ce sera différent.

Je fais aller mes jambes encore plus, une embardée vers la droite, j'esquive un sortilège qui vient percuter de plein fouet l'arbre à mes côtés et qui s'embrase. Je sursaute et contourne cet arbre, envoyant un sortilège de bloque jambe en espérant qu'il touche celui qui était à ma poursuite. Le son s'écrase alors dans les broussailles, je sais que j'ai raté ma cible, malheureusement.

Je crie « Protego ! » et un sortilège méconnu rebondit sur le charme de mon Bouclier.

Momentanément distraite par ma proximité avec le Point de Transplanage, je fonce droit dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. J'essaie d'élever ma baguette contre lui, mais il bloque mes bras sur les côtés, et j'entends quelqu'un crier un maléfice me désarmant venant de la gauche.

Ma baguette vole de ma main.

Je suis terrorisée.

Je suis condamnée.

Il y a ensuite trois éclairs de lumière verte tirés en succession rapide.

Le Mangemort qui me retenait tombe à terre, suivi de deux bruits sourds de plus. C'est silencieux, trop silencieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? ». J'entends un cri au loin.

Puis quelqu'un épingle un manteau autour de mes épaules et tire le capuchon sur ma tête. Je file, en essayant de voir qui m'aide.

« Ne bouge pas » siffle-t-il lorsqu'il pousse la capuche de manière plus sécurisée sur ma tête.

Ma baguette m'est restituée, et il me donne une pression sur l'épaule pour que j'aille vers le point de Transplanage le plus proche. Lorsque j'atteins l'endroit, je me retourne et vois un masque de Mangemort. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, il est temps pour moi de partir.

Avant que je tranplane, un seul mot sort de ma bouche.

« _Merci_. »

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Je me présente à la porte de square Grimmaurd et cogne sur la porte. C'est grand ouvert, et Ron apparaît. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Quel est ton deuxième prénom ? »

« Jane ».

« Où sont tes parents ? ».

Je réponds volontiers « Australie. Ils pensent que leurs noms sont Wendell et Monica Wilkins. »

Il sort du chemin, et je me précipite dans la maison. Il referme la porte juste derrière moi.

« Tu l'as eu ? ».

Je hoche la tête et tire la branche minuscule de ma poche pour lui montrer avant de courir dans les escaliers vers la chambre de Harry, au deuxième étage.

« Comment va-t-il ? ».

« Pas très bien, il pâlit un peu plus chaque minute qui passe » me répond Ron. « Ginny est auprès de lui ».

« Avec cela il va se sentir mieux ».

J'atteins sa chambre et frapper avant de pousser la porte.

« Oh merci Merlin, Hermione tu es revenue ! » crie Ginny dès que je rentre. « Il a mal, c'est de plus en plus douloureux ».

Je viens jusqu'à son chevet et prends un minuscule morceau de la plante de petite taille.

« Harry, ouvre la bouche ».

Il secoue la tête faiblement et essaie de dire quelque chose, mais il s'étouffe et commence à tousser du sang. Il est dans un pire état que je ne le pensais, pire que lorsque je l'ai quitté. La maladie s'aggrave.

Ginny sanglote ouvertement maintenant.

« Ron, tiens-lui la tête ! » je lui ordonne.

Ron se déplace rapidement au chevet de Harry et tient sa tête en place. Je tire son menton vers le bas pour obtenir sa bouche grande ouverte et insérer délicatement le petit morceau de feuille sous sa langue.

« Cela permettra de le garder en vie pour un autre jour. Je vais retourner en bas pour faire la potion maintenant. Ginny, assure-toi qu'il n'avale pas la feuille, ou ne la recrache. Ron, viens avec moi. »

Je me hâte vers le bas des escaliers. Ron me suit de près. Comme j'atteins presque le bas de l'escalier, je ralentis mon rythme légèrement pour lui poser une question.

« Combien d'autres sont revenus ? ».

« Fred, George et Bill sont rentrés il y a quelques heures. Ils ne vont pas trop mal. Ils ne sont pas morts en tous cas, cela réjouit maman. Ils sont tous à l'étage supérieur. Bill c'est une vraie épave. » reprend-il.

J'entre dans la cuisine et tire à moi un petit chaudron.

Je demande « Pourquoi ? ».

« Fleur. Elle n'a pas réussi à revenir ».

Je suis choquée et peinée pour lui à la fois. Bien sûr je m'attendais à ce que certains d'entre nous meurent. Mais là, d'entendre que Fleur est partie et ne reviendra plus...

Je ne me suis même pas arrêtée de travailler en entendant Ron me déclarer la mort de sa belle-sœur. Je place le chaudron sur la table et le remplir à mi-hauteur avec de l'eau. Puis je me tourne pour obtenir des ingrédients dans un placard.

« Qui d'autre ? ».

« George a déclaré que des tas de gens se battaient encore quand ils sont partis ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé » lui répondit-je rapidement.

« Luna a été tuée, et... et le professeur Flitwick » me répond-il en baissant la tête.

« Et c'est tout pour le moment ? Personne d'autre à déplorer, personne d'autre à soigner, personne d'autre n'est rentré ? ».

Je jette un œil sur lui, juste le temps de le voir hocher la tête.

« C'est tout simplement fantastique. J'ai dit à chacun d'entre vous que cela allait être une embuscade, que c'était un piège. Bien sûr, toi et Harry vous avez commencé pompeusement à affirmer que notre nombre serait suffisant pour leur régler leur compter. Absolument ridicule ! Maintenant trois de nos amis sont morts, et Harry est assez proche de l'être aussi. Si cette potion ne fonctionne pas… ».

« Attends, il y a une possibilité que cela ne marchera pas ? » me crie Ron, clairement horrifié.

Je lui jette un regard méprisant. « Je fais tout mon possible Ron ! » dis-je contrariée, pour atténuer sa peur. « Mais honnêtement, pourrais-tu être un peu plus confiant ? ».

« Merci, chère Hermione » la voix de Mme Weasley dérive de l'entrée. « Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Ronald Weasley, tu devrais avoir honte de toi-même ».

Il cligne des yeux furieux. « Ce n'était pas que de ma faute ! Harry aussi… ».

« Ne discutez pas avec moi » dit Mrs Weasley. Elle s'approche de moi. « Harry va-t-il aller mieux ? ».

« Oui. La potion ne prendra pas plus d'une heure pour être prête. Par contre cela va prendre un certain temps pour avoir un résultat visible. La douleur va disparaître, mais il ne sera pas capable de se déplacer pour au moins une semaine ».

Le visage de Ron se décompose. « Est-il vraiment si mal ? ».

« Nous sommes très chanceux qu'il survive à tout, il n'y avait qu'un seul brin de cette plante dans les magasins privés du professeur Rogue. Et j'ai failli ne pas revenir ici vivante ».

Ron semble extrêmement coupable, et je me sens presque mal pour lui de le rabaisser.

Je suppose qu'il voulait bien faire, mais Mondingus nous avait dit que seuls trois ou quatre Mangemorts étaient cachés au Chaudron Baveur. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur la scène, des dizaines d'entre eux arrivaient dans le bar du Chemin de Traverse, et nous étions entourés pratiquement par une armée. C'est un miracle que les membres de l'Ordre soient encore là vu les combats d'une extrême violence.

Je retourne mon attention vers le jus de deux baies qui complétera ma potion. Je verse le liquide dans le chaudron et regarde comme il commence à bouillonner alors qu'aucun feu n'est allumé. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

« Incendio ».

Le feu s'allume, et je remue la concoction.

« Allez, va devant la porte d'entrée. Je suis certaine que plusieurs d'entre eux s'y rendront prochainement » lui dis-je.

Ron quitte la salle sans protester, la porte de la cuisine se referme derrière lui.

« Les Mangemorts occupent encore Poudlard ? » me demande Mrs Weasley.

Je hoche la tête. « Ils ont laissé en place le sort anti-transplanage. J'ai à peine pu en sortir vivante. ».

Mrs Weasley tapote mon épaule. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? ».

« Pas vraiment. Je vais finir cette potion moi-même. Avez-vous besoin d'une potion pour Fred, George, ou Bill ? ».

« Je vais juste prendre quelques Potions Régénératrices pour leur Sang », dit Mrs Weasley. Elle ouvre un placard pour en sortir une petite bouteille.

« Puisque je vais en faire pour Harry, je vais en préparer d'avance un peu plus. Nous allons probablement en avoir besoin beaucoup plus que cette stupide petite bouteille. Nous ne savons pas dans quel état vont revenir les autres. Je m'y attelle dès que celle-ci est prête. » répondis-je à Mme Weasley en désignant le chaudron plein d'une potion pour Harry.

« Merci, ma chère. »

Elle quitte la cuisine avec la bouteille, et je regarde la potion bouillonnante dans le chaudron, elle m'a l'air épaisse. Peut-être que j'aurais dû ajouter plus d'eau, mais il est trop tard à présent pour le faire. Je ne peux pas la recommencer, je n'avais qu'une seule minuscule feuille. Cela semble un peu trop épais, mais j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley revient dans la cuisine toute remuante.

« Avons-nous encore un peu de ce baume de guérison rapide ? » me demande-t-elle en ouvrant le placard qui contient nos potions.

« Oui, je pense que c'est sur l'étagère du haut » je réponds. « Qui a été brûlé ? ».

« Remus » répond Mrs Weasley.

Je me tourne juste à temps pour voir Ron soutenir Lupin dans la pièce. Tonks suit de près la paire, un regard inquiet sur son visage. Ses cheveux sont devenus blancs, et elle ressemble presque à une vieille dame. Je me demande si tous les Métamorphomage expriment leur inquiétude de cette façon.

Mrs Weasley utilise sa baguette, et une petite boîte en bois flotte sur l'étagère supérieure jusqu'à sa main. Tonk laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et arrache immédiatement des mains de Mme Weasley la petite boîte tout en ouvrant le couvercle. Je la regarde un peu surprise de son comportement mais ses yeux ne sont fixés que sur son mari. Ron l'aide à retirer la chemise de Lupin, et je siffle à la vue de ses brûlures étendues sur son épaule gauche, le torse et le côté gauche de son cou. Tonks commence à répandre la pâte orange épaisse sur ses brûlures, une expression très inquiète sur son visage.

Je reviens à la potion et continue à remuer. Putain de stupide Mondingus pour nous avoir fait entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur. Quel type d'espion est-il de toute façon ? Peut-on vraiment compter sur lui? Sans doute s'est-il endormi durant sa surveillance, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Ma première intention lorsque je le reverrais sera de lui tordre le cou, avant cela j'attends que la mission soit terminée et que chacun soit rentré au Square Grimmaurd.

Ceci est probablement la pire suite de bataille que j'ai eu à traiter depuis le début de la guerre. Trois morts, le tout en une nuit, et elle n'est même pas encore terminée. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y en aura encore plus au moment où le soleil se lèvera.

Miraculeusement, pas beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont morts jusqu'ici. Arthur Weasley est mort au combat lors de la bataille de Poudlard, où les derniers Horcruxes ont été détruits. Le Professeur Rogue aussi a été tué, mais maintenant nous savons enfin qu'il était de notre côté, qu'il était l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin. Je ne peux toujours pas croire l'amour qu'il portait pour la mère d'Harry. C'est invraisemblable.

Je souhaite qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse m'aimer comme cela, mais une telle idiotie n'a pas sa place dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Je continue en remuant la potion et repense à mon échappée belle.

Peut-être que Voldemort vient de perdre le soutien d'un de ses partisans.

Qui était le Mangemort qui m'a libérée ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de l'auteur Elizaye**: Oui, je sais, c'est évident de savoir qui est le Mangemort.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: J'ai trouvé amusant sa petite note, c'est pour cela que je vous l'ai laissée. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous a plus !

À dans une semaine !

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	2. Chapitre 2 D

**Voici le second chapitre !**

**Luciusfan**: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi correcte. Bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Catherine**: Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment je m'avance au maximum dans la traduction pour pouvoir vous la publier au plus vite. Un chapitre par semaine pour finir par plusieurs chapitres par semaine. Alors oui elle sera traduite en entière quoi qu'il arrive... Bonne lecture

**Eiweane**: Et bien c'est maintenant la suite et tous les samedis pour ton information! Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Bonne lecture

**La**: Et bien c'est comme si c'était fait, et c'est le cas. Le deuxième chapitre est là pour te divertir. Ravie de ton enthousiasme et à très vite!

**Sarah**: Merci de tes différentes remarques, je te rassures, je n'ai pas du tout mal pris celle-ci. Bien au contraire. J'ai pus grâce à toi corriger les fautes (affreuses) qui c'étaient dissimulées dans mon résumé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour me relire la prochaine fois. C'est promis...

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

J'entends un sifflement aigu et cours vers la fenêtre.

Je prends le chemin du couloir, jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'est ma dernière nuit ici jusqu'à la prochaine prise de garde.

Ce coup de sifflet ne peut signifier qu'une chose : ils ont trouvé un intrus. Je dévale les marches pour rejoindre les autres pour une recherche à travers les couloirs et le château. Je me demande bien qui est le crétin qui a décidé de se promener à travers le territoire de Poudlard ce soir.

Pas un membre sensé de l'Ordre en tout cas, ne sont-ils pas tous allés dans une embuscade au Chaudron Baveur ?  
>Je secoue la tête et quitte le château à travers les portes géantes, suivi par plusieurs autres Mangemorts. Tout est silencieux, et je cours vers la Forêt interdite. Je suis sûr que si l'intrus est intelligent, il ou elle sera sur un des chemins qui mène à un point de transplanage. Les autres ont dû probablement protéger tous les autres points, mais nous sommes tous tenus de courir après les intrus de toute façon.<p>

Cela ne rime à rien.

Un gaspillage d'efforts.

Dès que je commence à approcher d'une zone de transplanage, je ralentis le pas. Beaucoup de Mangemorts sont à proximité. Nous sommes tous passés tranquillement, regardant autour de nous le moindre signe de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un de nous.

Je crois avoir aperçu quelqu'un sans cagoule. Je m'apprête à appeler quand je remarque que c'est une fille aux longs cheveux touffus.

Longs... cheveux épais...

Granger.

Et merde.

Que fait-elle ici ? Ne devrait-elle pas être avec l'Ordre, morte dans une embuscade ? Pourquoi est-elle ici, à portée de main ?

Pourquoi dois-je justement être au bon endroit pour la sauver ?

Je considère mes options, comme si je ne savais déjà pas ce que je vais faire.

Comme si j'avais même le choix.

J'ai cessé d'avoir le choix il y a plusieurs années.

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, ces boucles ridiculement touffues ont cessé d'être ennuyeuses pour moi. L'attitude de cette Je-sais-tout a cessé de me frustrer. Le fait qu'elle ait "le sang sale" ne me gêne plus outre mesure. Le jour où j'ai regardé dans ses yeux et que j'ai réalisé à quel point ils étaient chauds, bruns, et que putain elle était belle... ça a été ce jour-là où j'ai perdu ma liberté, perdu mon choix.

Je regarde la loutre argentée sillonner dans les bois.

Plusieurs Mangemorts pas si brillants courent après elle, en la prenant pour l'appât. J'attends en silence et regarde ce que la tête touffue envisage de faire à travers les bois. Puis, je la suis silencieusement, faisant un chemin parallèle avec elle, dans les bois. Je vois un Mangemort qui lui aussi la suit de près, et un autre sur son autre côté.

Quelques sortilèges sont échangés, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la protéger.

Je ne veux pas interférer.

Si je fais quelque chose même à distance et que cela remonte aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes parents vont mourir. Il me l'a fait savoir très clairement la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, quand Londubat s'est échappé sous ma surveillance. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était ce putain de Vincent en plus.

Bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup mon père, je manquerais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas interférer. Je ne devrais pas.

Mais je vais le faire.

Quand je vois qu'elle rentre dans un Mangemort, je reconnais à sa corpulence que c'est Yaxley, mon cœur se serre.

Je la désarme et attrape sa baguette qui vole en l'air. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis j'utilise sa baguette magique pour tirer trois sortilèges de mort rapidement, l'un après l'autre. Yaxley tombe en premier, suivi par celui derrière elle et l'autre sur le côté.

Je me précipite vers elle, tirant mon manteau de mes épaules.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'entends déjà les Mangemorts qui sont tout près. Il est impossible que les trois maléfices de morts aient échappé à leur attention.

Je jette mon manteau autour de ses épaules par derrière. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire savoir que je suis celui qui la laisse partir sauve. Je porte peut-être un masque, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie quand même. Elle se tourne, essayant en vain de voir qui je suis, mais je tourne la tête en arrière pour éviter de croiser son regard et tire le capuchon un peu plus sur sa tête.

« Ne bouge pas », je grogne dans son oreille.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de faire tenir en place la capuche, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe. Sa chevelure touffue est trop évidente, beaucoup la reconnaîtrait. Puis je la pousse, sa baguette de nouveau dans sa main vers l'avant. Elle trébuche vers le point le plus proche de transplanage.

Quand elle arrive au point de transplanage, elle se retourne, et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle doit avoir vu mon masque de Mangemort. Je lui fais un signe, lui signalant qu'il est temps pour elle de partir.

Fous le camp d'ici bordel ! J'ai envie de lui crier.

Des mots sont sortis de sa bouche, mais je ne fais pas attention à ses lèvres. Ses yeux veulent tout dire. Elle m'a remercié.

Mon cœur bondit de joie.

Putain.

Finalement elle transplane, et je peux enfin respirer normalement. Elle est saine et sauve.

Je pointe ma baguette sur moi.

Stupéfix.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>.<p>

Il y a de la lumière. Beaucoup trop de putain de lumière.

Je lève la main pour me frotter les yeux.

La voix de ma mère résonne.

« Oh Drago, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Je gémis et m'assois. En un clin d'œil, je sais que je suis couché dans ma chambre. Depuis quand ma chambre est aussi lumineuse ?

« Mère », je dis, en regardant à ma droite et constatant que le soleil a envahi ma chambre « ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir ceux-là ? ».

« Il fait terriblement sombre avec les rideaux tirés, Drago. Je pense que cela te sera bénéfique et plus sain si quelques rayons de soleil viennent se poser sur toi. Tu es anormalement pâle, tout comme ton père. »

« Narcissa ! ».

Super. Père arrive. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il apparaît à la porte avec un regard très en colère.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit... ».

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il voit que je suis assis.

« Oh, alors tu es enfin remis, c'est cela ? ». Il crache sur moi furieusement. « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Comment cette Sang-de-Bourbe a-t-elle pu s'échapper ? ».

« Lucius, mon cher, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît... ».

« Mère, c'est bon », je la coupe.

« Narcissa, partez d'ici. ».

Je retiens l'envie d'insulter mon père. Je déteste la façon dont il donne des ordres à ma mère comme il le ferait avec un esclave. Mais c'est normal pour lui, et j'ai appris la première fois que je l'ai confronté à ce sujet qu'il ne changerait pas. Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal si j'osais lui répondre.

Ma mère quitte la chambre sans se plaindre, et je m'étends pour saisir ma baguette sur ma table de chevet. Je fais un mouvement avec et les rideaux se ferment.

Beaucoup mieux.

« La nuit dernière, j'étais en train de patrouiller près de la tour de Gryffondor quand le sifflet a retenti. Je suis sorti pour rejoindre les autres. J'ai finalement aperçu Granger et je l'ai poursuivie. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens », je lui mens.

« Sais-tu où tu as été retrouvé ? ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « J'étais sur le terrain, non ? ».

« Tu as été trouvé à côté de trois cadavres de Mangemorts. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres autour de toi ont été tués alors que toi tu as été épargné ? ».

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela hier soir.

Stupide. Je suis vraiment stupide.

« Je ne sais pas », je réponds sans conviction.

Mon père me donne un regard pénétrant très froid. « S'il y a quelque chose entre toi et cette Granger, tu ferais mieux de me le dire, maintenant. ».

Je secoue la tête. « Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Vous pouvez utiliser du Veritaserum sur moi. ».

« Tu penses vraiment être si malin, n'est ce pas ? Je sais très bien que ta tante Bella t'a appris à résister à cette potion. ».

« Croyez-moi, je vous jure ! ».

« Tu as de la chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas concerné par ce qu'est devenu la Sang-de-Bourbe », dit-il venimeux.

« Vraiment ? Je me plais à penser que nous sommes chanceux qu'il ne soit pas préoccupé par la Sang-de-Bourbe. J'avais comme l'impression que si l'un de nous fautait, alors nous allions tous mourir. N'est-ce pas, Père ? ».

Il est livide, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

« Alors vraiment, je pense que c'est dans votre propre intérêt de ne pas dire un mot sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Les autres Mangemorts en ont dit assez, sans que vous attisiez un peu plus le feu. Comme vous le disiez, la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger n'est pas la priorité pour le moment. Et si vous pensez cela, je suis vraiment chanceux d'être vivant. Vous savez quoi, je pense que c'est parce que j'étais plus petit que les autres. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que j'étais un étudiant et a eu pitié de moi. »

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de mentionner que je ne suis pas plus petit que les Mangemorts trouvés autour de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de développer, avec plus de un mètre quatre-vingts je suis l'un des plus grands Mangemorts.

« Mon garçon, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Tu as oublié... ».

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. ».

« Ne m'interromps pas ! Veux-tu une raclée ? Il est temps que tu comprennes qui décide ici. ».

Je le regarde avec colère et croise les bras sur mes côtes pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur.

« Très bien. Si c'est ce qui vous fait vous sentir puissant, allez-y. »

La douleur m'agresse, m'entoure, me poignarde.

Salaud !

Douleur.

Souffrance.

La surface sous moi se fait dure.

Tiraillement.

Suis-je tombé de mon lit ?

Douleur encore et toujours.

Est-ce la voix de mon père que j'entends ? Est-il en train de rire ?

Tristesse.

Je le hais. Je le hais de toutes les fibres de mon être.

Je me sens comme si ma tête était fractionnée en deux.

Quand vais-je mourir ?

Aussi soudainement qu'elle a commencé, la douleur s'arrête.

Intéressant, la punition a été plus courte que d'habitude.

J'ai le souffle coupé et regarde autour de moi. Oui, il semblerait que je sois tombé du lit.

Mon père me sourit béatement. « Était-ce assez pour toi ? », il demande.

« Oh oui, je vous remercie beaucoup», je réponds ironiquement.

Il fronce les sourcils par rapport à mon ton, mais décide de ne pas répondre, et quitte la salle sans un mot. Je suis reconnaissant de pouvoir enfin être seul.

Lorsque j'arrive à me remettre sur pieds, tante Bellatrix pénètre dans la pièce.

Pourquoi personne ne frappe à ma porte dans cette maison ?

« Drago », dit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

Elle pense qu'elle est la seule personne qui me comprend. Mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute, je lui donne cette fausse impression.

« Hé, Tante Bella. ».

« Ce serait plus facile si tu arrêtais de parler avec ton père. C'est un crétin, et nous le savons tous les deux. Ne t'embête pas avec lui. ».

« Bien sûr ».

« Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Ce doit être quelque chose de très sérieux pour lui donner des frayeurs comme celle-ci ! ».

« La Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger a réussi à s'échapper loin de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était là. ».

« Et il t'a blâmé toi ? ».

« Apparemment les autres Mangemorts ont trouvé quatre personnes inconscientes près du point de transplanage qu'elle a utilisé. Trois d'entre eux étaient morts, et moi je n'étais qu'étourdi. ».

Ma tante rétrécit ses yeux. « C'est suspect, c'est vrai. Savait-elle ton identité ? ».

« Je n'ai pas enlevé mon masque, si c'est ce que vous demandez. Je ne me souviens de rien. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est de courir après elle. ».

« Eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se soucie pas beaucoup des Sang-de-Bourbe en ce moment. ».

« C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Comment s'est passé l'embuscade au Chaudron Baveur ? ». Je demande, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé. J'espère simplement que Granger n'a pas rejoint la lutte et ne s'est pas fait tuer, pas après que j'ai risqué ma vie pour la garder en sécurité.

« Ces membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... ils sont comme des cafards. Impossibles à tuer, » dit Tante Bella avec les yeux plissés.

« Cela ne s'est pas bien passé alors ? », je la pousse.

« J'ai vu le professeur demi-gobelin se battre en duel contre Antonin. ».

Dolohov. Il a été responsable de plusieurs décès dans l'Ordre.

« Le professeur Flitwick ? », je lui demande, et elle hoche la tête.

« Oui, oui, c'était son nom. Et quelle honte. J'ai combattu contre ta cousine, Nymphadora, mais ce salaud de loup garou s'est interposé pour la sauver. ».

« Ouais, c'est une honte. », je dis en écho. Après un moment de silence, je lui demande : « Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? ».

« Oh Drago, mon cher, ne t'inquiète pas. De tous mes... », elle fait une pause pour réfléchir à un mot, « ... étudiants, tu as toujours été mon préféré. Je vais m'assurer que tu es pris en charge. Après tout, tu ne peux pas être blâmé pour une erreur sur une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois qu'elle est à portée de main, tu lui feras regretter de ne pas avoir agi en conséquence, n'est ce pas ? ».

Je hoche la tête, un sourire méchant étire mes lèvres.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: En espérant que ce chapitre soit à votre convenance !

Désolé pour les fautes si quelques unes sont passées dans les mailles du filet !

À samedi prochain !

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv'


	3. Chapitre 3 H

**Le chapitre deux n'a pas plu ?**

**Qu'en sera-t-il de celui-ci ?**

**Eiweane **: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, je ne suis là que pour traduire cette histoire, mais je suis sûr qu'Eliza sera contente de ton enthousiasme. Bonne lecture et à très vite…

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

.  
>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

« À quoi tu penses ? ».

Je lève les yeux et vois Blaise.

Je suis restée assise sur le palier du haut du 12 Square Grimmaurd pendant environ une heure, appuyée contre le mur entre deux chambres à coucher, à ne parler à personne. Nous sommes tous en train de récupérer de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. Grâce à une sorte de miracle, aucun de ceux qui restent de notre groupe n'est mort la nuit dernière, tous sont retournés en sécurité ici ou dans un autre de nos endroits et d'autres encore ont envoyé un mot. Tous sauf Blaise.

Mais maintenant je sais qu'il va bien.

« Je euh... rien », je lui réponds. « Quand es-tu rentré ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes », dit-il, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour revenir ? »

« Un Mangemort me suivait à la trace telle une oie sauvage lorsque je suis sorti du Chaudron Baveur, alors je l'ai fait un peu voyager. Je viens juste de rentrer de Roumanie. »

Je secoue la tête. « Tu es complètement fou. ».

« Hé, ça a fonctionné. C'est tout ce qui compte. ».

Je hoche la tête.

« Comment va Harry ? » il me demande.

« Il vivra », je réponds. « La potion fait son travail. ».

« Bien sûr que cela a fonctionné. Toutes les potions que tu fais sont parfaites », dit-il souriant.

J'ai un sourire faux. « À peine ».

Nous nous taisons, et je penche ma tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » me demande-t-il.

« Rien. ».

« Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, dis-le au moins à Harry ou Ron. ».

Je pousse un soupir. « La nuit dernière, je suis allée à Poudlard pour... ».

« Oui, je sais », il m'interrompt. « Molly m'en a parlé quand je suis revenu. ».

« Eh bien... tu sais qu'ils ont une patrouille à Poudlard, non ? ».

Blaise hoche la tête. « Une tâche déplaisante que d'essayer d'y entrer. Mais il est encore plus dur d'en sortir. », dit-il. « Je suis assez surpris qu'ils t'aient envoyée toute seule. ».

Je secoue la tête. « Il n'y avait personne d'autre. La chose est que... la nuit dernière, je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir m'échapper. J'étais presque arrivée à un point de transplanage lorsque j'ai été prise. ».

Il se déplace pour mettre un bras autour de moi. « Comment t'en es-tu sortie alors ? ».

« J'ai été libérée ».

Il lève un sourcil. « Par qui ? ».

« C'est ce à quoi je n'arrête pas de penser. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait un masque de Mangemort. Et il m'a donné ça. ».

Je tire légèrement la cape qui est toujours autour de mes épaules, et il enlève son bras m'entourant.

« Oh... je n'avais même pas remarqué. ».

« Oui, j'ai vu » je dis, en lui donnant un petit sourire. « Personne d'autre n'a vraiment remarqué. Mes vêtements ne sont pas vraiment une priorité après tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. ».

« Puis-je la voir ? ».

Je me penche en avant, retire le manteau d'autour de mes épaules et lui passe. Il regarde de très près la matière.

« Combien mesurait-il ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne l'ai vu que de loin. Il mesurait... peut-être comme toi. ».

« Hmm. ».

« As-tu une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? ».

Il secoue la tête. « Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? ».

« Je suis juste... Je suis presque sûre qu'il m'a sauvée parce qu'il savait qui j'étais. ».

« Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Peut-être que Voldemort est en train de perdre ses propres forces, les Mangemorts. ».

« Je Vois, c'est ce que j'ai pensé au premier abord, aussi. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si cet homme m'avait sauvée sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Que faire si ma survie est réellement importante pour leurs plans ? Que faire s'ils prévoient de se servir de moi contre nous en quelque sorte ? J'ai peur », j'admets.

« N'ai pas peur », dit-il en remettant son bras autour de moi. « Comment peux-tu t'inquiéter de cela, qui te dit qu'ils veulent t'utiliser contre nous ? Tu ne nous trahiras jamais. Tu sais cela mieux que personne, pas vrai ? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que cela arrive. ».

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. ».

« Sauf le fait qu'il ait voulu t'aider », dit-il. « N'y penses pas trop Hermione. Écoute-moi. Ils ne peuvent pas t'utiliser contre nous, sauf si tu décides de les laisser faire. Tant que tu restes là... et bien, ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu n'as rien à craindre. ».

Je hoche la tête. « Merci Blaise ».

Ces mots me rassurent et me font me sentir mieux, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à enlever de ma tête cette intuition mauvaise qui semble être sur mon chemin. Il pourrait simplement me dire que ce que je pense sont des bêtises et ne pas se soucier de moi. Mais Blaise n'est pas comme cela, il est devenu très proche de moi.

Blaise nous a sauvés Harry et moi quand nous étions dans une situation difficile, il y a environ deux ans. Nous avions entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Lucius Malefoy était à Rome, et nous voulions comprendre exactement ce qu'il y faisait. Ron n'est pas venu avec nous cette fois-ci, nous avions convenu qu'il était temps de laisser notre relation de côté et d'en revenir à notre amitié, mais il nous était encore inconfortable de rester l'un avec l'autre. Cela nous a fait mal au début, mais nous savions tous deux que nos sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour durer.

Harry et moi étions cachés dans une ruelle sombre, acculés, lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'était déplacé vers nous. Nous étions tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, désarmés, mais Lucius savait que nous étions là, et cela avait seulement été une question de temps avant qu'il nous trouve.

Puis il avait été frappé par un sort par derrière et avait transplané rapidement. Heureusement, Blaise avait réussi à récupérer nos baguettes avant que Lucius ne disparaisse. Après cela, nous avons pris Blaise au sein de l'Ordre. Apparemment, il avait volé de ses propres ailes, renié par sa mère et abandonné par ses amis pour avoir refusé de servir Voldemort...

« Ne viens-je pas de te dire d'arrêter de penser à trop de chose en même temps Hermione ? » dit-il dans mon oreille.

« Je ne pense à rien. ».

« Menteuse », dit-il, souriant.

Avant que je puisse m'enfuir, il me coince et commence à me chatouiller. En riant, je me tortille pour essayer de me libérer de sa prise.

« Je ne pense pas de trop, je te le promets ! ». Je crie, m'agite et ris puisqu'il continue de me chatouiller.

J'ai enfin une bonne prise sur ses mains et les tiens loin de mon estomac. Il se maintient au dessus de moi, ses yeux pétillants joyeusement.

« Ohé, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? ».

Blaise roule des yeux. « Retourne en bas Weasley. Hermione et moi sommes très occupés. ».

Je ris et le pousse sur le côté afin que je puisse m'asseoir. Ron debout au bas de l'escalier, me regarde avec une expression déçue.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » je lui demande innocemment.

Il secoue la tête. « C'est juste que je vous ai entendus tous les deux ici, et je voulais être sûr que... ».

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas », interrompt Blaise en s'asseyant de nouveau à côté de moi et en mettant de nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules. « Je vais être gentil avec elle. ».

Ron me lance un autre regard furieux avant de retourner d'où il venait.

Je retire le bras de Blaise de mes épaules et le frappe dans les côtes.

« Pourquoi tu me frappes ? » il me demande.

« Tu seras gentil avec moi ? Tu sais parfaitement comment Ron prend ce genre de plaisanterie ! ».

Il ricane. « C'est la vérité. Je serai doux, si tu me laisses faire. ».

Je secoue la tête et me remets sur mes pieds. « Je devrais aller lui parler, » dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Ouais, c'est ça t'as raison. Fais comme bon te semble et blesse-moi en me laissant seul ici, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » dit-il.

Je ris et commence à aller dans l'escalier. « Au revoir Blaise ».

« Hermione, attends une seconde, » dit-il.

Je me retourne pour le regarder.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la nuit dernière jolie petite tête pensante, d'accord ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ce manteau. Dès que j'en sais un peu plus je te tiens au courant. ».

« Merci encore Blaise, vraiment. ».

Je descends, passe du troisième au second étage où sont installés les garçons. Harry, Ron et Blaise partagent la même chambre. Je frappe doucement, et la porte s'ouvre. Ron apparaît dans l'embrasure. Quand il voit que c'est moi, son expression s'assombrit.

« Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry, » lui dis-je en le poussant dans la chambre.

« Il est toujours pareil », dit doucement Ginny, en regardant Harry sur le lit. « Combien de temps dis-tu qu'il faudrait avant qu'il puisse... ».

« Une semaine », je réponds avant qu'elle ne termine la question.

Il me l'a déjà demandé quatre ou cinq fois depuis que j'ai administré la potion. Je suis simplement heureuse de constater que Harry survivra. Il est certainement beaucoup plus rassurant d'être cloué au lit durant une semaine que d'être raide mort !

Alicia Spinnet apparaît dans l'embrasure. « Molly nous veut tous en bas pour le dîner. ».

« Je vais tenir compagnie à Harry », dit Ginny. « Peux-tu mettre un peu de nourriture de côté pour moi pour plus tard ? ».

« Je vais le faire tout de suite », lui répond Alicia.

« Hermione et moi venons en bas dans quelques minutes », dit Ron. « Nous avons des choses à nous dire. ».

« Très bien alors, » dit Alicia lorsqu'elle commence à descendre les escaliers.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin de parler tous les deux ? » demande Ginny à son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela », je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

Puis nous sortons de la salle, et il me conduit sur le palier de la chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Nous entrons, et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je peux entendre des pas qui descendent de l'étage supérieur. Ce doit être les autres, ils descendent pour le dîner.

Nous sommes douze à rester régulièrement au Square Grimmaurd, mais d'autres vont et viennent, au besoin. Les chambres de Sirius et Regulus au dernier étage sont toujours vacantes en cas d'urgence. En ce moment, la maison semble particulièrement bondée. D'habitude Bill et Mrs Weasley vont à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui ont rejoint l'Ordre à différents moments après que la guerre ait commencé.

La voix saccadée de Ron me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Eh bien ? » dit-il avec impatience.

« Eh bien, quoi ? ».

« Est-ce que tu sors avec ce branleur ou pas ? ».

Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire avec qui je sors ? Cela t'affecte ? ».

« C'est juste... ne te rappelles-tu pas quelle réputation il avait à Poudlard ? ».

« Non, je ne me souviens de rien en particulier », je réponds ironiquement.

« Je veux juste... ce que j'ai vu là-haut... ».

« Et que penses-tu exactement avoir vu là haut ? ».

Il ne répond pas à ma question, et continue au contraire, « je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester près de lui. Il va probablement te blesser, tu sais comme il est. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide, c'est tout ».

« Es-tu en train d'insulter mon intelligence ? ».

« Non, » répondit-il en faisant marche arrière rapidement.

« Tu penses que je suis stupide, c'est ça ? ».

« Non, bien sûr que non ! ».

« Alors tu devrais faire confiance à mon jugement et me laisser tranquille. ».

« Je n'aime pas vous voir rien que tous les deux. ».

Avant que je puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je me retourne pour voir apparaître Blaise nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Étais-tu en train de nous espionner ? » demande dans mon dos Ron avec exigence.

« C'était sur mon chemin pour descendre dîner et je vous ai entendus parler tous les deux. Les murs ici sont assez minces, tu sais. Si tu veux une vie privée, jette un charme pour cela », répond Blaise froidement. « Mais honnêtement, si tu veux être en tête à tête avec ma copine, demande-moi avant de t'engager ! ».

Je me retourne vers mon ex et je remarque que son visage a viré aussi rouge que ses cheveux. En soupirant, je lui dis : « Ron, ne l'écoute pas, il essaie juste de t'embêter. Vas-tu vraiment lui donner satisfaction ? ».

Les bras de Blaise m'encerclent par derrière et sa tête s'abaisse afin qu'elle se repose dans le creux de mon cou. Je hausse les épaules, mais il rit tout bas et me tire en arrière contre lui.

« Laisse-la s'éloigner ! » dit Ron avec colère en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

« Ron, ne lui jette pas de sort. Il est juste stupide. ».

Je pousse les bras de Blaise loin de moi et fais un pas en avant et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il sourit béatement et regarde derrière moi, sans aucun doute très fière de ce qu'il vient de faire. Voir Ron rougir de jalousie le fait s'extasier encore un peu plus.

« Sors d'ici, » grogne Ron.

Je me dis bêtement que peut-être qu'avoir un auditoire va décourager ces deux génies d'entrer dans un combat.

« Pourquoi ne pas descendre tous les trois pour dîner plutôt ? » je leur suggère.

Blaise sourit, comme toujours. « Avec plaisir ».

Je le suis hors de la chambre et quelques secondes plus tard j'entends les pas de Ron derrière moi.

Je vais devoir avoir une autre conversation avec Blaise par rapport aux limites à ne pas dépasser. Il semblerait que je doive lui rappeler de temps en temps que Ron est extrêmement jaloux et impétueux, donc il ne devrait pas faire des blagues comme cela. Cela se passe de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la cuisine et que nous prenons place, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à nouveau à ce Mangemort. Qui m'a laissé partir ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Je doute fortement que Blaise puisse trouver quoi que ce soit juste avec la cape du Mangemort, mais j'ai foi en lui. Il a découvert plus avec moins avant, il avait utilisé un morceau de robe arraché à un Mangemort et avait trouvé son identité et son dernier emplacement. Il refuse de partager ses secrets, mais je suis sûre de réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau un jour prochain.

J'espère juste qu'il peut en tirer un autre « miracle » et qu'il pourra me dire qui était cet homme mystérieux dans la forêt.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Hermione réfléchit toujours beaucoup! Et on découvre cette amitié avec Blaise... J'aime beaucoup ce personnage!

À dans une semaine !

Bizzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapitre 4 D

**Et bien nous sommes Samedi, et qui dit Samedi, dit nouveau Chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis que je puisse transmettre à Eliza !**

**See you Soon !**

**.**

**Cind3rella**: Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. Eliza m'a permis de la traduire, elle est adorable. Je garderai assez de motivation ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas si tu as été voir le nombre de chapitres par curiosité…

De rien et bonne lecture !

PS : J'adore Blaise !

**Monica :** Ma petite Monica, quel plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Ruby ne t'a pas suivit ! lol

Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la publication pour le moment c'est tous les samedis et par la suite je posterai deux fois par semaines ! D'ici deux petites semaines normalement !

Bonne lecture et à très vite Miss

Bisouilles

**Leeloo :** Merci pour ton message, c'est réellement plaisant d'avoir un peu de soutiens !

Pour Blaise c'est à voir dans les chapitres qui suivront… suspense !

Ron est toujours considéré comme cela, c'est le rôle qui lui va le mieux ! En tout cas dans les Dramione !

Et bien la suite c'est maintenant et je te laisse avec deux de ses beaux mâles, comme tu dis !

Bizzzzzzzzzz  
>.<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Chapitre 4**

Je retourne dans le hall une fois encore.

C'est une mission ridicule. Pourquoi diable Lord Voldemort s'intéresserait-il à un poignard ?

J'ai déjà vérifié toutes les chambres. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que quelqu'un arrive et me trouve ici. Je suis réellement surpris qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne me soit encore tombé dessus. N'est-il pas censé y avoir une patrouille ici ?

Je rentre de nouveau dans la chambre et fouille dans les tiroirs une nouvelle fois.

Si seulement le sortilège d'attraction fonctionnait sur cette maudite dague.

On m'a seulement montré une photo de l'objet, et je ne sais rien sur son histoire.

Quel est son intérêt à cette fichue dague ?

Puis je vois quelque chose de scintillant dans le coin de mon œil. Pourrait-elle être sous le lit ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai raté cela auparavant.

Je mets un genou à terre et ramasse le poignard. Sa poignée est en or, avec un rubis et une émeraude de chaque côté. Le fourreau aussi à des pierres précieuses et incrustées d'or. Il semble précieux, mais depuis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il intéressé par les bijoux et la richesse ?

J'entends des pas qui essaient de se faire silencieux dans le couloir qui longe la chambre. Quelqu'un essaie de se faufiler.

Je mets la dague dans une poche intérieure de ma robe et fais semblant de ne rien remarquer, j'erre dans la chambre comme si mon attention était toujours sur le terrain.

Puis, je me retourne et désarme l'intrus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Blaise ?

J'attrape sa baguette et lui demande : « Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? ».

« Je ne savais pas, j'étais juste de passage. ».

« Tu es seul ici ? ».

Il hoche la tête.

« L'Ordre ne dispose pas d'une patrouille ici ? ».

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de me tuer ? », il me demande en ignorant ma question.

Je me demande s'il me reconnaît derrière le masque Mangemort.

« Parce que je ne peux pas », je lui dis, c'est la vérité. « Je ne pouvais pas avant, et je ne peux pas plus maintenant. ».

Une pause.

« Drago ? ».

Je tire en bas le col de ma chemise pour lui montrer le début de mon torse, je lui montre la cicatrice épaisse qui serpente vers le bas et sur ma poitrine, celle qu'il m'a donnée.

« Tu es toujours vivant », dit-il tranquillement. « Je n'ai plus entendu ta voix depuis... des années. ».

Je hoche la tête. « Cela fait un bon moment. ».

« Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ton visage ? » me demande-t-il.

Nous ne pouvons pas enlever nos masques si nous ne sommes pas dans des endroits sûrs. Ce sont les nouveaux ordres, mais très franchement je ne vois pas vraiment le but de cela. Plutôt stupide, vraiment. Certains d'entre nous en tout cas sont reconnaissables par leur voix.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'espère que tu ne voulais pas me tuer. ».

Je jette sa baguette en l'air et la regarde tourner quelque temps. Je l'attrape par la pointe et la tient juste à sa portée. Il saisit le manche et me la reprend timidement.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demande-t-il. « Même si tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu peux toujours me capturer. ».

« Quoi ? Et regarder mon meilleur ami être torturé jusqu'à la soumission ou la mort ? Je l'ai fait une fois, et je ne vais pas faire la même erreur. ».

« Lequel des deux maléfices est arrivé à Théo ? ».

Je maintiens un masque d'indifférence pour lui répondre, « Il est toujours le fils de son père. ».

Blaise hoche la tête de compréhension. « Je suppose que je n'aurais pas eu les mêmes faveurs que lui. ».

« Ouais. ».

« Comment vont Vincent et Gregory ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Ces deux balourds vont très bien ! ».

Nous partageons un rire, et pour un bref moment je souhaite qu'aucun conflit n'ait existé entre nous.

Je veux que mon meilleur ami le redevienne.

« Je dois y aller », dis-je en marchant devant lui et en longeant le séjour. « Il serait mieux si tu pouvais ne jamais mentionner le fait que l'on s'est croisés. ».

« Drago, attends. ».

Je m'arrête, mais ne me retourne pas pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? » il me demande. « Viens à nos côtés. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. ».

« Tu ne sais rien du tout Blaise, » je dis précipitamment.

« Tu n'as pas laissé la guerre te changer, c'est une preuve suffisante pour moi. », dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Et tu sais pourquoi. ».

« Alors ne prends pas parti, mais aide-nous à ta manière. Donne-nous des informations. Nous en avons désespérément besoin. Cette guerre est de plus en plus difficile, les combats, les morts, et sans Rogue... ».

« Je ne ferais pas ce qu'il faisait. Mon parrain est mort parce qu'il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres », je dis.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Drago. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. ».

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Il est tombé amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. ».

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment bien placer pour en parler ! ».

Oh non, il n'a pas dit cela.

Je me retourne en prenant mon temps et secoue ma baguette une fois. Blaise tente de bloquer mon sort, mais rien ne se passe quand il agite sa baguette magique, et il va frapper le mur derrière lui.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette ? » il me demande inquiet.

« J'ai des pouvoirs qui sont plus grands que les tiens, penses-y. ».

« Très bien, alors. Tue-moi ! ».

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas », dis-je en serrant les dents. « Alors évite de rire lorsqu'un Mangemort te parle face à face. Je n'ai jamais rien aimé comme mon parrain. ».

« Très bien, tu continues à te voiler la face. Mais je connais la vérité. ».

Je le fixe.

Peut-être que mon meilleur ami ne me manque pas plus que cela en fait.

« Veux-tu le faire pour elle ? » il me demande à voix basse. « Tu as déjà tout risqué une fois. Si tu as la possibilité, je ne pense pas que tu hésiterais à le faire une seconde fois. ».

Je pense à ce qu'il vient de dire tout en évaluant les possibilités.

Je suis naturellement talentueux en Occlumancie, je le suis depuis longtemps, j'ai dépassé les capacités de ma Tante Bella, et je suis sûr que je peux faire au moins aussi bien que mon parrain contre la Legilimancie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait très difficile pour eux de m'attraper en train de fauter.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

L'amour de ma mère, certainement. Mon père... Je suis presque certain que ce fou ne m'a jamais aimé. Et ma chère tante Bella, elle essaierait sans doute de me tuer si elle apprenait que je réfléchissais à la proposition de mon meilleur ami. Oh et bien sûr, je pourrais toujours perdre ma vie.

Mais il n'y a rien à gagner ?

J'aimerais bien voir Voldemort mort. Ou demander grâce. Ce serait un super spectacle. Mais je ne pense pas que Potter soit en mesure de torturer qui que ce soit et encore moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et elle.

Je ne veux même pas penser à son prénom.

Mais même si j'essaie de ne pas penser à elle, elle évince toutes les autres pensées qui sont coincées dans mon esprit. Son visage bloque ma vision, son petit menton, ses lèvres pleines, son joli nez, ses joues roses, et ses magnifiques yeux marron...

Putain de merde.

Cette femme sera ma mort, et elle ne le sait même pas.

« Très bien. » je dis finalement.

Merde. C'est le moment de ma vie que je vais regret quand je serai face à la mort et Voldemort pointant sa baguette sur moi, attendant mon exécution. Je le sais.

« Dis à Potter que je veux le rencontrer en privé. ».

« As-tu un endroit à l'esprit ? » Blaise demande en se déplaçant vers moi.

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, et il s'arrête dans son élan. « Impasse du Tisseur, dans la vieille maison de mon parrain. À cette heure exacte, la semaine prochaine. Pour montrer ma sincérité, je ne vais même pas prendre ma baguette. Si je ne peux pas être présent, j'enverrai un Patronus. ».

« Je lui dirais. ».

« S'il refuse la réunion, je saurai qu'il ne veux pas de mon aide. Ne t'embête pas à m'envoyer un message. ».

Blaise hoche la tête, et je me tourne pour partir.

« Drago, tu prends la bonne décision, » je l'entends dire derrière moi.

« La meilleure chose à faire pour moi serait de rester en vie, » je réponds. « Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je transplane.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>.<p>

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: A part Merci je ne sais trop quoi dire, je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire vous plaise, j'ai fais part de vos messages à Eliza, elle en était plus que ravie.  
>Dans ce chapitre on croise un Drago un peu perdu... Ce qui fait tout son charme! Une rencontre avec Harry de prévu, pour le prochain chapitre on retournera du côté d'Hermione.<p>

À Samedi !  
>Bizzzzzzzzzz<br>Niv'


	5. Chapitre 5 H

**Titis : **Ravie que l'histoire dans son ensemble te plaise. Drago penses de plus en plus à elle, tout en douceur. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a plus dans cette histoire et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Eliza de la traduire. Bonne lecture ! Bizzzzz

**Leeloo :** lol… et oui c'est deux jeunes hommes sont fort agréables a regarder… En tout cas c'est comme cela que je me les imagine ! Moi aussi ce sont les POV de Drago que je préfère, même si je viens de traduire un chapitre du POV d'Hermione et je dois dire qu'il est… chaud bouillant ! :) Bonne lecture ! Bizzzzzzzz

**Lulumalfoy :** Je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire originelle « Turncoat » d'Eliza ! Contente en tout cas que cela te plaise ! Le prochain chapitre est là, alors bonne lecture !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve un peu plus bas !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Chapitre 5 **

**.  
><strong>

Je haie officiellement les réunions.

Je déteste écouter les débats qui vont d'un côté puis de l'autre, je déteste lorsque l'on doit prendre des décisions qui conduisent à des engueulades et je déteste encore plus parler de mort.

Pourtant à l'école j'ai toujours aimé donner mon avis. Tout était simple. Vrai ou faux. Pas de doute. On regarde dans un manuel ou à la bibliothèque pour vérifier les sources extérieures.

Mais il n'y a pas de livre sur lequel est écrit où sont situés les Mangemorts. Il n'y a aucun livre qui peut nous donner les réponses à nos questions. Faut-il attaquer ? Mettre en place une embuscade ? Où est Lord Voldemort ? À qui pouvons-nous faire confiance ? Que devrions-nous faire ensuite ?

Je déteste les réunions.

Blaise termine la description de sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy à Godric's Hollow hier soir.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Que faisait-il là-bas ?

La voix de George pose la question à ma place.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait », dit Blaise. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? ».

« Il était dans mon ancienne maison. Je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait à fouiller là-dedans », dit Harry avec colère.

Cela fait deux semaines depuis le fiasco au Chaudron Baveur et mon échappée de justesse de Poudlard. Harry est rétabli complètement. Ginny, assise à côté de lui, était plus que ravie quand il a enfin pu se lever et se promener.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait », répète Blaise. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je pense juste que depuis il m'a laissé partir, vivant, il y a une possibilité qu'il donne une suite favorable à son offre de nous donner des informations. ».

« Nous pourrions utiliser ces informations. Mondingus n'est pas vraiment fiable », dit Tonks.

Elle est toujours amère au sujet de la brûlure que Lupin a prise à sa place.

« Les Malefoy ont toujours été une famille rusée », dit Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde.

Il est assis à l'extrémité de la table et agit comme une sorte de chef officieux de l'Ordre.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en ce garçon », poursuit-il. « Même s'il est sincère en ce moment, je suis prêt à parier que c'est seulement parce que les circonstances favorisent le soutien de l'Ordre contre Voldemort pour le moment. Dès que ces circonstances commenceront à changer, il se retournera contre nous. ».

« Je viens de vous le dire, » dit Blaise, « il était mon meilleur ami durant des années. Nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. ».

« Mais tu as été séparé de lui pendant si longtemps. Comment être sûrs qu'il n'a pas changé ? », lui demande Ginny.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. ».

« Je crains que cela ne suffise pas malheureusement », reprend Shacklebolt. « Je ne sais pas combien Mondingus est plus fiable, mais je me fie à mon instinct. ».

« Malefoy t'a donné cette cicatrice que tu as sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? », Ron demande à Blaise.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être marqué, que ce soit clair. », répond Blaise. « Je dis juste que nous devrions au moins lui donner la chance de parler avec nous. Nous n'avons pas d'autre informateur à l'intérieur. Sans un espion, il est impossible de savoir ce qu'ils planifient. ».

Hannah Abbott, une Poufsouffle de notre année et qui a rejoint l'Ordre à la bataille de Poudlard, prend la parole. « Mais nous avons Trelawney... ».

Je retiens un grognement.

Sibylle Trelawney n'est toujours pas crédible dans mon esprit. Je ne me méfierais pas si elle avait été celle qui avait fait la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort. La divination est un sujet tout simplement risible.

« Et elle a prédit beaucoup de choses avec son soi-disant troisième œil. », dit McGonagall, en exprimant mes pensées. « Elle a beau être mon amie, mais elle ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir comme bon lui semble. Sans Severus, cette guerre est de plus en plus périlleuse. Je pense que nous pouvons risquer cela. ».

Blaise semble surpris du soutien que lui porte McGonagall.

« Faire confiance à un Malefoy ?" dit George, le jumeau à une seule oreille.

« Êtes-vous stupides ? » termine Fred.

« Honnêtement, professeur McGonagall », explique Lee Jordan. « Vous vous rappelez comment il était à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Nous sommes en pleine guerre, les garçons », dit McGonagall sévèrement. « Il est temps que vous mettiez vos préjugés de Maison de côté, et à commencer à reconsidérer les choses actuelles. »

« Si nous devons accepter qu'il y aille, » dit Lupin, « nous ne devrions pas laisser Harry y aller seul. Il va falloir que quelqu'un l'escorte. ».

« Je ne suis pas un enfant » proteste Harry.

« Oui, mais tu es trop précieux pour être mis en danger si négligemment » dit Shacklebolt.

« Je pourrais y aller avec lui », se propose Ron.

Volcanique comme il est, je dois admettre qu'il s'est amélioré aux duels et ne serait pas un mauvais choix pour accompagner Harry, ces deux-là travaillent remarquablement bien ensemble, sans doute à cause de leur forte amitié. Je n'ai jamais pu travailler avec l'un d'entre eux comme ils le font de manière si transparente et facilement.

« Allons-nous vraiment faire confiance à Malefoy ? » demande Angelina assise à côté de Fred.

« Nous n'avons pas confiance en lui », dit Shacklebolt. « Harry et Ron vont le rencontrer pour voir ce qu'il a à nous apporter. S'il semble digne de confiance, ils vont le rendre inconscient et l'amener ici, alors il n'y aura pas de risque de briser le sortilège de Fidelitas. ».

« Mais Malefoy ne pourra révéler à personne l'endroit du square Grimmaurd même si on lui montre puisqu'il n'est pas un gardien du secret, non ? » demande Ron.

« Si un gardien du secret meurt, alors chaque personne à qui il ou elle en a parlé deviendra un nouveau gardien du secret », je lui rappelle.

« C'est vrai ».

Shacklebolt poursuit : « Nous lui poserons quelque questions et l'examinerons. Si nous décidons qu'il est digne de confiance... ».

« Excusez-moi, mais comment avez-vous l'intention de faire cela ? » demande Blaise. « Drago a toujours été naturellement talentueux en Occlumancie. Nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer dans son esprit en un claquement de doigts. ».

« Nous verrons bien au moment venu », dit Shacklebolt.

Puis Mondingus apparaît, et je me retiens à peine d'aller l'étrangler. De par les regards des autres élèves de Poudlard qui nous accompagnent, je suis forcée de constater que je ne suis pas la seule qui a cette pensée. Il nous a donné des informations erronées qui ont causé la mort de trois de nos amis, très proches. Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour lui pardonner.

Il commence à rapporter les informations qu'il a reçues d'un groupe de contrebandiers qui a voyagé la dernière semaine, et mon esprit commence à tourner sans relâche à nouveau.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour tuer cette putain de fouine », gronde Ron, qui allait et venait dans la salle.

Harry, Ron et moi sommes dans la chambre des garçons. La réunion de l'Ordre vient de se terminer il y a quelques instants, et nous sommes venus ici pour discuter de la réunion imminente que les garçons vont avoir avec Drago. Nous lançons le charme Assurdatio sur la salle pendant quelques minutes afin que nous puissions parler sans se soucier d'être entendus.

« Vous n'y allez pas pour le tuer », je souligne.

« Selon toute vraisemblance, il essaie juste d'attirer Harry là-bas pour le tuer », dit Ron. « Et si c'est le cas, et bien je le tuerai en premier. »

« Nous avons besoin d'informations, » dit Harry. « je déteste autant que toi Malefoy, mais nous pourrions l'utiliser. »

Je hoche la tête pour lui signaler mon accord. « Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux très prudents ! Vous êtes tous les deux impulsifs, et vous le savez. Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement. »

« Oui, maman », disent-ils en chœur.

Je tends la main pour frapper Harry, mais il esquive le coup, et je frappe Ron à la place. Eh bien, ça lui apprendra.

« Hey ! » râle Ron. « Tu es violente ! ».

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et Blaise nous regarde surpris.

« Je pensais que personne n'était ici », dit-il. Puis il sourit. « Je trouve que tu perds de ta rigueur Hermione. D'abord, tu oublies de jeter le sortilège Assurdatio, et maintenant tu oublies de verrouiller les portes. ».

« Tu peux te le mettre où je pense Zabini ! » dit Ron.

Il hausse les épaules et commence à partir, mais Harry l'en empêche.

« Blaise, attends. ».

Blaise se retourne. « Ouais ? ».

« Je pense qu'il pourrait être utile si on en savait un peu plus sur les capacités de Malefoy. Et puisque tu es censé être son meilleur ami... ».

« Hmm, je n'ai pas eu de vraies conversations avec lui depuis des années », dit Blaise lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment ses capacités se sont développées pendant tout ce temps. Mais il y a une chose que je veux que vous sachiez. Il semble avoir appris quelque chose qui lui permet de nous empêcher d'utiliser nos baguettes magiques. ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? » je lui demande. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sort tel que celui que tu nous décris. ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est exactement. J'ai l'impression qu'il lui suffit de toucher une baguette afin de la contrôler. Quand je l'ai vu, la première chose qu'il a faite, a été de me désarmer. C'est vrai qu'après il me l'a rendue, mais quand il m'a jeté contre un mur, je ne pouvais pas bloquer son attaque. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Harry et Ron ont l'air aussi surpris que moi.

« Que veux-tu dire par "tu n'as pas pu bloquer le sort" ? » demande Harry.

« J'avais l'intention d'utiliser le sortilège de bouclier, et il n'a pas fonctionné. ».

« Peut-être que tu es juste rouillé, » réplique Ron.

« Absurde », enchaîne Blaise. « Je suis excellent en magie non formulée, et tu le sais. ».

« Ouais, il n'y a aucun moyen de contrer le bouclier de Blaise, il est bien trop puissant », dit Harry à Ron.

Blaise laisse son regard sur moi et dit, avec un sourire narquois : « Je parie qu'Hermione est en train de rêver à la bibliothèque de Poudlard à cet instant précis. ».

Je lui donne un coup de poing à l'épaule, et ça le fait rire.

« Ne ris pas de moi », dis-je. « D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas toi aussi qui voudrais savoir comme il fait cela ? ».

« Donc je suppose que le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner à tous les deux est de faire en sorte qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur votre baguette », dit Blaise.

« Penses-tu que c'est une sorte de magie noire ? » Ron demande.

« Probablement », lui répond Blaise.

Il y a un silence gêné. Puis je tire la porte pour l'ouvrir et pousse Blaise hors de la salle.

« Nous allons à côté pour discuter de quelques petites choses », je leur dis. « Vous deux, devriez sans doute mettre en place une sorte de stratégie pour faire face à Malefoy. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. ».

Harry et Ron échangent un regard surpris, mais avant qu'ils puissent commenter, je quitte la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Blaise me regarde avec un air amusé. Je traverse le palier jusqu'à la chambre que je partage avec Ginny et garde la porte ouverte.

« Rentre à l'intérieur », lui dis-je.

Il entre sans se plaindre, et je pousse la porte derrière moi quand je suis à l'intérieur.

« Assurdatio ».

« De quoi devons-nous parler ? » demande-t-il.

« As-tu une idée de qui... ».

« Tu te soucis encore du Mangemort qui t'as aidée à t'enfuir ? ».

Je soupire. « Oui. As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit ? ».

Il me regarde avec quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de terrible ? ».

« Non, non, » dit-il rapidement. « Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce jour. C'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir te tracasser autant à ce sujet. ».

Je suis déçue qu'il n'ait pas encore identifié le Mangemort. Mais je suppose que c'est un peu beaucoup lui demander d'identifier un Mangemort seulement grâce à sa cape.

« Détends-toi un peu, Hermione. » Il marque une pause, puis un sourire se répand sur son visage. « Peut-être que je peux t'aider pour cela. ».

Je roule des yeux et ouvre la porte. « Dehors ! ».

Il sort de la salle, et je le suis.

« Zabini ! » appelle Lupin au pied de l'escalier. « J'étais sur le point de partir à ta recherche. Puis-je avoir une conversation avec toi ? ».

« Bien sûr », dit Blaise. Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire pour moi avant de retourner au bas des escaliers.

Je traverse le palier pour rentrer dans la chambre des garçons.

Je me demande vraiment si Drago Malefoy serait prêt à devenir un espion pour l'Ordre. Non c'est improbable. Il est je pense préférable de commencer à planifier une méthode pour que Harry et Ron puissent le vaincre dans un duel.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Alors? A votre avis comment va se passer la rencontre Harry/Drago? Moi je sais! :)

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

À Samedi prochain!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv'


	6. Chapitre 6 D

371 Lectures, 4 Reviews… Bref…

.

**Merci à Eliza de m'avoir permis de traduire cette histoire!  
>Merci à Arsène de toujours être là pour corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographe. :)<br>Et merci à vous pour me laisser se si gentils messages!**

**.  
><strong>

**Cind3rella** : Merci pour chacune de tes reviews, il est bon de savoir que l'histoire plait ! Effectivement c'est du boulot, mais comparé au travail d'imagination d'Eliza, ce n'est pas grand-chose. :)

Les choses vont s'accélérer, et le rythme de publication aussi.

Moi aussi j'adore Blaise, il me fait beaucoup rire, et puis il est très mature dans cette histoire. Comparé à Ron…

Bonne lecture en tout cas et à très vite

**Monica** : Pas de news non plus de Ruby, disparu de la planète FF ! Contente que la TRAD te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra…

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

.  
>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

.

**Chapitre 6**

**.  
><strong>

Je suis affalé dans un fauteuil usé face à la cheminée du bureau de mon parrain. Mon masque est accroché sur l'accoudoir, et mon manteau est drapé sur le dos de la chaise. Cela fait déjà vingt minutes, et Potter ne s'est toujours pas montré.

Je décide de lui donner dix minutes de plus avant de partir.

Puis j'entends le plancher grincer vraiment très doucement.

Quelqu'un vient.

J'attends calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la salle et laisse mes yeux errer jusqu'au petit miroir qui est posé sur la cheminée.

Une chevelure rousse.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

« Ce n'est pas très bon pour une mesure de confiance », lui dis-je.

Je vois son expression de surprise, mais ensuite il regarde le miroir et se renfrogne.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour construire quoi que ce soit avec toi, sale petit con. Maintenant, quel type d'information as-tu à nous donner ? ».

Je claque ma langue sur mon palais avant de me lever et de me tourner pour lui faire face. « Sérieusement, penses-tu que tu puisses juste te montrer, alors que j'avais expressément dit que je voulais voir Potter et t'attendre à ce que je te dise tout ce que je sais ? J'ai même donné ma parole que je n'apporterais pas ma baguette ! ».

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi. « Ouais, je m'attendais à cela. Je pourrais te tuer, et personne ne le saurait. Je pourrais juste leur dire que tu m'as attaqué. ».

« C'est vrai. C'est certainement quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire. Mais tu l'aurais regretté. ».

Weasley plisse les yeux. « Pourquoi ? ».

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, » je lui réponds. « J'ai demandé Potter. Je suppose donc que l'Ordre ne se soucie pas de mes informations, je rentre chez moi. C'est plus sûr pour moi de toute façon. ».

Je commence à marcher autour du fauteuil.

« Ne bouge pas, ou je te fais sauter la cervelle et tu brûleras en enfer », dit Weasley.

Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de bouger. « Vas-y », je dis en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

Il me laisse passer près de lui.

« Réponds à cela, » dit-il alors que je commence à marcher dans le couloir, loin de lui. « Pourquoi veux-tu nous offrir des informations de toute manière ? ».

« Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de penser que tu n'étais peut-être pas le seul à vouloir que la guerre cesse enfin ? » je réponds.

« Malefoy, attends », dit-il. « Je vais t'emmener à Harry. ».

Je me retourne et attends. Si Potter est dans le coin, après tout.

« Je suis seulement ici pour m'assurer que tu as tenu ton accord », poursuit-il. Puis il pointe sa baguette sur moi. « Expelliarmus ! ».

Rien ne se passe, comme prévu.

Je lève mes mains à hauteur d'épaule et tourner mes paumes vers lui. « Tu vois, pas de baguette ! ».

Il me fusille. « Très bien, allons-y. ».

Il tempête dans le couloir devant moi.

Je grimace et le suis quand même. Nous sortons par la porte arrière de la maison de mon parrain.

Weasley soulève sa baguette et chuchote, « Expecto Patronum. ».

Un chien d'argent se dégage de l'extrémité de sa baguette et s'envole dans l'obscurité.

« C'est drôle, Weasley, j'aurais pensé que ton Patronus serait une belette », je rigole.

« Ouais bon, je suis sûr que le tien n'est pas non plus une putain de fouine, donc je suppose que nous sommes juste tous les deux très déçus par cela », répond-il.

« Alors, pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui es venu ce soir, Weasmoche ? Où est la Miss-je-sais-tout ? Peut-être est-elle déjà morte ? ».

Il se retourne vers moi rapidement et enfonce sa baguette dans ma poitrine. « Je parierais que tu aimerais me l'entendre dire, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu poses ce genre de question cela me fait me demander si réellement nous sommes en mesure de te faire confiance », il grogne.

Je grimace. « Bien sûr, je ne détesterais pas l'entendre, mais je ne sais pas si je l'aimerais non plus. ».

Son emprise se resserre sur sa baguette. « Putain, tu... ».

« Ron, arrête », dit Potter, en se faisant voir enfin.

« Parfait Potter, tu arrives au bon moment pour me sauver, » je dis ironiquement.

« Malefoy, je suis surpris que tu aies vécu si longtemps », répond-il. « Je pensais que tu serais un des premiers à mourir au combat dans les premières années. ».

Je grimace. « Ouais, je suis plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Tu voulais me parler, » dit-il avec impatience. « Parlons ».

« Bien sûr. Viens à l'intérieur, et nous parlerons. Weasley reste dehors. ».

« Tout ce que tu me diras je lui dirais ensuite. ».

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne m'inquiète pas s'il écoute. Je ne veux juste pas l'entendre pendant le débat, et comme il semble être incapable d'exercer un contrôle sur lui, c'est mieux s'il entend tout cela plus tard. ».

Weasley accroche son regard sur moi, mais parvient à tenir sa langue.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui soit plein de surprises, » je dis. « Entre donc, Potter. ».

Je marche de nouveau dans la maison de mon parrain sans me soucier de vérifier s'il suit ou pas. J'entre dans une pièce et m'assieds en face du bureau de mon parrain. Potter arrive et s'installe en face de moi. Il agite sa baguette magique pour fermer la porte.

« Ron attend dehors. Maintenant, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? ».

« Sûrement que Blaise t'as déjà dit pourquoi je voulais te voir », je lui réponds.

« Il a peut-être mentionné quelque chose au sujet du fait que tu désirais fournir des informations pour l'Ordre, mais j'aimerais bien l'entendre de ta propre bouche. ».

« Eh bien, il ne mentait pas. C'est ce que je veux faire. ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi ? Hmm, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis fatigué de vivre confortablement et je voulais un peu plus d'excitation, être traqué comme un animal sauvage m'amuserait un petit peu ! ».

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Je suppose que tu veux une jolie histoire pleine de bons sentiments, te dire que je ne suis pas comme tous les Mangemorts, » je lui dis. « Je ne suis pas gentil Potter. Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que je suis devenu Mangemort pour faire plaisir à mes parents ou encore parce que j'avais peur que Voldemort me tue. Non, si j'ai rejoint son camp c'est parce que je le voulais ! ».

« Très bien, alors pourquoi penses-tu à présent que changer de camp est la meilleure stratégie ? ».

Ouais, pourquoi diable suis-je en train de changer de camp ?

« Parce que j'ai décidé que je détestais la guerre », je réponds. « Je n'aime pas tous les combats qui se déroulent à l'extérieur. Je n'aime pas entendre parler de la mort de mes amis. Et si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, les massacres ne s'arrêteront jamais. Même lorsqu'il en aura terminé avec les Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrêtera pas. Il va juste trouver quelque chose de nouveau à exterminer. Pour arrêter le massacre, Il faut que les bons gagnent la guerre et que Voldemort disparaisse. ».

Fais chier, je ressemble à un putain de militant de l'environnement.

« Eh bien, si c'est la vérité, nous voulons la même chose, » répond Potter.

On dirait que le marché est sur le point d'être conclu.

« Mais tu aurais pu venir il y a longtemps. Je doute qu'il faille trois ans pour que tu te décides à ne pas aimer la guerre ! Je ne me répéterai pas, pourquoi viens-tu maintenant ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu as choisi de lui tourner le dos. ».

Je secoue la tête. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité avant aujourd'hui, si ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais marcher dans votre quartier général sans me faire couper la tête. Ceci dit, il faudrait déjà que je puisse mettre la main sur votre quartier général. ».

« Je suppose que c'est vrai », dit-il. « Quel genre d'informations as-tu à nous donner ? ».

« Tout ce qui je pense vous serez utile. ».

« Donne-moi un exemple. ».

Je me penche en arrière dans mon siège et frappe de mes doigts le bureau en prenant délibérément mon temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de le faire un peu mijoter.

Enfin, je parle, « J'ai entendu dire que tu as été gravement blessé il y a deux semaines au Chaudron Baveur, et une herbe rare a été volée à Poudlard la même nuit. Ce n'est pas une surprise d'annoncer que c'est l'un d'entre vous qui l'a volée, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Il secoue la tête. « Vas-y. ».

Sa patience m'agace, mais je continue quand même, « Même si cette personne a réussi à s'échapper, il n'est pas facile de quitter Poudlard avec nos patrouilles. Je pourrais vous donner les horaires et les changements de personnes, des itinéraires de patrouille. Et pas seulement pour Poudlard. Est-ce que c'est un assez bon exemple pour toi ? ».

Il me regarde d'une façon douteuse. « Comment pourrions-nous savoir si oui ou non tu dis la vérité ? ».

« Comment pouvons-nous savoir si quelqu'un dit la vérité ? », je réponds.

Il cligne des yeux, apparemment surpris par ma réponse.

« Je peux te donner les heures et les lieux de changement tout de suite ! ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pour la même raison que je n'ai pas apporté ce soir ma baguette. Bâtir une confiance. ».

Il fronce les sourcils. « Très bien, donne-les-moi. ».

J'ouvre un tiroir du bureau de mon parrain et en sors un rouleau de parchemin. « Ce sont toutes les heures et les lieux de changements de surveillance à Poudlard. ».

Je passe le rouleau à Potter, qui le prend et le déploie partiellement.

« Tu peux envoyer quelqu'un là-bas, un éclaireur, et vérifie l'un de ces changements. Ou vérifie les tous, si tu veux », je lui dis.

« C'est une position risquée, » dit-il enfin. « Je doute que tu nous donnes des informations gratuitement. ».

« Tu as totalement raison », je réponds. « Je suis toujours un Serpentard. C'est dans notre nature de penser à nos propres besoins. ».

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Je n'ai que trois conditions, et j'espère qu'elles seront satisfaites ! ».

« Quelles sont-elles ? »

« D'abord, je vais donner des informations à une seule personne. Deuxièmement, notre point de rendez-vous sera connu seulement de nous deux, et j'y viendrai comme cela sera pratique pour moi. ».

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas te donner une liberté totale », dit Potter, m'arrêtant en plein milieu de ma liste de conditions. « Du moins, pas dès le début », ajoute-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je vais devoir t'interroger », explique-t-il. « Une seule et unique fois. ».

« Penses-tu sincèrement que tu seras capable de m'interroger ? Je suis probablement le meilleur Occlumens qui n'ait jamais existé. ».

« Que ce soit vrai ou pas, tu es probablement l'imbécile le plus arrogant qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. ».

« Merci beaucoup du compliment », je lui réponds en souriant.

J'observe sa mâchoire se serrer alors qu'il tente de contrôler son humeur.

« Peu importe, tu devras venir », dit-il de manière égale.

Je hoche la tête. « Très bien ».

« Alors, ta dernière condition ? ».

« Je vais choisir mon contact. ».

« As-tu quelqu'un en tête ? ».

« Je veux Granger. ».

« Non, » dit-il immédiatement.

« Eh bien c'est comme tu veux, je suppose que notre entretien se termine ici, » je reprends en me levant. « Tu peux garder la liste des changements. Appelle cela un cadeau d'adieu. ».

« Attends Malefoy ! », se précipite Potter. « Assieds-toi... s'il te plaît. ».

Je le fixe lorsque je m'assieds. Que se passe-t-il dans sa putain de tête ?

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu la demandes elle précisément », dit-il lentement.

« Pourquoi pas ? ».

« Parce que j'avais l'impression désagréable que tu la détestais ! Quelque chose au sujet du fait qu'elle soit Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te souviens ? Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu la choisis elle alors qu'il y en a tant d'autres... ».

« J'ai mes raisons, » je dis. « Connaissant mes pensées sur ce sujet, je pense qu'essayer de me persuader de prendre quelqu'un d'autre est une perte de temps. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis. C'est elle ou rien d'autre. Maintenant, à toi de prendre la décision. Si tu ne peux pas répondre à n'importe laquelle de mes conditions, je ne vous aiderez pas. Après tout, c'est ma tête qui sera mise à prix s'ils me découvrent. ».

« Laissez-moi y réfléchir. ».

Je secoue la tête. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Pouvons-nous travailler ensemble ou pas ? ».

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance de te dire non ? » me demande-t-il.

« Potter, je n'ai pas à être ici en ce moment. Je peux rester du côté des gagnants et aller parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas à te donner le choix ! C'est quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas comprendre. ».

« Oh je vois, je vois très bien, » dit-il. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas... ».

« Alors c'est simple, » je lui coupe la parole. « Je vais sortir, et nous allons agir comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation. Ça te va ? ».

J'ai presque envie lui refuser le deal que je viens de lui proposer. Après tout, je ne demande que la mort en venant leur offrir mon aide. Qui serait assez fou pour faire cela ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je le ferais.

Je suis presque certain qu'il va accepter.

Il est vrai que l'Ordre est en difficulté.

Bien que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre soient restés indemnes, les villes moldues sont décimées partout sur la planète, et il y a peu de chance qu'ils réussissent sans l'aide d'une personne infiltrée dans le côté obscur tel que je le suis. Grâce à moi ils pourraient atteindre les villes que les Mangemorts ont décidé de détruire et sauver le plus de personnes possibles.

Enfin, ses yeux verts rencontrent les miens. Je peux voir qu'il va me donner son accord.

« Très bien, j'accepte », dit-il.

« Bien. Quand veux-tu m'examiner ? ».

Il ne répond pas.

Comme j'ai toujours un contact visuel avec lui, je me plonge dans son esprit. Il sursaute, je peux le sentir, je cherche à travers sa cervelle. Il essaie de me tenir à l'écart. Mais ses murs sont faibles, et je n'ai aucun effort à fournir pour passer au travers.

Je cherche dans ses souvenirs, la tête de Potter est pleine d'images. Qu'est-ce que... ?

J'ai essayé de revenir au moment actuel mais je n'y arrive pas. Potter se ballade dans un couloir de Poudlard, et j'entends des sons atténués qui ressemblent aux pleurs de quelqu'un. Puis je reconnais la voix... c'est moi. Ce doit être la sixième année.

Je réprime la colère qui monte en me rappelant de quelle manière j'avais été attaqué et continue de feuilleter les souvenirs.

Je vois une pièce crasseuse, avec une longue table, très longue table en son milieu. Beaucoup de gens que je reconnais de l'école y sont assis de chaque côté. Il y a un feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Kingsley Shacklebolt parle.

Oui, c'est ça que je cherche.

J'avance dans le temps et dans son souvenir jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

« Allons-nous vraiment faire confiance à Malefoy ? » demande une fille à la peau foncée.

Je la reconnais comme l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est.

Puis Kingsley Shacklebolt parle, « Nous n'avons pas confiance en lui. Harry et Ron vont le rencontrer pour voir ce qu'il a à nous apporter. S'il semble digne de confiance, ils vont le rendre inconscient et l'amener ici, alors il n'y aura pas de risque de briser le sortilège de Fidelitas. »

Me rendre inconscient ? Jamais sans ma permission.

Je me retire de l'esprit de Potter.

« Malefoy, tu n'avais pas le droit... ».

« Alors, comment envisages-tu de "me rendre inconscient" ? » je lui demande.

Il me fusille du regard.

« C'est bon, vas-y et lance-moi un Stupefix qu'on n'en parle plus. Promis je ne vais pas résister. », je me moque de lui.

« Je devrais te tuer », marmonne-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

« Tu ne devrais probablement pas », je réponds avec un sourire narquois.

Un éclair de lumière rouge m'éblouit.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Cela c'est plutôt bien passé, vous ne trouvez pas? A voir pour la suite, ce n'est pas gagné, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

À Lundi ! Et oui, le rythme de publication s'accélère, ce n'est plus un, mais deux chapitres par semaine à partir de maintenant! J'espère que vous en serez ravis!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	7. Chapitre 7 D

Merci à Eliza de m'avoir permis de traduire cette histoire!  
>Merci à Arsène de toujours être là pour corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographe. :)<br>Merci de me lire...

**Sissy26 : **Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une trace de ta venue ici, cela me fais très plaisir ! Donc un chapitre Lundi et le prochain sera pour Jeudi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture…

**Eiweane : **Merci pour ta review, et bien rendez-vous jeudi pour la revendication de Drago ! :)

.  
>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

Mon corps se sent vraiment, vraiment raide.

Je suis en position assise. Me suis-je endormi en attendant Potter et Weasley ?

Je me sens extrêmement groggy, et je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux. Je commence à essayer de lever un bras et je sens que quelque chose me retient.

Des cordes.

Je suis attaché à une chaise. Alors je ne peux pas être dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Oh.

Je me souviens de donner la permission à Potter de me lancer un Stupéfix pour m'emmener au siège de l'Ordre. Ah, je suis donc attaché au quartier de l'Ordre.

Enfin, j'ouvre les yeux.

Face à moi s'est établi un arc de cercle de quatre sièges. Sur la plus à droite, je vois le professeur McGonagall, sévère, comme toujours. À ses côtés se trouve Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui n'a pas un regard si intimidant que ce qu'on m'a raconté. Lupin semble crasseux, comme d'habitude. Et ma très chère cousine reniée, Nymphadora, est assise à côté de lui. J'ai entendu parler de leur mariage. C'est étrange de les voir réellement ensemble. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait choisi d'épouser un loup-garou.

Là encore je ne peux pas vraiment juger les autres, je suis moi-même désespérément attiré par une Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Tu es parmi nous ? » dit Nymphadora.

Je hoche juste la tête pour lui répondre. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des années.

Mes yeux se posent sur Shacklebolt brièvement, mais je déplace mon regard vers Lupin peu après.

Shacklebolt est la seule menace pour moi mentalement. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Il ne peut pas être un Legilimens plus puissant que Tante Bella. J'ai placé des barrières bien solides autour de mon esprit, cachant des souvenirs qui sont importantes pour moi ou des lieux sûrs qui me sont réservés.

« Bonjour à nouveau, M. Malefoy, » dit McGonagall.

« Bonjour, professeur McGonagall. ».

Elle me regarde avec une expression d'amertume. « Cela fait déjà quelques années que Poudlard est fermé, Mr Malefoy. ».

« Vous resterez pour moi un professeur quoi qu'il arrive, » je la contre.

« Ce que j'ai compris c'est que vous souhaitez espionner pour notre compte », dit Shacklebolt.

Sa voix est plus profonde que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle ne semblait pas aussi caverneuse dans la mémoire de Harry.

« Vous avez très bien compris, alors. ».

« Donne-nous une raison de te faire confiance », reprend ma cousine.

« Je n'en ai pas », dis-je sincèrement. « Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour me faire confiance. Je peux juste dire que j'ai les capacités à vous fournir des informations dont vous avez besoin. ».

« Consentiriez-vous à nous laisser entrer dans votre esprit pour vérifier ? » demande Lupin. « Par Légili... ».

« J'avais compris, mais vous n'êtes pas un Legilimens, » je dis en le coupant. « Mais sinon cela ne me dérange pas. ».

Je rencontre progressivement les yeux de Shacklebolt, je me prépare.

Ensuite, j'ai la sensation familière d'un esprit étranger qui sonde le mien. Je ne limite pas son mouvement dans mon esprit, en sachant qu'il ne peut de toute manière pas passer derrière tous les murs essentiels.

J'ai quatre ans, je cours dans les vastes jardins entourant le manoir, suivi d'un elfe de maison commandé pour s'assurer de ma sécurité.

Il se déplace hors de mes souvenirs d'enfance et saute en avant de quelques années.

Je marche sur la pelouse avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et nous croisons l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je reconnais la façon dont Weasley et Granger courent vers nous. Des mots sont échangés entre les capitaines. Enfer ! Pourquoi diable faut-il qu'il tombe sur ce souvenir ?

J'essaye de faire la sourde oreille, mais je continue d'entendre clairement ces trois mots dans la voix de mes douze ans. Pourriture de Sang-de-Bourbe. Fuck.

Il ne remarque pas mon malaise. Ah, heureusement que j'ai réussi à cacher certaines choses bien plus loin que les frontières de mon esprit.

Il va plus loin, en passant rapidement mes années à Poudlard.

Je suis assis dans une réunion avec d'autres Mangemorts masqués. Voldemort se trouve à la tête de la table, un regard réjoui. Il congédie tout le monde sauf ma tante Bella et moi. Mon père s'attarde à la porte, mais il sort aussi. Voldemort me félicite pour un travail bien fait avec la famille Patil, et j'accepte les louanges dans le silence. Tante Bella est la plus heureuse.

Shacklebolt est clairement intéressé par ce que j'ai fait aux Patil, donc je produis des souvenirs pertinents pour lui.

Cela avait été une de mes missions les plus risquées. On m'avait ordonné de tuer les jumelles et leurs deux parents. Même le chien de la famille a dû y passer. Au lieu de cela, j'ai placé un de leur parent éloigné sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et il les a convaincus que leur vie était en danger. Ils sont tous partis avec lui à New Delhi.

Quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient hors du pays, j'ai explosé deux porcs dans leur maison. Dégoûtant et peut-être légèrement inhumain, mais cela a effectivement convaincu les Mangemorts qui sont venus vérifier que j'avais très bien fait mon travail avec la famille Patil.

Après avoir vu les souvenirs que j'ai tiré à la surface, il se retire de mon esprit. Je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps à me sonder.

« Les Patil sont vivants ? » dit-il.

« Sauf si les Mangemorts les ont trouvés à New Delhi, ils sont en parfaite sécurité. ».

Les autres échangent des regards surpris.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » demande Shacklebolt.

« Non pas par bonté de cœur, si c'est ce que vous demandez », je réponds. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement tuer des gens sans raison, alors j'évite tant que possible de le faire. ».

Je peux dire que les trois autres membres de l'Ordre ont très envie de demander exactement ce qui s'est passé dans la maison des Patil, mais Shacklebolt semble être une sorte de chef de file, et tant qu'il est occupé à m'interroger, je suis sûr qu'ils n'oseront pas le harceler.

Il garde les yeux sur les miens pendant une autre minute, bouche cousue.

Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, juste curieux.

Enfin, il parle, « Malefoy, je n'ai pas confiance en vous. ».

Je grimace. « Surprise, surprise. ».

Son visage reste serein. « Vous allez devoir me laisser regarder dans votre esprit, sans ingérence, si vous voulez gagner ma confiance. ».

« Je n'ai pas interféré » je dis innocemment.

« Oh si, vous l'avez fait, » répond-il. « Vos murs sont si habilement dissimulés qu'ils semblent être continus avec le reste de vos pensées. Vous ne ressentez absolument aucun malaise quand il y a une présence étrangère dans votre esprit. Il vous est trop facile de ranger ça et là des souvenirs que vous ne voulez pas qu'on puisse voir. ».

« Et donc, la suite ? ».

« J'ai des années d'expérience. Je peux dire lorsque il y a des obstacles, habilement dissimulés ou non. »

Je hoche la tête. « Tant mieux pour vous. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que je n'essaie pas de gagner votre confiance. Je veux juste que la guerre se finisse, et je préférerais que le côté sombre perde. J'espère que Potter a relayé ce que je lui ai dit. ».

« C'est ce qu'il a fait », confirme Lupin.

« Il dit aussi que vous voulez Hermione Granger comme contact », ajoute le professeur McGonagall.

« C'est exact, » je dis.

« Nous n'avons pas encore abordé la question pour le moment de qui sera votre contact », dit Shacklebolt.

« Je ne laisserai personne entrer dans ma tête sans aucune restriction, » je dis. « Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela, je m'en vais. ».

Nymphadora rigole. « Partir ? Tu es lié et sans baguette. Comment prévois-tu de nous quitter ? ».

« J'ai ma façon », je réponds. « J'ai déjà donné un rouleau de renseignements sur les changements qui s'effectuent à Poudlard à Potter. J'espère qu'il vous les a remis ? ».

Shacklebolt lève un rouleau de parchemin. « Nous avons déjà fait une copie. C'est en cours de vérification pendant que nous parlons. ».

« Efficace », je commente.

Il y a une longue pause.

« C'est à vous maintenant, » je dis. « J'ai fait mon offre. Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, dites-le. ».

« Votre décision était plutôt inattendue », dit le professeur McGonagall. « J'ai du mal à croire votre raisonnement. Simplement parce que vous en avez marre de la guerre vous décidez du jour au lendemain de nous aider. ».

« Les gens font des choses inattendues », je lui réponds. Je fais circuler mon regard sur ma cousine. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te marierais à un loup-garou, Nymphadora ».

« Tu me connais pourtant bien pour m'appeler comme cela ! Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que je me sois mariée à un loup-garou ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Je ne vais pas te juger, Je dis juste que c'était inattendu. ».

Une autre pause.

Je comprends qu'ils sont réticents à me faire confiance, étant le fils de Lucius Malefoy et le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et je n'ai pas non plus un casier judiciaire exclusivement vierge moi-même. Mais cela prend beaucoup trop de temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler, je ne sais pas quelle heure il se fait, mais je dois absolument rentrer au Manoir avant le lever du jour.

« Je n'ai pas toute la nuit », je reprends. « Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez faire fonctionner vos têtes pensantes. ».

« Très bien », dit Shacklebolt. « Je vais vous permettre de parler avec Miss Granger, mais je veux une nouvelle fois voir l'intérieur de votre esprit avant de prendre ma décision finale. ».

« Très bien. ».

« Tonks, s'il te plaît, dis à Miss Granger que nous accepter l'offre de Malefoy et qu'elle sera son contact. ».

« Juste un instant, » je dis avant que Nymphadora quitte la pièce. Ils regardent tous vers moi, et je m'explique, « Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'elle a été choisie par moi. ».

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Nymphadora.

« Considère cela comme une faveur pour moi », je dis. « J'ai déjà mis ma vie en jeu simplement en acceptant de venir ici ce soir. ».

Shacklebolt hoche la tête pour accepter.

« Je vais lui dire que nous l'avons choisie parce qu'elle est une très bonne Occlumens, » dit Nymphadora, en marchant devant moi vers la porte.

« Merci beaucoup. ».

Ses pas s'arrêtent juste derrière moi, et il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'elle est surprise par les deux mots qui viennent de sortir de ma bouche.

« Je t'en prie. ».

Puis j'entends l'ouverture et la fermeture d'une porte, et je rencontre les yeux de Shacklebolt, je me prépare pour un deuxième tour.

Cette fois je le sens gratter les murs de mon esprit, en essayant de trouver un point faible. Il n'est pas intéressé par les souvenirs que je lui laisse libre d'accès, s'essayant à ceux que j'ai cachés très loin.

Si je pouvais rire en ce moment, je le ferais. Bonne chance à lui.

Comme il ne trouve pas de point faible, il commence à bousculer les barrières à plusieurs reprises. Un léger mal de tête commence à s'amonceler. Cela devient ennuyeux. Mais c'est plus ennuyeux que douloureux. Lorsque Tante Bella tente de percer mes défenses, elle me blesse réellement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant qu'il abandonne finalement, mais quand il se retire de mon esprit, je me permets de me détendre.

Avant que quiconque puisse parler, il y a un coup sec sur la porte.

Shacklebolt se racle la gorge et dit : « Eh bien, j'ai dit que vous pourriez parler à Miss Granger seul à seul. Elle est ici maintenant. Si vous essayez quoi que ce soit... ».

Je souris, mes yeux sont encore focalisés sur lui. « Elle a une baguette alors que je suis toujours désarmé. Et lié en l'occurrence. Que pourrai-je lui faire ? ».

Les trois membres de l'Ordre se mettent sur leurs pieds. Lorsque Shacklebolt atteint la porte, Lupin lève sa baguette, et les cordes autour de moi disparaissent.

« Tenez-vous bien », me dit le professeur McGonagall.

Soudain, je sens que je suis à nouveau à Poudlard. C'est une drôle de sensation, et j'ai presque envie de rire à haute voix. Puis les chaises où les membres de l'Ordre étaient assis se métamorphosent en un banc et une longue table apparaît devant moi. Intéressant.

J'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir, suivie par les pas qui quittent la salle.

« Allez-y, Hermione, » j'entends dire Lupin.

Elle est ici.

Soudain, je suis nerveux. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suppose que c'est parce que ce sera la première fois depuis trois ans que je vais pouvoir avoir mon regard posé sur elle.

Il y a un clic derrière moi lorsque la porte se ferme.

Il y a un court moment avant de finalement entendre ses pas, mais je me force à ne pas me retourner et la regarder. Elle commence à se déplacer vers le côté opposé de la table, et je baisse les yeux pour regarder les imperfections dans le bois. Quand elle s'assoit, je lève les yeux pour la regarder.

J'ai tout de suite l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pu la regarder à mon aise cette nuit où nous étions dans la Forêt interdite, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre, et surtout je voulais la sortir de là vivante. Maintenant...

Son visage est plus beau que je m'en souvenais. Comment diable peut-elle avoir le sang aussi sale et en même temps être si agréable à regarder ? Il y a une petite incision entachant sa joue gauche, et je dois me retenir de demander comment elle l'a obtenue, tout comme tendre la main pour la toucher. Ses grands yeux brun chocolat rencontrent les miens, et je me surprends à souhaiter qu'elle ne détourne jamais le regard.

Merde. Je suis sans espoir.

Elle détourne le regard rapidement, et je freine mes émotions. Finalement, ses yeux se promènent pour venir à la rencontre des miens, et elle me regarde curieusement. Je continue à la regarder, en attendant qu'elle parle en premier.

Je me mens à moi même. Je ne parle pas parce que je ne peux pas parler. Où est passé ma putain de voix ?

Enfin, elle commence à parler d'une voix douce. « Malefoy... ça fait longtemps. ».

Je n'ai pas entendu sa jolie voix depuis trop longtemps.

Merde. Je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir un mot. Je fais en sorte que nos deux regards soient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et je force sur mes lèvres pour former un petit sourire. Elle peut m'avoir rendu sans voix, mais je suis toujours capable de la regarder avec arrogance.

Mon sourire semble l'avoir perturbée. Je vois une lueur de peur derrière ses yeux. A-t-elle peur de moi ?

« Dis quelque chose, » dit-elle.

Enfin, ma voix décide de revenir.

« Bonjour, Granger. Tu as bonne mine. »

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Et bien maintenant on attend le prochain chapitre pour savoir comment pourrait se passer la rencontre entre Hermione et Drago! Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui écris les chapitres, je ne fais que les traduire! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Hermione.

Laissez-moi au moins une petite trace de votre passage, c'est vraiment rageant de voir le nombre de lecteur augmenter ainsi que les mises en alerte, sans pour autant voir le nombre d'avis s'accroitre !

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

À Jeudi pour le deuxième chapitre de la semaine!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	8. Chapitre 8 H

**Laurana18 :** Je suis contente que ca te plaise, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel, tu verras par la suite pourquoi !

**Sissy26 :** Je suis comme toi, je l'imagine très amoureux, et ça me fais fondre ! :) Bonne lecture

**Santera :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite de plaira et merci pour les encouragements !

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce qui peut-être si long ! » dit Ron, qui allait et venait en face de la porte.

« Sois un peu patient », répond Harry.

Je roule des yeux devant mon rouquin de meilleur ami avant de tourner la tête et regarder les autres autour de moi.

Fred, George et Lee sont entassés dans le couloir près de la porte, parlant à voix basse, afin que nous ne puissions pas les entendre. Katie est appuyée contre le mur à ma gauche. Ginny est debout sur ma droite et regarde Harry, un rêve éveillé.

Le reste de l'Ordre est parti. Charlie est resté avec Mrs Weasley et Bill à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, avec quelques élèves de Poudlard qui font partie de l'Ordre. Neville et Blaise ont été placés sur des missions distinctes pour toute la semaine. Angelina et Alicia, les deux dernières personnes séjournant au square Grimmaurd, juste à gauche ont eu comme mission de vérifier les informations fournies par Malefoy au sujet des patrouilles de Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Nous avons décidé de ne pas reconduire cette réunion d'une semaine car elle est trop risquée. Lupin et Tonks sont ici, avec Shacklebolt et McGonagall. Les "adultes" ne nous laissent généralement pas sortir de nos chambres quand ils interrogent quelqu'un, mais ce soir c'est différent, ils ont dit. Décider si oui ou non Malefoy est digne de confiance pour quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous voyons.

Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chance qu'il soit honnête avec nous. J'ai vu que les gens peuvent changer pour le mieux... Après tout, à Poudlard je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me serais liée d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini. Certes, mais Drago Malefoy est un cas perdu. Il a été Mangemort, bien avant, lorsque nous étions encore à l'école !

Je suis surprise que Harry et Ron aient décidé de le ramener ici. Mais selon Harry, il n'a pas apporté de baguette magique et s'est laissé assommer, ce qui est déjà plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

« De quoi penses-tu que Lee et les jumeaux parlent ? » réfléchit Ginny à haute voix.

« Probablement une nouvelle plaisanterie à faire », déclare Katie.

Je note que Ron murmure avec Harry. Que se passe-t-il là ?

Puis Ron intervient : « Hermione, il y a quelque chose que Harry devrait probablement te dire. ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande.

« Euh... » Harry dit mal à l'aise. « Ron, je peux te parler une minute ? ».

Ron soupire, mais hoche la tête, et leurs têtes quittent la pièce pour rejoindre leur chambre à l'étage.

« Je me demande ce que Harry allait te dire », dit Ginny.

Je hausse les épaules. « Je lui demanderai plus tard, je suppose. ».

Puis la porte s'ouvre du côté de la cuisine, et Tonks sort. Elle referme la porte derrière elle rapidement, avant que chacun de nous puisse voir à l'intérieur.

« Hermione, je peux te parler là-haut ? » elle me demande.

Je hoche la tête et la suis dans ma chambre. Elle verrouille la porte et jette un charme d'insonorisation dessus avant de se retourner vers moi, un regard désolé sur son visage.

« Quel est le problème ? » je lui demande avec inquiétude.

« Nous allons accepter l'offre de Malefoy, » dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » je réponds surprise.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de me parler loin des autres ? » je demande.

Tonks me regarde hésitante, mais je ne la presse pas.

Enfin, elle parle. « Nous hem… nous avons décidé que ça serait plus prudent qu'il n'ait un seul contact avec l'Ordre, et cela serait encore mieux si c'était un Occlumens, comme cela il ne pourrait pas facilement utiliser la Legilimancie... ».

Et merde. Je vois déjà où cela va me mener...

« ... pour voler nos informations, s'il veux nous trahir dans le futur. Et Kingsley pense que ce serait mieux pour lui d'interagir avec quelqu'un de son âge, donc... »

« Alors, vous m'avez choisie » je la coupe.

Tonks hoche la tête. « Je suis désolée. Mais je pense que tu es un très bon choix, tu es brillante. Tu pourrais être en mesure de dire à partir de faits ou non réels s'il nous ment. ».

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cela doit être quelqu'un de son âge ? Shacklebolt vous l'a expliqué ? ».

« Non, je suis désolée » répète Tonks.

« C'est... c'est bon, » je reprends. « Je vais devoir avoir probablement une conversation avec lui, non ? ».

Elle hoche la tête à nouveau.

« Alors allons-y. ».

Je marche devant elle et quitte ma chambre.

Pourquoi moi ?

Oh, c'est si typique. Moi et ma malchance. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils auraient pu choisir...

Il est vrai que je suis la seule dans la jeune génération qui ait des notions avancée d'Occlumancie. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas choisir l'un des membres les plus expérimentés pour être son contact.

Quand nous atteignons les autres au premier étage, personne ne parle.

Que pensent-ils que Tonks m'ait dit ?

Tonks frappe sur la porte de la cuisine, elle bascule en s'ouvrant. Shacklebolt sort de la cuisine, suivi par McGonagall et Lupin.

« Allez-y, Hermione » dit Lupin, faisant un geste vers l'entrée.

Un sentiment d'appréhension me remplit lorsque je fais un pas dans la cuisine. La porte se referme derrière moi, et mes yeux tombent directement derrière la tête de Malefoy, il est assis à la longue table de la cuisine, son dos tourné vers moi.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma voix. Je marche autour de la table pour m'asseoir en face de lui. C'est la première fois que je revois son visage depuis trois ans.

De retour quelques années en arrière, j'aurais consenti à admettre qu'il était un garçon attrayant ; j'aurais été aveugle, si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Son visage n'a pas beaucoup changé, il a conservé les mêmes traits aristocratiques irréprochables. Mais ses yeux gris sont fixés sur les miens, m'observent avec une intensité nouvelle qui me fait sentir comme si je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant.

Je détourne vite le regard, me concentrant plutôt sur ses mains, qui sont jointes sur la table devant lui. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ses doigts étaient minces et longs. Un anneau épais portant l'écusson des Malefoy repose sur son annulaire droit, et je me demande comment il pourrait un jour trahir sa famille. Il s'est vanté à maintes reprises à Poudlard des capacités de son père, pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis et choisirait-il de le trahir maintenant ?

Je retourne à son visage pour me rendre compte qu'il a une expression peu lisible sur son visage, et je commence à souhaiter pouvoir voir dans sa tête.

À quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il si intensément ?

J'évalue alors la situation, soudain il me semble beaucoup plus difficile de respirer. Je suis seule avec un Mangemort. Il est bon de savoir qu'il est désarmé, mais Blaise nous a mis en garde sur l'étendue des pouvoirs de Malefoy, personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il est capable de faire avec ou peut-être même sans baguette.

La tension entre nous est palpable.

Je sens qu'il attend que je parle en premier, donc je me racle la gorge, en gardant mes yeux sur son visage. Une expression nouvelle traverse son visage, mais cela va trop vite pour que je puisse réussir à identifier exactement ce qui s'y passe. Quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'amusement, peut-être ? Cela me contrarie autant que cela m'effraie, comment peut-il être aussi à l'aise ?

« Malefoy » je dis tranquillement. « Ça fait longtemps ».

Il me sourit mais ne parle pas.

Par Merlin, il est encore plus terrifiant quand il sourit. Je préférais qu'il revienne à son fameux sourire en coin, au moins c'était une expression familière que je pouvais gérer.

« Dis quelque chose » je reprends plus déterminée.

Oh, j'ai l'air pathétique.

« Bonjour, Granger. Tu as bonne mine. » dit-il.

Sa voix envoie des frissons à travers mon corps, et je porte mon regard loin de lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ce soir ? Je m'assieds.

Il se lève et commence à marcher autour de la table vers mon côté. Je garde mes yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mon côté de la table. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air effrayée parce qu'il me tourne autour et que je ne l'ai plus en vue, après tout, il est désarmé.

Je n'ai pas à être intimidée par lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta famille a perdu la confiance de Voldemort » je dis, en regardant la porte de la cuisine fermée en face de moi.

Il ne répond pas, et j'entends ses pas s'arrêter juste derrière moi.

Mon cœur martèle dans ma poitrine. Il n'a jamais eu aucune sorte d'effet sur moi avant, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je demande d'une voix dissimulant ma peur.

Ses mains légères se posent sur mes épaules, et je me bats contre l'envie de m'éloigner de son toucher. Il y a une boule dans ma gorge, et j'avale difficilement dans une tentative pour la faire disparaître.

Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, lorsqu'il murmure : « Je suis en train de te tester. ».

« Reste loin de moi ! » je dis pour qu'il ôte ses mains de moi.

Il recule, et je peux respirer à nouveau normalement.

« Les autres ont décidé que je serai ton interlocuteur, » je dis.

Il glousse. « Oui, je vois ça. ».

Je déteste quand il est derrière moi, donc je me retourne sur le banc et lui fais face. Il se tient plus près que je l'avais prévu, et je me penche légèrement vers l'arrière contre la table pour mettre de la distance un peu plus entre nous deux.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'asseoir à la table comme une personne normale ? ».

« Je suis loin d'être une personne normale, n'est-ce pas ? » Répond-il.

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de voir que cette guerre n'a pas blessé ton ego en aucune façon », je dis ironiquement.

Il me scrute un moment, et bien que je commence à sentir cela inconfortable, je rencontre ses yeux sans hésitation.

« Nous devrions probablement mettre en place quelques règles pour nos rencontres » je reprends avant qu'il n'en place une.

« Bien sûr », dit-il, nonchalamment adossé au mur derrière lui.

On dirait qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'aider. Si typique de lui.

« As-tu un lieu de rencontre à l'esprit ? » je demande.

« Hmm, non. Non, je n'en ai pas », dit-il.

« Et comment allons-nous prendre contact l'un avec l'autre ? Il va falloir quelque chose de mieux qu'un Patronus ou un hibou, ce serait beaucoup trop évident. ».

Il sourit encore, et je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Son visage s'éclaire quand il sourit. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais remarqué auparavant. Oh, ce doit être parce que j'étais trop occupée à être offensée par l'adorable surnom qu'il me donnait : Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Ça, j'y ai déjà pensé. » dit-il.

Il atteint sa poche arrière, et je sors instinctivement ma baguette et la pointe sur lui.

« Calme-toi, Granger, » dit-il, en me regardant avec un air amusé.

Il tire sa main de sa poche, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il en a sorti. Il met son poing fermé en face de mon visage, et j'alterne mon regard entre son visage et son poing.

« À quoi es-tu en train de jouer Malefoy ? » je demande.

Il ouvre sa main, paume vers le bas, et une chaîne en or pend devant mon visage. Petit, de l'or, en forme de cœur, un pendentif est suspendu sur la chaîne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« C'est toi qui m'a donné cette idée en fait, » dit-il. « Un charme pour communiquer sur un pendentif, comme celui que tu avais pratiqué sur les faux gallions de l'Armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année. ».

Je mords ma lèvre et tends la main vers le collier, mais il le tire en arrière, en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? Je dois certainement en avoir un, si c'est comme ça que nous allons communiquer » je rétorque.

« Lève-toi ».

Je le regarde méchamment. « Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy. ».

« Lève-toi, s'il te plaît », dit-il, un sourire narquois.

Oh, je ne supporte pas cet homme. Je me lève, et il fait un geste pour que je me retourne. Je suis réticente à l'idée de lui tourner le dos, mais je le fais quand même.

Il jette le collier au dessus de ma tête et tire les extrémités derrière mon cou pour les fixer ensemble. Je ramasse mes cheveux pour rendre les gestes plus faciles pour lui. Ses doigts effleurent légèrement l'arrière de mon cou, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon dos.

Pourquoi suis-je si sensible à lui ce soir ? Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Lorsque le collier est refermé autour de mon cou, je m'éloigne et me retourne vers lui.

« Longueur parfaite, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce collier n'est guère à la longueur parfaite. La chaîne est trop longue, l'amulette pend entre mes seins. Je tripote le petit cœur doré.

« Un cœur, Malefoy ? ».

« Pas assez féminin pour que tu le portes, Granger ? ».

« Si. Quel est ton objet ? » je demande.

Il glisse sa main pour atteindre son propre pendentif et j'aperçois une chaîne argentée autour de son cou, il retire l'amulette de sous sa chemise et la laissant à vue. Pendant une seconde, j'ai presque pensé que ça pouvait être un autre cœur semblable au mien, ça aurait presque pu être drôle. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas. Le charme sur sa chaîne est un ovale en argent avec une gravure de serpent.

« Alors, comment est-ce que ces charmants colliers fonctionnent ? Est-ce que la date de notre rendez-vous apparaît sur le dos ? » je lui demande.

Il referme son poing autour du pendentif et ferme les yeux. J'observe avec méfiance, puis sursaute de surprise lorsque le charme qui est suspendu à mon cou me brûle à travers mes vêtements.

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, prête à l'utiliser si le collier commence à m'étouffer ou à me faire du mal, s'il m'étrangle, je l'emmène avec moi dans ma tombe.

Puis il ouvre les yeux.

« Alors tendue Granger ? » dit-il.

Il ouvre son poing, et le cœur cesse de me brûler. Je lève le charme avec ma main gauche et vois qu'une date et une heure sont apparues sur un des côtés. Il me dévisage, je baisse ma baguette.

« Cela résout pour la date et l'heure. Quant au lieu... Je pense que je connais l'endroit parfait » dit-il.

« Où ? ».

« Je préfère t'y emmener. ».

« Je ne vais pas transplaner n' importe où avec toi » je dis.

« Bien, de toute manière je ne peux pas t'emmener n'importe où en transplanant, je n'ai pas de baguette magique je te rappelle. Viens, allons-y. ».

Il commence à marcher autour de la table, et j'attrape son bras à la volée.

« Nous n'allons nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où nous allons », je l'arrête.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, et ses yeux tombent sur ma main, qui tient toujours fermement son bras. Je le libère comme si cela m'avait brûlée.

« Suis-moi Granger. Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. ».

Je le fusille du regard. « J'ai déjà répondu à cela, évite de me faire répéter à ton tour. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy. ».

« Très bien alors, je m'en vais. ».

« Très bien. Va-t-en ! ».

Il marche autour de la table et vers la porte, mais s'arrête avant de l'atteindre.

J'attends patiemment avant de me retourner. Pour une raison inexplicable, je sais qu'il ne partira pas comme cela.

Je ne peux pas dire ce qui me rend si sûre de moi.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Alors alors? Comment va réagir Drago? Le prochain chapitre sera encore du point de vue d'Hermione.

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

Et on perd pas le rythme, cela me fais tellement plaisir de lire votre ressentit ! :)

À Lundi prochain!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	9. Chapitre 9 H

**Eiweane: **Nous sommes déjà lundi, tu vois que ça n'a pas été si long! :) Brulant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

.

Merci à tous pour vos message, cela encourage énormément pour traduire la suite! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

**.  
><strong>

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9**

Enfin, il se retourne.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. Il y a un charme d'impassibilité sur cette porte, non ? ».

Je hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais t'emmener dans un chalet à Bradford, dans le Wiltshire. ».

« Wiltshire ? Ce n'est pas ta maison dans le Wiltshire ? ».

« Oui c'est vrai, nous n'allons évidement pas au Manoir. Maintenant allons-y. ».

Je ne bouge toujours pas. « Pourquoi devons-nous y aller maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas me donner l'emplacement ? ».

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je préfère largement t'y emmener, maintenant. ».

« Cela me fait penser que tu as pu créer une embuscade là-bas qui m'attend. ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es effrayée ? ».

Je le fusille du regard. « Je n'ai pas peur. ».

« C'est exactement le contraire », dit-il, un sourire narquois. « Tu as peur de moi. ».

« Très bien, allons-y. ».

Je sais que je ne devrais pas le laisser m'aiguillonner comme ça, mais il a toujours fait ressortir de moi le côté plus téméraire et courageux, joueur aussi. Je marche autour de la table et vers lui, rentrant le pendentif en forme de cœur sous ma chemise.

Il sourit triomphalement et pousse sur la porte de la cuisine, la tenant ouverte pour me laisser passer.

Seuls Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Harry et Ron sont en dehors, et ils semblent surpris par notre arrivée.

« Nous allons faire une promenade », dit Malefoy avec nonchalance. « Je vous la ramène saine et sauve, sur mon honneur. Mais je ne reviendrai pas avec elle avant une longue période, donc je suppose que c'est un au revoir. ».

« Juste une minute, M. Malefoy, » dit Shacklebolt, en se mettant sur notre chemin.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et me déplace vers le côté de sorte que je ne sois pas entre lui et Malefoy. Je l'entends commencer à demander à Malefoy où nous allons, mais je suis distraite quand Ron tire sur mon bras.

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas vraiment y aller avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » il murmure.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ? » je demande sans vraiment attendre de réponse, connaissant déjà la réponse. « Tonks m'a dit que les autres, Shacklebolt, McGonagall et Lupin, ont décidé que ce serait moi son contact. ».

« Ont-ils dit pourquoi ce serait toi ? ».

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais accepté de travailler avec Malefoy sans m'assurer qu'il était absolument nécessaire que ce soit moi ? » je siffle en retour.

« Désolé, Hermione, » dit Harry.

« Tu ne penses pas que Blaise aurait été un meilleur choix », marmonne Ron en regardant Harry.

Puis la main de Malefoy est sur mon épaule.

« Allons-y Granger. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je suis attendu à la maison », dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers la sortie, mais Ron agrippe mon bras.

« Que fais-tu ? » je demande, arrachant mon bras hors de sa portée.

« Oh, Malefoy. Si tu oses ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur elle, je te tue ! », dit-il.

Malefoy ouvre la porte du square Grimmaurd et me fait un geste pour quitter la maison. Je fronce les sourcils sur lui, mais sort tout de même, je suis surprise qu'il n'ait fait aucune remarque sarcastique à Ron.

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander comment il s'apprête à faire tout le chemin de Londres à Wiltshire, sans transplaner, mais ma voix meurt dans ma gorge quand je le vois tirer un manche à balai de sa poche.

Merlin, sauvez-moi.

Bien sûr, je me bats maintenant pour la fin de cette guerre depuis trois ans, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à faire voler un balai de moi même, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à surmonter ma peur des hauteurs.

Quand je l'entends glousser, je sais que la peur doit se faire voir sur mon visage.

« Ferme-la Malefoy. Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement... ».

Je ne peux pas penser à tout autre mode de transport. Ce serait risible de suggérer le Magicobus, surtout que nous avons tous deux des visages reconnaissables par tous à ce stade de la guerre.

« Eh bien, si tu veux que je t'y emmène par Portoloin, je n'en ai pas, mais tu as la possibilité de me prêter ta baguette magique », dit-il.

Non. Non pas moyen que ça arrive, pas après que Blaise nous ait avertis de ne pas le laisser mettre la main sur nos baguettes. Je trouve difficile à croire qu'il arrive à retirer la magie d'une baguette juste en la touchant, prendre le contrôle sur l'autre, mais je ne suis pas disposée à prendre ce risque et à vérifier par moi même tout de suite.

Il est déjà monté sur le balai.

« Malefoy, tu es certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre façon d'y aller ? » je demande, le désespoir montant dans ma voix.

« La pauvre petite Granger aurait-elle encore peur de voler ? ».

« Encore ? ».

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Granger le rat de bibliothèque ne pouvait pas voler sur un balai même pour sauver sa vie. ».

La rage monte une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine, et je monte sur le balai derrière lui, en plaçant mes mains délicatement sur ses épaules. Il glousse de nouveau et place mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches.

Je bougonne derrière son dos et fixe mes yeux sur l'arrière de sa tête. Je déteste ça qu'il me trouve si amusante.

« Tu devrais probablement jeté un charme de Désillusion sur nous, de sorte que nous ne soyons pas vus », dit-il.

Je tire ma baguette et jette le charme, puis la range de nouveau dans mes robes. Il disparaît, et je ne me vois plus non plus. Je trouve sa hanche à nouveau et place ma main sur elle avec deux doigts. Je ne veux pas le toucher.

« Tu devrais mieux te tenir Granger ! ».

Avant que je puisse répondre, il décolle, et je pousse un petit cri effrayé avant de me taire. Nous sommes déjà envolés au-dessus du toit du numéro 12, et je suis en train d'enfoncer mes doigts dans ses hanches, terrifiée de glisser sur le bout de son balai, mais répugnée par la proximité de nos deux corps.

« Granger, soit tu mets tes putains de bras autour de moi ou alors dis-moi si tu veux que nous tombions tous les deux à terre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des marques en plus sur ma taille. » grogne Malefoy contre moi.

Il se redresse, et nous arrivons à un arrêt, flottant au-dessus du sol. Je ne peux pas le voir, il ne me voit pas non plus, je ne peux pas voir le balai sur lequel nous sommes assis, et c'est absolument terrifiant. Je glisse mes mains autour de son torse, et mes doigts tremblants se referment entre eux. Je me retrouve vers l'avant, penché sur lui. Je regarde à nouveau en bas et gémis, gardant les yeux fermés et me disant à plusieurs reprises que je ne tomberais pas.

Je suis une lâche quand il s'agit de hauteurs. Pourquoi tout le monde est si à l'aise pour voler à des altitudes pas possible, à partir de quelle hauteur de chute la mort est presque inévitable ?

« Accroche-toi bien » dit-il.

Dès que les mots sortent de sa bouche, il se penche en avant, et le balai fonce à une vitesse ridiculement rapide. Je lutte contre l'envie de crier, je serre mes bras et me penche en avant sur lui, m'appuyant fortement contre lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher m'aide à me sentir plus en sécurité, même si cela doit être Malefoy.

S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que l'on arrive bientôt.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par Arsène!**

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: J'aime bien ce chapitre, petit rapprochement entre les deux... Prochain chapitre du point de vue de Malefoy!

Vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous voulez la suite?

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

À Jeudi!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	10. Chapitre 10 D

**Leeloo : **Ca m'en à tout l'aire comme tu dis ! :) Moi aussi c'est les POV de Drago que je préfère, tu vas adorer ce chapitre j'ai l'impression ! Bonne lecture et merci de laisser à chaque fois ton impression !

**Cind3rella **: Et moi je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise, je suis vraiment tombé sous le charme de son histoire et de ces personnages. Merci pour les bonnes ondes et merci à toi de lire cette traduction tout en laissant une petite trace de ton passage ! Bonne lecture

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

**.**

« Bonjour, Granger. Tu as bonne mine. ».

Ses yeux se déplacent loin de moi, et il y a un sentiment de torsion étrange dans ma poitrine. Bordel, je veux être près d'elle. Je me mets debout et commence à marcher autour de la table.

Elle ne se retourne pas pour me regarder. « J'ai entendu dire que ta famille a perdu la confiance de Voldemort » dit-elle.

Ouais, c'est vrai. Mon père, peut-être. Personnellement, je n'ai rien perdu.

Je m'arrête juste derrière elle, lorsqu'elle finit de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle me demande.

Je place doucement mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit légèrement, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Donc elle est affectée par ma présence. Je me penche vers elle et inspire en silence, le parfum fleuri de ses cheveux emplit mon nez, et me distrait momentanément.

Puis-je placer mes lèvres près de son oreille et murmure : « Je suis en train de te tester. ».

Elle hausse les épaules, et je retire mes mains.

« Reste loin de moi ! » dit-elle.

Je prends un petit peu de recul.

« Les autres ont décidé que je serai ton interlocutrice » dit-elle puisque je ne parle pas.

Je rigole. « Oui, je vois ça. ».

Elle se tourne vers moi, et cet espoir stupide qu'elle veut voir mon visage monte dans ma poitrine. Plus qu'improbable, elle veut tout simplement me garder dans son champ de vision, elle ne veut pas être attaquée.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'asseoir à la table comme une personne normale ? » elle demande.

« Je suis loin d'être une personne normale, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de voir que cette guerre n'a pas blessé ton ego en aucune façon » dit-elle, sa voix fait place à quelques sarcasmes.

Je prends un moment pour considérer si oui ou non elle pourrait un jour me comprendre. Je ne suis pas égoïste juste pour le plaisir d'être égoïste, cela fait partie de mon auto-défense. Mais c'est une Gryffondor. Ils ne comprennent pas notre façon à nous Serpentard de penser. Ils ne peuvent pas.

« Nous devrions probablement mettre en place quelques règles pour nos rencontres » dit-elle.

Je m'adosse en arrière contre le mur. « Bien sûr ».

« As-tu un lieu de rencontre à l'esprit ? » elle demande.

J'y réfléchis. « Hmm, non. Non, je n'en ai pas. ».

« Et comment allons-nous prendre contact l'un avec l'autre ? Il va falloir quelque chose de mieux qu'un Patronus ou un hibou, qui serait beaucoup trop évident. » .

Je souris. « Ça, j'y ai déjà pensé. ».

Je mets ma main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon pour retirer le collier que j'ai choisi pour elle, et en un clin d'œil, elle a sa baguette pointée sur moi. Je sais qu'elle est toujours prudente et elle a raison de l'être, car je suis un Mangemort, mais il y a toujours cette douleur dans ma poitrine, et je m'aperçois que j'ai envie qu'elle me fasse confiance.

Je masque mes émotions faibles avec un sourire amusé.

« Calme-toi, Granger. ».

Puis, je retire le collier de ma poche et maintient mon poing fermé en face de son visage. Elle cache une expression sur son visage, mais je peux dire que c'est de la curiosité.

« À quoi es-tu en train de jouer Malefoy ? » elle demande.

Je souris et ouvre mon poing, balançant le collier devant elle.

Je l'ai acheté chez Anderlini, un courtier de renom à Rome, Blaise nous a présentés il y a plusieurs années. Depuis que lui et sa famille ont été désignés et confirmés Sang Pur, il a pu continuer son travail en paix. Quand je lui ai rendu visite la semaine dernière, il s'est plaint qu'il perdait beaucoup d'affaires en raison de la guerre.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas choisir un collier ostentatoire, car elle n'aurait pas voulu le porter. J'ai choisi celui-ci parce qu'Anderlini a déclaré que le porteur serait « en paix et clair d'esprit ». Il semblerait que ce soit parfait pour Granger. Elle n'est jamais en paix, et elle pense beaucoup trop. Il faudrait que je lui dise un jour d'utiliser son esprit pour autre chose que réfléchir. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais essayé quelque chose de chez Anderlini, alors je ne suis pas certain que ce bijou soit ensorcelé.

Je l'ai rapporté à la maison et j'ai moi même jeter quelques sorts que j'avais préparés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demande-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui m'a donné cette idée en fait » je lui dis. « un charme pour communiquer sur un pendentif, comme celui que tu avais pratiqué sur les faux gallions de l'Armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année. ».

Elle tend la main vers le collier, mais je le retire, secouant la tête vers elle.

Je dois mettre le collier moi-même sur elle si je veux que le charme prenne effet. Il n'existe aucun sort, aucune potion qui peut créer un réel attachement entre deux personnes, c'est une bonne chose et c'est pourquoi elle n'a rien à craindre. Tant qu'elle est protégée, je suis satisfait.

Putain, je suis en train de me transforme en un incompétent, abruti d'imbécile. Je vais devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, surprise. « Je doit certainement en avoir un, si c'est comme ça que nous allons communiquer. ».

« Lève-toi » je dis, gagnant en retour un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy. ».

Je grimace. « Lève-toi, s'il te plaît. ».

Elle continue à me fusiller du regard, mais elle se lève. Je fais un geste pour qu'elle se retourne, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle le fait. Je mets la chaîne autour de son cou, et elle tire ses cheveux de manière que je puisse fixer les extrémités du collier ensemble.

Mes doigts brûlent lorsqu'ils viennent en contact avec la peau chaude de son cou. Elle se raidit à nouveau, un peu comme elle l'a fait quand j'ai touché ses épaules, et je me demande si elle ressent la même chose que moi.

Dès que j'ai fini de mettre le collier sur elle, elle fait un pas loin de moi et se retourne.

Je lui donne un petit sourire. « Longueur parfaite. ».

Le collier est vraiment d'une longueur parfaite, suffisamment long pour simplement le soulever et voir la date et l'heure sans avoir à trouver un miroir ou à l'enlever.

« Un cœur, Malefoy ? » dit-elle, levant un sourcil.

« Pas assez féminin pour que tu le portes, Granger ? » je rétorque.

« Si. Quel est ton objet ? ».

Au lieu de répondre, je sors mon propre collier. Je porte cette chaîne en argent depuis des années, c'est un cadeau de ma mère. Je ressens un pincement de culpabilité en me rappelant que je vais utiliser le collier que ma mère m'a donné pour trahir leur camp. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être un traître. Cela met un mauvais goût dans ma bouche.

Mais la seule façon pour que Granger soit en sécurité c'est que le bon côté gagne la guerre. Honnêtement, je ne donne pas cher de ma putain de peau après, vu le nombre de personnes que j'ai tuées. Mais si le côté obscur gagne, elle sera capturée, torturée, ou tuée en essayant de renverser les rôles. Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'un seul de ces destins lui soit destiné.

« Alors, comment est-ce que ces charmants colliers fonctionnent ? Est-ce que la date de notre rendez-vous apparaît sur le dos ? ».

Sa voix me ramène au présent. Merde, elle n'a aucune idée de quel genre de supplice mental elle m'inspire.

Je ferme mon poing autour du pendentif et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur la date de demain, à minuit. Le charme brûle ma main légèrement, et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'elle est en train de pointer sa baguette sur moi de nouveau, ses yeux sont plissés.

« Alors tendue Granger ? ».

J'ouvre mon poing et laisse le charme retomber contre ma poitrine. Elle soulève son petit cœur d'or et semble satisfaite de la date et l'heure qui sont gravées sur un des côtés. Elle me fusille et abaisse quand même sa baguette.

« Cela résout pour la date et l'heure. » je dis. « Quant au lieu... Je pense que je connais l'endroit parfait. ».

« Où ? ».

« Je préfère t'y emmener. ».

« Je ne vais pas transplaner n' importe où avec toi » dit-elle.

« Bien, de toute manière je ne peux pas t'emmener n'importe où en transplanant, je n'ai pas de baguette magique je te rappelle. Viens, allons-y. ».

Je commence à m'éloigner d'elle, et sa main jaillit pour saisir mon bras, m'arrêtant aussi sec.

« Nous n'allons nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où nous allons exactement » dit-elle.

Je ressens des flammes embrasant leur chemin jusqu'à mon bras à l'endroit où sa main entre en contact avec ma chemise, même si je porte un vêtement à manches longues et que nos peaux ne sont pas en contact. Je me retourne pour regarder la main qui me donne plus que chaud.

Putain. Personne ne devrait jamais être capable de me toucher comme elle. Juste un effleurement d'elle, et mon sang est en ébullition.

Heureusement, elle libère mon bras rapidement.

« Suis-moi Granger » je grogne. « Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. ».

« J'ai déjà répondu à cela, évite de me faire répéter à ton tour. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy. ».

« Très bien alors, je m'en vais » je dis.

« Très bien. Va-t-en. ».

Je marche autour de la table et continue vers la porte, mais mes pieds s'arrêtent et perdent le contrôle et laisse mon esprit prendre les commandes avant que je puisse quitter la salle. Je déteste ne pas avoir le choix. À contrecœur, je me retourne.

« Très bien, tu as gagné » je dis. « Il y a un charme d'impassibilité sur cette porte, non ? ».

Elle hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais t'emmener dans un chalet à Bradford, dans le Wiltshire. ».

« Wiltshire ? Ce n'est pas ta maison dans le Wiltshire ? » elle demande.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui c'est vrai, nous n'allons évidement pas au manoir. Maintenant allons-y. ».

Je commence à aller vers la porte, mais une nouvelle fois elle ne bouge pas.

« Pourquoi devons-nous y aller maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas me donner l'emplacement ? » elle demande.

Elle commence sincèrement à me gonfler avec ses questions.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je préfère largement t'y emmener, maintenant. ».

« Cela me fait penser que tu as pu créer une embuscade là-bas qui m'attend » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es effrayée ? ».

Cette réplique me fait gagner un nouveau regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai pas peur » dit-elle sur la défensive.

Ah, je suis toujours aussi bon qu'avant pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. « C'est exactement le contraire. Tu as peur de moi. ».

« Très bien, allons-y. ».

Elle marche vers moi, mettant le pendentif sous sa chemise alors qu'elle se rapproche davantage. Je me tourne et pousse la porte pour la tenir ouverte, agitant ma main pour la laisser passer devant moi.

Potter et Weasley sont dans le hall, avec Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin et Nymphadora. Ils semblent tous surpris que nous sortions si tôt.

« Nous allons faire une promenade » je dis, en sortant après Granger de la cuisine. « Je vous la ramène saine et sauve, sur mon honneur. Mais je ne reviendrai pas avec elle avant une longue période, donc je suppose que c'est un au revoir. ».

« Juste une minute, M. Malefoy » dit Shacklebolt, bloquant notre chemin.

Granger fait un pas de côté, comme si elle avait été sur le chemin de notre conversation.

« Où pensez-vous allez ? » le grand homme noir me demande.

« À notre point de rendez-vous » je réponds, notant du coin de l'œil que Weasley à une de ses pattes sur le bras de Granger. Une colère noire s'insinue dans mes veines, mais je me tais et ne laisse rien apparaître sur mon visage. Je ne dois pas exploser maintenant.

Les yeux de Shacklebolt sont soupçonneux. McGonagall me donne un petit sourire. Je suppose que Shacklebolt a partagé avec elle l'histoire de la famille Patil, une des jumelles était après tout chez elle.

« Très bien » dit-il enfin. « Allez-y. ».

Je mets ma main sur son épaule, mais ne ressens pas cette sensation de brûlure. Peut-être parce que c'était elle qui avait initié le contact. Hmm, peut-être que je ne me connais pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

« Allons-y Granger » dis-je. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je suis attendu à la maison. ».

Elle commence à marcher vers la sortie, mais Weasley agrippe son bras à nouveau. J'ai envie de lui enlever ses doigts de sur elle et de les lui casser un par un, mais elle tire son bras loin de lui d'elle même, et le regard surpris et énervé sur son visage me fait me sentir mieux.

Putain. Je suis jaloux. C'est pourquoi j'ai été énervé de le voir la toucher. La jalousie n'est pas une émotion qui sied à un Malefoy. Maintenant, je suis furieux contre moi-même.

J'entends mon nom.

« Oh, Malefoy » dit la belette. « Si tu oses ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur elle, je te tue ! ».

Je tends la main et ouvre la porte pour Granger. Elle sort, et je la suis à la trace. Avant de refermer la porte, j'ai envie de répondre à Weasley, mais je trouve ça ridicule et cela ne serait pas bon pour mon image. Je tire la porte pour la fermer et cherche dans ma poche, sortant une pochette vert émeraude. J'en extrais mon Nimbus père a voulu m'offrir un Éclair de Feu, mais en fait je n'aimais pas le manche de ce balai.

Je suis sur le point de monter sur mon balai quand je vois le visage de Granger. Je ne peux pas me retenir de rigoler.

« Ferme-la Malefoy » dit-elle, ses joues rougissantes. « Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement... ».

Elle s'arrête, et je me demande ce qu'elle proposerait comme alternative.

« Eh bien, si tu veux que je t'y emmène par Portoloin, je n'en ai pas, mais tu as la possibilité de me prêter ta baguette magique » je dis.

Quand elle ne répond pas, j'essaie d'imaginer le parcourt de mon idée minuscule dans son cerveau immense, je sais qu'elle montera sur le balai, elle y est obligée. Souriant, je range la pochette verte dans ma poche et monte sur mon balai.

« Malefoy, tu es certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre façon d'y aller ? ».

Je souris. « La pauvre petite Granger aurait-elle encore peur de voler ? ».

« Encore ? ».

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que Granger le rat de bibliothèque ne pouvait pas voler sur un balai même pour sauver sa vie. ».

Elle me regarde livide, elle est encore un peu tremblante de peur. Elle monte derrière moi sur le balai et met ses mains sur mes épaules, elle me touche à peine. Je me bats contre l'envie de frissonner lorsque tous les poils de mon dos se dressent. J'étouffe un petit rire et place ses mains sur mes hanches, elle va tomber, si elle se tient à mes épaules comme ça.

« Tu devrais probablement jeter un charme de Désillusion sur nous, de sorte que nous ne soyons pas vus » je dis.

Je sens cette sensation étrange d'avoir un œuf cassé sur la tête ce qui me fait savoir qu'elle a lancé le sort. Sa main touche ma hanche à nouveau légèrement, et je tire une longue bouffée, essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer, l'image de la mère de Vincent efface complètement la réaction immédiate qui se passe un peu plus bas dans mon pantalon.

« Tu devrais mieux te tenir Granger ! » je lui dis.

Puis je donne un coup sec sur le sol, elle fait un bruit que je trouve, oh, bordel, adorable.

Je nous envoie au-dessus du toit du numéro 12 avant de ralentir. Ses doigts sont agrippés presque douloureusement, et je ne pense pas que je vais être capable de supporter d'avoir ses ongles enfoncés en moi à travers mes vêtements pour la totalité du voyage.

« Granger, soit tu mets tes putains de bras autour de moi ou alors dis-moi si tu veux que nous tombions tous les deux à terre. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des marques en plus sur ma taille » je dis.

Ses mains glissent lentement à mon torse, et ses doigts se referment juste en dessous de mon nombril. Puis elle se glisse vers l'avant, et je sens son petit corps chaud se presser tout contre mon dos. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente, et j'ai des difficultés à avaler.

Merde ! Mme Crabbe, Mme Crabbe, Mme Crabbe...

« Accroche-toi bien » je parviens à dire.

Puis je me penche en avant, et nous volons vers l'ouest. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, et elle se penche en avant, rétrécissant à néant la distance entre nos deux corps.

J'essaie de faire comme si elle me retenait parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais je sais qu'elle tente de lutter contre le fait qu'elle ait le vertige.

Pourtant, comme un idiot plein d'espoir, je souhaite qu'un tout petit bout de son esprit ait des sentiments pour moi, qu'une micro partie de son cœur veuille de moi.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD]**: C'est un des chapitre que je préfère, les points de vue de Drago son bien souvent ceux qui me font le plus rire!

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! Click click click…

Merci en tout cas de lire cette traduction...

À Lundi!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	11. Chapitre 11 D

**De mieux en mieux, 432 lecteurs et 3 reviews...**

**Désolé mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment le morale pour répondre aux Rar, merci en tout cas à ceux qui laissent une petite trace de leur passage...**

**Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec le chapitre 11 alors je Re Publie aujourd'hui...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11**

Je touche le sol dans un petit jardin. Toutes les plantes à l'intérieur sont enchantées et se développent sans soin, un truc que j'ai appris de Naree, l'un de nos elfes de maison. Il m'a dit ce que la magie avait à faire, et j'ai juste eu à trouver les bons mots pour y arriver.

Je commence à descendre, mais elle n'a pas encore relâché ma taille. Je me racle la gorge, et elle tire ses mains en arrière avec un sursaut. Elle descend rapidement et s'éloigne de quelques mètres de moi.

Lorsque je range le balai, j'entends ses pas qui marchent vers le chalet.

« Pourrais-tu lever le charme de désillusion ? » je lui demande.

Elle apparaît, puis sa baguette tape le haut de ma tête, et je peux me voir.

« Nous allons nous rencontrer ici alors ? » elle me demande finalement.

Je passe devant elle, ouvre la porte arrière, et entre dans un petit salon. Je fais un mouvement avec ma main vers la cheminée, et des flammes orange prennent vie. Je me détends dans un canapé et attends qu'elle entre à son tour.

C'est mon seul réel foyer ici. C'est le seul cadeau que j'ai reçu de mon père, mis à part le Nimbus 2001, bien sûr. Il m'a donné l'argent pour cela, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit quelle maison j'avais choisie d'acheter, ni où elle se situait.

La première chose que j'ai faite, a été d'apprendre à jeter le sortilège de Fidelitas pour que je puisse protéger ma maison. Je suis le seul gardien du secret, et je n'ai rien dit à personne. Blaise et Théo sont au courant de son existence, mais je ne l'ai jamais mentionné dans le passé. Ils m'ont demandé à voir le chalet, mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de partager ce bien avec quiconque. Je pense toujours que je ne devrais pas laisser quelqu'un entrer ici.

Mais Granger... bizarrement je ne ressens pas le besoin de lui cacher. Peut-être que cela signifie que je devrais être encore plus vigilant vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle marche lentement à l'intérieur, en regardant autour d'elle avec méfiance.

« Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts cachés dans les murs », dis-je.

Elle me regarde, manifestement contrariée, et répète la question qu'elle m'a posée à l'extérieur. « Nous allons nous rencontrer ici, Malefoy ? ».

« Oui, c'est là que nous allons avoir nos rendez-vous », je réponds. « Cela sera plus sûr si tu transplanes directement dans cette salle. ».

« Qui habite ici ? » elle demande.

Je secoue la tête. « Personne ».

Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de la salle. « Comment as-tu... ».

« Tu devrais partir. Je dois y aller aussi », dis-je, en me levant.

Elle hésite avant de demander : « As-tu besoin de moi pour te ramener quelque part ? ».

Je ris. « Penses-tu vraiment être capable de m'emmener à n'importe quel endroit où je devrais être ? Le Manoir peut-être ? Rentre chez toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. ».

Elle me fusille du regard pour au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée. « Au revoir Malefoy. ».

Elle lève sa baguette et transplane dans un petit « pop » significatif. Dès qu'elle n'est plus là, je tombe sur le canapé et laisse mon regard dans les flammes.

Soudain, un visage apparaît dans la cheminée, et j'entends une voix familière.

« Drago ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir où tu es ? ».

Enfoiré de Théo. Le timing aurait pu me coûter cher.

« Je suis chez moi. ».

« Pas étonnant que je ne puisse voir qu'une saloperie de brouillard pour tout décor. On dirait que tu es assis sur de l'air. ».

« Que veux-tu ? » je grogne.

« Tu n'es pas de très bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas ? Ta tante Bellatrix te cherche partout. Elle était énervée quand je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis deux jours. Où es-tu allé ? ».

« Ne demande pas. ».

« Mais elle veut savoir. Elle est... ».

« Ne me pousse pas Théo. Je serai à la maison pour parler à ma tante dans quelques minutes. ».

« Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais comme tu n'étais pas au... ».

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire. ».

« Ouais, je sais. Je voulais juste... ».

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, et il s'arrête brusquement de parler. « Je te vois demain », dis-je.

« Très bien. Salut Drago. ».

Dès que son visage disparaît des flammes, je peux me détendre à nouveau. Même si je sais que personne ne peut entrer ou même voir l'intérieur de cette salle, je me sens toujours mal à l'aise lorsque les visages apparaissent dans le feu.

J'appelle une petite bassine qui vole de la salle de bain et la place sur la table basse en face de moi. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre durement.

« Aguamenti. ».

La Pensine se remplit d'eau, et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. La magie sans baguette devient de plus en plus facile pour moi. Je touche la surface de l'eau du bout de mon index.

Son image apparaît sur la surface de l'eau lorsque les ondulations se fanent. Elle parle à Weasley et Potter. Ils disent quelque chose qui l'inquiète, et elle se précipite vers l'escalier du quartier général de l'Ordre. J'observe les deux garçons grimper les escaliers derrière elle. Ils entrent dans une chambre au deuxième étage, et je vois Blaise couché sur un lit, inconscient.

Inquiet, je me penche plus près de l'eau. Quel est le problème avec lui ? Apparemment Granger est aussi inquiète. J'aimerais pouvoir capturer le son avec son pendentif, mais je n'ai pas encore appris à le faire.

En soupirant, je fais disparaître l'eau d'un mouvement de la main et me penche en arrière sur le canapé. Je dois vraiment rentrer au manoir. Si Tante Bella est allée voir Théo, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment me chercher pour une bonne raison.

Me souvenant que j'ai quitté mon masque et mon manteau au domicile de mon parrain, je soupire fortement. Cela va me prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour les récupérer et revenir au Manoir.

Je m'assieds sur le lit de ma chambre au Manoir, épuisé. Ma tête est toujours tourbillonnante.

Tante Bella était furieuse après moi de ne pas avoir pu me trouver ce soir. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à ma recherche, et comme Tante Bella n'a pas pu entrer en contact avec moi, il l'a punie. Alors quand elle m'a vu, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me demander où j'étais, elle a directement pénétré mon esprit. Heureusement que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de mettre en évidence des souvenirs autre que Granger, pour pouvoir la distraire et construire un vrai mur de sécurité.

Je n'ai jamais eu à cacher quoi que ce soit à Tante Bella dans le passé, mes seuls secrets concernent Granger et les sentiments que je lui porte. Depuis la nuit où je l'ai sauvée, Granger a envahi de plus en plus souvent mes pensées, et j'ai eu à ranger de plus en plus loin les images que je crée moi-même. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je pense d'elle. Je ne peux déjà pas moi-même comprendre mes sentiments. Personne d'autre ne serait en mesure de commencer même à le comprendre d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, j'ai eu à cacher une quantité relativement importante d'information, la rencontre inattendue avec Blaise à Godric's Hollow, ma rencontre avec Potter et Weasley dans la maison de mon parrain, les conversations qui ont eu lieu ce soir au siège de l'Ordre. C'est plus que je n'ai jamais eu à cacher à ma Tante, et elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de me préparer. Je suis encore stupéfait d'avoir réussi à lui cacher tout cela.

Cela ne signifie pas cependant qu'elle m'ait laissé seul.

Comme elle n'a rien découvert hors de l'ordinaire, elle a perdu son sang-froid et a attaqué mon esprit. J'ai cru que mon crâne allait se diviser en deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tentative pour passer outre les murs que j'avais mis en place, là-dessus, je suis devenu très habile pour lui dissimuler les murs que je construis. Non, elle essayait juste de me blesser et elle sait qu'elle le peut. Me punir comme elle le juge bon, je suppose, car elle-même a été punie par Voldemort pour son incapacité à me trouver.

Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle m'a blessé intentionnellement. Voldemort a dû être très furieux contre elle à en juger par la douleur qui traverse mon esprit ainsi que mon corps.

Je prends ma baguette sur la table de nuit et la dirige vers la porte de ma chambre que je verrouille. Bien que je puisse effectuer de la magie sans baguette, c'est fatiguant, et je suis déjà assez crevé pour ce soir. Je me frotte le front avec lassitude et bâille. Le soleil commence tout juste à monter, et j'ai envie de dormir.

Je tire le charme serpent de dessous ma chemise et le regarde.

J'espère que Blaise va bien. Granger avait l'air très inquiète pour lui.

La jalousie tord mes entrailles une nouvelle fois, mais je fais taire les battements de mon cœur rapidement. Les émotions comme celles-ci ne peuvent pas faire surface comme cela. Je dois garder le contrôle autant que possible sur moi-même.

Je ferme mon poing sur le pendentif et ferme les yeux.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Drago est doué pour arriver à ses fins! :)

Merci de lire cette traduction...

À Jeudi pour la suite! Peut être...


	12. Chapitre 12 H

**Bonjour chez vous, dans un premier temps je tiens à préciser, que lors de mon précédent chapitre, j'avais écrit "A Jeudi, peut être". A savoir que je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde cette traduction, c'est juste qu'ayant eut des soucis de Publication Lundi... Je prenais les devant au cas où ce serait encore le cas aujourd'hui!**

.  
><strong>Merci en tout cas pour tous vos messages, c'est très encouragent!<br>**

.  
><strong>Kayachan<strong> : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, tu retrouveras Blaise dans ce Chapitre, d'ailleurs… non j'en dis pas plus… Mme Crabb, j'aime aussi. Oh si, un peu de torture mentale, ça ne fais pas de mal, ou presque. Et puis cela ne sert à rien de tombé dans les bras de Drago dès le premier soir, quoi que… Je te souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt…

**lulu625** : Je vois que tu prends en route l'histoire, et bien j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Merci en tout cas pour tes message… Bonne lecture, ce chapitre va te plaire…

**Leeloo** : Je lui passerai le message, lui dire que tu es de tout cœur avec lui… lol Ce sera du POV d'Hermione aujourd'hui… Bonne lecture et merci de lire cette Traduction.

**Yuuki** : Salut, j'hésite justement à les supprimer, mais il y en a tellement dans l'original, que je ne peu pas non plus toute les supprimer. Moi aussi quand je lis « je dis… » ça me fais bizarre, mais bon… Je ne prends pas mal la critique, ne t'en fais pas, au contraire. Bonne lecture

**Piphanie** : Etre dans la tête d'Hermione n'est pas trop mal non plus, tu verras… Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture.

**Julie** : Le nombre de chapitre est assez important, je dirais pour resté encore un peu vague, plus de 50, nettement plus de 50 ! Merci  
>.<p>

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 12**

**.  
><strong>

Enfin mes pieds touchent le sol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé au moins une année entière à voler.

Je vois Malefoy se lever, mais mes mains ne l'ont pas encore libéré. Il se déplace un peu, puis racle sa gorge. Je force mes mains à se séparer et descends, m'éloignant de lui rapidement.

Nous avons atterri dans une cour, avec une immense variété de plantes. Endroit étrange... Je regarde autour de moi avec méfiance, me demandant si des Mangemorts pourraient se cacher derrière certains des plus grands buissons. Mes yeux se posent sur la petite maison en face de moi.

J'entends la voix de Malefoy.

« Pourrais-tu lever le charme de désillusion ? ».

Je me souviens que je suis encore invisible et lève le charme d'abord sur moi avant d'aller vers lui et de faire de même en tapotant le haut de sa tête.

« Nous allons nous rencontrer ici alors ? » je demande.

Il ne me répond pas, et je commence à me sentir frustrée. Pourquoi pense-t-il obligatoirement qu'il est indispensable d'ignorer en permanence mes questions ? Je l'observe ouvrir la porte arrière du chalet et disparaître à l'intérieur. Je contemple l'intérieur en restant en dehors du chalet, le forçant à venir me chercher. Mais ce sont des gamineries.

Avec un soupir, je me dirige vers l'entrée.

Je regarde autour de moi en faisant un pas à l'intérieur du salon peu meublé. La pièce est éclairée seulement par la lueur du feu de cheminée, un lustre en laiton éteint pend au plafond. Les murs sont peints en vert Serpentard, et un canapé, positionné pour faire face à la cheminée, est aussi vert qu'une forêt en plein été.

Mon inspection de la salle est coupée court lorsque Malefoy parle. « Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts cachés dans les murs. ».

Agacée, je me tourne vers lui et répète ma question de l'extérieur. « Allons-nous nous rencontrer ici Malefoy ? ».

« Oui, c'est là que nous allons avoir nos rendez-vous. Cela sera plus sûr si tu transplanes directement dans cette salle. ».

Après une courte pause, je demande : « Qui habite ici ? ».

Il secoue la tête. « Personne ».

Fronçant les sourcils, je regarde autour de la salle à nouveau, me préparant à lui demander comment il a trouvé un endroit comme celui-ci et comment il peut être sûr qu'il est sécurisé. « Comment as-tu... ».

« Tu devrais partir » dit-il en m'interrompant. « Je dois y aller aussi. ».

Il se lève.

J'hésite. Il n'a pas de baguette magique. « As-tu besoin de moi pour te ramener quelque part ? ».

Il se moque de moi, et je regrette immédiatement de lui avoir demandé.

« Penses-tu vraiment être capable de m'emmener à n'importe quel endroit où je devrais être ? Le Manoir peut-être ? » il se moque. « Rentre chez toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. ».

Je le fusille du regard. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye d'être gentille avec lui. C'est un crétin orgueilleux. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi les autres me l'ont-ils mis sur le dos ?

« Au revoir Malefoy. ».

Je lève ma baguette et transplane avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Je réapparais sur le seuil du numéro 12 un instant plus tard et frappe à la porte.

Cette fois c'est Ginny qui ouvre la porte, et après les mêmes questions de routine, je suis autorisée à entrer dans la maison.

« Harry et Ron voulaient... ». Elle commence, mais elle est interrompue quand Harry et Ron descendent les marches et me voient.

« Hermione ! » s'exclame Harry, un sentiment de soulagement se lit sur son visage.

Les rideaux devant le portrait de Mrs Black s'ouvrent, et elle commence à crier comme d'habitude.

« Harry, comment peux-tu oublier ? » dit Ginny exaspérée, essayant de tirer les rideaux. Harry se précipite pour l'aider, en la regardant avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je ferme la porte et me retourne au même moment où Ron m'enlace.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois rentrée saine et sauve » dit-il.

Je me dépêtre de ses bras et lui souris. « Il n'était pas armé, il ne pouvait pas me faire du mal même s'il le voulait. ».

Les plaintes de Mme Black sont enfin coupées, et Harry se tourne vers moi.

« Hermione, Blaise vient de rentrer. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne forme, mais... ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir de parler, je me lance dans les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Je peux entendre Harry et Ron grimper les marches derrière moi, gardant le silence pour ne pas réveiller Mme Black à nouveau. Je vais directement dans leur chambre et voit Blaise inconscient couché sur son lit.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » je demande penchée sur lui en touchant son front.

« Nous ne savons pas » dit Harry en regardant Ron.

Ginny pénètre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle.

« Il est rentré il y a quelques minutes et s'est évanoui sur le seuil » dit Ron. « Harry l'a emmené dans la maison sans lui poser les questions habituelles... ».

« Il était inconscient. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? » répond Harry sur la défensivement.

« Avez-vous prévenu Shacklebolt et les autres ? ».

« Oui » dit Ron. « Katie est allé trouver Lupin et Tonks. ».

Je pointe ma baguette sur Blaise. « Enervatum. ».

Ses paupières papillonnent avant de lentement se séparer et de révéler le brun moucheté d'or de ses iris. Je m'assieds sur le côté de son lit pour que je puisse le voir de plus près.

« Hermione » marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque qui n'est guère reconnaissable.

En entendant sa voix, Harry et Ginny se rapprochent.

« Blaise, tu es en vie. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es blessé ? » je demande.

Il sourit faiblement et secoue la tête tout doucement. Puis ses yeux se referment.

« Blaise, non... Reste avec moi ! » je dis.

Je prends une grande respiration et essaye de penser à tous les sorts de guérison que je pourrais connaître. Mais la plupart d'entre eux sont pour des blessures visibles, et aussi loin que je peux voir, il n'y a rien de visible chez lui.

« Les gars, aidez-moi à lui enlever sa chemise. ».

« Quoi ? » dit Ron sidéré.

« Je veux voir s'il a des marques sur lui » je lui explique.

Puis je réalise que je n'ai pas besoin d'enlever manuellement sa chemise, je fais un mouvement de baguette et son haut disparaît. Sa poitrine et ses bras sont sans tache, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec lui. Sa respiration semble devenir moins profonde, et je regarde en arrière Harry et Ginny.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'a rien dit avant de s'évanouir ? » je demande.

Je me retourne avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre et lui secoue les épaules, me demandant si je peux juste lui faire dire un mot, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Peut-être qu'il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne peut pas » dit Harry.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je jette un sort et un petit couteau apparaît dans ma main. J'entaille très légèrement son épaule, juste assez profondément pour en tirer quelques gouttes de sang.

« Hermione, que fais-tu ? » demande Harry un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

Effectivement j'avais raison, le sang qui suinte est d'une couleur brun foncé.

« Il a été empoisonné » je les informe. « C'est une potion très dangereuse, c'est la potion de Bloodroot qu'on lui a administrée, nous pouvons le guérir avec l'antidote pour les potions rare. Je suis certaine que nous en avons quelque part en bas... ».

Harry quitte sans un mot la pièce pour aller chercher l'antidote, et Ginny le suit.

« Que fait la Poison Bloodroot sur les humains ? » demande Ron.

« Elle est appelée Potion Bloodroot, et non pas poison... c'est une erreur courante. Si elle est brassée correctement, son rôle est de pourrir leurs intérieurs » je dis, en regardant Blaise. « L'antidote devrait être capables de tout restaurer à la normale, si elle n'a pas été ingurgitée pendant trop de temps. ».

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de parler ? ».

« Le hum... la potion fonctionne grâce aux cordes vocales. Comme il a été capable de dire mon nom un peu plus tôt, il ne doit pas l'avoir bu depuis trop longtemps. ».

Je ne sais pas combien cela peut l'aider pour ces blessures internes, mais j'espère que cela fera son petit effet sur lui, je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir. Il ouvre les yeux très faiblement, et je me penche plus près de lui.

« Blaise, nous savons ce qui ne va pas maintenant. Tout ira bien, je te le promets » je dis.

Un autre faible sourire et ses yeux se referment.

Puis Harry et Ginny reviennent avec un petit flacon. Je leur arrache et me tourne vers Blaise.

« Faite apparaître un seau. Il va falloir qu'il rejette le poison qu'il a bu » j'ordonne sans les regarder.

J'enlève le bouchon et tire sur la mâchoire de Blaise, le forçant à ouvrir sa bouche. Je déverse tout le contenu du flacon dans sa bouche, je ne sais toujours pas combien de ce poison, il a bu.

La réaction est presque instantanée. Il tire vers le haut, et son torse se tord de sorte qu'il peut se mettre sur le côté du lit. Harry met le seau à côté de son lit juste à temps. Le liquide qui sort de sa bouche a une teinte violette, comme je l'avais prévu.

Quand il a fini, je le repousse doucement sur le lit, appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » je demande.

Il me regarde et me donne pour la troisième fois un faible sourire.

« Est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? » je lui demande en lui souriant en retour.

Il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux. Un instant plus tard, sa respiration s'approfondit, m'indiquant qu'il s'est endormi. Je laisse le sentiment de soulagement me submerger. Dieu merci.

« Alors... il ira bien ? » demande Ginny.

« Oui ».

Elle soupire, soulagée, et s'assied sur le lit de Harry.

« Hermione ? » dit Ron doucement derrière moi.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu, mais je ne tourne pas plus la tête vers lui.

« Puis-je te parler seul à seul une minute ? ».

Je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'éloigner de Blaise pour le moment, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je veux être là quand il se réveillera. Mais je suppose que je peux m'éloigner un peu, le temps pour Ron de me parler, voir ce qu'il veut de moi une nouvelle fois.

« C'est bon Hermione » dit Harry en me tapotant l'épaule. « Ginny et moi allons veiller sur lui. Il ira aussi bien lorsque tu reviendras à ses cotés. ».

Je me mets sur pieds, regarde à nouveau le visage de Blaise, puis me retourne pour suivre Ron hors de la chambre. Nous traversons le hall jusqu'à ma chambre, et je m'assieds sur le lit.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » je lui demande.

Il remue ses pieds maladroitement. « Je sais que j'ai été un peu bête au sujet de... en vérité à propos de tout. Mais c'est juste que... parfois je souhaite que les choses redeviennent comme avant, que nous ne soyons pas séparés. » dit-il.

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Cela fait plus de deux ans que nous avons rompu. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre. Je pensais que c'était clair depuis notre retour de Rome avec Harry et Blaise.

Comme je ne réponds pas, il poursuit. « Mais euh, je sais que tu ne ressens plus la même chose que moi... depuis longtemps. ».

Au moins, il le sait.

« J'ai été très amer envers Zabini depuis que toi et Harry l'avez ramené ici. Je... c'est juste que je me sentais... remplacé. Harry a choisi d'aller avec toi au lieu de rester avec moi, et quand vous êtes revenus avec une troisième personne... ».

« Oh Ron, pourquoi te tracasses-tu encore pour cela, après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? ».

« Laisse-moi juste terminer s'il te plaît, d'accord ? ».

Je soupire. « Vas-y. ».

« La raison pour laquelle je suis amené à t'en parler maintenant, c'est... c'est parce que je veux juste te dire que je vais essayer d'être plus sympa. Je n'aime pas Zabini, mais... eh bien, il est ami avec toi et Harry, et je suppose que... je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour m'entendre avec lui. ».

« C'est bon de l'entendre ! » dis-je.

Il s'approche de moi et prend ma main droite dans les siennes, et fait de légers mouvements de son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait quand nous étions ensemble, et je retire lentement ma main.

« Tu sais, je... je me dis toujours que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble » dit-il.

Euh, quoi ? « Je croyais que tu approuvais comme moi, qu'il était temps de… » je commence à dire.

« Non, non. J'ai seulement dit cela parce que je savais que tu ne ressentais plus la même chose pour moi. Je pensais que peut-être si tu passais quelques temps loin de moi, tu finirais par te rappeler toutes les bonnes choses, et tu redécouvrirais tes sentiments pour moi. ».

« Ron, je ne peux pas... ».

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Hermione. ».

Je secoue la tête vers lui. « Ron, je ne ressens... ».

« Je sais, je sais » dit-il. « J'ai juste... Je suis sûr que ça marcherait. ».

« S'il te plaît Ron, ne pense pas de cette façon. Nous avons déjà eu une chance, et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Nous pouvons être amis, mais rien de plus » dis-je. Je me sens mal pour lui, mais il ne sera jamais capable de se l'avouer à lui-même. Il faut qu'il accepte que nous ne formerons plus un couple, jamais.

Il sourit. « C'est bon Hermione. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais essayer de changer, pour toi. ».

Je veux qu'il change pour lui, pour tout le monde, pour n'importe qui, sauf moi. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas qu'il ne pourra plus rien se passer entre nous ?

Cela fait déjà beaucoup trop de temps que nous parlons, et je veux être aux côtés de Blaise.

« Merci » dis-je tranquillement. « Mais honnêtement, tu sais déjà que j'ai tourné la page. ».

« Je sais ».

Il sort de la salle sans un mot, et je me demande si je n'y suis pas allée un peu fort. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter depuis longtemps. J'entends ses pas monter les escaliers, et je me demande à qui il va parler. Je doute que les jumeaux soient d'une grande aide pour lui, ils aiment le taquiner. Peut-être qu'il veut juste être seul.

Je quitte ma chambre et traverse le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre des garçons.

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé » me rapporte Harry.

Il est assis à côté de Ginny sur son lit.

« Merci » je lui dis. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de rester ici si vous ne voulez pas. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. ».

« Oh, Lupin est revenu. Tonks n'était pas chez elle, elle est rentrée après avoir pris contact avec Mondingus. Je lui ai parlé de Blaise, et il a jeté un coup d'œil sur lui » dit Harry.

« Où est-il maintenant ? ».

« Il est allé à la cuisine pour faire un peu plus d'Antidote » répond Ginny.

« Très bien, alors. Donc, il n'a rien vu de mauvais sur Blaise ? » je demande.

« Non, il a dit que Blaise allait bien » dit Harry, me souriant.

Il se lève et prend la main de Ginny pour la conduire hors de la salle. Son regard oscille entre moi et Blaise avant de quitter la salle. La porte se ferme, et j'ai entend un déclic de verrouillage, Harry doit avoir verrouillé de l'extérieur.

Je m'assieds sur le côté du lit de Blaise et tends la main à sa joue. Sa peau est très chaude et lisse. Ses inspirations sont lentes et tranquilles.

Lupin pense qu'il ira bien... c'est bon pour mon moral.

Puis je ressens une sensation de brûlure sur ma poitrine et sursaute, surprise. Merde, c'est le charme.

Je me détourne de Blaise et le sort de sous ma chemise pour le regarder, en le tenant par la chaîne de telle sorte que je ne sois pas brûlée de nouveau. L'heure et la date qui y étaient gravées disparaissent lentement sous mes yeux.

Lorsque rien de nouveau n'apparaît, je fronce les sourcils et tourne de l'autre côté le pendentif. Sur le côté opposé, deux lettres majuscules apparaissent dans une écriture élégante et soigneuse.

**HG**

Mes initiales.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy est en train de faire ? Que dois-je comprendre ?

.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.  
><strong>

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler** Merci :)

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Le vole ne c'est pas trop bien passé pour la Miss... Blaise empoisonné?

Merci encore de lire cette traduction...

À Lundi pour la suite!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	13. Chapitre 13 H

**Lundi, Lundi, Lundi...  
>Et qui dit Lundi? Nouveau Chapitre!<br>Bonne lecture...**

**liline2311**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est très plaisant à lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture

**Kayachan**: Tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite, en tout cas pour ce chapitre... Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre en ce qui concerne les POV de Drago... Bonne lecture

**julie**: C'est Hermione qui ne sait pas ce décider, c'est pas de ma faute. Tu vas aimer ce chapitre, on y retrouve Blaise... Merci pour ton message

**Yuuki**: J'ai changer les "je dis", j'en ai même supprimé dans les chapitres suivants... Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir laissé un message**  
><strong>

**.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit de Blaise.

Harry est parti s'isoler dans ma chambre avec Ginny. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'ils y font. Charlie est venu très tôt ce matin et a emmené Ron à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Mrs Weasley voulait le voir. C'est en tout cas ce que Harry m'a dit, lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin Ron était déjà parti.

Selon les garçons, Blaise ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois la nuit dernière. Je sais que ça va prendre un certain temps pour que son corps guérisse, mais cela m'inquiète toujours lorsqu'une personne ne reprend pas connaissance rapidement. J'ai tellement envie d'utiliser l'Enervatum sur lui, mais il est préférable de le laisser se réveiller naturellement.

J'ai reçu l'aide des garçons pour le mettre sous les couvertures la nuit dernière avant de le quitter pour moi-même aller au lit. Sa main droite, la main qui tient sa baguette, repose par dessus les couvertures, sur sa poitrine. Je la prends avec précaution et la tire à mes genoux. La douceur de sa peau sombre est rompue par quelques fines cicatrices. Cette main a sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois depuis deux ans.

Je regarde son visage et souhaite qu'il ouvre les yeux. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je lui ai donné l'antidote, ce n'est pas étonnant pour le moment s'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. C'est même presque normal. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir revoir ses yeux bruns me regarder...

Je regarde à nouveau vers le bas, sa main, et la serre entre les deux miennes. Ses grandes mains sont toujours aussi chaudes.

« Je t'aime aussi. ».

Au son de sa voix, mes yeux volent à son visage et je vois que son regard est fixé sur nos mains.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » je demande, choisissant d'ignorer sa déclaration.

Il sourit. « Ouais. Merci de garder ma main au chaud. ».

Je secoue la tête et commence à libérer sa main, mais il la resserre autour de la mienne.

« Non, plus sérieusement » dit-il. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. ».

« Je te dois bien ça » je réponds avec un petit sourire.

Nos yeux se rencontrent pour un moment, et je ne peux pas détourner le regard.

Il sourit encore. « Continue à me regarder comme ça, et je vais vraiment commencer à penser que tu as le béguin pour moi. ».

Je me moque de lui et regarde à nouveau nos mains. Il est toujours en train de tenir la mienne, juste assez serré pour que je ne puisse l'enlever. Sans me faire mal toutefois.

« Tu étais censé traquer les différents mouvements de Mangemort à Liverpool, c'est ça ? » je demande. « Comment as-tu été empoisonné ? ».

Il soupire, l'amusement s'évanouissant de son visage. « Ouais, à propos de cela... J'ai été stupide. ».

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? ».

« Je me suis assis avec un homme, attends, laisse-moi recommencer. J'ai vu un homme entouré par un groupe de magiciens, alors je suis parti l'aider à assommer tous ses agresseurs. Il a proposé de m'offrir un verre, alors je suis allé avec lui. C'était un gars du coin. Je me suis dis que je pourrais lui demander si des choses étranges s'étaient déroulées ses derniers temps. ».

Il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux.

« C'est lui qui t'as empoisonné, c'est ça ? » je lui demande.

« Ouais » répond-il. « Je pense qu'il a glissé du poison dans mon verre quand je ne faisais pas attention. Je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais été empoisonné jusqu'à ce que ma voix devienne plus rauque que d'habitude et que mon estomac et ma poitrine commencent à me brûler. ».

« Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti » dis-je.

« Ouais, moi aussi. ».

Je souris. « On dirait que le Grand Zabini s'est égaré » je le taquine.

« Hé, ho. Même les plus grands ont déjà fait des erreurs occasionnellement. Nous ne sommes encore que des humains après tout. ».

Je roule des yeux. « Oui, bien sûr. ».

« Alors, où sont Harry et Ginny ? Et Weasley ? ».

« Charlie est venu tôt ce matin pour emmener Ron à la Chaumière aux Coquillages » je dis. « Les deux autres sont en face. ».

« Ils se bécotent ? ».

Je ris. « Probablement, oui. ».

Il sourit. « Que dirais-tu si nous suivions le même chemin qu'eux et que nous nous embrassions comme des fous ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Blaise, tu es incorrigible. ».

« Je ne plaisante pas » dit-il, avec le même sourire encore sur son visage. « Tu as des lèvres très très tentantes, Hermione. ».

Je vire au rouge carmin instantanément et détourne la tête, inconsciemment je me lèche les lèvres. Il me serre la main et me tire légèrement vers lui dans une tentative de me faire reprendre ma place initial, mais je ne change pas de position.

« Je t'en prie Hermione. Tu n'as plus de sentiment pour ce rouquin de malheur, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non, bien sûr que je n'en ai plus » je dis, en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je suis consciente que mes joues ont encore quelques nuances plus rouges que d'habitude. « Mais cela ne signifie pas que je m'intéresse à toi. ».

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu n'es pas du tout intéressée par moi ? ».

Ma langue semble s'être attachée et enroulée tel un nœud, et j'ai recours à un signe de tête.

Il pousse sur ses mains et se lève lentement sur ses coudes, gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Puis il laisse tomber ses yeux sur mes lèvres, et je remarque que sa langue s'extrait et s'amuse à mouiller sa propre bouche.

« Blaise, arrête de m'agacer » je dis.

Il sourit sincèrement.

« Je n'ai rien fait » il me murmure.

Il se déplace lentement, quelques centimètres nous séparent, ses yeux fixent mon visage à la recherche de la moindre réaction positive ou non.

Vais-je vraiment le laisser m'embrasser ?

« Non, stop ! ».

Cette voix... Ron ?

Blaise tourne la tête vers sa droite, dans la direction de l'exclamation et je ressens une certaine déception jaillissant dans ma poitrine. Je suis... déçue... qu'il n'ait pas pu m'embrasser. Je prends une grande respiration et tourne ma tête vers la gauche juste à temps pour voir émerger Ron de sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

« Excellent timing la Belette » dit Blaise en secouant la tête.

« Ron... que fais-tu ici ? N'étais-tu pas censé être à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ? » je demande.

Son visage est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « Tu... tu allais le laisser t'embrasser. ».

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question que la dame a posée ! » dit Blaise en se recouchant.

« C'est bon Blaise » je dis. Puis je reprends pour Ron, « Et si c'était ce que je voulais ? Je pensais que tu avais dis que... ».

« J'ai dit que j'allais essayer d'être ami avec lui, pas que j'approuverais le fait qu'il t'embrasse ! ».

« Oh, alors maintenant j'ai besoin de ton approbation avant d'embrasser quelqu'un ? » je grogne.

La colère monte dans ma poitrine. Ron ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je pointe ma baguette sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je le désarme et ensuite le réduit au silence. Il fixe ses yeux sur moi avec fureur.

« Penses-tu qu'être mon ex-petit ami te donne une sorte de pouvoir sur moi ? Je suis autorisée à embrasser qui je veux. Tu ne peux pas me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser un garçon parce que toi tu ne veux pas. À présent, tu sais mieux que quiconque que je suis en train de me contrôler pour ne pas te... ».

« C'est bon Hermione, je pense qu'il a compris » dit Blaise assis de nouveau. Il tend la main et essaie de me faire baisser mon bras et ma baguette.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon » je dis en regardant Ron.

Ne sait-il pas que l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rompu en premier lieu c'était parce que je ne supportais plus la façon dont il essayait de contrôler chaque aspect de ma vie ? Il n'a jamais voulu que j'aille en mission sans lui, que je me débrouille seule. Il était même jaloux de Ginny et Harry, il était imbuvable lorsque je leur parlais à eux au lieu de venir me confier à lui.

Ron me fixe du regard de nouveau, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il croit qu'il a le droit de définir les grandes lignes de ma vie.

« Hermione... » commence Blaise.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Blaise, j'attrape de mes deux mains sa chemise et le rapproche de moi. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je plante mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse furieusement. Il reste complètement immobile, sans aucun doute choqué par mes actes. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je veux plus que tout montrer à Ron que je ne suis pas sienne.

Je recule un tout petit peu et caresse sa lèvre supérieure de ma langue. Ce qui semble abonder dans mon sens, Blaise se penche en avant, en revenant à un baiser plus fiévreux. Lorsque sa langue glisse dans ma bouche, je la caresse avec la mienne, entendant un léger gémissement venant de lui.

Ensuite, une main agrippe mon épaule solidement et me tire en arrière, brisant notre baiser.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain ? » crie Ron livide.

Je réalise qu'il a récupéré sa baguette et sa voix lorsque j'étais légèrement… distraite.

« Si tu ne sais pas comment on appelle cela, et bien j'ai embrassé Blaise ! » je réponds calmement.

« Alors c'était ça, c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas te remettre avec moi, pour lui ? » dit-il, fulminant. « Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre. Tous les deux, allez-vous... ».

« Sors d'ici ! » je dis en pointant la porte du doigt.

« Très bien. Tu vas le regretter. ».

« Sort d'ici ! » je me répète.

Ron quitte la pièce et claque la porte derrière lui. J'entends des cris étouffés à l'extérieur, le bruit doit encore avoir réveillé Mme Black.

Je me retourne pour regarder Blaise et voir qu'il est penché en arrière sur ses coudes, et me regarde.

« Blaise, je... ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Ouais, je sais. Tu ne voulais rien de ce qui s'est passé. Tu voulais juste essayer de lui prouver une chose. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre un peu plus hors de lui. ».

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. « C'est de ta faute, je reste auprès de toi depuis trop longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? ».

« Pas trop longtemps, juste le temps qu'il faut » répond-il en bâillant largement.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu » je lui dis. « Ton corps a besoin de se rétablir entièrement. ».

« Ouais, d'accord. Je vais dormir un peu. Cependant, tu devrais probablement aller parler à Weasley. Je n'ai pas envie d'être attaqué dans mon sommeil. ».

Je soupire. « Je vais demander à Harry de lui parler pour moi. Je suis trop en colère contre lui pour lui parler maintenant. ».

« Tous les moyens sont possibles. ».

« Je reviendrai plus tard, alors. ».

Blaise hoche la tête.

Je me lève et prends la direction de la porte. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la porte, il parle.

« Hermione ? ».

Je fais une pause et reviens vers lui.

« Tu embrasses très très bien » dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

« Ferme-la, Blaise » je dis, avant de quitter avec hâte la chambre et en tirant la porte derrière moi.

C'est le silence complet dans la maison, Mme Black a déjà dû être maîtrisée. Puis j'entends des voix en bas et me dirige vers elles.

« Oh bonjour, Hermione » dit Seamus avec un large sourire.

« Seamus, salut » je réponds avec un sourire. « Quand es-tu arrivé ? ».

« Il est arrivé il y a quelques heures » dit Lee.

« C'est vrai. C'était normalement qu'un arrêt pour ça » dit Seamus en nous montrant une petite fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande.

« Quelque chose pour ma mission. Je serai de retour ici dans deux jours, sinon, alors quelque chose ne va pas, et vous les gars devraient probablement envoyer quelqu'un me chercher » dit-il.

« Où seras-tu déjà ? » demande Lee.

« Hellifield. C'est une ville dans le North Yorkshire » répond Seamus.

« OK » dit Lee. « Je vais en parler aux jumeaux. ».

« Lupin le sait aussi, donc si vous oubliez... ».

« Nous n'oublierons pas » je dis. « Mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Prends soin de toi, Seamus. ».

Il hoche la tête et ouvre la porte d'entrée. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. ».

Après cela, il part.

« Je me demande quelle est sa mission » dit Lee.

Puis, il y a une explosion à l'étage, et je secoue la tête dans la direction de l'escalier.

Lee se moque de mon expression inquiète. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Juste quelque chose sur quoi les jumeaux et moi-même travaillons. On se revoit plus tard. ».

Il monte les escaliers, et je décide qu'il est temps de parler à Harry de ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Où est Ron d'ailleurs ? Je regarde dans la direction de la cuisine juste à temps pour le voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il me fixe. Quand il voit que je l'ai repéré, il ferme la porte entièrement.

En soupirant, je commence à monter à l'étage. Harry sera certainement plus en mesure de parler à un crétin comme Ron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler** Merci :)

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: C'est un petit coquin le Blaise! ;)

Merci pour vos messages, c'est très encourageant pour traduire la suite...

À Jeudi pour la suite!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	14. Chapitre 14 D

**Piphanie**: Lol… Je suis d 'accord avec toi, Ron est plus que crétin même… Blaise est encore difficile à comprendre, mais tu le découvrira un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres… Bonne lecture et Merci pour ton message.

**Kayachan**: Je t'imagine bien hurler en amphi… Et oui du Blaise dans toute sa splendeur ! Oui Ron est très… collant, c'est le mot qui convient, et encore tu n'as pas tout vu… Bienvenue dans la tête de Drago, Bonne lecture et à très vite… Merci.

**Julie** : Blaise ? Moi aussi je le surkiff dans cette fic… Ron est toujours aussi… Ron !  
>En ce qui concerne mon pseudo et bien c'est un mélange de prénom masculin, en occurrence « Nicolas », prénom de mon ex et je sais pas si tu connais le film avec Madonna « Evita », prénom espagnole ayant la même signification que mon propre prénom, "Eva", et bien tu associe les deux et hop, ça donne Nivita ! Bon je suis plus avec mon ex depuis pfffffiou, mais j'ai toujours gardé ce pseudo… Donc c'est resté… Rien à voir avec Nikita, même si… Voilà, tu sais tout. Merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.<p>

**liline2311** : On est Jeudi ! Ah alors tu sais combien il y a de chapitre, ça laisse rêveur n'est ce pas ? T'inquiète j'irai jusqu'au bout ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message.

**.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.**

**Chapitre 14**

Je m'incline respectueusement et m'agenouille.

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? » demande Voldemort.

« On m'a donné ma nuit, je n'avais pas de patrouille » je réponds. « J'ai passé la plupart de la nuit dans un bar. ».

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas te blâmer. Lève-toi » dit-il. « Bellatrix, tu peux y aller. ».

Lorsque je me remets sur pieds, Tante Bella quitte la salle et ferme la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fait environ deux heures que je suis arrivé au manoir, et Voldemort est ici, plus enclin à la discussion qu'il avait l'intention d'avoir avec moi la nuit dernière.

« Cela fait un moment maintenant que nous nous sommes point vus. Je doutais que le poignard puisse être retrouvé, mais je savais que j'avais raison de te faire confiance là-dessus. ».

Je garde mes yeux sur le sol. « Je vis pour vous servir, Mon Seigneur. ».

« Comment as-tu amélioré tes compétences ? ».

« Je suis allé au Manoir de Rogue dans l'ancienne maison de l'impasse du Tisseur. ».

Il me donne un sourire rare.

« Bien. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, mais tu dois en remplir deux autres pour moi. D'abord, tu vas livrer ce poignard... » avec un geste de la main, le poignard que j'ai ramené de l'ancienne maison des Potter flotte au-dessus de moi « à la maison de Macnair. Puis, demain soir, tu vas aller dans un village dans le North Yorkshire appelé Hellifield. Tu attendras l'arrivée de Seamus Finnigan. Je suppose que tu te rappelles de lui à l'école ? ».

Je hoche la tête. Puis je réalise que la dague est encore flottante à environ un pied en face de moi, et je tends la main pour la prendre.

« Je veux que tu me rapportes sa tête. ».

Sans hésiter un instant, je laisse tombe à genoux. « Oui, Mon Seigneur. ».

J'ai appris qu'une réponse rapide est absolument cruciale quand il s'agit de gagner sa confiance. L'hésitation m'a fait gagner des regards douteux ainsi que des commentaires moqueurs de sa part dans le passé, mais après la première année, je suis devenu insensible à la surprise de ses demandes. Je suppose que je suis « préparé » pour n'importe quoi.

« Bien. Je reviens le lendemain matin de ta rencontre avec Finnigan. J'espère que tu seras là lorsque j'arriverai. ».

« Oui, Mon Seigneur, » je répète.

« Tu peux partir. ».

Je me lève et quitte la salle en silence. Tante Bella est debout à l'extérieur, elle attend. Lorsque je me présente, elle me regarde de haut en bas, et elle semble déçue. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose, mais elle pénètre dans la pièce et referme la porte.

Étrange.

Je me dirige vers le couloir, avec l'intention d'aller dans ma chambre.

« Drago ! ».

Je retiens un soupir et me tourne vers le visage de mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait te dire ? » il demande.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission » je réponds en rangeant le poignard dans mes robes.

Il me regarde avec colère et tempête tout seul. Je sais qu'il voulait me demander si oui ou non Voldemort m'avait parlé de lui. Selon ma mère, Voldemort ne donne plus de mission à mon père depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui signifie qu'il ne donne à mon père aucune chance de se racheter.

Eh bien... je suppose que c'est une honte pour lui. Parfois, je voudrais avoir perdu sa faveur. Mais bien sûr, je serais constamment préoccupé par le fait de rester en vie. Il n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit en colère en vérité.

Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte et prends un moment pour m'asseoir et réfléchir.

Cette mise à mort semble être inévitable. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'apporte à Voldemort une fausse tête et lui faire croire que s'en est une vraie. En mourant les êtres vivants en général reviennent à leur forme naturelle, donc Polynectar et transfiguration d'homme sont hors de question.

Je me demande comment Voldemort sait que Finnigan sera demain soir à Hellifield. J'envisage de contacter Granger. Si elle peut convaincre Finnigan de ne pas y aller, sa vie pourrait être épargnée. Mais si je n'ai pas la tête quand Voldemort revient au Manoir dans deux jours, il ne sera pas indulgent à mon égard.

Finnigan devra être là.

Ayant pris ma décision, je décide d'aller à la maison de Macnair y déposer le poignard. Il est préférable d'exécuter ces petites missions aussi rapidement que possible.

Je sors ma baguette et transplane.

J'arrive en face d'un grand complexe d'appartements miteux à Londres. Visible uniquement à ceux qui en connaissent l'existence, le bâtiment Macnair est coincé entre deux immeubles d'appartements Moldus. J'entre dans le bâtiment et poursuit ma marche dans l'ascenseur. J'ai été ici plusieurs fois auparavant, mais en général je viens récupérer des choses plutôt que de les livrer.

Au dernier l'étage, je sors de l'ascenseur et le frappe à la porte de Macnair. On m'ouvre un moment plus tard et Macnair apparaît.

« Ah, Malefoy Jr. On m'a dit de vous attendre » dit-il, revenant dans son salon en gesticulant pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais entrer.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. J'ai juste quelque chose à vous donner. ».

« Entrez » il insiste.

Je ne supporte pas cet homme.

Lors de notre dernière entrevue, il m'a dit combien il aimait tuer des gens. Il m'a décrit avec beaucoup de détail l'une de ces façons favorites de tuer. Il avait capturé une femme moldue et avait décidé de la tuer lentement, sans utiliser la magie. Penser à cela me rend encore malade.

À contrecœur, j'entre dans son appartement, et il ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ? » demande Macnair.

Je sors la dague et la tiens à sa portée.

« C'est joli » dit-il en la prenant avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il met le poignard sur une table et se tourne vers moi.

« Je dois partir maintenant » lui dis-je.

« Où devez-vous aller ? » il me demande.

« J'ai quelques affaires à régler. ».

« Maintenant, là, et bien vous me donnez l'impression de ne pas vouloir rester en ma compagnie. ».

« Et vous me donnez l'impression de me retenir pour que je sois en retard à un rendez-vous » je réponds.

Il me regarde dubitatif. « Vous revenez d'une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Il n'est pas la seule personne que je dois rencontrer » je dis.

« Très bien, alors… » dit Macnair. « Bonne chance pour demain soir, Malefoy Jr. ».

Je lui donne un sourire confiant et ouvre la porte.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas besoin de chance. ».

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Un bruit fort, des lumières clignotantes. Le plancher vibre avec les mouvements de tous les danseurs. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Les Clubs semblent être les seuls endroits qui n'ont pas ressenti les effets négatifs de la guerre. Les gens viennent ici pour échapper à la peur constante.

Au début, je faisais la même chose. Mais dernièrement, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné pour moi. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce qui se passe en dehors du club, douleur, destruction, mort. Ce soir, je pense à l'assassinat que je vais commettre, celui que je ne peux pas arrêter si je veux vivre.

« Drago, pourquoi as-tu l'air si malheureux ? » me demande Greg.

Je soupire et finis le reste de ma bouteille de Whisky pur Feu. Jetant un regard sur lui, je me rends compte qu'il ne plaisante pas. Bien sûr, il ne plaisante pas. Il n'est pas censé être brillant. Mais Théo lui répond pour moi.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est malheureux ? Sommes-nous tous des malheureux ? ».

« Son esprit est ailleurs, il ne parle pas, il n'est pas comme d'habitude » observe Vincent, venant défendre Greg. Ils essaient toujours de s'entraider.

« Je vais bien » je dis. Je lève la main pour attirer l'attention du barman et demande : « Des nouveaux morts ? ».

Vincent et Grégory se regardent en souriant bêtement.

« On dirait qu'ils n'en ont jamais assez » dit Théo. « J'ai été coincé en patrouille pendant un moment. Mais je ne me plains pas. ».

« Où est-ce que tu patrouilles ? Pas à Poudlard, je ne t'y ai pas vu. ».

« Non, pas à Poudlard. Et je suis content de cela. Je ne pense pas que je serais heureux si je devais aller patrouiller à Poudlard. ».

J'éjecte le bouchon d'une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky pur Feu et hoche la tête en direction du barman, pour le remercier. « Je déteste marcher dans les couloirs et ne voir personne. Bien sûr, il y avait un tas de Sang-de-Bourbe dans toute l'école, mais elle était vivante au moins. Dumbledore était un bon directeur quoi qu'on en dise. ».

Théo acquiesce. « Ouais, je dois l'admettre, il était bon. ».

« Nous avons tué huit personnes » dit Greg.

« Il leur a fallu aussi longtemps pour compter » dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Emmenons quelques filles et allons-y » dit Théo. « Nous pouvons laisser ces deux bouffons tout seuls ».

Je secoue la tête.

« Eh, viens. Il y a une petite blonde là-bas, elle te dévore des yeux » dit-il en hochant la tête vers la gauche.

Je ne regarde même pas. « Je vais prendre un dernier verre chez moi. Je suis épuisé. ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'arrêter, je me dirige vers la sortie. Quelqu'un attrape mon bras lorsque j'atteins presque la liberté, et je regarde en arrière pour voir Astoria Greengrass. J'enlève sa main de mon bras en le secouant.

« Salut Drago » dit-elle avec sa voix haut perchée et souriant gentiment.

« Astoria » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps » dit-elle. « Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé de hibou ? ».

« Je dois y aller. Je suis en retard » je mens.

Elle tend la main vers mon bras à nouveau, mais je me dépêche d'être hors de sa portée et de quitter le club. Je transplane dès que je suis à l'extérieur. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller au club ce soir, cela ne m'a jamais aidé dans le passé, je n'arrive jamais à oublier vraiment mes problèmes quand je suis là-bas. Alors pourquoi être venu ce soir ?

Je m'effondre sur le canapé dans mon havre de paix et regarde les braises dans la cheminée. Je lève la bouteille à mes lèvres pour prendre une autre longue gorgée. Le liquide brûle le long de ma gorge, et je fixe mes yeux sur l'amas de charbon éteint. D'une simple pensée, le feu reprend vie. Je me demande ce que cela provoque à l'intérieur de moi, ce liquide si toxique. Et s'il me brûlait de l'intérieur ? J'ai vu un jour quelqu'un brûler vif... c'était un spectacle difficile à regarder.

Je pouvais palper sa douleur.

Soupirant, je jette la bouteille et le reste de son contenu dans la cheminée.

Je sors mon pendentif et envisage sérieusement de dire à Granger qu'elle doit venir ici maintenant. Je veux la voir près de moi, ses yeux bruns, toucher la minuscule cicatrice sur sa joue, entendre sa voix lyrique, goûter ses lèvres charnues, l'embrasser...

Je gémis et frotte mon front.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire ce que Théo avait suggéré, draguer une sorcière et la ramener au Manoir pour soulager mon stress.

Mais je sais déjà que cela ne m'aurait pas soulagé. Depuis que j'ai vu Granger dans la Forêt interdite, toutes les filles que j'ai mises dans mon lit avaient son visage et criaient mon nom avec sa voix. Si j'avais ramené une autre fille ce soir, cela aurait été la même chose encore une fois. Et je ne veux pas.

Je prends ma baguette et le dirige vers la bassine vide qui est toujours sur la table basse.

« Aguamenti. ».

La Pensine se recharge, et je me penche en avant, regardant mon reflet dans l'eau claire. Je me concentre sur elle, plaçant le bout de mon index sur l'eau, et je regarde les petites rides se déplacer vers les bords de la bassine.

Elle est couchée dans son lit, endormie. Ginny Weasley est également couchée sur son lit, respirant profondément. Si elle s'est endormie, cela veut dire que Blaise va bien. Comme il me traverse l'esprit, je laisse courir distraitement une main le long de la cicatrice qu'il m'a donnée.

Cela avait été un âpre combat. Je sentais qu'il m'avait trahi. Il savait que je me retournerais contre lui. Il serait presque trop facile pour moi d'en finir avec lui maintenant, avec tous les sorts que j'ai appris grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce combat datait d'il y a trois ans, et nous étions de force égale.

Je me souviens encore de la façon dont le sang avait giclé de la plaie sur son dos, je peux encore entendre ses cris de douleur. Je me rappelle n'avoir eu aucun remords, je souhaitais même le tuer, qu'il n'existe plus. Mais quand il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai vu la douleur et le désespoir dans ses yeux, et les mots restés sur le bout de ma langue. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Je me souviens de la sensation déchirante lorsque son sort a tailladé son chemin jusqu'à mon torse, je me souviens m'être retrouvé à terre et de tirer un charme pathétique de désarmement.

Théo était alors apparu et nous avait regardé l'un après l'autre inquiet de ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il savait que j'étais un Mangemort, mais il hésitait encore, déchiré entre ce qu'il était et l'envie de rester en vie et libre. Je me rappelle lui avoir crié dessus, lui disant de tuer Blaise, tuer le garçon qui avait trahi ma confiance. Je me souviens du regard terrifié sur son visage qu'il secoua et Théo transplana avec Blaise.

J'avais le vertige avec la perte importante de sang, et je n'ai pas eu la force de soulever ma baguette. Tante Bella m'a trouvé un instant plus tard et m'a immédiatement emmené au Manoir, où ils ont travaillé fiévreusement pour me guérir.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à ce combat. J'ai essayé d'oublier, ne jamais y penser. Cette guerre m'a fait perdre mon meilleur ami.

Je regarde de nouveau vers l'eau et observe les changements de Granger dans son sommeil, elle tient les couvertures serrées autour d'elle.

A-t-elle froid ?

Je me retrouve en train de souhaiter la prendre dans mes bras pour la tenir au chaud. Mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. À ses yeux, je l'ai toujours détesté. Et elle m'a toujours détesté.

J'ai perdu ma chance avec elle le jour où mes parents m'ont convaincu que les nés-Moldus avaient du sang sale et étaient donc sous les Sang Pur.

Je jette un dernier regard sur elle. Je dois me forcer à ne pas la regarder de cette manière. Je suis déjà trop attaché à elle, je ne peux pas me permettre de couler plus profondément.

Elle semble si paisible dans son sommeil, ses lèvres roulent en un petit sourire.

« Fais de beaux rêves Granger. ».

À mon commandement, l'eau disparaît.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler** Merci :)

.

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Et on retrouve Drago l'inquiet!

On restera avec lui pour le prochain chapitre...

Merci pour vos messages, c'est très encouragent pour traduire la suite...

À Lundi pour la suite!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Malheureusement ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je ne suis pas en état de vous fournir de nouveaux chapitres pour le moment. Je viens de perdre mon neveu d'à peine deux ans et demi. Alors je tiens à m'excuser, mais des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses m'attendent ailleurs.**

**Je promets néanmoins que la suite arrivera prochainement, laissez moi un peu de temps.**

**Merci en tout cas**

**Niv'**


	16. Chapitre 15 D

Bonjour à tous,

J'aimerai remercier chacune d'entre vous pour les messages privés, les douce review pleine de sympathie et de mots qui m'ont énormément touchés.

Si j'ai justifié ma non publication c'est parce que j'avais reçu un très adorable message privé que je vous copie ici même dans son ensemble sans avoir changé un seul mot :

« G t certaine que tu ne tiendrai pas le rythme de tes publi, com d'habitude vs les traducteur vs promettez mais vous ne tenez pas vos putains de promesse. Ca me saoul grave les meufs comme toi ! Je viendrai plus lire tes fic pour la peine ! Une lectrice de perdu ma cocotte ! Adieu ! »

Adorable vous ne trouvez pas ! Bref, je n'en dirai pas plus sur cette personne qui ne mérite même pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

En ce qui me concerne la famille, on essai de relevé la tête, même si cela reste très délicat. Alors l'écriture pour ma part m'a beaucoup aidé… Merci encore à toutes !

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapitre 15**

Une forte rafale de vent me fait vaciller, mais je ne sens pas le froid, un charme de réchauffement sur mon manteau prend soin de moi.

Je suis debout à l'angle d'une rue, appuyé sur un lampadaire. Je ne sais pas exactement quand et où Finnigan va se montrer, mais après avoir passé une journée à errer dans les rues sous un charme de désillusion, je sais que cet endroit est le plus propice dans le petit village.

Puis je vois Greg marcher dans la rue et fronce les sourcils. Il ne devrait pas être ici... et jamais au grand jamais il ne se sépare de Vincent.

Comme il passe sans me voir, je suis encore sous le charme de désillusion, il me bouscule. Ce n'est pas Greg. Il marche avec le dos trop droit. Je sais comment marche Greg, son dos est presque toujours voûté. Et Greg ne se promènerait jamais en plein air sans son masque. Il peut être con, mais il n'aurait jamais désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je suis prêt à parier que cet imposteur est Finnigan.

Je scrute les environs.

Deux filles traversent la rue en parlant. Un vieux couple marche lentement vers moi sur le trottoir. Les témoins sont trop nombreux.

Je suis « Greg » pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre finalement une rue qui est déserte.

Dès que je suis sûr que nous ne serons pas vus, je le désarme par derrière.

Il tourne la tête, alarmé, et quand il ne voit personne, il court dans une ruelle voisine et plonge derrière une benne à ordures avec l'agilité que jamais Greg ne pourrait présenter. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je vais vers lui, pas la peine d'être silencieux maintenant. Il entend mes pas et regarde autour de lui sauvagement.

« Qui est là ? » dit-il.

Je dois être sûr que c'est Finnigan avant de le tuer, je refuse de tuer plus de gens que je ne le devrais. Un seul suffira.

« Goyle, je n'avais jamais imaginé que je serais assez chanceux pour t'attraper moi-même » je dis d'une voix faible. « Tu as tué ma famille. Et maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir te rendre la pareille pour ce que tu as fait. ».

Il répète sa requête, en regardant dans ma direction. « Qui est là ? ».

« Est-ce important ? Leur as-tu demandé qui ils étaient avant de tuer ma famille ? ».

« Qui es-tu ? ».

J'essaie de me souvenir d'une personne que Goyle a massacrée. « Je suis Terry. Terry Boot. ».

« Pourquoi tu ne te montres pas ? ».

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? Tu ne t'es pas montré lorsque tu es rentré dans MA maison pour tuer MES parents ! ».

« Je... je ne suis pas Goyle, Terry. Je suis dans l'Ordre. ».

« Ah oui, et moi je suis un Mangemort venu te donner une petite raclée » dis-je.

« J'utilise du Polynectar. Terry, ne me tue pas. Il te suffit de venir avec moi. Dans moins d'une minute le déguisement va disparaître. Je dois sortir d'ici. ».

« Je peux attendre une minute. Qui es-tu vraiment si tu n'es pas Gregory Goyle ? ».

« Je suis Seamus, de Gryffondor. Nous étions de la même année. ».

« Oui, je sais qui est Seamus. Je suis surpris que tu te rappelles de lui, tu n'es qu'un stupide gorille. ».

« Je ne te mens pas » dit-il.

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, son visage et son corps commencent à changer, et il s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui pour se soutenir. Je regarde son visage devenir moins gras et son corps n'est plus que fait de graisse. Il est beaucoup plus petit que Greg. Quand il cesse de changer, l'homme que je recherche est devant moi, pas de doute, c'est Seamus Finnigan.

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, et des cordes telles un serpent s'enroulent autour de ses jambes et de ses bras pour le maintenir immobile. Il reste appuyé contre le mur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-il, inquiet.

Je lève le charme de désillusion sur moi et son expression change du tout au tout, passant d'inquiétude à terreur de découvrir un masque et une robe de Mangemort.

C'est lui ou moi. Je dois le faire.

« Désolé, Finnigan. Je t'aiderais si je le pouvais, mais c'est hélas nécessaire pour la suite. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, je pointe ma baguette à la gauche de son cou et rapidement balance mon bras vers la droite. La coupe est si mince qu'elle est à peine perceptible au premier abord. Puis le sang commence à affluer de son cou, et son corps bascule vers la droite, sa tête se sépare du reste de son corps et atterrit à environ un pied loin de son cou.

Je pousse un soupir. Quelle saleté c'est de devoir tuer. Aussi propre que j'ai essayé de faire la coupe, le sang est encore partout sur le sol, coulant librement de la plaie. Je sais que c'est ridicule de s'attendre à ce qu'un corps ne saigne pas, mais bon, je me demande s'il y a un moyen de faire en sorte que ce rouge ne coule plus. Peut-être que je pourrais inventer un sort pour faire disparaître tout le sang dans le corps de quelqu'un avant de le décapiter.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de réfléchir à cela ?

Marchant autour de la piscine croissante de sang, je me penche pour regarder sa tête.

Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts, sa dernière émotion reste inscrite sur son visage. Je tends la main et ferme les yeux. Faisant apparaître un sac imperméable à l'eau, imperméable au sang serait plus de mise, pour contenir la tête. Je fais léviter la tête et la place à l'intérieur du sac avant de le fermer hermétiquement.

Je regarde son corps décapité. J'ai suffisamment de temps pour mettre son corps dans un lieu sûr avant de retourner au manoir.

Je place le sac dans mon sac de voyage vert avant de revenir vers lui pour tenir fermement les bras sans vie de Finnigan. Je lève ma baguette et transplane. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Assis dans le canapé dans mon chalet, je regarde le lustre au dessus de ma tête, c'est rare lorsque celui-ci est allumé. D'un mouvement de baguette, les bougies scintillent et prennent vie, et la pièce est pleinement illuminée.

J'ai transplané au milieu de quelques bois abandonnés et j'avais prévu de laisser là le corps de Finnigan quand j'ai réalisé que les membres de l'Ordre allaient probablement le chercher après qu'il ait disparu. Mais j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient juste croire à une disparition ou une capture, j'ai donc transplané avec son corps pour lui trouver un endroit paisible où je pourrais l'enterrer.

Après l'avoir enterré, je suis venu directement ici. Je vais devoir répondre demain matin au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il aura quelque nouveau tour à m'apprendre. N'est-ce pas tout simplement fantastique ?

Je regarde la Pensine vide en face de moi et je secoue la tête. Je ne regarderai pas encore une fois Granger dormir. Je ne peux pas laisser cela devenir une habitude.

Je retire le charme de sous ma chemise et le regarde pendant une longue minute.

Oh, si tentant.

Oh quel enfer, que Merlin me vienne en aide. Je pourrais aussi bien la faire venir ici si je passe beaucoup de mon temps à ne regarder qu'elle. Peut-être pourrais-je sauver quelques vies supplémentaires, je devrais pouvoir trouver une raison de la faire venir ici. Je prends le pendentif dans mon poing, ferme les yeux et me focalise sur le mot « maintenant ».

Après avoir communiqué avec le charme autour de mon cou, je fais apparaître un parchemin. Je place le bout de ma baguette contre et me concentre sur la carte que Tante Bella m'a montrée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour la voir, mais suffisamment pour que j'en fasse une photographie dans ma mémoire. Les lignes noires se matérialiser sur le parchemin, avec différentes couleurs et annotations que Tante Bella a notées pour les nouveaux fidèles.

« Malefoy. ».

Je sursaute presque au son de sa voix qui vient de derrière moi. Je suis rarement pris au dépourvu, et je suis surpris de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence dans la pièce. Je dois vraiment rester sur terre lorsqu'elle traîne aux alentours.

« Tu es venue plus vite que je m'y attendais » je commente.

« Ton pendentif a déclaré « maintenant ». J'ai en quelque sorte eu le sentiment que cela pourrait être urgent » dit-elle d'une manière assez neutre en marchant jusque devant le canapé.

Ma réaction à sa vue est beaucoup moins intense qu'elle ne l'était il y a deux nuits, et je suis soulagé de voir que ma voix et ma respiration sont totalement sous contrôle.

Mais maintenant je la dévisage littéralement. Merde !

Heureusement, son attention est attirée sur le morceau de parchemin qui se trouve sur la table en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle demande.

J'éloigne mes yeux d'elle et soulève le bout de papier pour lui donner. « C'est une carte. ».

« Oui, je vois ça. C'est pour quoi ? ».

Je grimace. « Serais-tu impatiente ? Prête à tout pour retrouver ton cher Ronald ? Mon dieu, mon dieu, à cette heure de la nuit, je me demande bien de quoi vous êtes capables tous les deux. ».

Elle me lance un regard venimeux. Il me semble avoir touché une corde sensible.

« Il n'est pas mon cher Ronald » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Y aurait-il du rififi dans l'air Granger ? ».

Elle me regarde méchamment, refusant de répondre.

« Pas très amical ce regard » dis-je. « Donc ceci est pour nos affaires. Cette carte marque le chemin qu'un grand groupe de Mangemorts prendra demain soir, contre une ville moldue appelée Nottingham. L'attaque sera dirigée par ma tante Bellatrix, et ils seront au moins vingt adeptes avec elle ».

« Au moins ? ».

« Je n'ai pas les chiffres précis des forces de ma tante. Tu as déjà de la chance, j'ai eu la carte. ».

Elle regarde de très près la carte, comme si elle essayait de la mémoriser.

« Tu n'as pas à le mémoriser, garde-la » je lui dis.

« Je le ferai. Je la mémorise au cas où elle se perde » répond-elle. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? ».

Elle semble s'être préparée pour venir me rencontrer cette fois-ci. Elle est calme et sereine, et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de la secouer.

« Oui, il y a juste une autre chose » je dis lorsque je me lève.

Elle me regarde avec méfiance, et je me demande si elle attend que je l'attaque. Je place ma baguette sur la table et lever mes deux mains, paumes face à elle.

« Je ne vais pas te blesser Granger. Tu n'as pas à avoir si peur de moi. ».

« Je n'ai pas peur » dit-elle, le rouge prenant possession de ses joues.

Elle est si belle quand elle est en colère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être insistant avec elle.

« Vraiment ? » je dis en marchant autour de la table basse. Je m'arrête quand je suis debout en face d'elle, mais elle rencontre mon regard facilement et ne peux pas s'éloigner de moi. « Je tiens à parier que tu as peur » je finis.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » elle me défit.

Je croise les doigts derrière mon dos avant de faire mon pari. Bordel, ça m'est égal en fait.

« Je te permettrai de me poser n'importe quelle question, je répondrai sans protester ou résister, tant que la question n'expose pas ma nouvelle alliance avec l'Ordre. ».


	17. Chapitre 16 D

**Chapitre 16**

**.  
><strong>

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu cela.

« Et je suppose que tu vas attendre la même chose de moi si j'ai peur ? » elle demande.

Je grimace. « Précisément ».

« D'accord. Maintenant, comment vas-tu décider si oui ou non j'ai peur de toi ? ».

« Eh bien, je pourrais toujours prendre la voie la plus facile et utiliser la Legilimancie sur toi » je dis. Je souris et continue « Mais ce ne serait pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mieux en s'amusant, tu ne trouve pas ? ».

Je fais un autre pas, j'entre dans son espace personnel, et elle fait un pas en arrière automatiquement, elle s'éloigne de moi.

« Et tu dis que tu n'as pas peur. ».

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis prudente » dit-elle.

Je ris légèrement. « Très bien, alors. Dis-moi ce que tu considères comme effrayant, et je vais tester si oui ou non tu as peur de moi. ».

Elle soupire. « Je devrais vraiment rentrer. ».

« Là, cela sonne comme si tu avais peur. ».

Elle me fusille du regard. « Je n'ai pas peur ! Bien ! Si tu peux me faire crier ou appeler à l'aide, ou... je ne sais pas, me faire trembler de peur, alors tu as gagné. ».

« Cela me va parfaitement » dis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

Je prends le parchemin de ses mains et le place sur la table derrière moi. Puis je lui tends la main.

« Baguette, s'il te plaît. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin. ».

Elle me regarde attentivement, mais ne me remet pas sa baguette. Au lieu de cela, elle fait un pas autour de moi pour le mettre sur la table, à côté de la mienne. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Eh bien, vas-y. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit » dit-elle avec empressement.

Je grimace. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire peur, cela m'est égal. Ce pari n'est pas fait pour être gagné. C'est juste un test. Et je ne peux pas croire combien il était facile de l'y mener.

« Ferme les yeux » dis-je.

Elle me regarde méfiante avant de fermer ses yeux. Je prends un moment pour admirer son visage. Ses cils sont longs et sombres, et ils s'enroulent vers le haut légèrement. Elle a des sourcils sombres, peut-être une nuance plus foncée que ses cheveux bruns roux. Mes yeux descendent la courbe de son petit nez et se reposent sur ses lèvres.

Oh, putain.

Je tends les mains légèrement de sorte qu'elles soient au-dessus de ses poignets, sur les côtés, prêt à les saisir si elle résiste. Puis j'attends.

Impatiente, elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'elle puisse sortir un son, je me penche vers elle et appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle a le goût de fraise et de menthe.

Mes doutes s'estompent. Par tous les dieux, cela vaut vraiment la peine de mourir.

Ses mains commencent à bouger, pour me repousser, sans doute, mais mes mains attrapent ses poignets à temps, les retenant collés à son corps.

J'explore sa bouche et caresse sa langue avec la mienne, essayant d'obtenir une réponse de sa part. Son attitude est déjà plus décontractée, et ses bras ne sont plus en lutte contre ma poigne. Je laisse mes mains glisser le long de ses bras pour se reposer sur ses épaules, puis les mettre derrière son cou, les emmêlant dans ses longs cheveux épais.

Elle laisse échapper un souffle profond qui coule dans ma bouche, puis sa langue prend vie, luttant avec la mienne pour dominer. Le feu court dans mes veines lorsqu'elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou pour se hisser contre moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer de cacher mon excitation et marche avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre le mur à côté de la cheminée.

Lorsque je décide que j'ai besoin d'oxygène, je commence à faire marche arrière et elle fait un pas en avant, ne permettant pas à nos lèvres de se séparer. Je mets fin au baiser, la respiration saccadée.

« Putain » je murmure.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, et ses bras sont toujours enroulés autour de mon cou.

« Tu as raison » elle chuchote à perdre haleine.

Je commencer à essayer de tirer mes mains de ses cheveux, mais elles sont inextricables.

« Ow-ow, stop ! Ça fait mal » dit-elle lorsque je tente de récupérer ma main.

Elle atteint derrière sa tête et tente de démêler mes doigts.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ridicules » je dis.

Je lui mens. J'aime ses cheveux quand ils sont ébouriffés de la sorte. C'est tellement Granger.

« Je préfère ta bouche lorsqu'elle ne fait pas de bruit » répond-elle, braquée contre moi.

Ouille. Ça pique. « De même » je dis froidement.

« Voilà » dit-elle.

Je réalise que mes mains sont libres, et je les éloigne d'elle, et fais un pas en arrière. Putain... maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche, je ne peux pas arrêter de les regarder, nostalgique, je veux encore et encore y goûter.

Il y a une longue pause.

« Eh bien... Je n'ai pas peur de toi » dit-elle enfin.

Je grimace. « Es-tu sûre de cela ? Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de nouveau, juste pour en être complètement certains. ».

Elle secoue la tête. « Tu as perdu. ».

« Très bien, alors. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » je demande.

« Je n'ai rien à l'esprit encore. Je te le dirai lorsque je penserai à quelque chose » répond-elle.

Elle marche autour de moi jusqu'à la table pour ramasser sa baguette. Je m'attends à entendre le bruit qui signalerait son transplanage. Comme il ne vient pas, je me retourne pour me rendre compte qu'elle me regarde, toujours avec cette expression de méfiance.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose, Granger ? » je demande innocemment.

« Malefoy... qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? » elle demande.

« Oh, mais Granger, je pensais que tu saurais. Cela signifie que je suis profondément et irrévocablement amoureux de toi » je dis moqueur.

« Je ne peux pas te supporter » dit-elle. « Je ne pouvais déjà pas lorsque nous étions à l'école, et je ne peux toujours pas maintenant. ».

Ma poitrine se serre douloureusement à ces paroles, mais je cache ma réaction.

« C'est possible » je réponds. Puis je me lève, fais un pas en avant, me penche vers elle, et dis à voix basse, « mais tu dois admettre que tu as aimé m'embrasser. ».

« Je n'ai pas aimé. ».

J'atteins la table basse derrière elle et saisis ma baguette. Elle essaie de s'éloigner, mais constate que l'arrière de ses cuisses butte contre la table. Elle me regarde méfiante.

« Menteuse » je lui murmure.

Je caresse ses lèvres avec les miennes tout doucement avant de transplaner.

J'apparais dans ma chambre au Manoir et je m'assieds sur le lit. Je veux plus que tout y retourner et terminer ce dernier baiser, mais le but est de lui donner envie de me revoir, lui donner envie de continuer, pas moi. Putain !

Je dirige ma main dans mes cheveux avec agitation et marche dans ma salle de bain privée pour prendre une douche froide. Une fois dedans, je vois le lavabo, et je suis incapable de résister à l'envie de vérifier son état à elle. Je le remplis avec de l'eau, et un instant plus tard, son image est là, devant moi. Elle est toujours dans mon chalet, à aller et venir furieusement. Sa bouche est en mouvement, et encore une fois, je souhaiterais pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle dit. Elle semble parler avec colère. Parle-t-elle toute seule ? Plus probablement, elle est en train de maudire mon nom.

J'aime l'idée de cela. Si les seules émotions que je peux attiser sont la colère et la haine, ça me va. Le tout est d'avoir une sorte d'effet sur elle.

Mais il y avait autre chose dans ce baiser, quelque chose d'incontestablement... autre chose.

Putain, je ne peux pas penser à ce baiser.

Je peux encore sentir le goût de sa langue, je peux encore sentir la façon dont ses lèvres se pressaient de toute urgence contre les miennes une fois qu'elle a commencé à réagir. Je fais disparaître l'eau dans le lavabo et retire tous mes vêtements.

J'ai vraiment besoin de cette douche maintenant.

.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.  
><strong>

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler Merci :)**

**.**

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] :Premier baiser, échangé, sur une plage en été... Oups, je m'égare... :)  
><strong>

**À Lundi pour la suite! Et merci beaucoup pour vos messages de soutiens mais aussi pour me donner vos impressions! Merci merci  
><strong>

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**

**Niv**


	18. Chapitre 17 H

**Chapitre 17**

**.  
><strong>

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour me mettre sur l'autre côté et pousse un soupir de plus en regardant dans l'obscurité.

Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'embrasser Blaise hier. J'étais juste tellement en colère contre Ron, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il était peut-être sur le point de m'embrasser avant que Ron nous interrompe, mais je... j'aurais dû le repousser, non ? Je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il est vrai qu'il a changé de camp, qu'il a choisi le bon côté au lieu de l'enfer, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend.

Non, non. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec lui.

Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec lui.

Puis je m'assieds rapidement, je sursaute à cause de la combustion soudaine sur ma poitrine. Le charme, bon sang. Je le sors de sous ma chemise de nuit et le monte devant mes yeux. En utilisant ma baguette je jette un sort pour l'éclairer juste assez pour pouvoir lire le message. Sur l'un des côtés on peut toujours y lire "HG", et de l'autre le mot "maintenant" vient d'apparaître.

Fronçant les sourcils, je sors du lit et m'habille rapidement. Puis je me dirige vers le lit de Ginny et lui secoue doucement l'épaule.

« Ginny, réveille-toi ».

Elle bâille et me regarde. « Oh, c'est toi Hermione ».

« Je dois y aller. Pourras-tu m'ouvrir la porte tout à l'heure ? », je lui demande.

Elle pousse un soupir. « Très bien, je t'ouvrirai la porte ne t'en fais pas », répond-elle.

« Merci Ginny ».

Un instant plus tard, je descends les marches et sors du numéro 12 par la porte avant.

Puis je transplane dans le petit salon de Malefoy comme il a été convenu. Je suis debout derrière le canapé, et je vois l'arrière de sa tête. Ses cheveux blonds platine sont toujours aussi parfaitement coiffés.

Je me prépare. Je ne serai pas prise au dépourvu par lui.

« Malefoy », je dis.

« Tu es venue plus vite que je m'y attendais », dit-il sans se tourner pour me faire face.

Je marche autour de son canapé et me tiens devant sa table. « Ton pendentif a déclaré « maintenant ». J'ai en quelque sorte eu le sentiment que cela pourrait être urgent ».

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et je fais en sorte de détourner le regard de façon constante, refusant de me perdre. Je jette un œil sur la table et vois un morceau de parchemin avec des lignes élaborées et de petites notes griffonnées. Il a donc une carte pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », je lui demande.

« C'est une carte », dit-il, en le tenant vers moi.

Je lui prends des mains. « Oui, je vois ça. C'est pour quoi ? »

« Serais-tu impatiente ? » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Prête à tout pour retrouver ton cher Ronald ? Mon dieu, mon dieu, à cette heure de la nuit, je me demande bien de quoi vous êtes capables tous les deux ».

Je le fusille du regard, ma fureur d'hier refait surface. Je ne veux plus être associée à cet abruti, excessivement jaloux.

« Il n'est pas 'mon cher Ronald' », je dis avec colère.

« Y'aurait-il du rififi dans l'air Granger ? ».

Je ne lui réponds pas.

« Pas très amical ce regard. Donc ceci est pour nos affaires », dit-il, en regardant le parchemin dans mes mains. « Cette carte marque le chemin qu'un grand groupe de Mangemorts prendra demain soir, contre une ville moldue appelée Nottingham. L'attaque sera dirigée par ma tante Bellatrix, et ils seront au moins vingt adeptes avec elle ».

« Au moins ? ». Ne peut-il pas être plus précis ?

« Je n'ai pas les chiffres précis des forces de ma tante », répond-il. « Tu as déjà de la chance, j'ai eu la carte ».

J'étudie attentivement la carte, mémorisant des chemins qui ont été marqués. Vingt Mangemorts... je dois faire voir cette carte à Lupin le plus tôt possible afin qu'il puisse prévenir certains membres de l'Ordre qui sont les plus proches de Nottingham.

« Tu n'as pas à le mémoriser, garde-la », dit-il.

« Je le ferai. Je la mémorise au cas où elle se perde. Y a-t-il autre chose ? », je demande en le regardant.

« Oui, il y a juste une autre chose », dit-il en se levant.

Il ne vaut mieux pas essayer qu'il me prenne la tête maintenant. Je suis déjà assez énervée à cause de son commentaire à propos de Ron. Il met sa baguette sur la table basse et lève ses mains, comme un signe de rédemption.

« Je ne vais pas te blesser Granger. Tu n'as pas à avoir si peur de moi ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? « Je n'ai pas peur ».

« Vraiment ? »

Il marche autour de la table basse et s'arrête juste en face de moi. J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut que je recule, mais je ne le laisserai pas me faire peur.

« Je tiens à parier que tu as peur », dit-il.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Je te permettrai de me poser n'importe quelle question, je répondrai sans protester ou résister, tant que la question n'expose pas ma nouvelle alliance avec l'Ordre ».

Je peux dire que la surprise se lit sur mon visage. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Malefoy. Pourquoi ferait-il un pari aussi stupide comme cela ? Soit il ne tient pas vraiment à me faire voir qu'il a plus de pouvoir sur moi, soit il est si arrogant qu'il est possible qu'il puisse me faire peur. Comme il n'a absolument aucune bonne manière envers moi, née-Moldu, je pencherai plus pour la deuxième solution.

Eh bien, je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je vais lui prouver le contraire.

« Et je suppose que tu vas attendre la même chose de moi si j'ai peur ? »

« Exactement », dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne devrais pas répondre à ce pari. Ce n'est pas prudent du tout. Mais c'est tellement tentant, la possibilité d'avoir la faculté de commander Malefoy, même si c'est seulement une fois.

« D'accord. Maintenant, comment vas-tu décider si oui ou non j'ai peur de toi ? »

« Eh bien, je pourrais toujours prendre la voie la plus facile et utiliser la Legilimancie sur toi », dit-il, un sourire narquois. « Mais ce ne serait pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mieux en s'amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Quand il fait un pas de plus vers moi, j'ai instinctivement envie de m'éloigner de lui et je me maudis immédiatement.

« Et tu dis que tu n'as pas peur », dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis prudente », je le contre.

Il glousse. « Très bien, alors. Dis-moi ce que tu considères comme effrayant, et je vais tester si oui ou non tu as peur de moi ».

Je soupire. « Je devrais vraiment rentrer ».

Il est tard, et je veux dormir.

« Là, cela sonne comme si tu avais peur », dit-il.

Pfff ! Je ne peux pas le supporter quand il fait ça !

Je le fusille du regard. « Je n'ai pas peur ! Bien ! Si tu peux me faire crier ou appeler à l'aide, ou... je ne sais pas, me faire trembler de peur, alors tu as gagné ».

« Cela me va parfaitement ».

Je n'aime pas la petite expression béate sur son visage. Il prend la carte de ma main gauche et la dépose sur la table derrière lui. Il tend la main vers moi.

« Baguette, s'il te plaît. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin », dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, me souvenant des mots de Blaise. Je ne vais pas le laisser toucher ma baguette. Je marche autour de lui et place ma baguette sur la table à côté de la sienne. Je retourne en face de lui et l'attend. Il se tourne vers moi, et je ne peux pas donner de nom à son expression.

« Eh bien, vas-y » dis-je. « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit ».

« Ferme les yeux », dit-il.

Pourquoi ? J'ai presque envie de rire s'il essaye de m'effrayer seulement en criant "boo" lorsque que mes yeux sont fermés. Mais ce serait trop indigne pour un snob comme lui. Je ferme les yeux et attends.

Et j'attends, encore et encore.

Que diable est-il en train de faire ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'exprimer, mais soudain ses lèvres couvrent les miennes, et sa langue envahit ma bouche. Surprise, mes yeux s'ouvrent, et je peux voir de très, très près ses yeux fermés. Ses cils sont étonnamment longs pour un homme.

Non, à quoi je pense ?

Je commence à lever mes bras pour le pousser loin de moi, effrayée par les sensations qui remuent dans mon ventre, mais ses mains se serrent autour de mes poignets. Je lutte contre son emprise, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas éloigner ma tête loin de la sienne, et sa langue continue à attaquer et explorer ma bouche.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, j''ai cessé de me battre avec lui pour libérer mes mains, et les siennes sont enchevêtrées dans mes cheveux.

Arrête, Hermione ! C'est de la folie !

Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas être de temps en temps insensée ? Je suis malade et fatiguée d'être calme, posée et le Rat de Bibliothèque Granger ! Je me souviens de la façon dont Malefoy a mentionné Ron, comme si nous étions ensemble.

Alors que faire ?

J'arrête le combat pour me contrôler et permet à mon instinct de prendre le relais. Ma langue rentre dans une danse lente avec la sienne, et je parviens à mettre mes bras autour de son cou. J'avance d'un petit pas en avant et le tire avec mes bras, me pressant contre lui. C'est tellement parfait, comme si nos corps étaient faits pour s'assembler comme cela.

Il marche en avant, et je prends du recul avec lui jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Son corps se presse contre le mien, et je peux sentir son érection contre mon ventre. Mon cœur bat plus fort lorsque je réalise que je suis la raison pour laquelle il est tellement excité.

Trop tôt, il commence à s'éloigner.

Oh mon dieu Malefoy, pas maintenant... Je n'en ai pas eu encore assez.

Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, nous respirons tous les deux avec difficultés, et je l'entends dire un mot dans un souffle.

« Putain ».

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes yeux pour le regarder. En le regardant cela terminera l'instant de pur extase. Et je ne veux pas admettre moi-même que j'étais en train d'embrasser furieusement Drago Malefoy comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« J'aurais pas dit mieux.. », parviens-je à murmurer en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Puis il tire sur mes cheveux, et je crie pour le faire arrêter. Il arrête de bouger ses mains, elles sont emmêlées dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux, et la première chose que je vois c'est une paire d'yeux bleu-argenté. Je pose immédiatement mon regard loin d'eux, mais la seconde chose que mes yeux rencontrent est ses lèvres légèrement gonflées de nos baisers.

Sentant mes joues commencer à brûler, je le rejoins derrière ma tête pour essayer de démêler ses doigts de mes cheveux. Je suis reconnaissante pour la distraction, mon esprit est encore sous le choc de ce baiser. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi il l'a fait. S'il me demandait pourquoi, je ne saurai pas quoi dire. Je sais juste que nous semblons avoir franchi une ligne.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ridicules », dit-il.

Je le fusille du regard pendant un moment avant de poser mes yeux sur son cou. « Je préfère ta bouche lorsqu'elle ne fait pas de bruit », je rétorque.

« De même », dit-il en souriant.

Peut-être que nous n'avons pas franchi une ligne en fait. Il réagit tout à fait normalement. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler** Merci :)

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: Le Premier baiser vu par Hermione :)

À Lundi prochain pour la suite! Et merci beaucoup pour vos messages de soutiens mais aussi pour me donner vos impressions! Merci merci

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	19. Chapitre 18 H

**Oui je sais, je suis en retard, très en retard, mais j'ai une excuse, ou presque… Mon correcteur étais en vacances, donc pour éviter de vous publier un chapitre bourré de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai attendu qu'il revienne et qu'il ce remette au travail. Bref, je pars en vacances à mon tour dans dix jours, donc, criez votre émotion et votre joie, je vous annonce que vous aurez droit à un chapitre par jour jusque là ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux !**

**Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve un peu plus bas !**

**Bizzzz amis lecteurs…**

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Chapitre 18 H**

**.  
><strong>

Enfin, je défais les nœuds autour de ses doigts. « Voilà ».

Il retire ses mains de mes cheveux et fait un pas en arrière.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à regarder son visage, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle si je vois ses yeux à nouveau. Je résiste à l'envie de goûter mes lèvres. Cela donnerait l'impression désireuse de vouloir l'embrasser de nouveau, et je ne veux certainement pas lui donner cette impression, même si elle est réelle.

Il n'a encore rien dit, et je me sens obligée de rompre le silence. Que puis-je dire ? Je retourne dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler pourquoi en premier lieu je me trouvais en face de lui les yeux fermés.

« Eh bien... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ».

Il sourit, et la familiarité de cette expression me réconforte. Je peux gérer ce Malefoy là.

« Es-tu sûre de cela ? » demande-t-il. « Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de nouveau, juste pour en être complètement certains ».

Je secoue la tête. « Tu as perdu ».

« Très bien, alors ? » dit-il assez librement.

Je suis surprise qu'il ne plaide pas pour une autre chance de me faire peur.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demande-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien à l'esprit encore. Je te le dirai lorsque je penserai à quelque chose » dis-je.

Je marche autour de lui pour retourner près de la table. Je dois sortir d'ici, avant de faire autre chose d'insensé que je vais regretter encore plus que ce baiser. Je prends la carte et ma baguette, mais je n'arrive pas à partir pour l'instant. Je dois obtenir quelques explications de ce... cette intolérable fouine.

Il se retourne et me voit le regarder. « As-tu besoin d'autre chose, Granger ? » me demande-t-il.

Je décide de lui demander directement. Je suis une personne simple, et je ne pense pas qu'il faille tourner autour du pot.

« Malefoy... qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? » ça m'intrigue.

« Oh, mais Granger, je pensais que tu saurais » dit-il avec un sourire.

Pouah, j'ai envie d'effacer son petit air supérieur sur son visage. Une bonne claque ferait l'affaire.

« Cela signifie » poursuit-il, « que je suis profondément et irrévocablement amoureux de toi ».

« Je ne pouvais déjà pas t'encadrer lorsque nous étions à l'école, et je ne peux toujours pas maintenant » dis-je sincèrement.

Il a toujours un sourire narquois lorsqu'il répond : « C'est possible ». Il fait un pas de plus, se penche vers moi et dit d'une voix douce, « mais tu dois admettre que tu as aimé m'embrasser ».

Quel culot !

« Je n'ai pas aimé » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Il se penche un peu plus pour ramasser sa baguette sur la table basse, et je tente en vain de faire marche arrière, mais mes mollets sont déjà contre la table basse. Je le braque d'un regard foudroyant. Vaut mieux pas qu'il essaie autre chose avec moi.

« Menteuse » il murmure.

Puis il se penche vers moi, et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes appuyer légèrement pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de transplaner loin d'ici.

Oh, cet abruti de fouine ! La prochaine fois qu'il est à portée de main, je lui tords le cou !

Mes lèvres sont encore frémissantes de ce dernier contact, et la fureur menace d'exhorter. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, deux fois ! Je suppose que le second baiser, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en empêcher, mais je ne me suis certainement pas battu du mieux que je pouvais sur le premier.

Oh mon dieu, mais il était si parfait... J'ai même l'impression que des ondes de chaleur me traversent encore au simple souvenir de la façon dont ses lèvres et sa langue m'embrassaient, et leur goût. Malefoy a le goût de pomme... de pomme et de caramel.

Je secoue la tête, comme pour les faire partir de mon esprit, ne plus y penser.

Je commence à marcher à un rythme régulier devant le canapé.

« Non, ma fille » je murmure. « Tu ne peux pas perdre la tête au cours d'un simple baiser. C'était juste un baiser. Il a clairement fait cela pour te déstabiliser. Il faut juste que tu comprennes pourquoi ».

Je m'assieds sur le canapé.

Pourquoi diable Malefoy m'aurait-il embrassée ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'embrasser ? Gémissant, je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains. Blaise hier, Malefoy aujourd'hui. Suis-je un aimant à garçons ? Je gémis une nouvelle fois dans mes mains.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le baiser de Blaise à l'esprit, il ne m'a pas vraiment apporté quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit plus tôt aujourd'hui qu'il comprenait. Et maintenant, en comparaison de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Malefoy, ce baiser semble totalement inoffensif. Je souhaite juste pouvoir utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour revenir en arrière et me dire à moi-même de ne pas laisser Malefoy me provoquer avec ce stupide pari.

Après m'être calmée considérablement, je transplane au square Grimmaurd et frappe à la porte. La porte s'ouvre rapidement, mais au lieu de Ginny, Blaise apparaît dans l'embrasure. Après avoir obtenu les bonnes réponses aux questions nécessaires, il recule pour me laisser entrer

« Quel est le problème ? » il me demande lorsqu'il referme la porte.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine au lieu de l'escalier. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

Il ne répond pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il ferme la porte, il dit « Ne me mens pas Hermione. Je te connais mieux que cela ».

Je soupire et m'assieds à la table. Changeant de sujet, je demande : « Que fais-tu hors du lit ? ».

« Tu ne peux pas garder le grand Zabini dans un lit plus de deux jours. Tu devrais savoir cela Hermione » dit-il en souriant. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Drago t'a dit ? ».

Ses paroles me rappellent qu'il y a encore quelque chose que j'ai omis de dire. Je place la carte sur la table en face de lui et me lève pour aller vers la cheminée. Je prends une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jette dans le feu.

« La maison des Tonks » je dis clairement.

Puis je place ma tête dans le feu et attends. Le petit salon est vide, et j'appelle d'un cri Lupin. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas, et puis il pénètre dans la pièce, tout habillé.

« Hermione » dit-il, en voyant mon visage. « Y a-t-il une urgence ? ».

« Je viens de recevoir quelques informations de Malefoy. Venez au square Grimmaurd dès que possible. Avec Tonks, si vous le pouvez. Il va y avoir une attaque de Mangemorts sur Nottingham, c'est une ville moldue ».

Lupin hoche la tête. « Avertissez McGonagall. Shacklebolt est parti pour l'Europe la nuit dernière pour communiquer avec nos alliés, donc il sera injoignable pour un moment. Tonks et moi arrivons au square Grimmaurd dans deux minutes ».

« À tout de suite ».

Je suis assise nerveusement dans la cuisine, en attendant. Je déteste rester ici, me tournant les pouces et me sentant absolument inutile tandis que d'autres sont là-bas, au combat.

Lupin a conduit l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du square Grimmaurd, sauf moi, pour répondre à un certain nombre de combattants y compris Xenophilius Lovegood, qui a retrouvé la volonté de combattre, après avoir perdu Luna lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts au Chaudron Baveur.

Si la carte de Malefoy est exacte, ils devraient être aux prises avec les Mangemorts dans la banlieue de Nottingham, maintenant.

Je ne peux pas supporter d'être incapable de les aider !

Lupin m'a dit que je devais rester en sécurité, au moins pour l'instant. Si les informations de Malefoy se révèle être fiables, je vais devenir très précieuse pour l'Ordre. Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi, si je meurs, ils peuvent toujours me remplacer par un autre contact. Si l'on doit être inquiet pour la vie de quelqu'un, cela devrait être pour celle de Malefoy, non ? Mais Lupin ne m'a pas donner le temps de discuter, et je ne voulais pas le distraire dans son travail.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, c'est parce que nous devons toujours avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, de sorte qu'ils puissent laisser les autres entrer. Avant la mort de Kreattur, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour nous ouvrir la porte et nous poser les bonnes questions, c'est incroyable de voir comment notre relation avec lui s'était améliorée après que nous l'ayons traité beaucoup mieux. Mais maintenant, nous devons toujours garder quelqu'un au siège.

Et Seamus est officiellement porté disparu.

Plus tôt aujourd'hui, Fred et George sont partis pendant quelques heures pour aller à sa recherche parce qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu ce matin. Les jumeaux sont revenus sans la moindre idée d'où il pouvait être.

Pour l'instant, nous espérons juste qui va revenir de son propre chef, blessé mais vivant. Après le combat à Nottingham, nous pourrons envoyer quelqu'un pour le chercher à nouveau, mais en réalité pour le moment les missions futiles sont mises de côté, c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie, nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore en vie.

Bien sûr, j'espère que Seamus va revenir en bonne santé, mais comme toujours, je n'aime pas me donner de faux espoirs. S'il ne revient pas rapidement et si les jumeaux ne peuvent pas non plus le retrouver, alors il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ait déjà été tué ou capturé. Et vraiment, il n'y a pas une grande différence entre les deux destins. La première solution peut même être préférable par rapport à la seconde.

J'espère ardemment que les membres de l'Ordre se sortiront de cette altercation, tous, même Ron. Il s'est excusé auprès de moi ce matin, dès qu'il m'a vu, mais je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait parce que Harry lui a demandé. J'ai accepté ses excuses de toute façon. Avec l'expression de Blaise, je savais qu'il n'approuvait pas, mais c'est mon choix, pas le sien.

Mon esprit vagabonde de nouveau à la nuit dernière, et à la chaleur dans mon ventre lorsque je me souviens de l'excitation de Malefoy, son corps musclé me pressant contre le mur. Son corps à lui.

Je n'ai parlé à personne du baiser. Je l'ai presque dit à Blaise, ce matin, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'expliquer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malefoy voudrait...

Je me demande si lui le dira à quelqu'un qu'il m'a embrassée. Il évitera sans doute. Je suis certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas être pris en train d'embrasser une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi. Mais cela me ramène à cette même question. Pourquoi ? Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le vois, et je ne le laisserai pas partir sans me répondre.

Ensuite, on frappe à la porte, et je me dépêche de sortir de la cuisine pour ouvrir. Fred est sur le seuil, portant Angelina inconsciente dans ses bras. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui malgré tout.

« Pourquoi ta mère a placé un charme imperturbable sur la porte de la cuisine ? ».

« Oreilles à rallonge » il grogne.

« Sur qui as-tu essayé la première fois tes Caramels-Longue-Langue ? » je demande.

« Dursley, le cousin de Harry ».

« Dudley » je le corrige, je fais un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer.

Je ferme la porte derrière eux et le suis rapidement dans la cuisine, où il allonge Angelina sur la table. Je la métamorphose en civière et me penche vers Angelina pour voir ce qu'elle a.

« Que s'est-il passé pour elle ? » je demande, incapable de voir toutes les blessures.

« Je ne sais pas, une sorte de malédiction, Dolohov » dit-il inquiet.

« Si c'est de Dolohov... » ma voix s'éteint.

J'ai travaillé longtemps sur cette malédiction particulière, il jette ce sort en informulé, et il est extrêmement long et atroce de récupérer une bonne santé après que Dolohov l'ai jeté.

Mais au moins j'ai la combinaison de potions sous la main qui va aider Angelina. Je donne de légers coups de baguette, invoquant un certain nombre de bouteilles de variétés, de formes et de tailles différentes de l'armoire à potions. Fred regarde la collection, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tout... Elle doit boire tout ça ? » me demande-t-il. « Comment peux-tu être sûre de ce qu'il y a dans chaque flacon ? Ils ne sont même pas étiquetés ».

Puis je sens le pendentif me brûler la peau et je jure à haute voix.

Fred me regarde, inquiet. « Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? ».

« C'est... rien » je réponds.

Je fouette ma baguette une fois, et les treize bouteilles flottent dans l'air se rangeant dans l'ordre correct. Je fais apparaître une petite table à côté de la civière d'Angelina et laisse les flacons venir se poser sur celle-ci.

« Donne-lui une goutte de chacune de ces potions, seulement une goutte, pas une de plus, dans cet ordre bien précis ».

Fred lève les yeux vers moi. « Est-ce que ça va ? ».

« Bien sûr, ça va » lui dis-je avec empressement.

Il prend immédiatement la première bouteille. Je me tourne et prend quelques mètres loin de lui. Je sais qu'il va être assez distrait avec Angelina pour l'aider et ne portera aucune attention sur moi, mais je jette encore un regard en arrière rapidement juste pour m'en assurer.

Puis je tire le charme et vois que le mot « maintenant » s'est matérialisé une nouvelle fois. Je cache le charme de nouveau sous ma chemise et soupire, frustrée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Fred.

Il tient la troisième bouteille au dessus de la bouche d'Angelina, qui a été ensorcelée pour rester ouverte.

« Malefoy. Il veut me voir maintenant ».

« Maintenant ? Que peut-il te vouloir maintenant ? ».

« Je dois y aller » dis-je. « S'il a des informations... ».

Il hoche la tête. « Je vais garder la maison, ne t'inquiète pas ».

« Comment ça se passe là-bas ? » je demande en me dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Il grimace. « Nous faisons aller. Personne n'est encore mort, c'est déjà ça » termine-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois lors de notre conversation, restant concentré sur Angelina pour donner une seule goutte de chaque potion.

« C'est déjà un plus » je dis avant de quitter la salle.

Merde Malefoy. Que veut-il maintenant ?

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Corrigé par ArseneWheeler** Merci :)

**Note de Nivita [TRAD] **: L'après baiser et une attaque :)

À demain pour la suite! Et merci encore pour tous vos messages de soutiens mais aussi pour me donner vos impressions! Merci merci

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Niv


	20. Chapitre 19 D

**Comme promis, la suite! Bonne Lecture...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 19 D**

**.  
><strong>

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et me frotte les tempes. Mon mal de tête provient de ma séance avec Voldemort lorsqu'il est entré dans ma tête. L'examen était extrêmement complet, ce matin, quand je me suis présenté avec la tête de Finnigan.

Mais j'ai réussi à cacher tout ce que je voulais, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il m'a appris un nouveau truc, ce matin. Je vais probablement devoir l'utiliser sur des prisonniers dans un jour ou deux. Oh, ça risque de ne pas être amusant ! J'ai pris une herbe du jardin et la maintient sous mon nez. Naree m'a dit que c'est censé aider pour les maux de tête.

Putain d'herbe, ça ne me fait rien.

Je sais que je devrais être plus patient, mais je jette l'herbe sur la table en face de moi et pousse un soupir.

Granger a intérêt à ne pas être prise dans la lutte à Nottingham. La connaissant, elle a dû refuser de rester seule au siège. Elle n'est pas vraiment héroïque, mais elle ne restera pas de côté et ne laissera pas les autres faire tout le travail à sa place. C'est une qualité admirable, mais cela veut dire qu'elle met sa vie en danger, ça m'agace au plus haut point.

Mes poings sont crispés. Pourquoi diable cela me dérange ?

Je tire le charme de sous ma chemise. Si je la veux loin de ce combat, j'ai juste à lui demander de venir ici, la distraire avec quelques informations.

Mais je ne dispose d'aucune information nouvelle à lui donner. Merveilleux.

Je suppose que je pourrais plaider le fait que je voulais lui parler de la nuit dernière. Juste la pensée de déguster ses lèvres à nouveau, je frisonne.

Mais si elle est vraiment dehors sur le champ de bataille, la distraire avec ce charme est la dernière chose que je veuille faire. Et puis, avec toutes les protections que j'ai jetées sur ce collier, elle devrait être en sécurité.

Non, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Et merde ! Si je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle, je suis condamné. Je vais être inquiet à son sujet tout le temps. Je voudrais juste qu'elle soit là. C'est tout.

Mais alors même que ces pensées traversent mon esprit, je sais que je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Mon poing s'enroule autour du pendentif.

Plusieurs longues minutes passent, et je commence à m'inquiéter de savoir si ou non elle va venir. Je me lève et commence à arpenter la pièce. J'ai bien envie d'aller directement à Nottingham et de la mettre en sécurité hors des combats qui font rage.

Elle apparaît en face de moi, et j'entre presque en collision avec elle, m'arrêtant juste à temps.

« Granger ».

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Tu as l'air surpris. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit de venir ».

Je hoche la tête, incapable de faire sortir un bruit de ma bouche. Je me maudis silencieusement. Son apparition soudaine m'a pris de court, et je me retrouve à la regarder, la fixer plutôt. À en juger par son apparence, elle n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, son regard est imperturbable, et ses cheveux sont relativement dociles.

Et puis je me rends compte que j'aurais pu ne pas lui demander de venir ici, j'aurais pu simplement utiliser le charme d'espionnage que j'ai mis sur son collier. Putain ! C'est officiel : je suis un homme pathétiquement crétin, doublé d'un abruti de première.

« Eh bien ? » dit-elle dans l'expectative en me regardant attentivement.

J'arrête mes lamentations pour mon manque d'intelligence en ce qui concerne cette... femme et me démène à penser à quelque chose à lui dire. Je ne trouve rien.

Un petit sourire étend ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais un jour le grand Drago Malefoy complètement sans voix », dit-elle.

Pourquoi fait-elle cette putain de remarque ? Où va aller ma confiance après cela ?

Je me détourne d'elle et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Si je ne peux pas retrouver ma confiance, le moins que je puisse faire est de la secouer un peu. Et je sais exactement quoi faire.

De mon siège sur le canapé, je lève les yeux vers elle et lui donne un petit sourire.

« Que veux-tu ? » elle demande. « La bataille se passe en ce moment, et je ne veux pas perdre de temps ici si je n'ai pas à le faire ».

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir si ton temps est limité, je ne t'ai pas forcée », je dis. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, je lève ma main et continue : « Je promets que je ne prendrai pas trop de ton temps ».

Ses yeux étroits sont soupçonneux. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier soir », dis-je.

Elle semble avoir du mal à cacher son état de choc. « Attends, tu... tu es en train de t'excuser ? ».

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ».

« Mais... mais pourquoi ? ».

Je rigole. « Pourquoi quoi ? ».

Elle exhale profondément. « Je peux m'asseoir ? ».

« Bien sûr ».

Elle se déplace et s'assoit sur le canapé, en restant à une distance raisonnable de moi.

« Pourquoi t'être excusé ? Tu es un Malefoy ».

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Désolé, ma langue a fourché, c'est sorti tout seul », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Je commence à répondre à sa question. « Je me suis excusé pour t'avoir embrassé ». Je laisse glisser un sourire sur mon visage. « J'étais curieux de voir comment tu réagirais ».

Elle me fusille du regard. « De la même manière que tu m'as « testée » au square Grimmaurd ? ».

« Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça ».

« Je suis un être humain, pas un petit rat de laboratoire. Tu ne peux pas juste... ».

« Je sais, je sais, » dis-je en l'interrompant. « C'est pourquoi je suis en train de m'excuser en ce moment même ».

« Oh, et c'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? Tu m'as tenue éveillée tout le reste de la nuit, bordel, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que tu avais voulu me dire avec ce baiser ! ».

Je jette un œil sur elle. Éveillée toute la nuit ? Vraiment ? Je préfère profiter de savoir que j'arrive quand même à lui faire éprouver des choses pour la garder éveillée toute la nuit. Ses joues ont une légère nuance de rose. Elle ne voulait probablement pas le dire à haute voix, au moins, pas tout cela.

Je choisis de ne pas commenter. « Que puis-je faire pour toi alors ? ».

De son expression, je peux dire que je l'ai à nouveau surprise. J'attends patiemment qu'elle se mette à parler.

Enfin, elle demande : « Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ? ».

Je ris. De toute évidence, elle n'a aucune idée à quel point elle me touche. Eh bien, que cela continue.

« Je suis sérieuse », dit-elle.

« Cela va prendre énormément de temps pour gagner cette guerre », dis-je. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt, et tant que nous restons tous les deux en vie, je transmettrai des informations tout au long de cette putain de guerre à l'Ordre. Je suppose... aussi longtemps que nous allons travailler ensemble, nous pourrions aussi bien essayer de s'entendre ».

« Et le baiser c'était... ? »

« C'était juste... une bêtise de ma part, j'ai été stupide ».

Elle a l'air choqué que j'ose me traiter de stupide.

« Je m'excuse... écoute... ».

Je soupire. Il est vraiment difficile pour moi de m'excuser auprès de quiconque. Je regarde son visage, et cela devient plus facile. Putain de merde, je ne peux pas dire combien elle me touche !

« Regarde-moi et écoute-moi Granger, je suis désolé. Que veux-tu de plus de ma part ? ».

Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres sans le vouloir, et j'ai soudain envie de l'embrasser, de nouveau. Non, non, non, non.

« Tu as raison Malefoy », dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. « Ce sera beaucoup plus facile si nous sommes plus civils l'un envers l'autre ».

Je hoche la tête.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demande-t-elle.

« Exactement ». Et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien... mais elle n'a pas à le savoir.

« Je devrais y aller, alors. Les membres de l'Ordre peuvent être revenus du champ de bataille blessés, je dois les aider », dit-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Toujours aussi altruiste. N'as-tu jamais rien fait pour toi ? », je demande.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. « Nous faisons tous des choses pour nous-mêmes, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Je hoche la tête. Elle soulève sa baguette magique pour transplaner.

« Granger, attends, » je dis.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Fais attention à toi ».

« Merci Malefoy ».

Elle transplane dans un plop caractéristique.

Deux sentiments contradictoires se disputent à l'intérieur de moi, soulagé qu'elle soit hors du combat et en vie, et dégoûté qu'elle m'ait vu si faible devant elle. Je ne vais pas être capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi si je suis toujours à me soucier de sa sécurité.

Et avec cette pensée, je suis de retour à la case départ.

En soupirant, je me penche en arrière sur le canapé et ferme les yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fille hirsute.

Il y a probablement un traître au sein de l'Ordre.

L'embuscade au Chaudron Baveur semblait presque trop facile à arranger, mais je suppose que c'était faisable sans aide de l'intérieur. Cependant, je suis sûr que Voldemort ne pouvait pas savoir où Finnigan allait être la nuit dernière, sans un informateur.

Oui, les membres de l'Ordre ont dans leurs rangs un traître.

.

**Alors? Il est pas trop chou ce Drago? Enfin, ça déprend des moments.**

**A demain pour un nouveau chapitre**

**Bizzzzzz**

**Niv'**


	21. Chapitre 20 H

**Moi qui pensais vous faire plaisir en vous postant un chapitre par jour, on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou alors beaucoup d'entre vous sont partit en vacances... Bref, plus que 7 et après vacances pour bibi!  
><strong>

**Félicitation pour celles et ceux qui ont réussit leurs examens!  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 20 H**

**.  
><strong>

Je transplane directement dans le salon et j'ai immédiatement une vue en très, très gros plan sur une chemise. J'ai immédiatement l'instinct de faire un pas en arrière et de voir que Malefoy semble surpris de me voir.

« Granger », dit-il.

« Tu as l'air surpris. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit de venir ».

Il hoche la tête, mais ne répond pas, et je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Assurément, il a quelque chose à me dire. Quelqu'un d'autre qui a besoin de mon aide pourrait arriver au square Grimmaurd à toute heure, et je dois me dépêcher de revenir.

« Eh bien ? » dis-je.

Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot, puis soudain il me regarde comme s'il avait l'air perdu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais un jour le grand Drago Malefoy complètement sans voix ».

Pourtant, il ne répond pas. Pourquoi ne dit-il pas quelque chose ? Puis il se retourne et s'assoit sur le canapé. Je soupire et attends qu'il se mette à parler. A-t-il quelque chose pour moi ou pas ? Puis il sourit, et je sens que je l'ai encouragé à me dire quelque chose.

« Que veux-tu ? La bataille se passe en ce moment, et je ne veux pas perdre de temps ici si je n'ai pas à le faire ».

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir si ton temps est limité, je ne t'ai pas forcée », dit-il.

Je suis seulement venue parce qu'il m'a dit "maintenant" !

« Je promets que je ne prendrai pas trop de ton temps », dit-il tenant sa main en signe de capitulation.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? », je demande.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier soir ».

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ?

« Attends, tu... tu es en train de t'excuser ? » dis-je à haute voix.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ».

« Mais... mais pourquoi ? », je demande perplexe.

Il rit légèrement. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

Oh, mon dieu. Pourquoi quoi, en effet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me présentes des excuses à moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée la première fois ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée la seconde fois ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de te tourner de notre côté ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas quitté mes pensés depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés depuis trois ans ? Oh... j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? », je lui demande.

« Bien sûr ».

Je marche autour de la table basse et m'assieds sur le canapé, en restant à une certaine distance de Malefoy.

Se contenter de la plus simple, la première question.

« Pourquoi t'être excusé ? », je demande. « Tu es un Malefoy ».

Un froncement de sourcils apparaît immédiatement sur son visage, et je m'aperçois que j'ai dit la dernière partie à haute voix. Je secoue la tête. « Désolée, ma langue a fourché, c'est sorti tout seul ».

« Je me suis excusé pour t'avoir embrassée », dit-il. Il sourit et continue : « J'étais curieux de voir comment tu réagirais ».

Oh de la curiosité, c'est ça ? Damné soit-il !

« De la même manière que tu m'as « testée » au square Grimmaurd ? », je lui demande.

« Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça ».

Pourquoi sa voix est-elle si nonchalante ? Pouah !

« Je suis un être humain, pas un petit rat de laboratoire. Tu ne peux pas juste... ».

« Je sais, je sais », il me coupe. « C'est pourquoi je suis en train de m'excuser en ce moment même ».

« Oh, et c'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? », je dis avec colère. « Tu m'as tenue éveillée tout le reste de la nuit, bordel, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que tu avais voulu me dire avec ce baiser ! ».

Il me regarde, et je m'aperçois que je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire la dernière partie à haute voix. Mes joues deviennent trop chaudes, et je détourne mes yeux. Je fixe mes yeux sur la table basse. Je le déteste lorsqu'il me fait me sentir toute chose.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi alors ? », il me demande d'une voix douce.

Je regarde vers lui, incapable de cacher ma surprise. Il semble complètement sincère, pas une once de moquerie sur ses traits. Ses yeux sont particulièrement beaux en ce moment, et soudain, je ne veux pas détourner le regard. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tout le temps me regarder comme ça ? Il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête, s'il m'avait toujours regardé comme ça, alors j'aurais toujours été désespérément distraite par lui.

Je prends une grande respiration, pour retrouver mon calme.

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ? ».

Il rit tout seul, et je soupire.

« Je suis sérieuse ».

« Cela va prendre énormément de temps pour gagner cette guerre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt, et tant que nous restons tous les deux en vie, je transmettrai des informations tout au long de cette putain de guerre à l'Ordre », explique-t-il. « Je suppose... aussi longtemps que nous allons travailler ensemble, nous pourrions aussi bien essayer de s'entendre ».

OK, c'est logique. « Et le baiser c'était... ? », je lui demande.

« C'était juste... une bêtise de ma part, j'ai été stupide ».

Il est tellement... si anormal aujourd'hui ! Le Malefoy que j'ai connu à l'école n'aurait jamais admis qu'il avait fait quelque chose de stupide, et pourtant il a bel et bien utilisé ce mot lui-même sans broncher. Que se passe-t-il dans ce monde ?

« Je m'excuse… » dit-il, « écoute... ».

Wow. Il fait une offre de paix. Je ne sais même pas comment je dois réagir. Je... je suis supposée accepter, non ? Cela commence à paraître trop beau pour être vrai, et je commence à me demander s'il est sur le point de dire que c'est pour plaisanter et qu'il ne ferait jamais d'excuses à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi.

« Regarde-moi et écoute-moi Granger, je suis désolé. Que veux-tu de plus de ma part ? ».

Qu'est-ce que je veux de plus ? Il s'est excusé, et le baiser... tout ça m'a fait perdre un peu de sommeil et m'a fait perdre la raison dans la foulée, je pense qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que cela ne se reproduit pas, plus jamais, cela devrait bien se passer.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de mettre au clair mes pensées. « Tu as raison Malefoy. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile si nous sommes plus civils l'un avec l'autre ».

Il hoche la tête, révélant un sourire soulagé sur son visage. Encore une fois, je commence à souhaiter que ces sourires deviennent familiers ainsi que ces remarques sarcastiques. Nous allons maintenant être civils l'un envers l'autre. Je dois m'habituer à ça... son beau et quasi-irrésistible sourire. Il suffit de regarder sa bouche pour que mes lèvres se souviennent de la façon dont il m'a embrassée. J'essaie hâtivement de réprimer mes pensées et je me rappelle que les membres de l'Ordre se battent encore alors que nous parlons encore.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? », je demande.

« Exactement », dit-il.

« Je devrais y aller, alors. Les membres de l'Ordre peuvent être revenus du champ de bataille blessés, je dois les aider », je réponds et je me lève.

« Toujours aussi altruiste », commente-t-il. « N'as-tu jamais rien fait pour toi ? »

J'ai toujours cru que les humains étaient des créatures intrinsèquement égoïstes à un certain niveau, et je ne suis pas différente. « Nous faisons tous des choses pour nous-mêmes, tu ne crois pas ? », je réponds.

Je lève ma baguette pour transplaner, mais sa voix m'arrête.

« Granger, attends ».

Je me tourne pour lui faire face et vois une expression étrange sur son visage, une que je ne reconnais pas.

« Fais attention à toi », dit-il.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. L'expression que je vois sur son visage c'est de la crainte. Préoccupant. Est-ce que Malefoy… non, c'est tout simplement impossible !

Je dois sortir d'ici.

« Merci, Malefoy », lui dis-je rapidement, avant de transplaner pour de bon cette fois-ci.

J'apparais à la porte du square Grimmaurd, je prends quelques respirations profondes pour me calmer. J'ai vu des choses que d'habitude je ne vois pas chez lui. J'ai été trop surprise par son changement de comportement, et j'ai imaginé ce regard qui me prend de court sur son visage. Il n'est pas possible qu'il veuille prendre soin de moi, de mon bien-être.

Mais il m'a dit de prendre soin de moi. Et le ton de sa voix... c'était... plus tendre que sa voix n'avait jamais été avant, quand il me parlait.

Je secoue la tête. Je vais avoir le temps de penser à cela plus tard. Je frappe à la porte, et elle s'ouvre presque instantanément. Dean Thomas pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Quel est ton deuxième prénom ? ».

J'ai le souffle coupé. « Dean, ton bras ! ».

Son bras gauche est suspendu mollement à ses côtés, sans doute désossé.

« Réponds à la question », il aboie, son visage extrêmement pâle pour sa couleur de peau normale.

« Jane ».

« Où… ».

« Mes parents pensent qu'ils sont Wendell et Monica Wilkins, et ils sont en Australie ».

Je marche dans la pièce lorsque j'ai fini de répondre à la question et referme la porte.

« Laisse-moi regarder ton bras », dis-je.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre rapidement, et Fred apparaît.

« Dean, je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à ta place ! » s'énerve-t-il.

Les rideaux devant le portrait de Mrs Black s'ouvrent, et les cris familiers remplissent la salle. Je suis distraite par l'état complètement désossé du bras de Dean.

« Je pense que nous avons quelques fioles de Poussoss dans la cuisine, viens » lui dis-je en lui montrant le chemin.

J'entends la voix furieuse de Fred derrière moi.

« Putain de merde ! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous crame ! », hurle-t-il à Mrs Black.

Je marche dans la cuisine et je vois qu'il y a plus de trois civières occupées, et qu'Angelina est toujours à sa place originale. Je dis à Dean de s'asseoir sur une civière, la plus proche inoccupée et fait appel à une bouteille de Poussoss rangée dans l'armoire de potions.

« Ça a un goût affreux, n'est-ce pas ? », me demande Dean. « Harry m'en a déjà parlé ».

« Je n'y ai jamais goûté moi-même », je lui réponds.

Je verse une certaine quantité de la potion dans une tasse et la lui donne. Il renifle et fait la grimace. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Colin Crivey couché à gauche d'Angelina et Charlie à sa droite. De l'autre côté de Charlie il y a un homme d'âge moyen dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Tous les quatre sont couchés sur des brancards et sont inconscients.

« Pouah ! » Dean s'exclame, posant la tasse vide. « C'est dégoûtant ! ».

« Désolée », je dis distraitement lorsque Fred rentre dans la pièce. Je marche vers lui et lui demande : « Qui est cet homme ? ».

« Moldu », dit Fred. « Il a été pris dans des tirs croisés. Dean l'a ramené ».

« Avec un bras ? », je demande en soulevant un sourcil.

« Il était mourant », répond Dean. « Oh putain, mon bras me fait mal ».

Je marmonne un sort d'engourdissement pour atténuer la douleur. « Désolée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire ».

« C'est bon Hermione », dit-il en grimaçant. « Merci ».

« Qu'est-ce que Malefoy voulais te dire ? » demande Fred.

Je résiste à l'envie de mordre ma lèvre nerveusement. Je suis sauvée lorsque nous entendons quelqu'un d'autre frapper à la porte d'entrée.

« Oublie ça, je reviens tout de suite », dit Fred.

Je me lève et vais vers l'entrée. « C'est bon, j'y vais », dis-je, en sortant de la salle.

Je me dépêche d'arriver dans le couloir et ouvre rapidement la porte d'entrée. Ma baguette est pointée sur Blaise et un corps à peine conscient qui est affalé contre lui.

« Où... », je commence à demander.

« Je ne rentre pas tout de suite », dit-il. « Je la ramène et je repars ».

Je regarde de plus près et constate que la jeune fille est Hannah Abbott. Sa peau est teintée d'une ombre verte. Blaise transferts le poids de la jeune fille sur moi, et je crie pour que Fred vienne m'aider. Mme Black se réveille à nouveau, mais je l'ignore. Blaise commence à transplaner, mais je l'appelle pour l'arrêter.

« Non, attends ! ».

Fred arrive et prend Hannah de mes bras, et je sors sur le seuil.

« Tu saignes », lui dis-je, en utilisant un sort non formulé pour nettoyer le sang coulant d'une entaille beaucoup trop près de son artère carotide.

« Je vais bien », répond-il, essayant de me pousser vers l'intérieur. Il tangue un peu sur ses pieds.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien », je maintiens.

Mais ensuite, il me pousse durement, et dès que je perds mon emprise sur son bras, il disparaît.

« Merde ! ».

Je retourne dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière moi. Puis je me dépêche dans la cuisine, en continuant d'ignorer les cris de Mme Black. Il serait vain d'essayer de la faire taire à nouveau. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, Fred a placé Hannah sur une civière et la regarde, abasourdi. Des morceaux de peau ont commencé à germer de son visage, sur les bras et la poitrine. Comme si des parties de son corps prenaient vie.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. « Comment... ? ».

Je soupire. Ça va être une très longue nuit.


	22. Chapitre 21 H

**Bonne vacances, bon travail et bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 21 H**

**.  
><strong>

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, va au lit ».

Je lève les yeux et me frotte les yeux. « Je vais bien ».

Blaise soupire. « Tu es en train de bosser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ».

« C'est vrai Hermione. Nous allons nous débrouiller pour le reste », dit Harry.

Son bras gauche est en écharpe. Je suis tellement épuisée que je ne peux même pas me souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à son bras pour que je lui mette une écharpe. Il remarque que mes yeux sont fixés sur son bras et secoue la tête.

« Hermione, tu dors debout », dit-il.

Je suis debout dans la cuisine. Six civières de plus sont remplies, ce qui monte au total le nombre de blessés à onze au Square Grimmaurd.

Antonin Dolohov a utilisé cette vile malédiction de son cru sur deux combattants de plus après Angelina : Neville et une Serdaigle nommé Jeanette, deux ans de moins que nous à Poudlard. J'ai pu sauver Neuville, mais Jeanette n'a pas été aussi chanceuse. Justin Finch-Fletchley l'avait amenée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Comme personne ne savait quoi faire avec elle, il la prit ici, mais il était déjà trop tard pour la sauver.

Les Mangemorts se sont retirés sur ordre de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure d'atteindre la ville. Jeanette est la seule personne décédée lors de ce combat, et les Mangemorts n'ont pas infligé des dommages irréparables à la ville, donc Lupin a jugé la mission comme "un succès".

Mais en regardant l'ensemble de nos camarades blessés, en regardant le drap blanc qui couvre encore le corps de Jeanette, chacun d'entre nous pensent le contraire.

Une prise ferme sur mon bras me tire de mes pensées, et je lève les yeux pour voir que Blaise me mène hors de la cuisine.

Il est revenu il y a une demi-heure à peine, un peu plus amoché et en sang, mais avec une potion régénératrice de sang et beaucoup de repos, il va s'en sortir.

« Blaise, je vais bien », dis-je.

« Ouais, bien sûr, tu continues inlassablement à répéter la même chose », dit-il avec humeur.

J'entends la voix de Harry, « Assure-toi qu'elle va bien se coucher ».

Avant de m'en apercevoir, nous sommes dans ma chambre.

« Blaise, tu peux y aller ».

« Tu vas revenir tout de suite en bas si je ne reste pas ici et que je veille sur toi », dit-il.

Je soupire. « Laisse-moi au moins me déshabiller pour aller au lit, alors ».

J'ai l'impression qu'il va dire une moquerie, mais son regard sur mon visage semble le faire changer d'avis.

« Fais-moi savoir lorsque tu en auras terminé », dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Je me change et enfile ma chemise de nuit avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Lorsque Blaise rentre, je traverse la chambre et me glisse sous les couvertures.

La dernière chose que je vois avant de me glisser dans l'inconscient, c'est Blaise s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

_Je suis contre un mur, mon corps couvert de sueur que je contorsionne, je me cambre contre ses doigts qui exécutent un exquis mouvement en moi encore et encore._

_« Oh, mon dieu... ohhhh mon dieu… »._

_Mes gémissements deviennent inintelligibles comme si j'étais prête à exploser, l'orgasme vient, et ses lèvres recouvrent les miennes, engloutissant mes cris._

_Puis il enlève ses doigts, et brise notre baiser, je gronde de déception. Il fait claquer sa langue, en me regardant avec une expression amusée. Agacée d'être la source de son plaisir, je frotte mes hanches contre les siennes, et il gémit._

_« Merlin, Hermione », grince-t-il tout haut._

_Ses mains me soulèvent, et j'ai instinctivement le mouvement d'envelopper mes jambes autour de sa taille et serrer mes bras autour de son cou. Je me cambre contre lui et prend sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, provoquant un grognement faible dans sa gorge. Il saisit mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux._

_Il me porte loin du mur, en gardant une prise ferme sur moi pour veiller à ce que je ne tombe pas. Puis je sens le tissu mou du canapé contre mon dos nu, et son poids se presse contre moi. Nos lèvres finalement se séparent, et il se maintient au dessus de moi sur ses coudes._

_Mon corps se crispe, je l'attends, et je ne peux pas respirer correctement. Ses yeux gris sont sombres et orageux, il me regarde intensément, et je suppose qu'il me demande la permission. Incapable de parler, je le tire vers moi pour un autre baiser et pousse vers le haut mes hanches contre les siennes._

Je suis secouée doucement, et une voix familière, dit mon nom.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? ».

« Blaise ? » dis-je en le regardant.

« Tu tremblais », dit-il. « Cauchemar ? ».

Je me rends compte que le mince tissu entre mes jambes est trempée, et je suis reconnaissante que ma couverture soit trop épaisse pour rien voir à travers. Merlin... Je viens de faire un rêve érotique avec... avec Malefoy.

Je ferme les yeux. « Ouais, c'était un cauchemar ».

« Veux-tu en parler pour te soulager ? », il me demande.

Non, non, certainement pas. Je secoue la tête. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? ».

« Quelques heures. C'est presque le lever du soleil ».

« Comment vont les autres ? », je demande.

« Ils vont bien ».

« Et Ginny... est-elle revenue ? ».

« Molly l'a emmenée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Cesses de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, d'accord ? ».

« Es-tu resté éveillé pendant tout ce temps ? ».

Il me sourit. « C'est étonnamment plaisant de te regarder dormir. Il va être difficile de t'enlever de mon esprit à présent ».

« Blaise, va au lit, OK ? ».

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ».

Il se lève et se déplace vers le lit de Ginny, où il retire ses chaussures et se glisse sous les couvertures.

« Je voulais plutôt dire, va dans ton propre lit ».

« Elle ne reviendra pas ce soir de toute façon. Et Harry m'a dit de rester ici avec toi ».

« Depuis quand as-tu commencé à suivre ses ordres ? ».

« Depuis qu'ils ont une certaine coïncidence avec ce que je veux », répond-il en souriant.

« Très bien », dis-je. « Bonne nuit, Blaise ».

« Bonne nuit, Hermione ».

La moiteur entre mes cuisses me met très mal à l'aise, mais je ne veux pas me nettoyer tandis que Blaise est toujours là, donc il semble que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais le connaissant, il attend que je m'endorme pour pouvoir s'endormir à son tour. Pfff, quel homme têtu.

Je ferme mes yeux et mon esprit revient en arrière, sur le visage et les yeux plein d'inquiétude de Malefoy, au moment où il m'a dit de prendre soin de moi.

Mon Dieu, je l'avais déjà presque oublié.

Non. N'ai-je pas déjà décidé que ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'imaginaire ? Son regard sonnait tellement... tellement sincère. Il n'aurait pas pu être réel. Il a peut-être essayé de faire la paix entre nous, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il voudrait que je sois en sécurité, après tout, il espère probablement que je sois capturée de telle sorte qu'il puisse me remplacer par quelqu'un qui n'est pas une née-Moldue.

Je me souviens de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et des flashbacks du rêve prennent temporairement le dessus dans mon esprit. Suis-je attirée par... Malefoy ? Non... non, je ne peux pas l'être.

Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis.

C'était juste un rêve. Juste un rêve. Je me souviens que dans un livre que j'avais lu il y a quelque temps appelé le monde des rêves on parlait des rêves érotiques. Ils ne reflètent pas nécessairement tout ce que le rêveur aime habituellement ou ce qu'il désir. Exactement. Je ne veux pas de cet homme, pas du tout. C'était juste un rêve. Peut-être que j'ai fait ce rêve parce que j'ai été désarçonnée par sa décision soudaine de faire la paix avec moi.

Pfff, il m'a empêchée de dormir la nuit dernière en m'embrassant, et maintenant il me hante à nouveau, il envahit mes rêves depuis qu'il m'a présenté ses excuses. Je gémis et me tourne sur le côté.

« Tout va bien là-bas ? ».

Bien sûr il est encore éveillé. « Je vais bien, Blaise ».

« Permets-moi de descendre et d'aller te chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêve, d'accord ? ».

Sans attendre ma réponse, il sort de son lit et se dirige vers la porte. Je soupire et décide de ne pas l'arrêter. Peut-être que je devrais prendre cette potion pour m'endormir. Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et je vais probablement finir pas m'endormir sur les coups de midi, mais je suppose que j'ai besoin de repos.

Blaise rentre dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et je me redresse en le regardant.

« Weasley n'est pas très heureux que nous soyons que tous les deux ici, ensemble », dit-il en fermant la porte.

« Cela ne me surprend pas ».

Il sourit lorsqu'il se dirige vers mon lit. « Moi non plus. Il m'énerve avec son air renfrogné, alors que nous ne faisons rien. Peut-être que nous devrions faire un petit quelque chose qui ferait que sa colère soit un peu plus justifiée ».

Je ris. « Que suggères-tu ? ».

Il fait apparaître un verre, verse un peu de liquide de couleur foncée, et pose à la fois la fiole et le verre sur ma table de nuit.

« Quoi, es-tu en train de considérer que toi et moi... ? » il me demande, en levant un sourcil.

Souriante, je secoue la tête. « Tu me connais. Réponds à cette question par toi-même ».

« Je pense que je pourrais t'en convaincre », dit-il en prenant le verre et me le mettant à ma portée.

« Je voudrais bien te voir essayer », je réponds, ne sachant pas où mon ami veut en venir. Je pense que depuis le temps maintenant que nous sommes amis, il ne m'obligerait pas à faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas. Quelque chose avec lui bien sûr.

« Bois juste cette potion. Je n'aime pas l'idée de profiter de toi pendant que tu es épuisée. Nous reprendrons notre petite discussion un autre jour ».

Je roule des yeux et prends le verre.

« Merci Blaise ».

Le liquide est insipide, j'avale à toute vitesse et je lui rends le verre vide. Je ferme les yeux, et la chaleur m'enveloppe.

.

**Alors ce rêve? :)**

**A demain, matin!**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv'**


	23. Chapitre 22 H

**Bonjour chez vous! Comme promis un chapitre supplémentaire, plus que 5 et je suis en vacances!  
><strong>

**Allez au boulot!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 22 H**

**.  
><strong>

« Ron, bouge ! », je crie en le poussant sur le côté.

Je tire un maléfice sur le Mangemort juste derrière lui, mais il le bloque et s'avance vers moi. Je plonge derrière un buisson pour esquiver un sort et regarde Ron commencer un duel avec le Mangemort qui vient de l'attaquer.

Puis j'entends un rire très haut perché, très familier. Bellatrix.

Je cours vers la provenance de sa voix et la dévisage, elle ne porte ni son masque ni son manteau, elle se bat contre Mme Weasley. Je jette un sortilège de Bouclier sur Mme Weasley, juste à temps pour bloquer un sort, et Bellatrix se retourne vers moi. Elle saute sur le côté lorsqu'un éclair de lumière verte vient dans sa direction, et je l'esquive rapidement pour éviter d'être touchée à mon tour.

Je pointe ma baguette sur l'arbre au dessus de sa tête et crie : « Bombarda ! ».

Les branches explosent, et Bellatrix fait un mouvement rapide avec son poignet et sa baguette, gelant tous les fragments de bois dans les airs. Puis elle pointe sa baguette sur moi, et ils viennent à la vitesse de balles de revolver dans ma direction.

Je saute derrière un arbre et entends le cliquetis des morceaux de bois percutant l'écorce de celui derrière lequel je me cache. Je peux entendre Bellatrix et Mme Weasley reprendre leur duel.

Une hache vient voler vers moi, et je pointe ma baguette sur elle, la renvoyant dans la direction d'où elle venait.

Je cours autour de l'arbre et arrive juste à temps pour voir George Weasley frappé à la poitrine par Dolohov.

« Noooon ! », je hurle, envoyant le premier sort qui me passe par la tête.

Il dévie et pointe sa baguette droit sur moi. Il aboie une incantation, mais rien ne se passe. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, j'envoie un Stupéfix et le jet de lumière rouge le frappe en pleine poitrine.

Je plonge pour esquiver un autre jet de lumière verte et atteins le bras de George. Je regarde et vois que le dernier jet de lumière est venu de Voldemort lui-même. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mes boyaux se crispent de peur, je ne bouge plus.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, mais avant qu'il puisse tirer un sort dans ma direction, un sortilège de Mort vole vers lui, et il est momentanément distrait.

J'entends distinctement la voix de Blaise au-dessus des bruits de la lutte autour de moi.

« Allez, Hermione ! Vas-y ! ».

Je serre fortement le bras de George et transplane pour retourner au square Grimmaurd.

Je cogne furieusement à la porte, et elle s'ouvre en grand.

« Jane, Wendell et Monica Wilkins, l'Australie », je dis rapidement, avant que Harry ne puisse me poser les questions.

Il m'aide à porter George, et nous passons à la cuisine rapidement.

« Quelqu'un est-il... », commence-t-il à demander.

« Non, pas encore », je réponds avant qu'il termine sa question. Je sais qu'il veut savoir si quelqu'un est mort.

« Ron et Ginny... ».

« Je suppose qu'ils vont bien ».

Nous mettons George sur une civière ; nous sommes mieux préparés cette fois. Les potions nécessaires sont déjà disposées sur le comptoir, dans l'ordre, Angelina et Neville ne sont pas encore remis de la lutte de Nottingham d'il y a quatre jours, et ils ont encore besoin d'une goutte de chaque potion chaque jour.

« Elles sont dans l'ordre », dis-je à Harry. « Donne-lui une goutte de chaque bouteille, tout comme Angelina et Neville. Je dois y retourner ».

« Non, laisse-moi y aller. Toi reste ici », dit-il.

Je secoue la tête. « Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller. Voldemort est là-bas ».

« Raison de plus pour y aller, alors. Je peux en finir », dit-il.

« Harry, non », dis-je, saisissant son bras avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la salle. « Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort. Il y a beaucoup trop de Mangemorts en ce moment. Ils ont été préparés, ils devaient avoir connaissance de notre venue ».

Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Très bien. Vas-y, vas-y vite. Dis-leur de revenir, avant que quiconque ne meure. S'ils ont été prévenus, il n'y a aucun moyen de gagner ce combat ».

Je hoche la tête et me précipite hors de la cuisine.

Lorsque j'arrive sur champ de bataille, peu se battent encore. Lupin doit déjà avoir donné l'ordre de battre en retraite. Je l'aperçois se tenant face à un groupe de trois Mangemorts et je me précipite pour le rejoindre.

Où est Voldemort ?

Je scrute les environs, mais ne le vois pas.

Un Stupéfix vient droit sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, mais il rebondit lorsqu'il arrive à moins d'un mètre de mon visage. Surprise, je regarde le jet de lumière rouge se retourner et frapper le Mangemort qui l'a tiré. McGonagall se joint à nous, nous sommes dos à dos lorsqu'un immense groupe de Mangemorts s'agglutine autour de nous, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y en a encore plus que lorsque nous étions sur le champ de bataille.

Où sont-ils tous passés ? Je ne les ai pas vus au square Grimmaurd.

Puis c'est une obscurité impénétrable qui nous entoure, je ne peux plus voir grand chose. Je me concentre immédiatement sur le square Grimmaurd comme destination et transplane quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque je frappe à la porte, Fred semble derrière moi.

« Hermione », dit-il. « Merci Merlin tu t'en es bien sortie ».

« Poudre d'obscurité instantanée Péruvienne », dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. « Tu sais tout, pas vrai ? Je t'ai vu emmener George, il est ici ? ».

Puis la porte d'entrée est grande ouverte, et Ginny pointe sa baguette sur nous deux. Après avoir répondu à ses questions, nous pouvons tous les deux entrer.

« Quand es-tu revenue ? », je demande.

« Apparemment, tout de suite après que vous soyez partis », répond-elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

Lorsque nous entrons, Harry nous sourit tristement. « George va mieux ».

« Enfoiré de Dolohov », marmonne Fred. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué alors que tu en avais l'opportunité Hermione ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Désolée, j'ai utilisé le premier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit ».

« Nous sommes chanceux qu'aucun des autres Mangemorts n'utilise ce maléfice », dit Ginny. « Quelqu'un a-t-il entendu le sort jeté ? ».

J'essaie de me souvenir, mais tout ce que je peux me rappeler, c'est le regard choqué sur son visage quand le sort n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. Pourquoi ai-je été épargnée ?

« Où sont les autres ? » demande Harry.

« La plupart sont allés chez McGonagall, d'autre encore à la Chaumière aux Coquillages », répond Fred.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Je pense que je sais pourquoi », dis-je. « Il y avait tellement de Mangemorts, que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu nous saisir le bras lorsque nous transplanions. Si nous avions amené l'un d'eux au square Grimmaurd, nous aurions remis Harry à Voldemort ».

Puis la cheminée se met en route, et nous nous dirigeons vers elle.

« Harry, tu es là ? ».

« Tonks », dit Harry en se rapprochant. Son visage est actuellement dans le feu.

« Qui est au square Grimmaurd ? » elle demande.

« Fred, George, Ginny, Harry et Hermione, » dis-je. Me souvenant des blessés qui sont encore là-haut depuis le dernier combat, j'ajoute, « Angelina, Neville, Colin, et Hannah sont toujours là ». Tous les autres ont déjà été récupérés.

« Alicia n'est pas là ? ».

« Non », dit Fred.

« Qu'en est-il de Lee ? ».

« Non, il n'est pas ici non plus. Que s'est-il passé ? », demande Harry.

« S'ils ne sont pas au square Grimmaurd, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront », dit Tonks. « Lupin et moi avons déjà vérifié dans les autres maisons protégées. Molly est avec Bill, Charlie, Ron, Dean, et Ernie à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Personne ne s'est présenté à la maison de Muriel. Katie et Justin sont venus avec nous dans la maison du Professeur McGonagall ».

Harry pose exactement la question qui me passe par la tête, « Où est Blaise ? ».

Tonks fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je dois encore entrer en contact avec Molly, pour lui faire savoir que Ginny et les jumeaux vont bien ».

« George est blessé », dit Fred. « Il a été touché par Dolohov ».

Tonks peste. « La prochaine fois que quelqu'un le peut, tuez-le », dit-elle.

Après cela, son visage disparaît, et le feu redevient normal.

« Quelqu'un nous a trahis », dit Fred. « Ils n'auraient jamais dû être aussi nombreux. Ils nous attendaient ».

Harry métamorphose un des brancards vacants en une chaise et s'assied. « Je suis sûr que McGonagall et Lupin voudront prochainement faire une réunion. Nous n'aurons qu'à leur en parler ».

« Et que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé à Alicia, Lee et Blaise ? » demande Ginny. « Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont... morts... n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Nous étions juste à proximité d'un camp de Mangemorts. Ils auraient très bien pu être faits prisonniers », dis-je.

« Si c'est le cas, nous avons encore de l'espoir », dit Harry. « Nous pouvons essayer de les sauver ».

« Il serait probablement préférable de savoir qui est le traître avant que nous fassions quelque chose à ce sujet, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas en mesure d'alerter les Mangemorts », dis-je. « Je peux demander à Malefoy en ce qui concerne les prisonniers, la prochaine fois que je le vois ».

« En parlant de Malefoy, est-ce qu'il t'a contactée depuis la dernière fois ? » me demande Fred.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la nuit de la lutte à Nottingham, il y a quatre jours. Il pollue mes pensées, et parfois j'ai même l'impression que je sens la brûlure du charme contre ma peau, mais lorsque je vérifie, l'arrière du pendentif reste toujours vide, et l'inscription de mes initiales reste la même.

« Est-il possible que tu rentres en contact avec lui ? » me demande Harry à son tour.

« Non », dis-je.

Je me demande si Malefoy sait quelque chose à propos de notre lutte. Était-il là ce soir, à Bristol ? Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu même si je l'avais vu, car je n'ai jamais vu son masque avant.

Puis je pense à Blaise. Non, il ne peut pas s'être fait attraper ou tuer. Il ne m'a toujours pas donné de réponse en ce qui concerne le Mangemort qui aurait pu être celui qui m'a libérée. Je vais devoir dire à Malefoy qu'il a disparu. Ils ont été les meilleurs amis du monde, je suis presque certaine que Malefoy m'aiderait s'il savait que Blaise pouvait avoir été capturé.

Mais je suppose qu'il est possible que Blaise se porte bien. Après tout, il n'est pas revenu avant la fin de la matinée le lendemain de l'attaque du Chaudron Baveur.

Je dois être patiente.

Bordel Malefoy, j'ai besoin de toi. Où est-ce que tu es ?

.

**Et une attaque de plus, on retrouve Drago au prochain chapitre!**

**Merci pour vos messages, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre ressenti!**

**Bizzzzzz**

**Niv'**


	24. Chapitre 23 D

**Je suis en retard, journée de fou hier, donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui!**

**Je chapitre d'hier...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 23 D**

**.**

Je m'allonge sur la petite couverture que j'ai fait apparaître pour moi, je regarde le toit de la tente, et laisse échapper un soupir fatigué.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Granger, et la séparation est presque douloureuse. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de veiller sur elle tous les jours. J'ai voyagé avec Macnair, et sa présence constante m'étouffe.

Notre mission était d'aller vers le nord pour rejoindre Durmstrang et recruter les élèves de septième année. Voldemort avait permis à Durmstrang de continuer à fonctionner comme avant, afin de maintenir l'évolution, la pratique et les connaissances aux étudiants qualifiés pour son armée.

Karkaroff était plein de ressentiments par rapport à moi et a essayé d'éviter de me parler autant que possible, mais Macnair semblait prendre plaisir de sa réaction quand je lui ai donné un ordre et que le directeur n'a pas répondu, donc j'ai été obligé de m'imposer un peu plus, ce qui m'a fait évoluer durant notre court voyage.

« À quoi tu penses Malefoy Junior ? ».

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Macnair », dis-je, en m'asseyant.

« Il y avait plus de recrues que l'année dernière », dit-il en passant à un nouveau sujet tiré au hasard. Il semble faire cela souvent. « Je pense que ces enfants pleurnichards ont compris quel côté était celui des vainqueurs ».

« Voyant que les gens qui refusent sont torturés ou tués, je ne pense pas que ce soit une leçon difficile à apprendre », dis-je sèchement.

Il fronce les sourcils. « Ce sera alors un jour très triste lorsque aucun d'entre eux refusera. Je devrai me trouver de nouvelles personnes à torturer ».

Je retiens une grimace et me tourner pour lui faire face, laissant pendre mes jambes hors du lit de fortune. « Oui. C'est honteux. Ça va prendre un certain temps avant que tous les Sang-de-Bourbe ne disparaissent, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis pour les semaines à venir ».

Son visage s'illumine de joie, et je me sens comme si j'allais bientôt être malade. Je déteste cet homme.

« En parlant de Sang-de-Bourbe... ».

Putain, nous y revoilà.

«... j'ai attrapé un couple marié, quelques heures après que tu sois parti la semaine dernière », dit-il.

Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

« Cependant, j'ai dû les laisser pendre par les chevilles pendant un certain temps, parce que j'avais encore un travail à faire avec la dague ».

La dague ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Voldemort voulait en faire. « Où l'as-tu cachée ? », je demande l'air de rien.

Il fait claquer sa langue, en secouant la tête. « Je t'aime bien mon gars, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Des ordres top secret ».

Je souris malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce qu'un petit secret entre deux partenaires ? ».

« Non, non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saura si j'ai dit quelque chose. Je sais que tu es un très bon Occlumens, mais moi, je suis pourri là-dedans ».

Je ris et je me demande si je peux lui faire dire par accident. Pour le faire parler, je demande, « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait aux Sang-de-Bourbe lorsque tu es revenu ? ».

« Eh bien, il s'est avéré que le garçon Sang-de-Bourbe est allé à Poudlard, donc ils savaient à propos de nous les Mangemorts, et ils m'ont supplié de les laisser partir. J'ai bien sûr décidé d'agir comme je le voulais. Ils m'ont offert une maison, une putain de voiture, comme si j'avais besoin de posséder toute cette merde ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu as commencé à leur faire ? », je demande.

« J'ai mis le feu aux cheveux de la femme. Oh, j'ai adoré entendre ses petits cris ».

Il sourit en se remémorant, et je me force à sourire aussi.

« Je pense que j'ai un peu trop brûlé son cuir chevelu », dit-il.

Je secoue la tête. « Quelle maladresse Macnair ».

« Pour sûr que son mari était très inquiet pour elle », dit-il en riant. « Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur son visage ! ».

« Ouais, j'aurais aimé être là », dis-je, un sourire narquois.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester quelques temps à la maison ».

« Tu avais le poignard à t'occuper, non ? ».

« Oh, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps. Juste un rapide voyage à Barjow et Beurk, et j'étais déjà de retour. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps du tout ».

Bingo. Le poignard doit être chez Barjow et Beurk. Cela pourrait être un élément d'information utile à l'avenir, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en faire pour le moment.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient encore ouverts », je commente.

« Ah, oui. Eh bien, monsieur Barjow a toujours été favorable à la noble quête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Naturellement, il ne doit pas être puni par la perte de son entreprise ».

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer. « Naturellement ».

« De quoi parlions-nous juste avant ? »

« J'étais sur le point de te dire que je voulais dormir un peu. Nous devons être levés dans deux heures pour faire notre rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres », lui mentis-je.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit Macnair.

Je suis reconnaissant pour sa mémoire défaillante. Il n'est plus tout jeune après tout.

Je me recouche sur le lit, ferme les yeux, et je me demande ce que Granger est en train de faire.

Il faut que j'attende environ une demi-heure avant d'entendre la respiration profonde de Macnair, je suis à présent sûr qu'il dort. Je me tourne sur le côté, dos à lui, et retire le pendentif de dessous ma chemise. Je tiens le charme serré dans mon poing et me concentre sur la date de demain, trois heures et demie de l'après-midi.

J'arrive à mon chalet avec quelques minutes d'avance. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que trois heures arrivent. Je dois la voir, lui parler.

La rencontre avec Voldemort de ce matin, était presque agréable, ce qui était étrange. Il était extrêmement heureux de nous deux et a dit qu'il aurait quelque chose d'encore mieux plus tard à nous donner. Cette déclaration m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise, mais Macnair était pratiquement fou de joie par ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit.

Après être retourné au Manoir, j'ai discuté avec mon père une nouvelle fois, mais tante Bella m'a intercepté et m'a dit d'aller dans ma chambre, où ma mère m'attendait.

J'en suis certain à présent, il y a un traître dans l'Ordre.

Ma mère s'est plainte car mon père a failli être tué il y a quelques jours, lorsque l'Ordre a tenté d'attaquer un de nos camps à proximité de Bristol. Voldemort a eu connaissance en avance de l'attaque et devait arriver pour tuer Potter, mais Potter n'est jamais venu. Selon ma mère, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre ont été tués. Mais elle a tendance à tout enjoliver, de rien elle en fait une histoire fabuleuse et pleine de sang, donc je ne peux pas faire confiance à son jugement.

Puis j'entends sa voix et cela me tire de mes pensées.

« Malefoy ».

J'arrête de faire les cents pas et me retourne pour la voir debout derrière le canapé. Elle a l'air fatigué.

« Granger. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé à Bristol ».

« Tu en as entendu parler ? Donc tu n'y étais pas ».

Je secoue la tête. « Non, comment va l'Ordre ? ».

« Nous allons bien », dit-elle. « Nous pensons qu'il y a un traître. As-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? »

« Désolé mais non. Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver. Le traître a dû avoir connaissance de vos plans pour nous attaquer au Chaudron Baveur et à Bristol, mais il n'a pas pu avoir connaissance de Nottingham. S'il avait été au courant, je suis certain que Voldemort l'aurait su, et cela n'aurait pas été un tel succès pour vous ».

Je la regarde et j'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter. Elle mord sa lèvre, sourcils froncés, comme si elle essayait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait entrer dans les différentes catégories que je viens de citer. J'ai envie de tendre la main vers elle et de faire disparaître le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils, lui dire que je vais me débrouiller pour trouver le traître, et que tout se terminera bien.

Je me force à me détourner d'elle, serrant les dents. Non.

« Après ce qui s'est passé à Nottingham, je suis sûr que Voldemort se doute qu'il a un espion dans ses forces », dis-je.

« Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi ? », je l'entends me demander.

Mon cœur bondit de joie au simple fait qu'elle se préoccupe un peu de moi. Putain ! Elle ne se soucie pas de moi en tant que personne réellement, elle s'inquiète seulement car je suis une source d'informations fiables pour elle et l'Ordre. Bordel de Merde, Drago, enfonce-toi bien cela dans le crâne !

« Ça ira », dis-je en masquant mes émotions.

« Certains de nos "troupes" pourraient avoir été capturés à Bristol. Sais-tu si... ».

« Je ne peux pas t'aider avec les prisonniers », lui dis-je. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

« Mais... Blaise n'ai pas encore revenu. Je pense qu'il pourrait peut-être se trouver avec les autres », dit-elle.

Je tourne mon visage pour lui faire face, un sourire s'étant affiché sur mon visage. « Quoi, tu crois que je vais risquer ma tête pour un « ami » qui m'a donné ça ? ».

J'ouvre ma chemise d'un geste brusque, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons dans ma manœuvre, afin de révéler la cicatrice torsadée qui traverse mon torse. Elle siffle et fait un pas en arrière, ses yeux sont écarquillés de surprise. Je passe à une expression amusée lorsque je vois sa réaction, mais j'ai presque envie de m'excuser. C'était tout simplement grossier de faire cela.

Mince ! Maintenant, je suis inquiet d'être grossier ? Qui suis-je ?

« La tienne... elle semble pire que la sienne », dit-elle.

Une jalousie furieuse fuse à l'intérieur de moi, car si elle a vu sa cicatrice à lui cela veux dire qu'elle l'a aussi vu sans chemise.

Avant que je puisse penser à une réponse, elle a lentement fait quelques pas vers moi.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », je demande debout de mon côté lorsqu'elle se rapproche.

Elle s'arrête juste en face de moi et lève les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Je ne peux pas dire à quoi elle pense, et cela me dérange vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu de mal pourtant dans le passé à lire en elle. Puis ses yeux se promènent sur ma poitrine, et je me sens indécent. Je sors ma baguette pour réparer ma chemise, mais elle m'arrête dans mon élan.

Sans relâcher ma main, elle utilise sa main droite pour toucher légèrement le haut de la cicatrice, qui commence juste en dessous de ma clavicule gauche.

Un frisson électrisant me traverse entièrement, je respire fortement, incapable de m'arrêter. Elle retire sa main rapidement, ses yeux remontant vers les miens pour les unir à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux, de peur qu'ils dévoilent mes sentiments pour elle. Elle sera toujours mon point faible. Toujours.

Puis ses doigts se reposent sur moi et commencent à glisser sur toute la longueur de ma cicatrice.

Ma main gauche se saisit de son poignet, pour la stopper. Le bout de ses doigts est encore en contact avec mon torse, et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, mais je ne peux pas la laisser continuer cela. Ma perte de contrôle est proche déjà. Je déteste la facilité avec laquelle elle me déroute.

« Malefoy », dit-elle doucement.

Je prends quelques respirations avant d'ouvrir mes yeux pour répondre à la sienne, plus confiant à présent, je sais que je peux la regarder elle n'y verra aucune émotion à son égard, mon regard sera aussi froid que l'acier.

« Ne me touche pas », dis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

Je dégage sa main et prends un peu de recul, il faut que je reste loin d'elle. Je détecte une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux et me force à l'ignorer. Je me détourne d'elle et prends mes dispositions, mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Je fais un mouvement rapide avec ma baguette et murmure un sort. Les boutons qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol, volent et reprennent leur place, je peux de nouveau boutonner ma chemise.

Je ne peux pas lui faire face. J'ai peur de regarder son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais y voir, je ne sais pas ce que je vais y trouver.


	25. Chapitre 24 D

**Et voici celui d'aujourd'hui!**

**Bonne lecture et à demain! Promis...**

**.**

**Chapitre 24 D**

**.**

Elle rompt finalement le silence entre nous.

« Malefoy, s'il te plaît. Aide-moi », dit-elle.

Elle a l'air tellement, tellement fatiguée, même ses cheveux semblent plus hirsutes que jamais. Cela me tue d'entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. Fait chier ! Comment puis-je lui résister lorsqu'elle est si faible ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque cela vient d'elle. Adieu, la vie.

Je me retourne, mais garde les yeux sur le sol. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste... nous avons besoin d'informations sur les camps de Mangemorts. Où gardez-vous les prisonniers ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « La seule personne qui les connaît tous, c'est Voldemort lui-même. Les autres en connaissent peut-être un ou deux. Je n'ai jamais été au camp de Bristol ».

« Alors... ».

Je soupire et commence à débiter des informations confidentielles.

« Ils sont habituellement sous terre, l'entrée est gardée par un groupe de huit hommes. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs combattants, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'entre eux. Il y a toujours huit hommes, à toute heure de la journée, parce qu'ils échangent leur poste par groupe de deux, une douzaine d'hommes est en général missionnée. Mais l'emplacement de la prison est différent pour chaque camp ».

Je fixe son visage pour voir qu'elle me regarde intensément, et je dois me détourner à nouveau. Je masque mon moment de faiblesse comme au début de notre rencontre, et je marche quelques pas en avant pour m'éloigner quelque peu avant de revenir vers elle.

« Une fois sous terre, ils se ressemblent tous à peu de chose près. Les cellules ne peuvent être ouvertes que par une personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres ou Voldemort lui-même ».

« Cela semble presque impossible à quiconque de libre d'y entrer, alors », dit-elle.

L'envie de la réconforter et de la serrer dans mes bras me submerge, et j'enfonce mes ongles dans la chair de mes paumes en guise de punition. Pas plus de sentiment. Pas plus.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider », dis-je calmement.

« Si tu ne peux vraiment pas, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à ce sujet, je suppose », dit-elle. « Je suis vraiment inquiète ».

« Je sais ».

Après une courte pause, elle me demande, « Malefoy, y-a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse utiliser ça... », elle sort son pendentif en or « pour te contacter ? ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? ».

« En cas d'urgence », répond-elle.

J'étudie cela un instant. « Bien sûr », dis-je. « Tout d'abord, ferme ton poing autour de lui ».

Elle fait ce que je lui dis.

« Ferme les yeux ».

Elle réduit l'ouverture de ses yeux en me regardant avant de les fermer complètement.

« Concentre-toi très fort sur ce que tu veux faire apparaître sur le mien. Tu dois t'assurer que cela soit court et lisible, ou je vais avoir du mal à le lire ».

Mon pendentif en forme de serpent commence à brûler ma poitrine, mais je suis insensible à la douleur. Je soulève le charme et regarde à l'arrière. Mes initiales sont désormais gravées dessus, et je lève les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? », elle demande en se déplaçant vers moi et levant son collier en forme de cœur pour me montrer les initiales que j'avais fait apparaître après notre première rencontre.

Je secoue la tête. « Ça ne voulait rien dire. Juste pour te rappeler qu'il était là ».

« Vraiment ? ».

« Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait pouvoir dire d'autre ? », dis-je.

Je n'ai pas d'autre idée en tête, si je puis dire. Elle n'a pas d'autres théories là-dessus, la raison pour laquelle j'aurais pu inscrire ses initiales sur le charme. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Une impulsion je suppose. J'aurais préféré la marquer avec mes propres initiales, mais je suis sûr qu'elle m'aurait tapé une crise et surtout elle aurait fait en sorte de les effacer.

« Avais-tu autre chose à me dire lorsque tu as prévu notre réunion ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ouais. En fait, j'allais t'en dire un peu plus sur le traître. Finnigan... il a été assassiné ».

Elle n'a pas l'air très surprise. « C'était ça, ou il avait été capturé », dit-elle tristement.

Je hoche la tête, faisant taire la partie de moi qui veut lui dire la vérité, lui dire que je suis son assassin. Au lieu de cela je lui dis, « Je pense que votre traître nous l'a vendu, Voldemort savait où le trouver à l'avance ».

« Très bien », dit-elle. « Au moins nous savons ce qui s'est passé pour lui. As-tu une idée de qui l'a tué ? ».

Je secoue la tête. « Tu peux y aller maintenant ».

Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi pendant un moment comme si elle essayait de décider si oui ou non elle devait me dire quelque chose. J'attends patiemment qu'elle se décide.

« Malefoy, nous avons capturé Thorfinn Rowle il y a deux jours », dit-elle.

Je rigole. « Bien fait pour lui. C'était un crétin doublé d'un abruti ».

« Eh bien, crétin et abruti peut-être, mais il ne cède pas à nos questions. Est-il possible... ».

« Legilimancie. Il est je pense le plus mauvais qui existe en Occlumancie. Il ne sait pas défendre son esprit pour sauver sa vie », je la coupe.

« Nous euh... nous n'avons pas de bon Legilimens », dit-elle.

« Où est allé Shacklebolt ? ».

« Il est hors du pays ».

« Je vois. Je suppose que tu dois être assez douée pour le faire. J'ai entendu dire que tu pratiquais un peu l'Occlumancie ».

« Puis-je... », sa voix s'estompe, et elle a l'air soudain timide.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? ».

Elle semble se préparer mentalement. Pourquoi ? Une réponse négative de ma part, je suppose.

Enfin, elle exprime sa question à voix haute. « Est-ce que je peux essayer sur toi ? ».

« Quoi ? », dis-je, surpris.

« C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette magie sur quelqu'un qui a quelques notions en Occlumancie. Harry a appris un peu, mais il n'est pas très bon dans ce domaine, et je... ».

« Granger, ne t'inquiète pas. Potter est plus compétent que Rowle en Occlumancie. Tu seras en mesure de rentrer dans sa tête très facilement ».

« Mais je veux juste... ».

Je secoue la tête à nouveau. « Tu n'entreras pas dans ma tête, Granger », lui dis-je fermement.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi. "Legilimens !"

J'ai immédiatement fermé mon esprit, ne lui donnant pas l'autorisation d'entrer. Il n'existe aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse un jour regarder dans mes pensées. Peu m'importe du moment que je suis capable de défendre les souvenirs les plus importants, ceux avec elle. Je ne vais pas la laisser aller dans ma tête. J'ai dessiné moi-même une ligne, elle ne la dépassera pas. Elle peut contrôler mes actions. Jouer avec mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Mais elle ne saura aucune de mes pensées.

Ses tentatives pour forcer le chemin dans mon esprit me chatouille plus qu'autre chose. Je peux sentir lorsqu'elle abandonne.

« Tu es vraiment un Occlumens très habile », dit-elle.

Je souris. « De toute évidence. Sinon, je n'oserais affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? ».

Elle soupire. « Eh bien, j'interrogerai Rowle dans deux jours. Je suis très occupée à préparer une multitude de potions pour le moment, et je ne peux pas être hors des quartiers de l'Ordre pendant plus d'une heure ».

« Retournes-y alors, tu es ici depuis un certain temps maintenant ».

Elle hoche la tête. « Oui, je vais y aller ».

Elle passe devant moi lentement, et un moment après j'entends un pop, elle a transplané.

En soupirant, je fais le chemin vers le canapé et m'assieds. Puis je sens le charme qui me brûle à travers ma chemise et le soulève pour le regarder.

Mes initiales disparaissent lentement, remplacés par le mot : « Merci », écrit en tout petit.

Je ne peux que regarder le serpent, abasourdi. Ma poitrine se serre, j'ai chaud, et un inexplicable bonheur se propage jusqu'à l'intérieur de moi. Putain. Je refoule les émotions qui me traverse, toujours incapable de détacher mes yeux du mot minuscule. Enfin, je le touche du bout des doigts et me force à fermer les yeux.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

Je ne suis pas censé être émotif. Les sentiments engendrent la faiblesse. Les Malefoy sont forts, autoritaires, individuels, intelligents, mais ni sensibles ni émotifs.

Jamais émotifs.

Hermione Granger. Hermione. Je voudrais pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. Et non Sang-de-Bourbe, ni Miss-je-sais-tout et encore moins la Prude Granger. Pas Granger. Juste Hermione, Hermione tout simplement. Hermione...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Qu'ai-je fait moi-même ?

Et merde !


	26. Chapitre 25 H

**Coucou! Voilà le chapitre du jour! Merci à toutes et peu être tous pour vos messages! Contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant.**

**Encore deux chapitres et ce sera les vacances pour Bibi!**

**Bonne lecture...**

**.**

**Chapitre 25 H**

**.**

Je suis absorbée dans la concoction des antidotes contre les poisons rares lorsque je regarde l'horloge et réalise qu'il est déjà presque trois heures et demie. Je me tourne vers la seule autre personne dans la cuisine.

« Ginny, peux-tu garder un œil sur les potions le temps que je sorte ? Malefoy m'a demandé de le retrouver, peut-être que je vais enfin obtenir quelques informations sur les prisonniers ».

« Bien sûr », répond-elle en se mettant debout. Elle était restée assise au côté de George, toujours sur sa civière, faisant rebondir une espèce de balle grise sur le mur opposé.

« Merci ».

Je sors de la cuisine, fais une pause pour dire à Harry que je pars, et quitte le square Grimmaurd.

Il fait les cent pas d'avant en arrière en face de la table basse lorsque j'arrive. Il n'a même pas remarqué ma présence, et je profite de l'occasion pour l'examiner attentivement. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc sont un peu désordonnés, mais son apparence générale est parfaite, comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas son manteau sur lui, et sa chemise cintrée est très avantageuse.

« Malefoy », dis-je pour attirer son attention.

Il s'arrête brusquement et se tourne pour me regarder. « Granger. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé à Bristol ».

« Tu en as entendu parler ? », je répète. « Donc tu n'y étais pas ».

Il secoue la tête. « Non, comment va l'Ordre ? ».

Je ne devrais probablement pas lui dire les détails. Puissant Occlumens ou non, il ne devrait pas en savoir trop sur l'Ordre. Après tout, nous savons qu'il y a un traître. Là encore, il ne savait rien au sujet de notre projet d'attaque sur Bristol, donc cela ne peux pas être lui... Si ?

« Nous allons bien », je lui réponds. « Nous pensons qu'il y a un traître. As-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? ».

« Désolé, mais non », dit-il.

Déception.

« Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver », poursuit-il. « Le traître a dû avoir connaissance de vos plans pour nous attaquer au Chaudron Baveur et à Bristol, mais il n'a pas pu avoir connaissance de Nottingham. S'il avait été au courant, je suis certain que Voldemort l'aurait su, et cela n'aurait pas été un tel succès pour vous ».

Oui, c'est vrai. Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Toutes les personnes qui ont eu connaissance de Nottingham peuvent probablement être éliminées. Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au square Grimmaurd ou à la Chaumière aux Coquillages à ce moment-là devraient nous être resté fidèle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui n'a pas participé à la bataille à Nottingham ? Certains des professeurs ont disparus depuis un certain temps, mais je doute fortement que cela aurait pu être l'un d'eux. Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney... J'ai le plus grand respect pour chacun d'eux, sauf peut-être Trelawney, mais c'est hors de propos pour le moment, et de toute manière je doute que l'un d'entre eux nous ait trahis.

Puis la voix de Malefoy interrompt mes pensées, « Après ce qui s'est passé à Nottingham, je suis sûr que Voldemort se doute qu'il a un espion dans ses forces ».

Je lève les yeux pour voir qu'il m'a tourné le dos. « Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi ? », je demande.

« Ça ira », dit-il après une courte pause.

« Certaines de nos "troupes" pourraient avoir été capturés à Bristol », dis-je. « Sais-tu si... ».

« Je ne peux pas t'aider avec les prisonniers », dit-il, sachant mon intention avant que je puisse l'exprimer.

« Mais... Blaise n'est pas encore revenu. Je pense qu'il pourrait peut-être se trouver avec les autres ».

Il se retourne vers moi, et son sourire est de retour sur son visage. « Quoi, tu crois que je vais risquer ma tête pour un « ami » qui m'a donné ça ? ».

Il déchire sa chemise en l'ouvrant, et les boutons claquent sur le sol. Je pousse un sifflement involontairement et prends un peu de recul. Je le regarde longuement, pétrifiée, la longueur de cette vilaine cicatrice qui marque son torse, par ailleurs parfaitement sculpté. Je me souviens de la cicatrice torsadée qui traverse le dos de Blaise. Elle ne semble pas aussi épaisse et longue que celle de Malefoy, la sienne semble se prolonger bien plus bas, en vertu de la partie de la chemise qu'il n'a pas déchirée.

« La tienne... elle semble pire que la sienne ».

Je commence à marcher vers lui, et ses yeux me brûlent, il regarde mes mouvements.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

Je ne réponds pas, il suffit de maintenir mon rythme jusqu'à ce que je sois juste en face de lui. Je regarde ses yeux de nouveau, me rendant compte à quel point il a dû avoir mal lorsque cette entaille lui a été infligée par son meilleur ami.

Je pose mes yeux sur sa poitrine, étudiant la cicatrice boursouflée et la taille de celle-ci. Soudain, j'ai le désir intense de vouloir guérir la douleur émotionnelle que cette blessure a laissé dans sa tête et sur sa peau. Sa main droite commence à se soulever, et je saisis instinctivement son poignet, lui tenant la main. À ma grande surprise, il ne résiste pas ou ne défait pas ce contact.

Lentement, je tends la main droite et caresse légèrement le haut de sa cicatrice. Il prend une grande respiration, et ma main quitte automatiquement sa peau. Je ne peux pas l'avoir blessé lui, physiquement, cette cicatrice date de plusieurs années. Je le fixe, en espérant voir ses yeux d'argent, mais ils sont fermés.

Pour une raison quelconque, je suis fascinée. Je veux le pousser, voir ce qu'il va me laisser faire pour lui avant qu'il ne revienne à m'appeler sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce nouveau Malefoy, plus civil. Puis il ne semble pas aussi intimidant que cela.

Je trace du bout des doigts sa cicatrice, sentant l'état brut, la texture bosselée sous mes doigts. Il frissonne légèrement, ce qui me procure des sensations fortes à travers moi. Puis sa main gauche s'enroule autour de mon poignet, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin le long de sa cicatrice.

Je le regarde intensément et vois qu'il avale sa salive avec difficulté. Je n'ai jamais eu cet effet sur lui avant, si ? Il est clairement et fortement influencé par mon contact, au moins pour le moment. Assurément, si les rumeurs à Poudlard sont vraies, plusieurs jeunes filles ont déjà dû toucher sa poitrine avant moi. Qu'est-ce qui me rend si différente ?

Non ! Mon esprit se dérobe à cette possibilité avant que je ne puisse le penser.

« Malefoy », dis-je tranquillement en essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je veux les voir, les utiliser pour obtenir un indice sur ses pensées ou ses émotions.

Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, je n'y trouve plus rien. Il s'est lui-même fermé, il se cache de moi.

« Ne me touche pas », dit-il.

Il laisse tomber ma main et recule, et je cache ma déception. Il se retourne et utilise un sort pour fixer sa chemise de nouveau. Il me tourne le dos pendant un moment, et je me demande ce qu'il va dire. Je veux qu'il soit réactif à ce qui vient de se produire. Il a clairement ressenti quelque chose quand je l'ai touché.

Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Je devrais le laisser seul, c'est Malefoy après tout.

Après un certain temps, je décide qu'il ne parlera pas. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas à l'aise pour en parler. Je ne vais pas le presser, ce n'est pas utile, il faut qu'il soit prêt à en parler de son propre chef. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur.

Je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Alicia, Lee, et Blaise peuvent être enfermés quelque part, et je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur les prisons des Mangemort, si nous avons une chance de les sauver. Et s'ils sont encore en vie. Que faire s'ils sont déjà morts ?

« Malefoy, s'il te plaît. Aide-moi ».

Lentement, il se retourne, mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. L'ai-je blessé ou offensé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a ce genre de réaction.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? », il me demande.

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je. « C'est juste... nous avons besoin d'informations sur les camps de Mangemorts. Où gardez-vous des prisonniers ? ».

« La seule personne qui les connaît tous, c'est Voldemort lui-même », dit-il, en secouant la tête. « Les autres en connaissent peut-être un ou deux. Je n'ai jamais été au camp de Bristol ».

« Alors... ».

Il soupire, et je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise que cela ne le regarde pas, mais il me surprend en commençant à énumérer une liste de détails.

« Ils sont habituellement sous terre, l'entrée est gardée par un groupe de huit hommes. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs combattants, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'entre eux. Il y a toujours huit hommes, à toute heure de la journée, parce qu'ils échangent leur poste par groupe de deux, une douzaine d'hommes est en général missionnés. Mais l'emplacement de la prison est différent pour chaque camp ».

Lorsqu'il a fini, il lève les yeux sur mon visage et se détourne immédiatement. Je me mords la lèvre. Ai-je ruiné mes chances de créer une amitié avec lui ou autre chose ? Je ne comprends pas ses actions. Je constate qu'il fait les cent pas de nouveau, en partant loin de moi.

Puis il parle à nouveau. « Une fois sous terre, ils se ressemblent tous à peu de choses près. Les cellules ne peuvent être ouvertes que par une personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres ou Voldemort lui-même. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Cela semble presque impossible à quiconque de libre d'y entrer alors. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider », dit-il en arrêtant enfin ses pas.

« Si tu ne peux vraiment pas, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à ce sujet, je suppose. Je suis vraiment inquiète ».

« Je sais ».

Il ne parle pas, et encore une fois je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pense. Je déteste être incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse d'un livre ou d'une personne, et Malefoy me frustre.

Puis je me souviens l'autre chose dont je voulais lui parler, lui poser des questions. « Malefoy, y a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse utiliser ça… », je sors le cœur d'or qu'il m'a donné « pour te contacter ? ».

Il fronce les sourcils et commence à me demander, « Pourquoi… ».

« En cas d'urgence ».

Il est silencieux pendant un moment, et je commence à me demander s'il veut réellement que je puisse le contacter.

« Bien sûr », dit-il finalement. « Tout d'abord, ferme ton poing autour de lui ».

Je hoche la tête et enveloppe mon poing autour de la petite babiole.

« Ferme les yeux ».

Je plisse les yeux. La dernière fois que ces trois mots sont sortis de sa bouche, nous avons fini par nous embrasser passionnément. Je sens mes joues chauffer et rougir alors que je ferme les yeux.

« Concentre-toi très fort sur ce que tu veux faire apparaître sur le mien », m'indique-t-il. « Tu dois t'assurer que cela soit court et lisible, ou je vais avoir du mal à le lire ».

Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de me concentrer ? Est-ce vraiment aussi simple que cela ? Je me souviens des initiales qui sont encore gravés sur mon cœur et décident de faire la même chose avec le sien. DM. Je relâche le charme et ouvre les yeux, me demandant si cela a fonctionné. Je le vois regarder à l'arrière de son pendentif serpent. Puis, ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? », je lui demande alors que je marche vers lui. Je tiens levé mon charme en forme de cœur, lui montrant mes propres initiales.

« Ça ne voulait rien dire », dit-il en secouant la tête.

C'est des conneries, cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose.

« Juste pour te rappeler qu'il était là », finit-il.

« Vraiment ? », je demande d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait pouvoir dire d'autre ? ».

Je... je ne sais pas. Mais je commence à avoir un vague soupçon sur le fait que Malefoy lui-même soit aux prises avec quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas vraiment contrôler.

Je repense à la nuit lorsque je suis sortie de Poudlard et me demande si cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. Peut-être que Voldemort a assigné à Malefoy une mission qui consiste à intégrer l'Ordre, et c'est pourquoi un Mangemort a assuré mon évasion.

Je repousse cette possibilité loin de mon esprit, il n'y a aucune preuve de cela, donc je vais juste être prudente et m'assurer que je ne ferais rien pour aider d'une manière ou d'une autre les Mangemorts.

« Avais-tu autre chose à me dire lorsque tu as prévu notre réunion ? », je demande.

« Ouais », dit-il. « En fait, j'allais t'en dire un peu plus sur le traître. Finnigan... il a été assassiné ».

Mes yeux tombent au sol, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas inattendu. « C'était ça, ou il était capturé ».

« Je pense que votre traître nous l'a vendu, Voldemort savait où le trouver à l'avance ».

« Très bien. Au moins nous savons ce qui s'est passé pour lui », dis-je. « As-tu une idée de qui l'a tué ? »

Malefoy secoue la tête et dit, « Tu peux y aller maintenant ».

Je le regarde, ne voulant pas partir tout de suite. Je ne sais toujours pas grand chose de lui, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir. J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se cache derrière ces yeux gris acier ? Sous ces traits parfaits, que cache-t-il ? En vertu de cette attitude plutôt détendue, l'expression est-elle calculée ?

Je vais voir ce qui se passe si je lui demande une faveur.

« Malefoy, nous avons capturé Thorfinn Rowle il y a deux jours », lui dis-je.

Il glousse. « Bien fait pour lui. C'était un crétin doublé d'un abruti ».

« Eh bien, crétin et abruti peut-être, mais il ne cède pas à nos questions. Est-il possible... ».

« Legilimancie », dit-il, me répondant avant que je finisse de poser ma question. « Il est je pense le plus mauvais qui existe en Occlumancie. Il ne sait pas défendre son esprit pour sauver sa vie ».

« Nous euh... nous n'avons pas de bon Legilimens ».

« Où est allé Shacklebolt ? ».

« Il est hors du pays ».

« Je vois », dit-il. « Je suppose que tu dois être assez douée pour le faire. J'ai entendu dire que tu pratiquais un peu l'Occlumancie ».

Je me lance, demander de l'aide à Malefoy.

« Puis-je... ». Je commence, mais quand je regarde ses yeux, ma voix se perd. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

« Quoi ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Suis-je vraiment effrayée qu'il me dise non ? C'est juste un test !

« Est-ce que je peux essayer sur toi ? », je demande.

Il a l'air surpris, et je suis soulagé quand il ne me rejette pas tout de suite. « Quoi ? », il répète.

« C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette magie sur quelqu'un qui a quelques notions en Occlumancie », dis-je. « Harry a appris un peu, mais il n'est pas très bon dans ce domaine, et je... ».

« Granger, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-il, en secouant la tête. « Potter est plus compétent que Rowle en Occlumancie. Tu seras en mesure de rentrer dans sa tête très facilement ».

« Mais je veux juste... ».

« Tu n'entreras pas dans ma tête, Granger », dit-il, en secouant la tête à nouveau.

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-il vraiment aussi bon que tout le monde le dit ? Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

"Legilimens !"

Il semble y avoir un mur d'acier autour de son esprit. Je ne peux rien trouver de compromettant sur lui, Je ne peux même pas trouver une faiblesse ou une fissure dans son mur. Il n'a pas de points faibles, juste une surface lisse, un mur épais qui m'empêche de pénétrer son esprit. Je me jette sur la barrière à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne se passe rien.

Je ne peux pas passer à travers.

« Tu es vraiment un Occlumens très habile », je le concède.

« De toute évidence », dit-il avec un sourire. « Sinon, je n'oserais affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Je soupire. « Eh bien, j'interrogerai Rowle dans deux jours. Je suis très occupée à préparer une multitude de potions pour le moment, et je ne peux pas être hors des quartiers de l'Ordre pendant plus d'une heure ».

C'est un chieur, vraiment.

« Retournes-y alors », dit-il. « Tu es ici depuis un certain temps maintenant ».

« Oui, je devrais y aller », dis-je en hochant la tête.

Encore avec un peu d'hésitation à quitter le lieu je marche devant lui, lentement. Quand je suis derrière lui, je me retourne pour m'assurer qu'il ne me regarde pas. Puis je me jette rapidement un sortilège de désillusion sur moi-même et transplane de l'autre côté de la salle.

De toute évidence, il pense que je suis partie, il soupire lourdement et se déplace vers le canapé pour s'asseoir.

Je rougis quand je le vois sur le canapé. Cela me rappelle le rêve que j'avais fait de lui, de nous. Je frissonne lorsque les scènes commencent à se rejouer dans ma tête et je force mon attention à revenir vers le présent.

Est-ce un poids aussi lourd pour lui de me rencontrer ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si... tellement soulagé que je sois partie ? Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'autre que du soulagement sur son visage, quelque chose que je ne reconnais pas vraiment. Non, cela n'a rien à voir, ce n'est pas la même expression que j'ai vu la dernière fois.

Je regarde mon charme autour de mon cou et le maintient serré dans mon poing en fermant les yeux. Je sais que c'est mal d'espionner des gens comme cela, mais je veux vraiment entrer dans la tête de Malefoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela est si important pour moi. Ce n'est que Malefoy. Le comprendre ne devrait pas être une priorité pour moi. Pourtant, je suis toujours là, cachée, attendant de voir sa réaction lorsque je place un unique mot sur son collier, "Merci".

Je remplace le charme sous ma chemise et le regarde pour voir qu'il est en train de regarder le sien, sans ciller. Je vois un petit signe, un soupçon de sourire commence à se former sur ses lèvres, mais avant que je puisse être sûre que je ne l'ai pas l'imaginé, son visage devient tout aussi impassible, comme avant. Ses yeux restent verrouillés à l'arrière du serpent.

Cela veut-il dire beaucoup pour lui que je le remercie ? Si c'est le cas... qu'est-ce que cela lui importe ?

Puis il caresse l'arrière du pendentif avec un seul doigt et ferme les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière contre le canapé. Je voudrais pouvoir voir dans sa tête, je souhaite pouvoir pénétrer ces murs incroyablement épais qui entourent son esprit.

Je sais que comprendre une personne et lire son esprit ce n'est pas aussi facile que de résoudre une énigme ou de déchiffrer des runes anciennes, mais s'il te plaît, Malefoy, donne-moi un signe, un indice. N'importe quoi.

.

**Chapitre plus long que d'habitude...**

**A demain**

**Niv'**


	27. Chapitre 26 D

**Voilà le chapitre du jour! Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est une traduction de la merveilleuse auteur Eliza, je ne fais que traduire son histoire!  
><strong>

**Plus qu'un jour et c'est les vacances! Youpi!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et bonne fête national!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 26 D**

**.  
><strong>

Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu Granger en chaire et en os. Je l'ai regardée dans son sommeil pendant dix minutes chaque nuit, en le rationalisant en disant que si je la vois la nuit et bien je penserais moins à elle pendant la journée. Mais c'est juste une excuse, je pense à elle quoi qu'il arrive, même si je ne vois pas son visage.

Je prends une autre gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu et regarde dans la cheminée d'un air maussade.

Aujourd'hui était une longue journée. Voldemort a décidé qu'il voulait me voir utiliser son nouveau fléau contre certains prisonniers. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un nouveau sort, c'est juste réellement une modification du sortilège Doloris. Il n'a pas encore trouvé le bon nom pour celui-ci, mais l'incantation est « Crucio Locus ». Le sort concentre toute la douleur provoquée par le sortilège Doloris en un seul endroit choisi par le sorcier qui lance le sort sur le corps de la victime. Je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer combien cela doit faire mal.

Je peux encore entendre les cris.

Les flammes crépitent fortement dans la cheminée, et je remarque que la tête de Théo est dans le feu.

« Drago, es-tu encore dans ta propre maison ? Je suis bloqué à nouveau ».

« Oui. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? ».

« Pas vraiment. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, en fait », dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Nerveux ? As-tu une nouvelle mission ? ».

« Oui. Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? ».

« Nous allons libérer Rowle ».

Immédiatement je commence à m'inquiéter. Rowle a été capturé par l'Ordre. Si Théo et les autres vont « faire d'une pierre deux coups », alors il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce que va être la deuxième chose de prévue. Voldemort veut capturer la personne qui reçoit les renseignements sur les Mangemorts afin de pouvoir trouver le traître, c'est à dire moi.

« Quand ? ».

« Je pars dans quelques minutes ».

« Qui y va ? », je lui demande.

« Dolohov, Travers, Crabbe et Goyle Sr », répond-il. « Je suis surpris qu'il m'ait ordonné d'y aller, au lieu de te demander à toi ».

Est-ce qu'il me soupçonne ?

« C'est probablement parce que je travaille sur quelque chose d'autre pour le moment », je lui réponds.

Et c'est vrai. Il semblait très satisfait de l'effet que son sort avait sur les prisonniers d'aujourd'hui, et je suis censé travailler sur un nouveau groupe demain matin.

« Hmm oui, tu as probablement raison », dit Théo.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement ? Je pourrais te donner quelques conseils, si tu es nerveux ».

Il me donne un sourire reconnaissant. « Tout ce que j'ai vraiment à faire c'est d'emporter avec moi la Sang-de-Bourbe. Les autres feront le reste. Les combats ».

Je perds presque la capacité de parler, mais je force sur ma voix pour la faire sortir. « La Sang-de-Bourbe ? Granger ? ».

« La seule et l'unique », dit-il.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Elle va être là ce soir, alors qu'elle pourrait être en sécurité ici. Merde !

« Pourquoi dois-tu la capturer elle en particulier ? », je demande, en faisant mine d'être stupide, si je lui montre que je veux réellement savoir, cela va jeter des soupçons sur moi.

« Eh bien, tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé avec les forces de ta tante, à Nottingham, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il. « Je crois qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que la Sang-de-Bourbe saura qui il est ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Comment peut-il soupçonner qu'elle sache quelque chose ? ».

Théo hausse les épaules. « Comment moi puis-je le savoir ? ».

Puis j'entends un coup de son côté, ce qu'il lui fait froncer les sourcils en regardant derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », je lui demande.

« Je dois y aller. Ils m'appellent. Merci de m'avoir parlé, Drago ».

Je secoue la tête. « Pas de problème, mon pote », je réponds distraitement.

Son visage quitte le feu, et je me lève faisant les cent pas dans mon salon. Je tire le charme de dessous ma chemise et ferme mon poing autour de lui. Elle ne peut pas être là-bas. Elle ne peut pas être capturée.

Je ne sais même pas où Rowle est emprisonné. Je ne peux pas aller l'aider. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

Je suis impuissant.

N'y sois pas, n'y sois pas, n'y sois pas.

Mon esprit tourne sans relâche, souhaitant pouvoir faire plus que simplement l'avertir du danger. Je tempête en allant dans la salle de bain, prenant ma Pensine de pierre, et retourne à la salle de séjour, où je la laisse tomber sur la table basse.

Un instant plus tard, je la regarde, elle parle à Rowle.

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans la salle ? L'ont-ils laissée seule avec Rowle ? Elle semble tout à fait normale, et je me demande si elle a vérifié son charme. J'enveloppe ma main autour de mon propre pendentif à nouveau, en me concentrant sur un nouveau mot, DANGER. Je garde les yeux ouverts, refusant de la quitter des yeux, il faut donc un peu plus de temps pour que les mots soient transférés sur le sien.

Sa réaction à la brûlure est à peine perceptible. Je la vois tourner le dos à Rowle, en disant quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre. Lupin ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la pièce et Granger lui dit quelque chose avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Cette autre pièce est vide.

Putain, y a-t-il sérieusement qu'eux deux dans ce putain de quartier de l'Ordre ? Il n'y aura pas de combat à avoir pour Dolohov, Travers, Théo et les pères de Greg et Vince. C'est perdu d'avance s'ils ne sont que deux.

Elle sort le cœur et lit la face arrière. Il y a une expression confuse sur son visage, mais elle lève les yeux surprise, et je remarque que deux personnes encapuchonnées sont entrées dans la pièce. Elle semble reconnaître le masque de Dolohov, reculant de lui à la hâte et tirant deux sortilèges de suite sur l'intrus.

Théo entre dans la salle, des cordes volent de sa baguette, lorsqu'il se déplace vers elle. Dolohov et Crabbe Sr. sont déjà entrés dans l'autre pièce. Granger tente d'étourdir Théo, mais il saute sur le côté, et Goyle Sr. est frappé à sa place. Elle se libère des cordes et court vers la sortie, mais Théo est plus rapide et fait apparaître un mur de feu, elle est bloquée. Travers tente de la désarmer, mais le sort se retourne contre lui, et il se penche sur le côté pour éviter d'être touché.

Eh bien, au moins je sais que le charme la protège, il opère comme je lui ai ordonné.

Je regarde avec anxiété, m'agrippant au bord de la Pensine, lorsqu'elle commence à se battre contre Travers et Théo en même temps. La plupart des sorts sont déviés ou absorbés avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, mais je peux me rendre compte que le pouvoir du charme commence à s'épuiser. Bordel... où est Lupin ? Il doit sortir Granger de là !

La porte menant à une autre lutte s'ouvre, et Rowle émerge. Merde, ce qui signifie que Lupin s'est fait dominé. Rowle se joint à la lutte contre Granger, et son expression semble très concentrée, jetant sort après sort sur ses agresseurs, elle semble avoir réalisé que les leurs ne peuvent pas l'atteindre et elle profite enfin pleinement de ce fait.

Puis un sortilège Stupefix passe à quelques centimètres de son visage et frappe le mur derrière elle, faisant une petite fissure. Merde ! Le charme doit avoir atteint sa limite. Elle maintient un sortilège de Bouclier autour d'elle et tente de se diriger vers la sortie, faisant reculer des différents sorts lancés par les trois Mangemorts. Mais le Bouclier ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps.

Oh putain, je ne peux pas regarder cela.

Mais je ne peux en même temps pas détacher mes yeux de l'image sur l'eau.

Puis la porte de la pièce voisine s'ouvre à nouveau, et Dolohov émerge d'un bond tenant en lévitation le corps de Remus Lupin juste derrière lui. Granger se fige juste une seconde sous le choc avant de continuer sa marche vers la sortie.

Dolohov lui aboie quelque chose et pointe sa baguette sur le loup-garou inconscient. Granger semble hésiter, elle lui crie quelque chose en retour. Quand il commence à dire quelque chose d'autre, elle laisse tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

« Non ! », je crie dans mon salon vide. « Putain, c'est pas possible ! Granger, non ! ».

Furieux, je lance la bassine de pierre contre le mur du fond. Il heurte bruyamment le béton et tombe sur le sol, aspergeant le sol d'eau.

Ensuite, je me lève et vais d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce tel un fou. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Où vont-ils l'emmener ? Droit à Voldemort, je suppose. Après tout, il la capture pour son bien, découvrir qui l'a trahi. Merde ! Fais chier ! Je ne me soucis même pas d'être découvert, vu où j'en suis, je ferais n'importe quoi pour changer de place avec elle. Je suis toujours effrayé d'être l'objet de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la seule pensée que Granger puisse être torturée...

Je sais que je suis attiré, intéressé, et peut-être même entiché de Granger, mais cette... cette sensation... c'est indescriptible.

Putain.

Je me dois de la libérer, même si ça me tue.


	28. Chapitre 27 H

**Et voilà le dernier avant un départ en vacances prévu dans quelques heures. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour celle et ceux qui le seront et un bon courage aux autres en les attendant.  
><strong>

**Retour prévu dans deux semaines...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 27 H**

**.  
><strong>

Je m'assieds sur une chaise à la table où se tient Rowle.

« Je serai juste à l'extérieur, Hermione », dit Lupin en sortant de la pièce.

Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien pourquoi ils ont décidé d'un interrogatoire en privé, mais je suppose que n'ayant pas de public ce sera plus facile pour moi de me concentrer sur la conquête de l'esprit de Rowle.

Tout d'abord, je décide de lui donner une chance.

« Rowle, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? », je lui demande.

« Ouais, ouais », dit-il, ennuyé.

Il est attaché à une chaise, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour me menacer. Au lieu de la peur d'être seule dans une pièce avec un Mangemort, je ressens seulement du dégoût. J'ai entendu la conversation entre Tonks et Lupin, cet homme n'a pas hésité à tuer des femmes et des enfants, leur sang était impur. Bien que la plupart des Mangemorts soient probablement pareils, étant si proche d'un démasqué, cela me dégoût.

« Alors, que vas-tu me faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? ».

« Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez », je dis nonchalamment. « Je vais vous donner une chance. Savez-vous quel membre a trahi l'Ordre ? ».

« Oh, tu veux que moi je te le dise ? » dit-il, en souriant malicieusement.

Pourquoi n'est-il pas effrayé ? Il est complètement à ma merci. Je peux lui faire n'importe quoi sans aucune retenue. Il n'y a aucune raison pour lui de ne pas avoir peur.

« Si vous n'êtes pas franc avec moi, je vais devoir utiliser la Legilimancie sur vous », je lui dis.

Je n'aime pas m'introduire dans l'esprit des autres. Selon moi, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux que de torturer quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations, c'est une grave violation de la vie privée. Je sais que dans des moments comme celui-ci, nous devons recourir à des mesures désespérées, mais quand même...

« Oh, vas-y. Je ne vois pas le mal qu'i te faire savoir la vérité, après ce soir ».

Je plisse les yeux. Après ce soir ? Que peut-il bien vouloir dire ?

Dès que j'entre en contact visuel avec lui, je plonge dans son esprit. Malefoy avait raison, Les barrières de Rowle semblent s'effriter avec un tant soit peu d'efforts de ma part, et bientôt je vais me précipiter dans ses souvenirs. À la pensée de Malefoy, le charme commence à brûler ma poitrine, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le regarder.

Je me concentre sur Voldemort, essayant d'aller dans sa mémoire la plus récente.

Je me trouve dans une pièce sombre, regardant le dos d'un haut fauteuil. De chaque côté de Rowle se tiennent Dolohov, Mulciber, Crabbe Sr., et Malefoy père. Voldemort leur donnait des ordres dans un sifflement tranquille.

J'avance un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs, et trouve Rowle en train de regarder cette même salle à partir d'une fente dans la porte. Il regarde le dos d'un homme de petite taille, avec les jambes arquées et peu de cheveux sur la tête.

Oh non...

Mondingus Fletcher.

Shacklebolt nous avait assuré qu'il serait le meilleur homme pour réunir des informations sur les Mangemorts, parce qu'il était un criminel. Nous y avons cru parce que, malgré sa lâcheté, il a fait beaucoup pour nous, nous donnant des informations qui nous ont aidé dans notre quête. Mais tout ceci c'étaient des leurres, pour pouvoir nous tuer plus facilement.

Mais maintenant, tout paraît logique.

C'était lui qui avait obtenu les chiffres erronés dans la nuit de l'embuscade au Chaudron Baveur. C'est lui encore qui avait donné l'emplacement du camp de Mangemorts, près de Bristol. Et il n'a pas eu vent de notre attaque prévue à Nottingham, enfin si, mais le délai pour qu'il les prévienne a été beaucoup trop court pour lui. La seule chose qui reste à vérifier est de savoir si oui ou non il était au courant de la mission de Seamus.

Je me retire de l'esprit de Rowle et vois une expression béate sur son visage.

« Mondingus Fletcher », dis-je tout haut.

« Mondingus Fletcher, en effet », dit-il en hochant la tête.

Le charme brûle ma poitrine à nouveau, et je me relève.

« Eh bien, nous avons ce que nous voulions. Maintenant, tout ce qui nous reste à évaluer est votre destin parmi nous », dis-je. Alors je lève la voix et fais appel à Lupin.

Il entre dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

« L'espion est Mondingus », lui dis-je.

« Vous en êtes certaine Hermione ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Je dois sortir un instant ».

Il prend ma place, et je quitte la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi. Dès que je suis seule à l'extérieur, je tire le pendentif jusque devant mes yeux. Un seul et unique mot est écrit, en lettres majuscules : DANGER. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Puis la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et deux Mangemorts entrent dans la salle. Je remarque tout de suite que l'un d'eux est Dolohov et je recule à l'extrémité opposée de la salle, jetant des sortilèges de stupéfixion sur les deux à la fois, mais ils disparaissent tous les deux dans la pièce où se trouve Lupin et Rowle.

Un troisième Mangemort pointe sa baguette sur moi, et fait sortir des cordes de son extrémité. J'évite les vrilles tourbillonnantes et envoie de nouveau un Stupéfix sur lui. Je commence à m'ennuyer, je me retourne pour sortir de la pièce, lorsque sur mon chemin un quatrième Mangemort me bouche la vue. Je cours vers une porte, mais le troisième Mangemort jette un sort vers moi et un mur de feu bloque mon chemin vers la sortie. Un sortilège de Désarmement vient sur moi provenant d'un cinquième Mangemort, mais avant que je puisse réagir, le jet de lumière rebondit près de mon visage et le repousse dans la direction de mon agresseur.

Encore une fois, je repousse les sorts. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je bloque la plupart des sorts qui viennent sur moi, mais en laisse tout de même passer, je ne suis pas assez rapide contre trois, et les sortilèges rebondissent à nouveau. De plus en plus confiante dans cette bénédiction étrange, je me mets dans une position plus offensive, et m'avance vers eux en alternant mes attaques sur deux d'entre eux. J'avance encore, et enfin je peux apercevoir ce qui se passe derrière le mur de feu, la sortie est en vue.

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et Rowle entre dans la pièce. Je suffoque, Dolohov et l'autre Mangemort l'ont libéré. Il rejoint ses camarades, et je me rends compte que ce doit être la raison pour laquelle il ne s'inquiétait pas de me laisser découvrir la vérité. Tout était prévu, il s'agissait d'une mise en scène. Il avait eu vent que ses amis viendraient à son secours !

Furieuse, je me bats plus rapidement, en essayant de me frayer un chemin de telle sorte que je serai en mesure de transplaner. Nous avions placé un sort anti-transplanage sur le bâtiment par mesure de précaution, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que j'aurais à me battre pour sortir d'ici.

Un Stupéfix siffle dernière ma tête, bizarrement très proche de mon oreille, et je me rends compte que je pousse ma chance à l'extrême, et quelle que soit cette force qui me tient en sécurité, elle commence à faiblir sous les assauts des nombreuses attaques. Je renonce à aller au-delà du feu et passe à une position plus défensive, seulement attaquer occasionnellement.

Ensuite, je pointe ma baguette sur la muraille de feu et crie "Aguamenti !".

L'eau emporte une partie du mur, mais un sort frappe mon Charme du Bouclier, et je dois bloquer plusieurs sortilèges en plus. Lorsque je jette un autre coup d'œil, le feu est de nouveau en place.

J'entends un bruit sourd lorsque la porte s'ouvre encore une fois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil une seconde, les trois Mangemorts m'attaquent en même temps ce qui me fait me concentrer sur eux. Cela, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Dolohov.

« Cesser de résister, Sang-de-Bourbe, ou je tue ton ami ! ».

Je continue à bloquer les sorts qui viennent sur moi, mais ils ont ralenti le rythme. Seul un des trois Mangemorts avec lesquels j'ai combattu continu à m'attaquer. Avec un signal venant de Dolohov, il s'arrête aussi. Je vois que Lupin est inconscient, étroitement lié avec des cordes, et flottant à plusieurs pieds au-dessus du sol.

« Non », je dis, en regardant Dolohov.

« Comme tu voudras », répond-t-il sa baguette pointée sur Lupin.

Ce ne sont pas des mots jetés en l'air, et je le sais. Merde, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Ma baguette claque sur le sol inutilement, et immédiatement l'un des Mangemorts s'en empare.

Dolohov pointe sa baguette sur moi, et je tressaille instinctivement.

Je me rends compte que le cœur est toujours autour de mon cou, en dehors de mes vêtements. Je le serre dans ma main et ferme les yeux en pensant avec fureur à un seul mot. Mondingus.

Puis je suis projetée en arrière par un sort et heurte douloureusement le mur derrière moi.

Vont-ils me tuer ?

.

**J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir avec ces nombreux chapitres, bien sur le rythme ne sera pas le même lorsque je reviendrai de vacances, mais je ferai au plus rapide. C'est promis!**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Hermione? C'est LA question!**

**A dans une quinzaine de jours, environ...**

**Bizzzz**

**Niv'**


	29. Chapitre 28 H

**Je suis de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, pour vous livrer un chapitre de plus.  
><strong>

**Je suis désolé par avance...  
><strong>

**A tout de suite, un peu plus bas...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 28 H**

Il fait froid.

Lentement je prends conscience que quelque chose retient mes poignets, les tenant haut au-dessus de ma tête. Quelque chose de froid et dur.

Des chaînes ?

Oh, non.

La dernière chose que je peux me rappeler est ma soumission devant Dolohov et plusieurs autres Mangemorts... Je ne peux même pas me rappeler combien il y en avait. Quatre ou cinq, y compris Dolohov ?

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas savoir où je suis.

Je bouge mes jambes, plaçant mon poids sur elles pour désengourdir un peu mes poignets, et je réalise qu'il y a aussi des chaînes accrochées à mes chevilles. Comment me suis-je mis dans ce pétrin ?

Puis j'entends une voix masculine que je reconnais, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre de visage dessus.

« Cette Granger est... il y a quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet », dit-il. « Quand nous nous battions contre elle, nos attaques ne cessaient de changer de direction ou tout simplement elles s'évaporaient lorsqu'elles arrivaient à quelques centimètres de la Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est troublant ».

La réponse vient d'une voix très familière, celle de Lucius Malefoy.

« Oui, j'ai entendu Bellatrix dire que même la malédiction signée par Dolohov n'a eu aucun effet sur elle. Forcément, je suis à peine disposé à y croire, sauf si je le vois par moi-même ».

« Eh bien, voici sa cellule », dit la voix familière.

Puis je me rappelle à qui appartient cette voix : Théodore Nott. Je pensais qu'il était mort ! Blaise n'avait pas été sûr de son avenir lorsque nous lui avions demandé, mais après si longtemps, nous avions tous supposé qu'il était parti depuis longtemps.

J'entends le clic d'une serrure et un bruit grinçant lorsque les portes de la cellule s'ouvrent. Je garde les yeux fermés. Peut-être que si je fais semblant d'être inconsciente, je pourrais entendre des informations potentiellement utiles. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment cela pourrait m'aider, au stade ou j'en suis. Je pourrais aussi bien accepter la défaite. Les chances de sortir d'ici vivante sont de une sur un milliard.

Non, je n'abandonnerai pas, peu importe ce qui se passe.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que les deux hommes en face de moi portent des masques et des capes de Mangemorts.

« Bonjour, Nott. Malefoy », dis-je, ne permettant pas à la peur de se montrer dans ma voix.

« Eh bien, on dirait que notre chère petite Sang-de-Bourbe à les oreilles affûtées pour reconnaître nos voix », dit Lucius, ôtant son masque. Nott en fait de même.

Je les regarde seulement, j'attends qu'ils commencent leur torture, je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de moi.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour papoter », dit Lucius. « Si tu acceptes de coopérer, nous te permettrons de retourner vers l'Ordre ».

« En vie ? ».

Il rit, et ce bruit me fait froid dans le dos. Ou peut-être que je frisonne à cause de la température.

« Tu es vraiment une fille intelligente ».

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? », je lui demande. « Crachez le morceau afin que je puisse refuser, et qu'ensuite nous passions directement au sort que vous me réservez ».

Nott glousse. « Alors, impatiente Granger ».

« C'est simple », dit Lucius. « Nous te demandons simplement si oui ou non tu veux coopérer avec nous ».

« Je suis surprise que vous me le demandiez ».

« Nous vérifions juste si ton intelligence s'est accrue depuis tout ce temps », dit Lucius.

« Fais ton choix », dit Nott.

« Vous deux n'êtes vraiment pas très convaincants », dis-je.

Puis un autre Mangemort pénètre dans la pièce. « Nott, on a besoin de toi là-haut. Je prends le relais ici ».

Lucius se retourne et fait un signe comme quoi il a reconnu le nouveau venu. « Mulciber », dit-il alors que Nott quitte la salle.

« Malefoy », répond Mulciber. Il se tourne vers moi et sourit menaçant. « Bien, bien, bien, elle est enfin là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera extrêmement heureux ».

Il fait quelques pas vers moi, et je me demande moi-même ce qu'il va advenir.

« Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais en quelque sorte invincible à nos sorts. Dis-moi, comment fais-tu cela ? » demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas », dis-je.

Et c'est la vérité. J'en ai discuté avec McGonagall, puis Lupin, mais ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait être. Je n'ai pas fait les choses différemment, donc je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai été protégée.

« Penses-tu qu'elle dit la vérité, Malefoy ? ».

« J'en doute. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe a toujours été habile », répond Lucius.

« Eh bien, nous allons voir s'il y a des indices sur son corps, voyons voir », dit Mulciber avec un sourire diabolique.

Il fait un pas de plus et tend la main pour m'enlever mon pull.

Oh mon Dieu, non.

Lucius se déplace vers le côté pour un meilleur angle de vue, et je me retrouve tremblante de peur. Mulciber regarde mes poignets enchaînés et fronce les sourcils.

« C'est gênant, n'est-ce pas ? » il commente.

Il tire sa baguette et la fixe sur moi, faisant disparaître mon haut.

« Veux-tu bien nous dire comment tu fais ? ».

« Je ne sais pas », je répète la voix tremblotante.

« Très bien, alors, essayons une question différente. Quel Mangemort a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Je ne réponds pas, et il donne à nouveau un petit coup de baguette, cette fois il enlève ma chemise. Je frissonne lorsque le froid frappe ma peau exposée.

« Honnêtement, je vais en profiter beaucoup plus si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, et nous allons continuer comme cela », dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je fixe un regard mauvais sur son visage et lui crache au visage. Il pointe sa baguette sur sa chemise pour enlever la salive et me fusille du regard.

« Tu vas le regretter Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Avec un autre coup de baguette, le reste de mes vêtements disparaît, et je me bats en vain contre mes liens, mon corps est mis à nu devant ces deux hommes de malheur.

Mulciber commence à se battre avec sa ceinture, et une vague de nausée m'envahit.

« Non... ». dis-je, en secouant la tête.

Il a fait glisser sa fermeture éclair de son pantalon lorsqu'il s'arrête, regardant ma poitrine.

Mes yeux sortent de leur orbite, je tremble de peur, je cligne des yeux furieusement, j'essaie de faire disparaître ces putains de larmes de mes yeux. Je ne vais pas pleurer devant ces deux monstres.

Ses doigts effleurent mon buste, et je cherche à m'éloigner en vain. Mais le contact est très court, et je me rends compte qu'il a pris entre ces mains le petit pendentif autour de mon cou.

« Je pensais avoir fait disparaître tout ce que tu portais, Sang-de-Bourbe », dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« Est-ce important ? » demanda Lucius avant que je puisse répondre. « C'est un bijou, rien de plus ».

« Doucement Malefoy. Si il a résisté au sort de disparition, alors il se peut que ce soit cette chose qui la protège », grogne Mulciber. Il repose son attention sur moi. « Où as-tu eu ça ? ».

Je le fusille du regard à mon tour.

Il essaie de tirer sur le pendentif pour me l'enlever, mais la chaîne ne se brise pas, et il ne réussit qu'à tirer ma tête vers l'avant. Les sourcils froncés, il fait tourner la chaîne, à la recherche du fermoir, mais il ne trouve rien.

Je suis aussi choquée que lui. Je me souviens clairement Malefoy me mettre le collier autour du cou.

Il glisse le charme au dessus de ma tête, mais dès qu'il le fait, il disparaît entre ses doigts et réapparaît autour de mon cou. Si je n'étais pas si terrifiée, sans parler de ma nudité, je rirais à gorge déployée à l'expression ahurie qui s'affiche sur son visage.

« Fais chier », marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant de moi et en abaissant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Oh, putain. S'il vous plaît, non. Cela ne peut pas se produire.

Je garde mes yeux fermés et prie pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver.

Ses mains rugueuses maintiennent mes cuisses écartées, et j'essaie de les refermer, mais il est trop fort. Je laisse échapper un cri furieux et essaie de nouveau de me débattre.

Ensuite, il y a un cri étranglé, et j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir que Mulciber est à quelques pas loin de moi, il est à terre sur les genoux.

« Mulciber, que se passe-t-il ? » Lucius demande alarmé.

« Bordel », gémit Mulciber une main sur son ventre. « C'est ce cœur en or, je te dis. Ce cœur, nous devons nous débarrasser de lui ! ».

Lucius aide son camarade à se remettre sur pieds.

« Il s'est mis à briller, je l'ai vu ! ».

Lucius hoche la tête, quelque chose qui s'apparente à du dégoût se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il contribue à aider Mulciber pour sortir de la salle.

Un instant plus tard, deux Mangemorts à la fois entre, avec des masques sur eux. Je ne reconnais pas leur masque, et ils ne me parlent pas. Le plus grand tient un fouet, l'autre un glaive.

« Allez-y », je leur grogne.

Le plus grand balance le fouet sur moi, mais il frappe silencieusement une barrière invisible en face de moi, et je suis surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Ça ne m'atteint pas. Suis-je protégée contre toutes les attaques, alors ?

Je pose mon regard sur le charme qui est toujours suspendu entre mes seins nus et je distingue les deux lettres gravées, HG. Est-ce vraiment ce petit cœur d'or la raison pour laquelle je suis épargnée par les attaques dans mes combats ces dernières semaines ? Si c'est le cas, alors cela signifie que Malefoy... que Malefoy me protège ?

L'autre homme soulève son sabre, visant mon épaule, mais la lame ripe sur le côté et ne me touche même pas. Furieux, il tente à nouveau, de l'autre côté, mais l'épée s'écrase vers le bas et touche le sol à mes pieds. Il pousse un rugissement et essaie à nouveau, en essayant de pousser l'épée dans mon intestin.

Lorsque l'épée est à quelques centimètres de moi, elle ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, mais je peux dire que vu la façon dont ses muscles ressortent, il tente encore de pousser l'épée de toute ses forces vers moi. Il essaie ensuite de la tirer en arrière, mais elle ne bouge pas, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Quel est le putain de problème avec toi ? » aboie son compagnon.

Le petit homme lâche la poignée, et l'épée reste en place pendant un moment, flottant toute seule, avant de claquer sur le sol.

« Il y a une sorte de magie étrange qui se passe ici », dit le petit homme.

Le grand essaie son fouet sur moi à plusieurs reprises, mais l'arme ne me touche pas.

Les deux Mangemorts échangent un regard avant de quitter la salle.

L'un d'eux s'arrête à la porte, et je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Ne crois pas que nous en avons fini avec toi, saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe », dit-il. « Nous reviendrons nous occuper de toi ».

Je le fixe menaçante. « J'attendrai alors ».

La porte se ferme, et j'entends leurs pas se faner lorsqu'ils s'en vont.

Je me demande combien de temps il va leur falloir pour trouver le moyen de me retirer le pendentif que j'ai autour du cou. Et est-ce vraiment la seule chose qui me protéger ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy veux me protéger... et comment aurait-il pu créer quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour contrer la malédiction de Dolohov ?

Mon corps tremble de l'après choc d'avoir presque été violée et torturée, je ne peux pas croire ma chance.

« Hermione ? ».

La voix qui flotte dans de la cellule voisine est beaucoup, beaucoup plus faible que je suis habituée à l'entendre, mais je la reconnais tout de même.

« Blaise ? », je l'appelle en retour.

« Merde, c'est vraiment toi ».

« Blaise, oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ta voix est affreuse ».

« Merci, Hermione. Tu sais vraiment comment me remonter le moral ».

Je ne peux pas y croire. Il a même le temps pour blaguer, même dans cette situation. « Blaise, je ne plaisante pas », dis-je.

« Ouais, je sais ça. Comment t'ont-ils capturée ? ».

Je soupire. « Nous avons été trahis par Mondingus Fletcher ».

« J'ai toujours su qu'il était un type de ce genre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait les couilles de le faire réellement... Quelqu'un d'autre de l'Ordre le sait ? ».

« Je ne sais pas ».

« J'aime pas le ton de ta voix. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il été capturé à part toi ? ».

« Lupin, mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé par la suite », lui dis-je doucement. Je souhaite ardemment qu'il aille bien. « As-tu vu Alicia ou Lee ? ».

« Pas un signe d'eux. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas dit un mot à leur sujet ».

« Que veulent-ils de toi ? ».

« Un nouvel accord, un autre espion à l'intérieur de l'Ordre, rien d'inattendu », répond Blaise.

Après un court moment, je demande, « Que penses-tu des chances que nous avons de sortir d'ici vivants ? ».

« Honnêtement ? Peut-être une sur un million ».

« Au moins nous sommes ensemble », je dis tranquillement.

« Ouais », il est d'accord.

Je regarde fixement le sol de ma cellule et souhaite avoir au moins un vêtement pour me couvrir. Mes bras me font mal d'être tenus au-dessus de ma tête pendant une longue période de temps, et mes poignets sont meurtris par les chaînes qui les maintiennent en place.

J'espère que Malefoy a reçu mon message...

.

**Vous comprenez pourquoi je me suis excusée...**

**La suite pour jeudi normalement, on retournera du coté de Drago...**

**Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Niv'**


	30. Chapitre 29 D

**Chapitre 29**

Il s'agit d'une mission suicide putain, me montrer ici. Je suis clairement et irrémédiablement taré !

Je lève mon poing pour frapper de nouveau, et la porte s'ouvre.

« M-Malefoy », dit Potter, surpris. Sa baguette est pointée droit sur mon visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ».

« Je suis ici pour te dire que Granger à découvert qui a trahi l'Ordre. Maintenant, soit tu mets cette baguette loin moi et tu me laisses entrer, ou tu m'attaques, et je fous le camp d'ici ».

Il fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? ».

« Ce n'était pas dans mes propositions Potter ».

Il se recule pour me laisser entrer, mais ne baisse pas sa baguette pour autant. D'accord. Après tout, je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de me faire confiance. J'entre dans la salle, et il ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Putain Malefoy que fais-tu ici ? », j'entends venant des escaliers. Je jette un regard pour voir la belette debout à mi-hauteur des marches, ses yeux sont braqués sur moi.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela », dis-je. « Granger a découvert l'identité de votre traître. Si je ne me trompe pas, il va probablement venir ici avec des nouvelles d'elle et de Lupin, il vous dira qu'ils ont été pris dans une embuscade lorsqu'ils ont interrogé Rowle. À cet instant précis j'aurai disparu depuis longtemps ».

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Potter.

« Mondingus Fletcher ».

« Ding ? » interroge Ron. « Non, il n'en serait pas capable ».

« Il ne sait pas que je travaille pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? », dis-je.

Potter hoche la tête. « Non, nous n'en avons parlé à personne qui n'était pas présent à la réunion... et je suis assez sûr de moi pour dire qu'il n'était pas là ».

« Parfait. Je ne veux pas qu'il accourt vers Voldemort pour raconter des histoires sur moi ».

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est Ding ? », demande Weasley en atteignant le bas des marches.

Il lève sa baguette et la fixe sur moi, mais je secoue la tête en le regardant.

« Vous allez juste devoir me faire confiance », dis-je. « Granger et Lupin ont été attaqué et capturé par des Mangemorts, et je ferai de mon mieux pour les en faire sortir. Sans aucune garantie ».

« Comment savons-nous que tu n'as pas aidé les Mangemorts pour les attraper ? » exige de savoir Weasley en s'approchant de sorte qu'il puisse piquer sa baguette dans mon torse.

« Serais-je ici si je voulais que les Mangemorts soient les vainqueurs ? », je le contre.

« Malefoy, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas affirmer que ce que tu nous dis est une réalité. Tout cela pourrait très bien être un plan... », débute Potter.

Je mets mes mains en l'air, en évidence, frustré. Et Merde. Apparemment cela n'a pas d'importance que je meurs ou que je vive, alors c'est à cela que sert de garder un secret ? Je glisse ma main sous ma chemise et tire le pendentif en forme de serpent en dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Weasley.

« C'est ainsi que Granger et moi communiquons. Ne me demandez pas comment ça marche », dis-je en parlant vite pour gagner du temps. « Il y a deux jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait interroger Thorfinn Rowle ce soir. J'ai entendu il y a environ une heure que certains Mangemorts ont mis en place un piège pour capturer Granger lorsqu'elle allait interroger Rowle. J'ai essayé de la mettre en garde, mais il était trop tard ».

« Comment... comment as-tu su que c'était trop tard ? » demande Potter.

« J'ai entendu « mes amis Mangemorts » dire qu'ils avaient réussi », je lui réponds.

Puis je retourne mon médaillon et leur montre le mot qui est apparu quelques minutes seulement après que j'ai violemment lancé ma Pensine de pierre contre le mur : Mondingus.

« C'est la dernière chose que j'ai reçu venant d'elle ».

« Es-tu certain que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu te dire, que c'était lui le traître ? », demande Weasley à son tour.

« Oui », je réponds avec impatience. « Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller. Si et seulement si Mondingus montre son visage, ligotez-le. Contactez McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Nymphadora, celui qui a le pouvoir ici, et expliquez-lui toute l'histoire ».

Ils ont tous deux l'air surpris de ma demande, mais Potter hoche la tête.

« Bonne chance, Potter, Weasley », dis-je en hochant la tête à chacun.

Je m'apprête à partir, mais Potter se lève rapidement et se met sur mon chemin, me bloquant la sortie.

« Que fais-tu ? », je grogne sur lui, conscient du fait que la baguette de Weasley est toujours pointée sur mon dos.

« Reste », dit-il. « Nous saurons si oui ou non tu mens si Mondingus revient ici. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien tu nous auras menti, et si c'est le cas je ne peux pas te laisser partir ».

« Tu ne peux pas me faire rester », dis-je en retour.

« Ma baguette est pointée dans ta direction Malefoy », grogne Weasley. « N'y pense même pas. Tu serais mort avant d'avoir pu essayer de faire quelque chose ».

Lentement je fais demi-tour pour lui faire face, un sourire narquois. « Vraiment ? Tu veux faire un essai pour voir la belette ? ».

« Ron, ne fais pas ça », lui conseille Potter.

« Je pourrais le faire, et tu le sais », dit Weasley entre ses dents serrées, le visage virant au rouge cramoisi.

« Très bien, alors fais-le », dis-je, essayant de le pousser à bout. Si Weasley s'y précipite, cela devrait être suffisant pour détourner l'attention de Potter et le mettre hors de mon chemin.

« Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine ».

« Tu sais Granger, ton amie la Sang-de-Bourbe depuis des années ? Je l'ai embrassée », dis-je en affichant une expression béate sur mon visage, celui de Weasley devient incroyablement rouge.

« Tu as quoi ? », il rugit.

« On s'est embrassés, et elle n'a pas dit non », j'ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

« Ron, non ! » crie Potter.

Un hurlement se fait entendre, mais au-dessus du bruit, j'entends le cri de Ron.

"Confringo !"

Je souris lorsque Potter se précipite pour retenir le bras de baguette de Weasley, mais le roux continue de me regarder furieusement, sa baguette de bois toujours tenue entre ses doigts.

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? », je le nargue en reculant vers la porte.

Mais à ce moment-là, je suis sur le point de mettre ma main sur la poignée, qu'il y a un coup frappé.

Et merde, je suis maudit. Ça doit être Mondingus. Bordel, à cause de ces deux idiots ! Je dégage du chemin de la porte et jette un sortilège de désillusion sur moi.

« Eh ! » crie Weasley, regardant toujours vers l'endroit où j'ai disparu.

Je suis déjà passé devant lui et me suis glissé dans le couloir, à mi-chemin de la salle où j'avais été interrogé au cours de ma première visite ici.

Potter attrape le bras de son ami et fonce vers un portrait très laid accroché au mur. Je reconnais l'occupante de la peinture, c'est ma grand-tante, Walburga Black. Intéressant, c'est l'ancienne demeure de la famille Black, l'une des plus grandes et ancienne famille de Sang Pur d'Angleterre, qui abrite l'Ordre du Phénix. Complètement à l'opposé des opinions de cette grande famille raciste.

Les cris se calment lorsque Weasley réussit à fermer les rideaux devant Mme Black et Potter ouvre la porte. Effectivement, Mondingus est debout sur le seuil.

Potter lui pose quelques questions, puis il est autorisé à entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Potter lui demande, en fermant la porte.

L'un des jumeaux Weasley apparaît sur les marches avant que Mondingus ne puisse répondre. Il a ses deux oreilles. Mais je ne me souviens jamais lequel mon parrain a défiguré.

« Hey, Ding ! Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » demande-t-il.

Mondingus hoche la tête. « Mauvaises nouvelles. Hermione et Remus... ».

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? », demande Potter, et je suis surpris de voir comment il feint l'ignorance.

« Ils ont été pris en embuscade par un groupe de Mangemorts », dit Mondingus, en secouant la tête. « Je me suis enfui avant qu'ils ne me remarquent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soient sortis ».

Le jumeau a un regard furieux. « Pourquoi ne les as tu pas aidés ? Combien de Mangemorts étaient là-bas ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop ».

Weasley pointe sa baguette sur Mondingus. « Jure que tu nous dit la vérité ? ».

Je note que les yeux du petit homme oscillent entre la baguette de Weasley et la porte, et je peux dire qu'il est en train de calculer la probabilité de sortir avant d'être frappé par un sortilège. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, je braque ma baguette sur lui.

"Incarcerem !"

Des cordes épaisses font irruption de la pointe de ma baguette, et ses bras sont liés le long de son corps. La belette fait un geste vague et pointe sa baguette dans ma direction. Alors je me décale un peu vers la gauche.

Les yeux de Mondingus semblent vouloir sortir de sa tête. « Qui est là ? » demande-t-il surpris.

« Ne vous avisez pas de lui dire », dis-je.

Le jumeau Weasley dirige sa baguette dans la direction d'où ma voix s'est fait entendre. « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ».

Ah, donc il sait que c'est moi. Je marche pour me tenir au côté de Potter et un petit sourire se dessine lorsque je vois les deux Weasley pointer leurs baguettes sur rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Fred. Il est venu quelques minutes avant Ding et nous a parlé d'Hermione et Lupin. Et tout porte à croire qu'il ne mentait pas », dit Potter.

« Ça ne prouve rien, qui nous dit que Ding est l'espion ? » dit la belette.

Fred Weasley semble en colère. « J'étais sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre il nous vendrait », dit-il.

Mondingus ouvre sa bouche pour protester, mais Potter le fait taire instantanément.

« Eh bien, le tour est joué », dis-je en surprenant Potter. Les deux Weasley tournent la tête, me cherchant, mais ils ne voient que Potter. « Un des jumeaux est d'accord avec moi, une première. Ou est l'autre pour qu'il puisse me contredire ? ».

« Merci pour ta camaraderie, il est toujours cloué au lit. Il ne sera pas capable de marcher pour une autre semaine, peut-être même deux ».

« Dolohov, je suppose », dis-je.

Le seul jumeau présent fixe la place où je me tiens, puis il demande à Potter, « Que devons-nous faire avec Ding, surtout que ni Lupin ni Shacklebolt sont là ? McGonagall ? ».

Potter hoche la tête. « Ouais. Fred, peux-tu aller à la cuisine et l'appeler à travers la cheminée ? ».

Fred Weasley se déplace vers le bas de l'escalier, puis vers la cuisine.

« Ron, emmène Mondingus dans la cuisine », lui ordonne Potter.

« Tu restes seul... avec lui ? » demande Weasley sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi, je ne m'éloigne pour rien au monde de Potter.

Je renifle. « Comme si tu étais d'une grande aide pour lui, tu es envahissant la belette ».

« Ron, vas-y », dit Potter.

Il semble fatigué. Weasley fait léviter Mondingus et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui, je lève le charme de désillusion sur moi.

Potter se tourne vers moi. « Peux-tu trouver un moyen de libérer Hermione ? ».

Dans toute situation normale, je l'aurais joué sûr de moi. D'habitude... Bien sûr que je peux, c'est un jeu d'enfant, ne sais-tu pas que je suis Drago Malefoy ? Mais ce soir, c'est différent. La vie de Granger est en jeu.

« Honnêtement ? Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure. Aucune garantie », je réponds.

« Alors... ».

« J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. D'accord Potter ? ».

Il étudie mon expression pendant un moment, et je commence à me demander ce qu'il pense. Enfin, lorsqu'il a fini de réfléchir, il me donne un petit signe de tête. Peut-être qu'il est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

« Si tu as des nouvelles, des informations, quoi que ce soit, reviens ici », dit-il. « Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose qui me prouve que c'est réellement toi. Il faudrait que tu répondes à quelques questions, ou alors un mot de passe, ou… ».

« Loutre ».

« Pardon ? ».

« Loutre », je répète avec impatience. « C'est mon mot de passe. Maintenant, je dois vraiment m'en aller ».

Potter hoche la tête, et la façon dont il me regarde est un peu troublante. Lorsque je tiens la porte ouverte, sa voix me fait faire une pause.

« Malefoy, tu es quelqu'un de confiance. Lorsque tu es coopératif, ce qui est le cas à présent ».

Je grimace. « Ne t'y habitue pas Potter. Cela ne durera pas ».

Je quitte la maison et transplane dès que je suis sur le seuil.

J'apparais dans mon chalet un instant plus tard. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer, cela ne m'empêchera pas malheureusement de ruminer toutes ces inquiétudes persistant dans mon esprit.

Quel genre d'approche je devrais avoir ?

J'ai brièvement envisagé de demander à Tante Bella, mais je doute qu'elle en saura plus à ce sujet, elle ne gère presque jamais les questions concernant les prisonniers, elle préfère être sur le terrain et se battre. Père, d'autre part, a été relégué à des interrogatoires et aux tortures. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il ne me parle pas, sauf si c'est pour me réprimander ou me punir.

Non, il faut que j'ai des informations autrement que par Tante Bella ou mon père.

Je me demande si Granger est assez importante pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même l'interroge. Après mon accès de colère, j'étais pratiquement certain que Voldemort voudrait la torturer, mais quand le visage de Théo est apparu dans la cheminée pour me dire qu'ils avaient réussi, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait emmenée dans un camp. J'ai été fortement tenté de lui demander lequel, mais je me suis retenu, je ne pouvais pas paraître trop intéressé par le destin de Granger.

Bien que Voldemort n'ait pas l'habitude d'interroger lui même les prisonniers dans les camps réguliers, il y a encore la possibilité qu'il ferait une exception afin de trouver le traître, il hait littéralement les espions.

La seule pensée que Granger puisse se tordre de douleur sous la baguette de Voldemort m'est presque insupportable. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Mon dilemme, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Comme je me suis faite attendre, vous aurez la suite demain!  
><strong>

**Bonne journée  
><strong>

**Bizzzzzzzz  
><strong>

**Niv  
><strong>


	31. Chapitre 30 D

**Comme promis, le chapitre suivant, désolé par avance...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 30**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur le lit dans la chambre de mon chalet, regardant le plafond et essayant de penser à une tactique pour libérer Granger.

Je soupire et m'assieds, il est temps pour moi de retourner au manoir.

Il n'y a pas de plan à toute épreuve. La seule chose que je peux faire semble être l'improvisation. Je ne suis pas mauvais à cela, mais je souhaite qu'il y ait une meilleure façon d'y aller.

J'arrive dans ma chambre du Manoir et je sursaute, surpris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même est debout devant la fenêtre, orientée vers l'extérieur.

« Mon Seigneur » dis-je me mettant à genoux immédiatement.

« Ah, enfin. Il était temps que tu rentres » dit-il calmement en se retournant.

Je jette un coup d'œil et vois clairement que le ton tranquille qu'il utilise ne correspond pas du tout à la fureur dans ses yeux rouges. Je reste sur mes genoux, attendant ses ordres.

« J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais tu étais inatteignable. Pourquoi cela, pourrais-je savoir ? Tu n'étais pas en mission, mais tu savais que j'avais l'intention de t'utiliser ce matin. »

Je sais qu'il n'est pas sage de prendre la parole, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souligner une chose.

« Ce n'est pas encore le matin, mon Seigneur. »

« Néanmoins, c'est la deuxième fois que je n'ai pas été en mesure de te trouver quand cela était nécessaire. Penses-tu vraiment que cela te soit bénéfique vis-à-vis de moi de disparaître quand tu le souhaites ? »

Son souffle est venimeux, et je garde ma tête inclinée vers le bas.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça, Mon Seigneur. Je vis pour vous servir. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'a jamais fait de mal d'avoir un petit rappel » dit-il.

Putain.

« Appelle ton elfe de maison. »

Après avoir hoché la tête une fois, je crie, « Naree ! »

L'obéissant elfe de maison apparaît instantanément et s'incline vivement.

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire » siffle Voldemort, en se détournant de moi et en reculant vers la fenêtre.

Naree me regarde, ses yeux encore plus larges que d'habitude, et secoue la tête. « Mm-Maître, s'il vous plaît. »

Je fixe mon regard sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, même lorsque je me remets sur pieds, j'ai toujours les yeux posés sur lui. « Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Naree fait apparaître un petit couteau dentelé à partir de rien et tient fermement le manche, à contrecœur il l'approche de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas regarder.

Je sens sa petite main soulever mon bras et tirer soigneusement sur ma manche. Il ne veut pas salir mes vêtements. C'est réfléchi et en même temps tellement stupide.

« Désolé, Maître » marmonne Naree.

La lame vient couper ma chair, créant une entaille très profonde, je souffle fortement et serre les dents. Chaud, le liquide épais descend le long de mon bras.

« Encore une fois » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Mais... mais... » commence-t-il à protester.

« Encore une fois » je lui répète.

Le poignard s'enfonce dans mon bras, faisant jaillir plus de sang, et la douleur me fait grimacer. Je sens une goutte chaude s'écraser sur mon bras au dessus des deux coups de couteau, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que les grands yeux de Naree sont remplis de larmes.

Serrant la mâchoire contre la douleur, je parviens à lui donner un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais bien. Encore une fois. »

Naree cligne des yeux, et une autre larme tombe sur mon bras. Il enfonce le poignard dans mon bras une troisième fois, et ses épaules commencent à trembler sous ses sanglots silencieux.

Putain, c'est encore plus tortueux pour Naree que pour moi.

« C'est assez » dit Voldemort.

Je regarde vers le haut, surpris par la rapidité de la punition. Il est toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Laisse ton elfe panser tes blessures. Tu dois savoir que c'est la dernière mise en garde que je te fais Drago. Si je ne peux pas mettre la main sur toi une troisième fois, les conséquences seront beaucoup plus sévères. Tu es prié d'arriver au camp de Dartmoor dans les cinq minutes. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« Naree... Naree déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres » siffle l'elfe en face de moi un instant après qu'il soit parti.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de dire ce que tu penses à haute voix ? » je le réprimande.

Il fait claquer ses doigts, et les saignements s'arrêtent immédiatement dans les trois coupures.

« Astuce bien pratique » dis-je, même si je suis capable de faire la même chose avec un mouvement de baguette. Le laisser prendre soin de moi est le meilleur moyen de le faire se sentir mieux après m'avoir fait mal.

Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison pour laquelle il utilise ce type de châtiment sur moi. C'est censé être cruel et humiliant, obliger un homme à commander son elfe de maison pour lui infliger des sévices. Mais il est clair, désormais, que Voldemort sait que d'être poignardé ou fouetté par Naree ne m'humilie en aucune façon.

Naree enveloppe soigneusement des bandages sur les plaies nettoyées et tire ma manche vers le bas pour les couvrir.

« Maître ne doit pas enlever les bandages durant une journée » dit-il.

« Ou bien je vais avoir des cicatrices » je termine pour lui. « Je sais, Naree. Tu me l'as déjà dit avant. »

Il étouffe comme il peut un rire. « Oui, Naree l'a déjà dit au Maître. »

Je me remets sur pied. « Tu as une potion pour la régénération du sang ? » je lui demande.

« Oui, monsieur ! » dit vivement Naree, disparaissant avec un claquement de doigts. Il est de retour en moins de cinq secondes, tenant une bouteille.

Je souris et lui prends. « Vas-y maintenant. Il est temps de commencer à faire le petit déjeuner, les autres vont être à ta recherche. »

« Oui, Maître. Naree espère que Maître restera hors des ennuis. »

« Bien sûr » dis-je en hochant la tête.

Il transplane dans un craquement.

J'avale une partie de la potion et immédiatement je me sens beaucoup moins nauséeux. Je pose la bouteille et me prépare pour ce que je vais devoir faire à Dartmoor. Je me demande si Voldemort a mis au point une nouvelle modification à son sortilège.

J'attends une minute avant d'apparaître au camp de Mangemorts de Dartmoor. Je me déplace dans le camp directement vers les huit gardes. Après leur avoir montré la marque, je suis autorisé à entrer dans le souterrain.

« Tu es en avance » dit Voldemort lorsque je rentre.

« Mieux vaut tôt que en retard » je lui réponds.

Il se tourne vers moi et me scrute. « J'ai un nouveau prisonnier fort intéressant pour toi, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu aujourd'hui. »

« Croyez-vous vraiment ? » dis-je, ne montrant aucune émotion.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'entends la voix de mon père.

« Drago ! » il aboie. « Que fais-tu... »

Sa voix se fane lorsqu'il se rend compte que Voldemort lui fait face.

« Mon Seigneur » dit-il, immédiatement en tombant à ses genoux.

« Lucius » siffle Voldemort. « Tu ferais bien de montrer un certain respect à Drago. Il s'agit de la réputation de ton nom. Ta plus grande contribution à ma cause était de me donner un fils. »

Tout à coup, il est plus difficile de respirer. C'est quoi ce bordel que je viens d'entendre ?

Lorsque je regarde le visage de mon père, je vois qu'il a les yeux fixés sur le sol, il essaye de cacher son état de choc avec peu de succès. Il pense clairement la même chose que moi, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

« M... Mais mon Seigneur, je suis votre fidèle serviteur. Je... » commence-t-il.

« Assez, Lucius. Retourne au Manoir et attends mon arrivée. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort passe devant lui, et mon père se lève. Lorsqu'il passe devant moi, il y a une émotion que je vois rarement sur son visage : de la stupéfaction.

« Viens » dit Voldemort quand mon père est parti.

Je le suis en silence, me demandent encore ce qu'il voulait dire. Ta contribution la plus importante... était de me fournir un fils. Merde, je ne veux pas être son fils, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. Être le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être un sort pire que d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Il s'arrête devant une cellule et pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Tu aurais dû apporter ton masque et ton manteau » dit-il.

« Je vous présente mes excuses. »

Il donne un petit coup de baguette, et les doublons de mon masque et de mon manteau apparaissent en face de moi. Je les mets sur moi le plus rapidement possible et j'attends des instructions en plus, mais il se retourne et continue de marcher dans le couloir. Je le suis tranquillement et jette le sortilège d'Assurdatio en non formulé. Puis j'exprime ma demande.

« Mon Seigneur, je voudrais savoir ce que vous... ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous avez parlé avec mon père. »

Il ne répond pas, et je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de pousser ma chance. Mais j'ai déjà commencé à parler, et ce serait lâche d'arrêter maintenant.

« Plus précisément, j'ai seulement besoin que vous leviez le voile sur une phrase en particulier. »

Il se retourne tout à coup, et je m'arrête immédiatement de marcher.

« Je sais ce que tu veux que je t'explique » dit-il.

Je hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. »

Il ne parle pas pendant une longue minute, et malgré l'inquiétude grandissante dans mes tripes, je maintiens une expression légèrement curieuse.

Puis ses lèvres minces et pâles forment un autre de ces rares sourires.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'enseigne ces sorts, et non à un autre ? »

« Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'être le seul à recevoir une telle instruction » dis-je sincèrement.

Le sourire s'efface. « Je suis immortel » dit-il. « Crois-tu à cela ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis immortel ? »

« Un nouvel Horcrux ? » j'avance comme hypothèse.

« Précisément. Il s'agit d'une méthode infaillible pour me maintenir en vie, pour toujours. Je ne peux être tué et je renais, un peu comme le précieux phénix qu'avait Dumbledore et qu'il chérissait tellement. »

Je hoche la tête, mais je ne vois pas encore où il veut en venir avec cela.

« Mais je peux me faire tuer, même si ce n'est que temporairement » dit-il.

Oh. Je commence à comprendre.

« Et après avoir construit autant de pouvoir, il serait dommage de regarder cela s'écrouler encore une fois, de la même manière que la première fois où j'ai disparu. J'ai besoin d'un... un successeur, en quelque sorte, pour prendre le pouvoir, pendant le laps de temps où je n'aurais pas les capacités de commander. Et pour me ressusciter lorsque je faillirai. »

« Mais mon Seigneur, jamais vous ne... »

« C'est peu probable effectivement, mais je veux être prêt. La dernière fois, j'étais jeune et irrationnel. J'ai été arrogant. Je me croyais au-dessus de la mort. Et j'ai pensé que mes fidèles me chercheraient, pour me réveiller d'entre les morts. Au lieu de cela, ils se sont dispersés au vent et m'ont laissé derrière. Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Je prends un moment pour réfléchir à ses paroles, et les comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il préfère choisir quelqu'un pour prendre le relais au cas où il serait "tué", de telle sorte que les Mangemorts ne se disperseront pas à nouveau. Mais ...

« Pourquoi moi ? » La question sort de ma bouche alors que j'ose à peine l'exprimer.

« Drago, Drago, Drago, tu ne comprends pas » dit-il. « Les Mangemorts qui sont revenus, ton père en fait partie, ils ne m'étaient pas vraiment fidèle. S'ils l'étaient vraiment, alors ils m'auraient cherché, cherché jusqu'à ce qu'ils me trouvent. Au lieu de cela, ils se sont cachés, ont menti, et ont même commencé à servir le ministère. »

« Tante Bella. »

« Oh oui, j'ai confiance en elle. Sa loyauté est incontestable. Mais sa colère, sa rage voile son jugement. Après tout, c'est une femme. »

Pourtant, la question demeure. Pourquoi moi ?

« En effet, pourquoi toi ? » dit-il, en me retirant la question de la tête. « J'ai vu un grand potentiel en toi, Drago. Dès le début. Tu as certes échoué le moment venu pour tuer Dumbledore, et ma foi en toi a faibli. Mais tu as tout de même prouvé depuis que tu étais un précieux atout. Ton nom en fait partie. Et avec les compétences que je vais t'apprendre et te transférer, il sera impossible de t'arrêter. »

« Vous ne remettez pas en question ma loyauté ? » dis-je. « Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant, par rapport aux autres qui sont à votre service. »

« Je connais ta tête, l'intérieur et l'extérieur, j'ai pu regarder dans ton esprit pendant des années. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me cacher » répond-il avec confiance. « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais que... j'éclaircisse ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Bien. »

Il défait le charme d'insonorisation d'un geste de la main. Puis il ouvre la porte de la cellule devant laquelle il s'était arrêté et fait un pas en arrière, me laissant entrer en premier, c'est comme cela qu'il procède lorsqu'il supervise mes séances ici.

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque j'entre dans la cellule et que je prends connaissance de l'identité de l'occupant et l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi te présenter la nouvelle prisonnière, Miss Hermione Granger. »

.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**.  
><strong>

**Oh oh... Oui, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire... Et bien à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, c'est promis...  
><strong>

**Désolé de devoir vous laisser comme cela, vous n'avez qu'à vous plaindre à Elisa! :)  
><strong>

**Bizzzzzzz**

**Niv  
><strong>


	32. Chapitre 31 H

**Un peu plus, et j'oubliais de publier. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir fais!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les messages que vous écrivez, je suis contente que cette trad vous plaise.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 31**

Je ne peux pas dire si nous sommes le jour ou la nuit, et cela me frustre. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Je pense que Blaise est endormi. Non, réellement j'espère qu'il dort. Il n'a pas répondu au son de ma voix depuis un long moment. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il a été déplacé ailleurs, ou pire encore...

Je regarde la petite fenêtre grillagée de la porte en métal solide de ma cellule et je me dis que cela va être plus dur que je ne le pensais pour atteindre la liberté. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à un moyen de sortir de ce carcan. Je suis sûre d'une chose cependant, je vais devoir m'aider d'un Mangemort pour lui subtiliser sa baguette lorsqu'il sera assez proche de moi, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir réaliser un tel exploit sans me faire tuer.

Bordel, je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et je ferme les yeux, décidée à feindre le sommeil. Peut-être que les Mangemorts vont se parler, et je vais avoir une indication quant à leur identité. J'entends des pas lorsqu'un seul homme entre dans la pièce, suivi par un silence et un souffle équivoque.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi te présenter la nouvelle Miss Hermione Granger. »

Je me sens soudainement plus nue que par le passé, c'est quelqu'un qui me connaît. Fait chier.

La porte de la cellule claque, et je prie pour que Voldemort soit resté à l'extérieur. Mais bien sûr, je n'entends pas ses pas. Cet homme ignoble semble glisser sur le sol.

« Granger » siffle-t-il.

Je me sens contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux et d'essayer de le combattre, réalisant trop tard que je me suis trahie toute seule. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en effet à l'intérieur de ma cellule. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Puis il y a un sentiment familier de tissu contre ma peau, et je me rends compte que je suis couverte par un grand nombre de robes. Je fixe Voldemort et vois qu'il regarde le Mangemort avec une expression étrange.

Le Mangemort a sa capuche en place, et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à lui jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je connais son masque. De... c'est...

Puis Voldemort glisse vers moi, et j'essaie de reculer, en luttant contre mes liens.

« Donc ça » dit-il en faisant léviter mon pendentif d'un simple claquement de doigts, « c'est le collier maudit que les autres Mangemorts n'arrive pas à vaincre. Que penses-tu de cela ? »

Le Mangemort s'avance, et je remarque qu'il n'a pas regardé mon visage depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas clairement voir ses yeux. A-t-il utilisé un sortilège pour changer son apparence ? Mais ce masque. Je l'ai vraiment vu auparavant. Peut-être que je l'ai vu tout simplement sur un champ de bataille.

Ses doigts touchent le charme, et toute la chaîne se réchauffe, envoyant une vague de chaleur à travers moi. Je regarde la chaîne et vois que son aspect n'a pas changé du tout. Qui...

La Forêt interdite !

Il s'agit du Mangemort que j'ai demandé à Blaise de retrouver !

Ma bouche est tout d'un coup très sèche. Il est en contact direct avec Voldemort, donc il doit être l'un des Mangemorts les plus importants. Pourquoi m'aurait-il libérée, à moins qu'il ait été sous le commandement de Voldemort ? J'ai comme l'impression que mes pires craintes sont confirmées.

« Il semble tout à fait ordinaire... Mon Seigneur. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque j'entends sa voix, et je regarde à nouveau son masque. Non... non, ça ne peut pas être lui.

Drago Malefoy ?

Il laisse le charme retomber sur ma poitrine, et la chaleur de la chaîne s'atténue. C'est vraiment lui. Il était le seul à avoir produit de la chaleur, aucune autre main n'avait eu ce genre d'effet sur mon pendentif.

« Teste les sortilèges qu'ont utilisés les autres » siffle Voldemort.

Malefoy hoche la tête une fois, il refuse toujours de rencontrer mes yeux, et fait un pas en arrière. Un sortilège de Stupefix sort du bout de sa baguette et il fait un pas sur le côté. Lorsque le jet de lumière rouge est à moins de trente centimètres de ma poitrine, il rebondit et vole en direction de l'endroit où Malefoy était debout.

« Intéressant » dit-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il tire plusieurs sorts vers moi, aucun d'entre eux n'est en mesure de m'atteindre.

Voldemort semble extrêmement intéressé et soulève finalement sa main, lui signalant d'arrêter. Malefoy se recule, et Voldemort s'avance. Il tend la main pour soulever le charme, mais dès que ses doigts entrent en contact avec le métal, le charme vire au rouge, et il retire sa main alors que de petite vapeur de fumée s'échappe de ses doigts. Cela l'a brûlé ? De mon coté je ne sens qu'une légère chaleur, très apaisante.

« Il semble spécialement conçu de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas le toucher. Intéressant, en effet » songe-t-il.

« Mon Seigneur, dois-je continuer ? »

Voldemort fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner, il se déplace vers la sortie et Malefoy fait de même.

« Essaye encore, en non-formulé » dit Voldemort.

Malefoy se retourne pour me faire face, et finalement je prends la parole.

« Malefoy. »

Ses yeux se posent enfin sur mon visage pendant un moment, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à les voir clairement. Puis sa baguette est pointée droit sur moi.

« Drago, où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? » ricane Voldemort.

Malefoy abaisse sa baguette. « Granger. »

C'est très énervant d'entendre sa voix derrière un masque de Mangemort.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » me demande-t-il.

Je n'entends pas la moindre émotion dans sa voix, aucun indice sur la façon dont il se sent.

« Ta voix » je lui réponds.

Il ne parle pas, et Voldemort hoche la tête. Je fronce les sourcils. Si Voldemort est debout derrière Malefoy, comment celui-ci est censé savoir qu'il vient de hocher la tête ?

Mais clairement, Malefoy le sait, il lève sa baguette pour la pointer vers moi.

Avant que je puisse parler, la douleur emplit mon estomac, et je serre les dents, essayant de ne pas crier. La douleur diminue légèrement, puis redouble, et un cri aigu rugit de ma gorge. Je me débats contre les liens qui serrent mes poignets, essayant de me libérer moi-même.

« Tu es si généreux aujourd'hui, Drago » commente Voldemort.

« Je commence seulement. »

Je peux entendre dans sa voix qu'un petit sourire narquois s'est dessiné sur son visage. Comment peut-il...

Une douleur plus atroce me sert le cœur, comme si à chaque battement la douleur augmentait encore plus, cela faisant empirer les choses. Des cris plus puissants semblent provenir de mon corps. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de me faire aussi bruyante.

La douleur se déplace à nouveau lorsqu'il déplace sa baguette pour la pointer vers la base de mon cou, et tout à coup j'ai comme l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Chaque souffle d'air qui passe dans ma gorge semble irriter un peu plus les parois intérieures. J'avale difficilement, et je ne peux pas supporter la douleur qui me traverse. Mes cris exacerbent la douleur, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'arrêter.

Puis mon crâne ce scinde en deux, mon cerveau est en fusion, mes yeux sortent de leur orbite, je n'en peux plus.

Impossible de penser.

Impossible de réfléchir.

Tue-moi, s'il te plaît !

Douleur.

Tue-moi !

Je vois ses yeux.

Douleur.

Ses yeux d'argent, reflétant le mal dans mon corps.

Douleur.

Je t'en supplie, Malefoy ! TUE-MOI !

La douleur me quitte, et pour un long et délicieux moment, j'ai l'impression d'être morte.

Mais le froid mordant m'engloutit encore, et je sais que je suis encore en vie.

Tout à coup, les chaînes autour de mes poignets ne semblent plus si douloureuses.

« Il semble que le sortilège Doloris fonctionne sur elle » dit Voldemort. « Si ce pendentif a une faiblesse, alors son créateur n'est pas infaillible. Nous pouvons le démanteler. »

Je regarde fixement Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés. Le charme qui me protège m'a été donné par lui. N'a-t-il pas peur que Voldemort le sache ? Qu'il découvre tout ?

« Granger » dit Voldemort.

Je fixe son visage pour voir qu'il cherche directement mon regard. Rapidement je laisse mes yeux tomber vers le sol, pour éviter tout contact avec ses yeux.

« Veux-tu bien me dire qui m'a trahi ? J'envisagerai de te laisser libre si tu me le dis. »

« Si je vous le dis, alors je survivrai pour un temps, et ensuite vous me tuerez » dis-je également.

« Je ne nierai pas que c'est très probable » dit-il. « Mais avec ou sans ton aide, je trouverai le traître. Si tu m'aides, tu pourras survivre. Sinon, tu fais face à une mort certaine. »

« Je prends sans hésiter la mort alors » dis-je.

Il sourit, et l'expression est plus horrible que ce que j'avais imaginé. « Peut-être que nous pouvons te faire changer d'avis. Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Malefoy pointe sa baguette sur moi une nouvelle fois, et je prie pour un miracle.

« Endoloris ! » dit-il avec force.

Des coups de couteau m'agressent de tous les côtés, et je crie, souhaitant pour que le soulagement soit mien. Je me débats sauvagement, essayant de libérer mes poignets et mes chevilles des fers. La douleur s'estompe lentement, puis se concentre tout d'un coup dans ma poitrine. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux lorsque je crie sans m'arrêter.

Est-il trop tard pour commencer à croire en Dieu et en le priant pour ma délivrance ?

Je sens mon sang commencer à couler le long de mes bras, les chaînes doivent avoir entamé ma chair. Mais je n'ai même pas senti la douleur dans mes poignets. Seulement cette unique région dans mon torse ressent une douleur intense. Je crie comme si ce son m'apporterait la paix. Si la seule chose que je peux faire est de rendre mes agresseurs sourds avec mes cris, alors je le fais.

Rien ne peut être pire que cela.

La douleur se déplace de ma poitrine jusque vers mon épaule gauche, puis saute à travers moi à mon épaule droite.

Un mélange de larmes, de sueur, et de sang ruisselle sur mon visage dans un mélange étrange, et je regarde les gouttes qui lentement s'accumulent sur le sol en dessous de moi.

Les cris continuent.

Je ne reconnais même plus ma propre voix.

Cela ressemble à de la pitié, priant pour la mort. Suppliant quiconque pour qu'on mette fin à ce supplice.

Mes yeux se verrouillent sur les siens faits d'argent, caché derrière son masque, et je le vois aussi glacial qu'avant.

Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Sauve-moi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me sauver ?

Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir mal.

Tue-moi ! Malefoy, s'il te plaît ! Tue-moi !

Il y a un éclair de colère dans ses yeux gris acier, et puis tout devient noir.

Le bonheur, plus de douleur, seulement du noir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Comme promis la semaine dernière, un nouveau chapitre!  
><strong>

**Pauvre Hermione!  
><strong>

**A très bientôt pour la suite, c'est en correction. Si tout va bien, peu être demain...  
><strong>

**Bizzzzzzzzzz  
><strong>

**Niv  
><strong>


	33. Chapitre 32 D

**Merci pour les messages, de soutiens et d'encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Elisa a sut trouver les émotions juste, je trouve. Merci à elle d'avoir écrit cette magnifique histoire. Je me répète, mais rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que traduire ces mots.**

**Grâce à vous, le nombre des 200 reviews à été atteint! **

**Petite réponse: 101 chapitre au total... Ça laisse rêveur! :)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 32**

**.  
><strong>

Putain.

Je lutte pour m'empêcher de retirer les chaînes de ses poignets et ses chevilles, la couvrir d'un peignoir, et la prendre près de moi pour sortir d'ici. Non. Je serais mort dans la seconde, et Granger serait encore enfermée ici.

Je dois rester en vie. C'est la priorité.

Je ne peux pas regarder son corps sans qu'une partie de mon corps ne se mette en mouvement de lui même, ce ne serait pas approprié, compte tenu de son statut de sang. Mon corps est déjà en surchauffe, résultat de ce premier coup d'œil jeté sur elle alors qu'elle est nue, et je fais de mon mieux pour cacher ma réaction.

« Granger » siffle Voldemort.

Je ne peux pas garder mes yeux sur le sol, c'est trop évident. Sans parler je fais apparaître un ensemble de robes autour d'elle, cachant son corps. Je lève les yeux pour voir que Voldemort me regarde avec une expression qui pourrait presque être décrite comme de la curiosité. Je ne fais aucune excuse, et il ne demande rien.

Il se déplace vers Granger et fait léviter le charme d'or en forme de cœur.

« Donc ça, c'est le collier maudit que les autres Mangemorts n'arrivent pas à vaincre. Que penses-tu de cela ? »

Rapidement je me jette un sortilège informulé sur les yeux pour qu'ils changent d'apparence, la seule partie de mon visage qu'elle puisse voir. Si cela se passe comme je m'y attendais et qu'elle découvre mon identité, elle va me haïr à jamais. Et je ne sais pas si je peux supporter encore ce genre de haine de sa part. Pas après avoir fait la paix avec elle.

J'avance et attrape le pendentif en lévitation, au contact de mes doigts, celui-ci se réchauffe, il reconnaît mon toucher familier. Je n'avais pas anticipé que son collier ait ce genre d'effet.

« Il semble tout à fait ordinaire... Mon Seigneur » dis-je, en libérant le charme.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, mais j'évite son regard.

« Teste les sortilèges qu'ont utilisés les autres. »

Je hoche la tête et prends du recul pour mettre un peu d'espace entre nous. Je pointe ma baguette sur elle et tire un sort de Stupéfix. Ensuite, je fais un pas sur le côté gauche. Même si je sais déjà que le sort ne peut pas lui faire de mal, je veux lui servir de bouclier. Le jet de lumière dévie et vole vers moi pour frapper le mur derrière moi.

« Intéressant » dis-je, comme si je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

Je continue à jeter plusieurs sorts sur elle, en me déplaçant sans cesse pour éviter les rebonds et essayant différents angles. Pas un seul ne l'atteint. Il n'y a pas à le nier. Je suis brillant.

Puis Voldemort lève la main, et je tiens ma baguette à côté de moi. Il fait un pas vers Granger, et je vois que son intention est d'examiner le charme. Je souris un peu derrière le masque. Je suis sur le point de voir si oui ou non mon nouveau sort peu l'atteindre.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres tire sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlé, je masque rapidement le sentiment de triomphe qui me remplit. On dirait que j'ai réussi.

« Il semble spécialement conçu de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas le toucher » dit Voldemort. « Intéressant, en effet. »

Je fais un pas en avant. « Mon Seigneur, dois-je continuer ? »

Voldemort recule dans l'embrasure de la porte, et je me tourne vers lui.

« Essaye encore en non-formulé. »

Non-formulé ? Logiquement, cela va pouvoir affaiblir le charme, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne discute pas. Peut-être que ce sort est différent, c'est Voldemort qui l'a conçu après tout.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Granger, mais sa voix me fait faire une pause.

« Malefoy. »

Et merde. Elle sait.

Je ne laisse pas cela m'affecter, levant la main pour pointer ma baguette sur elle. Mon regard se pose sur son visage pendant un bref instant, puis je détourne le regard. Je ne peux pas la regarder.

« Drago, où sont tes bonnes manières ? » demande le Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière moi.

Cela ne fait que repousser l'inévitable. Fais chier.

« Granger » je dis, en gardant la même voix. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? »

Je peux sentir ses yeux à la recherche des miens, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire face.

« Ta voix », dit-elle.

Et bien, c'était bien ma dernière chance avec elle.

Voldemort soulève mon bras tenant la baguette magique à ma place, me poussant à commencer. Je fixe intensément son visage avant de viser ma baguette sur son ventre et de me concentrer durement.

Endoloris Locus.

La réponse est immédiate, je la vois se crisper instantanément comme si elle tentait de retenir un cri. Non, je ne peux pas. Si elle ne fait pas de bruit, Voldemort va penser que j'y vais trop gentiment avec elle. J'augmente la douleur et en tire un grand cri de sa part.

Ses fers émettent un son métallique lorsqu'elle tente de se libérer, et je sens ma volonté s'évanouir légèrement.

Non. Instinct de survie, c'est la priorité. Je dois m'en rappeler. Un corps mort ne peut pas sauver Granger. Je dois être en vie et en forme si je veux la libérer de cette prison.

« Tu es si généreux aujourd'hui, Drago. »

Putain.

« Je commence seulement » dis-je, un sourire narquois derrière le masque.

Ensuite, je pointe ma baguette sur sa poitrine, et les cris deviennent de plus en plus forts.

Reste en vie. Reste en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je bouge la baguette jusqu'à son cou.

Je me rends compte à quel point je suis reconnaissant à Voldemort que celui-ci préfère regarder plutôt que de torturer lui-même les prisonniers. S'il pouvait voir mes yeux en ce moment, je suis presque certain qu'il pourrait lire directement dans mon âme.

Je ne peux pas arrêter le sort. N'arrête pas le sort.

Le dernier. Juste le dernier.

Je peux le faire.

Nous pouvons le faire.

Je déplace ma baguette pour la pointer sur son front, et les cris deviennent assourdissants.

« Tue-moi, s'il te plaît ! » hurle-t-elle.

Merde.

« Tue-moi ! » répète-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Chaque cri me perce le cœur. Je suis déchiré. Ses yeux sauvages trouvent les miens, se fixent sur les miens, et je ne peux plus détourner le regard.

Accroche-toi.

« Je t'en supplie, Malefoy ! Tue-moi ! » hurle-t-elle encore.

Je baisse finalement ma baguette, levant en même temps le sortilège. Je laisse tomber mon regard vers le sol, à peine capable de croire que je l'ai fait. Que nous l'avons fait.

« Il semble que le sortilège Doloris fonctionne sur elle » dit Voldemort me ramenant sur Terre. « Si ce charme a une faiblesse, alors son créateur n'était pas infaillible. Nous pouvons le démanteler. »

Bonne chance avec ça, Lord Voldemort.

« Granger » siffle-t-il. « Veux-tu bien me dire qui m'a trahi ? J'envisagerai de te laisser libre si tu me le dis. »

Dis-lui. Bordel de merde, dis-lui, c'est tout. Je pourrais la libérer de ses chaînes, et lui jeter ma propre baguette. Elle pourrait courir pour s'éloigner. Le charme la protégera de pratiquement tout. J'en connais assez sur la magie sans baguette pour pouvoir garder Voldemort loin d'elle pendant une courte période. Peut-être juste assez longtemps.

Mais elle parle déjà.

« Si je vous le dis, alors je survivrai pour un temps, et ensuite vous me tuerez. »

« Je ne nierai pas que c'est très probable. Mais avec ou sans ton aide, je trouverai le traître. »

Je doute qu'il puisse savoir que c'est moi sans capturer un autre membre de l'Ordre, et ils ne seront pas très différents de Granger. Un groupe très juste de personnes, toujours prêts à mourir pour leur cause. C'est ce qui me sépare d'eux. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais mourir pour une idée.

« Si tu m'aides » continue Voldemort, « tu pourras survivre. Si non, tu fais face à une mort certaine. »

« Je prends sans hésiter la mort dans ce cas-là » dit-elle immédiatement.

Non, bordel de bordel, non. Elle ne doit pas mourir de sitôt. Pas tant qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons te faire changer d'avis » dit Voldemort. « Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Je pointe ma baguette sur elle. Je vais commencer en douceur cette fois.

« Endoloris ! »

Elle se met à crier immédiatement, et le bruit me fait mal. Ma volonté s'affaiblit un instant alors que j'examine la possibilité de faire une pause pour la soulager.

Non ! Instinct de survie. Je dois rester en vie.

Je dois rester en vie.

Je vise ma baguette sur sa poitrine. Endoloris Locus.

Encore une fois, ses cris augmentent en volume, et je suis presque surpris qu'elle ait encore de la voix.

Son corps se secoue d'avant en arrière et je me demande si elle est encore consciente. Les fers sont en train de couper ses poignets et ses chevilles, et rapidement j'oriente mon regard sur le sien. Ses yeux sont à nouveau sauvages, ils se remplissent de larmes, ne regardant pas n'importe quoi fixement dans la cellule, mais moi.

Je déplace ma baguette lentement sur son épaule gauche, puis sur la droite.

Et puis ses yeux bruns se verrouillent aux miens. Je voudrais qu'elle ne me regarde pas. Que ce qu'elle voit ne soit pas moi. Je contrôle mes émotions maintenant, et ce qui fait paraître à l'extérieur un masque d'indifférence.

« S'il te plaît, Malefoy, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

C'est tout ce que je peux comprendre avant que sa voix ne se brise en un cri inintelligible à nouveau.

Elle veut s'en aller. Elle veut mourir.

Pardon, Granger.

Calmant mon esprit, je concentre toute mon énergie sur elle, le sort de torture s'affaiblit, mais c'est à peine perceptible. Puis, un flot de lumière blanche coule du bout de ma baguette, et les cris s'arrêtent. Je viens juste de l'endormir.

« Drago, quel est le sens de tout cela ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas » dis-je et je suis moi-même surpris par le ton faux d'étonnement dans ma voix.

Voldemort se déplace vers moi, et je rencontre ses yeux sans hésitation.

« Je... ses cris m'ont vraiment dérangé... » je laisse ma voix s'estomper.

Il entre dans ma tête, naviguant à la recherche de toute allusion au fait que la lumière blanche aurait pu être intentionnelle. Mais tout ce qu'il trouve, c'est une concentration intense sur les exercices qu'il m'a demandé d'exécuter.

« Je vois » dit-il.

Puis il fronce les sourcils. « Macnair me demande. »

« Dois-je vous aider ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Je dois y aller moi-même. Retourne au Manoir. On continuera demain, et emmène avec toi Bellatrix. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire, et j'expire un souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. C'était une putain de bonne nouvelle. Dieu merci Macnair a choisi ce moment pour appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vient peut-être de me sauver la vie.

Je quitte la cellule sans un regard en arrière, je ne peux pas risquer de perdre le contrôle maintenant. Ce serait trop facile de me convaincre d'essayer de m'échapper avec elle puisque Voldemort n'est plus ici. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

« Drago ! »

Je suis déjà à mi-chemin dans le couloir, mais je ralentis pour m'arrêter. « Blaise ? »

« Drago, c'est quoi ce bordel que tu viens de faire à Hermione ? »

Hermione. Il peut l'appeler Hermione. La jalousie menace d'éclater à la surface à nouveau, et je fais de mon mieux pour la réprimer lorsque je reviens à la cellule d'où sa voix m'est parvenue.

« Qui penses-tu être Blaise ? Penses-tu que je doive te répondre ? Penses-tu que nous sommes toujours amis ? » je demande d'une voix froide.

Il est suspendu dans une position similaire à Hermione. Il me fusille du regard.

« Si elle a mal... »

« Oh, vas-tu me menacer maintenant ? J'ai largement le temps si tu veux. Veux-tu que je te montre, traître ? »

Une vieille colère éclate dans ses yeux lorsque je lui rappelle notre combat.

« Donc, tu n'as pas oublié non plus » dis-je. « Là encore, cela doit être difficile à oublier, avec une cicatrice comme celle-là. »

« Parle pour toi. »

J'entre dans la cellule et ferme la porte. Je jette un sortilège non-formulé, Assurdiato.

« Cela est plus prudent de parler maintenant » je lui dis. « Et il est impossible d'oublier, avec une cicatrice comme ça. »

Il hoche la tête. « Impossible », il est d'accord. « Hermione... »

« Elle va bien » je réponds sèchement.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Je le fixe intensément. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Tu... »

« As-tu une idée de combien il m'est difficile de lui infliger ce genre de douleur sans être capable de m'arrêter ? Tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas arrêter. Il me tuerait pour être le traître qu'il recherche, et elle parce qu'elle n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il n'a pas besoin de plus. »

Ses yeux me brûlent. « Tu n'es pas le seul qui se soucie d'elle Drago. »

« Quoi, as-tu enfin ouvert ton cœur ? Qui plus est à une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme cela. Cela n'a même plus de sens pour nous. Pas quand nous ressentons... »

« Ne parles pas de mes sentiments » je l'interromps.

« Je connais tes sentiments Drago. Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de les nier aujourd'hui ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. »

« Je dois y aller. »

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Drago, attends. »

Je m'arrête, soulevant ma baguette en préparation pour lever le charme Assurdiato.

« Sauve-la. Je me fiche que tu puisses ou non me sortir d'ici. Juste... sauve-la. »

« Si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le dis, tu devrais savoir que je suis déjà en train d'y penser et que je ferai tout pour la sortir d'ici. »

Je secoue ma baguette pour lever le charme et quitte la cellule.

Le temps d'avoir une conversation avec ma très chère tante Bella à propos de la visite de Voldemort à Macnair. J'ai un sauvetage à planifier, et il serait pratique de savoir quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour.

.

**J'espère pouvoir vous livrer un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Car je sais que l'attente n'est pas votre fort! ;-) Et avec une fin comme celle-ci...**

**A très très bientôt, ce sera du point de vu d'Hermione...**

**Niv**


	34. Chapitre 33 H

**Je suis dans les temps, j'avais dis avant la fin de semaine. J'ai même de l'avance! :)**

**Beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, les scènes plutôt difficile à décrire... Je suis désolé par avance...**

**Bonne lecture quand même! Et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour les mp et les RARs.**

.

**RAR**

**.  
><strong>

**MaaNaa:** Comme toujours tu es la première, merci pour ton message... Et bonne lecture! Biz

**Rowy:** Comme tu dis! lol... Oui je sais c'est beaucoup de chapitres, mais l'intensité monte à mesure que l'histoire avance. Et ne t'en fais pas je ne l'arrêterai pas, je me suis mis comme objectif de finir la traduction rapidement pour pouvoir par la suite publier chaque jour un nouveau chapitre. Pour ne pas te faire saliver, je ne dirai pas pour le moment auquel j'en suis. Par contre sois en sur, dès que la Trad sera terminer je le crierai haut et fort!

Alors tu survivras en attendant? Bonne lecture. Biz

**Kayachan:** C'est horrible mais c'est une étape obliger malheureusement s'il ne veut pas être découvert. Je penses que la suite ne va pas te plaire... Désolé... Bonne lecture quand même! Biz

.

**Chapitre 33**

**.  
><strong>

Il fait encore si froid...

Merde.

Si je peux sentir le froid, cela signifie que je suis encore en vie.

Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?

Je me déplace un peu pour placer mon poids sur mes jambes, et mes bras crient de douleur. Je lève les yeux pour voir des traces de sang séché partir de mes poignets et descendant jusqu'à mon visage. J'ouvre ma bouche en grand et je sens le sang séché sur mes joues se fissurer.

Malefoy.

J'ai été torturée par Malefoy et visitée par Voldemort lui-même. Comment... Pourquoi suis-je si importante que cela ? Soudain, Malefoy semble être plus une menace qu'autre chose. Que faire s'il a fait semblant de trahir Voldemort ? Que faire s'il le fait sur les ordres de Voldemort ?

Mais il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit aux Mangemorts au sujet de notre contre-attaque pour sauver Nottingham. Non, ce pourrait simplement avoir été un stratagème pour gagner notre confiance. Simplement un stratagème...

Je frémis en me souvenant l'avoir embrassé. Et d'avoir fait des rêves plus qu'équivoques à propos de nous deux...

Mon dieu, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais commencer à lui faire confiance.

Puis les portes de la cellule s'ouvrent, et quatre Mangemorts entrent. Je prends une grande respiration, en les regardant tous un par un, ils doivent savoir maintenant que c'est le Doloris l'une des seules malédictions qui passe au travers du charme d'or que je porte autour du cou.

Et maintenant, j'ai un autre argument à ajouter à la cacophonie dans mon esprit. Malefoy m'a donné ce collier pour me protéger. Pourquoi ferait-il cela s'il travaille pour Voldemort ? Cela serait très difficile pour eux de m'attraper s'ils ne pouvaient pas me blesser. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu leur échapper et sortir de l'immeuble où nous retenions Rowle si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas capturé Lupin pour me menacer avec lui.

« Bien, bien, bien, cela ressemble à la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, on dirait que tu vas mal finir » dit l'un d'eux.

Il semble être le leader de ce groupe, les autres se tiennent un peu derrière lui.

« Tu finiras mal aussi, quand je sortirai de ces fers » je grimace.

« Oh oh, j'ai tellement peur là maintenant » dit-il moqueur.

Je connais cette voix. J'ai déjà entendu ces railleries avant. C'est...

« Montague ? »

« Tu te souviens de moi » dit-il semblant quelque peu surpris. « Eh bien, il n'y a aucun intérêt à porter ce masque horrible alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il enlève son masque, et les trois hommes derrière lui emboîtent le pas. Je me souviens à peine leurs noms, mais je sais qu'ils étaient tous dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à un moment donné. Les deux plus volumineux étaient batteurs, Derrick et Bole. Je ne me souviens pas la position qu'a jouée le dernier homme ni son nom. Mais je me souviens qu'ils portaient tous de longues robes de Quidditch vertes.

« Vas-y » dis-je.

Montague sourit. « Alors, tu veux sortir de ces chaînes, c'est ça ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Très bien » dit-il. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi. « Imperio ».

Une sensation de lumière vient sur moi, et je regarde autour de la cellule curieusement. Puis les fers autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles s'ouvrent, et je laisse mes bras tomber sur le côté. Je regarde les quatre hommes forts debout devant moi et la sortie. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper même avec une baguette. Et de toute manière je n'en ai pas. Je ne peux rester ici pour toujours.

Non, je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois sortir.

Puis j'entends une voix dans ma tête. _Enlève cette robe_.

Je commence à déboutonner ma robe, mais je m'arrête et retire mes mains en arrière.

Pourquoi devrais-je ? Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne porte rien en dessous.

Je suis sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Je peux le combattre.

Mais ce serait tellement plus facile de simplement l'écouter. J'aime assez cette sensation de flottement et d'insouciance.

Non ! Je ne me soumettrai pas à ces bouffons de Serpentard.

_Enlève tes vêtements_, la voix insiste.

Mes mains se déplacent de nouveau vers les boutons, et je suis à peine capable de m'arrêter.

Je l'ai fait avant. Je peux encore résister, pousser la petite voix en dehors de ma tête.

La sensation de légèreté me laisse, et brusquement tout le reste aussi, le froid persistant, la douleur dans mes poignets, la torture d'hier, je retourne dans une clarté pénétrante.

Je fonce sauvagement vers la porte, mais Derrick et Bole me repousse vers l'arrière, et je tombe sur le sol. Je me sens si faible. Combien de temps ai-je été enchaînée ici ?

« Endoloris ! »

Je suis poignardée de tous les côtés.

Je ne sais pas qui a jeté le sort, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Douleur.

Je tombe sur le sol, me tordant de douleur.

Combien de séances de torture aurai-je encore à supporter ?

Douleur.

Pourquoi tout simplement ils ne me tuent pas ?

La douleur me quitte, et je ressens un élan de fierté. Je n'émets aucun son.

Lorsque je me recroqueville en boule sur le sol, je les entends rire.

Puis, dès que cela s'arrête, resurgit alors la douleur, et je me roule de nouveau agonisant sous les sorts. Je serre les dents, refusant de laisser échapper un son de mes lèvres.

Je prie pour que ces salauds ne puissent pas concentrer toute la douleur dans un endroit comme Malefoy le fait. Je ne sais pas à combien de sorts tels que celui-ci je peux encore survivre.

J'estime chaque seconde comme une année.

S'il vous plaît faites que ce soit bientôt la fin.

S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît...

Et puis le sort est levé de nouveau.

Je suffoque brusquement, j'ai un grand besoin d'air dans mes poumons.

« Tu n'as... même pas dit... ce que... tu voulais... de moi » j'halète.

Montague rit. « Rien que ton obéissance silencieuse » dit-il.

Et puis, j'entends ce mot maudit à nouveau.

« Imperio ».

Un sentiment d'insouciance s'installe en moi une fois de plus, et la douleur semble quitter mon corps et mes membres, me laissant détendue et heureuse. Je me relève pour me mettre dans une position assise et je lève mes yeux sur les hommes qui me font face. Ils rient tous. Sont-ils en train de rire de moi ?

Bien sûr que c'est cela. Je suis leur marionnette. Je dois lutter contre cela.

Sa voix est dans ma tête. _Regarde-moi, Granger. Je suis ton maître. Maintenant soit une gentille fille. Lève-toi et retire cette robe tout de suite_.

Je veux me battre, mais je me sens épuisée. C'est tellement, tellement, tellement plus facile de simplement faire ce qu'on me dit.

Et je dois faire plaisir à mon maître.

Non, non, non, non ! Il n'est pas mon maître !

Mais mon corps semble se déplacer de son propre gré, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis sur mes pieds, défaisant le bouton qui tient mes robes ensemble. Le tissu léger glisse de mes épaules et forme un tas autour de mes chevilles.

Les hommes me regardent avidement, mais de toute façon cela ne me dérange pas.

Comment cela peut-il ne pas me déranger ? J'essaie de me forcer à bouger, mais mon corps ne semble plus prendre ses commandes de moi. Faire marche arrière. Je veux faire marche arrière. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

Je vois que Montague est maintenant assis sur une chaise qu'il a fait apparaître pour lui.

Mon Dieu, non. S'il vous plaît.

_Viens ici, petite lionne. Viens déboucler ma ceinture_.

Je parviens à secouer la tête et forcer mes pieds à rester fermement plantés sur le béton. Un regard de mécontentement traverse son visage, et il pointe sa baguette sur moi.

Je ploie sous le sortilège Doloris et tombe à genoux, penchée en avant jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sol. Je garde ma mâchoire serrée, surprise que mes dents n'est pas encore touché terre. Je me renverse sur le côté, recroquevillée, comme si cela m'aidera à cacher la douleur qui est persistante à l'intérieur de moi et à l'extérieur.

Je suis libérée de la douleur, et la même lumière, un sentiment troublé remplit mon esprit.

C'est tellement plus facile d'obéir.

_Si tu m'écoutes attentivement, je ne le referai plus. Tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, n'est-ce pas_ ?

Je secoue la tête automatiquement. Sous influence ou non, je ne veux pas être à nouveau torturée.

_Maintenant soit une gentille fille. Viens à moi_.

Mes jambes m'emmènent vers lui. Mon esprit peut difficilement fonctionner plus.

Ses intentions sont assez claires même sans envoyer n'importe quel commandement dans ma tête, et lorsque j'arrive devant lui, je me mets à califourchon sur la chaise et sur ses genoux, à cheval sur ses hanches.

Oh, putain. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Horrifié, je commence à faire marche arrière, mais un de ses bras m'encercle autour de la taille, me pressant contre lui. Je détourne la tête de la sienne.

_Détends-toi_.

Sans mon consentement, mon corps commence à se détente dans ses bras.

Non ! Non, non et non ! Je me sens coincée dans mon esprit, ayant une colère sourde à faire sortir, mais mon corps ne fera rien alors que je souhaite ardemment le repousser.

Puis mes doigts ouvrent son pantalon et je pousse vers le bas la fermeture éclair. Il y a une bosse manifeste dans son pantalon, je me lève de ses genoux pour lui retirer le bas, libérant son membre en érection.

Oh, Merlin, je vais vomir.

Mais même cela c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mon corps ne saura même pas répondre comme il le ferait normalement. Putain !

Je me sens plus que jamais consciente que trois paires d'yeux nous regardent, et mes jambes se pétrifient.

Je ne vais pas laisser cela se produire. Je ne participerai pas à mon propre viol.

Cela ne va pas se produire. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît dites-moi que cela ne se produira pas.

_Descends petite lionne. Gentiment et lentement. Tu vas me baiser, et tu vas aimer ça. Ne sens-tu pas l'humidité t'envahir ? Tu vas même mouiller pour moi. Tellement, tellement humide pour moi. Tu vas crier pour moi comme la petite salope que tu es_.

Malgré tous mes efforts, mes jambes commencent à s'affaiblir, et la température de mon corps répond à sa demande d'excitation.

Je commence à sentir que je ne peux pas respirer. Je force l'air à rentrer dans mes poumons et mes quadriceps à se serrer, alors même que l'humidité entre mes jambes se fait ressentir. Je ne bougerai pas. Il ne peut pas m'obliger. Il ne peut pas.

Sa baguette titille mon menton.

« As-tu besoin d'une dernière leçon d'obéissance Granger ? » demande-t-il malicieusement.

Puis, la porte de la cellule s'ouvre violemment, et les quatre Mangemorts sont distraits. J'ai immédiatement le réflexe de me lever pour m'éloigner de lui, mais Montague récupère trop vite et il me ramène à lui.

Puis la chaise disparaît.

Montague s'écrase au sol, et moi je reste flottante dans l'air. Des matières souples et légères me couvrent, et je regarde vers le bas pour voir que la robe que j'avais jetée antérieurement est enroulée autour de moi à nouveau. Je me remets doucement sur mes pieds, et je prends du recul en tremblant.

« Bordel de merde, que pensiez-vous faire tous les quatre ? »

Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureuse en entendant la voix de Malefoy.

« M-Malefoy, nous étions seulement... » Bole commence.

Montague est déjà sur ses pieds, avec son pantalon. « De quel droit es-tu ici, Malefoy ? » il aboie.

Malefoy le regarde et lui dit calmement, « Granger est ma prisonnière. Tu devrais le savoir. Personne ne touche à mes prisonniers sans autorisation. Est-ce que c'est clair Graham ? »

« Depuis quand est-elle la tienne ? »

« J'étais ici avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hier. Les autres ne t'en ont pas parlé ? Ah oui, j'oubliais. Tu les as offensés il y a quelques jours, c'est ça ? Je suppose qu'ils voulaient que je m'en prenne à toi pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières. » Malefoy fait claquer sa langue sur son palais. « Tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta bouche la prochaine fois Graham. Cela va te causer des ennuis sinon. »

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Eh bien, je le prends, Graham, et toi, tu respecteras mon neveu. »

Maintenant c'est une seule voix que je ne serai jamais, jamais heureuse d'entendre. Bellatrix Lestrange fait un pas dans la pièce, et les quatre Mangemorts qui m'ont torturée se raidissent quelque peu. Je suppose que je peux être raisonnablement heureuse de l'effet qu'elle a sur eux.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, Madame » dit Montague.

« Penses-tu que mon absence excuse tes actions ? »

« Non, Madame. »

Malefoy secoue sa tête vers la sortie. « Sortez d'ici. »

Montague a un regard assassin, mais il quitte la pièce sans se plaindre, suivi de ses trois compères.

Puis Malefoy s'adresse à moi. « Veux-tu bien retourner près de tes fers pour moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Durant un instant de folie, j'ai envisagé de courir vers la sortie. Mais entre Malefoy et Bellatrix, il n'existe aucun moyen pour moi de m'évader.

Je recule de quelques pas et replace mes pieds comme avant, dans les fers. Malefoy fait bouger sa baguette, et ils se serrent autour de mes chevilles. Il m'ordonne de lever les bras, et je le fais tranquillement. Les chaînes se referment autour de mes poignets à nouveau, et le désespoir me remplit.

Je ne quitterai donc jamais cet endroit, c'est ça ?

« Dis donc, dis donc, elle t'est très obéissante, Drago » commente Bellatrix, amusée.

Malefoy ne répond pas à sa tante, au lieu de cela il fait un pas vers moi. « Es-tu prête pour ta deuxième journée ? » il me demande, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

« Aussi prête que toi » je lui réponds.

Il ne porte pas son masque aujourd'hui, afin que je puisse voir son visage. Pourtant encore, je ne peux pas voir à travers lui. Je ne peux pas dire de quel côté il travaille vraiment.

« Vas-y donc, Drago, je n'ai pas toute la journée » dit Bellatrix avec impatience.

Il fait un pas en arrière, et pendant une fraction de seconde, je vois des excuses claires dans ses yeux. Puis ses yeux se tournent de nouveau en un métal froid, et je me prépare.

Il va droit à ma tête cette fois-ci, et mes pensées volent immédiatement par la fenêtre.

Une douleur aveuglante.

Abrutissante.

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

. .

Quelqu'un hurle très, très fort.

Je me rends compte que l'énorme douleur dans ma tête est finalement partie et que les cris proviennent de ma bouche. Je pince ma bouche pour la garder fermée. Ma vue revient lentement à la normale. Malefoy entre dans mon champ de vision, suivi de Bellatrix. Elle semble lui dire quelque chose, mais les sons sont sourds pour moi. Avec un grand effort sur moi, je commence à comprendre des mots.

«... Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Drago. Ne le nie pas. »

« Regardez-moi tante Bella. Regardez dans mes yeux, mon esprit » dit Malefoy. « Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Malefoy essaie de convaincre sa tante... qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi. Alors Bellatrix pense qu'il se soucie de moi. Pourquoi ? Il vient de me torturer !

« Je sais que je t'ai bien formé pour cela » dit Bellatrix avec un petit sourire.

L'expression semble extrêmement étrange sur son visage.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire voir quelque chose » poursuit-elle, « je suis sûr que tu pourras facilement me le cacher maintenant. »

« Très bien. Si vous êtes convaincus que je me soucie d'elle, pourquoi ne pas appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Parce que tu es mon neveu, et mon élève préféré. Et il y a encore un moyen de remédier à la situation. »

« Lequel ? »

Bellatrix me regarde. « Tue-la ! »

Quoi ? Non, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Mais à bien y réfléchir, si j'avais le choix entre la torture et la mort, je préférerai accueillir la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit cela est fait pour que Malefoy me fasse tout simplement plus de mal.

« Si elle meurt sous ma surveillance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura ma tête » dit Malefoy.

« Et tu prétends ne pas te préoccuper d'elle » dit doucement Bellatrix.

Elle tourne sa baguette et la pointe sur moi, et dans ses yeux, je ne vois rien de la douceur que j'ai entendu dans sa voix.

« Eh bien, si tu ne te soucies pas d'elle, je suppose que cela n'aura aucune incidence. Sectumvasculus ! »

Je ressens une vive douleur dans mon cou, sur le côté plus exactement.

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de perdre conscience c'est le cri de Malefoy.

« Nooooon ! »

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Author's Note** : J'ai créé « Sectumvasculus », en quelque sorte comme un hommage à Sectumsempra. Vous trouverez l'effet du sort dans un ou deux chapitres.

**Note de Nivita**: C'est elle qui à couper le chapitre ici, je n'y suis pour rien! Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai eut du mal... Pauvre Hermione... La suite la semaine prochaine, deux chapitres de nouveau! A très vite et merci encore pour les encouragements. C'est motivant pour traduire la suite!

Bizzzzz


	35. Chapitre 34 D

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, bon vous allez aimer ce chapitre je penses. Je vous laisses le découvrir et le déguster...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**RAR  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**kelandra: **Salut, merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très plaisant. Tu découvriras un petit bout de ce qu'a subi notre pauvre Hermione. Je te laisses découvrir! Bizz et à bientôt

**Zelnazoo: **Merci à toi de lire cette histoire, et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire! Bizz

**Monica**: Vous ici? Merci de toujours êtres présente pour mes publications! Je t'embrasse

**PostxarGa**: Jamais l'une sans l'autre, merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements. Tu ne sauras pas ce qui se passe par la suite, non non non, même si tu me harcèle! :) Bizz

**Rowy**: C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis en finissant de le traduire. Eliza est sadique avec ces pauvres lecteurs. C'est donc pour cela que je me suis dépêchée de pouvoir publier la suite. Merci en tout cas pour tes messages toujours plaisants. Bonne lecture, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Bizzz

**laeti**: C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que tu dévorera tout autant ce nouveau chapitre ainsi que les suivant! Bonne lecture. Bizz

**Kayachan**: Oui j'avais prévenu que ça empirait un peu (bon beaucoup, d'accord). Je penses que le chapitre qui suis et les prochains vont te plaire! Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire. Bizz

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personnes!****  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 34**

**.  
><strong>

« Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a dit pourquoi il voulait que je te serve de baby-sitter ? »

J'ai entendu ça mille fois déjà.

« Tante Bella, vous êtes vraiment comme une enfant, parfois » dis-je, un sourire narquois. « Cela ne sera pas si terrible. Je vais vous donner un très bon spectacle. D'ailleurs, je pensais que vous aimiez regarder la douleur. »

« J'ai regardé une fois. Mais très honnêtement, ça m'ennuie maintenant » répond-elle avec un bâillement exagéré.

« Désolé de vous faire endurer ça » dis-je.

Nous passons par les huit gardes à l'entrée des cachots. Le soleil vient juste de se lever, mais je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière, alors j'ai décidé que je devrais simplement venir plus tôt. Cela n'était pas trop difficile de convaincre tante Bella de se lever tôt, je lui ai rappelé que dès que cette tâche serait terminée, elle serait libre de revenir sur ses attaques surprises auprès des Moldus.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le couloir, il est très calme. Mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je passe la porte rapidement et vois les dos de deux grands Mangemorts.

Putain.

J'ouvre la porte de sa cellule, et la vue que rencontre mes yeux me fait me crisper, je suis prêt à tuer.

Un Mangemort est assis sur une chaise, et assise au dessus de lui, complètement nue, Granger. Je reconnais immédiatement le coupable, Graham Montague.

Je réprime ma réaction instinctive de le tuer et me contente de faire disparaître sa chaise, en faisant attention à ce que Granger ne tombe pas avec lui. Je détourne mes yeux de son corps et secoue ma baguette pour remettre les robes que j'avais invoquées hier sur elle. Je la dépose avec soin et fixe les intrus.

« Bordel de merde, que pensiez-vous faire tous les quatre ? » je dis tranquillement.

Si j'ai appris quelque chose tout ce temps auprès de Voldemort, c'est que parfois, une voix calme est beaucoup plus efficace pour effrayer que la colère.

Lucian essaie de parler. « M-Malefoy, nous étions seulement... »

Graham l'interrompt, s'étant déjà remis sur pied et étant lui aussi rhabillé. « De quel droit es-tu ici, Malefoy ? »

« Granger est ma prisonnière » dis-je. « Tu devrais le savoir. Personne ne touche à mes prisonniers sans autorisation. Est-ce que c'est clair Graham ? »

Il me regarde, incrédule. « Depuis quand est-elle la tienne ? »

« J'étais ici avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hier » je réponds volontiers. « Les autres ne t'en ont pas parlé ? Ah oui, j'oubliais. Tu les as offensés il y a quelques jours, c'est ça ? Je suppose qu'ils voulaient que je m'en prenne à toi pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Je secoue la tête, puis fais claquer ma langue. J'aime traiter ce bâtard comme un enfant. Et si je ne peux pas arracher sa putain de tête de son corps pour le moment, le moins que je puisse faire est de le faire enrager un peu plus. Peut-être qu'il se fera sauter la cervelle lui-même pour se débarrasser de moi. Peu probable, mais on peut espérer.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta bouche la prochaine fois Graham » je continue. « Cela va te causer des ennuis sinon. »

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom » dit-il avec véhémence. « Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, Tante Bella parle. « Eh bien, je le prends, Graham, et toi, tu respecteras mon neveu. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, mais je suppose que ce serait ingrat envers elle de lui dire de reculer et de me laisser gérer cela tout seul.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, Madame » dit Graham contrit.

La présence de ma tante intimide clairement Graham et ses trois disciples, ils étaient tous des membres de notre équipe de Quidditch. Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Bole étaient des batteurs, et Miles Bletchley était notre gardien. J'ai toujours été surpris de voir que Peregrine et Lucian prenaient leurs ordres de Graham. Après tout, quand il avait été nommé capitaine, la première chose qu'il a faite a été de les remplacer par Vince et Greg.

Mais tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne, et maintenant, les anciens liens de Quidditch ne représentent plus rien.

« Penses-tu que mon absence excuse tes actions ? » dit tante Bella.

« Non, Madame. »

Je sens que mon sang froid est en train de baisser chaque seconde un peu plus. Si Graham ne sort pas de cette cellule bientôt, je pourrais lui faire exploser la tête.

Je jette ma tête vers la porte. « Sortez d'ici » dis-je.

Il me fusille du regard, et je suis bien tenté de lui crever les yeux et d'y mettre le feu. Putain, je n'ai pas eu de telles violences à exhorter depuis des années.

Lorsqu'ils sont enfin partis, je regarde Granger.

« Veux-tu bien retourner près de tes fers pour moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » dis-je.

Ses yeux oscillent entre moi et ma tante. Cherchant à sortir, elle recule et place ses pieds dans les fers encore ouverts. Je l'enchaîne de nouveau et je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant la désolation si clairement exprimé sur son visage.

« Dis donc, dis donc, elle t'est très obéissante, Drago » s'amuse tante Bella.

Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela. Je suppose que je pourrais faire quelques commentaires au sujet de l'avoir torturé la veille.

Au lieu de cela, je marche vers Granger, un sourire narquois. « Es-tu prête pour ta deuxième journée ? »

Elle fait face à mes yeux, sans crainte. « Aussi prête que toi » dit-elle.

Elle est si farouchement belle à ce moment précis que je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Mes poumons cessent de fonctionner et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je voudrais pouvoir prolonger le moment, je voudrais pouvoir conserver dans ma tête cette expression qu'elle a sur le visage, pour toujours.

Mais je sais que je serai celui qui l'effacera dans moins d'une minute.

Putain de merde.

« Vas-y donc, Drago, je n'ai pas toute la journée » dit tante Bella.

Je recule de quelques pas et essaie de lui montrer un regard d'excuse, tante Bella est toujours debout derrière moi, alors elle ne le verra pas. J'ai déjà royalement foutu en l'air mes chances avec Granger, mais ce ridicule espoir me traverse, je veux encore y croire, j'ai envie qu'elle veuille encore de moi.

Je pointe ma baguette sur sa tête et serre ma mâchoire.

Endoloris Locus.

Elle crie tout de suite, et bien que j'aie passé toute la nuit à essayer de me préparer, je ne peux toujours pas supporter le son de sa voix torturée.

Je maintiens le contact visuel, mais de mes yeux commencent à couler de l'eau.

Et merde.

J'entends les pas de Tante Bella lorsqu'elle se déplace vers Granger pour obtenir un meilleur angle de vue. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait vu ce sort en action avant.

J'essaie furieusement de faire disparaître les larmes au coin de mes yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir.

Puis, je sens les yeux furieux de ma tante se poser sur moi ! Je suis maudit, fais chier !

« Drago, s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de pleurer. »

Je la fixe et choisis de ne pas répondre. Les larmes ont pour la plupart séché de toute façon. Je garde ma concentration, mais elle ne retourne pas son attention sur Granger, au lieu de cela elle continue à inspecter mon visage.

« Non » elle souffle.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je peux encore l'entendre, même avec les cris assourdissants de Granger.

« Non, quoi ? »

Je demande à travers mes dents serrées, perdant ma concentration pour le moment.

Puis je me réprimande pour m'être laissé distraire et me concentre de nouveau sur le sort, en essayant de bloquer les cris incessants de Granger. Je n'aurais pas dû la prendre elle pour contact. Elle va me tuer.

« Tu es amoureux. »

Putain, non !

La sonnette d'alarme s'éteint dans ma tête, il faut que je trouve une réfutation convaincante. Au lieu d'un pur et simple déni, je suis de toute manière certain qu'elle dira que je mens, j'attaque à ma manière.

« Que connaissez-vous à l'amour ? Vous êtes un bourreau habituellement. Votre joie est de voir les autres souffrir » dis-je.

Enfoiré de sortilège. Je ne peux me concentrer plus, les cris de Granger ne m'aident absolument pas. Je dois convaincre tante Bella que je ne suis pas amoureux. Putain, les Malefoy n'aiment pas. Je suis entiché et attiré par elle, désespérément obsédé, fou même. Mais pas amoureux.

Pas la moindre chance de m'en sortir.

Je baisse ma baguette.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi impitoyable » dit Tante Bella à voix basse. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai torturé Frank et Alice Londubat, jusqu'à la folie ? »

Je secoue la tête, mais je peux déjà deviner la fin de l'histoire.

« J'étais amoureuse. Longtemps avant de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de me marier avec Rodolphus, j'étais amoureuse de Frank Londubat. Et je pensais qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais il a choisi cette parfaite Gryffondor, Alice, pour être son épouse. J'ai juré vengeance et juré de ne jamais aimer à nouveau. »

« Et cela fait de vous une experte sur cette terrible l'émotion ? Je n'aurais jamais... »

« Tu es amoureux. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Drago. Ne le nie pas. »

« Regardez-moi tante Bella. Regardez dans mes yeux, mon esprit. Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Je sais que je t'ai bien formé pour cela. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire voir quelque chose, je suis sûr que tu pourras facilement me le cacher maintenant. »

« Très bien. Si vous êtes convaincue que je me soucie d'elle, pourquoi ne pas appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » je lui demande.

« Parce que tu es mon neveu, et mon élève préféré. Et il y a encore un moyen de remédier à la situation » dit Bella.

« Lequel ? »

Elle jette un regard en direction de Granger. « Tue-la ! »

« Si elle meurt sous ma surveillance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura ma tête » dis-je.

« Et tu prétends ne pas te préoccuper d'elle » dit ma tante à voix basse.

Je rencontre son regard, je suppose qu'elle veut sonder mon esprit. Mais au lieu, elle se retourne et pointe sa baguette vers Granger. Bordel !

« Eh bien, si tu ne te soucies pas d'elle, je suppose que cela n'aura aucune incidence » dit-elle.

Oh non, je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va se passer.

« Sectumvasculus ! »

Mon dieu, non. Pas ce sort. Je ne l'avais pas encore appris lorsque j'ai créé le pendentif. Je laisse échapper un rugissement féroce et plonge vers l'avant, arrachant la baguette des mains de ma tante.

« Drago ! » dit-elle, le visage effaré.

Je pointe les deux baguettes sur elle. « Si je pars, vous appellerez le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dis-je.

C'est une constatation de fait, pas une question.

Je suis choqué de voir que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

« Drago, ne fais pas cela. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix » dis-je, laissant parler mon cœur et mon âme pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. « Si votre sort la tue, je reviendrai et vous mettrez en pièces moi même. Vous m'avez compris chère tante ? »

Elle tire sa manche vers le haut, exposant la Marque des Ténèbres. « Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix » dit-elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'envisage de la tuer. Elle est sans défense, et j'ai deux baguettes pointées sur elle. Je pourrais la tuer et sauver d'innombrables vies.

Mais elle est ma tante. Elle m'a vu grandir. Et même après avoir découvert que je pourrais être le traître, elle a hésité à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un à qui elle a promis allégeance, le servir toute sa vie. Je me rends compte à ce moment que je ne peux pas la tuer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher du doigt la marque, je lâche le sort qui est destiné pour elle.

« Oubliettes ! »

Elle tombe au sol, une expression froide sur son visage, et je me retourne vers Granger. Du sang crache de son cou, et je sais pertinemment que Bella visait son artère carotide avec ce sortilège. Merde, merde, merde et merde !

Je stoppe le saignement le plus rapidement possible, mais je peux dire qu'elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Peut-être trop.

Je me détourne d'elle et sors de la cellule, je me transfigure temporairement en Ronald Weasley. Alors je crie pour que les huit sentinelles descendent, ce qui m'aidera pour une tentative d'évasion. Ils courent dans le couloir, et je les neutraliser tous plutôt rapidement. Putain, si j'avais su que ces gardes étaient aussi mauvais, j'aurais essayé la nuit dernière.

C'est une bonne chose que je sois venu si tôt dans la matinée, il semble qu'il n'y a pas d'autres Mangemorts ici-bas pour torturer les prisonniers.

Merde, je me suis trompé.

Rowle semble sortir d'une cellule dans le couloir et court vers moi, en criant toute sorte de sortilèges. Je contre ceux qu'il tire sur moi et m'échappe pour retourner dans la cellule de Granger. Il jure haut et fort et court vers la porte, et je remercie intérieurement Merlin d'avoir mis Rowle sur mon chemin et pas un autre Mangemort plus intelligent et surtout plus puissant.

Dès qu'il apparaît, je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

« Imperio ! »

Après un moment de lutte, il me regarde avec un voile sur les yeux, sa volonté n'a jamais été très forte. Il ne sait pas lutter.

Je modifie simplement sa mémoire et le stupéfixe, mais je pourrai peut-être l'utiliser à l'avenir. Je lui ordonne alors d'effacer la mémoire de la personne qu'il vient de torturer et de rentrer chez lui.

Comme il marche vers le couloir d'où il vient, je lève le sort de transfiguration sur moi-même et vais modifier la mémoire de chacun des gardiens. L'un d'eux se souviendra que Weasley l'a contraint à ouvrir deux cellules avant d'être éliminé. Les sept autres se souviendront d'avoir entendu un cri étranglé, de s'être précipités vers le bas pour aider, et étant complètement dépassés en nombre par les membres de l'Ordre, ils ne seront pas capable de dire qui était présent. Dans le feu de l'action, deux d'entre eux seront témoin d'avoir vu Bella affalée sur le sol de la cellule de Granger, inconsciente.

Puis j'ouvre la porte de la cellule de Blaise et défais ses chaînes d'un coup de baguette. Il me regarde, surpris.

« Drago, qu'est-ce... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps » je réponds, lui jetant une des baguettes de l'un des Mangemorts inconscients. « Je retrouverai ta propre baguette quand je reviendrai. Sors d'ici. Maintenant. »

« Mais Hermione... »

« J'ai Granger. Sors d'ici. »

Blaise me donne un long coup d'œil avant de transplaner. Alors je me dépêche de retourner dans la cellule de Granger. Les mains tremblantes, je la libère de ses chaînes, et elle s'effondre dans mes bras. Je pousse la baguette de ma tante à ses côtés, puis transplane à mon tour.

Dès que j'arrive chez moi, j'emmène Granger dans ma chambre et la place délicatement sur le lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle. À l'heure actuelle elle a besoin... d'un verre de potion régénératrice de sang, du sang neuf pour une transfusion, et un bézoard, peut-être deux pour la récupération. Ce sort affaiblit considérablement la victime, même après avoir récupéré la totalité de son sang.

Je m'assieds sur le côté du lit et fais apparaître un verre vide, une bouteille de potion régénératrice de sang, et un bézoard venant de la cuisine, ce sera pour demain matin.

Je remplis à demi le verre avec la potion et rebouche la bouteille.

Un coup d'œil à son teint anormalement pâle me remplit de remords pour les actions de ma tante. J'agite ma main sur elle pour nettoyer le sang séché sur sa peau. Seule une fine cicatrice reste là où le sort l'a frappée.

Puis je tire le tiroir de la table de chevet et récupère un mince poignard. Je maintiens mon poignet au dessus du verre à moitié rempli de potion et je fais une incision rapide. Je sens à peine la douleur, je regarde mon sang couler dans le liquide et l'épaissir. Lorsque le verre est presque plein, je ferme la plaie, un peu étourdi.

Je pointe ma baguette sur elle.

« Enervatum. »

Ses yeux papillonnent puis s'ouvre lentement, je l'aide à se tenir en position assise.

« Malefoy ? » elle coasse.

« Chut, ne parle pas » dis-je.

Je glisse mon bras droit derrière son dos pour la soutenir, puis amène le verre à ses lèvres, mais elle ne fait que me regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce n'est pas du poison. Bois. »

Elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux, et ça me tue.

« Regarde-moi Granger, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Mais si tu ne bois pas cette potion, tu vas mourir. Alors s'il te plaît, bois ça. Je ne t'ai pas sortie de cette cellule pour que tu meures dans mon lit. »

Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur les miens avec méfiance, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et je commence à verser le liquide dans sa bouche. Elle grimace au goût, et je tire le verre loin d'elle pour la laisser essayer de s'habituer au goût.

J'ai eu à boire cette potion trois fois par jour pendant deux jours après le combat contre Blaise. Tante Bella a toujours dit que j'avais à peine quelques gouttes de sang dans le corps lorsqu'elle m'avait retrouvé. À ce jour, je me souviens encore exactement quel goût horrible ça a, fort, amer et métallique.

Puis elle hoche la tête, et je lève le verre vers elle. Elle boit jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide.

La potion agit rapidement, elle a déjà retrouvé son teint naturel.

Je place le verre vide sur la table et la bascule de nouveau très doucement contre les oreillers. Elle gémit de douleur et ferme les yeux.

« Dors un peu Granger. »

Lorsque je fais glisser ma main pour la retirer de sous son dos, sa main s'enroule autour de mon poignet et m'arrête dans mon élan. Je me fige à moitié debout, et lentement je me baisse pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

Mon esprit est embrumé, mais pour une raison quelconque, ma bouche sait quoi dire.

« Tout ira bien. Je vais rester ici. »

Elle ouvre légèrement les yeux pour me regarder.

« Merci » chuchote-t-elle.

Je soupire. « Ne parle pas. »

Ses yeux se ferment à nouveau, et je sais qu'elle est déjà inconsciente.

Bordel de merde, depuis quand je suis devenu un tel imbécile ? Assis ici comme un idiot, la regardant dormir avant même qu'elle me le demande.

Mais je serais de toute manière revenu pour veiller sur elle, qu'elle veuille de moi ici ou non.

Ses sourcils se froncent, et ses yeux commencent à se déplacer rapidement sous ses paupières closes.

Rêve-t-elle ?

Son expression semble désespérée, et elle remue dans tous les sens.

« Je suis là Granger. Calme-toi, je suis là. »

Elle semble entendre ma voix, mais elle a l'air encore effrayé. Sa main se crispe sur mon poignet serré, coupant la circulation du sang à ma main. Fuck.

Je retire mes chaussettes et mes chaussures et enlève la cape de cérémonie de Mangemort que je porte encore. J'utilise un sort rapide puisque mon poignet est toujours emprisonné, et je n'ai pas envie de l'obliger à lâcher prise. Sous la cape je porte un pantalon très couture, jamais je n'ai dormi avec ce genre de vêtement. Mais je n'ai pas exactement le luxe de pouvoir me changer, pour le moment.

Sa main se resserre comme un étau autour de mon poignet. J'ai déjà perdu toute sensation dans les doigts.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures à côté d'elle et utilise ma main libre pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit face à moi, je la serre contre ma poitrine.

« Calme-toi Granger, et si tu peux m'entendre, s'il te plaît, lâche ma main. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Elle tourne son visage contre ma poitrine, et j'ai l'impression que ses joues sont mouillées. Elle pleure. Oh, Merlin. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour consoler les jeunes filles tristes éveillés, alors cela sera pire avec une endormie.

Je lui tapote le dos avec ma main gauche libre, priant qu'elle lâche prochainement ma main droite. Je trouve sa main droite et la tire pour la placer autour de mon dos. Peut-être qu'elle fera la même chose avec sa main gauche d'elle même.

Heureusement, un instant plus tard, sa main gauche se joint à la droite. Elle se rapproche de moi par elle-même, ne faisant qu'un avec ma poitrine, et mon cœur semble gonfler.

Bordel.

J'enveloppe mes bras autour d'elle et remue les doigts de ma main affaiblie. Eh bien, au moins, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui que je perde mes doigts.

J'appuie mon nez dans ses cheveux et inspire. Malgré le temps qu'elle a passé dans cette cellule crasseuse, ses cheveux conservent encore une odeur fraîche, un subtil parfum que j'ai déjà remarqué lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés au siège de l'Ordre.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et ferme les yeux à mon tour.

Je ne pense pas que je me sois déjà senti aussi complet auparavant.

C'est dommage de savoir qu'elle va me détester lorsqu'elle se souviendra tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Petit rapprochement, rien de bien luxurieux, mais c'est un début. **

**Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, c'est juste... Wahou! J'ai traduit encore plus vite la semaine dernière tellement j'étais contente d'avoir vos ressentit. (3 chapitres)**

**Le chapitre prochain, Vendredi ou Samedi!**

**Bizz et à très bientôt**

**Niv**


	36. Chapitre 35 H

**Bien le bon,jour chez vous! Vous avez vu, j'ai fais au plus vite, et pour en satisfaire certaines, je publie Vendredi! Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos petits ou grands message. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve un peu plus bas...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**RAR  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**morgane**: Je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle te plaise. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour les publications, je prends un maximum d'avance dans les traductions comme cela je pourrai publier aussi plus rapidement! Merci encore et bonne lecture...

**Gaïa**: Ces compliments me vont droit au cœur, merci énormément. On peut aussi remercier Arsène, mon correcteur, sans qui je ne serai pas grand chose! Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Kaya chan**: Je n'ai que deux choses à te dire, Le chapitre va te plaire, et merci pour ton message. Bizzzz

**laeti**: Ravie que tu ai dévoré l'ancien chapitre, j'espère que tu feras de même! :) Rapprochement, rapprochement et rapprochement... Mais tout en délicatesse! Bonne lecture

**Rowy**: J'aurai été déçu de ne pas te retrouver, surtout avec le chapitre qui vient... Rien de plus à te dire, à part, bonne lecture. Bise

**lilol33**: Merci à toi pour les encouragements. C'est adorable. Eliza avait fait un travail de malade, je ne pouvais pas ne pas en faire profiter le publique francophone! Bonne lecture à toi **  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 35**

**.  
><strong>

Aïe.

J'ai mal partout. Vraiment partout.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. La lumière les transperce, et je cligne quelques fois faiblement. Des bras forts me tirent vers le haut dans une position assise, et je regarde pour croiser une paire d'yeux gris-argenté.

« Malefoy ? »

Oh mon dieu, je parle comme une vieille.

« Chut, ne parle pas. »

Bien sûr sa voix sonne bien, douce et veloutée.

J'essaie de supporter mon propre poids, mais mes muscles ne sont pas assez forts. Son bras me rattrape, et je me penche en arrière contre lui. Je peux à peine tenir ma propre tête en position verticale, et son épaule semble extrêmement tentante. Je vais pour incliner ma tête un petit peu vers la gauche...

Alors je vois qu'il tient un verre de liquide. Une inspiration, et je sais que c'est une Potion de renforcement régénératrice de sang. Où l'a-t-il obtenue ? Et puis je me rends compte que je ne suis pas non plus dans la cellule de cette prison. Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Ce n'est pas du poison » dit-il. « Bois. »

Je me demande si c'est un piège. Ou peut-être un rêve heureux. Merlin, si je me réveille dans quelques minutes et que je me retrouve dans cette cellule, je pense que je vais finir par me tuer.

« Regarde-moi Granger, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Mais si tu ne bois pas cette potion, tu vas mourir. Alors s'il te plaît, bois ça. Je ne t'ai pas sortie de cette cellule pour que tu meures dans mon lit. »

Son lit ? Son lit ? Cela commence de plus en plus à ressembler à un rêve pour moi.

Mais rêve ou pas, je pourrais tout aussi bien jouir de cette liberté, et ne plus souffrir de cette perte de sang plus que phénoménale. En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne peut-être un rêve, il n'y a certainement aucun moyen de ressentir les effets d'une douleur dans un rêve, quoi que... J'essaie d'ouvrir ma bouche assez largement pour qu'il puisse y verser la potion.

Ça a un goût affreux, mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est pire que le Poussoss, avec le Poussoss, l'odeur suffit à me donner envie de vomir.

Après un long moment, le verre est vide, et Malefoy le pose. Son bras se déplace lentement vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur le lit, et je ressens une certaine chaleur lorsque la potion commence à agir sur moi.

« Dors un peu Granger » dit-il alors que je ferme les yeux.

Son bras commence à glisser sous moi, mais je tends la main pour le rattraper.

Comme c'est pathétique, je ne veux pas être seule. La rudesse des mots et des gestes de Montague et ses trois amis est encore claire dans mon esprit, et honnêtement, je suis terrifiée.

S'il te plaît ne pars pas Malefoy. S'il te plaît ne pars pas.

« Tout ira bien. Je vais rester ici » dit-il pour répondre à ma demande silencieuse.

Peut-il lire dans mes pensées maintenant ? C'est ça ? Eh bien, je ne m'en inquiète pas tant qu'il ne me laisse pas seule.

Avec une montagne d'efforts, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'il me regarde. « Merci » dis-je.

« Ne parle pas. »

Mes paupières deviennent soudainement trop lourdes, et mon environnement s'estompe de suite.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent rapidement, et je regarde autour de moi.

Le mur en face de moi est peint en vert Serpentard. Le tissu directement en dessous de mes joues, des draps je me rends compte, est d'une teinte plus foncée mais toujours vert, et les couvertures correspondantes.

Je suis dans un lit.

Quoi ?

Je croyais... mais alors des souvenirs inondent ma tête.

Malefoy m'a torturée, je frémis et essaye de bloquer ses souvenirs en dehors de ma tête, la douleur, mais il... c'est sans doute pourquoi je suis dans un lit, son lit je présume. Et cette potion qu'il m'a donnée...

Merlin, depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler clairement quoi que ce soit ?

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir et j'entends un gémissement ensommeillé en réponse, juste derrière ma tête.

Je me raidis.

Cette voix rauque...

Suis-je dans un lit avec Malefoy ?

Puis je me rends compte qu'il y a un bras posé sur moi et un autre sous mon cou. Je me déplace avec l'intention de m'éloigner, mais ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, me tirant en arrière contre son corps.

Oh mon dieu, il y a quelque chose de dur à l'arrière de mes cuisses.

Je respire fortement alors que la main qui est drapée autour de ma taille commence doucement à cajoler ma poitrine. Je me rends compte que je ne suis couverte que par la fine robe que Malefoy avait fait apparaître auparavant dans la cellule. Je sais que je devrais arrêter, mais son pouce frotte mon mamelon, et un frisson de plaisir m'envahit toute entière.

Je ne devrais pas le laisser me toucher comme ça.

« Malefoy ? » je chuchote.

Il n'y a pas de réponse, il doit toujours être endormi.

Son pouce continue à jouer avec mon sein, et je ferme les yeux, je cède à des sentiments étrangers, mais fascinants et terriblement agréables qui prennent possession de mon bas ventre.

Puis sa main laisse ma poitrine, et un sentiment d'insatisfaction menace de me submerger.

Sa large main navigue sur mon côté, et je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Je frissonne involontairement, c'est de sa faute. Sa main arrête de bouger lorsqu'il atteint l'ourlet de ma robe et il se glisse en dessous.

Je devrais vraiment l'arrêter maintenant.

Il m'a torturée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne peux pas...

Mais sa main se déplace lentement à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, en faisant de petits cercles, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à le réveiller. Je veux juste le sentir... est-ce un crime ?

Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge lorsque ses doigts trouvent un nœud particulièrement sensible et qu'il se met à le caresser, si légèrement que c'est presque douloureux. Puis le toucher de son pouce sur mon bouton de chair m'envoie une secousse. Une chaleur étouffante se fait ressentir au fond de moi-même.

Je soupire.

Oh, oui.

Sa main se déplace un peu, et je sens un doigt frôler mes lèvres, il taquine, sans jamais y entrer.

Personne ne m'a jamais touchée de cette façon avant, et je trouve ça tellement plus intense que lorsque ce ne sont que des rêves.

Son pouce poursuit son travail affolant sur mon paquet de nerfs, et je respire fortement, m'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Puis tout d'un coup deux doigts plongent en moi, me faisant me cambrer, et je suffoque. Oh, mon dieu !

Ses doigts commencent à aller et venir à un rythme lent et tortueux, et son pouce ralentit son frottement, s'adaptant au rythme fixé par ses doigts. Je viens coller mes hanches contre sa main, en essayant de le faire accélérer, et il glousse doucement à mon oreille, fermant la bouche autour de mon lobe, le dégustant à sa manière.

Merlin, s'il se réveille et arrête maintenant, je pense que je vais le tuer.

Tout comme cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, il caresse un certain point très sensible à l'intérieur de moi, et je ne peux pas retenir le gémissement qui jaillit de ma gorge.

Il se raidit derrière moi, et sa main se fige, ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur de moi.

Merde, il est réveillé. Je le sais.

Puis il roule loin de moi pour se rallonger sur le dos.

« Putain, Granger. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? »

Mes joues sont enflammées, probablement assez chaudes pour cuire un œuf dessus. Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner. Je ne peux déjà pas imaginer une réponse pour moi. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas arrêté ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un besoin brûlant entre mes jambes, et je le veux lui à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant.

Son bras droit se glisse hors de dessous mon cou, et je me tourne pour voir qu'il a mis sa main droite sur son visage.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne peux pas parler de mon action, ou plutôt, mon manque d'action.

Ainsi à la place, je prends la voie de la facilité et je le blâme.

« Malefoy... ton corps... réagit... tout seul. »

« Quoi ? » Marmonne-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » je lui réponds en baissant les yeux.

Il est alors de suite sur pied, avec agitation il passe plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour calmer l'envie qui est encore visible. C'est alors la première fois que je le vois sans chemise.

Soudain, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup moins d'oxygène dans la chambre.

Il est sculpté, mais pas trop corpulent, et sa peau est absolument impeccable. Il se retourne enfin, et sous cet angle, je peux le voir de face. Jolis abdominaux, bien définis. La seule marque sur cette perfection est une longue cicatrice épaisse traversant sa poitrine. Je vois maintenant qu'elle se termine juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite.

« Granger, tu es en train de me fixer. »

Mon visage rougit de nouveau et je tourne la tête dans l'autre sens rapidement. Waouh... peut-être trop rapidement. Ma tête tourne, et tout d'un coup Malefoy est assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Il me montre une petite pierre, pour moi sans doute.

« Est-ce un bézoard ? » je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin… »

« Le sort qui t'a touchée a complètement sectionné ta carotide. J'ai réparé les dommages avec le contre-sort, mais je l'ai fait à la hâte. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, donc tu vas devoir avaler cela. »

Je le regarde fixement et secoue la tête, lentement cette fois je ne vais pas me faire du mal toute seule. « C'est un tel gaspillage ! Les Bézoards sont très rares, et ils peuvent annuler la plupart des poisons. Je n'ai même pas été empoisonnée. »

« Ils ne sont pas seulement utilisés comme antidotes Granger, et tu le sais. »

« Mais je... »

« Fais-moi plaisir. »

Je m'assieds, mais il me faut beaucoup d'efforts. Ai-je vraiment perdu autant de sang ? Je suis encore si faible.

Puis, comme s'il percevait que je vais avoir du mal à rester en place, il se déplace et vient s'asseoir un peu derrière moi pour que je puisse me reposer en arrière sur son épaule. Ma peau semble s'enflammer à son contact, le fin tissu de ma robe est la seule chose qui nous sépare.

Durant un instant insensé, je veux sentir sa peau se frotter contre la mienne, et je me sens immédiatement encore plus humide que précédemment, des images apparaissent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi ?

Il tend la main, la petite pierre au milieu de sa paume de main.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas l'avaler comme ça » dis-je à contrecœur.

Je regarde vers lui juste le temps de voir un sourire narquois, et ma température corporelle semble se réchauffer anormalement vite. Merlin, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi.

Il se concentre sur le bézoard, qui se rétrécit rapidement à la taille d'une pilule.

« C'est mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête, regardant avec méfiance. Il semble parfaitement à l'aise sans baguette et pour la magie non-formulée. Je lève mon bras pour prendre la pilule, mais même ce mouvement simple semble exiger de moi un effort ridiculement disproportionné.

Il secoue la tête, et je laisse mon bras tomber avec un soupir. J'ouvre ma bouche, et il y dépose le bézoard. Il fait apparaître un verre d'eau et l'amène jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Pourquoi prend-il aussi bien soin de moi ? Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable de m'avoir torturée.

Ou peut-être qu'il est encore sous les ordres de Voldemort, et qu'il a mis en scène cette opération de sauvetage. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Puis je commence à me souvenir de l'échange que j'avais entendu entre Malefoy et Bellatrix dans la cellule.

Il me repose vers le bas sur son lit et se penche pour tirer la couverture sur moi, et moi je prends le temps d'observer son visage alors qu'il n'a pas les yeux posés sur moi. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel côté bienveillant en lui. Puis son visage se retourne vers moi, et rapidement je détourne les yeux.

« Je dois y aller » dis-je. « Je dois retourner au square Grimmaurd. »

« Non, je n'ai pas vérifié que celui-ci soit sûr. Si Mondingus s'est enfui... »

« Tu as eu mon message » je me rends compte.

Malefoy hoche la tête. « S'il s'est enfui, alors le siège de votre quartier pourrait être compromis. »

« Oh, et cet endroit mystérieux est en quelque sorte plus sûr ? Les Mangemorts ne viendront pas y frapper ? »

Où est ce lieu, de toute manière ?

« Non. Non, ils ne viendront pas. »

« Comment cela peut-il être un lieu sûr alors que... »

« C'est sous Fidelitas » dit Malefoy en m'interrompant.

« Oh, et tu es le Gardien du Secret. C'est ça ? »

« Oui, effectivement. »

« Combien d'autres Gardiens du Secret il y a ? »

« Aucun ».

« Alors... À combien de personnes as-tu... »

« Aucune. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici, à part toi. »

Je suis flattée. « Mais... »

L'argument de Bellatrix sur le fait que Malefoy se soucie de moi commence à ressembler de plus en plus à la vérité. Et je suis terrifiée de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

« Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? » dis-je. « Tu m'as torturée ! »

Je frémis encore, me souvenant de la douleur qui me consume.

« Franchement, je me fiche que tu me crois ou non. Mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul bézoard soit suffisant. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es faible ? »

Il semble en colère.

Je le fixe. « Un seul bézoard est suffisant. Et c'était déjà du gaspillage. »

« Eh bien, cela ne me dérange pas d'en perdre un autre. J'en ai encore plein » dit-il avec véhémence.

Il marche hors de la chambre sans un mot, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. C'est probablement un des désaccords les plus ridicules que j'ai jamais eu avec personne. Je le soupçonne d'être très préoccupé par ma guérison, parce que c'est sa faute si je suis si mal.

Mais est-ce vraiment sa faute ? Pendant l'interrogatoire, j'ai ignoré la première fois que mon collier s'est mis à me brûler, et quand j'ai vérifié son deuxième message, il avait clairement essayé de me mettre en garde. Peut-être que j'ai trop pensé à ses motivations. Mais il est difficile de ne pas soupçonner quelqu'un qui m'a torturée avec un maléfice qui fait encore plus de mal que le sortilège Doloris.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je suis en sécurité maintenant, non ? Et je me souviens clairement qu'il m'a donné une potion régénératrice de sang la nuit dernière. Il aurait très bien pu me laisser saigner dans les cachots, je devrais lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

Je soupire et me forcer à me relever pour me mettre en position assise. Cela est déjà moins difficile qu'il y a une minute. C'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? J'enlève les couvertures de sur moi et balance mes jambes pour les laisser pendre hors du lit.

Je peux le faire.

Je pousse sur mes pieds. Mes jambes réussissent à me soutenir pour quelques instants, mais mes forces m'abandonnent de nouveau, et je tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Oh, ça fait mal.

Malefoy apparaît dans le chambranle de porte, vérifie dans quel état je suis, puis se tourne pour repartir.

« Malefoy, attends. Je suis désolée » dis-je. « S'il te plaît, aide-moi. »

Je ne peux pas me lever. Pourquoi suis-je si ridiculement faible ? C'était juste une perte de sang, tout simplement ! À moins que... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort appelé Sectumvasculus avant. Peut-être qu'un effet secondaire est l'affaiblissement de la victime.

Puis Malefoy marche vers moi, en secouant la tête. Il s'accroupit et me soulève facilement dans ses bras. Il n'a toujours pas de chemise, et me tient contre sa poitrine nue, il me touche beaucoup plus que ce qu'il devrait. Il me repose sur le lit, tout doucement comme avant, et je regarde son visage, en quête de réponse.

« Reste ici » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Où vas-tu ? » Je lui demande.

« Au Square. Je vais leur dire que tu logeras avec moi pour les prochains jours. »

« Les prochains jours ? » je répète à haute voix. « Je n'ai jamais dit... »

« N'essaie même pas de me contredire » dit-il lorsqu'il s'habille. « Tu vas gentiment rester là. Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un Stupéfix. »

Je me souviens du charme de protection toujours suspendu autour de ma gorge. « Malefoy, tu peux toi me lancer ce sort ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Je reviens. »

« Nous allons avoir une longue conversation quand tu rentreras » dis-je.

« Non, je ne crois pas » dit-il. « Salut Granger. »

Puis il part, et je fixe l'endroit où il se tenait debout il y a encore quelques secondes. Je lui poserai quelques questions lorsqu'il reviendra, et je n'aurai pas de repos jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne des réponses.

Mais le plus important restera sans doute coincé au fond de ma gorge et sur le bout de ma langue, je ne peux même pas imaginer cela à haute voix.

Veut-il vraiment prendre soin de moi ?

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**C'était chaud, chaud et encore chaud!  
><strong>

**Moi j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, et le suivant aussi... **

**A dans quelques jours pour la suite**

**Bizzzzzzzz**

**Niv**


	37. Chapitre 36 D

**Z'avez vu, j'ai fais vite! Le point de vue de Drago c'est maintenant! :) Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.**

**RAR  
><strong>

**Mangetsu 1023**: Comme tu l'as dis, Drago ne le supporte pas. Merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.

**Elowynee**: On peu effectivement appeler ça une avancé, par contre reste à voir comment elle va régir dans les prochains chapitres! Bonne lecture

**laeti**: Trois jours très exactement! :) Bonne lecture et merci pour tes messages.

**Rowy**: Tant mieux, la suite c'est pour maintenant! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant! Et en plus j'ai été plutôt rapide! bizz

**Gaa**: C'est vrai qu'il est doué le ptit Drago! :) Tous les sentiments? ;) Merci pour tes messages à chaque fois! C'est adorable. Bizz

**lilol33**: Une nouvelles anglaise alors! :) Contente qu'elle t'ai autant plu! Merci à toi pour ton message.

**Kayachan**: Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux point! Ça m'aie déjà arrivé aussi. Pour être chaud, c'était chaud. Bon c'est vrai que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Si réellement ça existe j'en commande un pour noël! :) Bonne lecture Bizz

.

**Chapitre 36**

Il y a un fort gémissement. Soudain, tout semble trop réel, et j'ouvre les yeux.

Putain de bordel.

Je viens de rêver que j'étais en train de la tripoter très intimement. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai réellement fait...

Je me raidis, deux de mes doigts sont encore pressés dans sa fleur, et son corps se contracte à son tour. Elle sait que je suis éveillé, ce qui signifie qu'elle est réveillée.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je retire mes doigts d'elle et roule sur le dos.

« Putain, Granger » je gémis. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? »

Silencieusement je jette un sortilège de Récurvite sur mes doigts, mais avant, je suis tenté de les lécher juste pour savoir quel goût elle a. Je tire ma main droite de dessous sa tête et me couvre le visage. Je ne pense pas que je puisse la regarder tout de suite. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas arrêté ?

« Malefoy... ton corps... réagit... tout seul » je l'entends me dire timidement.

Non ! Putain, non ! Je perds seulement le contrôle de mes propres actions quand il s'agit d'elle. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire » dit-elle calmement.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je me lève et fais quelques pas loin du lit, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je devrais probablement m'excuser. Après avoir été presque violée il y a seulement quelques heures, je suis sûr que la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait c'est d'être touchée de cette façon. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser autrement, elle ne m'a pas rejeté.

Je me retourne et remarque que ses yeux sont fixés sur moi. Il suffit de voir la façon dont elle me regarde pour me donner envie de la prendre ici même et maintenant. Je me force à penser à des choses moins agréables pour dompter mon érection. Une image du demi-géant Hagrid prend place dans mon esprit, et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Mais elle est toujours en train de me regarder. Je peux presque sentir ses yeux ratisser mon torse.

« Granger, tu es en train de me fixer. »

Je regarde rougir ses joues, et sa tête se détourne.

Puis je remarque que le bézoard est toujours sur la commode et je fais un pas pour le prendre. Je m'assieds sur le lit, et elle tourne son visage vers moi.

« Est-ce un bézoard ? » elle demande en regardant la pierre.

Je hoche la tête en réponse.

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin... »

« Le sort qui t'a touchée a complètement sectionné ta carotide » je lui explique. « J'ai réparé les dommages avec le contre-sort, mais je l'ai fait à la hâte. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, donc tu vas devoir avaler cela. »

Elle secoue la tête et me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. « C'est un tel gaspillage ! » elle proteste. « Les Bézoards sont très rares, et ils peuvent annuler la plupart des poisons. Je n'ai même pas été empoisonnée. »

« Ils ne sont pas seulement utilisés comme antidote Granger, et tu le sais. »

« Mais je... »

« Fais-moi plaisir » dis-je fermement.

Elle soupire et se redresse, mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de rester debout pendant longtemps par elle-même. Je me déplace derrière elle et utilise mon épaule pour soutenir son poids. Putain, j'aurais dû faire apparaître une robe beaucoup plus épaisse sur elle. La partie de moi qui entre en contact avec elle me brûle, et je me demande ce qu'elle ferait si je m'immisçais dans son intimité maintenant.

Mon sexe se contracte à cette pensée, et encore une fois, j'essaie de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi mais autre chose. La pensée de Macnair dompte rapidement toute excitation physique qui aurait pu être visible, et je me sens soulagé.

J'ouvre la main et lui montre le bézoard dans ma paume. Je ne vais pas lui donner moi-même non plus.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas l'avaler comme ça » dit-elle calmement.

Je grimace. Je savais qu'elle m'emmerderait. Je réduis le bézoard à la taille d'une petite pilule.

« C'est mieux ? » je demande en la regardant.

Elle hoche la tête, mais je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit intensément. Je me demande ce qui se passe exactement dans sa tête.

Puis ses yeux se dirigent vers le bézoard miniature dans ma paume, et je remarque qu'elle lève son bras. Je secoue la tête. Son bras retombe à côté d'elle, et elle ouvre la bouche. Je mets le bézoard dans sa bouche et récupère derrière moi le verre vide que j'avais utilisé pour la potion la nuit dernière. Le verre se remplit d'eau à mon commandement, et je le tiens à ses lèvres pour l'aider à avaler la pilule.

Après qu'elle l'ait avalée, je mets le verre sur la table de nuit et l'aide à se recoucher. Alors je tends la main pour tirer les couvertures sur elle. Elle ira bien, mais ma poitrine se serre encore avec inquiétude, elle est encore tellement faible. Un autre bézoard devrait la remettre plus rapidement sur pied.

Je regarde son visage en même temps qu'elle détourne rapidement le sien. Avant que je puisse commenter, elle prend la parole.

« Je dois y aller » dit-elle. « Je dois retourner au square Grimmaurd. »

« Non » dis-je. « Je n'ai pas vérifié que celui-ci soit sûr. Si Mondingus s'est enfui... »

« Tu as eu mon message » dit-elle en paraissant surprise.

Je hoche la tête. « S'il s'est enfui, alors le siège de votre quartier pourrait être compromis. »

Ouais, j'utilise juste ce fait comme excuse. Je suis sûr que Mondingus n'a pas pu s'échapper avec tous les gens qui veillent sur lui. C'est juste que je ne veux pas quitter Granger, maintenant qu'elle est là.

« Oh, et cet endroit mystérieux est en quelque sorte plus sûr ? » me demande-t-elle. « Les Mangemorts ne viendront pas y frapper ? »

« Non » dis-je. « Non, ils ne viendront pas. »

« Comment cela peut-il être un lieu sûr alors que... »

Bordel de secret. « C'est sous Fidelitas » dis-je.

« Oh, et tu es le Gardien du Secret. C'est ça ? »

« Oui, effectivement. »

« Combien d'autres Gardiens du Secret il y a ? »

« Aucun. »

« Alors... À combien de personnes as-tu... »

« Aucune. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici, à part toi. »

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire. Mais je suis tellement fatigué de garder des secrets. Et il est temps que je lui laisser savoir que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Cela est absolument essentiel si je veux encore maintenir une sorte d'amitié, ma poitrine se serre douloureusement à ce mot damné, avec elle, surtout après avoir été contraint de la torturer.

« Mais... » dit-elle, en regardant ailleurs. « Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Tu m'as torturée ! »

Je soupire. Je m'attendais à cela. Je suis réellement surpris qu'il lui ait fallu tout ce temps pour le mettre sur le tapis. Mais les mots utilisés, j'ai beau m'y être préparé, ils me blessent beaucoup plus que je l'avais prévu. Merde.

« Franchement, je me fiche que tu me crois ou non » dis-je. Les mots sortent plus sévèrement que je l'avais envisagé, mais il est plus facile pour moi de cacher mes émotions de cette façon. « Mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul bézoard soit suffisant. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es faible ? »

« Un seul bézoard est suffisant » dit-elle, me fusillant du regard. « Et c'était déjà du gaspillage. »

« Eh bien, cela ne me dérange pas d'en perdre un autre. J'en ai encore plein » dis-je avec irritation.

Je sors de la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas me battre, mais je ne semble pas pouvoir l'aider. Elle se met sur la défensive. Je suis trop distrait pour cacher quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Putain de merde, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir plus de contrôle sur moi-même.

Je me tiens encore dans le salon, ne regardant rien en particulier. Elle ne semble pas être aussi en colère d'avoir été torturée comme je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle le soit. J'espère que c'est parce qu'elle comprend ma situation, mais cela semble trop beau pour être vrai.

Puis, il y a un grand fracas, et je me précipite de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher. Elle est étendue sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur. Elle lève les yeux, et nos regards se croisent un instant. J'ai tout de suite l'instinct de me détourner, de peur que mes yeux ne me trahissent.

Je commence à quitter la salle, mais sa voix m'arrête.

« Malefoy, attends. Je suis désolée. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. »

Je résiste à l'envie de m'arracher la tête. Juste trois mots. Simplement trois mots d'excuses, et je ne peux plus trouver une once de colère pour me convaincre de quitter cette salle. Je suis condamné. Je me retourne, haïssant le pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi.

Je m'accroupis et fais glisser mes bras sous son petit corps. Cela est trop facile de la soulever. Elle est si légère... et puis je me rends compte qu'elle ne doit pas avoir mangé depuis un certain temps. Je souhaite qu'elle me dise quelque chose.

Je la dépose avec soin et la couvre de nouveau.

« Reste ici. »

« Où vas-tu ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Au Square. Je vais leur dire que tu logeras avec moi pour les prochains jours. »

« Les prochains jours ? » elle répète, incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais dit... »

« N'essaie même pas de me contredire. Tu vas gentiment rester là. Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un Stupéfix » dis-je, en tirant ma cape de Mangemort sur moi.

Elle me regarde bizarrement. « Malefoy, tu peux toi me lancer ce sort ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Oui, oui je le pourrais, si je voulais vraiment. C'est mon charme, donc je peux le forcer à faire des exceptions en ma présence. « Je reviens » dis-je, en évitant sa question.

« Nous allons avoir une longue conversation quand tu rentreras » dit-elle.

« Non, je ne crois pas » dis-je. « Salut Granger. »

Après cela, je transplane à la porte du square Grimmaurd.

Blaise est celui qui m'ouvre lorsque je frappe à la porte.

« Drago » dit-il. « Où est Hermione ? »

Je repère Potter qui approche et je dis : « Loutre. »

« Quoi ? » dit Blaise confus.

« Potter m'a dit de choisir un mot de passe pour prouver que c'est bien moi. C'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit » dis-je en le bousculant et entrant dans la maison.

« As-tu pu sortir Hermione de là ? » me demande Potter.

« Oui. Elle est blessée, donc elle va rester avec moi pendant quelques jours. »

« Qui a dit cela ? » demande la belette en apparaissant près de la cuisine.

« J'ai décidé de cela. Elle est trop mal pour aller où que ce soit. Je suis venu pour vous faire savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. »

« Hors de danger ? Comment peut-elle être en sécurité si elle est avec toi ? » demande Weasley avec colère.

« Eh bien, elle restera avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet. »

Il attrape sa baguette, furieux, mais Potter secoue la tête.

« Voyez-vous ça, Weasley s'exerçant à garder son self-control » dis-je moqueur.

« La ferme, Malefoy » marmonne Weasley.

« Peut-on au moins lui rendre visite ? » me demande Blaise en se déplaçant pour se mettre face à moi afin qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? » demande Potter les sourcils froncés.

Je ne veux pas vous laisser entrer dans ma maison, voilà pourquoi !

« Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est tout » je réponds. « Je la ramènerai lorsqu'elle aura pleinement récupéré. Vous devez vous satisfaire de cela. C'est le maximum que je puisse vous promettre. »

« Qu'en est-il de Lupin ? Et as-tu entendu parler d'Alicia et Lee ? »

« Je n'en ai pas entendu parler » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

Alors je sens une brûlure sur mon avant-bras gauche, quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps, Voldemort ne nous a pas convoqués avec la marque depuis un certain temps.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Attends. Nous voulons voir Hermione » dit Potter.

Je regarde les trois hommes en face de moi et je secoue la tête.

J'ai toujours su que Weasley était intéressé par Granger. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai parlé de lui en face d'elle, elle a dit qu'il n'était pas son « cher Ronald ». Potter je sais qu'il est intéressé par la fille Weasley, mais lui et Granger sont les meilleurs amis. Blaise... il semble qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour elle.

« Je vais la ramener plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois y aller. »

Je commence à me détourner, mais une main saisit mon bras, et je me retourne pour voir que Blaise est celui qui m'empêche de partir.

« Laisse-moi partir » dis-je.

« Non, emmène-nous à Hermione. »

« Il y a certaines choses qui sont plus importantes que d'aller voir si votre amie va bien, d'accord ? Si je suis découvert, les gens vont mourir » dis-je tranquillement.

« Quoi ? Putain, comment le fait que nous nous inquiétons pour Hermione a quelque chose à voir avec... » commence Weasley.

Je tire ma manche pour leur montrer la Marque des Ténèbres, noir de jais contre ma peau pâle.

« Je dois y aller » je le répète. « Vous comprenez maintenant ? »

Blaise libère mon bras, et je quitte la pièce sans dire un mot.

Dehors, sur le seuil, je me concentre rapidement et transplane dans ma chambre au manoir. Je vais me donner une minute pour me remettre les idées en place et me préparer à répondre à Voldemort Il voudra savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ce cachot.

Je suis certain que Blaise est sérieusement intéressé par Granger. Weasley n'est pas une grande menace, elle ne semble pas du tout intéressée par lui. Mais Blaise... Je me souviens de l'expression inquiète que j'ai vue sur son visage à travers le charme d'Espionnage quand il a été blessé. Elle se soucie de lui. Si elle savait qu'il la voulait, aurait-elle les mêmes sentiments ?

Une vague de jalousie m'envahit lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle le ferait probablement. Il est parti du bon côté, il était si catégorique à ce sujet, il a renoncé à son meilleur ami et sa famille. Pendant ce temps, j'ai choisi de rejoindre mes parents pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai remis Théo aux Mangemorts, pour faire de lui l'un des nôtres. J'ai tué Seamus Finnigan, et un certain nombre d'autres avant lui.

Elle ne me choisira jamais.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Voilà le point de vue de Drago. En espérant que cala vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi. Et si j'en ai le temps, trois chapitres cette semaine!

A bientôt

Bizzz


	38. Chapitre 37 D

**Chapitre 37**

**.  
><strong>

Je me présente dans la salle caverneuse, saluant tous les gens présents. Notre camp a énormément gonflé. Je vais rapidement à la table placée sur une estrade, à une extrémité de la salle, où les Mangemorts les plus proches sont assis près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je prends place debout derrière mon père, et fais un clin d'œil à Théo, Vince, et Greg, qui sont eux aussi placés derrière leurs pères.

Tante Bella se trouve à gauche de mon père, le premier siège à la droite de Voldemort est vide, une chaise à haut dossier. Je regarde autour les membres siégeant à la table. À la droite de mon père il y a Mulciber, Nott Sr., Avery, et Travers. Autour de la table, en partant de la gauche de Voldemort, il y a Macnair, Dolohov, Rowle, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., et une chaise vide qui appartenait à Yaxley, lorsque je pense à son nom, je me souviens du moment où j'ai pris sa vie , dans la Forêt interdite.

La salle est calme, des grondements se font entendre un peu partout, les occupants conversent entre eux.

« Où étais-tu ? » exige de savoir Tante Bella, en tournant la tête pour me regarder. « Je me suis réveillée dans la cellule et j'ai vu que toi et la Sang-de-Bourbe aviez disparu. Et je n'arrivais à me souvenir de rien du tout. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je me suis réveillé il n'y a même pas une heure, moi non plus je ne me souviens de rien. »

Tante Bella a l'air inquiète, et je sais qu'elle me croit. On dirait que le charme d'oubliette a fonctionné à merveille.

« L'Ordre a dû venir à son secours » dit-elle.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu te maîtriser toi et à la fois les sentinelles de l'extérieur. Vous êtes tous les deux de très bons duellistes, et il n'est pas facile de contourner les nombreux gardes sans être vu » dit mon père.

« Un charme puissant de confusion aurait pu faire l'affaire. Ainsi qu'un Charme de désillusion, bien sûr » Tante Bella théorise.

« Qu'est-ce que les sentinelles ont dit ? » je leur demande.

Elle secoue la tête. « Je ne leur ai pas encore parlé. »

« Je l'ai fait » dit mon père. « Leurs histoires sont incompréhensibles. Je... »

Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'un nuage de fumée noire apparut derrière la chaise de Voldemort. La salle fut silencieuse rapidement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se matérialisa à partir des traînées sombres. Un impressionnant silence remplit la salle, comme si plus personne ne respirait.

Voldemort regarde autour de la table. « Cela fait un petit moment que je ne vous ai pas tous convoqués ici. Plus d'un an, en fait. Je vous vois encore, certains plus que d'autres, mais il est... agréable de vous avoir tous ici. Il y a quelques dispositions à prendre aujourd'hui, les choses que j'aurais dû aborder il y a quelque temps. Mais d'abord... »

Il s'arrête et se lève.

«... Je veux voir vos visages. »

Lorsqu'il termine, il agite sa main une fois devant la masse de Mangemorts debout au niveau du sol dans la salle bondée, et leurs masques flottent au loin de leurs visages. De nombreux Mangemorts le regardent effrayés.

Puis il glisse vers ses disciples.

« Dites donc, beaucoup de nouveaux visages. Autant de nouvelles recrues » il commente. « Je suis déçu que tant de gens, cependant, n'aient pas répondu à l'appel de la marque. Prenez note de qui parmi vous est manquant. Et que chaque absent soit exécuté. »

Il arpente de manière fluide la foule, en regardant leurs visages. Il s'arrête en face d'un homme.

« Pourquoi tu trembles ? » demande-t-il. Puisqu'il ne reçoit aucune réponse, il reprend, « Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Je-je-je suis inti-ti-timidé, mon Seigneur. »

« Le bégaiement, c'est lâche et imbécile » siffle Voldemort en ricanant.

Il prend le poignet de l'homme, relève sa manche, et appuie son pouce sur la marque. L'homme hoquette, terrifié. Puis la lumière se fane dans ses yeux, et il tombe au sol.

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de le garder » dit Voldemort en continuant son rythme.

Je remarque deux hommes se déplacer à travers la foule, essayant de se rendre vers la sortie, ils doivent avoir réalisé maintenant qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de transplaner de cette pièce.

« Vous nous quittez si tôt, messieurs ? » le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit de sa voix basse qui résonne encore dans la salle.

Avant qu'il ait une réponse, un nuage de fumée noire enveloppe l'un des hommes, puis passe à l'autre. Ils tombent au sol, sans vie.

« C'est pour vous rappeler qui je suis » dit Voldemort, réapparaissant à la tête de la table.

Les têtes se retournent rapidement pour lui faire face lorsqu'ils retrouvent la source de sa voix.

Il poursuit : « Que ces trois décès restent dans votre mémoire pour vous rappeler que si vos marques peuvent ne pas vous obliger à venir ici par ma propre main, une fois marqué, vos vies m'appartiennent. »

La mer de Mangemorts tombe à ses genoux comme un seul homme.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur » gronde la foule.

Voldemort prend son siège et leur donne la permission de se tenir debout.

« Maintenant allons droit au but » dit-il. « J'ai entendu parler d'un événement malheureux qui s'est produit tôt ce matin, dans le camp de Dartmoor. »

Encore une fois, la tension dans la salle se fait sentir, et il semble que tout le monde ait entendu parler de l'évasion.

Il n'y a eu qu'une seule autre évasion réussie, aussi le résultat d'un travail créé de l'intérieur. Certains anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient été sortis en contrebande grâce à Oliver Dubois. J'avais été surpris et un peu douteux quand j'ai découvert que le Gryffondor était passé du côté obscur. Il s'est avéré que mes doutes n'étaient pas sans fondement.

Il y a environ un an et demi, seulement un mois après la première évasion, Mulciber a surpris Dubois en train de tenter de libérer un deuxième groupe de prisonniers. Il l'a dénoncé à Voldemort, dont la rage était incontrôlable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a convoqué une réunion, semblable à celle-ci, et l'a puni en face de tous ses disciples.

La punition a été sévère, presque légendaire, censée servir d'avertissement à tous ceux qui pourraient envisager la trahison. Dubois a été écorché vif, lentement et péniblement, maintenu en vie et conscient par quelque sortilège horrible que je ne savais même pas existant. Puis son corps a été déchiré, membre par membre. Enfin, Voldemort a permis à deux Acromantules d'entrer dans la salle pour se disputer les derniers morceaux du cadavre qui restaient.

Heureusement, j'avais été réquisitionné pour une quelconque attaque et j'avais été autorisé à manquer cette réunion. Tante Bella m'avait décrit tout l'épisode en détail, mais en entendre parler, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'avoir à regarder le démembrement en direct, j'en suis sûr.

Puis la voix de Voldemort me rappelle où je suis.

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée que nous ayons un autre traître parmi nous, mais il est difficile d'en venir à une autre conclusion, étant donné les circonstances » dit-il.

Il fait claquer ses doigts, et les huit gardes en service ce matin sortent de la foule et montent sur la plateforme, terrifiés par le fait que leurs corps se meuvent sans que leur esprit n'en soit conscient. Puis huit chaises apparaissent, et ils s'asseyent en face de la table, le dos tourné à la foule. Les chaînes s'étendent à l'arrière, les bras et les jambes liés sur leur chaise.

« Bellatrix, Drago, vous êtes les deux derniers à être entrés dans la cellule de la jeune fille, oui ? »

Sans aucune autre sollicitation de Voldemort, je m'éloigne de la table et me déplace pour me présenter devant les huit gardes. Tante Bella fait la même chose, debout à ma droite. Lorsque des chaînes nous ligotent comme les gardes derrière nous, Voldemort nous donne une expression douloureuse.

« Ça me fait mal de penser que l'un de vous deux pourrait éventuellement être impliqué dans l'évasion de la Sang-de-Bourbe. La disparition de Zabini est liée à la sienne, et comme il était ton meilleur ami, les circonstances ne sont pas en ta faveur, Drago. »

« J'en suis conscient, Mon Seigneur » dis-je.

Voldemort hoche la tête. « Explique-toi. »

Je prends une grande respiration pour calmer mes nerfs. J'ai dit à Granger que je serais de retour, donc je serai de retour.

« Tôt ce matin, ma tante et moi sommes allés torturer Hermione Granger. Quand nous sommes arrivés, rien ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire. J'ai seulement pu la torturer durant une minute, et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens » dis-je, mentant parfaitement.

Je garde un contact visuel avec Voldemort pendant que je parle, refusant de laisser mon regard vaciller. Son expression est froide, calculatrice.

« Bellatrix, te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit contraire à cela ? » il demande.

« Non, mon Seigneur. »

Après une courte pause, il aborde le leader des sentinelles.

« Skellan, tu étais en charge de la surveillance hier. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Je... Je me souviens seulement de m'être précipité vers le bas et de me battre. Il y en avait des dizaines... »

« Des dizaines ? » il répète doucement, une expression moqueuse traversant son visage. « Et comment, puis-je te demander, ses dizaines d'ennemis se sont glissés dans nos sous-sol ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur. C'est tout ce dont je peux me rappeler » dit Skellan.

« De toute évidence, quelqu'un dans l'Ordre est très doué avec le sortilège d'Amnésie » médite Voldemort. « Bellatrix, lorsque tu t'es réveillée, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Tante Bella se racle la gorge avant de parler. « Il y avait du sang partout sur le terrain. Ma baguette été à mes pieds. J'étais seule dans la cellule, le Sang-de-Bourbe était déjà partie, de même que Drago. »

Des sifflements et des murmures se font entendre dans la foule, mais je peux distinguer un seul et unique mot.

Traître.

« Silence » siffle Voldemort, et la salle se calme docilement. « Et à l'extérieur ? »

« Tous les gardes étaient inconscients, et la porte de la cellule de Zabini était ouverte » rapporte Tante Bella. « Je n'ai rien vu d'autre. »

« Il semble que tous les soupçons se portent sur toi, Drago » dit Voldemort sévèrement. « Où es-tu allé ? »

« Je ne me suis pas réveillé dans la cellule, j'étais au milieu d'un champ. Je ne me souviens pas comment j'y suis arrivé » je lui mens. « Je suppose que je pourchassais un membre de l'Ordre et il a sans doute voulu s'échapper en transplanant. J'ai dû essayer de le retenir. »

Voldemort fronce les sourcils en me regardant, mais je ne faiblis pas. Ses yeux passent sur Tante Bella, et ils maintiennent un contact visuel pendant un long moment. Un lourd silence tombe sur la salle.

Enfin, les chaînes autour de Tante Bella se rétractent dans le fauteuil, et elle se remet sur pieds.

« Retourne à ton siège » ordonne Voldemort.

Elle le fait rapidement et silencieusement. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux du Seigneur Noir.

« Toi et ton parrain n'êtes peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais vous possédez le même talent. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour ouvrir pleinement ton esprit » dit-il, en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est votre dernier jugement, alors ? » je lui demande.

Un autre long silence s'installe dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Je force toutes mes pensées douteuses à sortir de ma tête, en attendant que Voldemort entre dans mon esprit. Mais même si nous gardons un contact visuel, il reste en dehors. Je commence à croire qu'il attend de moi que j'admette tout simplement que je suis un traître. Eh bien merde, il n'obtiendra pas satisfaction de moi de cette manière.

Enfin, près de trois minutes complètes plus tard, il répond à ma question.

« Heureusement, non. »

Une vague de soulagement me transperce, mais je ne lui permets pas de le voir.

« J'ai une autre façon de tester ta fidélité » dit-il.

Il agite sa main une fois, et les chaînes se rétractent sur ma chaise. Je me lève, mais je reste à ma place en attendant de connaître le test qu'il m'a réservé.

Aucune crainte. Je ne dois pas avoir peur. La peur prouverait que j'ai quelque chose à cacher.

Voldemort hoche la tête pour Macnair, qui se lève et sort de la salle. Il ne revient pas plus d'une minute après avec une femme qu'il tire par le bras, un sac sur la tête.

La lueur d'une chaîne en or autour de son cou me saute aux yeux, un contraste frappant avec les haillons dont elle est revêtue. L'effroi remplit mon ventre, mais mon visage reste tel un masque, il aurait pu être de marbre.

Macnair lui impose de se mettre à genoux à quelques pas de moi et d'un coup sec il lui retire le sac de la tête.

Effectivement, Granger, ses grands yeux bruns plongent dans les miens avant de se tourner vers la salle, horrifiée par la masse de Mangemorts au-delà de la plate-forme.

Je génère un petit sourire narquois. « Vous l'avez de nouveau capturée très rapidement, mon Seigneur. »

Elle est toujours en train de regarder tout autour d'elle avec ses yeux sauvages remplis d'une peur très inhabituelle venant de la Granger que je connais. Il est clair qu'elle ne peut pas bouger de son propre gré.

« La meilleure façon de prouver que tu n'es pas celui qui l'a libérée est que tu la tues. Maintenant » dit Voldemort sèchement.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Deux simples pas me font m'approcher de sa personne, elle est face à moi, à portée de main. Elle tremble de peur, mais je maintiens mon extérieur impartial, ne permettant pas à ce regard effrayé sur son visage de me toucher.

Je me penche vers le bas et enlève de sous ses haillons le charme d'or que je lui ai offert.

Il est froid comme la glace.

Je grimace.

« À mon avis, si ton petit bijou ne peut pas te protéger du sort de torture, il ne fera pas beaucoup d'effet contre le sortilège de Mort. »

Je pointe ma baguette sur son front.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

...

**Désolé j'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos messages, mais c'est promis je le ferai au prochain. Difficile de travailler aujourd'hui! J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain avant la fin de semaine normalement!**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv**


	39. Chapitre 38 D

**Et bien, je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu! Enfin vous vous posez quelques questions...**

**.**

**RAR**

**laeti: **Oui oui trois chapitres, la semaine n'est pas encore terminée et voici donc le troisième. Je suis ravie que tu sois "addict" comme tu dis à cette histoire! Bonne lecture et merci

C'était très compliqué pour dire la vérité, mais bon il faut faire avec... Tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre qui suit... :)

**Happy-Rizy: **Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de publier tous les trois jours à peu près! Contente que cette traduction te plaise! Bizz

**Rowy:** Merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser à chaque fois une petite trace! Bizz

**Kayachan: **C'est vrai que c'est un peu triste qu'il pense cela, mais en même temps il n'a pas tord. Vu ce qu'il lui à fait... Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture.

J'aime bien ta déduction, lorsque je l'ai lu c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Il a lancé l'Avada sur quelqu'un d'autre, je te laisse découvrir ce qui c'est passé! Bonne lecture de nouveau! Bizzz

**Saskia: **Oui c'est vrai que ce serai dommage qu'Hermione meurt maintenant. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite!  
>Et merci à toi.<p>

**Emma: **Hum, tu n'as pas tord, mais qui est ce alors? Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message.

**Soso: **Et moi je tiens à te remercier pour ton message, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Alors? A tu penser à moi durant tes cours? lol Contente qu'elle te plaise autant, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite

**Guest: **Ca prend un peu de temps, mais je dois dire que le faite de recevoir des encouragements est vraiment très très motivant! Merci pour ton message!

**. **

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas et bien je m'en excuse...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 38**

.

Elle tombe sur le sol, sans énergie, les yeux encore grands ouverts et gelés en état de choc et de terreur. Mais la couleur de ses iris change lentement du brun au bleu, et ses autres caractéristiques commencent à changer aussi.

Merci Merlin j'avais raison. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen qu'ils aient pu la capturer. Personne ne sait où est ma vraie maison. Et si le double du pendentif était en tout point identique, jusqu'aux initiales gravées, personne ne savait la façon dont il était censé répondre à mon contact.

Lorsque la transformation est complète, je ne reconnais pas la jeune fille couchée à mes pieds. Un coup d'œil surpris traverse mon visage, et j'entends d'autres hoquets de surprise en constatant que Granger a changé d'apparence.

« Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas trouver la vraie Granger, j'ai donc dû faire avec un substitut » dit Voldemort de la tête de la table. « Viens, Drago. »

Je range ma baguette et reviens à ma place initiale, derrière mon père.

Voldemort hoche la tête vers moi. « J'ai dit, viens. »

Les sourcils froncés, je marche quelques petits pas vers lui, et il m'invite à me rapprocher. C'est quoi ce bordel, à quoi est-il en train de jouer ? Je passe par la chaise de ma tante et me déplace vers le coin de la table. Il me fait signe de regarder dans la même direction que lui, et je me rends compte que presque tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi.

Je regarde autour, résistant à l'envie de reculer sous une telle pression. Mon Dieu, combien exactement y a-t-il de personnes dans cette pièce ?

« Un des hommes qui tenaient une place à ma table est décédé il y a quelques semaines à Poudlard, par les mains de la Sang-de-Bourbe même qui s'est échappé hier. Yaxley m'a bien servi. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, quelqu'un devra prendre sa place. »

Oh.

Il se tourne vers moi. « Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

Ça, putain, c'est très peu probable. Menteur.

« Bienvenue à l'intérieur du Cercle très fermé, Drago » dit-il.

Je pose immédiatement un genou à terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à le faire, je le fais, c'est tout. « Merci, Mon Seigneur. Je vis pour vous servir » dis-je.

Une phrase automatique. C'est un miracle qu'il n'en ait pas marre d'entendre toujours ce même genre de mots.

« Prends ton siège. »

Je me remets sur pieds et me déplace autour de la table vers la chaise vide de Yaxley. Je ressens un pincement de culpabilité lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai tué l'homme qui avait l'habitude d'être assis ici. Mais il était un homme mauvais. Pas tout à fait aussi mauvais que Macnair, mais noir tout de même. Le tuer a été fait pour un monde meilleur.

Je regarde les autres membres siégeant à la table. Je ne peux simplement pas croire que j'ai pris un de ces sièges. Tous ces Mangemorts ont combattu au côté de Voldemort pendant la Première Guerre, avant ma naissance.

Si Voldemort a dit la vérité lorsqu'il parlait de toutes ces choses à mon sujet, qu'il me léguait tout s'il venait à mourir... alors je suppose que cela a du sens. Mieux vaut entrer dans ce cercle maintenant que d'attendre la fin et prendre en charge les Mangemorts lorsqu'il sera mort. De plus j'aurais toujours un œil sur ses Horcruxes.

Que vais-je vraiment faire, si un jour il meurt ?

Si je laisse les Mangemorts se dissoudre et que finalement il revient, je serai au sommet de sa liste des personnes à tuer, après Potter, s'il est encore en vie à ce moment-là. Si je dois réellement prendre le relais... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de commander des Mangemorts, de devenir un nouveau Seigneur Noir. Je suppose que je pourrais le faire à titre temporaire, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons détruit les Horcruxes restants. Mais mise à part la dague, je n'ai pas d'autres indices. Et je n'ai pas moyen de savoir combien d'autres il en a créé.

Putain de merde, je suis dans la merde.

« Malefoy, c'est toi ? »

La voix étouffée de Granger se fait entendre dans ma chambre, et j'entre dans la pièce pour la voir couchée exactement où je l'ai laissée. En la voyant dans mon lit cela me rappelle l'endroit où mes doigts étaient quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, et tout le sang dans mon corps se précipite immédiatement au sud.

Fuck. Je me force à imaginer les Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Je vois ça » dit-elle, en roulant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

Il est déjà tard dans la soirée, mon père avait insisté pour que je dîne après la réunion avec Lord Voldemort. Apparemment, il n'y a jamais eu deux membres avec le même nom de famille à la fois dans ce cercle restreint, et cela est censé être un grand honneur. Je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais j'ai fait semblant d'être heureux.

Quant à la question de l'évasion de Blaise et Granger, Voldemort a transféré sa colère sur les gardes incompétents et les a fait tous les huit exécuter par strangulation, quelques minutes après m'avoir décerné mon siège. Les hommes n'ont même pas été déplacés, des cordes ont serpenté derrière leur tête puis ont fait le travail très rapidement. Le souvenir de leurs visages lorsqu'ils criaient et haletaient me dérange, et je tente de bloquer les images qui envahisse cependant mon esprit.

Je secoue la tête. « Ne me le demande pas. »

« Comment vont toutes les personnes au square Grimmaurd ? » demande-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde. Juste Blaise, Potter, et ta chère belette. »

« Veux-tu arrêter de m'associer à Ron ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, ça te dérange ? »

Elle me regarde clairement exaspéré. « Oui ! »

Je rigole. « Très bien, je vais le laisser seul alors. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » me demande-t-elle un instant plus tard.

Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne me souviens pas. Je m'en moque complètement de toute manière. »

Elle soupire.

« Ils ont protesté lorsque je leur ai dit que je voulais te garder avec moi. »

Elle me regarde pleine d'espoir. « Tu me ramènes, alors ? »

Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle soit si désireuse de me quitter. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles se tordent dans un sens et dans un autre douloureusement. Putain.

« Non » dis-je obstinément.

Plus elle veut partir, plus je suis catégorique sur ma décision de la faire séjourner ici, même si c'est malgré elle. Mais bien sûr, j'ai des raisons égoïstes aussi. Je peux la voir un peu plus si elle reste avec moi.

Elle soupire à nouveau, et ces sons-là, semblent me faire autant de mal.

Je ne peux pas gagner avec elle, puis-je ?

« Ils demandent à te rendre visite » dis-je sans y penser.

Puis j'espère un jour pouvoir provoquer cela, un sourire éclaire son visage, et je commence à envisager l'utilisation d'un sortilège de mémoire sur elle pour qu'elle oublie tout de ce que je suis.

« Le peuvent-ils, Malefoy ? » me demande-t-elle.

Ce putain de regard sur son visage, plein d'espoir. C'est tellement difficile de résister à ça !

« Non » je parviens quand même à faire sortir.

« S'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis des siècles. »

Quand elle voit que je ne changerai pas d'avis, son expression se durcit.

« Tu me le dois, Malefoy » dit-elle froidement. « Tu m'as torturée. »

Merde ! J'ai envie d'arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine tellement j'ai envie de ne plus rien ressentir. Cela me fait tellement mal d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche, je m'en veux déjà tellement, et le ton de sa voix... Et après avoir vu la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt, je crois que je lui dois cela, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie que j'avais pris.

« Si je les amène ici, tu ne pourras plus utiliser cela contre moi » dis-je.

Pour la troisième fois, l'espoir brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me sourit. « Donc, tu le feras ? »

Putain, cette sorcière est insupportable !

« Tu le fais exprès. »

« Oui ou non ? » elle demande, en ignorant mon accusation.

Je la fusille du regard. « Très bien. »

Alors même que je donne mon consentement, je crie dans ma tête de m'arrêter, de ralentir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, pourquoi devrais-je faire venir ici des gens que je méprise ? C'est ma maison.

Mais j'ai déjà violé cette règle, au moment où j'ai emmené Granger ici.

Granger ne compte pas.

Bien sûr que si elle compte.

Fuck ! Je ne peux pas me mentir plus encore.

« Malefoy, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais merveilleusement bien. Je suis sur le point de laisser une belette entrer dans ma maison. Je suis en pleine forme. »

Elle rit de moi, ce qui me rend un peu plus en colère.

« Tais-toi, Granger. »

Je transplane de ma chambre sur le seuil du square Grimmaurd.

Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière...

Non, je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai déjà dit à Granger que je lui apporterais ses amis. Et pour la même raison qui m'a amené dans toute cette folie, en premier lieu, je ne peux pas me résoudre à la décevoir. Je pousse un soupir et frappe à la porte.

Potter apparaît à la porte.

« Je n'entre pas. Va chercher Blaise et Weasley. Granger veut vous voir. »

« Attends, tu dois... »

« Loutre. Là, t'es content ? »

Potter fronce les sourcils au ton de ma voix, mais ne se prononce pas. Au lieu de cela, il disparaît dans la maison et revient un instant plus tard, avec Blaise et la belette.

« Je vais vous y emmener en transplanant » dis-je.

« Ou tu peux simplement nous dire où elle est. Nous savons tous comment transplaner » affirme Potter.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Bien sûr que vous savez comment transplaner » je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais. « C'est un endroit placé sous Fidelitas, et je ne parlerais jamais à haute voix de l'emplacement exact où je vous emmène. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillent. « Tu... »

« Oui. C'était le seul endroit sûr. Maintenant vous venez tous avec moi oui ou non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te met d'une si mauvaise humeur, Drago ? » me demande Blaise.

Je le fusille du regard avant de lui tourner le dos. Je sens leurs mains s'agripper à mes bras, et un instant plus tard, nous sommes dans mon salon.

« J'étais certain que ce serait vert » commente Potter.

« Où est Hermione ? » demande Weasley.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir. Potter est le premier à franchir la porte, suivi par Weasley. J'entends sa voix à l'intérieur.

« Harry ! Ron ! »

Elle semble si heureuse de les voir, bordel. Je veux mourir tout de suite.

« T'as vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, t'es sûr que ça va mon pote ? »

Je lève les yeux pour voir Blaise encore debout devant la table basse, il me regarde.

« N'es-tu pas ici pour lui rendre visite ? » dis-je. « Vas-y. Je ne vais pas vous laisser rester ici pour toujours. »

Blaise soupire et se dirige vers moi. « Je... »

« Vas-y » je l'interromps.

Il secoue la tête et va dans la chambre.

Je tire la porte pour la refermer derrière eux et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me trouver une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Une minute plus tard, je m'assieds sur le canapé dans le salon et ouvre la bouteille dans un pop sonore.

Puis je me souviens que Granger avait dit quelque chose comme avoir une conversation lorsque je serais rentré. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle veut me poser des questions sur le charme autour de son cou, j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide, lui lancer un Stupéfix. Comment ai-je pu laisser échapper une information pareille ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire.

Ces charmes protecteurs... elle va savoir qu'ils étaient de moi. Aucun revendeur ne serait capable de passer beaucoup de temps à la fabrication d'un bijou qui pourrait défendre le porteur de presque n'importe quel sort ou objet qui pourrait éventuellement lui causer des blessures. Putain, aucune personne sensée ne le ferait. Je suis clairement fou.

Je suppose que d'avoir emmené les trois autres ici, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Au moins, elle est distraite. Peut-être qu'elle oubliera tout. Peut-être qu'elle n'osera pas me demander quoi que ce soit.

Je prends une bonne gorgée de whisky Pur Feu et grimace lorsque le liquide brûle ma trachée.

Putain, c'est peu probable.

.

**Il est quand même plus que gentil Drago, les laisser entrer...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Hermione. La fameuse discussion, ou pas!  
><strong>

**Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, j'ai traduit trois chapitres de plus!**

**A la semaine prochaine.  
><strong>

**Bizzz**

**Niv**


	40. Chapitre 39 H

**Je suis encore dans les temps, mais de peu, alors je répondrai à tous vos messages sur le prochain. C'est promis. Bonne lecture!****  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 39**

**.  
><strong>

Ennui.

Donc, je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie profondément.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à demander à Malefoy de me laisser un livre ou quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte ?

Je n'ai pas de baguette magique non plus, donc je ne peux pas en faire apparaître un. J'ai passé un long moment aujourd'hui à pratiquer la magie sans baguette, lorsque j'avais un peu d'énergie. Mais je suis encore tellement vidée par ma blessure que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de progrès. J'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte et la refermer en la claquant, et je peux faire venir le verre vide jusqu'à moi à partir de la table de chevet.

Je peux maintenant rester assise droite toute seule, mais je ne suis pas disposée à faire un nouvel essai pour marcher. Cela serait terrible si je tombe, je ne pourrais pas me relever, et en plus il faudra que j'attende que Malefoy revienne.

Il est parti depuis des heures. Que peut-il bien faire ?

J'espère que tout le monde au square Grimmaurd va bien.

Mon esprit vagabonde, et je me surprends à penser au nouveau Malefoy. Je n'ai toujours pas tout à fait compris qui il était. Je me souviens de son regard d'acier et le visage dur et froid de meurtrier qu'il a eu au moment où il était en train de me torturer. Est-ce que c'était réellement lui ?

Mon intuition me dit qu'il ne peut pas en être ainsi. Et puis mon esprit se lance dans une série de souvenirs, comme pour me convaincre que Malefoy ne serait jamais capable de me blesser intentionnellement.

Je revois la façon dont ses yeux flamboyaient quand il a fait irruption dans la cellule et qu'il a vu Montague assis dans un fauteuil avec moi planant au-dessus de lui.

Je ne vois que l'expression sincère sur son visage, la nuit où il m'a offert de faire la paix. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard sur son visage avant. Cela prouve qu'il se soucie de mon bien-être, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vois encore ses longs cils, l'image que j'ai vue lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts choqués en réponse à son baiser. Ma bouche me picote lorsque je me remémore le toucher de ses lèvres et de sa langue contre la mienne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de passion auparavant.

Je revois la tendresse qui s'échappe, pendant un rare laps de temps, de son visage habituellement froid lorsqu'il a tiré les couvertures sur moi ce matin.

Je vois le masque, celui que je reconnais maintenant comme le sien, en face de moi dans la Forêt interdite. Cela refait surface dans plusieurs de mes rêves lorsque j'étais encore inquiète de savoir qui il était et surtout pourquoi il m'avait sauvée. Il aurait pu mourir en me libérant. Surtout s'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait tué tous les Mangemorts...

Et puis il a risqué sa vie encore une fois pour me sortir de prison. Je me demande si quelqu'un l'a aidé. J'espère que j'obtiendrai des détails lorsqu'il sera de retour.

Tout ceci semble être la preuve irréfutable qu'il...

Je n'arrive pas à finir cette pensée, et il devient plus difficile pour moi d'y croire.

A-t-il des sentiments pour moi ?

Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas imaginer parler de cela à haute voix. Je ne pense pas que je puisse lui demander. Merde, au diable cette satanée bravoure de Gryffondor, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

S'il ne se soucie pas de moi, ce qui est beaucoup plus probable, il va probablement se moquer et être insultant en me disant qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de me mettre des idées pareilles en tête. Je suppose que je peux gérer ce genre de réaction. Mais si le fait est, qu'il souhaite prendre soin de moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il admet de lui-même qu'il le fait parce qu'il en a envie.

Mais selon toute vraisemblance, je me soucie pour rien. Il n'a probablement pas ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il me regardait. Sauf mépris, bien sûr. Je suis probablement encore une ordure de Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux.

Mais c'est ça le problème, probablement ! Je déteste cette incertitude ! Je suis habituellement si franche. Je dis ce que je veux dire, et je ne tourne pas autour du pot. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas si je peux le faire cette fois.

Je pousse un soupir et dis à mon cerveau en ébullition d'arrêter de penser à lui.

Puis j'entends le pop caractéristique de transplanage dans la pièce d'à côté.

Enfin !

« Malefoy, c'est toi ? » je l'appelle.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. « Oui, c'est moi. » dit-il, en marchant à l'intérieur.

Je roule des yeux. « Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? »

Il hoche seulement la tête. « Ne me le demande pas. »

J'essaye de forcer un peu la question, c'est comme lorsqu'on arrache un bandage, non ? Juste faire vite. Mais les mots semblent se coincer dans ma gorge, et à la place je laisse échapper quelques questions sans conséquence qui n'ont même pas traversé mon esprit avant de glisser hors de ma bouche.

« Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde » répond-il.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de lui demander ?

« Juste Blaise, Potter, et ta chère belette. »

À ces mots, je suis instantanément irritée. « Veux-tu arrêter de m'associer à Ron ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, ça te dérange ? » il demande, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je soupire. « Oui ! » dis-je, exaspérée.

Il rit à présent. « Très bien, je vais le laisser seul alors. »

Il y a un bref silence, pendant lequel je reprends mon combat avec cette question stupide. Je veux lui demander, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur qu'il pense qu'il me donne une mauvaise impression. Et qu'il redevienne comme avant. Curieusement, j'ai appris à apprécier ce nouveau Malefoy, comme un ami, bien sûr et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne à son ancienne façon de me traiter, juste parce que j'ai posé une stupide question.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » je lui demande.

Mauvaise question, mauvaise question, mauvaise question ! Ugh !

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de comprendre que je veux parler des garçons du square Grimmaurd. « Je ne me souviens pas » dit-il. « Je m'en moque complètement de toute manière. »

Je soupire. Pourquoi suis-je si pathétique ?

« Ils ont protesté lorsque je leur ai dit que je voulais te garder avec moi » dit-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. « Tu me ramènes, alors ? » je lui demande.

S'il me fait sortir de là, alors peut-être que je serais capable de tout effacer de ma tête. Si je passe du temps à ne pas penser à lui, alors peut-être que je pourrais lui poser la question la prochaine fois que je le verrais, comme à une personne normale.

« Non »

L'ensemble de sa mâchoire me dit qu'il ne bougera pas de sa décision.

Très bien, restons-en là. Je soupire de nouveau.

« Ils demandent à te rendre visite » ajoute-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Je souris à l'idée de voir Harry, Ron et Blaise à nouveau. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'ai été dans cette cellule, mais c'est comme si j'y avais toujours été.

Puis je me rends compte qu'il a mentionné que Blaise était au square Grimmaurd. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à remercier Malefoy du sauvetage de Blaise. Mais cela me rappelle sa réaction la dernière fois que je l'ai mentionné Blaise en face de lui, je ravale mon expression de gratitude avant que je puisse l'exprimer.

« Le peuvent-ils, Malefoy ? » je lui demande.

« Non ! »

« S'il te plaît ? » dis-je en essayant de capter son regard. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des siècles. »

Il ne répond pas, et je pense à une nouvelle approche. S'il ne répond pas quand je le lui demande gentiment, ainsi soit-il. Je vais le faire culpabiliser dans ce cas-là. L'ancien Malefoy ne serait jamais sensible à cela, mais avec celui-ci... Je pense avoir une chance.

« Tu me le dois, Malefoy » dis-je en essayant de paraître en colère. « Tu m'as torturée. »

Une once d'émotion se laisse entrapercevoir dans ses yeux, mais celle-ci est partie avant que je puisse l'identifier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes paroles ont eu une sorte d'effet sur lui. Eh bien, cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

« Si je les amenais ici, tu ne pourras plus utiliser cela contre moi » dit-il.

Cela lui a fait de l'effet. J'ai deviné que cela pourrait avoir cet effet-là, mais le fait que cela ait vraiment réussi, ça me surprend.

« Donc, tu le feras ? » je lui demande en souriant, en espérant.

Il y a une pause.

« Tu le fais exprès. »

J'ignore son expression maussade. « Oui ou non ? » je demande.

Il me fusille du regard. « Très bien. »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il transplane, mais il ne bouge pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air dans les nuages, un conflit se lit sur son visage, et je me demande ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête blonde.

« Malefoy, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais merveilleusement bien. Je suis sur le point de laisser une belette entrer dans ma maison. Je suis en pleine forme » dit-il peu de temps après.

Je ris à la tonalité de sa voix, cela sonne comme un enfant pas sage qui vient d'être envoyer dans sa chambre.

« Tais-toi, Granger » dit-il.

Il transplane.

Un sourire s'attarde sur mon visage alors que j'enregistre l'image de son visage, juste avant sa disparition.

Qui savait que Drago Malefoy pouvait être si adorable ?

Même pas trois minutes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un transplaner, suivi par quelques voix étouffées. Ils sont là ! Je m'assois et me penche en arrière, appuyée contre la tête de lit.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et mes meilleurs amis y entrent.

« Harry ! Ron ! » je crie en tendant mes bras.

Harry se penche et me tire dans une étreinte étroite avant de se reculer afin que Ron puisse aussi me faire un câlin.

« Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir tous les deux » dis-je en essayant de faire disparaître les larmes de joie qui s'accumulent au coin de mes yeux.

« Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu vas bien » dit Harry, assis sur le lit.

Ron s'assied à son tour à côté de lui. « Ouais Hermione, nous étions tous fous d'inquiétude. Et quand Zabini est revenu sans toi... »

« Hé, ne vous dérangez pas pour parler de moi derrière mon dos » dit Blaise.

Je souris brillamment. « Blaise ! »

« Dégagez de mon chemin tous les deux » dit-il, donnant à Harry et Ron une douce bousculade.

Ils se lèvent pour céder la place à Blaise pour qu'il m'embrasse, et j'ai un pincement dans ma poitrine lorsque je dirige mes mains de haut en bas sur son dos et que j'entre en contact avec les os de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne doit pas avoir passé beaucoup plus d'une semaine et demie dans les cachots, et pourtant il est très mince. Cette prise de conscience me rend inquiète pour Alicia, Lee, et Lupin.

Quand il se dégage enfin de moi, il reste là où Harry avait pris place avant lui.

« Tu m'as volé ma place, Blaise » dit Harry d'une colère simulée.

« Ouais, et bien ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Hermione. »

Je ris. « Vous m'avez manqué, vous tous. C'est bon de vous voir. »

« On est ravi que tu ailles mieux » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demande Ron. « Comment as-tu été capturée ? Blaise dit haut et fort que c'est Mondingus qui nous a trahis, mais il n'a pas voulu donner plus de détails. »

« Et Lupin... sais-tu où il est ? » demande à son tour Harry.

« Je vous ai déjà répondu, elle ne sait pas » dit Blaise.

Je secoue la tête. « Blaise a raison. Je n'ai pas vu Lupin depuis que j'ai été enlevée par les Mangemorts. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup à dire sur la façon dont j'ai été capturée. Mondingus a dit aux Mangemorts où nous avions enfermé Rowle et quand nous allions l'interroger. »

Harry serre les poings. « Entendre cela me donne envie de le rouer de coups. »

« Cela ne nous aidera pas » dis-je.

« Ouais, mais ça me ferait du bien. »

Nous partageons tous un éclat de rire.

« Hermione, tu devrais revenir avec nous » dit Ron.

Je souris. « Je ne pense pas que Malefoy vous laisse m'emmener. »

Blaise me regarde bizarrement, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Eh bien, il ne peut pas nous en empêcher. Viens avec nous » dit Ron.

« Attends une seconde, Ron » Harry dit. Il se tourne vers moi et me demande : « Comment vont tes blessures ? »

« Je vais bien » dis-je. « Je suis juste un peu faible à cause de la perte de sang. »

« La perte de sang ? » demande Blaise les sourcils froncés. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je soupire. « Je suis encore un peu dans le flou sur les détails. Je me souviens juste que Malefoy... »

Je m'arrête de parler. Si je dis que Malefoy est venu pour me torturer, comment les garçons réagiront-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Malefoy ? » Harry demande soupçonneux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » me demande Ron.

« Non » je lui réponds.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis en train de le défendre, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je suppose que c'est parce que je lui dois cela, après toutes les choses qu'il a faites pour moi. Puis je remarque que Blaise me regarde de près et je réalise qu'il pourrait très bien savoir que c'était Malefoy qui me torturait. Vu son regard, il le sait. Oh, merde.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? » demande-t-il. « Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a eu des bruits de combat très court à l'extérieur, puis ma cellule s'est ouverte. Malefoy m'a enlevé les chaînes, m'a lancé une baguette, et m'a dit de sortir de là. »

Je suis surprise qu'il ne parle pas de mes cris. Mais bien sûr, il va probablement me faire parler plus tard. Non, en regardant son expression, il va définitivement me poser des questions à ce sujet.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup. Je sais que Bellatrix a utilisé un sort pour... pour couper ma carotide, et c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu autant de sang. »

« Je vais la tuer » marmonne Ron. « D'abord mon père, et maintenant cette... »

« Elle va avoir ce qu'elle mérite, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Harry.

« La chose suivante que je me souvienne est mon réveil ici » dis-je. « Malefoy m'a donné quelques Potions régénératrices et reconstructrices de sang, puis... »

« N'a-t-on pas besoin de sang frais pour cela ? » demande Blaise.

Harry et Ron pose un regarde interrogateur sur lui avant de retourner leur attention vers moi. « C'est vrai ? » ils me demandent à l'unisson.

« Oui ». Je n'avais pas pensé à cela lorsqu'il m'a donné la potion. Est-ce que cela veux dire...

« Tu as bu son sang » dit Blaise en terminant ma pensée.

« Waouh. Il t'a fait boire son sang si Pur, à toi, personne d'autre, mais toi ! » dit Ron. Il secoue la tête. « Je préférerais imaginer Malefoy en train de danser un ballet. »

Je ris d'inquiétude.

Il est difficile d'imaginer qu'il est complètement surmonté ses préjugés contre les Nés-Moldus. Là encore, il n'a pas été obligé de boire mon sang, donc son sang pur n'est pas contaminé.

Puis je me rends compte que les trois hommes sont en train de me regarder et que la salle est soudain très calme.

Harry rompt le silence.

« Alors... où sommes-nous ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est la maison de Drago » répond Blaise. « Pas le Manoir. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une maison, j'y suis déjà allé. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas comparable. »

« Ouais, nous y avons été aussi » dit Ron.

« Alors, vous savez de quoi je parle. »

« Alors, c'est quoi ici ? Malefoy vient de décider d'acheter une maison pour lui seul ? » demande Harry.

Je suis curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Ouais, c'était à peu près ça. Il a obtenu l'argent de son père » dit Blaise. « La chose la plus importante, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune intention de nous emmener ici. Il dit qu'ici ce n'est que chez lui. »

« T'es une putain de grande gueule Zabini. »

Nous tournons tous notre regard pour voir Malefoy se tenir debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu planté là ? » lui demande Ron.

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas longtemps. »

Les yeux de Blaise attrapent mon regard, et je lui donne un petit clin d'œil.

« Les garçons ? » dis-je.

Harry et Ron savent que je fais allusion à eux.

« Pourriez-vous aller à l'extérieur, pour quelques minutes ? Je veux parler à Blaise, seule. »

Malefoy grogne. « Suis-je un des "garçons" maintenant ? Ou suis-je simplement invisible ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy » dit Ron. Il se tourne vers moi. « Pourquoi... »

« Ne pose pas de question » dit Harry, le tirant vers la porte.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours Zabini ? » marmonne Ron quand même assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Blaise me regarde avec un air amusé sur son visage et nous attendons que tous soit partis.

« C'est mieux que la laisser seule avec Malefoy, au moins » ce sont les propres mots de Harry lorsqu'il quitte la chambre.

« Hé, merci » j'entends Malefoy dire juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

« C'est probablement pas une bonne idée d'envoyer ces trois-là au même endroit » commente Blaise avec un petit sourire.

« Ce sont des grands garçons » je réponds.

Il y a un moment de silence.

« Tu sais que Malefoy est celui qui m'a torturée, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui demande.

Il sourit tristement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protèges ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas vraiment » je lui réponds.

« Ou tu ne veux pas me le dire. Tu le sais, c'est bon. »

Je soupire. « Je ne peux rien te cacher, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit. « Non, tu ne peux pas. Alors tu peux tout aussi bien arrêter d'essayer. »

« Cela ne me ressemblerait pas si j'abandonnais si rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai ».

Je me demande si je peux en apprendre davantage sur Malefoy grâce à Blaise. Mais Blaise n'a pas côtoyé cette nouvelle facette de lui, le civil et adorable Malefoy... en sait-il plus que moi à son propos ? Puis de nouveau, je suis certaine qu'il en connaît plus. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis des années, Malefoy doit toujours l'avoir traité civilement. Malefoy me paraît nouveau pour moi parce qu'il ne m'a jamais traitée comme quelque chose de plus que de la saleté.

« Vas-tu me poser cette question ou pas ? » m'encourage Blaise.

Je roule des yeux. Peut-être que je vais essayer après tout. « Est-ce que Malefoy a beaucoup changé ? » je lui demande.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« A-t-il beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? »

« Je suppose que tu veux dire par là, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avant les trois années où nous avons eu aucun contact. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Eh bien, voyons. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il essayait de me tuer, et maintenant... non. Je dirais donc que oui, il a un peu changé depuis lors. »

« Oh Blaise, arrête de me taquiner. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec lui depuis son retour dans nos vies. Mais... non, je ne dirais pas qu'il a changé de façon drastique » dit-il.

Eh bien, s'il n'a pas beaucoup changé, alors il ne ressent probablement rien pour moi, et je me suis juste monté toute une histoire pour rien...

« Ton visage parle pour toi, que voulais-tu me demander ? »

« Je pourrais juste... avoir imaginé certaines choses... » dis-je. « J'avais l'impression qu'il était euh... comme s'il avait beaucoup changé. Je suppose que j'avais tort. »

« Tu as l'air déçue » observe Blaise.

« Quoi ? » je l'interroge, surprise. Un sourire éblouissant apparaît sur mon visage. « Non. Non je ne suis pas déçue du tout. »

Blaise sourit. « T'es sur la défensive » il commente. « Mais tu n'as pas tort Hermione. Tu vois juste un côté de lui que tu n'as jamais vu avant. En fait, c'est probablement celui que peu d'entre nous avons déjà pu apercevoir auparavant. Je pense que c'est de te voir, après tout ce temps, cela a eu plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Je fronce les sourcils et baisse mon regard vers mes mains, qui sont jointes sur mes genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il me regarde ostensiblement. « Je pense que tu le sais. »

J'ai l'impression que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il essaie de dire. Mais je secoue la tête. Ça ne peut pas être cela. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, il m'analyse, et essaye de me faire rencontrer son regard. Il fait toujours cela. Il n'a même pas besoin de Legilimancie pour voir à travers moi. Ce n'est pas juste.

« Je pense que tu le sais » dit-il, « mais tu as trop peur de confirmer que c'est vrai. Tu préfères être dans le déni. En fait, je suis prêt à parier que tu es dans le déni déjà depuis un certain temps ».

Parfois, je suspecte qu'il me connaisse mieux que je ne me connais.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ».

« C'est si faible, Hermione. Allons, tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu sais qui tu es. Je sais qui tu es. Il suffit donc d'être honnête. Tu sais exactement de quoi je suis en train de parler. »

Je rencontre enfin ses yeux, et ma voix sort dans un murmure.

« Blaise... que dois-je faire ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvre en cognant le mur, cela l'interrompt.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que cette sale fouine » dit Ron en faisant irruption dans la chambre. Harry rentre juste après lui, je peux voir qu'il a essayé de le calmer, mais clairement, cela n'a pas fonctionné.

Putain de merde, Ron ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre juste cinq petites secondes de plus avant d'entrer ici ?

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était encore ma maison » la voix de Malefoy flotte dans la salle de séjour.

Il pénètre dans la chambre à son tour, lève son bras gauche, et fait un mouvement rapide avec ses doigts. En un instant, les baguettes de Ron, Harry, et de Blaise volent dans sa main tendue.

Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de son visage, il est tellement charmant à cet instant. Il irradie de confiance, d'autorité... tout simplement de puissance brute. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas une pointe d'arrogance dans tout cela, rien de ce à quoi j'ai été habituée à voir sur son visage au fil des ans. Il est difficile de croire qu'il était un tel connard à l'école. Comment Blaise peut-il dire qu'il n'a pas changé ?

« Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui peut perdre son sang-froid, c'est moi » termine-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien fait Malefoy. Rends-moi ma baguette » réplique Harry.

« J'en ai rien à foutre Potter. À la fin de l'histoire, si tu as un choix à faire entre moi et Weasley, tu choisiras la belette. Alors excuse-moi si je préfère assurer ma propre sécurité en premier. »

Blaise soupire et se lève pour se tourner vers Malefoy.

« Oui, toi aussi tu le choisirais lui » dit Malefoy avant que Blaise ne puisse parler. « Ne me mens pas. »

Je m'attends à ce que Blaise dise quelque chose qui pourrait réfuter cela, mais la chambre tombe dans un silence inconfortable. Blaise choisirait-il vraiment de se battre pour défendre Ron, plutôt que Malefoy ? Je suppose que Malefoy est plus considéré comme un ennemi que l'est Ron. Sa Marque des Ténèbres est plus que suffisante comme preuve.

Mais si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je ne sais vraiment pas qui je choisirais entre Ron et Malefoy.

Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie une fois, non, à deux reprises, en comptant l'incident dans la Forêt interdite. Et je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où le pendentif en forme de cœur m'a aidée. Si le sort de Dolohov m'avait touchée à Bristol... Je doute fortement que George et moi aurions pu survivre. Et tandis que les tortures que Malefoy m'infligeait me faisaient atrocement souffrir, cela aurait très bien pu être pire encore si je n'avais pas eu ce charme autour du cou, les autres Mangemorts auraient pu être encore plus créatifs et utiliser divers couteaux ou outils et sorts pour me faire plus de mal.

Ron, d'autre part... Je ne sais pas si un jour il m'a sauvé d'un danger de mort. Je sais que j'ai sauvé sa vie à plusieurs occasion avec des sort de guérison rapidement appliqués, il est trop imprudent lors des combats.

Il est très agréable d'être secouru ici et là. Je crois fermement que je peux prendre soin de moi, et je trouve généralement les histoires de demoiselles en détresse très déplaisantes, on les voit toujours plus faibles et plus cruches que quiconque, mais il est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un est prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'une autre, la mienne.

Cependant, je dois admettre que le fait que ce quelqu'un soit Malefoy me fait peur, plus qu'un peu. Surtout après l'insinuation de Blaise sur le fait que Malefoy puisse vraiment avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ce qui m'effraie encore plus c'est que je... que cette idée est loin de me déplaire.

Une vague de chaleur travers mon corps lorsque je me souviens des caresses qu'il m'a faites ce matin, dans le plus intime des lieux. Plus loin en arrière, je me rappelle les pulsions de feu qui m'ont enflammée lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés... oh Merlin, je veux l'embrasser à nouveau, pour me rappeler le goût qu'ont ses lèvres.

Je force mon cœur à reprendre un rythme normal, je prends de grandes inspirations pour tenter de ramener mon rythme cardiaque à la normale, il faut surtout que j'arrête de me focaliser sur les sensations que Malefoy remue en moi.

Je réalise que les hommes parlent de nouveau, Harry et Blaise sont en train d'essayer de convaincre Malefoy de leur redonner leurs baguettes magiques. Ron boude à quelques mètres de mon lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que Harry et Blaise lui ont dit de se taire et de les laisser régler cela.

« Peut-être que vous devriez y aller » dis-je enfin.

Ron me regarde, étonné. « Hermione... es-tu... eh bien tu ne devais pas rentrer avec nous ? »

« Regarde-la. Elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude » dit Blaise. « Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse aller n'importe où ? »

Ron fusille Blaise du regard.

« Hermione, veux-tu revenir avec nous ? » me demande Harry.

Merci Harry de m'avoir demandé mon avis.

« Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici » je lui réponds.

« Hermione, es-tu inconsciente ? C'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons » dit Ron.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis encore dans la pièce, juste là » dit Malefoy en faisant un signe.

Je le fais taire d'un regard et retourne mon attention vers Ron. « Si réellement Malefoy avait l'intention de me tuer, il l'aurait fait ce matin, ou une autre fois lorsqu'il était avec moi. Il a eu énormément d'occasions de le faire. Il n'aurait pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Ron me regarde comme si je l'avais trahi. Je déteste lorsqu'il me regarde de cette manière j'ai l'impression qu'il croit toujours que je suis sienne, et cela me révolte.

« Drago, donne-nous nos baguettes » dit Blaise. « Nous allons en avoir besoin pour transplaner. »

Malefoy ouvre sa main, et les baguettes flottent jusqu'à leurs propriétaires. Dès que la baguette de Ron est de retour dans sa main, il semble tenté d'attaquer Malefoy. Heureusement, Harry connaît Ron aussi bien que moi, et il est paré à toute attaque. Il agrippe le bras de Ron et le tire hors de la chambre.

« Salut Hermione ! » crie-t-il vers moi.

« Salut Harry ! » je lui réponds.

Blaise les suit hors de la pièce et saisit le bras de Malefoy en s'en allant.

« Je te l'emprunte juste une seconde, et puis tu pourras le récupérer juste après, d'accord Hermione ? » dit-il.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il ferme la porte. Eh bien, ils ont été rapides à sortir, qu'est-ce que me cache Blaise ?

Je mords ma lèvre et prie pour que Blaise ne dise rien au sujet de notre conversation à propos de Malefoy.

.

**Chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude! J'espère que ça vous à plu!**

**J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre Samedi!**

**Merci pour tous vos messages, ça fait tellement plaisir de vous lire!**

**Bizzzzz**


	41. Chapitre 40 D

**Oui je sais, j'ai onze heures de retard, mais pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez un autre chapitre demain! Elle est pas gentille la Niv'!  
><strong>

**Passons aux RAR!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

******zelnazoo**: Tu t'appelle Drago ou tu l'es pas! :) Merci pour ton message!

**Kayachan**: Malheureusement tu ne sauras pas qui était réellement "Hermione". Effectivement dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, Il est toujours choux! La discussion est pour un peu plus tard, et le rapprochement aussi, mais bientôt tout de même! Bizz

**Rowy**: Le suivant à du te plaire dans ce cas là. Il était beaucoup plus long et celui qui arrive aussi! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Komurin**: Robot Fan qui passait par là, je suis ravie de te trouver ici! Merci pour ton message, et ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter cette traduction. Je me ferais lyncher si c'était le cas! :)

**nana972**: Je suis flattée par ton message. Meilleure peut être pas, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir publier rapidement! Merci en tout cas pour ton message et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore trois chapitre à attendre! ;)

.

**Bonne Lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 40**

Je suis sur le point de mourir de curiosité.

De quoi parlent-ils tous les quatre là dedans ?

Je suis presque certain qu'ils vont parler de moi à un certain moment. Eh bien, si je dois faire l'objet de la conversation, j'ai le droit d'entendre, non ?

Fais chier après tout, juste parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que j'écoute, je devrais les écouter... C'est ma maison.

Je pose la bouteille à moitié pleine et marche vers la porte à temps pour entendre Potter demander ou ils se trouvent. J'entends Blaise lui répondre.

Silencieusement, je pousse la porte.

Aucun des occupants de la chambre ne me fait face, sauf Granger. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne remarque pas l'ouverture de la porte.

« Alors, c'est quoi ici ? » demande Potter. « Malefoy vient de décider d'acheter une maison pour lui tout seul ? »

« Ouais, c'était à peu près ça. Il a obtenu l'argent de son père. La chose la plus importante, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune intention de nous emmener ici. Il dit qu'ici ce n'est que chez lui » répond Blaise.

Je secoue la tête. « T'es une putain de grande gueule Zabini » dis-je.

Quatre paires d'yeux surpris me trouvent debout dans l'embrasure.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu planté là ? » demande Weasley.

Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment. « Pas longtemps. »

Weasley ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais après avoir entendu la voix de Granger, il se bloque.

« Les garçons ? Pourriez-vous aller à l'extérieur, pour quelques minutes ? Je veux parler à Blaise, seule. »

Je rigole. « Suis-je un des "garçons" maintenant ? Ou suis-je simplement invisible ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy » dit Weasley.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui, donc je laisse glisser.

Il est face à Granger lorsqu'il parle. « Pourquoi... »

Potter l'interrompt en le tirant vers l'extérieur. « Ne pose pas de question » dit-il.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours Zabini ? » couine Weasley.

Je fais un pas de côté pour laisser passer Potter et Weasley.

« C'est mieux que la laisser seule avec Malefoy, au moins » dit Potter lorsqu'il passe devant moi.

« Hé, merci » je dis ironiquement, en tirant la porte pour la fermer.

Je passe devant mes « invités » et tombe dans mon canapé, mettant mes pieds sur la table basse. Potter et Weasley restent debout, ils ont l'air mal à l'aide. Et c'est normal. Après tout, ils n'ont pas leur place ici.

Je fais apparaître deux grands fauteuils verts. « Prenez un siège. »

Potter s'assied sur l'un d'entre eux. « Merci. »

Weasley ne veut pas s'asseoir, à la place il choisit de faire des cents pas derrière le fauteuil de Potter. Je les regarde tranquillement, et Potter semble mal à l'aise sous mon regard. Qu'est-ce qui le tracasse ?

Ensuite, je remarque qu'il évite mon regard.

Ah, il est effrayé par le fait que je puisse plonger une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Eh bien, il n'y a aucune information que j'espère obtenir de lui de toute manière, alors ce serait inutile.

Et puis, mes yeux se posent sur la fameuse cicatrice qu'il porte, une chose me frappe, la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a été intéressé par ce poignard si voyant. Il a déjà été établi que Potter est un descendant lointain de Ignotus, le troisième frère Peverell, donc le poignard doit être lui aussi un héritage, comme la cape d'invisibilité qui a été transmise au fil des ans. Et Voldemort a un penchant pour le choix des objets significatifs ou de valeur pour en faire des Horcruxes.

Je souris.

« Alors, Potter, quand prévois-tu de mettre fin à cette guerre ? Je pense que suffisamment de personnes ont trouvé la mort, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Fais attention, Malefoy » grogne Weasley.

« Je crois que tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, tu devrais tenir ta langue. Comme Blaise l'a dit, c'est ma maison. Ma maison, mes règles. Maintenant, assieds-toi. »

Potter regarde Weasley, qui s'assied enfin, puis il me répond. « Je n'ai pas vu Voldemort depuis un certain temps, donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui dire ce que je pensais de lui. »

« Eh bien, je vais te donner une information. Il a au moins fait un autre Horcrux. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que nous les avions tous » dit Potter dans l'incertitude. « Hermione a lu dans un livre qu'il était impossible d'avoir un si grand nombre... »

« Alors ce livre doit être réécrit. Sinon, Voldemort a fait l'impossible. »

« Tu mens » dit Weasley.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et quel intérêt j'aurais à vous mentir ? »

« Laisse tomber, Malefoy » s'exclame Potter.

Il fusille du regard son ami Weasley, sans doute pour le faire taire. Je me demande si un simple regard suffirait pour arrêter la belette de parler.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un de plus ? » me demande Potter.

« Il me l'a dit. »

« Il te l'a dit ! » laisse échapper Weasley.

Non, je suppose qu'un regard ce n'est pas assez, après tout.

« Il te l'a dit ? » poursuit-il. « Es-tu en haut sur la chaîne alimentaire ? »

« Oui, il me l'a dit » je réponds. « Je sais même où il peut être. »

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandissent. « Où ? »

« Je ne suis pas dans une humeur particulièrement partageuse aujourd'hui » dis-je.

Le visage de Potter pâlit à vu d'œil. « Pourquoi ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai juste pas envie. »

Maintenant, il semble en colère. « Nous devons mettre fin à la guerre afin de sauver des vies. Nous devons nous débarrasser de tout nouvel Horcrux qu'il aurait pu créer. Tu ne peux pas garder ce genre d'information juste parce que tu n'as pas envie de nous la faire partager. »

Je grimace. On dirait que son complexe du héros vient de refaire surface. « Bien sûr que je peux. L'information est dans ma tête » dis-je en tapant mon index sur ma tempe. « Personne ne peut me forcer à te le dire. »

« Tu as dit toi-même que suffisamment de gens sont morts » dit-il. « Plus tôt nous retrouvons cet Horcrux, et plus tôt des vies seront sauvées. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Potter semble tout à fait exaspéré.

« Ne sois pas idiot Malefoy » dit Weasley.

« Ne peux-tu pas garder ta bouche fermée Weasley. Et encore je reste poli. Tu fais partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis d'une si mauvaise humeur. Une petite partie, certes, mais un facteur contributif. »

« Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es d'une humeur massacrante ? Qui penses-tu être ? » exige de savoir Weasley en sautant de son siège.

« Attention Weasley, ne va pas trop loin avec mes nerfs » dis-je en faisant apparaître une brindille et jouant avec elle entre mes mains. « Si tu me fais chier, je pourrais juste » je brise la brindille en sa moitié « casser ta baguette en deux. »

Il me fusille du regard. « Tu ne le feras pas. »

« C'est ce que tu voudrais croire. Demande-moi de te prouver que je le ferais, et je serai heureux de te montrer. »

« Ron, oublie-le » dit Potter.

Je souris. « Ah Potter, le sauveur de ces dames. »

Le visage de Weasley est plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

« Je ne pense pas que tu fasses un très bon travail avec ton partenaire, là » je commente avec désinvolture.

Weasley laisse échapper un cri de frustration et se dirige vers ma chambre à coucher. Potter bondit hors du fauteuil, les yeux braqués sur moi, avant de se hâter vers son ami. Je suppose que c'est dans son intérêt d'essayer de réparer les ponts cassés. Je devrais probablement essayer d'être plus compréhensif avec eux. Mais je ne peux pas résister, je suis obligé de titiller la belette. Et il rend le jeu si facile et amusant pour moi.

« Ron, calme-toi. Il n'est pas utile de t'énerver de cette manière » dit-il.

Je me lève pour les suivre vers ma chambre, en prenant mon temps.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que cette sale fouine » j'entends dire Weasley.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était encore ma maison » dis-je.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je fais venir à moi leurs baguettes.

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui peut perdre son sang-froid, c'est moi. »

Potter me fusille du regard à nouveau. « Je n'ai rien fait Malefoy. Rends-moi ma baguette. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre Potter. À la fin de l'histoire, si tu as un choix à faire entre moi et Weasley, tu choisiras la belette » dis-je. « Alors excuse-moi si je préfère assurer ma propre sécurité en premier. »

Blaise se lève et se tourne pour me faire face, et je sens qu'il va essayer d'argumenter.

« Oui, toi aussi tu le choisirais lui » dis-je. « Ne me mens pas. »

Nous nous fixons pendant un long moment. C'est vrai, alors. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Si une bagarre doit éclater entre moi et Weasley, il prendra la défense de la belette. Des meilleurs potes, hein ?

« Malefoy, redonne-nous nos baguettes » me crie Potter.

« Ça ne servira à rien de toute manière » dit Blaise. « Une fois qu'il a touché les baguettes, elles sont pratiquement inutilisable contre lui, à moins que vous vouliez le titiller avec. »

« Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi tu ne nous les redonnes pas ? » me demande Potter.

« Parce qu'il s'agit d'un abruti, voilà pourquoi » dit Weasley.

Je l'ignore. « Je me sens mieux lorsque mes ennemis potentiels sont désarmés » je réponds à Potter.

Et parce que mes pouvoirs sont limités. Il est difficile de bloquer une magie, il m'a fallu deux ans pour réussir correctement à le faire. Je ne peux pas contrôler plus d'une baguette à la fois, et je dois surtout avoir touché la baguette très récemment dans le but de bloquer son pouvoir. Mais ils n'ont pas à le savoir.

« Vous avez entendu ? » dit Weasley. « Il vient juste de dire que nous étions ennemis. Je vous l'avais dit. »

« Tais-toi Weasley. Ne sais-tu pas lorsqu'il faut que tu t'arrêtes de parler ? » dit Blaise.

« Toi, espèce de... »

« Ron » s'exprime Potter sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Je me permets un petit rire. Potter ressemble à une mère qui tente de contrôler son enfant qui est sur le point de faire une crise de colère. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est efficace, Weasley croise les bras sur sa poitrine et braque son regard sur moi.

« Drago, donne-nous juste nos baguettes » dit Blaise.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te la rende, si elle ne t'est d'aucune utilité ? »

« Parce qu'elle me fait me sentir mieux » répond-il.

Alors Granger se met à parler. « Peut-être que vous devriez y aller. »

La belette la regarde horrifié. « Hermione... es-tu... eh bien tu ne devais pas rentrer avec nous ? »

Hmm, non. Pas alors que je peux faire quelque chose pour elle.

« Regarde-la » dit Blaise. « Elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse aller n'importe où ? »

Bon travail, Blaise.

« Hermione, veux-tu revenir avec nous ? » demande Potter.

« Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici » répond-elle.

C'est... surprenant. Je pensais devoir me battre pour la garder ici.

« Hermione, es-tu inconsciente ? C'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons » dit Weasley.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis encore dans la pièce, juste là » je fais remarquer en bougeant ma main.

Je suis sur le point de continuer pour leur dire que j'ai également toujours leurs baguettes en ma possession et que c'est le moment idéal pour mener à bien ma menace, mais Granger attrape mon regard, et son message est clair : tais-toi. Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy lorsqu'une femme donne des ordres silencieux comme ça.

Aoh, putain...

« Si réellement Malefoy avait l'intention de me tuer, il l'aurait fait ce matin, ou une autre fois lorsqu'il était avec moi » dit-elle à Weasley. « Il a eu énormément d'occasions de le faire. Il n'aurait pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Tout cela est vrai. Mais je suis toujours surpris qu'elle me défende contre la belette. Elle a beau nier qu'ils sont dans une relation, mais ils sont toujours des meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Là encore, Granger est logique et raisonnable. Si la raison est de mon côté, elle sera de mon côté. Cela n'a rien de personnel.

« Drago, donne-nous nos baguettes. Nous allons en avoir besoin pour transplaner » dit Blaise.

Très bien, je leur rends.

J'ouvre ma main et fais léviter chaque baguette à son propriétaire en même temps. Lorsqu'ils ont tous leurs baguettes en main, Potter attrape Weasley et le tire dans le salon.

« Salut Hermione ! » crie-t-il en sortant.

« Salut Harry ! » répond Granger.

Je la regarde, me demandant comment sonnerait mon prénom lorsqu'elle le ferait rouler sur sa langue.

Puis une main se crochète autour de mon bras, et je suis traîné hors de ma chambre. Enfoiré de Blaise.

« Je te l'emprunte juste une seconde, et puis tu pourras le récupérer juste après » dit-il lorsque nous sortons. « D'accord Hermione ? »

Il ferme la porte et je me tourne pour me rendre compte que Potter et Weasley sont encore dans le salon.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous les deux ? » je demande.

« Blaise » répond Potter.

« Vous deux vous pouvez partir. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes » dit Blaise.

Potter hoche la tête et saisit le bras de Weasley, ils transplanent.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je pensais que Weasley savait transplaner tout seul. »

« Ouais, il peut le faire. Je pense juste que Harry était inquiet du fait qu'il puisse se désartibuler, il est trop énervé pour le moment. »

Logique, je suppose. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » je lui demande.

« Je voulais juste t'avertir. Si quelque chose arrive à Hermione alors qu'elle est sous ta surveillance, je reviens. »

« C'est tout ? » Je me moque. « J'ai cru pendant un instant que ça pourrait être quelque chose d'important. »

« Drago, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te connais bien. »

Nos regards se croisent un instant, et je me demande si jamais rien ne sera plus pareil. Mais je sais déjà qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Nous sommes tous les deux marqués. Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

« Très bien » dis-je. « Mais si je suis honnête avec toi, tu ferais mieux d'être honnête avec moi. »

« Très bien. »

Je le regarde avec méfiance. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi facilement.

« La réponse à ta question est oui » je lâche finalement.

Il secoue la tête. « Même après tout ce temps ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Et toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais même pas. »

« Eh bien, si quelqu'un pouvait attirer ton attention, ça ne peut être que Granger » dis-je. « Mais elle ne correspond pas exactement à ton type habituel. »

« Ne porte pas de jugement sur ce qu'est ou n'est pas mon type de fille. »

« Ai-je tort ? »

« Non ».

« Et voilà ! » dis-je, en souriant.

« Drago, puisque nous sommes honnêtes, je vais juste te dire ce que je pense. Dans mon esprit, tu es toujours mon meilleur pote. Ce qui est arrivé il y a trois ans... C'est fini et bien fini. Pour autant que je sache, nous sommes encore amis. »

« Aucune objection à cela. »

« Je sais qu'Hermione a pris possession de ton esprit depuis un certain temps, donc... »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ta putain de pitié Blaise. Penses-tu vraiment que cela me ferait plaisir venant de toi ? Et tu dis que je suis ton meilleur ami. »

« Regarde-moi, elle n'est pas stupide. Et tes actions ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Elle va te poser des questions là-dessus d'ailleurs. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à lui dire la vérité, il vaut mieux que tu aies une bonne explication à lui fournir » dit Blaise.

« Merci pour le tuyau, tu es vraiment un petit curieux, bordel. Avec Granger... il ne s'agit pas de nous, mais de ce qu'elle veut. Donc ne commence pas à penser au sacrifice de soi. »

Il sourit. « Tu me connais. Je n'irais jamais sur cette voie. Je suis trop égoïste pour cela. »

« C'est un mensonge, et nous le savons tous les deux » dis-je.

Il hoche la tête, toujours souriant.

« Donne à Potter un message pour moi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Dis-lui que j'aurai une livraison spéciale pour lui d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

Blaise hoche la tête. « Livraison spéciale, fin de la semaine. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Juste une dernière chose, pas pour Potter, pour toi. »

« Oui ? »

« Garde un œil sur Weasley » dis-je.

Il rit. « Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Il n'est peut-être pas être l'un des plus brillants, mais c'est un bon duelliste. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'apprécie plus que cela. »

« Ce que je savais déjà. Je fais chambre commune avec lui et Harry depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est inoffensif » dit Blaise.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il attend juste le bon moment, sa chance » dis-je.

« Eh bien, si quelqu'un est vraiment en train de le faire chier en ce moment, c'est toi. Donc, je serais plus inquiet pour moi-même, si j'étais toi. »

« Garde un œil sur lui, veux-tu ? »

« Très bien, très bien » répond-t-il. « Tu es aussi têtu que ma grand-mère. »

« Ta gueule et sors d'ici avant que je t'envoie un sort. »

Il rit à nouveau. « Salut Drago. »

« Salut mon pote. »

Lorsqu'il est enfin parti, je m'assieds sur le canapé pendant une minute.

C'est le plus... le plus normal des moments, c'est la première fois depuis le début de la guerre que je me sens aussi bien. Je ne peux pas dire combien cela m'a manqué d'avoir un meilleur ami, un confident. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas assis avec quelqu'un pour discuter en toute franchise.

Mensonge, tromperie, Occlumancie, c'est ce qu'a été ma vie. Et j'en suis bien malade.

Je vais m'arranger pour avoir le poignard pour Potter.

Avant, je ne voulais vraiment pas divulguer les informations de dépit, amer que Granger ne me regarde pas de la façon dont elle les regarde. Mais après plusieurs réflexions, je décide que ce serait mieux si je pouvais offrir le poignard à Potter moi-même. La dernière fois qu'il était proche du Chemin de Traverse, il a été blessé, presque à mort.

Oui, ce sera plus sûr si j'y vais.

Puis je me souviens que Granger est toujours dans ma chambre, toute seule. Elle est en sécurité, mais elle doit s'ennuyer. Et mourir de faim. Je vais demander à Naree de venir ici et de s'occuper d'elle. Je lui ordonnerai aussi de ne donner aucune information sur la localisation du lieu. Je me suis toujours senti plus en sécurité parce que j'étais la seule personne qui connaissait ce lieu, mais maintenant que j'ai laissé la belette ici, c'est normal que je permettre à mon fidèle compagnon d'entrer. Naree sera en mesure de prendre soin d'elle, je ne sais pas ce que je vais avoir à faire ou combien de temps ça va prendre pour obtenir le poignard chez Barjow et Beurk.

Le voyage vers le manoir est très rapide, et après avoir donné des ordres à Naree pour préparer et servir un dîner copieux à Granger, je lève ma baguette pour revenir dans le salon.

Je me retourne et regarde ma porte de chambre fermée. Elle est à une si petite distance de moi. Et selon toute vraisemblance, elle attend sans doute que je revienne. Je devrais au moins lui faire savoir que je pars.

Soupirant, je marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre.

Elle me donne un petit sourire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est... nerveuse ?

« Tu es de retour » dit-elle doucement.

Son attitude à mon égard me semble différente. Je me demande ce qui a incité ce changement, s'il y en a vraiment un. Elle a l'air plus accessible que ce que je ne l'ai jamais vue, ce qui m'invite naturellement à ce que je sois plus méfiant vis à vis d'elle.

« Oui, mais seulement pour un moment. Je dois y aller. »

Son sourire vacille brièvement. « Déjà ? »

Mon cœur tressaute. Elle ne veut pas me laisser partir.

« Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire. »

« Quand reviendras-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en vas tout de suite ? »

Je hoche la tête une fois.

« Alors... » elle lève la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux « ... prends soin de toi Malefoy. »

Le scintillement dans ses yeux, c'est un miracle pour moi. Elle a l'air inquiète pour moi, de mon bien-être. Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette pensée, et peu importe combien mon esprit me réprimande pour cette réaction, je n'arrive pas à arrêter la chaleur d'augmenter.

« Je le ferai » je lui réponds. « Salut Granger. »

.

**Sont-y pas mignons tous les deux! A demain pour un autre chapitre!**

**Bizzz**

**Niv**


	42. Chapitre 41 H

**Comme promis un autre chapitre aujourd'hui!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture****  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 41**

**.  
><strong>

Parfois, je souhaite pouvoir arrêter de penser et juste faire ce que j'ai envie au moment présent. Harry et Ron semblent très bien s'en sortir sans avoir à penser des millions de fois. Pourquoi dois-je penser à ce point ?

Mais c'est dans ma nature de penser avant d'agir. Je ne peux pas changer. Pas autant que je voudrais, du moins.

Donc, je suis ici, profitant de la distraction de Blaise, essayant de trouver une solution à mon problème : dois-je ou n'ai-je pas à faire face à Malefoy au sujet de ses sentiments potentiels pour moi ?

Il semble parfaitement satisfait de la situation actuelle, et lui demander serait pire probablement - rayons cette idée, définitivement - la situation instable que nous connaissons actuellement, ne mérite certainement pas que je joue avec, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Mais il y en a trop. Trop de choses sont arrivées pour moi pour simplement ignorer tout cela. Il ne peut pas naturellement passer du stade où il est dégoûté par mon sang sale, à sauver ma vie et prendre soin de moi dans un tel laps de temps. Mais si Blaise a dit la vérité, cela signifie que Malefoy ressent ce genre de sentiment depuis une longue période, et me voir de nouveau à fait remonter à la surface ces émotions.

L'idée est ridicule pour moi. Je sais ce qu'on disait de moi. C'est carrément risible de penser que cela est possible, en apparence au moins, l'irrésistible Drago Malefoy serait intéressé par l'autoritaire, la commandante aux cheveux hirsutes et aux dents longues Hermione Granger. Bon c'est vrai que je ne suis plus un castor aux longues dents. Mais encore, la disparité entre nous est tellement grande.

Logiquement, donc, cela ne devrait pas me déranger s'il me dit que ces sentiments n'ont jamais existé. C'est ce qui est à prévoir. Mais c'est bizarre, je sais que je vais me sentir déçue lorsqu'il le fera. S'il admet que ce qu'a dit Blaise est vrai, je pense que je serai en état de choc.

Dois-je le rejeter ?

Harry et Ron ne peuvent pas le supporter. Il est Malefoy. Je suis surprise que mon premier réflexe n'ait pas été de rejeter l'idée d'être avec à l'instant présent. Je suppose que c'est parce que tout cela est purement théorique pour le moment, lorsque cela se passera réellement... J'agirai certainement par réflexe et dirai que c'est impossible.

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et il est debout dans l'embrasure.

Mon Dieu, que suis-je censée faire ?

Je dessine un faible sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Tu es de retour » dis-je.

Ses yeux me scrutent, il semble bien incertain. « Oui, mais seulement pour un moment » répond-il. « Je dois y aller. »

Je sens que mon sourire s'évanouit. Je devrais probablement me sentir soulagée qu'il parte, parce que comme cela je pourrais éviter de lui poser la question, mais bizarrement, je suis déçue qu'il parte.

Oh, non. Ne viens-je pas de répondre moi-même à la question ? Maintenant je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de le rejeter...

Si vraiment il ressent la même chose que moi.

« Déjà ? » je demande.

« Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire. »

« Quand reviendras-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en vas tout de suite ? »

Il hoche la tête.

Pourquoi si tôt, j'ai envie de lui demander. Mais cela pourrait très bien être quelque chose qu'il doit faire pour Voldemort.

Je déplace mon regard vers son visage pour pouvoir enregistrer la couleur de ses yeux.

« Alors prends soin de toi, Malefoy. »

Son expression est illisible, et encore une fois j'aimerais avoir accès à ses pensées. Si seulement il n'était pas un aussi puissant Occlumens.

« Je le ferai » dit-il. « Salut Granger. »

Je cligne des yeux une fois, il n'est plus là.

Il y a un vide bizarre dans ma poitrine lorsque je regarde l'espace où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes. Wow... Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte à quel point je n'avais pas envie qu'il me quitte.

Je décide que c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas être seule, Malefoy ne pourrait pas me manquer autant que ça. Je n'aime pas rester seule dans une maison vide. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sentir ses bras autour de moi. Je suis juste réticente à être seule dans cette maison.

Pfff, je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre. C'est pathétique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, me surprenant. Mes yeux se baissent pour voir un elfe de maison debout dans l'embrasure, il est hésitant.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger » dit-il. « Naree est là pour vous servir. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « D'où viens-tu ? »

« Maître m'a donné des ordres. Naree doit attendre que Miss Granger termine son repas avant de répondre à n'importe laquelle de ses questions. »

Naree, l'elfe de maison fait claquer ses doigts, et un grand plateau chargé d'assiettes remplies d'aliments flotte dans les airs. J'ai immédiatement l'eau à la bouche, avec toutes ses pensées dans ma tête, j'ai presque oublié que je pouvais avoir faim. J'enregistre mes questions pour plus tard et me concentre sur la nourriture qui a été préparée pour moi.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai fini de manger, et Naree fait léviter le plateau hors de la salle. Puis il s'incline respectueusement.

« Miss Granger peut poser des questions maintenant. Naree est prêt à répondre. »

« Peux-tu déjà juste m'appeler Hermione ? » je demande.

« Naree ne veux pas être irrespectueux envers quelqu'un que le Maître tient en haute estime. »

« Explique-moi comment il me tient en « haute estime ». »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que Naree voit la maison du Maître » dit l'elfe de maison. « Naree a pu avoir ce privilège parce que Miss Granger est là. »

Le plus en plus de preuves me montrent qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'il se soucie de moi.

« Travailles-tu pour tous les Malefoy ? » je demande. « Ou sers-tu un seul maître ? »

« Naree doit prendre les commandes de toute la famille de Maître Drago. Mais les ordres du Maître priment sur tous les autres. »

« Et quelles sont les choses que tu dois faire dès maintenant ? »

« Naree doit prendre ses ordres auprès de Miss Granger jusqu'au retour du Maître. »

Intéressant. Malefoy a laissé un elfe de maison pour moi ? Je suppose que je pourrais profiter de cela, Naree semble être son serviteur personnel, alors il doit en savoir un peu plus que moi sur Malefoy.

« Quelle est ton opinion sur Malefoy ? » je lui demande. « Comment est-ce qu'il te traite ? »

L'elfe de maison regarde ses pieds en hésitant. « Le Maître a dit de ne pas vous en dire trop sur lui. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande ton avis, et sur la façon dont tu es traité » dis-je.

Naree me regarde avec suspicion, et il semble qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance. Mais un instant plus tard, il commence à parler.

« Naree aime faire plaisir au Maître. Naree est beaucoup mieux loti que les autres elfes de maison. Maître ne punit jamais Naree. »

Jamais ? C'est surprenant, étant donné l'éducation de Malefoy dans une maison où l'élitisme est encouragé. Je me souviens de l'état horrible dans lequel était Dobby et regarde de plus près Naree. Il ne porte aucune trace de maltraitance, et tandis qu'il porte toujours une taie d'oreiller, elle est parfaitement propre.

« Vraiment ? »

Naree hoche la tête. « Maître pardonne même Naree quand il est forcé... forcé... »

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque les yeux de Naree se remplissent de larmes. « Qui t'oblige à faire quoi ? » Je demande doucement. « Est-ce que Malefoy te force à… »

« Non, pas le maître ! »

« Alors qui ? »

« Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, il punit Maître en forçant Naree à le punir. »

Cela n'a pas de sens. « Mais... si Malefoy est ton maître, alors comment Voldemort peut-il t'ordonner de le punir ? »

« C'est Maître qui donne l'ordre. Naree ne peut pas désobéir. »

Puis l'elfe de maison se met à pleurer de grosses larmes.

« Oh, Naree se sent horrible ! »

« S'il te plaît, Naree, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer » dis-je doucement. Je voudrais pouvoir au moins lui taper dans le dos pour le consoler, mais je ne peux pas descendre du lit, et il est encore debout à quelques mètres de moi. « Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne te blâmait pas pour ça. »

« Mais Naree se blâme lui-même ! » dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. « Naree déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres » renifle-t-il.

Je suis surprise de voir combien le serviteur de Malefoy se soucie de lui. Assurément, cela reflète la façon dont Malefoy traite Naree, surtout en comparaison à la façon dont les autres elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy sont soignés. Mais et si Malefoy avait dit à Naree de venir ici avec l'ordre de me faire croire qu'il était une bonne personne ? Je regarde plus attentivement Naree pour voir qu'il s'essuie le nez sur le bord de sa taie d'oreiller. Si ce qu'il a dit n'est pas la vérité, alors il est un très bon acteur.

« Naree est très désolé » dit l'elfe de maison. « Il s'est emporté. »

« Tout va bien » dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Est-ce que Malefoy t'a dit quand il sera de retour ? »

Naree secoue la tête, les grandes oreilles tombant adorablement. « Est-ce que Miss Granger veut quelque chose ? Naree peut vous le donner. »

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas assise avec un livre, alors je décide de lui en demander un. Naree hoche la tête, apparemment ragaillardi par le fait que j'ai besoin de lui pour obtenir quelque chose, et d'un claquement de doigt il disparaît.

Dix secondes plus tard, il est de retour dans la chambre avec un grand volume et me le présente.

L'Histoire de Poudlard.

« C'est un de mes livres préférés » je dis en le prenant de ses mains.

Il sourit largement. « Naree se souvient. Maître lui en a déjà parlé. »

« Malefoy t'as mentionné que L'Histoire de Poudlard était un de mes livres préférés ? » je demande surprise.

Naree hoche la tête. « Le Maître a dit que c'était l'un des livres les plus ennuyeux qu'il ait jamais lus. Mais il ne laisse pas Naree mettre son propre livre dans la bibliothèque. »

Il me faut un petit moment pour me rappeler que Naree parle de la bibliothèque du manoir, bien sûr une bâtisse de cette taille comporte une bibliothèque privée.

« Où le garde-t-il, si ce n'est pas dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Dans sa chambre, bien sûr » dit Naree me faisant comprendre que la réponse est évidente.

Mon Dieu, c'est presque trop évident. S'il ne se soucie pas de ce livre, je ne vois pas les raisons pourquoi il garderait dans sa chambre ce livre si ce n'est pour se rappeler d'une certaine lectrice... Trop, trop évident. Je me demande si Malefoy fait cela dans le but de mettre le fouillis dans ma tête. Cela semble certainement beaucoup plus plausible que la possibilité qu'il m'aime vraiment.

Mais qui irait à de telles extrémités pour une farce ? Je doute fortement qu'il risquerait sa vie pour me faire croire qu'il m'aime.

Si je continue à penser à cela, ma tête va exploser. Je devrais lui faire face, lui parler dès la prochaine fois qu'il revient. C'est fatigant, les questions tournent encore et encore dans ma tête sans nouvelles conclusions, sans réponse de sa part, il n'y a aucune façon que je puisse arriver à une réponse définitive.

Pfff, Blaise à raison. Je suis dans le déni. C'est tellement évident.

Mais j'ai encore l'impression que je devrais lui faire face à ce sujet. Il y a encore une petite chance pour que ce ne soit tout simplement que dans mon imagination. C'est probablement juste moi, je suis dans le déni, mais je suppose que le doute ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné une réponse sans ambiguïté à ma question.

Je vais devoir serrer les dents et poser la question.

Je lève les yeux pour voir que Naree a disparu.

Avec un soupir, j'ouvre le livre à la première page, et l'humidité, cette odeur familière envahit mes narines. Cela me fait du bien d'enfin pouvoir tenir un livre entre les mains. Avec ce livre, je peux sortir Malefoy de ma tête, pendant au moins une bonne heure ou peut-être deux.

.

**Je pensais que le chapitre précédent plairait un peu plus... J'espère que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas même s'il est beaucoup plus court!**

**La suite dans la semaine, mais je ne veut pas trop m'avancer pour le jour exacte, je ne sais pas du tout quand est ce que je pourrai pianote de nouveau sur les touches de mon ordi!**

**En attendant j'attends vos impressions!**

**Bizz**

**Ps: Ah oui j'oubliais, on a atteint les 300 reviews, c'est pas merveilleux ça! Et avec ce chapitre, plus de 100 000 mots écrit par Eliza. Et nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié! Ça laisse rêveur!  
><strong>


	43. Chapitre 42 H

**Hello Everybody ! Comment vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Pour ma part tout roule… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous ces messages et ces ajouts en Fav. C'est très motivant pour traduire la suite ! **

**So, Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Rar**

**.**

**Lizandra** : J'adore ton message, heureusement que c'est tout de même une Drogue soft ! Quoique…

**Laeti** : Moi je l'aime bien Blaise, tu ne va pas l'aimer dans la suite, mais je suis certaine qu'à la fin tu finira par l'apprécier un tio peu ! La poignard, c'est une des questions de ce chapitre. Tu verra ta réponse en lisant le 45 je crois !

**Kayachan** : Tes messages me font toujours aussi sourire ! Merci de toujours laisser une petite trace de ton passage !

Tu m'avais envoyer une review, ne t'en fais pas et puis si tu oublie ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Bon et bien je te souhaite bon courage pour ton partiel et je croise les doigts et tout ce que je peux ! Ce chapitre va te plaire et le prochain aussi!

Bizzz

**Rowy **: Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu plat pour les chapitres précédent. Mais je te rassure, avec ce chapitre et le prochain, tu ne peut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien ! Merci et bonne lecture

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'essaie de poster assez régulièrement, de sorte que les lecteurs soit satisfait ! Bonne lecture !

**Gaa** : lol… Contente de te revoir parmi nous ! ) La suite va te plaire, même beaucoup te plaire !

.

**Chapitre 42**

.  
>Je bâille, je suis un peu endormie.<p>

J'ai du mal à rester éveillée, je suis tellement fatiguée.

Cela fait trois jours que je suis dans la maison de Drago. Il est parti depuis les trois jours. La nuit dernière et celle encore d'avant, il est venu tard dans la nuit pour jeter un coup d'œil sur moi et pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé lorsqu'il est venu que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui poser ma question.

Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je suis lâche que je n'ai toujours pas pu lui demander.

Je peux me lever et marcher un petit peu maintenant, mais je ne peux toujours pas transplaner, je n'ai pas encore récupéré ma baguette. La nuit dernière, il m'a promis qu'il me la ramènerait ce soir, mais il ne s'est pas encore manifesté.

Je me suis alors un peu améliorée avec les sorts sans baguette. Trois jours c'est long, et bien que j'aie passé la plupart de la première journée au lit, Naree m'a apporté quelques petits objets dans la chambre pour que je puisse pratiquer la lévitation, lancer des sorts simples ainsi que la métamorphose.

Mais au-delà de ça et de la lecture, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à faire. C'est ennuyant. La nuit dernière, j'ai demandé à Drago s'il laisserait Harry, Ron, et Blaise venir me rendre visite à nouveau, mais il est extrêmement têtu. Je n'ai même pas osé lui demander s'il me laisserait partir à présent.

Je ne suis pas sûre moi-même d'avoir envie de le quitter. C'est comme un petit paradis ici. Je peux presque faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de guerre en cours en dehors de ces murs, que Voldemort n'était pas là-bas à détruire des villes et en train de tuer des Moldus et des milliers de personnes dans le monde. Presque.

Je soupire et roule sur mon dos, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Quand est-ce que Drago sera là ? Je veux le voir avant de m'endormir.

La porte de la chambre s'entrebâille, laissant un filet de lumière passer, et je décide sur un coup de tête de faire semblant de dormir. J'espère qu'il ne pensera pas qu'il me dérange, j'ai très envie de lui parler. Peut-être que s'il n'a pas l'air si fatigué, je lui parlerai de ses sentiments.

Alors je sens le lit s'affaisser sous son poids lorsqu'il s'assied à côté de moi. Je me dis alors qu'il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, mais alors sa main se dirige doucement dans mes cheveux, et ma curiosité est piquée au vif. Je garde les yeux fermés et attends de voir ce qu'il va faire.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, la caressant doucement, et je sens ma peau se réchauffer. Son pouce retrace mon sourcil, puis frôle ma paupière dans un contact léger comme une plume. Alors sa main glisse un peu sur mon visage, et ses lèvres se pressent contre mon front.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, si fort que je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà entendu.

Puis j'entends sa voix basse, presque inaudible.

« Bonne nuit, Granger. »

Lorsque sa main quitte mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux et m'en empare. Il se crispe immédiatement, et je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela.

« Drago... »

Avant que je puisse dire autre chose, il y a un craquement à l'extérieur, suivi immédiatement par un fracas. Surpris, il retire sa main de la mienne, et les lumières s'allument dans la chambre.

Harry s'égosille, « Malefoy, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Drago est déjà sur ses pieds. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Square Grimmaurd, des Mangemorts y sont. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour t'expliquer... viens avec moi. »

Drago fronce les sourcils. « Te suivre ? Comment puis-je... »

Je sors du lit rapidement, alarmée. Des Mangemorts au square Grimmaurd ?

« Drago, as-tu apporté ma baguette ? » je lui demande.

« Tu n'y vas pas » dit-il avec force.

« Tu ne m'arrêteras pas » je réponds tout aussi fermement. « Accio Baguette ! »

Ma baguette jaillit d'une des poches intérieures de sa robe, et il me fusille du regard.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Hermione ! Si tu veux venir, s'il te plaît sois prudente » dit Harry.

Puis il transplane. Avant que Drago puisse protester un peu plus, je disparais à mon tour. Je me présente à la porte du square Grimmaurd une seconde plus tard et cours vers la porte. Des sorts sont tirés dans toutes les directions, et il est difficile de donner un sens à ce chaos.

J'esquive un sort et en lance moi-même à de nombreux Mangemorts qui portent ces satanés masques se trouvant dans le couloir. Fred et Angelina font équipe contre quelques Mangemorts dans les escaliers, et j'entends des sons de lutte dans la cuisine.

Que s'est-il passé ? Comment sont-ils entrés ?

Harry a jeté un bouclier de protection autour de lui et se précipite à plat ventre sur le sol. Les sorts rebondissent sur le bouclier sans danger, et il me fait signe d'entrer.

« C'est Ginny ! » me dit-il.

Bien sûr, il ferait n'importe quoi pour Ginny. Je tire un sortilège de mort sur un Mangemort et en désarme un autre avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmener autre part ? »

« Je ne sais pas où elle pourrait être en sécurité ! » crie-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme.

Puis Tonks me pousse sur le côté, et un sortilège de Mort frappe le mur derrière moi, là où ma tête se trouvait.

« De rien ! » dit-elle lorsqu'elle saute derrière moi et envoie des sortilèges à divers Mangemorts.

Je me remets sur mes pieds et le dos collé à celui de Tonks, envoyant au tapis les Mangemorts les plus proches de moi.

« Nous avons été attaqués à la maison ! » m'informe Tonks.

Je suis choquée, et je tiens à en demander plus, mais il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de temps pour des explications.

« Et McGonagall ? » je lui demande.

« Avada Kedavra ! » elle aboie fortement. Puis elle répond, « Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que Harry allait... »

Elle grogne, et au même moment, je sens son poids se jeter contre moi, et je viens voler vers l'avant, juste contre le Mangemort le plus proche. Il est pris par surprise, et je l'assomme avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Tonks est derrière moi en un instant.

«... vérifier chez McGonagall ! » termine-t-elle.

Le sortilège de Stupéfix rebondit sur moi et frappe le Mangemort qui l'a tiré, et je rejoins Harry dans son espace de protection, il tient dans ses bras sa petite amie.

« Où sont les autres, et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? »

« Beaucoup d'entre eux transplanent et reviennent, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs ! » répond-il. « Je pense que ceux qui sont allés chez McGonagall ne sont pas revenus ! »

Je porte mon regard sur Ginny. Elle ne semble pas avoir de marques visibles sur le corps, mais son visage est déformé par la douleur, et il fait presque mal à regarder.

« Amène-la chez McGonagall. Je vous couvre, vas-y ! »

Harry la soulève dans ses bras et court hors de l'espace qu'il avait créé. Immédiatement, un certain nombre de sortilèges de Mort volent vers sa tête, et j'utilise plusieurs Charmes du Bouclier très puissants pour absorber ceux qui auraient pu l'atteindre.

Lorsque Harry est sur le point de parvenir à la porte, un Mangemort se glisse sur son chemin, mais l'homme est immédiatement envoyé contre un mur et Harry se précipite sur le palier. Dès qu'il est en dehors de la limite du sort d'Anti-transplanage, il disparaît. Blaise fait quelques pas vers l'homme qu'il vient d'étourdir et tire un sortilège de Mort pour l'achever.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » exige-t-il de savoir en envoyant des sorts non-formulés.

A-t-il vraiment besoin d'une réponse à cette question ?

Je maîtrise deux Mangemorts de plus pour libérer le chemin qui me mènera à Blaise. Puis un Stupéfix m'atteint presque et est dévié vers le côté par mon pendentif en forme de cœur. Pris au dépourvu par le changement de direction soudain du sort, Blaise est touché et s'effondre au sol. Je cours vers lui et m'agenouille près de lui, le cœur dévie plusieurs sorts qui sont dirigés vers nous.

« McGonagall, c'est bon ! » crie Harry.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa réapparition. J'agite ma baguette, me déplaçant avec Blaise jusqu'à la porte, et je sors après lui. Un sortilège de Mort vient droit sur moi, mais avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre, je me sens oppressée, je suis en train de transplaner.

La chose suivante que je remarque c'est que je me tiens debout dans le salon de McGonagall. La maison semble être deux fois plus grande que la dernière fois que je suis venue, il n'y a plus aucun meuble, au lieu de cela elle est remplie avec de nombreux brancards.

« Hermione ! »

Je me tourne juste à temps pour sentir les bras de Ron m'encercler. Je lui tapote le dos et attends qu'il me libère.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » demande Harry en arrivant derrière moi.

« J'arrive juste de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Justin est avec moi. Maman et Charlie sont restés là-bas, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre essaierait de transplaner. »

« Y a-t-il beaucoup de Mangemorts ? » je demande en faisant léviter le corps inconscient de Blaise sur une civière inoccupée.

Il secoue la tête. « Pas autant qu'il y en avait au square Grimmaurd. »

« Nous devons y retourner » dis-je. « Pour aider. »

« Vous ne pourrez certainement pas en faire plus » dit McGonagall sévèrement.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir qu'elle est apparue entre deux brancards.

Puis Ron hoquette. « Ginny ! »

Il se précipite un peu plus vers les brancards, et Harry le suit.

« Ginny ira bien » j'entends dire une voix familière, je regarde par-dessus pour voir Madame Pomfresh travailler sur les personnes blessées dans les brancards.

« Pourquoi pas ? » je demande à McGonagall.

« J'ai déjà parlé à tous les combattants, sauf au square Grimmaurd, c'était ma prochaine destination » dit-elle. « Tout le monde va venir ici dès que possible. Vous devez garder un œil ouvert, au cas où un Mangemort agrippe quelqu'un qui transplane ici, vous aurez à le tuer immédiatement. »

Je hoche la tête. « Vous revenez après ? »

« Non. Après mon arrêt au square Grimmaurd, je dois contacter Kingsley. Bonne chance, Miss Granger. »

« Vous aussi professeur. »

Elle sourit tristement avant de transplaner, je suis encore debout dans la salle, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce que Shacklebolt n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus urgent pour le moment.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au square Grimmaurd ? » je demande aux garçons.

Je pointe ma baguette sur Blaise. Enervatum. Ses yeux s'ouvrent presque instantanément, et il se relève.

« Hermione, es-tu... Où... »

« Nous sommes chez McGonagall » lui dis-je. Puis je repense à Harry et Ron, qui n'ont pas répondu à ma question. « Qu'est-il arrivé au square Grimmaurd ? » je me répète.

Harry regarde Ron et soupire. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il.

« Ron ? »

Ron se lèche les lèvres rapidement, et je sens qu'il est nerveux, depuis le temps qu'on est amis, je remarque facilement ses habitude nerveuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ron ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ron ? » dit Blaise.

« J'ai juste... je n'ai pas été très prudent. C'était... c'était stupide, vraiment » dit Ron en traînant les pieds.

« C'était stupide, ou tu es stupide ? »

« Blaise, pas maintenant » je lui dis. « Ron, explique-toi. »

Il soupire, mais ne parle pas.

« Ronald Weasley, explique-toi tout de suite » dis-je fermement.

Puis le cœur contre ma poitrine se met à chauffer, et je me détourne des garçons.

« Hermione ? » dit Harry interrogateur.

Nous sommes distraits par une forte détonation, et je regarde par dessus mon épaule pour voir que Fred et Angelina ont fait leur apparition. Fred s'appuie fortement contre Angelina et proteste bruyamment.

« Non, non, laisse-moi y retourner ! »

Comme Angelina aboie sévèrement une réponse à Fred, je sors le pendentif de sous ma chemise et le retourne pour regarder l'arrière. Un seul mot : Reviens. Oh mon dieu, Drago. Je l'avais oublié lui. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu au square Grimmaurd avec Harry et moi ?

Mais la réponse est évidente. L'endroit grouillait de Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait pas venir, nous aider et se montrer.

Je replace le charme sous mes vêtements et me retourne pour voir que Harry, Ron et Angelina sont à la lutte avec Fred pour le mettre sur une civière. Ses jambes saignent abondamment.

« Drago t'a dit quoique ce soit ? » me demande Blaise alors que je propose mon aide aux autres pour calmer Fred.

« Quoi ? »

« Il nous a montré le collier qui lui sert à communiquer avec toi » dit Blaise. « Ce qui signifie que tu dois aussi en avoir un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soupire. « Il veut que je revienne. »

Ron parle immédiatement. « Non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas. Tu es enfin sortie de là, tu ne peux pas y retourner tout de suite. »

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais nous sommes une nouvelle fois distraits lorsque les hurlements de Fred se font entendre.

« Laissez-moi y aller ! George est encore... »

« Ferme-la Fred ! » dit Angelina avec colère. Elle pointe sa baguette sur Fred et le stupéfixe. Puis elle transplane, très probablement pour retourner au square Grimmaurd pour ramener George.

« Hermione, n'y retourne pas » dit Ron.

« Non, nous devrions tous y retourner » dit Blaise.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron.

« La maison de McGonagall... ce n'est pas une solution pour tous les membres de l'Ordre. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un maximum d'espace, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions mettre en place de nouveaux lieux sécurisés. La maison de Drago est très sécurisée » les raisonne Blaise.

« Mais c'est chez Malefoy. »

« Ouais, cela ne signifie pas grand chose pour moi, car il a été mon meilleur ami durant la plus grande partie de ma vie. »

Harry hoche la tête. « C'est logique. Nous devrions... »

« Pensez-vous honnêtement que Malefoy ouvrira sa maison à l'Ordre ? » dit sarcastiquement Ron. « Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser ce lieu comme une maison en toute sécurité. C'est ridicule. »

« Il nous a déjà laissé entrer une fois » dit Blaise. « Nous pouvons le convaincre de laisser simplement entrer des gens qu'il a déjà emmenés là-bas. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà quatre personnes dont McGonagall n'aura pas à se soucier. »

« Je ne veux pas partir sans Ginny » dit Harry.

Il se lève près de sa civière, lui tenant la main.

Le charme me brûle encore, mais je sais que Drago ne peut pas avoir plus à me dire que « reviens ».

Ensuite, il y a un pop léger à droite derrière moi, et je me retourner pour voir Mrs Weasley, essoufflée, mais par ailleurs parfaitement en bonne santé.

« Maman ! » dit Ron.

« Où sont Fred, George et Ginny ? » demande Mrs Weasley.

« George est toujours au square Grimmaurd » dit Harry.

Le visage de Mme Weasley blanchit à vue d'œil, mais je prends sa main à temps pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne puisse transplaner.

« Je pense qu'Angelina est en train de s'occuper de cela » lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron surpris.

Les garçons regardent autour d'eux, pour une raison quelconque, il semble que je sois la seule qui ait remarqué son départ.

Puis Charlie apparaît.

« Avez-vous renoncé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ? » demande Harry.

« McGonagall nous a prévenus qu'elle avait dit à chacun de venir ici, donc nous avons pensé que personne d'autre ne se montrerait là-bas » explique Charlie.

Mrs Weasley se déplace pour se tenir de l'autre côté de la civière de Ginny, la regardant tristement.

Je me tourne vers Blaise, Harry et Ron.

« Permettez-moi d'y aller en premier. Pour lui demander s'il nous permet de rester » dis-je.

« Demande-lui si Ginny peut venir » dit Harry. « Nous ne pouvons pas l'y conduire à moins qu'il ne lui dise l'emplacement. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Avez-vous tous perdu la raison ? » demande Ron. « C'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons. »

Charlie fronce les sourcils. « De quoi tous les quatre êtes-vous en train de parler ? »

« C'est... compliqué » dis-je. « Je pars. Vous trois expliquez à Charlie et à Mme Weasley, d'accord ? »

Lorsque je lève ma baguette magique pour transplaner, Ron saisit mon bras et me tire vers lui.

« Non Hermione, n'y va pas » dit-il.

« Nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre, Ronald. Il est temps pour nous d'aller de l'avant, de mettre de côtés nos différents stupides et de commencer à travailler ensemble. La maison est sûre, et s'il est possible pour nous de rester là-bas et de faciliter les choses ici, je vais essayer » dis-je. « Maintenant, laisse-moi y aller. »

« Mais Hermione... »

« Laisse-la y aller Ron » dit Harry.

Enfin, à contrecœur, il desserre son étreinte sur mon bras. Je fais un pas en arrière, loin de lui.

« À bientôt » dis-je avant de disparaître.

.

**Hihihi ! Et non toujours pas de discussion, mais… pi être dans le prochain ! Les retrouvailles et on sera dans la tête de Drago ! La suite dimanche au plus tard !**

**See you Soon !**

**Bizzzz**


	44. Chapitre 43 D

**Nous sommes dimanche ! Petit chapitre pour vous faire plaisir et vous faire patienter avant la suite ! Moi je l'aime bien celui-ci ! Oui oui oui !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**Rowy** : Et bien tu vas finir par l'avoir ta discussion ! :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message !

**Fififalli** : Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture

**Soso** : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisirs lorsque les lectrices (eurs) sont aussi gentilles (ils) ! Bon ça va, ton sort ne m'a pas défigurer ! :) Bizzzz

**Komurin** : Bonjour petit robot, oui effectivement maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça donne cette impression, mais je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison… Merci pour ton message et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**.**

**Chapitre 43**

Je relâche mon emprise sur les bords du bassin, soulagé.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie comme ça. Elle ne sait pas que je ne peux pas la protéger si elle se précipite tête baissée dans les combats ? Putain ! Mais bien sûr, même si elle le savait, elle ne s'en serait pas souciée. Elle ne voudrait pas de toute manière de ma protection.

Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve, je ne vois rien du lieu où elle est, à part avec qui elle se trouve. Elle est avec Blaise, Potter, et plusieurs Weasley. Je vois des corps en lévitation autour d'eux, probablement placés sur des surfaces planes. Je peux dire qu'ils doivent se trouver dans un endroit sûr, sinon, ils ne seraient pas là en train de parler de façon calme. Et puisque je ne peux pas voir tout ce qui pourrait me donner des informations sur leur emplacement, l'endroit doit être sous le sortilège de Fidelitas.

J'enveloppe de nouveau le charme avec mon poing. Je lui ai déjà dit de revenir une fois, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Je l'ai vu vérifier le message que je lui ai envoyé, alors elle a choisi délibérément de ne pas revenir vers moi. De toute façon elle n'a pas de raison de revenir. Pourquoi devrais-je espérer ? Elle n'a aucune obligation de rester ici.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité. Est-ce trop demander ?

Peut-être que c'est mieux si elle ne revient pas. Comment étais-je supposé savoir qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir ? Bordel. J'ai réussi à l'éviter les derniers jours, sachant que si je passais trop de temps seul avec elle, elle finirait par me demander. Je devrais avoir plus de self-control. Toucher son visage est peut-être excusable, mais lui embrasser le front ? Je suis tellement stupide.

Ensuite, il y a un pop derrière moi, et j'agite rapidement ma main sur la bassine, faisant s'évaporer l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle, en marchant autour du canapé.

« Rien » je lui réponds.

Je me lève tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Drago, je... »

« Attends une minute, Granger. C'est la seconde fois ce soir que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Pourquoi ? »

Elle a l'air confuse. « Je n'ai pas... » sa voix s'estompe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » je demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu m'as demandée de revenir. »

Je la regarde fixement pendant une longue minute.

« Très bien, je suis là parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander » dit-elle. « Et est-ce si horrible que cela lorsque je t'appelle Drago ? J'ai cru que tu avais dit que nous devrions essayer d'être amis. »

Putain ! Je ne suis tout simplement pas habitué. Entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche... c'est comme si nous étions beaucoup plus proches que nous ne le sommes vraiment.

« Quelle faveur ? » je demande froidement.

« Est-ce que Harry, Ron, Blaise et Ginny peuvent venir ici et y rester ? »

Aw, l'enfer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Les Mangemorts ont pris le square Grimmaurd et deux de nos autres maisons sécurisées ce soir. Nous sommes vraiment surpeuplés à l'heure actuelle, et... »

« Et tu veux faire de ce lieu une nouvelle maison sécurisée. » Putain non !

« Juste pour Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi. Tu n'auras à laisser entrer personne d'autre. »

Je réfléchis. Je ne peux pas empêcher Blaise, Potter ou la belette de venir chez moi, ils sont déjà venus à l'intérieur, et depuis je n'ai pas eu le temps de placer de sorts supplémentaires sur cette maison, ils peuvent donc revenir. Je ne veux pas les laisser dans ma maison. Mais quelque chose me dit que Granger ne restera pas ici à moins que ses amis soit eux aussi présents, surtout maintenant qu'elle est rétablie et qu'elle peut aller et venir comme elle le souhaite.

« Trois de ceux que tu viens de citer son déjà venus avant » dis-je. « Ils sont techniquement en mesure de venir. Je ne pourrais pas les en empêcher. Mais pourquoi Ginny Weasley ? »

« Parce que Harry ne viendra pas sans elle. »

« Et ce serait une honte de ne pas avoir le grand Harry Potter sous ce toit. »

« Ginny est vraiment mal, et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as des ressources supplémentaires, et nous avons presque tout perdu. Pourrais-tu juste... »

« Ça suffit, je vais déjà laisser une belette entrer ici. Pourquoi devrais-je en laisser une deuxième ? »

« S'il te plaît Drago. Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies. »

« Elle peut rester là où elle est pour le moment, elle est en sécurité, non ? »

« Je suis sérieuse. Peut-elle rester ici ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Oh, eh bien puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment » je dis ironiquement.

Elle soupire.

Putain de merde ! Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir si bouleversée. J'essaie de me retenir, mais les mots sortent sans mon consentement.

« Très bien, je vais l'amener ici » je grogne.

Son visage s'éclaire, et elle fait le tour de la table basse pour me prendre dans ses bras, m'enlacer. Putain de Bordel de merde !

Lorsque ses bras sont autour de moi, je me bats avec moi-même durant un instant. J'ai plus qu'envie de l'envelopper de mes bras et de ne jamais plus la lâcher.

Non.

Je la repousse avant de perdre le contrôle et m'éloigne à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Je la fixe et vois une pointe de déception sur son visage, mais je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer et me détourne d'elle.

« Drago... »

Arrête de dire mon prénom ! Fuck !

« ... avant que les autres arrivent » poursuit-elle, « nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. »

Je ne me retourne pas pour lui faire face. « À propos de quoi ? »

Je l'entends se rapprocher, mais elle ne répond pas. Puis elle se plante en face de moi, et je commence à me détourner de nouveau. Je ne peux pas regarder son visage.

Mais elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Son toucher est léger, mais c'est assez pour m'arrêter. Elle baisse et penche sa tête pour faire en sorte que je la regarde, mais je garde mes yeux sur le sol.

« Drago, ne me cache rien » dit-elle calmement.  
>Je relève les yeux et m'accroche aux siens, chocolat. Ma voix est proche de ne plus exister. Elle est tellement, tellement près de moi.<p>

« Que veux-tu ? » je parviens à lui demander.

« Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi » dit-elle. « Je veux que tu me dises... ce que c'est. »

Je sais que ce qu'elle veut savoir, mais comment puis-je être honnête ? Je suis presque sûr que ça changerait tout dans notre relation.

Je lui souris. « C'est une épaule Granger. Je ne pense pas que ta connaissance de l'anatomie humaine ait autant régressé que cela. »

La main à peine posée sur mon épaule se lève une seconde pour me frapper, et je rigole.

« Je suis très sérieuse Drago » dit-elle. « Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... il doit bien y avoir une raison. Ça me rend malade de me poser la question, donc s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi. As-tu... »

Elle fait une pause pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa question.

« As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? »

On y est ! Putain ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je pourrais lui dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé une réponse qui pourrait paraître satisfaisante.

Je fixe son regard et dis d'une voix douce « Veux-tu que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? »

Elle regarde vers moi. Je l'ai surprise avec ma réponse. Est-ce bon ou mauvais ? Elle ouvre la bouche légèrement, comme si elle était sur le point de parler, mais aucun son ne sort.

Mes yeux tombent sur ses petites lèvres roses, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler la saveur distincte de sa bouche et les émotions que notre premier baiser a créées en moi. J'humidifie mes lèvres.

Il s'agit d'une terrible, terrible idée.

Je penche ma tête et appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes, en fermant les yeux. Elle se raidit immédiatement, et le regret prend possession de mon esprit. Je commence à prendre du recul, mais dans le même temps, elle se fond en moi, et il devient impossible pour moi de la laisser partir.

Des étincelles jaillissent à travers mon corps, lorsqu'elle fait un pas en avant, se mettant sur la pointe de ses orteils, afin que je n'aie pas à me baisser dans la mesure du possible. Ses bras encerclent l'arrière de mon cou, nous unissant un peu plus, et je dessine ses courbes, glissant ma langue dans la caverne chaude de sa bouche. Elle a encore meilleur goût que dans mon souvenir.

Trop tôt, mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner, et je commence à tirer ma tête en arrière. Elle attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tire. Je ne peux pas retenir le grondement désespéré qui s'arrache de ma gorge en réponse.

Bordel, bordel, bordel.

Elle libère ma lèvre, et je pose mon front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, la poitrine haletante.

Je me dis que je devrais la laisser s'éloigner, mais mes bras continuent à la serrer contre ma poitrine, égoïstement je refuse de renoncer à elle, sa douceur, son odeur.

C'est calme durant un long moment, c'est très silencieux sauf pour notre respiration très lourde et saccadée.

« Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ? » je demande finalement.

Lorsqu'elle ne répond pas, j'ouvre un œil pour voir que les siens sont encore fermés.

Un petit pop nous avertit de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, et nous nous éloignons aussitôt. Je passe immédiatement une main dans mes cheveux, cela pour cacher le fait que ses mains à elle étaient quelques instants avant en train de les tripoter. Je me sens extrêmement incomplet, comme si Granger m'avait volé un morceau de mon être lorsque nous nous sommes séparés.

Weasley est debout de l'autre côté de la salle, il nous regarde avec méfiance.

Merde. J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? » demande-t-il.

Puis Potter apparaît. « Ron, je t'ai dit que je venais seul » dit-il.

« Eh bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux ici, restez. Si tu veux que ta chère Ginny vienne ici, je vais devoir l'amener moi-même » dis-je.

Je risque un coup d'œil à Granger et je vois que ses lèvres sont encore légèrement enflées. Mais peut-être que je ne fais que l'imaginer, car je sais ce que nous venons de faire. Cela ne doit pas être aussi évident pour Potter et Weasley, pas vrai ? Bordel, je suis condamné.

« Mais... nous ne pouvons pas te dire où elle se trouve » dit Potter.

« Ça, c'est ton problème. »

« Nous pouvons l'emmener dans un endroit différent et sûr, juste pour quelques minutes, comme cela Dra... Malefoy peut aller la chercher » suggère Granger.

« Impasse du Tisseur, l'ancienne maison de Rogue » dis-je. « Tu sais où elle se trouve. Amène-la là-bas dans quelques minutes. »

« Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il n'y aura pas de Mangemorts qui nous attendent là-bas ? » me demande Potter.

« C'est ma propriété, je suis son filleul. Il me l'a léguée dans son testament. Si quelqu'un est là sans ma permission, j'en serais averti dès que quiconque franchit le seuil » je lui explique.

« Je vais retourner où j'étais et dire à Blaise qu'il peut venir, et puis je te retrouve là-bas. »

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce risque » dit Granger. « Je vais emmener Ginny. »

« Mais tu viens tout juste de récupérer... » commence à protester Potter.

« S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui attend à l'impasse du Tisseur, nous n'avons pas le droit de te perdre. Je vais y aller » le raisonne Granger.

Weasley prend la parole. « Hermione, je pourrais... »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance lorsque Malefoy est concerné » dit Granger.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle » dit Potter avant que Weasley puisse se faire valoir. « Vous deux, vous ne devez jamais rester seuls. »

« Hé, je suis dans un de mes meilleurs jours » dis-je, un sourire narquois. « Si nous avons un problème, cela ne viendra pas de moi. »

Weasley me fusille du regard, mais il ne répond pas. Soit il a finalement appris qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache tenir sa colère loin de moi, ou il est trop bête pour arriver à une réplique sarcastique. Je suis enclin à penser que c'est la dernière hypothèse la meilleure.

« Moins de temps nous passons à l'extérieur et mieux ce sera » dit Granger, interrompant ma rêverie. « Je t'envoie Blaise ici, ce sera ton signal pour aller à l'impasse du Tisseur. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je te vois là-bas. »

« Salut. »

Granger transplane, me laissant avec ses deux golden boys.

Je regarde de côté Weasley, mais il ne semble pas m'accorder d'attention. Je me demande s'il nous a vus. Très probablement, il n'a rien vu, je suis presque certain qu'il aurait réagi de façon excessive si c'était le cas. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce gars, et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a finalement grandi un peu et que les cellules de son cerveau ce sont misent à cogiter et qu'il a appris à garder son calme.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Potter.

« Ouais, comment allons-nous faire ? » demande Weasley.

Je secoue la tête. « Vous êtes sorciers oui ou non ? »

Je lève ma baguette et lance un charme d'Extension Indétectable sur le salon, l'étendant pour qu'il soit plus grand. Puis je jette un sort pour qu'un mur vienne prendre place dans l'espace vide et je crée une porte dans le nouveau mur.

« J'espère que vous pourrez vous débrouiller pour les meubles ? » dis-je.

Potter et Weasley échange un regard avant de se diriger dans la nouvelle chambre.

Je marche d'avant et en arrière en face de la table basse, incapable de cesser de penser à ce baiser. Mes lèvres ressentent encore des picotements, et son goût persiste encore sur ma langue.

Enfin, Blaise apparaît.

« Vas-y et aide-les à mettre en place la chambre » dis-je en pointant la nouvelle porte. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il hoche la tête et sort de la salle de séjour, Granger doit lui avoir expliqué pourquoi je dois y aller dès qu'il arrive.

Je lève ma baguette et disparais.

.

**Alors ? Pas vrai que ce chapitre valait le coup ! J'attends impatiemment votre ressenti, Elyza a sut décrire ce jolie moment juste comme il fallait !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Bizzzz**


	45. Chapitre 44 H

**Surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos messages, c'est une telle joie de vous lire !**

**.**

**Laeti **: Je te remercie comme toujours pour tes messages, je suis contente que c'est baiser t'ai satisfaite, moi pour ma part j'en redemande ! :)

**Kayachan** : C'est marrent que tu dises ça, regarde la première phrase du chapitre ! Moi aussi c'est une des phrases qui donne tout son sens à ces sentiments. La suite c'est maintenant, bonne lecture ! Bizzzz

**La Biagi** : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le poste de review n'est pas obligatoire. Bien sur cela fait vraiment très très très plaisir, mais ne t'excuse pas, le tout est que tu apprécie cette histoire ! Oui Hermione et Drago sont assez touchant dans cette histoire, l'auteur à vraiment très bien décrit leur caractère. Merci encore et moi aussi je te fais la bise ! :)

**Komurin** : C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai répondu, comme ça tu nage un peu dans le flou ! :) Sadique moi ? Pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'en y pensant Ron arrive au bon moment, bon je connais la suite de cette histoire, mais on peut effectivement imaginer tout sorte de suite ! Merci en tout cas petit Robot !

**Guest **: Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Alors inspire et expire bien tranquillement avant de lire la suite ! Pour ton bon plaisir, la suite de cette histoire ! Merci en tout cas. Bizzz

**nana972** : J'espère que tu attends autant la suite ! Merci pour ton message.

.

**Chapitre 44**

_Veux-tu que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?_

La question résonne dans ma tête. Mon Dieu... si je devais être complètement et absolument honnête avec moi-même, la réponse serait oui. Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même.

Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. C'est juste... impossible.

Non, non, attention. Fais attention Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh parle très vite et obstinément de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Très bien, elle ne veut pas que j'emmène Ginny loin d'ici. Oui, je sais Ginny est faible.

« Malefoy a des moyens assez conséquents, donc il a beaucoup de fournitures pour la soigner » dis-je en l'interrompant. « Je serai en mesure de prendre soin d'elle chez lui. »

« Insensé. Avec une blessure interne comme ça, le transplanage pourrait lui être fatal, si vous vous désartibulez. »

« Je ne vais pas nous désartibuler voyons » dis-je.

« Madame Pomfresh » dit Blaise, « ça va très bien se passer. Hermione est vraiment très douée pour transplaner. Et vous allez avoir besoin d'autant de chambres que comporte cette maison, donc avoir une personne en moins est une bonne chose. McGonagall comprendrait, elle. »

L'infirmière nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils, mais hoche la tête. « Très bien alors. »

Elle s'affaire maintenant dans son travail. Je vois Charlie et Mrs Weasley debout à quelques lits de là, ils regardent Fred. Je suppose que les garçons leur ont expliqué où ils sont partis, et où j'emmène Ginny.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ? Je pourrais l'emmener au rendez-vous avec Drago » me dit Blaise.

« Je vais bien. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Présente-toi chez lui et il saura quoi faire » dis-je. « Vas-y. »

Il sourit. « Prends soin de toi Hermione. Rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. »

« Salut Blaise. »

Il disparaît.

Je jette un autre regard dans la pièce plus qu'encombrée. Beaucoup de visages familiers sont arrivés, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont trop occupés à essayer de prendre soin d'amis blessés ou en famille pour prendre connaissance de ma venue. Je suis sûr que si Harry s'était montré, ils seraient tous sur lui. C'était probablement une bonne chose que je sois venue à sa place, alors. Je doute que Harry aurait été capable de se sortir de là.

J'agrippe le bras de Ginny fermement et transplane en me concentrant sur ma destination.

Un instant plus tard, mes pieds touchent la terre ferme, et Ginny est à mes cotés. Je fais léviter son corps et me rapproche de la maison. Puis il y a un pop derrière moi, je me retourne la baguette pointée sur la source du son.

Dieu merci, c'est Drago.

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais tout à coup, je suis sans voix à nouveau. Il a ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux, quelque chose de très familier pour moi. Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me dévorer. Instinctivement, je fais un pas en arrière, et il en fait un en avant, comme s'il était en train de traquer sa proie.

Puis il ricane, et je suis presque disposée à croire que j'ai imaginé ce qui vient de se passer entre nous.

« Tu as réussi à l'apporter » dit-il en faisant un pas de plus et en attrapant sa main.

Je hoche la tête. « Drago, avant d'y retourner... nous devrions vraiment parler de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Il grimace. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » j'essaie d'imiter son sourire. « As-tu peur cette fois, Drago ? » je lui demande, en me rappelant de la fois où nous avons fait un pari. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas un lion de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas à ne pas avoir peur. »

« Donc tu admets que tu es effrayé. »

« Hey, juste parce que je dis que je suis autorisé à avoir peur ne signifie pas que je le suis » dit-il.

« Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler ? »

Il essaie de me faire baisser le regard, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de fléchir.

« Nous devrions probablement y aller » dit-il.

« Je vois, tu fuis » dis-je. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

« Nous ne devrions pas discuter de tout ça ici de toute façon » dit-il.

« Tu as dit que tu saurais si quelqu'un essaye de venir ici sans ta permission. Techniquement, nous sommes en sécurité » je lui fais remarquer.

« Tu me fais autant confiance que cela ? » demande-t-il, en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Si je devais choisir de mettre ma vie entre les mains de n'importe qui, je te choisirai toi, sans aucun doute » je lui réponds.

Ses lèvres forment un sourire, mais il se fane presque instantanément.

« Nous ne sommes pas en totale sécurité ici » dit-il. « Mais si tu insistes, je vais te donner la réponse que tu attends, de sorte que tu puisses enfin te reposer l'esprit. C'est oui. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais mon esprit hurle pour le calmer, il faut que je sois sûre. Je dois être sûre.

Je me mords la lèvre. « Oui à quoi ? »

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je commence à me demander si oui ou non il va répondre.

« Oui, je tiens à toi » dit-il enfin. « Oui, tu es importante pour moi. Oui, je m'inquiète pour toi quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Oui, j'ai changé d'opinion sur le fait que tu sois une née-Moldue. Est-ce que c'est une réponse suffisamment approfondie pour toi ? »

Je me bats contre le sourire qui commence à se former sur mes lèvres. J'aurai été horrifiée de cette réponse avant, mais là, toute ma peur s'est évaporée. Je ressens seulement un vertige de bonheur. Je ne devrais probablement pas me sentir aussi heureuse pour cette réponse, parce que je suis tout à fait certaine que ça va me causer plus de problèmes. Mais je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point je voulais que ce soit vrai, jusqu'à ce que finalement il l'admette.

« Tu es encore là ? » demande-t-il en coupant mes pensées.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, oui je suis toujours là. »

« Écoute... Je ne veux pas que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Au moins, pas encore. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j'aurais l'impression que tu le fais par pitié, que tu le fais par gratitude. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, qui est-il pour déterminer ce que sont mes motivations ? Mais il lève un doigt pour me faire taire.

« Nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant » dit-il. « J'ai du travail à faire. »

« En plein milieu de la nuit ? » je lui demande.

« Oui. Je suis déjà en retard. »

« Désolée » dis-je.

Il hoche la tête en réponse et agrippe le bras de Ginny.

Un instant plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux debout dans son salon. Drago marche jusqu'à sa chambre, et je le suis en faisant léviter Ginny pour la faire entrer avec nous. Il fait apparaître un autre lit, et je dépose délicatement mon amie sur celui-ci.

« Je vais dire à Naree de venir te voir ainsi que les autres pour que vous puissiez manger à votre convenance, de sorte que vous n'ayez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Sauf s'il y a un problème ici, je vais probablement être absent pendant quelques jours. Je te conseille de ne pas aller à l'extérieur si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Je n'aime pas l'idée que des personnes vont et viennent comme il leur plaît. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je vais le dire aux autres alors. »

« Ils sont installés dans une nouvelle pièce » dit Drago. « Tu pourras voir la nouvelle porte lorsque tu retourneras dans la salle de séjour, si tu ne l'as pas déjà vue. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais ce n'est pas très important pour moi pour le moment. « Je te remercie, beaucoup » dis-je.

Il a l'air indifférent à mes paroles, et je me rends compte qu'il cache à nouveau son ressenti.

« Je devrais vraiment y aller » dit-il.

Il n'arrête pas de dire cela, mais il n'est toujours pas parti. Reste-t-il pour moi ? Cette possibilité m'apporte une étrange satisfaction. Mon Dieu, cela va beaucoup trop vite. Je devrais me remettre les idées au clair avant de me décider sur mes sentiments pour lui.

Mais je tiens à éloigner cette idée pour le moment. Je veux briser les murs et le forcer à me montrer ses sentiments, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont là, égoïstement je veux la preuve qu'il se soucie de moi. Je suppose que c'est mon côté petite fille, j'ai envie de l'attention du garçon qui vient d'admettre qu'il m'aime.

Je fais un pas vers lui, et il ne s'éloigne pas. Je lève ma main et doucement je prends son visage en coupe. Il sursaute à mon toucher, et je souris.

« Quand quelqu'un te remercie, tu es censé dire, 'de rien' » je lui fais remarquer.

Ses lèvres se contractent avec amusement. « Tu es la bienvenue. Ils ne le sont pas. »

« Ils sont mes amis. »

« Et c'est pourquoi ils sont ici. »

« Vraiment Drago. Je te remercie » dis-je doucement.

Puis je me penche et plante un baiser très chaste sur ses lèvres.

Durant un instant fugace, lorsque nos lèvres sont connectées, je sens la bête furieuse à l'intérieur de lui qui est à peine contenue. Je me repositionne à ma hauteur normale et observe qu'il est tétanisé et que ses yeux sont obscurcis par une vague d'argent en fusion.

Une partie de moi veut m'introduire à l'intérieur de lui et libérer la bête, juste pour voir ce qui va se passer. Drago a toujours eu une telle maîtrise sur ses émotions, ses paroles et ses actions, son monde. Je veux le voir au moins une fois perdre le contrôle. Je veux le voir sans toute cette retenue.

Mais ce moment passe très rapidement, et il me donne un petit sourire.

« De rien, Hermione. »

Une chaleur inonde ma poitrine lorsque je l'entends m'appeler par mon prénom pour la première fois, et je me rends compte que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'appelle comme ceci depuis toujours, Hermione.

Et puis, je me rappelle qu'il est sur le point de partir, qu'il pourrait être absent pendant quelques jours. Il pourrait mourir n'importe quel jour, tant qu'il n'est pas dans cette maison, il n'est pas en sécurité. Soudain, je me sens beaucoup plus inquiète pour lui.

« Prends soin de toi » lui dis-je. « Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

Un autre sourire. « Je reviendrai toujours pour toi. »

Puis il est parti, et je me déplace et m'assieds sur son lit, une sensation douce et amère remplit mon corps et mon cœur.

Je trouve ça tellement difficile à croire que je n'ai pas totalement imaginé cette conversation. Je retire le cœur de sous ma chemise et regarde les initiales qui sont encore gravées sur lui. Il m'a donné ce cœur d'or lors de notre première rencontre, après trois ans de séparation. Tout à coup, cela signifie tellement plus qu'il ait choisi la forme d'un cœur. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement il y a quelques semaines, bien sûr, mais maintenant...

J'ai déjà hâte de le revoir.

« Drago est déjà parti ? »

Je lève les yeux pour voir Blaise entrer dans la chambre.

« Oui, il est parti » je réponds.

« À quoi tu penses ? » me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête. « Rien. »

« Oh, je te connais mieux que cela. »

Je soupire et me remets sur pied en tendant les bras. « Donne-moi un câlin, d'accord ? »

Il sourit. « Tout ce que tu voudras » répond-il, en me tirant dans une étreinte.

Ça fait tellement de bien, sauf que les bras de Blaise sont simplement différents. Je me remémore le sentiment d'être dans les bras de Drago il y a peu de temps, juste après que nous nous soyons embrassés. Je voudrais qu'il me tienne près de lui aussi humainement qu'il puisse l'être. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi en sécurité qu'avec lui au cours des années qui viennent de s'écouler. Que je puisse me sentir en sécurité avec un ancien ennemi... c'est inconcevable.

J'entends Ron se racler la gorge bruyamment à la porte. Puisque cela ne nous affecte pas, il dit, « Lâche-la, Zabini. »

« Bonjour, Weasley » dit Blaise sans me libérer.

Je ne peux rien voir autour de moi, alors je commence à reculer, mais il continue de s'accrocher à moi. « C'est bon » dis-je. « Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Blaise retire ses bras et se retourne pour faire face à Ron.

« À chaque fois que je te vois, tu es sans arrêt en train de t'accrocher à elle. Tu ne peux pas garder tes sales pattes dans tes poches ? » dit Ron en s'emportant.

Blaise sourit. « Je n'ai pas entendu Hermione se plaindre. »

Je soupire. « C'est impossible pour vous deux de vous entendre ? »

« Bien sûr que si » dit Blaise en souriant et en faisant un pas vers moi pour mettre son bras autour de mes épaules. « Je vais parfaitement bien pour ma part. Il lui suffit d'accepter et de comprendre que toi et moi, nous sommes amis. »

La veine sur le front de Ron bat avec fureur, et il fusille du regard le bras drapé autour de mes épaules, mais il ne répond pas à Blaise.

« On est au milieu de la nuit » dis-je. « Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas un peu tous les deux ? Je suis assez fatiguée moi-même. »

Ron ne répond pas, il continue seulement à fixer ce bras offensant.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit chérie » dit Blaise.

Je me tourne vers lui pour lever un sourcil et je vois qu'il sourit largement à Ron qui lui est furieux. Puis son visage se tourne vers moi, et Blaise se penche pour embrasser mon front.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle ! »

« Ron, tais-toi ! » j'entends crier Harry à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Blaise se met à rire. Impossible d'étouffer mes propres rires, je le rejoins. C'est tellement amusant de voir, ou dans le cas présent, je suppose que se serait d'entendre, Harry jouer au père avec Ron.

Puis Blaise est propulsé en arrière contre la commode et s'effondre au sol.

« Ronald Weasley ! » je hurle, le fou rire disparaît en un instant. Je le désarme et prends sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? »

Je me précipite vers Blaise, mais il s'est déjà remis sur pieds. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit furieux, mais il regarde seulement Ron avec une expression amusée. Il est difficile pour moi de comprendre, pourquoi n'est-il pas blessé ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande.

« Oui, je vais bien » répond-il.

Je lance un dernier regard en arrière pour me rendre compte que Ron est parti. « Je suis tellement désolée pour ça. Je ne m'attendais pas... »

« Crois-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à cela non plus. Penses-tu que cela aurait été si facile pour lui de m'éjecter autrement ? » dit Blaise.

« Tu prends ça plutôt bien » je constate.

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est juste Weasley. Je suis habitué à lui maintenant. C'est juste que je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'arrive à le faire encore chier à chaque fois. Je pensais réellement qu'il serait lassé de me voir mettre mon bras autour de toi. »

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de le provoquer ? Il est déjà assez impulsif, il n'a pas besoin de carburant en plus pour prendre feu. »

« C'est tellement amusant » dit Blaise. « Mais je crois que je vais essayer. »

« Je te remercie. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, donc... »

« Je voulais juste savoir... as-tu déjà parlé à Drago de... »

« Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires »», dis-je, en cachant le sourire qui menace de se propager à travers mon visage.

Blaise étudie mon expression durant un moment, et je me demande s'il connaît déjà la réponse.

« Dis-moi quand tu seras prête alors » dit-il enfin. « Oh, et sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir, square Grimmaurd... puisque tu es fatiguée, nous en reparlerons dans la matinée. Je suis sûr que McGonagall a déjà prévu une réunion, lorsque tout le monde aura pris un peu de temps pour récupérer. »

Je soupire. « J'avais presque déjà oublié. »

« C'est une bonne chose, je suis ici pour te le rappeler, alors » dit-il en souriant. « Eh bien, je vais me coucher. Je vais prendre la baguette de Weasley pour lui redonner. »

Je lui passer la baguette. « Bonne nuit, Blaise. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Il s'arrête devant la porte et sourit une fois de plus avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas demander mieux comme ami. Blaise me comprend toujours, et il prend toujours ma défense lorsque Harry et Ron font pression pour quoi que ce soit. Dans le passé, c'était deux contre un, alors j'ai dû faire avec et faire comme eux voulaient. Mais l'arrivée de Blaise a vraiment nivelé les choses, car il pense beaucoup plus comme moi. Je suis reconnaissante envers lui.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures et regarde dans la direction de Ginny. Elle est stable, mais je vais essayer d'obtenir un bézoard pour elle dans la matinée, juste pour être sûre.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'imaginer et de dessiner le visage de Drago. Cela me vient à l'esprit beaucoup plus facilement que je l'avais prévu : les lignes de la mâchoire forte, le menton pointu, les joues lisses, des lèvres pleines, un front bombé, et ses yeux... Je vois ses yeux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient avant qu'il m'ait embrassé un peu plus tôt ce soir, hésitants, et plus vulnérables que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. Ses yeux d'argent n'avait jamais été aussi beau pour moi avant.

Pourtant, peu importe avec quelle précision j'essaie de recréer son visage dans mon esprit, il semble bien loin de la réalité.

Je m'ennuie de lui.

Oh, non.

.

**Elle est raide dingue de lui je vous dis ! :)**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, la suite sera pour vendredi si vous êtes très très sage avec bibi !**

**Bonne journée**

**Bizzzz**


	46. Chapitre 45 D

**Bonjour chez vous ! On est vendredi ! Nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Drago cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture les amis !**

**.**

**Kayachan** : Oui c'est vrai que le rapprochement est de plus en plus significatif, mais bon, on en est encore qu'à la moitié de l'histoire ! :) J'aime assez la fin de ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir ! Bizzz

**Lyrmia **: Bienvenue dans cette aventure alors ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ton message.

**nana972** : Deux jours ! C'est pas si long quand même ! :) Oui c'est vrai que Ron est plus agressif et ce n'est que le début… Merci pour ton message et je te laisse découvrir dans les chapitres à venir la cohabitation !

**.**

**Chapitre 45**

**.  
><strong>

« Où étais tu passé ? Je t'ai attendu. »

« J'étais occupé. Et qui es-tu pour me questionner ? Lui as-tu parlé ? »

Rowle soupire. « Oui je l'ai vu. »

« Parle-moi mieux que ça » dis-je.

« Malefoy, j'ai raté une convocation pour ça. Et maintenant tu es en retard. Comment peux-tu espérer... »

« Ferme-la ! »

Sa voix se brise sur ma commande, et il me fusille du regard.

« Ne me pose pas de question. Nous savons tous les deux qui est le responsable ici » dis-je. « Sais-tu où il est ? »

« Il l'a enfermé, mais je l'ai vu jeter un regard sur le récipient pendant que nous en parlions. »

« Excellent. Je veux que tu le récupères demain soir, à dix heures. Reviens ici, et enterre-le dans la cour. Tu feras apparaître un rosier pour marquer l'endroit. »

« Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas te la donner ? »

Je grimace. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un sache que je le veux. Comment sont tes sortilèges d'Amnésie ? »

« Très bons » dit-il.

« Bien. S'il te voit, fais en sorte qu'il oublie. Après l'avoir enterrer, tout sera terminé. »

« Tu me laisseras libre ? »

« Oui, Rowle » dis-je. « Je te laisserai tranquille. »

Mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir ma promesse. Je vais très certainement modifier sa mémoire afin qu'il se souvienne de vouloir le poignard pour lui-même, c'est au cas où quelqu'un le découvre et lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Mais là encore, si Voldemort décide de rompre le charme d'Amnésie de Barjow... peut-être que je devrais garder Rowle sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, même après qu'il ait obtenu le poignard.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois faire maintenant ? » demande Rowle.

« Il suffit que tu sois toi-même, comme d'habitude » dis-je. « Demain, 22 heures. Si tu échoues et te fais prendre, tu te tues toi-même. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Mais... mais... je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que moi. Si tu fais bien ton travail, tu n'auras pas à mourir. Je te conseille donc de faire de ton mieux. »

Rowle hoche la tête docilement.

« Au revoir » dis-je.

Ensuite, je transplane, apparaissant quelques instants plus tard au manoir. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur ma table de nuit me fait me rendre compte qu'il est déjà quatre heures du matin. Je me frotte les yeux et pense à me mettre au lit, mais je suis affamé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger depuis midi. Je me dirige alors vers les cuisines pour me préparer moi-même quelque chose à manger.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque je retourne à ma chambre, je remarque un rayon de lumière provenant d'une fissure sous la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Que font-ils si tard ? Les discussions en pleine nuit entre mes parents ne sont jamais à propos de quelque chose de bon.

Silencieusement je marche jusque dans le couloir, puis appuie mon oreille contre la porte.

« Lucius, je ne pense vraiment pas... »

« Je suis fatigué de devoir utiliser cet argument Narcissa. Je suis le maître de cette maison, et vous êtes celle qui m'obéit ! »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas simplement attendre... »

« Jusqu'à quand ? » mon père demande. « Jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit satisfait ? Non ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela ne finira jamais. La lignée des Malefoy a perduré pendant des siècles, et cela ne prendra pas fin avec mon fils ! »

Putain, je n'aime pas ça.

« Ce sont des moments délicats pour mettre un enfant au monde, Lucius. »

« Nous avons été mariés à l'âge de Drago, et il est né dans le même type de temps que ceux-là. Il semble parfaitement bien, en bonne santé. En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a même honoré avec un siège à sa table. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que l'enfant de Drago ne sera pas pareil que lui ? »

Quelqu'un tapote mon épaule, et je sursaute, surpris. Je me tourne pour voir Tante Bella debout à côté de moi.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes » chuchote-t-elle.

Je souris. « Voulez-vous savoir ce que j'ai entendu ? »

Elle sourit sournoisement. « Ah, tu es de plus en plus comme moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu cher neveu ? »

« Ils veulent que je me marie. »

Tante Bella commence à caqueter, et avant que je puisse lui dire de se taire, la porte à côté de nous est grande ouverte.

« Bella, Drago, que faites-vous ici ? » demande Mère.

« Cher Cissy, penses-tu vraiment que Drago veuille s'engager pour le moment ? » demande Tante Bella.

Père prend la parole. « Tu as écouté de notre conversation privée ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non » répond Tante Bella. « Drago était là. Mais avant que vous ne le grondiez pour avoir été un enfant impertinent, je tiens à souligner que comme il est le sujet de votre conversation, il a le droit de savoir ce que vous étiez en train de vous dire. »

« Bellatrix, je te permet de rester dans ma maison. Si tu as des reproches... »

« Oh, ne sois pas ridicule Lucius, tu sais très bien qu'il te sera impossible de me mettre dehors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Imagine ce qu'il penserait si je venais vers lui avec comme nouvelle que tu m'as mise dehors. »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« Non, non, jamais je n'oserais te menacer. Je préfère juste te le rappeler, au cas où. »

« Lucius, calmez-vous » dit ma mère.

Cela m'a toujours fait bizarre que mes parents se vouvoient.

« Drago, mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Que Père veut que je me marie. »

« Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ? » demande-elle.

Tante Bella parle avant que j'en ai l'opportunité. « Oh Cissy chérie, n'est-ce pas évident ? Il ne veut pas se marier. Il est si jeune, à peine plus vieux que de deux décennies. Il a un avenir prometteur devant lui. Imagine combien un mariage le retiendrait. »

Elle n'a pas donné tout à fait la vraie raison de pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier, mais cela ne me dérange pas de leur laisser croire que ce qu'elle dit est la vérité.

« Le mariage ne m'a jamais retenu » répond mon père.

« Mais regarde où tu en es, et puis regarde où j'en suis. »

« Tu étais mariée. »

« Oui, mais le mot clé est 'étais'. Je me suis mariée, et maintenant je ne le suis plus. Le mariage est comme une distraction. Comment peut-on bien servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une telle distraction ? »

« Bella, s'il te plaît n'interfère pas là-dessus » dit Mère.

« Qui avez-vous alors à l'esprit pour mon neveu ? »

« Ne le dites pas... » commence à dire Père, mais c'est trop tard.

« Astoria Greengrass » répond ma mère.

« Vous avez choisi de me tuer » dis-je sans y penser.

« Qu'est-ce que ce genre d'attitude ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Miss Greengrass ? » demande mon père immédiatement.

« Seulement qu'elle est à peu près aussi difforme qu'une vache » je réponds suscitant le rire amusé de ma tante.

« Drago ! C'est une belle jeune femme. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre la comparer à un animal de ferme » me réprimande ma mère.

« Mais c'est vrai. Elle est muette comme une mule. Je ne peux pas tenir une conversation avec elle. »

« Son intelligence n'est pas un facteur... » commence Père.

« Mon Dieu, Lucius, si tu penses qu'elle est jolie, épouse la toi-même. »

« Bella ! » s'exclame Mère.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à cela.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, vraiment ? » demande Père en fonçant vers moi.

Tante Bella le fusille du regard, tout amusement a disparu en un instant de son visage. « Si tu oses lever la main sur ce garçon à nouveau, je te jure... »

« Il est mon fils, et je le punis comme je l'entends ! »

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, mais ma mère attrape son bras pour l'arrêter. Père la pousse au sol et braque sa baguette instantanément sur elle.

« Et vous ! » il rugit. « J'en ai assez de votre insoumission. Vous devez m'obéir ! »

« Lucius, ça suffit ! » crie Tante Bella.

Alors Mère se tord sur le sol, un spectacle trop familier à mes yeux. Malgré toutes mes années de scolarité et tout le temps que j'ai passé à pratiquer des sorts, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans, incapable de lever le petit doigt.

Tante Bella donne un coup de sa baguette, propulsant Père contre le mur.

« J'ai dit, assez » elle souffle. « Drago, prends-lui sa baguette. »

Je regarde ma mère, qui a une respiration difficile sur le sol. Elle ira bien. Je fais un pas vers mon père et soulève sa baguette hors de ses mains.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Lucius » dit Tante Bella venimeuse. « Tant que Cissy t'aime, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Mais je ne resterai pas là à la regarder souffrir de tes propres mains. »

« C'est plus qu'un peu hypocrite, tu ne crois pas Bellatrix ? Tu as torturé Drago plus d'une fois, toi-même » dit Père avec dédain.

« Bella s'il te plaît, baisse ta baguette » dit ma mère.

Elle s'est remise sur ses pieds et pose un regard inquiet sur son mari et Tante Bella.

« Très bien. Mais considère-toi avertis, Lucius. »

Elle le libère du sort qui le retenait et tourne les talons, s'éloignant rapidement. Je jette la baguette de mon père, et il la rattrape.

« Mère, Père » dis-je en guise d'au revoir.

Je me tourne et suis tante Bella au bout du couloir. Lorsque nous sommes en bas, elle se retourne finalement pour me faire face, elle sait que j'ai des questions à lui poser.

« Que diable s'est-il passé exactement ? » je lui demande.

« Contrairement aux croyances populaires, cela compte lorsque ça concerne ma famille. »

Je hoche la tête. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un premier temps, la famille dans un deuxième temps. Je sais. Mais je ne vous avais jamais vue perdre le contrôle comme ça avant, et cela depuis des années. »

« Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais » dit-elle. « Je suis malade et fatiguée d'écouter les cris de Cissy. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se marier dans cette famille maudite. »

« Hey, c'est ma famille dont vous parlez » dis-je en souriant.

Elle soupire seulement pour me répondre.

Quelques secondes après elle me demande : « Quand rencontres-tu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, demain ? »

« Neuf heures et demie, la nuit » je lui réponds.

« Ah, c'est dommage » dit-elle. « Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner pour rendre une petite visite à Mondingus Fletcher. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « N'est-il pas un membre de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi aurait-il... »

« Oh, tu ne sais pas encore ! Ce soir, nous avons finalement infiltré le siège de l'Ordre. Tu n'étais pas à la maison quand nous avons frappé. Malheureusement, Mondingus ne devait pas connaître l'ensemble de leurs cachettes, parce que la plupart d'entre eux ont disparu dans un autre emplacement. Alors à tour de rôle nous le torturons pour avoir un peu plus d'informations. »

« Le sortilège de Fidelitas peut-il être brisé par la torture ? » je lui demande.

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je suppose que oui. »

Tante Bella regarde derrière elle dans la direction de ses quartiers. « Il est très tard, et j'ai des choses à faire demain, comme toi. Va te coucher Drago. Et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de tes parents. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Elle commence à s'éloigner.

« Tante Bella... »

Elle me regarde par dessus son épaule.

« ... Merci. »

Elle me donne un demi-sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir sombre. J'entends ses pas lentement s'évanouir, puis je rentre dans ma chambre.

Allongé sur le lit, ma tête bourdonne avec toutes les choses qui sont arrivées durant les dernières heures.

Je pensais que l'Ordre avait déjà Mondingus en garde à vue. Comment, bordel de merde, a-t-il réussi à s'en échapper ? Son évasion du siège de l'Ordre explique comment les Mangemorts savaient où attaquer, mais je ne vois pas comment il a pu s'en sortir.

Je ne peux pas croire que mon père pense à mon mariage. Sur l'ensemble des choses où il pourrait s'inquiéter, il choisit mon mariage. Merde, je ne veux pas me marier avec Astoria. Je prendrais Daphné avant elle. Même Pansy, au moins elle a un cerveau, même si elle est un peu hargneuse et désagréable à regarder.

Mais c'est bon. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à l'épouser. Je vais repousser le mariage. Mère pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se marier de toute façon.

Je pèse le pour et le contre, si Rowle va réussir ou non à mettre la main sur la dague sans se faire prendre. C'est assez simple, mais Rowle n'est pas le plus brillant des hommes qui existe. Je ne suis pas aussi inquiet de son succès tant que je suis totalement couvert. Si Voldemort a vent que son poignard a été volé, il va probablement devenir fou. Il ne pourra jamais trouver un lien entre Rowle et moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Rowle d'y aller à dix heures demain soir. À ce moment-là, je suis certain que je serai encore aux côtés de Voldemort, enlevant la suspicion sur moi.

Mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'il y ait un risque que cela ne marche pas. Ma dernière nuit dans ce lit peut arriver plus vite que je ne le pense. Et puis ce sera un lit de terre que j'aurai par la suite pour ne jamais me réveiller.

C'est le côté poétique de mon caractère qui ressort. Bordel de merde.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément par le nez. Je peux encore sentir Granger, son odeur distinctive, un parfum frais et fleuri, c'est si clair dans ma mémoire. Il me suffit de penser à notre baiser pour que le sang afflue dans mon corps pour se précipiter au sud, je me durcis instantanément.

Putain, Granger.

Je rigole. C'est exactement cela, j'ai envie de la prendre maintenant.

Je ris encore de mes propres pensées. Je dois être fatigué.

Je me souviens du baiser léger qu'elle m'a donné, le premier qu'elle a initié. Ses lèvres se pressant si doucement contre les miennes, et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis, c'était la prendre, là ou nous étions. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi que Ginevra Weasley soit couchée sur le lit d'à côté, ou que Blaise, Potter et Weasley soient seulement séparés de nous par deux portes. Je voulais juste pouvoir m'introduire en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier mon prénom, assez fort pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à moi.

Putain, je suis dur comme un roc.

Je prends quelques respirations profondes, contrôlées pour ralentir mon rythme cardiaque et me calmer.

_Prends soin de toi._

Elle l'avait dit si sincèrement. C'est miraculeux que tant de tendresse pour moi réside dans ses yeux, même après la douleur que je lui ai fait subir.

_Si tu ne reviens pas, je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

Je serai de retour, Granger. Je te l'ai promis.

.

**Et il ne fait que penser à leur baiser, imaginez le reste ! -)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, la suite dimanche dans l'après midi certainement ! Et on retrouvera Hermione cette fois-ci !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! C'est fou comme c'est motivant pour écrire la suite !**

**Bizzzzz**


	47. Chapitre 46 H

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos messages !

.  
><strong>Chapitre 46<strong>

Je grogne, frustrée, et sors du lit.

Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures cette nuit, et je ne peux vraiment pas rester au lit plus longtemps, essayant de m'endormir. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Drago assez longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, et chaque fois que je réussissais je dérivais au large, rêvant de lui faire des choses que je ne pourrais mentionner. Son corps, le mien... Bref.

Maudissant mon subconscient, je quitte la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Ensuite, je fais des allers-retours dans le salon, en prenant de profondes respirations apaisantes. Un besoin indescriptible me brûle et me consume, j'ai presque envie de l'appeler pour qu'il revienne ici, de lui faire finir ce qu'il a commencé ce matin-là.

C'est sans doute pourquoi je me suis sentie tellement tendue ces derniers jours. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée de me tripoter moi-même, j'ai essayé une fois et cela ne m'a pas intéressée plus que cela. Dieu, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir ses longs doigts minces...

Puis la porte de la chambre des garçons s'ouvre, interrompant mes pensées, et immédiatement je tourne le dos, en espérant cacher mes joues rouges. Je ferme les yeux pour retrouver mon calme.

« Hermione, tu es déjà debout » dit Ron derrière moi.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir » dis-je en me retournant.

Il ne semble pas remarquer quelque chose de différent chez moi, et je me sens soulagée. Puis Harry et Blaise sortent d'une autre pièce.

« Nous devons aller voir McGonagall maintenant, voir si quelque chose a été décidé » dit Blaise.

« Je veux tout d'abord entendre ce qui s'est passé au square Grimmaurd » dis-je.

« Les autres voudront aussi le savoir. Ron l'expliquera à tout le monde une seule fois » dit Harry.

Ron se mord la lèvre et regarde le sol. Il doit avoir fait quelque chose d'extrêmement idiot, si même Harry ne prend pas sa défense.

« L'un de nous doit rester ici, pour s'occuper de Ginny » dit Blaise.

« Oh, c'est vrai » dit Harry. « Je vais... »

« C'est bon Harry, nous pouvons tous y aller » dis-je. « Je vais appeler Naree, Naree ! »

« Qui est Naree ? » me demande Ron.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse lui répondre, il y a un craquement, et l'elfe de maison apparaît.

« Miss Granger a appelé Naree ? » dit-il, en s'inclinant.

« Tu disposes d'un elfe de maison ? » Ron dit, incrédule. « Qu'en est-il de la sale ? »

« C'est S.A.L.E, pas sale. Et si tu n'as pas remarqué, nous avons des choses plus importantes sur le feu, comme une guerre » dis-je. « Mais non, Naree n'est pas mon elfe de maison. Il est à Malefoy. »

Naree fronce les sourcils. « Maître n'aime pas le ouistiti roux » il marmonne.

« Naree, peux-tu s'il te plaît garder un œil sur Ginny Weasley pour nous ? Elle est dans la chambre à coucher » dis-je, en ignorant son commentaire à propos de Ron.

« Oui, madame. »

« Honnêtement, tu fais réellement confiance à l'elfe de maison de Malefoy pour prendre soin de Ginny ? » me demande Ron.

« Oui, c'est un fait, je le pense » dis-je.

« Es-tu certaine Hermione ? » demande Harry. « L'elfe vient de le dire lui même, Malefoy n'a jamais aimé les Weasley. »

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux rester et m'occuper d'elle, vous n'aurez qu'à tout me raconter lorsque vous reviendrez » je leur propose.

« Vous deux avez vraiment besoin qu'on vous ouvre les yeux » dit Blaise. « Chez qui sommes-nous en ce moment ? Si vous avez fait confiance à Malefoy pour garder ce lieu sûr, alors vous pouvez faire confiance à son elfe de maison pour garder un œil sur Ginny. »

Naree sourit largement. « Naree remercie Maître Blaise. Il est agréable de vous voir de nouveau Monsieur Blaise Zabini. »

Blaise hoche la tête, et je me demande ce que sait Naree au sujet de la lutte entre Blaise et Drago il y a trois ans. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il soit si sympathique avec Blaise s'il savait quel genre de dommages Blaise avait fait à Drago, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le saurait pas non plus.

« Il marque un point » concède Harry.

Je suis contente qu'il soit assez mûr pour accepter que Drago ne nous ferait jamais aucun mal.

« Allons-y tous alors » termine-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas laisser ma sœur... »

« Elle sera en sécurité. Tais-toi, et allons-y » dit Blaise.

« Ne me dit pas de me taire Zabini. »

« Allons-y simplement » dis-je. « D'accord les garçons ? »

Harry hoche la tête et transplane, suivi rapidement par Blaise.

« Je te remercie Naree. »

« Naree ne fait que ce que le maître lui a dit de faire. »

« Et moi je t'en remercie » je lui répète lorsque Ron disparaît à son tour.

L'elfe de maison me donne un autre grand sourire avant de marcher vers la chambre où Ginny est couchée.

Je transplane chez McGonagall et je vois que la plupart des brancards sont remplis. Certains d'entre eux sont totalement recouverts d'un chiffon blanc, mon cœur se serre. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que les gens meurent, mais cela fait toujours aussi mal de voir qu'un si grand nombre ont été tués.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je lève les yeux pour voir la tentative de mon ami, Blaise et son sourire rassurant. Je force mes lèvres à lui répondre et lui serre la main fermement.

« Minerva et Kingsley sont à l'étage avec les autres, on vous attend » dit Madame Pomfresh en levant les yeux du brancard. « Est-ce que Ginevra va bien ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui, elle va bien » dis-je.

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh » dit Harry lorsqu'il passe près d'elle.

Je suis Harry et Ron vers l'escalier, et Blaise marche à mes côtés en gardant un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. Ron regarde vers nous avec un éclat de colère dans ses yeux bleus. Dans une tentative de préserver une sorte de paix dans notre groupe, j'enlève la main de Blaise d'un haussement d'épaule. Je le fixe et vois de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

Lorsque nous commençons à monter l'escalier, Blaise attrape une de mes mains et la serre brièvement avant de la lâcher. Au deuxième étage, nous marchons dans le couloir et entrons dans une salle à droite, celle qui est généralement utilisée pour des réunions.

J'entre dans la salle et je suis ravie de voir que tant de visages familiers sont présents, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Tonks, les parents de Tonks, Mme Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Dean, et Angelina. Il y a aussi quelques visages que je ne connais pas, peut-être des personnes qu'a ramenées Shacklebolt.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez » dit Shacklebolt du bout de table. « On m'a dit que vous résidiez dans la maison privée de M. Malefoy. »

« C'est exacte » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est surpeuplé ici, et nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour économiser de l'espace » explique Harry.

Shacklebolt fronce les sourcils, les plis de son front montrent qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment notre logique. « Nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard » dit-il. « Tout d'abord, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Comment Mondingus Fletcher a-t-il pu s'échapper ? »

Tous les yeux se posent sur nous, Harry et Blaise regardent Ron, qui devient rapidement le centre de l'attention de tous.

« Je... » il commence en tremblant. Il se racle la gorge. « C'était à mon tour de le surveiller, et... je suis sorti de la salle juste une seconde, et quand je suis revenu, il s'était libéré de ses liens et armé, et je n'étais pas préparé alors il s'est enfui... » termine-t-il maladroitement.

La salle explose lorsque tous les occupants commencent à parler en même temps. Plusieurs phrases sont répétées et emplissent l'air.

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi idiot ? »

« À quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Tant de gens ont été blessés et tués ! »

Puis le grondement de Shacklebolt noie les voix des autres. « Calmez-vous ! »

Lorsque l'ordre est rétabli dans la salle, Shacklebolt parle. « Douze personnes sont mortes la nuit dernière » dit-il. « Huit de ces douze étaient des étudiants. Toutes ses vies étaient dans vos mains, Ronald. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la salle ? »

« Je... J'ai cru entendre un coup à la porte d'entrée » dit Ron d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Si quelqu'un avait vraiment frappé, l'un de nous aurait répondu » répond Angelina furieusement. « Tu étais censé le surveiller Ron ! »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé » dit Ron.

« Être désolé, malheureusement, ne les ramènera pas » dit sévèrement McGonagall.

« Comment pouvait-il être armé ? » demande Neville.

Sa voix est un peu fragile, et il tremble légèrement. Cette nuit a dû faire des ravages sur lui.

« Il était attaché, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ait laissé sa baguette traîner » termine-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Ron lamentablement.

Il y a un silence inconfortable que les occupants de la pièce utilisent pour réfléchir sur ce que cela pourrait signifier. Y a-t-il un autre traître parmi nous, alors ? Celui qui a aidé Mondingus à s'échapper ?

Shacklebolt agrandit la table et ajoute quatre chaises. « Asseyez-vous » nous dit-il.

« Que faisons-nous, en représailles, alors ? » demande Harry. « Il faut que ce soit quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. »

« Le seul endroit précis que nous avons pour les Mangemorts est le Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire. Et je doute que nous puissions y accéder facilement » dit Shacklebolt.

« Certainement pas » dit Tonks. « C'est tout de marbre et de pierre, avec d'anciens sorts pour le protéger. »

« Demandez à Malefoy plus d'informations » dit Bill. « Il a dit qu'il est de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ? Si il l'est vraiment, il nous donnera ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. »

« Hermione, vous a-t-il dit quelque chose récemment ? » me demande Shacklebolt.

Je secoue la tête.

« Il m'a dit que Voldemort a créé un Horcrux de plus » dit Harry.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi Drago ne m'en a pas parlé ?

« Alors il est vraiment possible de diviser son âme plus que ce qu'il l'a déjà fait » dit avec résignation Shacklebolt.

« Comment pouvons-nous lui faire confiance, nous dit-il la vérité ? » demande Mrs Weasley.

« Il a dit qu'il allait l'obtenir pour moi. Je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vérifier quoi que ce soit qu'il apporte » la raisonne Harry.

« Lorsqu'il vous l'apportera, veillez à ne pas y toucher, cela pourrait être un objet de magie noire » avertit McGonagall.

« Oui » confirme Shacklebolt. « Apportez-le-moi. Je l'examinerai moi-même avant que nous procédions à son élimination. »

« Avant toute sorte de représailles, nous devons attendre à la fois d'avoir plus d'informations, et que nos combattants aient récupérés » dit McGonagall.

« Je programme la prochaine réunion à la semaine prochaine, dans sept jours pour être très précis » dit Shacklebolt.

Je suis surprise que la rencontre se termine si rapidement. Mais bon, je suppose que la raison principale de cette réunion était de savoir exactement comment Mondingus s'était échappé. Et s'il y a vraiment un autre traître parmi nous, il ne faut pas discuter de tout ouvertement. Mon Dieu, comment allons-nous savoir de qui il s'agit ?

« La plupart d'entre nous devrait avoir récupéré d'ici là » finit-il.

Lorsque les personnes autour de la table commencent à se lever et à quitter la salle, un grand homme brun prend la parole.

« Je pense que le jeune garçon doit être puni » dit-il dans un fort accent que je ne peux pas tout à fait identifier.

« Oh, il sera puni vous en faites pas » dit Mme Weasley en serrant les dents.

Ron semble intimidé par le regard assassin peint sur le visage de sa mère. Je pense que je le serais aussi, si j'étais celle qui recevait ce genre de regard irrité. L'homme en noir jette un coup d'œil à Mme Weasley et semble décider que sa colère sera probablement un châtiment suffisant.

La salle se vide rapidement, et je vois Shacklebolt converser avec quelques-uns des étrangers à leur sortie de la salle. Puis Blaise me pousse dehors.

« Ronald, je suis très déçu par vous » dit McGonagall avant de quitter l'étage. Elle se dirige dans la direction opposée des escaliers, et suit le groupe de Shacklebolt.

« Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Ron ? » je demande à Harry lorsqu'il nous rejoint Blaise et moi dans le couloir.

« Non » dit Harry. « Je ne pense pas que Mrs Weasley le laissera partir de si tôt. Allons-y. »

« Croyez-vous ce qu'il a dit ? » je leur demande alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers.

« Ouais. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un idiot et un gaffeur. C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne le montre pleinement » dit Blaise.

Je soupire. « Je ne pense pas que Ron soit vraiment très idiot à ce point-là. »

Une voix lancinante dans ma tête me dit que Ron aurait pu mentir, et si c'était lui le traître ? Mais je le connais depuis si longtemps, et quelque chose me dit que peu importe comment il est impulsif, il ne serait jamais capable de se retourner contre l'Ordre. Et si l'Ordre n'est pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de se détourner du bon chemin, sa famille l'est sans doute.

« C'est difficile à croire » dit Neville derrière moi. « Mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre explication, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous savons tous qu'il est un peu négligent parfois. »

« C'est plus qu'un peu négligent » dit Blaise.

Neville soupire, et je le regarde une nouvelle fois pour me rendre compte que ses yeux sont très tristes.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Neville ? » je lui demande.

Il lève les yeux et sourit, mais je me rends compte qu'il se force. « C'est juste que... je déteste voir tous ces gens qui meurent autour de nous » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que nous allons tous finir dans ces lits, couverts de tissu blanc. »

« Oh Neville, nous allons tout faire pour gagner cette guerre » dit Blaise. « Arrêtons de nous plaindre. »

Je claque l'épaule de Blaise, et il rit.

« Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sensible ? » dis-je. Je tourne la tête vers Neville et lui dis : « Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes là pour nous aider les uns les autres, et ça suffira. »

Il sourit et hoche la tête. « Ouais... »

Je me sens mal pour Neville. Peut-être que la guerre a finalement réussi à s'infiltrer en dessous de cette coque dure qu'il a créée depuis les dernières années. Il a grandi grâce aux batailles, mais en le voyant encore affecté par des décès, c'est la preuve que le maladroit et adorable Neville est toujours caché quelque part dans ce dur à cuire.

Puis je vois Tonks debout à quelques mètres de l'escalier, tenant Teddy dans ses bras.

« Tonks » dis-je lorsque j'arrive près d'elle. « Comment va Teddy ? »

« Il va bien. Il était un peu effrayé par la lutte, nous n'avons pas eu d'avertissement » répond-elle.

« Hey, Teddy » dit Blaise derrière moi.

La couleur des cheveux du bambin change rapidement vers un vert clair, et Tonks rit à la légère. « Il s'essaie au vert Serpentard » explique-t-elle. « C'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard vient le voir. Dis bonjour Teddy. »

« Salut » dit Teddy, en agitant timidement la main, il nous reconnaît, mais c'est un petit garçon timide.

« Teddy ! » dit Harry, s'éclipsant de deux sorciers qui me sont inconnus.

Il sourit chaleureusement et tend les bras pour que Tonks lui passe Teddy.

« Comment va mon filleul préféré ? »

« Ton seul filleul » je le corrige en souriant.

« Harry Potter » dit Teddy.

Tonks rit. « Qui est Harry Potter, Teddy ? »

« Mon parrain » répond-il après une courte pause.

Sa jeune et adorable voix nous donne à tous le sourire. C'est incroyable de penser que Tonks élève un enfant, malgré tout ce qui se passe dehors. Ce sont des moments comme celui-ci qui nous rappellent pourquoi nous nous battons, pour un monde plus sûr pour les enfants comme Teddy, pour qu'ils puissent grandir en toute sécurité.

« Ici, donne-le-moi » dit Tonks.

« Tu devrais probablement le laisser marcher un peu » suggère Harry lorsqu'il redonne Teddy à sa mère.

« Oh, il a couru toute la nuit » répond Tonks avec un petit sourire. « Toute la nuit depuis que nous somme ici, ce qui ennuie énormément Madame Pomfresh et cela va durer encore un peu cette nuit. »

Je détecte une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. « La pleine lune est ce soir » je me rends compte à haute voix. « Lupin... »

Elle sourit encore, mais cela n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Oui, je sais ce que cela signifie pour lui. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont le laisser sortir et mordre quiconque, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Harry.

« Je ne sais pas » répond-elle. « Mais ça va le tuer, s'il y va et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a mordu quelqu'un. »

« Nous allons le faire revenir » dit Blaise.

Nous savons tous que ce ne sont que des mots de réconforts. Comment pourrions-nous le faire revenir, après tout ? Mais ils ont été dits, et je vois les lèvres de Tonk se retrousser pour former un sourire sincère.

« Tonks, s'il vous plaît ne vous forcez pas » dis-je. « Nous savons tous que ce doit être très difficile pour vous. »

Blaise s'avance, plus près de moi, et ses mains trouvent les miennes. Ses doigts filent entre les miens, et il me serre les mains doucement, comme pour me rappeler qu'il est là pour moi.

Tonks s'en aperçoit. « Que se passe-t-il entre vous ? » demande-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête et commence à tirer mes mains vers l'avant pour sortir de son emprise, mais les pieds de Blaise semblent être enracinés dans le plancher, et la seule chose que je réussis à faire est de me retrouver encore plus en arrière dans ses bras. Mes joues me brûlent.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez » dis-je en jouant des coudes pour le faire s'éloigner de moi. Il me libère en ricanant.

Tonks hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, il n'y a rien » dit-elle, mais heureusement, elle n'a pas cherché plus loin. « Alors, où est ce lieu où vous vous cachez en ce moment ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire, c'est sous le sortilège de Fidelitas » répond Harry.

« Vous êtes possédés ou quoi ? Comment avoir pu accepter l'offre de Malefoy ? » demande-t-elle. « Ce n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux. Je ne le connais pas trop, mais j'en ai assez entendu de ma mère. »

« En fait, il n'a rien offert du tout. Nous avons dû lui demander de nous permettre de rester » dis-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Et vous pensez réellement que vous serez en sécurité en restant avec lui ? »

« Drago n'est pas le diable en personne non plus » dit Blaise.

« Eh bien... je dois vous féliciter pour lui donner le bénéfice du doute, je suppose » dit-elle. « Je ne consentirais jamais à rester à son domicile, sortilège de Fidelitas ou non. Bien sûr, je pense toujours que mes deux tantes ont épousé les pires personnes possibles, c'est donc un préjudice difficile à surmonter. »

« Malefoy a promis qu'il allait chercher Lupin » dis-je.

Elle secoue la tête. « Je doute de cela. Il ne mettra pas la tête dehors pour un loup-garou. Il est convaincu de la pureté du sang, et cela seulement pour les humains. Remus n'est même pas de la même espèce que lui. Je doute fortement qu'il prenne des risques pour lui. »

« Il pourrait vous surprendre » dis-je.

Harry me regarde, surpris. « Pourquoi tu le défends ? »

« Il nous a sauvés Blaise et moi de cette prison, non ? » je lui rappelle.

Puis, quelques sorciers que nous ne connaissons pas viennent dans notre direction, sans doute pour parler à Harry.

« Nous devrions y aller » dit Blaise.

« Oui, allons-y » dit Harry en transplanant dès qu'il a fini de parler.

« Méfiez-vous de Drago » dit Tonks. « Je sais que pour vous il est digne de confiance, mais je n'ai toujours pas un bon pressentiment sur lui. »

« Drago ! Con prétentieux » dit Teddy.

« Teddy ! » réprimande sa mère.

Je me moque de ces mots sortant de la bouche d'un gamin de trois ans. Il ne sait probablement pas ce que ces mots signifient.

« Ouais, c'est un idiot prétentieux, c'est vrai » dit Blaise en souriant.

Puis il attrape ma main, et nous transplanons.

.

**Et voilà pour le 46 ! Je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine, je serai absente toute la semaine !**

**Bizzzz**


	48. Chapitre 47 D

**SURPRISE !**

**Pas le temps de répondre aux messages, mais merci encore et toujours ! Promis je fais cela dès que je suis chez moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 47**

« Endoloris ! »

Putain !

Je me retiens de crier et essaie de rester sur mes genoux, mais des milliers de couteaux chauffés à blanc sont en chute libre sur moi, tous en même temps, je n'en peux plus, je ne veux que mourir.

Mes jambes s'écroulent un peu plus et je sens les pierres froides venir rencontrer mes membres torturés. La douleur redouble avec fureur, et je sais qu'il est en train de me punir.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Non, pas de cris. Je ne ferai pas de bruit.

Je me recroqueville en boule, en faisant de mon mieux pour arrêter la douleur.

Tout cela n'est que dans ma tête, rien n'existe.

Il n'y a pas réellement ces milliers de poignards perçant mon corps et glissant dans ma chair. Il n'y a pas vraiment des millions d'aiguilles qui piquent ma peau comme si j'étais une pelote géante. Il n'y a pas vraiment non plus une douzaine de loups qui sont en train de déchiqueter mon corps sans pitié.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement mourir ?

Ensuite, la douleur s'échappe, et je me couche sur le sol, haletant.

« Épouvantable » siffle-t-il au-dessus de moi. « Tu commences à me décevoir énormément Drago. »

Je me pince le nez lorsqu'un mal de tête douloureux commence juste derrière mes yeux. « Désolé, mon Seigneur. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que le Doloris est uniquement mental. La douleur est dans l'esprit. Tu es un si talentueux Occlumens, tu dois certainement être capable de fermer complètement ton esprit, non ? » ricane-t-il. « Encore une fois, relève-toi. »

Putain. J'ignore la douleur dans mes jambes et me remet debout. Je tangue légèrement et je me demande combien de fois c'est arrivé ce soir.

Non, je ne penserai pas à la douleur. Je dois l'empêcher de rentrer... la douleur. Mais celle-ci est clairement à l'intérieur de moi. Déjà... Comment puis-je fermer mon esprit moi-même ?

Et puis une douleur aiguë, atroce me frappe dans la poitrine, et je sais qu'il utilise son Doloris modifié sur moi. Mes jambes tremblent immédiatement, et me propulse sur le sol. Quelques cris de supplice sortent de mes lèvres lorsque la douleur augmente. Peut-être que je vais m'évanouir.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir.

Il y a quelque chose qui ronge la poitrine sans relâche, et je commence à me gratter tout en délirant, en essayant de le faire sortir.

Puis cela disparaît, et la douleur commence à s'estomper.

« Pathétique. »

Je me hisse péniblement dans une position assise. « Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur moi pour maîtriser ce sort en une seule séance. »

« Je peux m'attendre à ce que je veux de toi » dit-il sévèrement. « Ne sois pas assez naïf pour croire le contraire. »

« Vous pouvez essayer toute la nuit, mais je doute que je fasse beaucoup mieux que cela » dis-je en poussant sur mes jambes pour me relever.

« Donc, tu penses ne pas en être capable, prépare-toi ! »

Je ferme les yeux et attends la douleur, mais comme elle ne m'atteint pas, j'ouvre les yeux pour constater que Voldemort me regarde tranquillement.

« Mon Seigneur ? » je l'interroge.

« Laisse-moi te montrer comment réussir avec brio » dit-il.

Il me redonne ma baguette, et je le dévisage, surpris et un peu effrayé. Il ne peut pas ...

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« N'est-ce pas assez clair ? »

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui. « Endoloris. »

Voldemort tressaille à peine lorsque le sort le frappe, et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il soit capable de le faire lui-même, s'il essaie de me former à cela. Mais en le regardant à cet instant, rien ne peut laisser supposer qu'il est sous le sortilège Doloris. Comment... bordel... ?

J'essaie d'augmenter l'intensité du sort, mais je me sens si fatigué, vidé. Les lèvres de Voldemort s'enroulent en un ricanement lorsqu'il casse mon sort d'affaiblissement.

« C'était pitoyable » dit-il. « Il n'est pas étonnant que le Sang-de-Bourbe n'ait pas souffert de ta torture. Est-ce vraiment le meilleur que tu puisses faire ? »

Il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur soi, ni faire d'excuses. Il n'obtiendra pas cela de moi.

Je pointe ma baguette de nouveau sur lui, essayant de faire abstraction du mal de tête aveuglant qui est en train de se développer derrière mes yeux. Doloris Locus !

Les yeux de Voldemort clignent de colère lorsqu'il chancelle un peu en arrière. Puis il rejette la malédiction et me désarme.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de toi » siffle-t-il.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais ne pensez-vous pas que votre capacité à résister au Doloris pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait que votre âme soit incomplète ? » je lui demande.

Ses yeux rouges deviennent aussi étroits que deux fentes. « Avant mon premier Horcrux, la malédiction de torture n'avait déjà aucun effet sur moi. Ne t'excuse pas. Les excuses sont pour les faibles. »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas passer pour un faible.

« Encore une fois » dit-il. « Prépare-toi. »

Je serre les dents lorsque la douleur vient de nouveau. Des griffes déchirent ma poitrine et mes bras en lambeaux.

Je serre la mâchoire et force mon corps à rester rigide sous les assauts de la douleur. Quand mes jambes menacent de s'effondrer sous moi, mes poings se referment telles deux balles, creusant de mes ongles la chair de mes paumes. Cela me donne un petit peu de contrôle sur une partie de la douleur, cependant minime.

Je laisse échapper un cri de frustration et de douleur lorsqu'un marteau plante des clous dans mon crâne. Je tombe sur les genoux, serrant ma tête, à peine capable de penser.

Je veux seulement que ce soit fini.

Putain, quand cela sera-t-il fini ?

Après une longue attente, Voldemort lève sa baguette, et je prends de grandes et fortes inspirations, assis sur mes talons.

« Finalement, quelques progrès. Lève-toi. »

Mes muscles crient en signe de protestation lorsque je me relève pour la je ne sais combientième fois aujourd'hui. « Vous dites que la douleur est seulement dans mon esprit, mais demain... »

« Cela est encore dans ton esprit » dit Voldemort. « Une telle faiblesse, Drago. J'ai pensé que tu avais plus de contrôle sur ton esprit. Je vais garder ta baguette jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de tes performances. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je vais en avoir besoin. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plutôt adepte de la magie sans baguette maintenant. Prends cela comme un exercice. Nous nous retrouvons à la même heure demain. »

Je veux protester, mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Voldemort se transforme en un nuage de fumée noire et se disperse lentement.

Je le maudis fortement. Puis je marche jusqu'à la sortie de la salle caverneuse, avec l'intention de transplaner, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas ma baguette magique, et je suis épuisé, plus aucune force. Je soupire lourdement et prends mon balai dans ma poche. Je l'agrandis, monte dessus et m'envole.

Je suis tellement fatigué que je suis pratiquement tombé deux fois en l'air.

À l'origine j'avais prévu d'aller chez Rowle ce soir pour récupérer le poignard. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, à moins que je puisse récupérer ou obtenir une autre baguette. Merde, il va falloir attendre jusqu'à demain. Je considère l'idée d'envoyer Naree à ma place, mais je ne veux pas impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans une affaire aussi sensible qu'un Horcrux. Potter aura juste à attendre.

Toute la douleur est dans l'esprit, mon cul oui ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce putain de Voldemort ? Aucun être humain ne devrait être en mesure de bloquer la douleur comme ça.

Là encore, il est à peine humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand finalement j'atterris dans les jardins du manoir, je démonte et range mon balai. Je trébuche dans la maison et me déplace jusqu'à ma chambre, où je m'effondre sur le lit, épuisé. Je veux dormir, mais je me sens si sale, couvert de sueur séchée.

Je me relève et marche dans ma salle de bain privée, me déshabillant pour prendre une douche.

Lorsque l'eau chaude s'abat sur moi, la brûlure du charme d'argent sur ma poitrine me surprend. Je le lève pour voir les mots, S'il te plaît viens.

Je soupire. On dirait que je ne vais pas beaucoup me reposer ce soir.

Je ferme mon poing sur le pendentif. Trente minutes.

Je termine rapidement de me doucher, me précipitant de telle sorte que je puisse avoir un peu de temps pour dormir et récupérer au moins partiellement. Je ne pourrai rejoindre mon domicile sans me reposer. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité, j'appelle Naree et lui ordonner de me réveiller dans vingt minutes, si je ne suis pas réveillé d'ici là.

Il me donne un salut et disparaît.

Je regarde l'énorme volume sur ma table de nuit et fais glisser ma main le long de la tranche. L'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est un livre sacrément pourri, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer.

Chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à elle. Je me souviens de quoi elle avait l'air lorsqu'elle était assise à une table de la bibliothèque de l'école, entourée par une barricade de livres de façon qu'elle n'ait aucune visibilité devant elle et sur les côtés. Du point de vue extérieur on n'apercevait que ces cheveux touffus.

Je n'ai jamais porté beaucoup d'attention sur elle comme étant une fille jusqu'à notre cinquième année. Je pense que le déclencheur est l'entrée de Voldemort dans ma vie juste après la quatrième année. La mort est devenue une réalité pour moi et, par conséquent, la vie aussi. J'ai commencé à vraiment ouvrir les yeux, puis, à réévaluer toutes les personnes dans ma vie.

Et quand j'ai regardé pour la première fois Granger à travers ces nouveaux yeux, je n'ai pas vu le sang sale, ses cheveux hirsutes, ou son uniforme scolaire soigné. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était son honnêteté, sa perspicacité à couper le souffle, ses yeux bruns. Je me souviens d'avoir jeter quelques insultes à son encontre pour masquer ce moment, bien sûr je ne lui répéterai jamais. Mais maintes et maintes fois, chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, je me suis retrouvé à souhaiter que ses yeux bruns me remarquent, et pétillent de joie lorsqu'elle me voyait.

Blaise était le premier à avoir remarqué et reconnaître mon attachement à la nouvelle Granger. Une certaine partie de mon subconscient le savait, je le savais aussi probablement, mais j'étais dans le déni.

Pas plus. Je déteste ces sentiments pour elle, mais je sais que ma vie serait vide... sans eux.

Non, ne pas y penser. Je dois me reposer, ou bien je n'irai nulle part ce soir.

Il est temps de dormir.

.

**Pauvre Drago, il est obligé d'en subir des sortilèges ! Prenez-le dans vos bras pour le consoler !**

**La suite dimanche, comme prévu précédemment !**

**Bizzzz et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :)**


	49. Chapitre 48 H

**Chapitre 48**

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de Malefoy. »

Je soupire, agacée.

Ron revint presque une heure après que Harry, Blaise et moi ayons quitté la maison de McGonagall, et bien qu'il ne veuille nous en dire beaucoup, il nous dit qu'ils ont pris leur temps pour l'interroger.

Nous sommes tous à peu près certains que quelqu'un à l'intérieur doit avoir aidé Mondingus à s'évader, et puisque Shacklebolt a décidé que Ron pouvait partir, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas avoir trouvé quelque chose pour l'incriminer. Ron était absolument pourri en Occlumancie lorsqu'il a essayé, il était gouverné par ses émotions, plus encore que Harry, donc je suis sûr que si c'était lui le traître, Shacklebolt l'aurait sûrement découvert.

« S'il te plaît arrête de faire le difficile, Ron » dis-je. « Nous avons besoin de lui. Nous n'en serions pas à lui demander désespérément plus d'informations si tu n'avais pas été si stupide et avais laissé s'échapper Mondingus. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! » proteste-t-il.

« Ne t'en prends pas à elle » dit Blaise. « T'as merdé. Prends un peu tes responsabilités. »

« Je t'emmerde Zabini. »

« Pouvez-vous tout simplement vous taire ? » dit Harry avec agacement. « Vous me donnez mal à la tête. »

« Ginny devrait probablement se réveiller bientôt » dis-je. « Je vais aller veiller sur elle. »

J'entre dans notre chambre, et quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se réveille.

« Ginny » dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Affamée... » marmonne-t-elle. « Et vraiment, vraiment très fatiguée. »

« Tu ne peux pas manger pendant encore huit ou neuf heures » lui dis-je en m'excusant.

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu as été attaquée par une sorte de ver qui a commencé la digestion de tes organes internes. Madame Pomfresh a été en mesure de t'endormir pour ne pas que tu souffres durant la reconstruction, mais tu ne peux pas manger jusqu'à ce que ton estomac soit entièrement et pleinement opérationnel à nouveau » je lui explique.

Ginny ferme les yeux en fronçant le nez de dégoût. « Cela semble dégoûtant... »

« Je sais. Sois reconnaissante de ne pas avoir eu à t'en rendre compte » je réponds.

« Je suis tellement fatiguée » chuchote-t-elle.

« Bien, essaie de te rendormir » lui dis-je. « Je te ferai savoir lorsque tu pourras manger à nouveau, d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête ensommeillée, et je pose ma main doucement sur son front. Elle se glisse dans l'inconscient rapidement, je peux le voir lorsque le pli entre ses sourcils disparaît. Je tends la main et tire les couvertures plus confortablement sur ses épaules et me lève pour rejoindre les garçons dans le salon.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande Harry dès que je suis sortie.

« Elle s'est réveillée pendant un moment. Je lui ai dit de se rendormir, car elle ne peut pas encore manger » je déclare. « C'est mieux pour elle de dormir, ça l'empêche de penser qu'elle a faim. »

Harry acquiesce. « J'irai la voir plus tard, alors. Malefoy devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, cela fait plus d'une demi-heure déjà. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas » dit Ron plein d'espoir.

« Tu devrais souhaiter sa venue Weasley » dit Blaise. « Tu ne veux pas te racheter, même un peu ? »

Ron le fusille du regard, mais ne répond pas.

Puis, il y a un pop, et Drago apparaît derrière le canapé sur lequel Harry et Blaise sont assis. Tous deux se lèvent immédiatement lorsque Drago arrive, mais Ron reste assis dans le fauteuil qu'il a lui-même fait apparaître, rouge vif et contrastant fortement avec le reste de la pièce.

« Bonsoir, mesdames » dit Drago un sourire en coin. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Blaise rigole.

« Nous avons besoin d'informations » répond Harry.

« À propos de ? »

« Pas grand-chose » reprend-il sarcastiquement. « Les lieux précis des camps de Mangemorts, leurs capacités de duellistes, les noms de ceux qui y sont, combien de... »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une encyclopédie sur les Mangemorts pour toi ? »

« Tu nous as dit que Voldemort t'avait parlé de "son nouvel Horcrux". Tu nous a appris quelque chose d'utile » dit Ron.

« Ça ne signifie pas que je doive vous dire quoique ce soit. »

« Ron » dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse parler, « peux-tu aller voir Ginny ? »

« Mais tu viens d'y aller. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison Weasley » dit Blaise.

« Quoi, est-ce que vous essayez de vous débarrasser de moi ? » dit Ron en me regardant avec colère.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard » dit Harry.

Ron souffle et se lève impétueusement. « Je vais aller me faire quelque chose à manger » dit-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur Drago, je remarque que sa main qui était posée sur le dos du divan lorsqu'il est apparu, et je ne fais pas que penser à lui, celle-ci est toujours là, et il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il est arrivé. J'espère que je ne pense pas trop à lui.

Je vois qu'il regarde le fauteuil rouge avec dégoût, mais je suis surprise lorsqu'il ne fait rien pour se débarrasser du mobilier incriminé.

« Malefoy » dis-je, « tu vas bien ? »

Il ricane. « Ouais. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Drago, nous avons vraiment besoin... » commence Blaise.

« Oui, oui, je sais. Mondingus Fletcher est avec nous, ils ont essayé de briser le sortilège de Fidelitas par la torture » le coupe Drago.

« Ils... ils ne peuvent pas le faire, le peuvent-ils ? » demande Harry.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais si Voldemort fait le travail lui-même, je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible, il a inversé le sortilège d'Amnésie par la torture, avant cela. »

Je me souviens de ce que j'avais dit à propos d'une femme nommée Berthe Jorkins qui avait travaillé pour le ministère un certain temps.

« S'il te plaît, donne-nous quelque chose avec lequel nous pourrions travailler » dis-je.

« J'ai entendu parler de Lupin, plus tôt aujourd'hui » dit-il.

« Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune » dis-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous en parler car je n'ai pas assez d'informations sur cela. J'ai seulement entendu dire qu'ils ont l'intention de le laisser courir ce soir avec Greyback. »

« Nous devons l'arrêter, alors » dit immédiatement Harry.

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas vous le dire » dit-il. « Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être. »

« Alors est-ce qu'il y a des informations que tu peux nous donner et que nous pouvons utiliser ? » demande Blaise.

Drago soupire. « Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Je ne suis pas seulement une source d'informations où vous pouvez puiser à volonté. Je ne sais pas tout. C'est pourquoi je voulais être le seul à pouvoir prendre contact. De cette façon, je ne risque pas une réunion pour rien. »

« C'est un mensonge, Drago. Tu dois bien connaître certains endroits où nous pouvons attaquer » reprend Blaise.

« Bien sûr. Je peux vous donner des endroits, mais je ne peux pas vous dire combien de combattants il y a, ou lorsque les Mangemorts sont forts ou non. Je ne vais pas vous envoyer dans un combat à l'aveugle, surtout quand vous êtes en infériorité numérique. »

« Tu y as longuement pensé on dirait » dit Harry légèrement surpris.

« De toute évidence. Je ne veux pas de cette guerre, pas plus que toi. »

« Eh bien, nous nous réunissons avec le reste de l'Ordre dans une semaine » dis-je. « Peux-tu nous faire parvenir des informations utilisables d'ici là ? »

« Je ne peux rien promettre. Je n'ai pas eu de missions ou de patrouilles ces derniers temps. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » je lui demande.

Je constate qu'il n'a toujours pas retiré sa main de l'arrière du canapé, et bien qu'il semble complètement détendu et à l'aise, une part de lui reste sur ses gardes, comme s'il avait besoin de soutenir son poids. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, ce n'est pas juste moi qui me fait des films.

« Je préfère ne pas le dire » dit-il évasivement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande Harry sur la défensive.

« J'ai encore le droit de choisir ce que je vous dis ou non, si Voldemort découvre tout ce qui me concerne, je suis celui qui sera torturé à mort... ou pire. »

« Nous savons que tu es en danger. Mais nous sommes tous en danger Drago » lui répond Blaise.

« Tant que vous restez ici, techniquement, rien ne peut vous atteindre. »

« Mais nous ne serons pas toujours là. Nous sommes tous en danger. Nous sommes tous du même côté » affirme Blaise.

« Bien sûr. Maintenant que je suis de votre côté, vous seriez idiot de ne pas en profiter, je prends tous les risques dans cette affaire, surtout depuis que je suis auprès de Voldemort quotidiennement. »

« Nous savons parfaitement les risques que tu prends pour nous, et nous en sommes très reconnaissants » dit Harry. « Mais le fait que tu aies des informations sans nous les dire ne nous suffit pas. »

« Très bien » dit Drago. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir quelque chose en cet instant, je peux te dire que vous seriez en mesure de reprendre Poudlard. »

Les yeux verts de Harry s'illuminent. « Explique-toi. »

« Vous devriez attendre que tous les membres de l'Ordre se remettent de l'attaque, mais la dernière fois je vous ai déjà donné les dates et les lieux pour des changements de surveillance, et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas changé, bien que je puisse encore le vérifier pour la prochaine fois. Poudlard n'est tout simplement pas une priorité, pour lui. Surtout maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus. »

« Qui a cette liste de changements de surveillance ? » demande Blaise.

« Shacklebolt l'avait la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié » dit Harry.

« Donc, ce que tu suggères, c'est que nous arrivions un peu avant les changement de Mangemorts, qu'on les neutralise et qu'on prenne leur place, puis on soumet les remplacements lorsqu'ils arrivent ? » je lui demande.

Drago hoche la tête. « Précisément. C'est à toute épreuve. Vous les prendrez plus silencieusement, efficacement, et sans effusion de sang, de votre côté en tout cas. »

« Notre côté » je le corrige.

« Le problème est de monter dans les étages et aux points de changement de quart sans se faire attraper » dit Blaise.

« C'est facile. Nous avons des chemins tout tracés pour les patrouilles. Je peux vous donner une carte » dit Drago. « Vous pourrez la dupliquer autant de fois que vous en aurez besoin. »

« Je veux vraiment récupérer Poudlard » dit Harry.

« Notre maison loin de la maison » dit Blaise en opinant du bonnet.

« C'était ma seule maison en vérité » dit Harry un regard triste peint sur son visage.

« Êtes-vous satisfaits maintenant ? » demande Drago.

Blaise hoche la tête. « Merci, mon ami. »

« Je dois y aller, alors. »

Si je ne parle pas tout de suite, il va partir. Et je m'aperçois que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, pas encore. « Puis-je avoir un mot avec toi, en privé ? » je lui demande.

Drago me regarde hésitant, et je remarque un regard échangé entre Harry et Blaise.

« S'il te plaît » j'ajoute.

Enfin il hoche la tête. « Très bien, mais je dois bientôt partir » dit-il.

Il se déplace jusque dans sa chambre, et je donne à Harry et Blaise un sourire avant de le suivre. Je referme la porte et la verrouille derrière moi.

« Assurdiato » je marmonne.

« Si tu cherchais à me voir en privé, nous ne devrions probablement pas être ici » commente-t-il en hochant la tête vers la forme couchée de Ginny.

« Ginny dort, et cela pour un moment encore. »

Drago s'assied sur mon... non, son lit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Je le regarde un instant et décide d'aller droit au but. « Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas avec toi. »

Il sourit. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ? »

« Tu donnes l'impression de bien aller, mais je peux me rendre compte que tu es plus faible que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? »

« T'ai-je bien entendu m'appeler faible ? »

« N'essaye pas de me distraire Drago. »

« Non, vraiment, c'est offensant » dit-il, toujours en souriant. « Je ne suis pas faible. »

« Drago ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec toi, tout va bien ? »

« Ce n'est pas un gros problème. Ce n'est rien d'important » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ce n'est pas important ? »

Je fais quelques pas vers lui et le tire pour qu'il se lève. Il serre mes bras pour se stabiliser, chancelle légèrement, et ses yeux furieux fixés sur moi.

« Tu vois ? » dis-je. « Tu peux à peine tenir debout par toi-même ! »

Il secoue la tête. « Je suis juste fatigué » dit-il.

J'arrive à placer une main sur sa joue. Sa peau est si froide.

« Je suis inquiète pour toi, Drago. »

Nos regards se croisent durant une longue période, nous ne parlons pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet esprit désespérément fermé qu'est le sien ?

« Drago ? » je murmure.

Il recule et fait quelques pas autour de moi.

« Je vais bien Hermione. »

Lorsqu'il dit mon prénom, je reçois ce même sentiment de chaleur dans ma poitrine.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas gérer » poursuit-il. « Cesse de t'inquiéter à mon sujet. »

« Tu m'avais dit de faire attention à moi, tu ne te rappelles pas ? » dis-je en me retournant pour voir qu'il est dos à moi.

« Tu étais là, non ? » répond-il. « Tu sais exactement ce que cela veut dire. »

« Drago, je... »

Avant que je puisse finir, il se tourne vers moi et mets un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela » dit-il.

Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens, et le regarde attentivement. Puis je penche ma tête en avant juste un peu pour embrasser son doigt. Ses yeux s'assombrissent rapidement. Je prends sa main dans les miennes.

« Je voulais seulement te dire merci » dis-je.

« Merci, pourquoi ? »

Je ris. « Tu demandes "pourquoi". Pour m'avoir sauvée lorsque j'étais sur le point de mourir dans la Forêt interdite. Pour m'avoir donné cette chaîne que tu as clairement modifiée pour ma protection. Pour avoir arrêté Montague quand il... quand il... »

J'ai évité d'y penser, et maintenant que je l'ai mentionné, le souvenir de ce moment-là, la terreur brute qui m'a saisie, la tension qui remplissait mon corps... tout cela me fait me tendre et j'en perds mes cordes vocales, ma voix se casse.

Puis ses bras s'enveloppent hermétiquement autour de moi, et mon visage est pressé dans son torse.

« Je te remercie beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup » je chuchote dans sa chemise.

Je le pousse doucement, et il me libère. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse ses lèvres, mais dès que je rentre en contact avec ses douces et ci délicieuses lèvres, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et me repousse loin de lui.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça » dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Je secoue la tête.

Il ne peut pas contrôler mes émotions. Je me fiche qu'il pense que c'est un acte de reconnaissance envers lui. C'est ce que je veux maintenant, et ce n'est certainement pas de la gratitude.

Je retire ses mains de mes épaules, je m'agrippe à lui, sa chemise blanche, et appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme il reste obstinément inactif, je fais glisser ma langue le long de ses lèvres, en essayant de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Au lieu de cela, à ma grande consternation, il commence à reculer.

Je ne perdrai pas si facilement. Je m'accroche à lui, et ses tentatives pour me repousser sont effroyablement faibles.

Il fait un autre pas en arrière et nous basculons tous deux au sol.

« Bordel... » gémit-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande en descendant de sur lui et en me relevant.

Il est toujours couché sur le sol, la mâchoire serrée, mais pas une image de douleur. Je regrette immédiatement d'avoir choisi ce soir pour être si agressive avec lui. Il n'est clairement pas bien. Pourquoi suis-je si téméraire ? À quoi je pensais ?

Je tends la main vers lui. « Je suis vraiment désolée » dis-je.

Il se redresse, en ignorant ma main. « Naree ! » il aboie.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que... »

Naree apparaît en un claquement de doigt. Je regarde derrière nous et je suis soulagée de voir que Ginny est encore endormie.

« Naree avait dit au Maître qu'il ne devrait pas aller n'importe où » dit l'elfe de maison. « Maître n'a pas écouté. »

« Tais-toi et ramène-moi » dit Drago en serrant les dents.

« Non, attends une minute. Quel est le problème avec toi ? »

« Naree, maintenant ! »

Naree saisit l'avant-bras de Drago, et ils disparaissent.

Je le maudis haut et fort et m'assieds sur le lit, essayant de trouver pourquoi il ne va pas bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me dit pas ce qui s'est passé, il m'a sauvé la vie, et moi je ne suis pas autorisée à faire n'importe quoi pour lui ? Certaines choses ne sont tout simplement pas justes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand je suis un peu calmée, je retourne dans le salon, les garçons ne savent pas que Drago est parti.

« Où est Drago ? » me demande Blaise.

« Il est parti » dis-je. « Il a dit qu'il devait y aller. »

« Nous devrions parler à Shacklebolt et McGonagall du plan pour Poudlard » dit Harry.

« Pas encore » dit Blaise, en secouant la tête. « Nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons toutes les informations, Drago doit encore nous obtenir les itinéraires des patrouilles. »

Harry hoche la tête. « C'est une bonne idée. » Il se tourne vers moi. « Ginny est réveillée ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Je vais m'asseoir avec elle de toute façon » dit-il.

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester dans mon lit ce soir » je lui propose. « Je peux dormir ici, sur le canapé. »

« Tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon lit puisque tu me laisses dormir dans le tien. »

Blaise sourit. « Ouais, tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, et à Weasley aussi. »

Je souris. « Lui, j'ai confiance. Toi, pas tellement. »

« Oh, ça fait mal. »

« Êtes-vous sûrs qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux ? » dit Harry en nous regardant l'un et l'autre chacun notre tour.

« De toute évidence, nous sommes follement amoureux l'un de l'autre » dit Blaise.

Harry se met à rire. « Sérieusement, Blaise. Je ne serais pas méchant avec toi, tu es un bon gars, et Hermione mérite cela. »

« Arrête, Harry. Il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous » dis-je.

« Je vais bien prendre soin d'elle » dit Blaise, me tirant vers lui.

Harry ouvre la porte de la chambre à coucher. « J'approuve. »

Lorsqu'il part, je donne un coup de poing à Blaise.

« Aïe ! Tu es tellement violente » se plaint-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de plaisanter avec ça. »

Il boude adorablement. « Mais je pensais que c'était le véritable amour entre nous, toujours et à jamais. »

Je fais de mon mieux pour lui donner un regard sévère, mais il est impossible pour moi de garder un visage impassible lorsqu'il a cette expression sur le visage, et je me mets à éclater de rire.

« Ouais, c'est ça, marre-toi. Réjouis-toi de ma douleur. Il n'y a que pour cela que je suis bon » marmonne-t-il encore boudeur.

J'avance vers lui et lui donne un câlin. « Tu es vraiment le meilleur, tu sais ça ? »

Ses bras sont autour de moi. « Bien sûr que je le sais » dit-il. « Je suis surpris qu'il t'ait fallu si longtemps pour le remarquer. »

Je lui mets un nouveau coup de poing sur la poitrine, mais ne peux retenir mon sourire. « Tu es si sûr de toi. »

« Oui, toujours. »

Je m'éloigne un peu et m'assieds sur le canapé. Et pas une seconde plus tard, avant même que je sois complètement assise en tailleur, Ron sort de la cuisine.

« La sale fouine est parti finalement ? » demande-t-il.

Je roule des yeux. « Tu ne peux pas être moins grossier avec lui ? »

Il me regarde comme s'il venait de me pousser une seconde tête. « C'est Malefoy ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit au moins une douzaine de fois. Ça ne veut rien dire Ron » dis-je.

« Honnêtement, tu devrais te fier à lui. Même Harry a confiance en lui » le nargue Blaise.

Ron secoue la tête et rentre dans la cuisine, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Eh bien, c'est un cas désespéré, s'il n'y en avait qu'un » commente Blaise.

Je secoue la tête. « Je pense que je vais aller au lit. »

Blaise sourit. « Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Pas lorsque tu souris comme ça » je réponds avec un sourire taquin.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre des garçons. Les bruits de pas de Blaise me suivent jusque dans la pièce.

« Harry et Weasley ont essayé de changer la couleur des murs, mais ils n'ont pas réussi » dit-il alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je m'assieds sur le lit du milieu, je sais que c'est celui de Harry, Ron et Blaise ont besoin d'être le plus éloignés possible. Très matures entre eux.

« Ça a été une longue journée » commente Blaise.

Je hoche la tête en accord avec lui tout en me glissant sous les couvertures. « Bonne nuit, Blaise. »

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que les couvertures se soulèvent. Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression, Blaise est dans mon lit, à côté de moi.

« Blaise, sort de là ! »

Il rit tout simplement, et je m'échappe à l'autre bout du lit avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper.

« Merde, Harry a un super bon matelas » fait-il remarquer. « Celui-ci est tellement plus doux que le mien. Je pense que je vais rester ici. »

« Blaise, dégage de là. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux » dit-il.

Je soupire et me lève du lit de Harry pour m'installer sur celui de mon soit disant ami, son lit n'est pas difficile à reconnaître, c'est le seul avec une couverture verte. Quand je me glisse sous les couvertures et me mets à l'aise je me rends compte que ce matelas est vraiment plus ferme que celui de mon meilleur ami. Oh, Blaise. Il a choisi le matelas le plus confortable.

Je bâille et tire les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton, je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux pour dormir.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Drago ? Je dois savoir. Je vais le faire dire par Naree demain... Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus facile à duper que Drago.

Je respire profondément, et l'odeur réconfortante de Blaise me submerge.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione » j'entends dire Blaise.

Je souris. « Bonne nuit, Blaise. »


	50. Chapitre 49 D

**Coucou! Et bien voici la suite! Je suis de retour pour vous publier tous pleins de chapitres dans les jours à venir! Peut être des surprises en perspective! :)**  
><strong>Bonne lecture<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Leeloo** : Moi aussi je l'adore ce Drago ! Il est mimi tout plein. Tu as raison par contre de t'inquiéter en ce qui concerne Ron. Moi aussi Blaise me fait de la peine, mais… Merci pour ton message

**Guest** : Coucou ! J'espère au moins que tu t'es retenue ! ;) Astoria est une garce de toute manière, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Tu verras dans la suite… Ron m'énerve dans tous les Dramione de mon côté ! Merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Laeti** : Je suis contente de ton enthousiasme. J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop dessus dimanche en ne voyant pas le chapitre arriver, je suis désolé mais vraiment pas une minute à moi ! Bizzzz

**Elowynee** : Et oui je suis désolé, surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai vraiment très peu de temps, mais promis je fais le maximum pour publier le plus rapidement possible ! Merci en tout cas pour ton message.

**Komurin** : D'autres aussi pensent comme toi, que Ron est le traitre. Un perso de l'histoire en particulier. Tu verras par la suite ! Merci d'être passé par là petit robot ! :) Merci pour ton second message, toujours persuadé que Ron est le traitre ?

**Kayachan** : Qui ne le serait pas, en manque ! xD Je peu rien dire, mais tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite en ce qui concerne le traitre. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Merci pour tes messages !

**Rory** : Merci à toi dans un premier temps d'avoir laisser ce petit message. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci et à très bientôt avec la suite ! Bizzz

**Shupashopisushi** : Coucou ! Merci pour ton message. C'est très agréable à lire ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite de cette histoire !

**Lizandra** : Oh lolololo ! :)

**Pepette** : Oui chef ! Tout de suite Chef ! ;)  
>.<strong><br>**

**Chapitre 49**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Je suis soulagé de reposer mes jambes. Je pensais m'effondrer là-bas. Transplaner ici sans baguette m'a pris beaucoup trop de force. J'aurais dû demander à Naree de le faire à ma place. Je ne peux pas imaginer le temps que cela va prendre pour rentrer à la maison.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas avec toi » dit-elle.

Je regarde vers elle et sourit en coin. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu donnes l'impression de bien aller, mais je peux me rendre compte que tu es plus faible que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? »

Est-ce si évident ? « T'ai-je bien entendu m'appeler faible ? » lui dis-je en évitant sa question.

« N'essaye pas de me distraire Drago » dit-elle avec impatience.

« Non, vraiment, c'est offensant » dis-je. « Je ne suis pas faible. »

« Drago ! » s'énerve-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec toi, tout va bien ? »

Le regard irrité sur son visage me dérange plus qu'il ne devrait, et j'ai du mal à ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle veut savoir. Elle n'a rien besoin de savoir sur ma formation. Personne ne sait, et lui dire serait une mort assurée pour tous les deux, ils sauraient que c'est moi le traître si elle tombe de nouveau entre leurs mains.

Non, je ne la laisserai pas se faire prendre à nouveau. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

« Ce n'est pas un gros problème » lui dis-je. « Ce n'est rien d'important. »

Elle fait un pas en avant, attrape mes bras, et me remet pratiquement sur mes pieds. Mes jambes tremblent, et je perds mon équilibre un instant, gardant une poigne ferme sur ses bras pour rester debout. Je la fusille du regard. C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'essaye-t-elle de faire ?

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle comme si elle avait marqué un point. « Tu peux à peine tenir debout par toi même ! »

Très bien, je pense qu'elle mérite un minuscule petit point.

La seule stratégie que j'ai, c'est nier, nier, nier.

« Je suis juste fatigué » dis-je, en secouant la tête vers elle.

Elle touche ma joue, et je résiste à l'envie de tourner mon visage dans sa paume.

« Je suis inquiète pour toi, Drago » dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Bordel de merde. Je souhaite presque qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant, qu'elle me traite avec indifférence, ou même dédain. Cette préoccupation nouvelle pour ma sécurité ne fait que renforcer l'attrait que je ressens à son égard. Et maintenant que Voldemort veut me voir régulièrement, je dois être encore plus prudent qu'avant. Je suis solide, sauf pour tout ce qu'il la concerne elle, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir diminuer les nombreuses visites que je lui fais.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû admettre mes sentiments pour elle. Si je lui avais dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, peut-être qu'elle ne s'inquiéterait pas autant maintenant.

« Drago ? » dit-elle.

De retour sur terre, je fais un pas en arrière et fait le tour de sa personne. « Je vais bien Hermione » dis-je à la porte de ma chambre. « Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas gérer. Cesse de t'inquiéter à mon sujet. »

« Tu m'avais dit de faire attention à moi, tu ne te rappelles pas ? » je l'entends dire.

Se sent-elle en insécurité, ou essaie-t-elle de marquer un autre point pour me faire culpabiliser ? Je décide de ne pas lui donner de réponse claire, juste au cas où elle essaie de déformer mes mots.

« Tu étais là, non ? Tu sais exactement ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Drago, je... »

Je me tourne rapidement et place un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'elle est en train de développer des sentiments pour moi. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est que l'espoir commence à naître dans ma poitrine et fasse battre mon cœur beaucoup trop vite. Il n'y a pas pire source de distraction dans le monde. Et je ne peux pas être distrait.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela » lui dis-je.

Ses yeux brûlent dans les miens, et j'ai presque envie d'éloigner ma main. Je peux me rendre compte qu'elle est en train d'imaginer quelque chose à faire, elle a ce regard déterminé dans les yeux, je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est, mais elle s'apprête à le faire.

Puis elle fait quelque chose qui me prend totalement par surprise, elle embrasse mon doigt.

Un courant électrique se déplace jusqu'à mon bras et tout droit dans mon cœur, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rompre le contact visuel avec elle. Je me demande si elle peut furtivement voir à travers mon âme.

Puis ses mains s'enveloppent autour de ma main levée. C'est si doux, si chaud. Typiquement Hermione, je suppose, doux et chaud à la fois. Puis je me réprimande. Personne ne doit savoir comme je suis attaché à elle. Si je dois commencer à cacher toute mention d'elle dans mes pensées, cela va être plus compliqué à présent.

« Je voulais seulement te dire merci » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle rit légèrement avant de répondre.

« Tu demandes "pourquoi". Pour m'avoir sauvée lorsque j'étais sur le point de mourir dans la Forêt interdite. »

Quand a-t-elle compris cela ? Je n'ai jamais rien dit là-dessus. A-t-elle reconnu mon masque ?

« Pour m'avoir donné cette chaîne que tu as clairement modifiée pour ma protection » poursuit-elle. « Pour avoir arrêté Montague quand il... quand il... »

Sa voix faiblit, et je soupire. Elle a manifestement été traumatisée par ce qui aurait pu se passer, mais cela n'est pas arrivé. Sentant qu'elle a besoin de réconfort, je tends la main et la prends dans mes bras.

« Je te remercie beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup » chuchote-t-elle.

Sa gratitude me fait du mal. Une fois que ce sera fini, tout reviendra à la normale, j'en suis sûr. Je suppose que nous serons peut-être un peu plus civilisés à l'égard des uns des autres.

Puis elle pousse sur ma poitrine, et je laisse mes bras tomber, attendant qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et appuie ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Bordel de bordel !

Je l'attrape immédiatement par les épaules et la tiens loin de moi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça. »

Elle secoue la tête et mes mains tombent de ses épaules. Pourquoi dois-je être d'une putain de faiblesse extrême à ce moment précis ? Puis ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes, et je suis presque vaincu par la sensation céleste que j'ai déjà ressentie lorsque je l'ai embrassée.

Non, non, non. Les souvenirs que j'ai de cela, ce sentiment de bien être, le plus difficile ce sera de le cacher à Voldemort, il pourrait décider de jeter un coup d'œil à un moment donné.

Quand elle passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, mon esprit semble se réveiller un peu, et j'essaie de faire marche arrière. Elle s'avance avec moi, un bras autour de mon cou pour m'empêcher de lui échapper. J'essaie de la repousser loin de moi, mais dans mon état pitoyablement affaibli je ne peux pas la combattre. Je ne le veux pas vraiment non plus.

Mon Dieu, je suis pathétique.

J'essaie de prendre du recul à nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle se penche en avant et met un peu plus de son poids sur moi, mes jambes flanchent, et je tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Bordel...

Elle se remet immédiatement sur pieds. « Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-elle.

Voldemort m'a menti lorsqu'il m'a dit que toute la douleur était dans l'esprit. Cette douleur n'est clairement pas que dans mon esprit à cet instant ! Putain de merde.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me redresse lentement et réalise tardivement qu'elle avait tendu la main pour m'aider. Mais c'est tout aussi bien, j'ai eu raison de ne pas accepter son aide. J'espérais avant que mes sentiments puissent être réciproques, mais maintenant, alors que cela commence à paraître possible, Voldemort décide qu'il veut me voir plus souvent.

C'est bien ma chance putain.

« Naree » je crie d'une voix rauque.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que... » commence Granger.

Puis Naree apparaît. « Naree avait dit au Maître qu'il ne devrait pas aller n'importe où » me réprimande-t-il. « Maître n'a pas écouté. »

« Tais-toi et ramène-moi » je grogne.

« Non, attends une minute » proteste Granger. « Quel est le problème avec toi ? »

« Naree, maintenant ! »

Mon ordre direct l'oblige à envelopper sa petite main autour de mon poignet, et un instant plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre au Manoir. Avec un claquement de doigts, Naree me fait léviter et me met sur mon lit.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît, laissez Naree prendre soin de vous » murmure-t-il.

« J'ai juste besoin de me reposer » dis-je.

Le sommeil naturel est la meilleure façon de récupérer du surmenage, tant que cela n'est pas allé trop loin.

« Mais une nuit de sommeil ne peut pas être suffisante pour que le Maître récupère, surtout si le Maître doit retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain soir » proteste Naree.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Fais ce que tu peux alors. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

J'ai l'impression que ma chambre est plus éclairée que d'habitude. Mais c'est sans doute parce que ce n'est pas ma chambre. J'agite ma main, et les rideaux se ferment immédiatement.

Puis je me redresse. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je me demande ce qu'a fait Naree.

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et suis surpris, tante Bella est assise sur une chaise, en face de mon lit, endormie. On dirait qu'elle s'est endormie en veillant sur moi.

Puis, comme si elle pouvait sentir que je suis éveillé, elle remue légèrement.

« Ah, Drago » dit-elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Ton maudit Elfe ne voulait pas te laisser seul, alors je suis venue. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit de... »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Il m'a dit que tu étais revenu beaucoup plus faible, plus que tu ne l'avais encore jamais été après ton entraînement » me coupe-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de t'apprendre ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous en parler. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de simple. Je connais très bien tes compétences, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait éventuellement les épuiser à ce point. Maintenant... où est ta baguette magique ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas. Il l'a gardée. »

Elle me regarde immédiatement inquiète. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il a l'intention de te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Tu peux mourir de surmenage » dit-elle.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je pense que je serais déjà mort, si c'était vraiment son intention. »

« Peut-être. »

Elle ne semble pas convaincue. Je me demande si je devrais être inquiet du fait qu'elle pense que Voldemort essaie de me tuer. Mais de toute manière c'est dangereux d'être proche de Voldemort, qu'il envisage ou non de me tuer.

« Eh bien » dit-elle, en se levant, « J'espère que tu retrouveras ta baguette très bientôt. »

« Merci tante Bella. »

Elle commence à se diriger vers la porte, mais fait une pause à mi-chemin et se tourne vers moi. « Oh, et juste un avertissement sur... »

Mais avant qu'elle puisse finir, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

« Drago ! » croasse une voix familière. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été blessé ! »

Astoria Greengrass. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Eh bien, c'est parti » me dit ma Tante. « Mon pauvre neveu. »

J'ai failli rire. Je pense que son avertissement était quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, potentiellement mortelle. Elle allait me mettre en garde contre Astoria ? Je ne pense pas.

« Ne sais-tu pas comment frapper à une porte ? » reprend tante Bella en s'adressant à Astoria. « Tes parents ont pourtant clamé haut et fort que tu étais digne de devenir une Lady. »

Astoria se met à rougir. « Je suis désolée tante Bella. »

« Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler "Tante Bella" ? Si tu avais réellement des manières, ces deux mots ne seraient jamais sortis de ta bouche, suis-je bien claire ? »

« Je-je suis désolée. »

Tante Bella souffle, mais ne répond pas, au lieu de cela elle prend la direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle est derrière Astoria, elle me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil.

Mon dieu, si seulement Potter et la belette, ou même tout l'Ordre réuni, pouvaient la voir à cet instant précis. Je peux facilement imaginer la façon dont leurs yeux se seraient agrandis de stupeur face au geste ludique venant du mal incarné, Bellatrix Lestrange. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit, il y a toujours une femme quelque part dans ce monstre qu'est ma chère tante.

Puis Astoria s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, et le mécontentement monte immédiatement dans ma poitrine.

« Drago, tu as l'air si pâle. »

« Je suis toujours pâle » dis-je ininteressé.

« Plus pâle que d'habitude, je veux dire. Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-elle.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

« Je veux t'aider. »

« Merci bien, mais tu ne pourras pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Astoria ? »

« Quoi, tes parents m'ont invitée à rester pour quelques jours, sûrement te l'ont-ils dit » me dit-elle. « Mes parents ont été absolument ravis de les entendre dire. »

« Quelques jours ? » je répète.

« Oui, afin que nous puissions s'habituer l'un à l'autre » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne t'épouserai pas. »

Elle a l'air confuse durant un instant. « Mais... mais tu es... » dit-elle. « Ton père a dit que... »

« Je me fous complètement de ce qu'a dit mon père. »

Astoria est clairement stupéfaite. « Drago, comment peux-tu dire cela ? Nous sommes des enfants, nous devons respecter les souhaits de nos parents » dit-elle doucement.

« Et renier les nôtres ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Tu... tu ne... ne m'aimes pas. C'est ça ? »

Est-elle vraiment si obtuse ? Depuis les nombreuses années que nous nous connaissons les uns les autres, je n'ai jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour elle ? Bordel de merde.

« Je me fous de toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas » lui dis-je franchement. « Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi. Je pensais avoir été clair depuis longtemps. »

« Mais tu peux apprendre à prendre soin de moi, à m'aimer » dit-elle. « Nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me marier avec toi. »

« Je ne t'obligerai pas. Ton père le fera. »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. »

« Me détestes-tu vraiment à ce point ? »

Elle semble effectivement un peu blessée par mes propos.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais accepter de t'épouser. »

« Pourquoi alors ne veux-tu pas te marier avec moi si tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une raison particulière. »

« Bien sûr que si » insiste-t-elle. « Tu dois avoir une raison. »

Ensuite, une solution viable à mon dilemme actuel en ce qui concerne la récupération de la dague de Peverell fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans mon esprit. « Veux-tu me prêter ta baguette ? » je lui demande.

« Pourquoi faire ? » me demande-t-elle surprise par le changement soudain de conversation.

« Je dois faire quelque chose. Ça va prendre juste quelques minutes » dis-je.

« Très bien » dit-elle en récupérant sa baguette dans une de ces poches de manteau et en me la remettant.

Il ne fait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle est aussi idiote qu'une vache.

Je pointe sa baguette sur elle dès qu'elle est dans ma main et lui lance un sort de silence. Comme elle commence à paniquer, je lui jette un Petrificus Totalus, puis elle tombe au sol. Je scelle la porte d'un sort informulé et me retourne vers Astoria.

Je ne devrais en avoir que pour quelques minutes.

.

**Petit coquin ce Drago!**

**A très vite pour la suite! Très très vite!**

**Bizzzzzz**


	51. Chapitre 50 H

**Chapitre 50**

Je m'accroupis à côté d'un buisson et pousse deux feuilles géantes de mon chemin. Aha, ça y est, une petite racine blanche dépassant de la terre. Je m'approche avec une main gantée et tire doucement pour la libérer. À quelques centimètres, une autre racine se montre, et je la récupère aussi.

Deux c'est suffisant pour la potion, je vais faire une potion anesthésiante pour Ginny, de sorte que lorsque le sort de protection de Madame Pomfresh se dissipera, cela pourra encore engourdir ses entrailles. Ça va prendre un certain temps au moins pour restaurer les fonctions complètes des organes vitaux et le processus est toujours très douloureux.

Je jette un regard à la maison. Je suis toute seule dans le jardin pour l'instant. Quel meilleur moment pour appeler Naree et poser des questions sur Drago ?

Je l'appelle, et il apparaît rapidement.

« Naree, est-ce que Drago va bien ? » je lui demande.

« Maître est en convalescence. »

« En quoi ? »

Naree fronce les sourcils. « Miss Granger ne le sait pas déjà ? Si Maître ne l'a pas dit, peut-être Naree n'est pas censé le dire. »

« Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire lui-même, c'est tout. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Naree ne sait pas » dit l'elfe avec une expression douloureuse. « Maître revient habituellement à la maison fatigué, mais en bonne santé. La nuit dernière Maître était très faible, c'était dû au surmenage magique. »

« Surmenage magique… » je répète.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai lu, mais comme je n'ai jamais vraiment utilisé la magie sans baguette, je n'y ai jamais fait très attention auparavant.

Naree interprète mon silence comme une requête sur ce surmenage magique et me donne une brève explication.

« Les sorciers ont des quantités limitées de pouvoir lorsqu'ils font appel à la magie sans baguette. Elle augmente avec la pratique. Le Surmenage magique est ce qui se passe quand ils utilisent plus de magie que ce qui est à leur disposition » dit-il. « Les Elfes n'ont pas de telles limitations. »

« Oh, je te remercie » dis-je. « D'où as-tu dit qu'il rentrait ? »

« Une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je me mords la lèvre.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal, Miss Granger ? » demande Naree avec inquiétude.

Je secoue la tête. « Non, rien. »

Ensuite, la porte arrière s'ouvre, et Blaise fait quelques pas à l'extérieur. « Combien de temps te faut-il pour trouver quelques racines ? » Lorsqu'il repère l'elfe de maison, il ajoute : « Oh Naree, content de te revoir. »

« De même, Maître Blaise. »

« Naree, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'apporter un livre sur la magie noire un peu plus tard aujourd'hui » lui dis-je. « Un de la bibliothèque du Manoir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh, Naree n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. »

« Tu as bien apporté L'histoire de Poudlard la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui fais remarquer. « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne remarqueront pas si un autre livre est manquant. »

« Très bien, Naree sera de retour avec un livre pour Miss Granger. »

« Je te remercie. »

Naree sourit fortement et disparaît.

« Que faisais-tu à lui poser toutes ces questions ? » me demande Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je lui demandais quelque chose ? »

Je marche devant lui, à travers la petite maison, et dans la cuisine. Il me suit à l'intérieur et referme la porte.

« Assurdiato » il murmure.

« Pourquoi cet enchantement ? » je lui demande en fixant les racines que je viens de déposer sur une planche à découper propre.

« Conversation privée » répond-il. « Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse autant, tu sais. Je pourrai t'aider. »

« Il n'y a rien, rien du tout je t'assure » dis-je.

Les racines doivent être écrasées avec le côté plat d'une lame... j'ouvre quelques tiroirs avant de trouver un couteau.

« Tu es une piètre menteuse, tu sais ça ? » reprend Blaise sur le ton de la conversation.

J'apporte le côté plat de la lame sur la première racine, mais quand je lui donne un petit coup, elle semble s'être durcie plus qu'avant.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je ne mens pas » dis-je distraitement, essayant de nouveau d'écraser la racine. « Il n'y a rien... »

« C'est Drago, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'abaisse la lame à plusieurs reprises, aussi fort que je peux, mais la racine ne semble pas vouloir céder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? »

« Allons, Hermione » dit Blaise. « Tu ne peux pas toujours être dans le déni. Tu le sais. »

Je commence à m'acharner sur cette satanée racine, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un stupide organe-végétal-blanc !

« Et c'est quoi » je demande, « ce que tu es si sûr que je devrais avoir ? Qu'est-ce qui me tracasse ? »

« Hermione, ne me prends pas pour un abruti » dit-il.

J'essaie d'augmenter la force de mes coups encore plus, mais je n'ai pas tant de force que cela. Chaque fois que nous avons utilisé cette racine à Poudlard, elle était déjà écrasée en poudre pour nous. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre pourquoi. J'ai un bras assez fort pour une fille comme moi, mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose à cette racine.

Blaise soupire. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Comment peut-il s'attendre à m'aider avec Drago ?

« Je vais bien » dis-je.

« Je parlais des racines » dit-il.

Oh... J'arrête mon acharnement stérile et lui passe le couteau, et pousse la planche à découper vers lui. Il aplatit la lame une fois, durement, et il se forme une fissure.

« Comment... ? » je marmonne.

Il me sourit, et puis se racle la gorge. Quand il parle, c'est dans une intonation très profonde et macho. « Je suis un homme fort. Blaise le balèze détruit tout sur son passage. »

Je me moque de lui, ça n'a pas de prix, voir ce Sang Pur de Blaise raffiné parler comme un homme des cavernes.

« Ah, ça y est » dit-il de sa voix normale.

« De quoi ? »

« Ton sourire. Tu avais l'air si sérieuse toute la matinée. »

Je roule des yeux. « Juste parce que je suis sérieuse, tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ? »

« Oh, non. Il y a beaucoup plus que cela. Des années de pratique, par exemple » dit-il en faisant une nouvelle fissure dans la racine.

Je soupire et me penche en arrière contre le comptoir derrière moi, le regardant lorsqu'il écrase les racines. Après quelques fissures de plus, la première racine commence à s'effriter, et il se met à faire de même sur l'autre. Finalement, nous avons deux petits tas de fine poudre blanche.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Blaise.

« Tu étais en Potions avec moi, Blaise. Tu devrais savoir. »

« C'était il y a quatre ans, Hermione. Penses-tu vraiment que je m'en souvienne ? »

« Oui, je le pense. »

Il rit. « Si je fais moi-même ce breuvage, c'est ton amie qui encaissera le coup. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais y accorder plus d'attention ? »

Je lui souris. « Très bien, je vais prendre le relais, mais seulement si cela ne t'embarrasse pas. »

« Comme c'est gentil de ta part » dit-il en se poussant de mon chemin.

Je pointe ma baguette sur la marmite, qui est remplie à moitié d'eau et d'une variété importante d'autres herbes que nous avions déjà placées à l'intérieur, et je murmure, « Incendio ».

Le feu s'allume en dessous du chaudron, et je commence à verser la poudre tout doucement et en remuant soigneusement.

Puis je me souviens de quelque chose.

« Blaise... »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'avais demandé de trouver l'identité du Mangemort qui m'a sauvée, mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit » dis-je.

Lorsqu'il ne répond pas, je le regarde de plus près et vois qu'il me scrute.

Nos yeux se rencontrent, et il sourit tristement. « Donc, tu sais déjà qui il était. »

Je retourne mon attention vers la potion. « Depuis combien de temps tu le savais ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches la vérité ? » je lui demande. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir gardé l'information délibérément ?

« Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai revu à Godric's Hollow. »

J'arrête de remuer la potion et me tourne vers lui. « Tu le savais depuis aussi longtemps, et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! »

« Es-tu en colère ? »

« Un peu, oui. Tu savais que je voulais connaître la vérité Blaise, savoir qui il était. »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Drago est toujours mon meilleur ami. »

« Mais tu m'avais dit... »

« Oui, oui, je sais, et je suis désolé. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'en avais parlé ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment » lui dis-je. « Tu m'avais dit que tu serais capable de trouver qui il était, et je t'ai fait confiance, je comptais sur toi. Et maintenant tu me dis que tu as gardé la vérité pour toi depuis... eh bien, depuis presque le début de cette histoire. »

Puis, il y a un fort sifflement derrière moi, je me retourne à temps pour voir un nuage de fumée verte au dessus de la potion. Je regarde l'intérieur du chaudron et vois que le mélange a tourné extrêmement, il est visqueux. Quelques bulles remontent lentement à la surface.

Je maudis. « Celle-ci est ruinée. »

J'éteins le feu en dessous du chaudron et fais un pas en arrière pour m'appuyer contre la table.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais tu vis avec de tels principes, n'est-ce pas ? Oui je sais, moi aussi. S'il voulait que tu sois au courant que c'était lui, il te l'aurait dit lui-même. Et il a gardé son secret intact pendant des années, même avant que nous quittions Poudlard » dit Blaise.

« Des Années ? »

Avant de quitter Poudlard ?

« Et merde. Il ne t'en avait pas parlé, c'est ça ? »

« Des Années ? » je répète. « Des Années, Blaise ? Quand a-t-il... »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'à la fin de notre cinquième année, mais je soupçonne que cela date de bien avant » dit-il. Puis il soupire à nouveau. « Drago va me tuer. »

« Cinquième année... oh mon dieu. »

Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Il était tout aussi méprisant, plus encore même, lorsqu'il avait son nouveau statut, en tant que membre de la brigade Inquisitoriale. Si Blaise me dit la vérité, alors Drago est très habile pour masquer ses sentiments. Je ne l'aurais vraiment jamais deviné.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » je lui demande.

Il me sourit comme si j'étais une petite fille. « Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous les uns les autres, et depuis combien exactement je te connais toi ? »

« Oh... oui effectivement. »

« Drago et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous étions comme des frères. »

« Je suppose que je dois te pardonner pour avoir gardé secret de ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt interdite alors. »

« C'est ça. Je serais vraiment très déprimé si tu décidais de bouder toute la journée. »

Je lui lance un nouveau sourire. « Ce n'est pas suffisamment important pour gâcher ma journée. »

Il glousse. « Je suis content d'entendre ça. »

« Je devrais aller chercher un peu plus de ces racines » dis-je en faisant un pas vers la sortie en passant devant Blaise.

Sa main attrapa la mienne et je fais volte face.

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit. « Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« De toute évidence, je voulais te tenir la main. »

« Ron n'est pas là pourtant, et il ne peut pas t'entendre non plus » dis-je.

« Oh, je suis blessé. Suis-je seulement censé montrer mon affection lorsque Weasley est à côté pour être jaloux ? »

Je ris. « Arrête de déconner, Blaise. Nous avons une potion à faire. »

Puis son expression de taquineries tourne directement à une attitude un peu plus sérieuse, et je me surprends à vouloir m'éloigner de l'intensité qui se dégage tout d'un coup de ses yeux bruns normalement inoffensifs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi, pourquoi serais-je en train de plaisanter Hermione ? » me demande-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux quelques fois, comme si cela ferait apparaître devant moi le Blaise joyeux et déconneur tel qu'il est d'habitude. Cette expression très sombre n'a pas sa place sur son visage, et je veux vraiment qu'elle s'en aille.

« Blaise... est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Puis un sourire chaleureux efface cette attitude terriblement solennelle. « Ouais, c'est bon, je plaisante » dit-il à la légère.

Il se déplace vers la porte et l'ouvre pour moi.

« Honnêtement Hermione, tu prends les choses trop au sérieux. »

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour juger les gens, je me base bien souvent sur des choses communes et rationnelles pour m'aider à analyser ce que chacun ressent.

Mais à l'instant présent, mon intuition me dit que cette fois-ci, il ne plaisantait pas.

**.**

**A demain! ;)**

**Bizzzz**


	52. Chapitre 51 D

**Je suis encore dans les temps! ;)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 51**

Je transplane dans la cour arrière de chez Rowle et vois un seul rosier en plein milieu de sa pelouse. Peut-il être encore plus con qu'il ne l'est déjà ? C'est à peu près aussi clair que s'il y avait un panneau disant : _Regarde ici, j'ai caché quelque chose !_Putain, Rowle.

J'observe ce qui m'entoure avec soin et lève la baguette d'Astoria.

_Homenum Revelio._

Personne n'est ici, en dehors de Rowle, qui semble être à l'intérieur de la maison.

J'élimine la saleté de plante et fais apparaître une pelle pour creuser et trouver le poignard, je sais depuis ma recherche chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow qu'un simple Accio ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Cela me prend moins d'une minute pour trouver le poignard, je le glisse en toute sécurité dans une poche intérieure de ma cape.

Juste au moment où je me redresse, Rowle sort par la porte arrière de sa maison.

« Malefoy » dit-il. « Tu as ce que tu voulais. Peux-tu me libérer, maintenant ? »

Je pointe la baguette que j'ai empruntée sur lui. « Désolé mec. J'ai menti. Imperio. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc du sortilège de l'Imperium, celui-ci s'installe avec une force renouvelée.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour me donner les informations que tu vas recueillir au sujet des patrouilles de Poudlard, les itinéraires, les changements de surveillance, les Mangemorts qui sont là-bas. Je veux l'information sur parchemin d'ici demain soir. Si je ne viens pas, j'enverrai un elfe de maison pour le récupérer. Ne lui donne pas à moins qu'il ne dise que Karkaroff était un très bon batteur. Hoche la tête si tu m'as compris. »

Il hoche la tête une fois.

« Mis à part cela, tu es autorisé à agir normalement, aussi longtemps que tu ne fasses jamais rien qui puisse m'incriminer. Et aussi, si jamais tu es pris ou soupçonné, tu dois tout nier. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de te poser des questions personnellement, tu te tues. »

Il hoche la tête avec effroi. « Me laisseras-tu tranquille un jour ? » demande-t-il.

Je me demande si je suis autant effrayant. Cet homme a au moins deux fois mon âge.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est peu probable. Rappelle-toi, tu dois disposer des informations d'ici demain soir, ou je serai très très en colère. »

Il y a des Mangemorts qui sont publiquement punis par diverses méthodes de torture. J'ai eu moi-même l'occasion de torturer mes petits camarades, et à en juger par la façon dont se raidit Rowle, il a dû me voir à l'œuvre.

Puis je me souviens, il y a un dernier détail à régler sur sa mémoire. Tout d'abord, je change sa mémoire afin qu'il se souvienne d'avoir vu le poignard et le désir le posséder parce que c'était un objet inestimable. Ensuite, je jette quelques charmes de protection sur ses souvenirs. Si Voldemort veut vraiment entrer dans son esprit, il n'y a aucun moyen que ces détails puissent l'arrêter. Mais ils peuvent le ralentir un certain temps, peut-être suffisamment pour que Rowle se tue avant que Voldemort ne puisse découvrir son lien avec moi.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » je lui demande.

« Obtenir des informations sur Poudlard » répond-il. « Si tu ne viens pas, un elfe de maison viendra, et je ne pourrai lui donner les informations qu'il désire que s'il me dit que Karkaroff est un bon batteur. »

« Parfait. Je vais te laisser alors » dis-je.

Ensuite, je transplane à ma prochaine destination : la salle de séjour de ma maison. Potter est assis seul sur le canapé, en apparence plongé dans ses pensées lorsque j'arrive.

« Malefoy » dit-il, me regardant avec surprise.

« Ouais. Livraison spéciale pour toi. Je t'avais dit que je l'aurais dans la semaine. »

Je cherche dans la poche intérieure de ma cape et en extrait le poignard.

« Tu ne devrais pas... le tenir de cette façon là... » dit Potter.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore tombé raide mort » dis-je en le déposant sur la table basse. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Ron veille sur Ginny. Hermione et Blaise sont dans la cuisine, ils préparent une potion pour elle. »

« Et que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? Tu te demandes de quelle façon tu vas mourir pour sauver le monde ? »

« Ouais, la moquerie fait toujours partie de ta personnalité. »

Je secoue la tête. « Désolé. »

Il a l'air surpris par mes excuses. Puis il parle. « Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu une haute opinion de moi, et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment respecté non plus... mais je ne suis pas idiot, en dépit de ce que tu pourrais penser. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire exactement ? » je lui demande en plissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que tu avais décidé de changer de côté juste pour arrêter le massacre, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu risquerais ta vie rien que pour cela. »

« Ah Potter, tu penses que tu me connais bien, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil légèrement surpris. « Tu plaisantes. »

Il secoue la tête. « Je sais que je pourrais me tromper, mais... »

« Tu pourrais ? Tu as certainement tort. »

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie au camp des Mangemorts » affirme Potter. « Et tu as demandé que ce soit elle ton interlocutrice, elle ne le sait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Malefoy, je ne suis pas idiot. »

Je déteste admettre mes sentiments. Je déteste cela, presque autant que je ne supporte pas de parler à Ron Weasley. Mais quelles autres explications donner ? Je ne pense pas qu'une autre intervention de ma part le conduise à une conclusion différente de celle qu'il vient de me donner.

« Très bien » dis-je. « Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet alors ? »

« Rien » dit-il.

Je cache ma surprise.

« J'ai été inquiet au début que tu puisses avoir des plans pour lui faire du tort, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais te reprocher à l'époque. Mais maintenant, je ne pense pas devoir être soucieux » a-t-il ajouté.

« Es-tu sûr de ton jugement ? »

« J'ai remarqué comment tu la regardes lorsqu'elle n'est pas en train de le faire de son côté » dit-il.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? »

« Parce que maintenant que nous sommes du même côté, je tiens à mettre de côté nos différents. Je l'ai fait avec Blaise, je suis sûr que je peux le faire avec toi aussi. »

Je ricane. « Les problèmes entre toi et Blaise sont difficilement comparables aux nôtres. »

« Néanmoins, je vais essayer. Dumbledore aurait voulu cela. »

Je résiste à l'envie de flancher à la mention du nom de notre ancien directeur. « Tu es toujours le bon petit garçon raisonnable de Dumbledore ? »

Potter hoche la tête. « Toujours. »

« Bien sûr » dis-je, en essayant de garder l'exaspération dans ma voix à un minimum absolu.

Ses pitreries héroïques et ses idées de la justice et de la loyauté pour la bonne cause ne font pas bon ménage avec moi. Harry Potter, le Survivant. Le Choix Numéro Un, celui qui va sauver notre monde de Voldemort. Je me demande comment ils s'attendent à ce qu'il gagne. J'ai vu de près ce que Voldemort peut faire. Comment un garçon de mon âge est supposé gagner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Si Potter est notre seul espoir, je pense qu'il est normal de dire que nous sommes foutus.

Évidemment, de telles choses ne devraient pas être dites à haute voix. Surtout pas en présence de ladite personne.

« Je dois retourner au manoir » dis-je.

« Tu es venu ici pour voir Hermione, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dis-je, et cette fois ce n'est pas un mensonge. OK très bien, pas tout à fait en tout cas. J'avais espéré l'apercevoir quelques instants, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale pourquoi je suis présent au chalet. « Je suis venu t'apporter le poignard. J'espère que tu sais comment te débarrasser de celui-ci. »

Puis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, et Weasley en sort. J'ai failli lui lancer un sort de catapultage avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était censé être avec sa belette de sœur.

« Malefoy, tu ne vas nulle part » dit-il avec une voix censée être menaçante. « J'ai tout entendu. »

Je lève un sourcil. « Et ? »

« Comment peux-tu laisser Harry penser que tu aimes Hermione ? Et comment... Harry, comment peux-tu toi-même penser cela ? C'est Malefoy, bordel de merde ! » siffle-t-il.

À ma grande surprise, Potter semble effectivement véritablement en colère contre son ami. Au lieu de parler pour me défendre, je décide de laisser Potter lui faire face.

« Ron, je sais parfaitement à qui je suis en train de parler, d'accord ? »

« Comment peux-tu lui dire que tu ne feras rien à ce sujet alors ? » demande Weasley, ses joues virent à une teinte encore plus foncée que rouge.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » demande Potter. « Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que j'en parle à Hermione. »

Dois-je leur dire qu'elle sait déjà ? Hmm... nan.

Impossible de répondre à la question de Potter, Weasley se tourne vers moi. « Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit... »

« Pas le droit ? » je l'interromps. « Qui es-tu pour me dire cela ? Son frère, son petit ami, son mari ? »

« Harry, c'est un Mangemort. Il NE PEUT PAS... »

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? » je demande.

« Ron, arrête » reprend Potter. « Tant qu'Hermione n'est pas intéressée par lui, cela n'a pas d'importance ce qui se passe dans sa tête, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet Weasley ? » je lui demande. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la manger toute crue. »

Son visage est très très très mécontent, mais il disparaît de nouveau dans ma chambre pour rejoindre sa petite sœur.

« Il n'y a pas assez de pièce dans cette maison » commente Potter.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que ce lieu accueillerait d'autres personnes que moi. Et si ça ne te plaît pas ainsi, je peux encore te foutre dehors. »

« Oui, je sais. Je suppose que je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour nous avoir laissé venir ici » dit-il. « Alors... merci. »

« Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Naree vous apportera encore plus de fournitures dans la soirée. »

« Il y a trois ans, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais chez toi, et que ton elfe de maison allait nous ramener de quoi manger, je pense que j'aurais ri et j'aurais répondu que je serais mort avant » dit Potter en gloussant.

Il semble penser que ce sera facile d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Pour l'amour d'Hermione, je vais risquer ma couverture pour lui, le soutenir, et me battre pour lui, pour elle, jusqu'à la fin, mais cela ne signifie pas que je veuille faire ami-ami avec lui.

« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que tu aies grandi depuis. Salut Potter. »

Après cela, je transplane dans ma chambre au Manoir.

Lorsque je vois Astoria dans la même position et au même endroit où je l'ai laissée, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Tout d'abord, je modifie sa mémoire afin qu'elle ne se souvienne pas que je lui aie emprunté sa baguette. Puis, j'annule le sort qui l'empêche de bouger ainsi que le charme "Assurdiato" que j'avais placé sur elle. Je range soigneusement sa baguette de nouveau dans sa robe, et j'attends qu'elle récupère.

Elle se réveille en un instant et regarde autour d'elle, désorientée.

« Pourquoi suis-je sur le sol ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu as trébuché. »

« Oh... c'est vrai » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me rends compte que ma mère a raison, la comparer à un animal d'élevage est en effet erroné. Elle est encore plus bête qu'un animal de ferme.

Puis elle semble se rappeler que nous avons discuté de la possibilité, ou de mon côté de l'impossibilité, de notre mariage.

« Tu tomberas amoureux de moi Drago » dit-elle. « Tu verras. »

« C'est très peu probable » je me moque. « Maintenant, sors de ma chambre. »

Elle me fusille du regard.

« Va-t-en. »

Astoria se remet sur ses pieds et commence à quitter la pièce. Elle fait une pause à la sortie et jette un regard vers moi comme si elle espérait que je change d'avis. Je secoue la tête avec minutie, et elle gémit bruyamment avant de partir.

.

**Normalement RDV Mercredi!**

**Hé hé, vous êtes des fou furieux, cette traduction à dépassé les 400 Reviews! Un très très grand merci à tous!  
><strong>

** Bizzz**


	53. Chapitre 52 H

**Bijour chez vous!  
><strong>

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vous souhaite seulement bonne lecture et je vous retrouve un peu plus bas!  
><strong>

**.****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 52**

**.  
><strong>

Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, Harry me regarde.

« Hermione » dit-il avec un sourire.

Blaise me suit hors de la cuisine.

« Malefoy a rapporté cela » dit Harry avec un geste en direction du poignard posé sur la table basse. Il ressemble à une antiquité onéreuse.

« Sais-tu si c'est réellement un Horcrux ? » je lui demande.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Harry. « Il ne ressemble pas à tous ceux qu'on a pu voir. Mais je vais l'emmener à Shacklebolt et McGonagall afin qu'ils puissent vérifier, juste pour être sûr. »

« Comment fais-tu pour détruire un Horcrux de toute façon ? » demande Blaise.

« Ils sont presque impossibles à détruire, mais le venin d'un basilic fonctionne. Lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard, nous pourrons descendre à la Chambre des Secrets et en récupérer quelques-uns » dis-je.

Harry hoche la tête. « Oui, comme la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois, au cours de la Bataille de Poudlard ? » demande Blaise une nouvelle fois.

Je hoche la tête.

« Eh bien, si cela a fonctionné la dernière fois, ça ne devrait pas louper cette fois-ci. Nous allons simplement mettre en sûreté le poignard en attendant » dit Blaise.

« Ouais » accepte Harry. « Comment se passe la préparation de la potion ? »

« Je me suis planté, désolé » dit Blaise avant que je puisse prendre la parole. « Nous allons recommencer, et je ne touche à rien cette fois-ci. »

Il sort dans l'arrière-cour pour obtenir plus de racines, et je jette un regard à Harry. Cela me blesse un peu que Drago soit revenu mais qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de venir me voir.

« Est-ce que Malefoy avait l'air d'aller bien ? » je demande.

Harry me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi, est-il censé lui être arrivé quelque chose ? »

Je secoue juste la tête. Harry est généralement assez attentif, mais je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Drago la nuit dernière, en fait je ne sais même pas si Blaise l'a remarqué. J'espère que Drago va bien. Si c'est réellement la magie qui lui provoque cette fatigue, une bonne nuit devrait avoir résolu le problème.

« Toi et Ron c'est... de l'histoire ancienne, pas vrai ? » me demande Harry.

Eh bien, c'est un changement brusque de discussion. Je rigole. « Oui, s'il t'intéresse, la place est libre. »

Il se joint à moi. « Je pense que Blaise déteint sur toi » dit-il.

« Peut-être bien » dis-je en souriant.

Harry regarde la porte qui mène dehors lorsqu'il me demande, « Êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Qui, Blaise ? »

Harry hoche la tête.

« Non » dis-je. « C'est juste un ami. Je suis aussi intéressée par lui que par toi. »

« Je te remercie Hermione. »

Je marche vers lui et me penche pour le serrer dans mes bras. « Oh, Harry, tu sais que tu es mon ami préféré. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant d'être dans Tes favoris Hermione » dit-il en souriant.

Je le laisse dire. « Oh, tu pensais être le seul ? »

« J'espérais en tout cas. C'est formidable de t'avoir avec moi, toujours aussi honnête. »

Puis Blaise rentre alors dans la pièce et tient dans sa main deux touffes blanches noueuses.

« Eh bien, nous devrions arriver à travailler sur cette potion » dis-je. « Salut Harry. »

Je passe dans la cuisine et Blaise me suit à l'intérieur, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il met les racines sur la planche à découper comme avant, et je fouille dans les tiroirs, à la recherche de toutes les plantes déjà utilisées dans notre tentative ratée pour la potion. Je fais disparaître le liquide épais et nettoie le chaudron avec un charme de Décapage rapide avant d'ajouter l'eau et les herbes.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise écrase les nouvelles racines avec méthode.

Nous travaillons en silence, et alors que j'ai l'habitude de me sentir à l'aise avec Blaise, il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère à l'instant présent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que même s'il a dit qu'il plaisantait tout à l'heure et d'en rire, c'est vraiment très dérangeant.

Cela semble devenir de plus en plus évident pour moi que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi mal à l'aise que je le suis.

Puis je l'entends glousser et je regarde sur le côté pour voir qu'il me fixe avec une expression très amusée.

« Vas-y, ne fais pas attention à moi » dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu étais loin dans tes pensées. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre » dit-il.

Je roule des yeux. « Tais-toi, Blaise. »

Il me passe les racines nouvellement écrasées en poudre et se hisse pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

« Honnêtement, Hermione. À quoi tu penses ? Je suis très curieux » dit-il.

J'allume le feu sous le chaudron. « Rien » je lui réponds.

Il secoue la tête, et je commence à verser la poudre des racines à l'intérieur, très lentement.

« Blaise, je suis honnête avec toi. Il n'y a rien dans ma petite tête. Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ? »

« Mm, aucune raison particulière » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Fais attention à la potion. Je ne vais pas prendre le blâme cette fois-ci. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé de prendre la faute sur toi tout à l'heure » je lui fais remarquer.

« Ouais, mais c'était de ma faute, je t'ai distraite. »

« Alors arrête de me distraire. »

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je pense que je mourrais d'ennui. »

Je remue un peu plus vite la potion. « On dirait une princesse enfermée dans son donjon » dis-je.

Blaise saute du comptoir. « Oui, je sais. »

Il marche jusqu'à se tenir derrière moi. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule la potion en se penchant sur moi.

« Tu ne peux pas juste regarder de ton côté ? » dis-je.

Je peux presque entendre le sourire dans sa réponse, « Désolé amour. Ça non plus je ne peux pas. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Blaise. »

« Quoi amour ? Ne pas t'appeler comment ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

J'ai brièvement arrêté de remuer le liquide pour lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis je reviens rapidement à ma potion.

Ses mains attrapent mes hanches et viennent m'entourer ensuite, puis lorsqu'il presse son corps contre mon dos je me sens toute petite et démunie.

« Blaise... que fais-tu ? » je demande raide comme un piquet.

« Chut... » dit-il, au lieu de me répondre.

Je commence à prendre un peu de recul en faisant un pas de côté pour l'éloigner de moi.

« Hey hey hey cesse de remuer. Nous ne voulons pas gâcher un autre chaudron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Blaise, lâche-moi » dis-je tranquillement, en continuant à remuer avec précaution.

Blaise n'est pas une menace, et je le sais. Il me taquine, c'est tout. Je me suis habituée à sa susceptibilité. Mais là encore, jamais il ne m'a tenue comme ça lorsque nous étions que tous les deux.

« Tu me plais vraiment Hermione » me chuchote-t-il.

Il y a soudain une boule dans ma gorge, et je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce propos. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou comment réagir. Il doit encore être en train de plaisanter.

« Le savais-tu ? » poursuit-il toujours à voix basse. « Tu es différente de n'importe quelle autre fille que j'ai connue. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

« As-tu dit cela à toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché, pour les mettre dans ton lit ? » je laisse échapper. « Étaient-elles toutes spéciales ? Étaient-elles toutes des flocons de neige magnifiques et uniques ? »

« C'est blessant Hermione. »

« Désolée » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était quelque chose de si Ron à faire. C'était un coup bas, et je me sens extrêmement coupable de lui avoir fait cela.

Puis ses lèvres caressent légèrement mon cou, ce qui me fait frissonner.

« Blaise, éloigne-toi de moi » dis-je.

Il recule, et je me sens soulagée.

« Je ne plaisante pas cette fois, Hermione » dit-il derrière moi. « Je sais que tu connais maintenant les sentiments qu'a Drago pour toi, et il est temps que tu connaisses aussi les miens. »

J'éteins le feu en dessous de la marmite et verse trois gouttes de rosée recueillies auprès d'un lys à l'aube dans le mélange. Le liquide grésille et puis vire au rose saumon. Parfait.

« Je viens de... penser que tu devrais le savoir » dit-il.

J'entends ses pas lorsqu'il se déplace vers la porte.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner de réponse. Tant que tu sais que je suis ici pour toi, c'est suffisant. »

Après cela, il quitte la pièce.

Je suis presque submergée par la culpabilité. Je me sens mal de ne pas avoir répondu d'une manière qui l'aurait fait se sentir mieux, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas ce type de sentiment à son égard. Et je suis un peu étourdie...

Il a toujours plaisanté au sujet de m'aimer, ou me vouloir, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela puisse être vrai, c'était un jeu, rien d'autre, Blaise le dragueur, le même qu'il avait toujours été à Poudlard.

Mais il est difficile de prendre ses phases comme des plaisanteries aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler aussi sérieusement avant, jamais lorsque nous étions que tous les deux. Et je ne l'ai certainement jamais entendu parler de ses sentiments amoureux non plus.

Je mets une partie de la potion dans un gobelet et file dans le salon.

Harry et Blaise, tous les deux assis sur le canapé, ils arrêtent de parler lorsque j'arrive.

« La hum... la potion est prête » dis-je, en essayant de paraître un peu plus sûre de moi. « Je vais la donner à Ginny. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un mot alors que je traverse la salle de séjour et m'engouffre dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, Hermione » dit Ron quand j'entre. « Est-ce que c'est la potion ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Est-ce que Ginny s'est réveillée ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Eh bien, ce sera pour elle lorsque ce sera le cas » dis-je. « Je suis presque certaine qu'elle souffrira bientôt. »

Ron regarde sa sœur avec beaucoup de tendresse, je ressens le besoin de le réconforter. Je lui tape délicatement le dos.

« Tu veux que je reste un peu avec elle ? » je lui demande.

« Ouais, j'ai un petit peu faim depuis le temps que je suis ici » dit-il en se levant. « Je vais aller faire quelque chose à manger. Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, ça va. Merci quand même. »

Ron quitte la pièce, et je m'assieds sur mon lit en soupirant.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais convaincue que personne ne pourrait vraiment avoir envie de moi ou même m'aimer, pas en des temps comme celui-ci, et cela m'a rendue triste. Mais maintenant, Drago et Blaise en même temps... J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Pourquoi voudraient-ils de moi ? Tout ce que j'ai c'est... une connaissance des livres impressionnante, un peu de bon sens, et... des cheveux incontrôlables.

Je jette un regard sur la figure inconsciente de Ginny et j'envie sa relation avec Harry.

Ils ont eu quelques conflits sur le fait d'être ensemble, tout simplement parce que Harry était trop héroïque et qu'il ne voulait pas que Ginny soit en danger en étant près de lui, mais au moins ils étaient sûrs de leurs sentiments. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils aient toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu cela.

J'aime Blaise de la même manière que j'aime Harry, comme un ami proche, un meilleur ami, un confident. Et Drago... Je sais qu'il se soucie de moi. Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Mais de mon côté ? Tout ce qui le concerne tourne dans ma tête en un désordre d'émotions compliquées.

Que faire si je ne fais que ressentir de la gratitude envers lui ? Je n'ai pas envie d'approfondir notre relation si je ne suis pas sûre de moi.

Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer.

.

**Bon je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui n'aime pas la rapprochement de Blaise et Hermione, mais ça fait partie intégrante de l'histoire!**

**J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire à demain, mais je préfère ne pas vous faire de fausses joies et vous donner rendez vous plutôt samedi pour la suite ainsi que toutes les réponses à vos review! Merci infiniment pour tout!**

**Bizzzz**


	54. Chapitre 53 D

**Chapitre 53**

« Es-tu prêt ? »

Je hoche la tête, je me prépare à la douleur.

Cela va être une longue nuit.

Des charbons ardents se déversent sur moi, ma chair brûle. Je verrouille mes jambes et reste parfaitement rigide lorsque je suis brûlé à vif. Je serre la mâchoire pour garder ma bouche fermée, si un son sort de ma bouche il recommencera à dire que je suis faible.

Des centaines de crochets à viande entrent profondément dans mon corps et commencent à me déchirer de l'intérieur, provoquant un long cri de douleur.

Non, Drago. Bloque ça ! Ce n'est pas la réalité. Arrête ça !

Des milliers d'insectes miniatures avec des pattes acérées rampent sur moi, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément en moi lorsqu'ils se mettent à marcher, ils me bouffent.

Je tremble.

Une épée entaille mon corps et mon esprit me montre une image de moi-même récupéré, battu, mangé, et réduit à un tas difforme de viande et d'os, je n'ai pratiquement plus aucune ressemblance avec l'être humain que je suis en temps normal.

Finalement je m'effondre, les bras ne me retiennent plus, comme si cela m'avait aidé à bloquer la douleur. Puis celle-ci se concentre sur une seule partie de mon corps, mon poignet gauche. Cela me fait tellement mal que j'ai envie de m'arracher le bras.

Et puis c'est fini.

« Je suis déçu, Drago. Tu as beaucoup mieux commencé cette fois, mais ta faiblesse, c'est affligeant. »

Je suis à bout de souffle, ma respiration est si forte que je ne peux même pas lui répondre.

« Lève-toi. »

Je parviens à contrôler ma respiration et me remettre en place, fixant avec méfiance le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ne m'en veux pas » me dit-il. « Ceci est pour ton bien, pas le mien. Imagine les regards craintifs dans leurs yeux quand ils se rendront compte que tu ne pourras plus être touché par le maléfice de torture. Lorsque tu deviendras le maître de la douleur, ils te suivront sans protester. »

Je ne fais que hocher la tête.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé pour ce soir, nous allons continuer jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses » dit-il sévèrement. « Je vais te faire travailler jusqu'à un pouce de la mort s'il le faut. Je suggère donc que tu exerces un certain contrôle sur ton esprit et tu te débarrasses de tes faiblesses. Prépare-toi. »

J'avale difficilement.

C'est impossible ! Je suis encore affaibli d'avoir dépensé tant d'efforts à essayer de lui résister la nuit dernière. Il n'y a aucun putain de moyen d'être en mesure de le faire ce soir.

Non, non, je dois croire en moi, je peux le faire. Si je dois lui succéder, je dois avoir la foi, je vais être en mesure d'y parvenir. Je suis un pessimiste de nature, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire un travail sur soi, je dois agir maintenant.

« Je suis prêt. »

_

« Tu prends tellement de mon temps Drago. Ceci me dérange. »

À l'intérieur de ma bouche je sens comme du papier de verre, et je tousse une fois. J'ouvre les yeux et vois les pieds nus de Voldemort sur le sol de pierre, ces pieds ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Lève-toi disciple » dit-il avec impatience.

Je lève mes bras et cale mes paumes sur le sol dans une tentative de me pousser vers le haut. Mes bras tremblent à l'effort, et après une courte lutte, je m'effondre à nouveau.

« Pathétique. »

Je me force à me mettre sur pied, et je m'effondre de nouveau. Tous les muscles de mon corps semblent avoir disparus. J'ai l'impression que toutes les terminaisons nerveuse sont rompues, et même que mes os forment de la gelée.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ? Combien de minutes ? Combien d'heures ? Un être humain normalement constitué ne peut supporter autant de torture.

« Je ne peux pas » je murmure.

Ma voix est rauque.

« Ne me force pas à en conclure que tu es inutile » siffle-t-il. « Tu sais ce qu'il leur arrive à ces gens-là. »

« Tuez-moi, alors » dis-je, en espérant tout de même qu'il ne me tuera pas réellement. « Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas le faire. »

Ensuite, pour ce qui ressemble à la millionième fois, je brûle de l'intérieur. Je suis maintenu debout par le sort de Voldemort, mais mon corps est mou. J'essaie de tirer une certaine force pour bloquer la douleur, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me débats. Je n'ai clairement aucune force dans mon corps.

Un couteau de boucher géant commence à me couper, me couper en dés, en de minuscules petits carrés.

De nombreux vers carnivores glissent sur et sous la surface de ma peau, ils me rongent.

Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir de douleur et d'épuisement, mais bizarrement je suis encore lucide grâce à certaines malédictions que je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège d'apprendre, sans doute les mêmes malédictions qui ont été utilisées contre Dubois.

Putain de merde !

La douleur devient fade, laissant derrière elle une douleur plus prononcée, plus malsaine sur tout le corps, la douleur s'intensifie après chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de rejeter la douleur, tu la laisses venir à toi s'en t'en préoccuper » dit Voldemort. « Est-ce ton esprit qui est si facilement atteignable ? Débile, pathétique. »

Je n'ai même pas l'énergie pour répondre.

« Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu récupères » dit-il en ricanant. « Si tu récupères bien sûr. Je vais garder ta baguette magique. »

Après cela, il disparaît.

Comme les effets de ses sorts commencent à s'estomper, je me mets à tousser violemment. Des vertiges me font tourner un peu la tête, et la force qui me tenait sur mes pieds se dissipe.

Le sol en pierre se précipite vers moi.

_

Le lit au dessous de moi est très dur et inconfortable. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout. Je dois avoir chuté dans une position inconfortable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine la force de lever les bras.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, et je prends conscience d'une chose.

Ce n'est pas un lit. C'est le sol. Très bien.

Je dois sortir d'ici.

Il y a un méchant goût métallique dans ma bouche. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le côté, je vois une flaque de sang à droite de ma tête. Je crache tout ce sang resté dans ma bouche.

Ce ne peut tout simplement pas être que dans ma tête. Saloperie de vision.

J'essaie de m'asseoir, mais même cela, c'est trop. Je suppose que la douleur et le sang doivent être dus au surmenage magique. Trop de sort, trop de magie sans baguette.

Ai-je tout simplement disparu et obtenu qu'il me tue ?

Le "surmenage" est une façon très, très lente de mourir. J'ai tout appris là-dessus. En fait, vous n'avez plus d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Votre corps se consume peu à peu.

J'essaie de parler, mais tout ce qui sort est un bruit étrange et râpeux.

Si j'avais au moins un peu d'eau...

J'essaie encore et parvient à sortir le nom de Naree.

Il apparaît juste un instant après, et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit dans quel état je suis.

« Maître ! Maître, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Amène-moi à la maison » je lui murmure. Ma voix a presque disparu.

« Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Il saisit mon bras, et après un pop nous arrivons à notre destination.

Il fait sombre, et un jet de lumière rouge vole vers nous. Naree le bloque et les lumières s'allument.

« Oh mon dieu, Drago ! »

Putain... c'est Granger.

« Je voulais dire le Manoir » je chuchote à Naree.

« Je suis désolé Maître, tout de suite ! » crie l'elfe.

Il saisit mon bras, et un instant plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre au Manoir.

« Miss Granger ! » grince Naree. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »

Un frisson descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je me rends compte qu'Hermione Granger vient d'entrer dans le Manoir Malefoy. Mais elle est venue avec moi, techniquement, elle n'aura pas été détectée par les sorts jetés ici.

« Sors... d'ici... » je grogne.

Elle me fait léviter sur le lit, et j'entends Naree chuchoter à Granger qu'elle doit partir.

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal » dit-elle. « Vas-y Naree. Retourne à ton travail. Je vais prendre soin de lui. »

« Dehors... maintenant... »

Pourquoi ne voit-elle pas la gravité de la situation ? Si Tante Bella choisit de se promener et de vérifier si je vais bien...

« Il parle de toi Naree » dit Granger. « Tu devrais probablement y aller. Avertis-moi si quelqu'un arrive. »

J'entends un crack sonore qui signale le départ de Naree. Abruti d'elfe de maison. Je vais devoir repenser à le laisser prendre ses commandes auprès de Granger.

« Es-tu en train d'essayer... de nous tuer... tous les deux ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot » dit-elle.

Elle enlève les couvertures sous mon corps et les tire pour les mettre sur moi.

Naree revient avec un verre d'eau pour moi, et je remercie Merlin qu'il soit si attentif. Granger insiste pour m'aider, et Naree repart.

Après avoir bu, ma gorge se sent beaucoup mieux, et ma voix se rétablit assez pour que je puisse parler à nouveau.

« Ne sois pas stupide » je lui souffle. « Sors d'ici. »

« Si je pars, je t'emmène avec moi » dit-elle fermement.

« Très bien. Emmène-moi. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle me serre le bras, et quelque secondes plus tard nous sommes de retour chez moi, le vrai, le seul. Elle me met dans mon lit, et lorsqu'elle me borde, je peux sentir son parfum sur les oreillers, il est clair qu'elle a dormi ici.

La somnolence semble me vaincre très rapidement. Trop rapidement pour mourir. Je ne serais pas mort en quelques minutes si c'était réellement le "surmenage" qui me faisait divaguer.

« Emmène-moi à l'extérieur » je murmure.

Son front se plisse. « Non. »

Je veux lui dire que je vais dormir sur le canapé, mais je suis déjà tellement fatigué que je ne sais pas si les mots sortent de ma bouche. Elle parle, mais ses mots se mêlent en un flux incompréhensible si apaisant qu'est le son de sa voix. Combiné avec ce parfum merveilleux autour de moi...

Si ce sont mes derniers instants vivants, je vais mourir en homme heureux.


	55. Chapitre 54 H

**Coucou! Dans un premier temps, un grand merci pour tous vos messages! Dans un second temps je vous souhiate bonne lecture! :)  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Komurin **: J'aime bien ton idée, Blaise/Ron, pourquoi pas ! :) La romance entre Drago/Hermione est assez longue à ce mettre en place, mais une chose est sûr, elle est bien présente ! Merci en tout cas !

Tu n'es pas la seule qui aime bien se rapprochement Blaise/Hermione !

**Lizandra** : Et oui toujours du suspense, mais c'est ce qui rend cette histoire attrayante ! ) Oui il reste encore plus de 40 chapitres après celui-ci, tu as le temps de voir venir ! Bizzz

**Kayachan** : Oui je m'en suis douté que c'était toi, à cause de l'amphi ! Et Astoria risque encore de t'énerver ! Ne précipite pas les choses, bientôt Hermione et Drago ne feront plus qu'un ! Merci pour tes messages !

Lol, tu m'as fais rire avec ta deuxième review ! J'ai fait passer ton message à Ron !

C'est vrai que Blaise fait un peu de peine, mais en ce qui concerne Drago, tu te rendras compte en relisant les chapitres précédents, qu'il est déjà au courant ! Bon c'est vrai que Blaise n'était pas censé se rapprocher autant d'Hemione, mais bon…

**Liizylii** : Merci beaucoup !

**Julie** : Ah ! Tu es la première à faire cette supposition sur Blaise, pourquoi pas ! Je ne te donnerai pas la réponse ! ) Merci en tout cas pour ta review !

**nana 972** : L'avantage de Drago, c'est qu'il est au côté de Voldemort, c'est comme s'il le connaissait parfaitement. Bon c'est vrai aussi que c'est un peu gros, mais c'est une fic en même temps ! Alors tout est possible ! C'est vrai, 51 chapitres, encore la moitié ! Merci pour ton message !

C'est vrai que Blaise à toujours été honnête avec Hermione, c'est ce qui fait que j'aime beaucoup se perso !

**Pauline** : Contente que ça te plaise, je te dis à très bientôt !

**Pepette **: Je crois que tu ne serais pas la seule à le consoler Blaise ! ) Je me désigne aussi volontaire ! Merci pour ton message.

**Laeti** : J'ai fais au plus vite pour publier, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Merci, comme toujours ! Et une de plus anti-Blaise ! )

**Marjsafi **: Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Eliza à fait en sorte que Blaise ai des sentiments pour Hermione, pour un peu pimenter l'histoire ! Merci pour ton message !

**Guest** : Je fais de mon mieux, je suis ravie que tu apprécie ! A bientôt et merci !

.

**Chapitre 54**

**.  
><strong>

Un craquement me sort de mon sommeil, et j'ai tout de suite l'instinct de m'asseoir, j'attrape ma baguette sur la table de chevet, et tire un Stupéfix vers la source du bruit.

Il est bloqué. Prise de panique, j'allume les lumières d'un coup de baguette et vois Naree sur le sol, à côté de lui totalement incapable de bouger, Drago.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pâle dans ma vie.

« Oh mon dieu, Drago ! » m'écrié-je en sautant hors du lit.

Il murmure quelque chose à Naree que je n'entends pas, et je me rapproche, sentant que Drago veux quitter sa maison, il a déjà fait appel à Naree la nuit dernière lorsque j'ai remarqué sa faiblesse.

« Je suis désolé Maître, tout de suite ! » répond Naree.

Comme il se saisit du bras de Drago, je prends directement prise sur l'épaule de l'elfe, et lorsqu'il transplane, je suis emmenée avec eux.

Nous apparaissons dans une autre chambre un instant plus tard, et je regarde autour de nous. C'est immense, mais peu de meubles. Un lustre de taille phénoménale en cristal sert de source de lumière, de petites lumières blanches dansent autour des cristaux, dégageant une faible lueur constante.

« Miss Granger ! » dit Naree surpris. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »

Mon attention se porte sur Drago, je le fais léviter sur le lit.

« Sors... d'ici... » dit-il.

Je suis alarmée par la façon dont sa voix est rauque, il est presque méconnaissable.

Je me tourne vers le petit elfe. « Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Vas-y Naree. Retourne à ton travail. Je vais prendre soin de lui » dis-je.

L'elfe de maison me regarde avec suspicion.

« Dehors... maintenant... » dit Drago.

« Il parle de toi Naree » dis-je. « Tu devrais probablement y aller. Avertis-moi si quelqu'un arrive. »

Naree semble me croire, alors il transplane.

« Es-tu en train d'essayer... de nous tuer... tous les deux ? »

Je le regarde, et la vue de son visage pâle me fait un pincement au cœur.

« Ne sois pas idiot » dis-je en prenant ma baguette pour tirer la couverture en dessous de lui.

Je les pose ensuite sur lui. Puis Naree réapparaît avec un verre d'eau. Je lui prends le verre et je le remercie. Il s'incline respectueusement et transplane à nouveau.

« Peux-tu t'asseoir ? » je demande à Drago.

Il ne semble pas m'entendre, alors je l'aide à se mettre dans une position assise. C'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît, car il semble vraiment ne pas avoir de force du tout. Je m'installe sur le lit derrière lui afin qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur moi, et puis je porte le verre à ses lèvres.

Après qu'il ait fini de boire, je dépose le verre sur sa table de nuit et note le volume épais qui est dessus. L'Histoire de Poudlard. On dirait que Naree ne mentait pas.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Sors d'ici » dit-il.

Oh, au moins sa voix sonne beaucoup mieux.

« Si je pars, je t'emmène avec moi » je lui réponds.

« Très bien. Emmène-moi. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Nous sommes au Manoir, comment n'ai-je pas remarqué cela avant ? Certes... la demeure doit être protégée par des milliards d'enchantements, ils savent qu'un intrus est entré, et les Mangemorts doivent être en train de me chercher, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demande Drago.

Puis je me rends compte que je voyageais avec un des maîtres de la maison, techniquement. Il doit être autorisé à amener des personnes à l'intérieur et les en faire sortir sans qu'elles soient détectées.

Je mets la main sur son bras et transplane directement dans la chambre de Drago dans sa maison. Je le mets au lit et le couvre. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire pour lui. Naree dit que c'était de surmenage qu'il souffrait lorsqu'il est revenu de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, de sorte que la meilleure façon pour lui de récupérer est d'avoir un sommeil naturel.

Je suppose que je pourrais lui apporter une potion rajeunissante, mais je suis sûre qu'elle doit être utilisée en cas uniquement d'extrême urgence, uniquement s'il est en train de mourir, sinon, j'ai lu qu'il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires extrêmement douloureux et persistants. Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience avec l'utilisation à l'extrême de la magie qui constitue notre corps, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Emmène-moi à l'extérieur » dit-il.

« Non » je lui réponds immédiatement.

« Canapé » murmure-t-il.

« Drago, dors, c'est tout. Tu as une mine épouvantable. Si tu ne vas pas mieux dans la matinée, je te donnerai quelques gouttes de potion rajeunissante » décidé-je à haute voix.

« Canapé... » répète-t-il.

« Non Drago » dis-je, en secouant la tête. « Tu restes ici. »

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Sa peau est froide au toucher.

« Dors » dis-je.

Il me regarde, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit pas vraiment mon visage. Puis ses yeux se ferment, et il semble être inconscient.

Je me remets sur pieds en me demandant quelle heure il est. Puis je décide d'aller à la cuisine pour vérifier s'il a une potion rajeunissante déjà préparée. L'horloge dans le salon m'informe qu'il est environ trois heures du matin. Pourquoi diable Voldemort veut absolument rencontrer Drago à des heures aussi indues ?

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de la cuisine et m'arrête, surprise.

« Ron » dis-je.

Il sursaute. « Putain, Hermione. Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? Au milieu de la nuit ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de travailler un peu sur les potions » dit-il en plaçant le couvercle sur le chaudron avec lequel il travaille.

« Et tu ne peux pas le faire pendant la journée ? » je lui demande.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je lui demande en m'approchant.

Il ne retire pas le couvercle, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Alors c'est secret » dis-je.

« Je suis mauvais en potion » dit-il, ses joues rougissant un peu.

Je souris. « Comme si je ne le savais pas. »

J'ouvre un placard rempli de potions et je recherche la Potion rajeunissante. Elle est posée sur l'étagère du bas, dans une petite bouteille en verre soigneusement étiquetée.

« Hermione... »

Je jette un regard à Ron et vois une expression familière sur son visage. C'est la même que celle qu'il avait sur son visage lorsqu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait encore. Oh, mon dieu.

« Ron, le "nous" n'existe plus » lui dis-je doucement. « Nous avons été, mais s'il te plaît, accepte cela. Nous ne sommes plus. »

Il me regarde tristement, et je quitte rapidement la pièce. Je traverse la salle de séjour et retourne dans la chambre et m'assieds sur le côté du lit de Drago. Je place la potion sur la table de nuit, puis tends la main pour toucher sa joue. Je balaye les quelques mèches de cheveux errants sur son visage.

D'une certaine manière, il a toujours l'air tendu, même dans son sommeil. Il y a une douleur dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à sa situation avant. Est-il aussi stressé qu'il en a l'air, si alerte aussi dans son repos, de quoi sont faits ces rêves ?

Je frotte doucement un pli entre ses deux sourcils, en essayant de le faire disparaître. Alors, je prends son visage en coupe entre mes mains, admirant sa peau parfaitement lisse. C'est tellement beau... si ce n'est pas naturel, alors il prend sans doute mieux soin de lui que la plupart des filles. Il tourne son visage légèrement vers ma main, et une sensation de flottement démarre dans mon estomac.

J'ai une soudaine envie de lui voler un baiser. Ses lèvres n'ont jamais été aussi attrayantes pour moi.

Ne dois-je pas me dire à moi-même que tout cela va trop vite ? Je ne veux pas être celle qui fait les premiers pas. Ça va trop vite pour moi. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir embarqué dans un train lancé à grande vitesse et qui accélère de seconde en seconde un peu plus, je suis terrifiée, s'écraser ou dérailler, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de descendre de cette machine.

Cette révélation me fait peur. J'ai vraiment, vraiment craqué pour lui, non ?

« Drago ? » je chuchote.

Il n'y a aucune réponse, alors je prononce son nom à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Comme il ne répond toujours pas, je suis convaincue qu'il dort. Lentement je me penche en avant, puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Des frissons me traversent de part en part, mais j'ai envie de plus, que ses lèvres meuvent sous les miennes, je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse.

Puis il fait un doux bourdonnement, faible dans sa gorge, et rapidement je m'éloigne de lui.

Il semble encore endormi. Je ne peux pas enlever ma main de son visage, c'est comme si, si je le quittais, il disparaîtrait. Je touche de mon pouce son sourcil, de la même manière qu'il l'a fait la nuit lorsque je faisais semblant de dormir.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et qui me fait vraiment sursauter, enlevant rapidement ma main de son visage.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demande Ron.

Je me tourne vers lui. « Il est dans sa maison. Il a parfaitement le droit d'être ici. »

Ron me regarde pendant un long moment, et je me demande ce qu'il va dire. Mais il se retourne et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je regarde la porte pendant un certain temps, surprise par le calme dont il peut faire preuve. Je m'attendais à une explosion de lui.

Peut-être que finalement il accepte enfin que nous ne soyons plus un couple.

J'étouffe un bâillement et me frotte les yeux. Je suis tellement fatiguée...

Je considère un instant de me glisser sous les couvertures à côté de Drago, mais le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons partagé un lit m'arrête. Mes joues rougissent, je fais apparaître une chaise et m'assieds en face du lit. Je me penche et croise les bras sur le lit, ma tête reposant sur eux en continuant de regarder son visage.

Puis je glisse ma main sous les couvertures et en ressort avec la sienne, entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux pâles du blondinet. Je me demande ce qu'il va se penser lorsqu'il se réveillera et qu'il verra que je lui tiens la main...

Je baise le dos de sa main pâle. Combien de fois cette main m'a sauvée de la mort, de la capture ? Combien de fois a-t-elle combattu pour moi ?

J'ai l'impression de m'être trompée sur la vérité, que Drago s'est tourné de notre côté uniquement à cause de moi. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il choisi ce moment particulier pour retourner sa veste ? Cela s'est produit pratiquement tout de suite après qu'il m'ait sauvée de la Forêt interdite, il savait alors que j'étais encore en vie. Et quelles étaient les chances que Shacklebolt et McGonagall décide de me prendre moi, une étudiante, pour être son contact ? Il doit m'avoir choisie.

Plus je me renseigne sur lui, et plus il semblerait que je craque pour lui.

Je le regarde encore un long moment, son visage presque paisible, avant de mettre ma tête entre mes bras pour dormir.

.

**Moi il m'a bien plu ce chapitre! Pas vous?**

**Bon et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne nouvelle. Je vais commencer par la mauvaise, je part pour le week-end de noël en famille. Donc à partir de vendredi jusqu'au 25 je serais absente. Ce qui veux dire pas de chapitre durant quatre jours. Mais... jusque là, je vais essayer de vous livrer un chapitre par jour pour vous satisfaire! N'est-elle pas adorable cette Nivita! ;)**

**A bientôt et encore merci pour tous vos messages!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz**


	56. Chapitre 55 D

**Bonsoir!  
><strong>

**Je vous l'avez promis, et bien voici un nouveau chapitre!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Pepette**: Tu apprécieras aussi les pensés de Drago par la suite, j'en suis presque certaine... Merci pour ton message! Bizzzz

**Kayachan**: Oui il était assez touchant comme chapitre! Voyons voir si tu avais raison, est ce que Drago était réveillé? Merci en tout cas! Bizzzz

**laeti**: Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir pris en grippe ce pauvre Blaise! ;) Merci pout ton message en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! Bizzzz

.**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 55**

Je suis en vie.

Cela ne peut pas être la mort. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est fait de plomb. Je n'ai pas la force ou la volonté, pour bouger le moindre muscle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal en point après mes entraînements avec le Lord. La façon dont la vie semble s'être volatilisée de mon enveloppe charnelle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop forcé, d'avoir été trop loin.

Mon bras gauche semble avoir disparu, complètement engourdi.

Mais c'est bizarre, l'engourdissement n'est que dans mon bras gauche. Si j'étais vraiment sur le chemin de la mort, mon corps tout entier perdrait des sensations. Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore dans l'au-delà...

Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir et je suis confronté à la luminosité. Mes yeux se referment automatiquement, évitant la lumière.

J'essaie de bouger ma main gauche, mais quelque chose d'autre que ma fatigue fait obstacle à son mouvement.

Ensuite, il y a une légère pression sur ma main, et j'entends sa voix.

« Drago... tu es réveillé ? »

Je crois que je suis encore plus faible que lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux même pas parler. J'ai sommeil, vraiment je suis extrêmement fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivé à la fin, que le noir m'emporte.

Ses doigts glissent à travers mes cheveux.

Si je m'assoupis... me réveillerai-je encore ?

Elle répète mon nom. Sa main effleure brièvement ma joue avant de disparaître rapidement. Puis ses doigts entrent de nouveau en contact avec mon visage.

« Drago, s'il te plaît réveille-toi, réponds-moi » dit-elle. Il y a un sentiment d'urgence dans sa voix.

Oh, mais je suis si fatigué.

Puis ses doigts tremblants appuient sur le côté de mon cou, et je me rends compte qu'elle se parle à elle-même.

« S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort... »

Difficilement je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir légèrement. « Toujours vivant » je chuchote.

Je regarde l'expression de son visage changer, on peut y lire du soulagement. Elle me tire vers le haut dans une tentative pour m'asseoir, mais je suis un poids mort dans ses bras, et je le sais. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider, mais mon esprit semble s'être détaché du reste de mon corps, et il reste obstinément réfractaire.

Elle s'arrête à mi-chemin et se positionne derrière moi en s'asseyant, je peux alors pencher ma tête en arrière, sur elle. Ma tête se renverse sur le côté, appuyant mon front dans son cou, alors j'essaie d'éviter de mettre tout mon poids sur son corps, en vain.

« Je dois dire... » je lui murmure, « Naree serait... plus apte... pour prendre soin... de moi. »

« Est-ce si horrible que cela que je tienne à rembourser ma dette lorsque tu m'as soignée ? » dit-elle en tenant un verre plein.

Elle se débat pour bouger, mes épaules sont très larges, et il est difficile pour elle de faire le tour de mon corps avec ses petits bras. Cela n'aidant pas, j'ai pris quelques centimètres en taille et en muscle avec les années.

« Appelle Blaise » je murmure. « Il t'aidera. »

Elle ne fait pas ce que je dis. Bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu oublier la façon dont elle est têtue ? Elle réussit enfin à appuyer le bord du verre contre mes lèvres.

« Si tu ne bois pas cela, je forcerai pour que ça entre dans ta gorge. »

« Amusant. »

« Tais-toi et bois » dit-elle.

Je la laisse verser le contenu dans ma bouche. Le liquide est froid et cela donne une impression apaisante tout le long de ma gorge, mais alors que j'ai fini le verre, je commence à sentir les effets secondaires dans mon estomac sous la forme d'une sensation de brûlure très douloureuse. Rapidement elle se propage de sorte que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps semblent être en feu.

« Drago ? »

Elle semble effrayée, et je me demande combien la douleur est visible sur mon visage. Je suis crispé et serre la mâchoire pour éviter de me ronger les lèvres ou la langue. Ses bras me serrent presque douloureusement, et malgré la douleur, ses petits bras enroulés autour de moi me donnent bien plus de bonheur que je l'aurais prévu, rendant l'épreuve plus supportable.

Tout ce que je peux entendre est un son distinct précipité, ponctué par des rythmes forts. C'est un afflux de sang dans ma tête, je réalise. Le sang bat dans mes oreilles et mes tempes, bloquant tout le reste.

Mais je sens encore ses bras autour de moi, et je m'installe confortablement de ce fait.

Je ne réalise pas que je tremble jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe, et que lentement je m'arrête. Ses mots deviennent compréhensibles, et je me rends compte qu'elle répète inlassablement cette phrase dans un souffle : « Tout va bien c'est passé, ça va aller. »

Puis elle semble remarquer que je me suis arrêté de frissonner.

« Drago, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-elle timidement comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

Je hoche la tête et je suis reconnaissant de sa capacité à me comprendre, même si c'est aussi discret qu'un clin d'œil. « Mieux. »

Elle soupire, soulagée. « Je croyais que tu étais sur le point de mourir, Drago. Ta peau était tellement, tellement froide. »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur » je bafouille.

Je voudrais pouvoir voir son visage, mais elle est toujours derrière moi, berçant mon torse, et il me faudrait trop d'efforts pour lever la tête et la regarder. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ce havre de paix. Mais je sais que je suis lourd, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

« Tu peux me laisser maintenant » dis-je.

Au lieu de faire comme je lui dis, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, protecteur. J'essaie à nouveau de lever la tête pour la regarder, mais je me sens encore trop faible pour cela.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Est-ce Malefoy ? »

Ah, la Weaselette.

« Ginny, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit Granger.

« Non, je me suis réveillée de mon propre chef » dit la Weaselette. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Il a réellement été blessé. »

« Donc, tu vas... le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux ? »

« Non... »

« Alors explique-toi ! »

« La chaleur du corps aide à la reprise » je mens pour elle.

« Ouais, disons que tu as raison. »

Eh bien, elle n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que son frère.

Granger frotte mes bras. « Tu as encore si froid, je le sens même à travers tes manches » dit-elle.

« J'étais sur le point de mourir » je lui réponds. « À quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Elle pince mon épaule fortement. « Si tu savais que tu étais en train de partir tu aurais dû me le dire avant de t'endormir ! »

« Avant que je m'évanouisse d'épuisement, tu veux dire. »

Au lieu de me répondre, elle dit : « Ginny, s'il te plaît cesse de nous regarder. »

Je me rends compte en tournant légèrement la tête que deux yeux sont effectivement fixés sur nous.

« Laisse-moi me rallonger » dis-je à Granger.

« Très bien » dit-elle.

Elle se déplace lentement, m'aidant avec soin. Je suis tenté de lui dire que je ne suis pas en verre, mais le regard tendre sur son visage est tellement à couper le souffle que je ne peux pas me résoudre à le faire disparaître.

Je grimace, le mouvement certes lent, tire sur mes muscles encore endoloris, je ferme les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » je lui demande.

« Je ne sais pas » répond-elle. « Le matin ? »

« Hermione » dit la Weaselette, « ça commence à me faire mal de nouveau. »

« Je reviens tout de suite » dit Granger en se levant et quittant la chambre.

C'est vrai, Ginny Weasley a été blessée. Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle est ici en premier lieu. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu la blesser pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore récupéré. Mais là encore, cela ne fait que deux nuits depuis l'attaque de l'Ordre. Si elle a été attaquée par Dolohov, il lui faudra encore quelques jours de repos afin d'être rétabli complètement. Et Dolohov n'est même le meilleur d'entre nous.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » me demande la Weaselette .

Je tourne la tête vers le côté juste assez pour que je puisse la voir. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Manoir de toute manière ? C'est l'endroit où tu devrais être, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ne le demandes-tu pas à Granger lorsqu'elle reviendra ? »

À ce moment-là, Granger rentre dans la chambre. « Me demander quoi ? Et il est à peine dix heures » dit-elle.

C'est vrai, je lui avais demandé l'heure qu'il était.

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi Malefoy n'est pas au Manoir » dit la Weaselette en s'asseyant.

Granger est immédiatement à côté d'elle, pour la soutenir. Elle lui donne un gobelet pour boire, et la chambre redevient silencieuse. Je ferme les yeux, du repos. Je me sens encore ridiculement faible, je sais que ça va prendre un certain temps pour récupérer, mais je déteste me sentir impuissant.

« Il est arrivé ici hier soir, et il a été grièvement blessé. Je lui ai dit de rester » dit Granger.

Il y a un silence, et je sens que Weasley n'aime pas le fait que Granger m'ait demandé de rester. Je suppose que je pourrais la faire chier un peu plus en disant que je n'avais même pas envie de rester ici, que je voulais retourner au Manoir. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela me ferait fournir trop d'effort.

Merlin, trop fatigué pour irriter un Weasley ? Il n'y a vraiment quelque chose qui va mal chez moi.

Puis le lit s'affaisse légèrement, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir que Granger est perchée sur le côté de mon lit, me regardant. Elle me donne un petit sourire, et je me sens mal à l'aise. Je jette un œil sur le côté et vois que la Weaselette a les yeux braqués sur moi comme si j'étais en train de forcer Granger pour qu'elle vienne à moi, comme si je lui avais jeté un sortilège.

« Vous savez, je vous ai vus tous les deux » dit la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Granger.

Je regarde de nouveau le visage de Granger et je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur moi. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas cesser cela ? C'est un peu énervant de la voir me regarder, ça me fait commencer à douter, est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir la regarder de mon côté. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me surprenne en train de l'admirer.

« La nuit d'avant-hier, je vous ai vus. »

Étais-je encore ici la nuit d'avant... oh.

« La nuit d'avant-hier ? » répète doucement Granger. « Je croyais que tu dormais Ginny. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Vous vous êtes toujours détestés. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec moi sur ce point Hermione. Jamais nous n'apprécieront Malefoy. »

À n'importe quel autre moment, j'aurais eu un commentaire sarcastique pour riposter face à elle, mais mon cerveau se sent extrêmement lent.

« Son père a essayé de me tuer Hermione. Rappelle-toi ! »

« C'était son père, pas lui. »

« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie » dit calmement Granger. « Plus d'une fois. »

J'ai du mal à voir son visage, mais je peux encore sentir ses yeux sur moi, alors j'essaie de garder mes yeux fixés sur une tache au plafond.

« Je trouve cela difficile à croire. Mais je suppose qu'il a réussi à vous faire sortir de prison toi et Zabini. »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. »

Les deux filles se taisent, et je jette un coup d'œil à Granger, seulement pour constater qu'elle est toujours en train de me regarder.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demande-t-elle.

Je savoure le scintillement de bienveillance dans ses yeux et la légère inclinaison vers le haut des coins de ses lèvres, enregistrant son expression dans ma mémoire de telle sorte que je l'aurai toujours.

« Épuisé » je lui réponds, décidant de lui dire la vérité.

Je regarde sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de mon champ de vision, et que je puisse sentir ses doigts caresser mes cheveux.

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus en danger de mort, tu as besoin d'un sommeil naturel pour récupérer. »

Je veux protester, j'ai envie de lui dire que je préférerais grandement rester comme je suis et regarder son visage toute la journée. Récupération à la con. Si être blessé peux me permettre de la garder à mon chevet, je veux bien laisser Voldemort s'attaquer à moi et ma jambe. Bordel, il pourrait même s'attaquer aux deux à ce prix-là.

Lorsque mes yeux ne se ferment pas à sa suggestion, elle fronce les sourcils désapprobateurs.

« Dors Malefoy. Tu en as besoin » me dit-elle instamment.

L'irritation envahit mon corps tout entier. Bien sûr, maintenant que son amie est éveillée, je ne suis plus Drago. Je suis Malefoy. Mais même ce sentiment est trop fatigant. Oh, bordel de merde, il faut que j'attende d'aller mieux.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle avant de fermer les yeux.

« Si je ne me réveille pas avant ce soir, réveille-moi surtout. Je dois aller quelque part ce soir » dis-je.

« Pourras-tu vraiment récupérer suffisamment en une seule journée ? » me demande-t-elle. « Je ne pense pas... »

« Ne cherche pas à me dissuader Granger » dis-je. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler, de toute manière. Je suis tenu d'être là-bas. »

« Très bien. À quelle heure ? »

« Vingt et une heures » je réponds.

Elle soupire. « Très bien, je te réveillerai si tu n'es pas déjà debout. »

« Hermione, je pense que tu es folle à lier... » j'entends dire la Weaselette avant de plonger vers l'inconscient.

Eh bien, petite belette, nous sommes tous un peu fous, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**Et voilà, même Ginny est au courant maintenant!**

**Bon mise à part le fait que Drago ait failli mourir, tout va bien dans l'ensemble! ;)**

**A demain pour la suite!**

**Je vous kisss**


	57. Chapitre 56 H

**Coucou! Voilà le chapitre du jour! Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Lizandra: Plus rien pendant quatre jours, c'est pas énorme non plus, c'est pas comme si je partais en vacances durant trois semaines... :-p Encore trois chapitres et je suis en week end à rallonge! Bizzzzz  
><strong>

**Kayachan: Et non, il faisait un gros dodo notre Drago! Tu verras pour Ginny dans les prochains chapitres! Merci en tout cas et je t'embrasse!****  
><strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 56**

« Hermione, je pense que tu es folle à lier. »

Oui, je pense que sa remarque est pertinente car je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement avant-hier soir ? » je lui demande.

Elle ne répond pas, et je lève finalement les yeux de Drago pour fixer ma meilleure amie. Elle me regarde avec une expression de gêne, comme si elle se demandait comment me le dire.

« Allez Ginny, vas-y. »

« Vous vous embrassiez » dit-elle. « Et il semblait qu'il... comme s'il ne voulait pas cela. Pourquoi, Hermione ? De tous les sorciers du monde entier, pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, Harry et moi pensions que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que toi et Blaise réalisiez à quel point vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais Malefoy ? Malefoy ? »

Je soupire. « Ginny, s'il te plaît arrête. J'ai déjà assez de toutes ces pensées dans ma tête, sans que tu en rajoute. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer » dis-je. « C'est juste que... je ne sais pas comment le décrire. »

« Eh bien... Je dois admettre qu'il a un joli visage, mais beaucoup d'autres garçons aussi Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement son apparence, crois-tu vraiment que j'apprécierais un garçon juste pour son apparence ? » dis-je. Puis je me tourne pour regarder de nouveau Drago. « Malefoy a changé. Il ne s'agit pas de la même personne que celle de l'école. »

« Cela ne justifie pas le fait que tu puisses l'aimer » affirme Ginny.

« Pourquoi es-tu si fermée d'esprit, si butée ? Je pensais que toi, de toutes les personnes, tu serais la plus compréhensive. »

« Son père a essayé de me tuer. Sa tante t'a torturée, elle a tué mon père, et beaucoup plus encore. Ce sont des Mangemorts Hermione. Tu ne peux pas négliger cet aspect. Je ne suis pas bornée comme tu dis, je suis rationnelle. Et je pensais que toi, de toutes les personnes, tu en serais reconnaissante. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas choisir notre famille » dis-je.

« Oui, mais nous pouvons choisir nos chemins. Il a choisi le mauvais. »

« Mais... »

« Et ne dis pas que c'était à cause de sa famille. Zabini a tourné le dos à sa famille et il a choisi le bon côté, non ? Je le respecte pour cela. Même Ron, il ne l'admettra jamais car il est trop occupé à être un abruti jaloux la plupart du temps, mais je sais qu'il le respecte aussi. »

« Eh bien, Malefoy essaie de revenir sur le droit chemin maintenant. Je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait rejoint le côté obscur, mais cela sera certainement un bénéfice pour nous un de ces jours » je la raisonne. « S'il n'avait pas été là, Blaise et moi serions toujours enfermés dans les cellules du sous-sol de leur camp. »

« Nous aurions tout aussi bien... »

« Non » dis-je en me souvenant d'un fait qui va sûrement aider Ginny à voir le bon côté de Drago. « Si Malefoy travaillait réellement pour lui seul, Harry serait mort à l'heure actuelle. »

Mes mots la font taire, et elle me regarde incrédule. Puis, d'une voix remplie d'émotion elle me demande « Comment ? »

« La nuit où Harry a été blessé au Chaudron Baveur, je suis allée à Poudlard pour obtenir une herbe pour lui. Je n'aurais pas pu revenir sans l'aide de Malefoy. Et si cela s'était déroulé ainsi, je n'aurais pas pu faire la potion et Harry serait mort. »

Il y a un bref silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de mes mots.

« Que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« J'ai réussi à sortir du château, mais lorsque j'ai voulu partir, des Mangemorts effectuaient leur patrouille et j'ai dû entrer dans la Forêt interdite. J'étais presque arrivée à un point de transplanage lorsque j'ai été vue, les Mangemorts m'ont attaquée. Malefoy a tué trois des siens et m'a laissée partir. »

Ginny fronce les sourcils. « Mais... ça ne s'est pas passé avant qu'on sache qu'il voulait venir de notre côté ? Je me souviens que Harry allait déjà beaucoup mieux au moment où nous avons eu la réunion en ce qui concerne Malefoy. »

Je hoche la tête. « Il avait probablement déjà pensé à retourner sa veste à ce moment-là » lui dis-je. « Je pense sincèrement qu'il mérite une autre chance. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Une autre chance, c'est sûr. Nous pouvons essayer de devenir amis. Mais tu l'as embrassé... »

Je soupire. « Ginny, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. J'ai juste... Je me sens différente avec lui. Je me sens mieux. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à contrôler ta vie. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres, tu es une de mes meilleures amies. »

Je lui souris. « Je sais, et je te remercie. Mais je sais ce que je fais. »

Ou du moins, je pense savoir ce que je fais. Je jette un autre coup d'œil sur son visage. Il a l'air soucieux de nouveau, tendu avec ce qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude. Je lisse de nouveau le pli se trouvant entre ces deux sourcils, voulant le détendre un peu. Toutes ces situations de stress doivent prendre beaucoup de son énergie.

« Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais » dit doucement Ginny. « Je... J'espère que tu as raison pour lui, dans ton intérêt. »

Je souris. « Merci, Ginny. »

Puis je fronce les sourcils. Il était déjà un peu plus de dix heures lorsque je suis partie chercher la potion pour Ginny, mais aucun des garçons ne semblaient être debout. Bizarre.

Je me lève. « Je vais aller voir les garçons. »

« D'accord. »

Je quitte la chambre, referme la porte, et me fige complètement. Blaise est assis sur le canapé, faisant virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Blaise » dis-je, surprise.

Il lève les yeux lorsqu'il entend son nom et sourit. « Bonjour Hermione. »

« Bonjour » dis-je.

Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une idiote. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Je n'ai pas été seule avec lui depuis qu'il a avoué ses sentiments pour moi, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment agir auprès de lui à présent.

« Tu penses trop, encore une fois » dit-il.

Je soupire. « Tu devais arrêter de faire ça. »

Il lève un sourcil. « Faire quoi ? »

« Lire dans ma tête. »

Il glousse en secouant la tête.

Je commence à me diriger vers le canapé, mais alors la cheminée crépite, et j'ai tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière et de me coller contre le mur près de la cheminée pour rester hors de vue.

Le réseau de poudre de cheminette de la maison est ouvert ? Par Merlin. Blaise n'a pas assez de temps pour quitter la pièce, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne bouge pas, même si la personne de l'autre côté doit être en mesure de le voir.

Il y a un long silence, et j'aimerais savoir qui apparaît dans les braises.

Quelqu'un qui doit sans doute être à la recherche de Drago, c'est sa maison, après tout. Comme elle est sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, ils ne seront pas en mesure de voir la pièce ou les meubles, mais ils pourront par contre voir les habitants. Le réseau de Cheminette s'est activé car Drago est chez lui.

Puis, j'entends une voix familière. « Blaise... ça ne peut pas être toi. »

Blaise sourit. « Inquiétant n'est-ce pas ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Un soupir de soulagement très fort vient de la cheminée. « Tu m'as vraiment, vraiment fait peur Drago. J'ai cru que tu avais été capturé ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Blaise garde le même sourire sur son visage. « Nah, je m'entraîne un peu pour garder mes compétences au meilleur de leur forme. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. On dirait que je suis encore sacrément bon dans ce domaine, si j'ai presque réussi à te duper. »

« Peux-tu... peux-tu arrêter ? C'est... tu as exactement la putain de même voix que lui. C'est trop Drago. »

« Oh, je suis juste à l'aise dans cette peau. Allons Théo, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de revoir le visage de Blaise. Nous allons un jour ou l'autre le revoir en chair et en os. »

« S'il te plaît » insiste-t-il.

Blaise soupire et met la main sur sa baguette. « Ouais bon, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. »

Puis, devant mes yeux, il se transforme en Drago. Ma mâchoire tombe. Il ressemble exactement à Drago, une ressemblance parfaite. Métamorphose Humaine ? Ça doit être cela. Nous l'avons appris en sixième année, donc je suppose qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à perfectionner leurs compétences...

« C'est mieux ? »

Oh, et il a aussi la même voix que Drago. C'est... plus que légèrement déroutant.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux » dit Nott.

Un sourire léger soulève le coin des lèvres de Blaise, et l'effet de ce mouvement me rappelle tellement Drago que je dois regarder ailleurs. C'est juste Blaise. Juste Blaise.

« Donc, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demande-t-il.

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu des nouvelles par Astoria. Félicitations. »

Je me mords la lèvre nerveusement. Félicitations pour quoi ? Que va bien pouvoir faire Blaise ? Mais lorsque je regarde son visage, il semble tout à fait confiant. Croit-il vraiment savoir de quoi est en train de parler Nott ?

Ses yeux d'argent, ceux de Drago, clignent dangereusement. « Est-ce mes oreilles qui fonctionnent mal, ou tu viens de me féliciter ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-il sûr du sujet de conversation ? Cela semble terriblement dangereux. Après tout, il ne peut pas en savoir beaucoup sur la vie de Drago depuis les trois dernières années. Il doit y avoir eu des changements...

« Je euh... » dit Nott avec hésitation. « Elle m'a dit... »

« Est-ce important ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que c'est une menteuse invétérée » réplique Blaise.

« Elle a changé... »

« Toi et moi savons que les gens ne changent pas vraiment. Nous aimons à penser qu'ils le font, mais ils ne le font pas réellement. Tu ne devrais pas croire ce qu'elle t'a dit. »

« Alors... il n'y a pas de mariage ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. De mariage ? Nous sommes au milieu d'une putain de guerre !

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit » dit Blaise mielleusement, en se penchant en arrière sur le canapé. « Elle t'a dit que j'étais heureux à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Alors elle t'a menti sur cela. »

Comment diable, Blaise peut-il être sûr de lui à ce sujet ? J'aurais été terrifiée si j'avais été à sa place. Mais je suppose que cela a un sens, il connaissait la vie de Drago parfaitement, intime ou non. Et c'est vraiment un menteur talentueux. Mais quand même... trois ans ! Comment peut-il être si sûr de lui après une si longue période ?

« Alors... » dit Nott.

« Je ne laisserai pas faire cela si je le peux. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas laide. Ça pourrait être bien pire. »

« Pense-tu que je vais laisser mon père décider de ma souffrance pour les années à venir ? Si jamais je me marie un jour, ce sera avec une femme avec qui je peux tenir une conversation intelligente, et pas Astoria Greengrass. »

« Eh bien. Cette réaction de ta part a beaucoup plus de sens, je te reconnais un peu plus » dit Nott de la cheminée. « Astoria a dit que tu étais très heureux. »

Et si Drago était réellement heureux ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réagir de cette manière, mais je ne peux pas empêcher le petit pincement de jalousie qui monte dans ma poitrine. C'est absolument absurde ! Je suis complètement illogique. Même si Drago a été heureux à l'annonce de Greengrass, il a sans doute voulu garder sa couverture, peut-être.

Mais la jalousie est toujours là, comme une démangeaison que je ne peux pas supprimer.

« Tu es venu que pour cela ? » demande Blaise.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais le temps de venir au pub ce soir. Greg et Vince reviennent seulement de leur patrouille à Poudlard, donc ils seront là ce soir. Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu, et puis je ne pense pas que je puisse à moi seul supporter leurs bêtises pour une soirée. »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. La prochaine fois. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux me forcer à venir ? » dit Blaise en levant un sourcil.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je vais euh... on se voit une autre fois alors. »

Les flammes meurent petit à petit, mais je suis toujours un peu inquiète sur le fait de pouvoir être vue.

« Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité à présent » dit Blaise.

« Peux-tu... redevenir toi-même s'il te plaît ? » je lui demande.

Il ricane, et je frémis tellement la ressemblance est troublante.

« C'est tellement amusant de te voir te tortiller car tu es mal à l'aise » dit-il.

Je fais quelques pas vers lui. « Tu étais déjà au courant pour Greengrass ? »

Il secoue la tête et se métamorphose en lui-même. « J'ai improvisé. Drago est dans la maison ? Il doit être là, si le réseau a permis à Théo de venir ici. »

Je hoche la tête. « Il est vraiment très mal en point, dans la chambre. Où sont Harry et Ron ? »

« Ils sont allés voir McGonagall avec le poignard, ils voulaient lui montrer ainsi qu'à Shacklebolt » m'informe Blaise.

« Je vois. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Drago ? »

« Je ne sais rien à ce sujet, il ne veut pas dire ce qui s'est passé. »

« Est-il réveillé ? »

« Non, je lui ai dit de dormir. »

« Je veux lui parler. »

« Il a failli mourir de surmenage. Il a besoin de dormir » dis-je.

Blaise fronce les sourcils. « Surmenage ? Drago a une capacité anormalement élevée de magie. Il est difficile de croire qu'il soit débordé au point de mourir. »

« Comment sais-tu... »

« Les familles de Sang Pur testent la capacité magique » dit Blaise en répondant à ma question avant que je finisse de la poser. « Dès que les enfants commencent à montrer quelques signes de magie, les parents vérifient leur potentiel. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Comment cela peut-il être précis ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne. Il y a ces sorciers... ils sont comme des prophètes. Je sais que tu penses que la divination est une connerie monumentale, mais ces gens ont rarement tort. »

C'est effectivement très intéressant. Je me demande sur quoi exactement ils fondent leurs conclusions. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de concret que ces sorcières peuvent tester, si elles sont vraiment si précises...

Mais je stoppe ma curiosité intellectuelle et lui dit : « Eh bien, quelle que soit sa capacité de magie sans baguette, il doit avoir dépassé les limites. De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? »

« C'est personnel. Pas de souci, cela peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré. Comment vas-tu ? »

J'hésite. Est-ce qu'il est en train de parler de... ?

« Oh, Hermione » dit-il. « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cela. Tu y penses beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien. »

« Je... Je n'y pense pas... »

« Bien sûr, tu n'y penses pas » dit-il en souriant.

Je me détourne de lui. « Tu ne seras officiellement plus jamais autorisé à regarder mon visage » dis-je.

Il éclate de rire derrière moi.

« Blaise, tu es épouvantable » dis-je en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Il attrape ma main et me fait me retourner vers lui. « Désolé, Hermione. »

Lorsque je lève un sourcil vers lui, il sourit.

« Je suis sérieux » ajoute-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes » dis-je.

Il prend un visage impassible et libère ma main. « Je suis très sérieux. Je suis désolé. »

Je soupire. « Tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit Blaise. Ne soit pas... »

Il s'empare de ma main. « Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire » dit-il. « J'étais très sérieux à ce sujet, laisse-moi finir. »

Bien sûr, il savait que je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole. Je roule des yeux mais me retiens de parler.

« Je voudrais faire marche arrière, pour pouvoir cacher mes sentiments derrière des plaisanteries et des taquineries » poursuit-il. « Je savais que tu n'avais jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour moi, et je savais que dès que je te l'aurais dit, tu te sentirais coupable de me faire du mal parce que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes émotions que moi. »

Mon Dieu, pourquoi me connaît-il aussi bien ?

« Je savais toutes ces choses, mais j'étais encore une fois trop égoïste pour faire marche arrière et ne rien te dire. Et pour cela, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, pour faire en sorte qu'il ait vraiment terminé avant de parler. « Blaise, tu ne dois pas te sentir fautif pour avoir exprimé tes sentiments. Tu as le droit... »

« Oui, je sais » me coupe-t-il. « Mais ne nie pas que tu souhaiterais que je n'ai jamais rien dit. »

« Ne dis pas cela » dis-je.

« Ne dis pas quoi ? »

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête pour voir que Harry vient de transplaner dans la pièce.

« Oh, rien » dit Blaise lorsqu'un autre pop signale l'arrivée de Ron. « Je voulais simplement me moquer de Ronny chéri une nouvelle fois. »

« J'ai entendu » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils vers Blaise.

« Qu'ont-ils dit au sujet de la dague ? » je demande à mes amis.

« Shacklebolt voulait la garder » dit Harry. « Mais j'ai dit que je pouvais m'en occuper, après tout, nous sommes ceux qui ont détruit les autres Horcruxes. »

« As-tu dit quelque chose sur le plan d'attaque de Poudlard ? » demande Blaise.

« Shacklebolt est sceptique. McGonagall aime le concept, mais elle n'est pas sûr non plus que ce soit une bonne idée » rapporte Harry.

« Nous devrions sortir de la salle de séjour » dis-je. « Apparemment, la maison est reliée au réseau de cheminette, Nott est apparu dans la cheminée un peu plus tôt. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Ron. « Je pensais que cet endroit était protégé par le Fid... »

« Oui, mais les occupants ne sont pas protégés » je l'interromps. « Nott pouvait voir Blaise. »

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? » demande Harry avec inquiétude.

« Drago et moi avons appris à nous métamorphoser lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. J'ai fait semblant d'être Drago, en faisant semblant d'être moi » répond Blaise.

« Et en ce qui te concerne Hermione ? » demande Ron.

« Je n'étais pas visible lorsqu'il est apparu, alors je suis restée hors de vue. »

« Attends... » dit Harry lentement. « Alors cela signifie que Malefoy est dans la maison ? »

« Oui » dis-je. « Il est là depuis la nuit dernière, il est grièvement blessé. Il dort en ce moment. »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu hier soir » dit Ron. « Il était assez pâle. »

Je regarde Ron, surprise par le calme dont il fait preuve. Après tout, il avait vu Drago dormir dans le lit que j'occupais à la base.

« Eh bien, puisque nous devons rester en dehors de la salle de séjour, allons tenir compagnie à Ginny » dit Harry.

« J'ai encore faim » dit Ron. « Je serai dans la cuisine. »

« De la façon dont tu manges Weasley, j'aurais pensé que tu étais un espèce de troll, lutteur professionnel » commente Blaise.

« Garde tes remarque pour toi » dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Wow, Harry. Que lui as-tu fait ? Il a l'air tellement plus calme que d'habitude » dis-je.

Harry rit.

« Peut-être qu'il a finalement grandi » dit Blaise un sourire en coin.

Nous commençons à nous déplacer vers la chambre à coucher lorsque la voix de Ron nous parvient de la cuisine.

« J'ai entendu ! »

.

**TADAM!**

**Pour demain le chapitre risque d'être publié très très tôt! Ou alors au contraire, très très tard!**

**Merci pour vos messages, c'est fou comme c'est motivant pour la suite!**

**A demain!**

**Bizzzzzzz**


	58. Chapitre 57 D

**Chapitre 57**

Je me réveille et fait craquer mes cervicales.

La pièce est sombre. Où... ?

Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je me sens vivant.

Puis je me rends compte que ma main gauche est de nouveau engourdie. Je lève le regard pour voir Granger assoupie sur le bord de mon lit, me tenant la main.

Il se forme une boule dans ma gorge, et j'avale difficilement ma salive, ma poitrine se remplit de chaleur exquise.

Elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Je le savais à la façon dont elle avait le regard posé sur moi. Je ne sais pas si ça va se transformer en quelque chose de plus, mais c'est... c'est assez pour le moment.

Putain, je deviens vraiment cul-cul. Et c'est de sa faute. C'est affreux.

Je touche ses boucles souples avec ma main libre et envisage de la réveiller comme la veille afin de pouvoir voir ses jolis yeux bruns. Mais elle doit être épuisée si elle a réussi à s'endormir dans une position si inconfortable. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la déranger.

Et d'ailleurs, elle va probablement essayer de m'empêcher de me lever.

Je fais très attention pour libérer ma main de son étreinte et glisser hors du lit, me déplaçant aussi lentement que possible afin que je ne la réveille pas en la secouant. J'arrive à la porte et sors avec succès. Lorsque je ferme la porte derrière moi, les lumières dans la salle de séjour sont allumées.

« Blaise » dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi et pas l'un des deux autres ? »

« Ils ne m'auraient pas attendu comme ça. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Juste après minuit. »

« Merde »

« Y a-t-il quelque part où tu devrais être ? »

Je hoche la tête distraitement. Je devrais y aller maintenant, qui sait ce que Voldemort va me faire pour avoir manqué notre séance de ce soir ? Putain de merde Granger.

« Théo t'a rendu visite » dit Blaise pour que je fasse attention à lui. « Je me suis fait passer pour toi, comme avant, à Poudlard. »

« Et il t'a cru ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Ne doute pas de mes compétences. »

« Brillant. Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Rien. Il tenait à te féliciter au sujet d'Astoria. »

Je fais une grimace.

« C'est ce que je pensais » dit Blaise en souriant. « Alors je lui ai directement dit que cela ne te rendait pas heureux. »

« D'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? »

« Hmm, et bien Théo a dit que Greg et Vince sont en service à Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Et il t'a demandé de les retrouver pour boire un coup ce soir, mais j'ai refusé pour toi. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oh, et Hermione ne semblait pas très heureux lorsqu'elle a entendu parler d'Astoria. J'éclaircirai ce point avec elle, si j'étais toi » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela » dis-je. « Naree ! »

L'elfe de maison apparaît une seconde après.

« As-tu l'information ? »

Naree hoche la tête et me passe un rouleau de parchemin. Je le déroule pour regarder les noms, les heures, et puis une grande carte avec de nombreuses routes détaillées. Je roule le document et le transmets à Blaise.

« C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour récupérer Poudlard » lui dis-je.

« Si je peux me permettre Maître... » dit Naree en élevant la voix.

« Vas-y. »

« Madame Bellatrix est en train d'être punie au Manoir » murmure-t-il.

« Pour quoi ? » je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour ne pas savoir où vous vous trouvez Maître. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus censé pour Voldemort de punir tes parents ? » demande Blaise.

Hmm. Tante Bella serait-elle au courant que Voldemort envisage de me passer le relais ? Que faire si elle a été envoyée au Manoir non pas pour garder un œil sur mon père, mais pour veiller sur moi ? Cela aurait semblé être une idée farfelue il y a pas si longtemps, mais avec tout le mal que se donne Voldemort pour me former, cela semble logique.

« Ne devrais-tu pas y retourner ? » me propose Blaise. « C'est certes une salope, mais elle est toujours ta tante. Et je sais ce que la famille signifie pour toi. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je sais que c'est la vérité, mais ne l'appelle pas comme cela en ma présence. »

« Hermione dit que tu étais extrêmement fatigué, trop de magie avait disparu. Comment... »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi curieux, comme avant. »

Il glousse. « Non, je n'ai pas changé. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu vas faire au sujet d'Astoria. Mais je sais que tu es pressé, donc je suppose que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

« Astoria ? Je vais l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Et je ne vais pas te raconter comment je me suis blessé. Maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que ce fou ne tue pas ma tante. Salut. »

« Salut mon ami. »

Je transplane dans ma chambre au Manoir et rappelle à Naree qu'il ne doit pas dire un mot à personne. Il promet son obéissance et disparaît.

Puis je me dirige en bas et suis les cris vers le salon.

Il s'agit d'un spectacle tellement rare, tante Bella est affalée sur le sol, hurlant. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle, les cris s'arrêtent, et ma mère se met à genoux.

« Bella ! Oh, Bella, est-ce que... »

« Cesse de chialer, sorcière ! » s'exclame Père.

« Drago... » dit Voldemort. « Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. »

Le silence règne dans la salle, sauf les plaintes de Tante Bella et les sanglots discrets de mère.

Je mets un genou à terre. « Mon Seigneur. »

« Tu sembles avoir très bien récupéré. »

« Je ne vous dis pas merci » dis-je sèchement.

Il sourit sinistrement et me fait signe de me remettre sur pied. « Tu sais quel genre de douleur ton insubordination peut entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? » ricane-t-il. « Je peux t'assurer, s'il le faut, qu'elle peut être encore pire que ce que tu connais déjà. »

« Vous êtes un homme de parole » dis-je. « J'ai failli mourir la nuit dernière. »

Les yeux de ma mère sont immédiatement fixés sur moi, remplis d'inquiétude. Père a l'air aussi surpris, mais pas plus concerné que cela.

« De toute évidence, quelqu'un t'a guéri. Sinon, je suis sûr que tu serais sur un autre chemin à présent, une autre vie. »

Je le regarde mielleusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me donne le courage d'être grossier avec lui. C'est peut-être la colère qui me submerge de voir ma Tante torturée. Personne ne s'en prend à ma tante.

« Viens » siffle Voldemort. « Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Tu ferais bien de ne pas poser de questions, mon garçon. Prends quelques affaires. Nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Après cela, il disparaît.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago ? Allez, vas-y ! » me dit Père.

Au lieu de cela, je viens de l'autre coté de ma tante auprès de ma mère, à genoux.

« Désolé Tante Bella. »

« Oh, c'est bon, vas-y maintenant » dit-elle. « Ta tante a déjà supporté pire que ça avant. »

Elle n'est pas furieuse ? Je suis surpris.

« Reviens juste en vie afin que je puisse te faire voir à quel point notre seigneur était en colère » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'elle est un peu énervée.

« Je le ferai » dis-je avec un sourire amer.

« Fais attention à toi Drago » dit ma mère en me tapotant le bras.

Je hoche la tête sèchement avant de me remettre sur pieds et de quitter la pièce. Je me dépêche de monter dans ma chambre et appelle Naree.

« Fais mon sac » lui dis-je. « Tout ce qu'il y a d'habituel, il faut que ce soit terminé dans cinq minutes. »

Je m'assieds sur mon lit lorsque Naree invoque différents vêtements et objets pour les mettre dans mon sac. Le charme brûle ma poitrine, et je le regarde.

Idiot.

Je retiens un sourire, Voldemort a l'habitude de se matérialiser à partir de rien, et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'il découvre le lien entre mon pendentif et celui de Granger. J'envisage de lui répondre, mais au lieu de cela je rentre le charme sous ma chemise. Juste au moment où j'ai terminé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaît à quelques mètres de moi.

« Fini ? » dit-il.

Ça ne fait pas cinq minutes.

« Naree » dis-je.

L'elfe de maison me tend mon sac. Je le rétrécis et le place dans la poche où se trouve mon équipement d'urgence.

« Naree, tu peux partir » dis-je.

Il transplane rapidement, son inquiétude se lisait dans ses grands yeux.

« Maintenant que personne d'autre ne peux entendre. Puis-je savoir où nous allons ? » je demande avec méfiance.

« Tu le sauras en temps utile » répond Voldemort.

Il me touche l'épaule, et je m'attends à cette compression étrange due au transplanage. Au lieu de cela, il y a une étrange sensation de flottement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Je me sens comme une feuille dans le vent.

Où allons-nous ? J'essaie de contrôler l'inquiétude qui menace d'émaner de moi, je ne peux pas trop être inquiet, ou il pourrait me punir d'être faible.

Nous nous arrêtons plusieurs fois dans des destinations intermédiaires, mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les endroits, un coin de rue déserte, un chemin de campagne solitaire, une maison abandonnée, une rue très fréquentée. Nous devons être très loin de chez nous, si nous avons dû nous arrêter autant de fois malgré le voyage en transplanant.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtons, et j'observe ce qui nous entoure avec circonspection.

Nous nous trouvons devant une très longue allée. Des arbres enneigés en ligne de chaque côté de la voie pavée. De la Neige. Nous devons être quelque part loin au nord. Je vois un grand palais au bout du chemin, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer le style architectural.

Puis Voldemort place un sortilège de désillusion sur moi.

« Tu n'es pas ici » dit-il.

« Compris, mon Seigneur » je lui réponds.

Ce seront très probablement mes derniers mots pour la nuit. Je me rappelle que nous étions partis pour deux jours en France, mais j'ai été caché pendant la totalité du voyage, et je n'ai pas dit un seul mot pendant tout le voyage. Mais c'était il y a quelques mois, et il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il m'avait emmené avec lui.

Je me demande s'il m'expliquera cette fois-ci pourquoi je suis ici avec lui.

Puis il se déplace jusqu'au début du chemin et je fais quelques pas rapides pour le rattraper.

Il y a deux ans, je suivais Tante Bella comme son ombre, et j'ai développé l'habileté de me déplacer "silencieusement" en faisant correspondre mes pas exactement avec les siens. Je me suis entraîné à faire correspondre chaque pas avec le mouvement de la personne que je suivais.

Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le faire avec Voldemort. Ses pas ne font aucun bruit, comme si en fait il planait au dessus du sol. Je me déplace aussi discrètement que possible, mais je suis toujours affreusement conscient du bruit de mes pieds sur le sol. J'essaie de faire correspondre mes traces avec les siennes, de toute manière je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre, sinon ils en déduiraient que ce sont les bruits de pas du Lord.

Des hommes apparaissent entre les arbres qui bordent le chemin, un entre chaque espace. J'estime qu'il y en a environ vingt, ils pointent tous leur baguette vers nous. Voldemort ne ralentit pas son rythme, et je continue à le suivre de très près.

Deux hommes marchent directement vers nous, mais Voldemort maintient toujours le même rythme rapide.

« Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir hors de mon chemin » dit-il.

Les hommes pointent leur baguette sur nous et crient de nous arrêter. Il me faut un moment pour reconnaître la langue dans laquelle il s'adresse à nous, comme quoi il est toujours utile de connaître plusieurs langues : vous pouvez comprendre instantanément, mais il faut parfois un certain temps pour comprendre la langue dans laquelle quelqu'un s'exprime.

Russe.

Bordel de merde, nous sommes en Russie.

.

**Pas beaucoup de temps pour blablater, alors je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre avant la fin du monde... euh non, avant Noël! :)**

**Bizzzz**


	59. Chapitre 58 D

**Chapitre 58**

**.  
><strong>

Puisque Voldemort ne montre aucun signe de ralentissement, les hommes en face de nous commencent à nous jeter des sorts, et les gardes de chaque côté emboîtent le pas. Je presse le rythme pour rester au plus près de Voldemort, qui dévie les sorts facilement tout en gardant la même allure. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une bulle magique, elle nous protège.

Les deux sorciers qui se tenaient sur notre chemin sont propulsés sur le côté, s'écrasant sur les arbres les plus proches.

Nous atteignons enfin le palais, et Voldemort ouvre les portes d'un coup de baguette.

« Dorian ! » appelle-t-il lorsque nous entrons dans une grande salle caverneuse.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends élever la voix depuis ces dernières années.

« Tom Jedusor t'appelle ! »

Un vieil homme apparaît, flanqué d'un certain nombre de serviteurs.

« Ah, Tom, mon vieil ami » dit-il avec un accent clairement britannique. « Viens avec moi, domestiques allez-vous-en ! »

Nous le suivons dans les étages et entrons dans ce qui ressemble à son bureau.

« Vieil ami ? » dit Voldemort en réponse à la salutation de l'homme. « Pas du tout. Tu ne semblais pas réellement ravi de me voir dans ta maison la fois dernière. »

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas que j'aurais l'honneur... »

« Non, non, il ne faut pas me mentir Dorian. Nous sommes bien loin de ces jeux stupides. »

« Très bien, alors. Pourquoi ne pas me révéler l'animal de compagnie que tu as apporté ? »

Voldemort sourit, ça me surprendre. Qui est ce Dorian ? Comment peut-il parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça et obtenir un sourire de ce maudit serpent ?

« Rien ne t'échappe » dit Voldemort. « Mais je ne vais pas te révéler son visage. Pas encore, du moins. »

« Pourquoi viens-tu Tom ? »

« Oh, je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Je sais que tu as rencontré Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tu l'as reçu ici, dans cette même salle, en fait. »

Dorian le regarde troublé.

« Tes disciples ne sont pas aussi forts que tu le crois. Donc, je suis ici pour connaître ta décision finale. »

Dorian se retourne et fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre. « Eh bien, tu es là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix qui se proposent à moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« On a toujours le choix. »

« Mais tu me tueras si je fais le mauvais. »

Voldemort hoche la tête. « Malheureusement, oui. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas, alors tu seras un petit être abject qui cherchera à me tuer. »

Dorian regarde par la fenêtre le paysage enneigé. « Permets-moi d'y réfléchir. »

« Si je m'étais laissé le temps d'y réfléchir, tu ne serais plus là. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est difficile d'imaginer que n'importe qui peut encore être en vie à cause de Voldemort. Mais si ce Dorian dit cela à Tom, il doit l'avoir connu avant sa transformation en Lord Voldemort.

« Oui, tu as raison » dit Dorian. « C'est la dette d'un sorcier. Tu as le droit de récupérer ma vie. »

« C'est ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

« J'ai fui mon pays bien-aimé pour m'éloigner de toi Tom. Je ne suis pas Dorian Langley, plus à cause de toi. »

« J'en suis conscient. »

Dorian nous fait face. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demande-t-il avec lassitude.

« Je pensais que ce serait évident ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais te rejoindre maintenant ? »

« Tu as vu les Mangemorts sur tes terres, et les décès de tes agriculteurs, de tes travailleurs, le pillage des villages sous mes ordres. Je peux d'un claquement de doigt faire cesser tout cela. Mes hommes ici seront à tes ordres. Yanov au nord, tu pourras finalement détruire sa succession avec mes hommes. Certes, quelle que soit la maigre assistance que t'offre Shacklebolt, cela est incomparable à la garantie de sécurité de terres que je te propose. »

Dorian ferme les yeux. « Tu as bien fait tes devoirs Tom. Tu as toujours été un bon élève. »

« Juste le meilleur. »

Donc, ils se connaissent les uns les autres à l'école.

« Très bien, Tom. Tu as ma parole... »

« Je ne suis pas né d'hier Dorian. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toi, tu connais mon monde, convaincs-moi de ta sincérité. »

« S'il te plaît Tom, je... »

« Fais ton choix, et tu as intérêt à t'y tenir. C'est tout ou rien. »

Dorian regarde Voldemort pendant quelques secondes de tension, et je commence à me demander s'il a calculé ses chances pour attaquer Voldemort et réussir à s'évader.

Mais finalement, il laisse échapper un soupir et tire vers le haut la manche de son bras gauche.

« Marque-moi. »

« C'est un choix très judicieux. »

Il appuie sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Dorian.

Je n'ai plus vu Voldemort dessiner la marque des ténèbres lui même depuis qu'il a apposé la mienne il y a de cela quatre ans, presque cinq. La marque est censée être beaucoup plus puissante lorsqu'elle est dessinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, mais tout porteur de la marque est techniquement permis de marquer quelqu'un, c'est comme cela que nos forces ont augmenté si rapidement.

Je regarde avec une fascination morbide les formes du crâne et du serpent qui se tordent lentement et glisse sur sa peau blanche.

Et puis c'est fini.

« Je vais parler aux Mangemorts avant que la nuit se termine. Demain matin, une cinquantaine d'hommes viendront dans ton domaine. Ils seront sous ton commandement. »

« Merci, Tom. »

Voldemort plisse les yeux.

« Mon Seigneur » se reprend Dorian.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur les lèvres pâles de Voldemort. « Je t'avais dit qu'un jour viendrait où ces mots sortirai de ta propre bouche. Te souviens-tu ce que tu m'avais répondu ? »

Dorian hoche la tête. « Jamais ».

« J'avais raison, Dorian » dit Voldemort. « J'ai toujours raison. »

Après cela, il se retourne et quitte la pièce. Je me dépêche derrière lui.

Nous marchons vers la sortie, empruntant le même chemin. Les gardes apparaissent de nouveau lorsque nous passons, mais ils ne font rien pour nous arrêter cette fois-ci. Quand nous arrivons au bout du chemin, la main de Voldemort se pose sur mon épaule, et nous transplanons.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ? » je lui demande.

Nous marchons au milieu des bois, pas à pas dans la neige. Je ne suis pas sûr de notre localisation exacte, mais je sais maintenant que nous devons rejoindre des Mangemorts ici, en Russie. Bordel, y a-t-il un endroit où nous n'avons pas encore frappé ? Peut-être que l'Azerbaïdjan est toujours libre.

« Es-tu vraiment si sûr de toi pour penser pouvoir hériter d'un empire sans l'avoir vu ? »

« Je suis donc ici pour regarder... »

« Ton avenir. »

Eh bien... putain.

« Vous semblez si sûr de ce qui va se passer » dis-je. « Je pensais que c'était seulement une mesure de précaution. »

« Il est inévitable que je sois tué au cours des années à venir. C'est un fait. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr, Mon Seigneur ? »

« Ne me questionne pas. Tu dois mieux le savoir à présent. »

« Bien sûr. Je m'en excuse. »

Puis nous arrivons dans une clairière, et il s'arrête de marcher. « Maintenant, tu vas rencontrer nos frères Russes. Tu peux parler, mais tu ne peux pas être vu. »

Je me mords la langue pour éviter de demander pourquoi. J'ai quand même mon masque de positionné sur mon visage alors que je ne serais pas visible. Mais je suppose que ma couleur de cheveux est un peu particulière, et les masques peuvent tomber assez facilement.

Puis dans la pénombre, des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissent au bord de la clairière.

Un homme s'avance, parlant anglais avec un fort accent russe. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Bienvenue. »

L'homme met un genou à terre, et il y a comme un mouvement de foule entre les arbres, des dizaines de personnes s'agenouillent en même temps.

« Lenovsky. Je vois que le recrutement a été couronné avec succès » évalue Voldemort.

« Oui, très » dit l'homme, Lenovsky je suppose. « Nous avons suivi vos ordres à la lettre. Aucun village n'a été laissé intact dans la province. »

« Tu connais Dorian Langley, le Lord de ces terres ? »

« Oui. »

« Il sera à la tête de tes forces dans cette province, je te serais gré de lui allouer cinquante de tes hommes pour son usage. »

Lenovsky est silencieux.

« As-tu une objection ? Si c'est le cas, exprime la rapidement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

« Mes hommes et moi-même ne sommes que six douzaines, à peine. Voulez-vous dire que je dois rester avec seulement une vingtaine d'hommes ? »

« N'as-tu pas commencé avec dix ? »

Il y a un silence.

« Tu es un recruteur de talent » dit Voldemort. « Prends vingt de tes hommes et dirige-toi vers l'ouest, Saint-Pétersbourg. »

« Très bien, mon Seigneur. »

« Il y a une autre raison à cette visite. »

Lenovsky hoche la tête.

« J'ai choisi un successeur. »

« Un autre Anglais, je suppose » commente Lenovsky d'une voix chargée de dédain.

« C'est bien possible puisque je suis moi-même un Anglais. Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, ne pense pas que je ne te punirai pas pour manque de respect tout simplement parce que tu es un recruteur précieux. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. »

Puis Voldemort pose une main sur mon épaule. « Parle, afin qu'ils connaissent ta voix. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? » je siffle.

« Montre leur la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Voldemort me redonne ma baguette, je suis soulagé de sentir ces vingt-quatre centimètres d'aubépine entre mes doigts.

Je la pointe vers le ciel sombre de la nuit et crie avec force, « Morsmordre ! »

Une étincelle jaillit de ma baguette et s'envole vers le ciel. Dès que cela se stabilise, la Marque des Ténèbres se forme, géante, une tête affreuse ouvre sa bouche pour libérer le serpent de l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi et note que les Mangemorts sont en train de regarder presque respectueusement, en silence, ils ne semblent pas avoir de réglementations aussi strictes sur le port de masque ici, environ la moitié d'entre eux sont démasqués.

Voldemort sourit sinistrement. « J'ai toujours apprécié ton travail. Il faut être un très bon sorcier orienté vers le mal pour créer une marque comme celle-ci. »

Eh bien, je me demande ce que cela veux dire exactement. Putain. Cela me fait peur lorsqu'il me dit des choses comme ça.

« Nous serons à vos côtés ce soir » dit Voldemort. Lenovsky traduit en Russe les paroles de Voldemort. « Cette province est à nous ! »

Il y a un grand fracas pour approbation.

« Maintenant, nous nous déplaçons vers l'ouest. Ne laissons aucun village moldu intact, je veux que tous les champs soient brûlés. Ce soir, nous allons faire de cette nuit d'hiver russe, une des plus chaudes, des plus embrasées, un véritable feu d'artifice. »

Un autre chant.

« Ce soir, nous allons montrer au ministère russe qu'il est temps de choisir son camp ! »

Avec cette dernière affirmation, il saisit mon épaule et se dissout en fumée noire, me prenant avec lui. Il s'agit d'une sensation troublante, j'ai l'impression que mon corps s'est transformé en vapeur, et il n'y a aucune garantie pour que je puisse me reformer dans mon intégralité.

Ensuite, nous planons au-dessus des arbres, des sorciers en-dessous de nous vont dans la même direction, à la suite de cette ombre sombre et épaisse dans le ciel, nous.

Puis j'entends la voix de Voldemort dans mon esprit.

_Je lèverai le charme sur toi lorsque nous aurons touché le sol. Mélange-toi aux autres. Je viendrai te récupérer lorsqu'il sera temps. _

Nous atterrissons au milieu d'un petit village moldu qui a déjà été envahi par les Mangemorts. C'est le chaos dans les rues lorsque les Mangemorts se précipitent dans la ville, apparaissant et disparaissant, mutilant et tuant, ils ne font même pas attention à l'âge ou au sexe de leur victime, c'est une vraie boucherie.

Les Moldus sont totalement sans défense.

Puis le charme de désillusion que m'avait jeté Voldemort se dissipe, et lui, prend de nouveau son envol.

Un enfant qui crie passe à côté de moi, et deux Mangemorts me poussent sur le côté, le chassant. Mais la vague de Mangemorts est déjà en mouvement, ces Russes sont extrêmement efficaces. Il semble, d'après le nombre de cadavres qui jonchent les rues qu'ils ont déjà tués ou blessés la moitié du village et mis le feu plus de la moitié des bâtiments.

Je cours avec eux vers le prochain village. Le début du groupe a déjà transplané dans le village le plus proche le long de cette trajectoire. Puisque je ne sais pas où nous sommes exactement, j'intègre un groupe et transplane en même temps qu'eux et je prie pour ne pas être désartibulé.

Nous apparaissons sur une colline et courons vers le bas, une ville déjà en feu.

Lorsque j'atteins les petites maisons, je prends une grande inspiration et ferme mon esprit.

.

**Passez un bon réveillon, on se retrouve le 25!**

**Je vous bisouille!**


	60. Chapitre 59 H

**Pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, c'est la folie pour les commerçants!  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon!  
><strong>

**Bizzzz  
><strong>

**.**

**Chapitre 59**

Je déambule dans le couloir à la dérobée, vêtue d'un ensemble de robes qui ont été transformées pour ressembler à ce que portent les Mangemorts. La capuche est tirée vers le bas sur ma tête pour cacher mes cheveux.

Je suis sous un charme de désillusion pour le moment, mais le déguisement sera nécessaire très prochainement.

J'atteins mon objectif de localisation au septième étage, juste à côté de la Salle sur Demande. Le Mangemort devrait être là dans deux minutes. Je prends une grande inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs et je lève ma baguette.

Puis je vois une grande silhouette tourner au coin.

_Stupefix ! Wingardium Leviosa !_

L'homme est en lévitation avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol, et je le pose doucement par terre afin que cela ne fasse pas de bruit. Je marche dans sa direction, ma baguette toujours braquée sur lui. Ensuite, je lui jette un Petrificus Totalus suivi d'un sortilège de désillusion.

Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'attendre son remplacement.

Presque une minute plus tard, un autre Mangemort tourne au coin, et je traite avec lui de la même manière que pour l'autre.

Je ne peux pas croire que cela ait fonctionné.

Je fais léviter les deux corps invisibles et les dirige vers la Salle sur Demande qui, à ma demande, débouche dans la pièce où il y a des centaines d'objet cachés. Je lève les charmes de désillusion sur moi et mes deux victimes avant de reculer hors de la salle.

Selon les informations de Drago, qui se sont avérées être infaillibles à ce jour, chaque Mangemort travail huit heures, ce qui signifie qu'il y a trois Mangemorts affectés à chaque position, afin de couvrir les vingt-quatre heures dans une journée. Il y a vingt postes à pourvoir, ce qui signifie que d'ici la fin de la nuit, nous devrions réussir, nous aurons capturé soixante Mangemorts.

Le problème avec les patrouilles de Mangemorts à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils sont en quinconce. Des changements se produisent toutes les deux heures, avec cinq remplaçants qui arrivent sur le terrain et cinq autres qui partent. Cela signifie que cette opération va prendre au moins seize heures, à partir du début de surveillance de notre premier groupe jusqu'à la fin de notre dernier groupe.

Nous avons décidé de commencer à dix heures trente en raison de la pénombre de la nuit, cela nous serait très utile. Il est maintenant minuit et demie, je suis dans le deuxième groupe. Harry, Blaise, Ron, Neville, et Fred devraient déjà être en train de patrouiller quelque part, déguisés bien sûr. Les dix Mangemorts qu'ils devront temporairement assommer doivent être dans les cachots des Serpentard. Maintenant que j'ai ouvert la Salle sur Demande, les quatre autres de mon groupe, Angelina, Charlie, Dean, et Hannah, amèneront leurs victimes ici.

Je mets un faux masque de Mangemort et avance au bout du couloir. Maintenant je dois juste patrouiller pendant huit heures, jusqu'à ce que le troisième et donc le dernier homme pour mon secteur de patrouille se présente pour me relever.

Cela fait environ quatre heures que j'ai démarré ma patrouille, et mes pieds commencent à me faire mal. Je dois bien leur concéder cela, des patrouilles de huit heures doivent avoir une certaine discipline. Je ne suis pas habituée à être debout durant une aussi longue période.

Comme je réfléchis à comment je pourrais ou non insensibiliser ma plante des pieds, l'inconvénient serait que je serais un peu plus maladroite et déséquilibrée mais je n'aurais plus aucune douleur, je rentre dans un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Merde alors, est-il si facile de reconnaître nos robes par rapport aux leurs ? J'espère vraiment que c'est juste parce que je sais qu'il y a une différence.

Il m'envoie un sort et je le bloque. Je connais cette voix.

« Colin, c'est moi » je souffle en soulevant le faux masque brièvement.

« Hermione ? Mince alors, je pensais être affecté ici » marmonne-t-il.

« Tu es en retard, dépêche-toi et file à ton poste » je l'exhorte.

Il s'y précipite.

Colin est dans le quatrième et dernier groupe de membres de l'Ordre à venir. Après que les cinq derniers Mangemorts soient soumis, Poudlard sera nôtre. Dans deux heures, le groupe de Harry aura terminé, et ils n'auront plus qu'à attendre leurs remplaçants pour les stupéfixer. Lorsque le changement du groupe de Colin sera terminé, nous aurons alors capturé les vingt derniers Mangemorts.

Je ne peux pas croire à quel point nous sommes proches de la réussite. Cela semble presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Je tourne au coin du couloir et vois le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Oh, tous ces souvenirs... la Grosse Dame fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle me voit, je suppose qu'elle pense que je suis un Mangemort. Je m'imagine me révélant à elle, mais c'est plus sûr si je ne le fais pas jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit terminé.

Je regarde par la fenêtre à la fin du couloir et profite de la vue. Mes yeux restent fixés sur la Forêt interdite, je pense à Drago. J'espère qu'il va bien.

Il est parti sans me dire au revoir. Simplement me rappeler comment c'était de me réveiller sans lui me fait un pincement au cœur.

Et il n'a même pas répondu à ma provocation. Je sais qu'il est probablement occupé à tenir sa couverture, mais ne peut-il pas prendre une seconde pour me faire parvenir un message et me faire savoir qu'il va bien ? Qu'il est vivant ? J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il me répondrait lorsque je l'ai traité d'idiot...

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, je suis assise sur mon lit dans le dortoir où j'ai vécu pendant six ans. Je n'ai pas vu Lavande ou Parvati depuis très longtemps.

J'ai entendu dire que Lavande a été forcée par ses parents de se joindre à eux dans la clandestinité juste après la Bataille de Poudlard. Après avoir été grièvement blessée par Fenrir Greyback, je ne l'aurais pas blâmée pour ne plus vouloir livrer bataille.

Je pensais que Parvati avait été tuée, mais apparemment Drago a été en mesure de la sauver elle et sa famille. Il se forme un petit sourire sur mes lèvres lorsque je me souviens comment j'avais été choquée en apprenant ce que Drago avait fait pour la famille Patil. J'espère qu'ils vont bien, en Inde.

Après avoir récupéré le château de Poudlard, nous nous sommes réunis dans la Grande Salle pour un déjeuner très festif. Les Elfes de maison étaient de nouveau là pour faire le repas sous les commandes de McGonagall, comme elle était directrice adjointe, elle avait le pouvoir de les faire revenir au château.

Il n'y avait aucune victime des deux côtés. Nous avons fait le tour des soixante Mangemorts et les avons enfermés dans les différentes tours afin de les interroger plus tard. Et maintenant, nous avons soixante baguettes supplémentaires, réparties entre les membres de l'Ordre. Vous ne savez jamais lorsque vous pourriez être désarmé lors d'un duel, et avoir une baguette supplémentaire pourrait vous sauver la vie.

Un coup à la porte me réveille de mes pensées, et Ginny entre.

« Harry voulait te voir. Il a commencé à monter les escaliers, mais l'idiot a oublié que les escaliers se transformerait en toboggan si un garçon essayait de venir ici » dit-elle.

Je ris. Cela ressemble tout à fait à ce qui pourrait arriver à Harry.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il veut ? »

Ginny soupire. « McGonagall veut vous parler à toi, Harry et Ron. Pas à moi, bien sûr. »

« Désolée, Ginny » dis-je. Je sais qu'elle veut être plus impliquée, elle déteste être traitée comme une enfant.

« Oh, ça va » dit-elle. « J'allais demander de rester avec toi, mais je suppose que vous trois allaient bientôt repartir. Je vais rester avec Katie et Angelina. »

Je hoche la tête, et nous sortons de la chambre. Elle se dirige vers l'étage des filles un peu plus âgées, et je marche vers le bas pour retrouver Harry.

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce que veut McGonagall de nous ? » demande Ron en nous rejoignant alors que nous sommes à l'entrée.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre de la voir ? » dis-je.

Sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et marcher dans ces couloirs avec Harry et Ron à côté de moi est un sentiment familier, et la nostalgie commence à poindre son nez. Je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière et revenir à ces jours, quand nous pouvions vraiment nous sentir en sécurité à Poudlard, grâce à la présence de Dumbledore.

Le chemin pour le bureau du directeur est assez court, et McGonagall est debout en face de la gargouille de pierre quand nous arrivons. Elle nous emmène dans le bureau familier et ferme la porte derrière nous.

« Commençons par le commencement » dit-elle, « nous devrions veiller à ce que l'Horcrux soit détruit. Potter, puisque vous parlez Fourchelang, nous avons besoin de vous pour récupérer un croc de Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

Harry hoche la tête. « Je peux le faire maintenant. »

« Juste un instant, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. »

Nous attendons silencieusement pour qu'elle continue.

« Nous avons mis en place des sécurités autour de Poudlard. Nous avons conservé les mêmes limites que d'habitude, mais nous avons ajouté une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Quiconque se présentera avec la Marque des Ténèbres ne sera pas en mesure d'entrer. Si un Mangemort tente de passer à travers la frontière, il recevra un électrochoc très désagréable et sera propulsé à l'extérieur. Avertissez Monsieur Malefoy de ne pas venir ici. »

Je suis désolée pour lui. Je suis certaine que Drago aimait beaucoup Poudlard, et ça va être difficile pour lui de constater que nous avons réussi avec son aide à récupérer Poudlard, et que pour l'en remercier une barrière l'empêchera de venir ici par mesure de sécurité.

« Nous le ferons » dit Harry.

« Bien. Maintenant... et bien Monsieur Potter, nous sommes à découvert. Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour vous de retourner dans ma maison, parce qu'elle est encore sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas. »

« Je ne vais pas retourner me cacher... » commence à protester Harry.

« Nous avons besoin que vous restiez en sécurité. La prophétie dit que vous serez le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre par négligence. Vous pouvez emmener avec vous Weasley, Granger, et peut-être Zabini si vous le souhaitez. »

« Nous autres, nous sommes loin d'être importants pour la suite » dit Ron. « Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. »

« Oui, mais Potter ne doit pas être laissé seul. À bien y penser, peut-être vous devriez retourner chez Drago Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que vous voyagez à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Si Mr Malefoy a des informations, vous y serez déjà comme cela, vous l'attendrez. »

« Je voulais être ici pour interroger les prisonniers » dit Ron. « J'ai vu Crabbe et Goyle, et... »

« Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à insulter nos prisonniers. »

Ron ravale sa salive. « Désolé, professeur. »

Harry soupire. « Après que nous aurons détruit le poignard, nous partirons. »

« Où est Shacklebolt ? » je demande à notre ancien Professeur.

McGonagall hésite un moment, puis nous dit : « Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais encore le secret. Voldemort a quitté l'Angleterre. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « Où est-il ? »

« Nous ne savons pas avec certitude, mais nos sources disent qu'il est en Russie. Il y a eu une série d'attaques sur des maisons moldues pendant plusieurs nuits la semaine dernière. Kingsley est allé voir ce qu'il peut faire pour rallier nos alliés russes à battre en retraite. Leur ministère n'a pas été infiltré quand Kingsley y a été la dernière fois, donc nous avons encore un peu d'espoir qu'ils se joignent à nous. »

« Mais les chances sont faibles, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Ron. « Je veux dire, regardez ce qui s'est passé avec notre ministère. »

« Les effets commencent à se faire sentir partout dans le monde. Et après la première guerre, je suis sûre que le reste du monde aura au moins appris que nous devons nous serrer les coudes et nous entraider en ces périodes de trouble. »

« Je veux faire quelque chose » dit Harry. « Je tiens à lui faire face, pour le tuer. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les Horcruxes. Si on le tue, les Mangemorts seront désorganisés, et il sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous de trouver les Horcruxes, s'il y en a encore. »

« Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Voldemort est tombé, tu ne penses pas qu'il va prendre des mesures de précaution, cette fois-ci ? » je lui fais remarquer.

« Voldemort pense qu'il est invincible. Il... »

« Il est arrogant, pas stupide » dis-je.

« Miss Granger a raison » dit McGonagall.

« Mais avec Voldemort hors de notre route, même si les Mangemorts restent dans les parages, ils seront sans doute plus faibles que s'il était là, n'est-ce pas ? » fait valoir Ron.

« Peut-être » concède McGonagall. « Mais pour l'instant, nous allons essayer de contrôler la situation à l'étranger. Ne diffusez pas les nouvelles, laissons-les célébrer notre victoire ici. »

« Mais ils méritent de savoir » dit Harry.

« Oui, et ils le sauront. Mais notre moral est assez bas en ce moment, et je tiens à tirer le meilleur parti de ce succès avant de faire savoir la mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Eh bien... Je suppose que nous devrions aller récupérer un croc de Basilic alors » dit Harry.

« Oui soyez prudent » nous mit en garde McGonagall.

« Nous le serons » dis-je.

Nous quittons tous les trois le bureau et descendons vers le deuxième étage.

« Pensez-vous qu'il est vraiment allé en Russie ? » demande Ron.

« Ce n'est pas impossible » dis-je.

Je me demande si Drago est avec lui en ce moment, vu qu'il m'avait dit qu'il voyait Voldemort sur une "base quotidienne". Il a pu exagérer, mais si c'est vrai et qu'il est avec lui, j'espère qu'il prend soin de lui.

Puis je me souviens que McGonagall a mentionné Blaise, nous devons le prévenir et l'emmener avec nous.

« Harry, as-tu la Carte du Maraudeur avec toi ? » je lui demande. « Je veux trouver Blaise. »

« Faut-il vraiment qu'il vienne avec nous ? » demande Ron réticent.

Harry sort de sa poche un parchemin vierge et me le passe. « Oui, Blaise vient avec nous » dit-il. « C'est l'un des nôtres. »

Ron grogne et suit Harry dans le couloir. Je pointe ma baguette sur le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Il me faut un moment pour trouver Blaise, mais je finis par retrouver son nom juste à l'étage en dessous. Je me dirige vers l'escalier le plus proche et me rends compte qu'il se déplace aussi vers celui-ci. Je le retrouve à mi-chemin.

« Oh, Hermione » dit-il, surpris. « J'étais sur le point de partir à ta recherche. »

« Nous allons retourner chez Malefoy » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« McGonagall a dit qu'elle voulait que nous évitions de nous déplacer autant que possible, et comme je suis le contact de Malefoy, cela est plus raisonnable pour moi de rester là où il sera en mesure de me trouver. Et Harry a besoin de rester en sécurité. »

Blaise hoche la tête. « Très bien, alors. Où sont Harry et Weasley ? »

« Ils sont allés s'occuper du poignard » dis-je.

En allant vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, je lui donne les détails sur ce que McGonagall nous a dit concernant Voldemort et la Russie.

« Je suis resté en Russie quelques années lorsque j'étais gosse » dit Blaise.

Je le regarde, surprise.

« Ouais, mon troisième beau-père avait quelques affaires là-bas » ajoute-t-il. « La discrimination à l'égard des nés-Moldus n'était pas encore très répandue. C'était plus une fracture fondée sur la classe sociale qu'autre chose. Nous n'avons jamais parlé aux enfants pauvres, et ils ne nous ont jamais parlé. »

« Alors il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient choisi de soutenir Voldemort dans sa quête contre les Moldus. »

« Probablement. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que j'ai huit ans, donc tu ne peux pas m'en tenir rigueur. Les choses changent. »

Lorsque nous arrivons dans les toilettes, je vois le trou béant qui descend dans la chambre.

« Faut-il aller là-bas ? » demande Blaise.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont plus tarder » je lui réponds.

« Très bien, alors. » Il s'adosse à une des cabines de toilettes. « As-tu des nouvelles de Drago depuis la dernière fois ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Rien du tout. »

Peut-être que Blaise est aussi préoccupé par Drago que je le suis : ils sont meilleurs amis, après tout. Il semble tout à fait indifférent, mais je sais qu'il est assez bon pour cacher ses sentiments, cela semble être un trait de caractère des Serpentard.

« Si nous retournons tous les quatre chez Drago, Ginny viendra aussi ? » demande-t-il.

« Ça dépendra de Harry. »

« Oh. Elle ne va pas aimer entendre cela » dit Blaise.

« Je sais. »

Je me demande si Ginny a dit quelque chose sur ce qu'elle a vu il y a une semaine entre Drago et moi. Mais étant donné qu'aucun des garçons ne m'a approché à ce sujet, je suppose qu'elle s'est abstenue d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante, je ne veux vraiment pas faire face à la réaction de Ron. Cela ne se passe déjà pas très bien depuis qu'il pense que je pourrais être intéressée par Blaise. Je suis sûre que cela sera pire si, de façon exponentielle, il découvre que je m'inquiète énormément pour Drago, que j'ai réellement des sentiments pour lui.

Mon Dieu, il me manque tellement. Je me dis que cela aurait été tellement plus simple à supporter s'il avait passé avec moi une minute supplémentaire avant de partir, s'il m'avait dit quelque chose, ou s'il m'avait embrassée pour me dire au revoir...

« À quoi tu penses ? » me demande Blaise.

Je secoue la tête, enlevant ces pensés de ma tête. « Je veux juste que cette guerre se termine » voilà que je me mets à lui mentir, à moitié. « Je veux que Voldemort meurt et que les Mangemorts disparaissent. Je suppose que je suis d'une humeur plaintive. »

Il glousse. « Hermione Granger d'humeur plaintive. Chiante en résumé. Je crois que c'est un visage qu'on ne voit pas souvent. »

« C'était bel et bien un Horcrux » j'entends de l'entrée de la Chambre.

Je bouge un peu pour donner un coup de main à Harry, et Blaise aide à hisser Ron. Lorsque Harry et Ron pose le pied sur le sol des toilettes, la Chambre se referme, et Harry tient encore le poignard, il est couvert d'une substance noire, c'est à peu près la même consistance que du sang.

« Nous avons apporté une autre dent avec nous » dit Ron en la tenant devant nos yeux. « As-tu quelque chose de sûr pour l'y mettre ? »

Je fais apparaître une boîte en bois rectangulaire. « Nous pouvons la stocker ici, pour l'instant » dis-je. « Il sera probablement plus sûr de trouver quelque chose de plus solide pour s'assurer que le poison ne puisse pas nous toucher à travers le bois. »

Ron met le croc à l'intérieur de la boîte, et je la ferme et la glisse dans mon sac à main perlé.

« Harry, Hermione m'a tout expliqué » dit Blaise. « Penses-tu que nous devrions emmener Ginny avec nous ? »

« Nous ne devrions pas » dit Ron avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. « Tu as vu comme ma mère était inquiète la dernière fois que nous lui avons expliqué qu'elle allait rester avec nous chez Malefoy. »

« Très bien, nous allons lui permettre de rester ici » dit Harry. « Allons donner le poignard à McGonagall avant de partir. »

« N'est-il pas préférable d'au moins lui dire au revoir ? » je suggère.

« Non » dit Harry. « Elle va encore protester et essayer de nous convaincre de l'emmener avec nous. Ce sera plus facile de partir sans rien dire. »

Je me mords la langue pour empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche sans mon autorisation. Harry ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'être laissée sans aucune explication. S'il savait, il ne le ferait jamais à Ginny. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait pour elle, et à ce stade, elle pourrait être utilisée contre lui.

Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour m'habituer à cela, un sentiment amer qui me suit partout depuis que Drago n'est plus à mes côtés.

Je résiste à l'envie de toucher le pendentif autour de mon cou. Les garçons savent tous en ce qui le concerne maintenant, de sorte que le geste serait beaucoup trop facile pour eux à interpréter et savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, je suis en train de penser.

S'il te plaît, Drago, rentre vite à la maison.

.

**Et voilà pour le 59ème!**

**Restez proche de votre boîte mail dans la soirée...**

**Je n'en dis pas plus! ;)**

**Bizzzz**


	61. Chapitre 60 H

**Surprise!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 60**

**.  
><strong>

J'entre dans la salle de séjour de Drago et constate que Blaise et Harry sont déjà assis sur le canapé, chacun avec un livre sur les genoux.

« Hey, la Belle au Bois Dormant est debout » dit Harry.

« La Belle au quoi ? »

« C'est un personnage d'une histoire moldue » dis-je à Blaise.

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » je demande en me tournant vers l'horloge.

Il est dix heures et demie, je suppose que c'est un peu plus tard que j'en ai l'habitude. Mais j'étais en train de faire le plus doux des rêves existants, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se termine. Cela a peut-être un peu à voir avec un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux gris.

« Naree dit qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose sur la magie noire dans la bibliothèque du Manoir » dit Harry.

Je fronce les sourcils. « J'en doute fortement » dis-je en m'asseyant entre eux sur le canapé. « Le Manoir doit avoir beaucoup plus que les simples références qu'il nous a données jusqu'à présent. Je vais lui demander moi-même. Techniquement, il est autorisé à vous mentir du fait que Malefoy lui ait dit de prendre les ordres venant uniquement de moi. »

« Pas faux » dit Harry.

J'attrape mon livre sur la table basse et m'installe confortablement en arrière pour reprendre ma lecture là où je m'étais arrêtée la nuit dernière. Les Horcruxes ont déjà été mentionnés à plusieurs reprises dans ce livre, mais il n'y avait rien que nous ne sachions déjà. Le chapitre que je suis en train de lire décrit les Inferi. Ce sont des créatures horribles. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de les créer.

Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, et Ron en émerge avec une tasse de thé. Je détourne mon attention pour revenir à la page que j'étais en train de lire, mais lorsque Blaise me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, je lève les yeux pour voir que Ron se tient debout en face de moi de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je t'ai fait une tasse de thé, Hermione » dit-il.

Je le dévisage pendant un moment. Comment suis-je censée le prendre, où veut-il en venir ?

« Merci, Ron » dis-je en souriant gauchement et me penchant en avant pour prendre la tasse de ces mains.

Ses joues rougissent instantanément, et j'ai soudain envie de rire.

« Où est ma tasse de thé, Ron ? » demande Harry à côté de moi.

Je ne peux pas me contrôler, et il semblerait que Blaise non plus, nous éclatons de rire en même temps et le visage de Ron devient encore plus rouge. Je pose rapidement la tasse sur la table basse de sorte qu'aucune goûte de thé ne tombe sur le livre et j'essaie tant bien que mal de contrôler mon rire.

« Oui c'est vrai, comment peux-tu faire une seule tasse de thé alors que tu savais que nous étions au moins trois dans cette pièce ? » ajoute Blaise en souriant innocemment, son rire encore sous contrôle pour le moment.

Ron grogne quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil rouge.

Blaise se penche sur la tasse que je viens de mettre sur la table. « Eh bien, si tu ne bois pas, je peux t'en prendre une gorgée ? »

« Je l'ai fait pour Hermione » laisse échapper Ron avant que je puisse répondre.

« Oh Ron, ne sois pas ridicule. C'est juste une tasse de thé » dis-je.

Harry se met à rire. « Mieux vaut ne pas la boire, Blaise. Je pense que cela est censé être un geste significatif, la première fois que Ron fabrique quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, tu vas tout gâcher. »

Ron ouvre un gros volume et cache son visage derrière. « Tu peux te la mettre où je pense Harry » dit-il.

Blaise sourit. « C'est bon. Je suis parfaitement capable de me faire une tasse de thé. Je n'ai pas besoin des faveurs d'une putain de belette. En outre, connaissant notre relation, s'il m'avait apporté quelque chose, il aurait probablement essayé de m'empoisonner. »

Je jette un regard à Ron, mais son visage est encore caché, et je suis sûre qu'il fait semblant d'être sourd.

« Tu en veux Harry ? » demande Blaise, en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Harry secoue la tête. « Non, ça va merci. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, je te le promets. »

« Va chercher ta boisson » dit Harry, en agitant sa main avec dédain.

La porte de la cuisine se ferme derrière Blaise, et je retourne à ma lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fronce les sourcils. « Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Malefoy s'est assis ici ? »

Il se tourne vers moi avec curiosité. « Quand ? Tu es là depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Avant que je sois réveillée ce matin, je voulais dire. »

« Non, il n'a pas mis les pieds ici. »

« Curieux. J'aurais juré... » ma voix se fane avant que je puisse terminer ma pensée, je suis presque sur le point de reconnaître devant Harry que je viens d'imaginer l'odeur de Drago.

Suis-je vraiment autant en manque à ce point ? Cela ne peut pas être un bon signe. Peut-être que son parfum est sur l'un des livres que Naree a apportés à Harry et Blaise, ce matin...

« On aurait juré... ? » demande Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Rien » je murmure, en secouant la tête.

Je me penche pour ramasser le thé et prendre une gorgée, en évitant soigneusement les yeux de Harry. Lorsque je repose la tasse sur la table, il est encore en train de me regarder, mais je reviens directement sur mon livre. Si je continue à l'ignorer, peut-être qu'il va abandonner.

« Hermione ? » demande-t-il de nouveau près d'une minute complète plus tard.

« Ce n'est rien » je répète en secouant la tête.

Puis Blaise sort de la cuisine avec une grande tasse remplie d'un liquide nauséabond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Harry en se pinçant le nez alors que Blaise s'installe sur le canapé juste à côté de moi.

« Soyez reconnaissants, vous n'êtes pas assis juste à côté de lui » dis-je en me penchant du côté opposé.

Blaise dit en riant : « C'est supposé nous aider à rester concentré et alerte. »

« Nous sommes le matin Blaise. Nous sommes déjà éveillé et alerte » dit Harry.

« Et je ne boirai pas ce truc » j'ajoute.

« Ce n'est pas pour boire. L'odeur est ce qui est important » dit-il. « Je pensais que tu saurais reconnaître ce que c'était à la seconde où tu l'aurais senti, Hermione. »

Je fronce les sourcils, ridant mon nez. « Infusion de Ravegourde ? »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« C'est dégoûtant » dit Harry en se levant. « Aw l'enfer, je vais lire dans la chambre. »

Je ris lorsqu'il se précipite hors de la pièce et claque la porte.

« Je devrais jeter une Ravegourde dans la pièce juste pour le faire chier » dit Blaise. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oh, laisse-le tranquille » dis-je. « Cette odeur est vraiment horrible. »

Il rit. « Oh allez, c'est rien, tu vas t'y habituer avec le temps » dit-il. Il lève la tête vers Ron et ajoute : « Regarde, ça ne dérange pas tant que cela Weasley. Ta mère a probablement déjà fait ce mélange pour avoir votre attention lorsque vous étiez à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron semble ne plus vouloir regarder Blaise. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. Elle nous a fait boire cette immonde... concoction. »

Blaise rit à cela.

Par Merlin, je ne peux pas supporter l'odeur. C'est comme si j'étais assise au milieu d'un tas de compost industriel ! Je pose mon livre et prends ma tasse de thé, brûlant ma langue au passage.

« Je vais refroidir un peu mon thé » dis-je, en me levant rapidement.

J'entends Blaise rire alors que je ferme la porte de la cuisine. C'est un miracle que cette pièce ne sente pas plus fort, sachant ce que Blaise était justement en train d'y faire. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait tout nettoyé et jeté un charme pour débarrasser la cuisine de l'odeur.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et prends un verre d'eau pour apaiser ma langue encore chaude.

Ensuite, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, et je me tourne pour voir Ron entrer. Ses yeux n'ont jamais semblé aussi brillants. Étrange... Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

Je lui souris. « Salut. »

Il ne répond pas, et commence à marcher vers moi. Pour une raison inexplicable, je commence à ressentir de la nervosité, et je veux quitter la pièce. Je repose le verre d'eau et marche vers la porte.

Lorsque je passe près de lui, il saisit mon bras, et je m'arrête. Il tire sur mon bras doucement, me tournant vers lui. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras, et mes yeux papillonnent à la rencontre des siens. Ils sont aussi brillants et étincelants qu'un saphir, ils brillent pour moi.

« Je t'aime, Hermione » murmure-t-il.

Je souris.

Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me raidis, surprise. Mais une fois le choc initial passé, j'ai un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Ses bras s'enveloppent autour de moi pour me serrer encore plus contre lui, et je ne résiste pas.

Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

« Whoa, whoa, whoa ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Ron recule d'un pas, et je jette un regard sur le côté pour voir Blaise debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. La surprise qui se lit sur son visage s'efface rapidement lorsqu'il croise mes yeux. Puis je pose de nouveau mon regard sur Ron. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

« Que veux-tu Zabini ? » demande Ron.

Blaise plisse les yeux. « Puis-je te parler pendant une minute Weasley ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ne pouvant pas être dit en face d'Hermione ? » répond Ron.

Je regarde à présent Blaise pour voir ce qu'il va répondre à cela, mais il ne fait que me regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Puis, sans un mot, il quitte la pièce, tirant sur la porte pour la fermer derrière lui.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Ron... peut-être que tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à te dire » dis-je. « Je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. »

Il me sourit. « Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il veut me dire, du moment que je suis avec toi » dit-il.

Pour une raison quelconque, cette déclaration me fait me sentir très heureuse, et tout le reste, ce pourquoi je m'inquiétais, semble insignifiant à présent.

Ron est heureux à cause de moi.

Attend, pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je en train de réagir de cette manière ? Je me revois dans le passé, je n'aime pas Ron. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ses yeux étaient aussi brillants qu'un saphir, si ? Ils ont toujours été grands et... tristes... non ?

Mais lorsque je le regarde de nouveau, je ne vois que cette beauté, un bleu profond, comme l'océan. J'étais dans le déni auparavant.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau, et je lève mes bras pour les mettre autour de son cou.

« Ça m'a manqué tu sais » dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je prends la place à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué ? »

« Juste être assis, seul, avec toi » répond-il.

« Moi aussi » dis-je.

Ensuite, je fronce les sourcils. Vraiment ? Je suppose que oui... je regarde la porte de la chambre des garçons, Harry et Blaise sont allés s'y enfermer après le dîner, disant qu'ils voulaient lire dans leur chambre. Je me demande si ce n'était pas plutôt parce qu'ils sont mal à l'aise en raison de Ron et moi...

Heureusement, l'horrible odeur de Ravegourde est partie. Je me demande ce que Blaise a fait avec ce mélange depuis ce matin.

Puis Ron parle à nouveau. « J'ai tellement imaginé ce que cela me procurerait de t'embrasser de nouveau, te tenir dans mes bras... »

Je souris. « Est-ce à la hauteur de tes attentes ? »

« Hermione, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime » dit-il. « C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, beaucoup mieux que ce que je me rappelle. »

« Ou peut-être que je viens juste d'apprendre comment embrasser » dis-je.

Ron fronce les sourcils, et je suis tout de suite submergée par une vague de regret et par la nécessité de dire :

« Je suis désolée. »

Les mots se ruent hors de ma bouche sans ma permission, mais je ne suis pas désolée.

Il a l'air perplexe. « Désolée ? À propos de quoi ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas » dis-je.

Le sentiment de culpabilité semble avoir disparu aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal chez moi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller avec moi ? Je vais très bien.

Je rencontre à nouveau les yeux de Ron et j'ai l'impression d'être happée par lui. Ron semble heureux de l'attention que je lui porte, alors je continue à le regarder. Il lève la main pour toucher ma joue.

Avant que ses doigts entrent en contact avec mon visage, des étincelles proviennent de la cheminée, elle prend vie. Je me tourne pour voir la tête de Ginny flottant entre les flammes.

« Hey Ron, Hermione » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Où sont Harry et Zabini ? »

« Dans l'autre pièce » dit Ron. « Je vais les chercher. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre des garçons.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ginny et vois qu'elle me regarde avec une expression étrange. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? J'envisage de lui demander, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées pour le moment, j'attendrai que nous ne soyons que toutes les deux. Je connais ce regard sur son visage, et il ne peut pas signifier quelque chose de bon.

« Ginny, hey » j'entends dire Harry.

Il fait un pas vers la cheminée et lui tend la main dans les flammes pour attraper la sienne.

« Tu me manques » dit-il doucement.

« Tu me manques aussi » répond Ginny.

« Oui, tout cela est très touchant » dit froidement Blaise. « Pourquoi cette visite ? »

« Oh, en vérité je viens chercher Ron » dit Ginny lorsque Harry retire sa main des flammes pour se tenir près de Blaise. « Maman m'a demandé de vérifier et de m'assurer que vous étiez tous encore en vie. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de moi ? » demande Ron.

« Quelques interrogatoires, je pense » répond Ginny. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu viennes Ron. »

Je ressens une certaine déception alors que Ron doit partir.

« Puis-je avoir une seconde seul avec Hermione, d'abord ? » dit Ron, en me tirant pour me faire me lever tout en me conduisant dans la chambre des garçons. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferme la porte et jette le charme d'Assurdiato.

« Je pense que Harry et Blaise ne veulent pas que nous soyons ensemble » marmonne-t-il avec urgence.

« Pourquoi ne voudraient... »

« Il suffit de ne pas les écouter, d'accord ? Ils veulent nous séparer. »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre ses pensées. « Mais Ron, nous avons rompu. »

Soudain, il se penche en avant et m'embrasse précipitamment, me serrant dans ses bras. Encore une fois, je ressens un étrange sentiment de satisfaction, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui puisse m'apporter la paix.

« Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons de nouveau réunis ? » chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Si » je réponds sans y réfléchir.

« Donc nous pouvons de nouveau être ensemble. »

De nouveau cette sensation d'envie, je lui donne un baiser rapide.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. Mais... ne les écoute pas, Hermione. Je serai de retour bientôt, je te le promets. »

Après cela, nous sortons de la pièce. Harry et Ginny sont en train d'échanger leur adieu, se tenant par la main de nouveau. Blaise fait quelques pas vers nous.

« Eh bien, à la prochaine Weasley » dit-il. « Impossible de dire que tu vas me manquer. »

« De même, Zabini » répond Ron. « Salut Harry, Hermione. »

Puis il entre dans les flammes, et un fort sentiment d'abandon se soulève en moi. Quel est le problème en ce moment ?

Le visage de Ginny réapparaît dans les flammes. « À bientôt ! » nous dit-elle.

« Bye » dit Harry.

Distraite par cette étrange sensation dans ma poitrine, je me dirige vers le canapé et reprends ma place, j'attrape mon livre tel un robot.

« Harry, veux-tu que je te ramène le livre que tu étais en train de lire ? » propose Blaise. « Je vais chercher le mien. »

« Oui, je veux bien » répond Harry en prenant le fauteuil de Ron.

Je ne quitte pas des yeux les pages de mon livre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que Ron soit parti sans savoir quand est-ce qu'il rentrera. Et je sens que le regard de Harry est posé sur moi.

Lorsque je lève la tête pour vérifier, il détourne rapidement les yeux.

Oui, il me regardait.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en lisant certains mots de mon livre. Que faire si Ron a raison ? Et si Harry et Blaise étaient vraiment en train de comploter contre nous ?

Blaise ressurgit de leur chambre avec deux livres dans les mains et en lance un vers Harry. Harry sort rapidement sa baguette et utilise un sortilège de Lévitation pour maintenir le gros volume dans les airs.

« Ho ! Tu aurais pu m'assommer ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Tu ne serais pas un bon sorcier alors ! » répond Blaise avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Lorsqu'il jette un regard dans ma direction, je remarque qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont il me regarde. Il semble se méfier, me surveiller. Ses yeux ne sont pas aussi joueurs qu'ils le sont généralement.

C'est ça. Ron a raison.

Oh, mon Dieu. Cela ne sent pas bon du tout. Je ne sais même pas quand Ron sera de retour pour m'aider. Peut-être que je devrais...

Drago. Bien sûr Drago ! Il se soucie de moi. Si j'ai besoin de son aide, je suis sûr qu'il fera son possible. Il a été très fiable dans le passé, même lorsque je ne lui avais pas demandé son aide. Bien sûr.

Je me mets sur pieds. « J'ai comme l'impression qu'un mal de tête est en train de poindre son nez, donc je pense que je vais aller m'allonger » dis-je.

« Mais tu es restée couchée toute la journée Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Blaise.

« Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je suis sûr que cela va passer après une bonne nuit de sommeil » je lui réponds, alors que je me dirige vers la chambre de Drago.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'assieds sur le lit. Je pointe ma baguette sur la porte et la verrouille avant de prendre le charme autour de mon coup dans mon autre main, je ne veux pas que Harry ou Blaise sachent que je vais demander de l'aide à Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y a toujours pas de réponse, et je commence à m'inquiéter. Que faire s'il ne peut pas venir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Harry et Blaise ?

La réponse ne vient pas jusqu'à ce que près d'une heure plus tard, et il n'y ait qu'un seul mot d'écrit : Demain.

.

**J'espère que cela vous aura fait plaisir! A l'année prochaine!**

**Bizz et bon réveillon!**

**Niv**


	62. Chapitre 61 D

**Bonne et heureuse année 2013****!****  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 61**

**.  
><strong>

Si j'avais encore une âme lorsque j'ai quitté la Grande-Bretagne, ce qui en restait a très certainement disparu maintenant.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir la dernière fois où j'ai ressenti quoi que ce soit.

J'ai stoppé mes émotions, enfermé ma compassion, mon cœur est gelé.

Il y a une place spéciale en enfer réservée pour les gens qui font les choses que je fais. Il n'y aura pas de rédemption. Pas de pardon. La douleur et la souffrance, c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurai droit, et c'est ce que je mérite.

Le serpent autour de mon cou me brûle, et la réalité semble me frapper de plein fouet.

Je ressens.

Mais je ne peux pas ralentir ou m'arrêter. Je suis au bord d'une falaise avec Voldemort, proche de la lisière.

« Encore une fois » siffle-t-il.

Je prends une grande inspiration et saute dans le vide. Lorsque je plonge vers les falaises rocheuses ci-dessous, je me concentre avec fureur sur l'apesanteur. Faire l'impossible, lui montrer que j'en suis capable bordel.

Le charme brûle à nouveau contre ma poitrine, et je sais que cette fois-ci ne sera pas un franc succès.

_La Destination, la détermination, la décision._

Allez. Je peux le faire.

_Destination. Détermination. Décision. _

Puis une sensation d'étranglement, comme si on m'agrippait pour transplaner, et je semble en toute sécurité près de la forêt, a une vingtaine de mètres du bord de la falaise.

Je marche à nouveau vers le bord, pour constater que Voldemort n'est plus là. Où... ?

« Je suis déçu » dit-il, derrière moi.

Je ne suis pas surpris par cela. J'ai pris pour habitude de sauter de nouveau lorsqu'il me dit cela.

« Ce n'est pas censé prendre autant de temps d'apprendre à transplaner sans baguette » poursuit-il. « Où est passé toute ton attention ? »

« Je vous présente mes excuses, mon Seigneur. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant » siffle-t-il. « Encore une fois. »

Je marche au bord encore une fois et me concentre de toutes mes forces sur une plume, j'imagine la façon dont elle flotte sur le vent.

Lorsque cette image est solide dans mon esprit, je fais un pas vers le bord. Pour ce qui ressemble à la centième fois, je chute rapidement vers le sol.

Ma descente ralentit un tant soit peu, et pendant une seconde, le triomphe prend place sur mon visage.

Mais le peu d'excitation me distrait, et après avoir perdu la concentration, je continue en chute libre. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la Disparition, mais lorsque j'y arrive, je n'ai plus assez de force.

Dans un sursaut, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas arrêter ma chute.

Voilà donc comment je vais mourir.

Juste au moment où je suis sur le point d'entrer en contact avec les roches, une main froide s'enroule autour de mon avant-bras, et j'apparais à nouveau devant ce même groupement d'arbres.

« Nous continuerons demain » dit Voldemort.

Sans plus d'explications, et sans me rendre ma baguette, il se dissout dans un nuage de fumée noire et disparaît.

L'enfoiré.

Je devrais probablement être plus ébranlé par mon expérience de mort imminente, mais cela m'est si souvent arrivé durant la dernière semaine et demi, que je n'arrive pas à me sentir plus horrifié que cela. Tous ces démêlés avec la mort vont me rendre beaucoup plus téméraire, et l'un de ces jours, je vais aller trop loin. Je le sais.

Avec lassitude j'extrais de ma poche une tente et quelques fournitures que je mets en place.

Assis sur mon lit de camp, quelques minutes plus tard, je me souviens que Granger avait essayé de me contacter. Je sors le charme et vois un seul mot sur le dos : _Aide_.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais plus jamais ressentir quelque chose, que j'étais allé trop loin. Mais la vue de ces quatre petites lettres, mon cœur se sert, martelant dans ma poitrine. Que faire si elle est en danger ?

Je remets le pendentif sous ma chemise.

Non, elle ne peut pas être en danger. Non, sauf si elle a quitté ma maison. Je suis le seul gardien du secret. Nul ne peut révéler l'emplacement. Aucun étranger ne peut la découvrir, pour ne pas dire pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Naree ! »

L'elfe de maison est à côté de moi en un instant, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la magie des elfes de maison, il peut voyager de Grande-Bretagne en Russie en un seul transplanage, et autant de fois que je l'appelle.

« Maître » dit-il, ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier lorsqu'il me voit.

Bordel, je dois avoir une sale tête s'il me regarde comme ça.

« Naree a beaucoup pensé au Maître » renifle-t-il.

« Comment ça va à la maison ? » je lui demande.

« Tout est comme d'habitude. Miss Bella est horrible avec Naree lorsque le Maître n'est pas là. Horrible. »

« Je vois. Et les autres elfes de maison ? »

Naree hoche la tête ne comprenant pas ma question, je ne demanderais jamais des nouvelles des autres, alors il sait que je pose la question sur les membres de l'Ordre.

« Toujours la même chose » dit-il. Puis il ajoute pour mesure de sécurité, « Naree ne reçoit jamais de respect. »

« C'est très bien. J'aurai une conversation avec eux lorsque je serai de retour » je lui réponds. « Garde un œil sur eux pour moi. Surtout elle. »

Naree hoche la tête. « Oui, Maître. »

« Tu peux y aller. »

Naree disparaît dans un craquement.

« Qui exactement ? »

Bien sûr, il est de retour. « Lerrin. »

« L'elfe de maison de Bellatrix ? »

« Oui. C'est la mère de Naree. Tante Bella a été plusieurs fois distraite ces dernier temps. Je soupçonne Lerrin de vouloir quitter le manoir » je lui mens.

« Tu es si attentif Drago » dit doucement Voldemort.

« Je ne peux me permettre de louper le moindre détail » je réponds volontiers.

« J'ai des affaires à gérer demain, mais je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi. Tu peux retourner en Angleterre. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Lenovsky voulait... »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Selon toute vraisemblance, dès qu'il découvrira ton identité, il essayera de te tuer. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de prendre ses ordres d'un enfant tel que toi. »

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait appelé ainsi, un enfant, j'aurais été furieux. Mais il est difficile d'être furieux contre quelqu'un qui tient ma vie entre ses mains.

« Très bien » dis-je. « Je vais rentrer au manoir ce soir, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour le moment. »

Voldemort hoche la tête et me rend ma baguette. Oh, comme cela m'a manqué de pouvoir tenir ma baguette entre mes mains. D'être réuni avec elle est comme si on rattachait une partie de mon bras à mon corps, une partie douloureusement manquante pendant très longtemps.

« Voyage sur de courtes distances. Cela serait très embêtant si tu te blessais en tentant de faire quelque chose d'aussi banal que le transplanage » dit Voldemort.

Je hoche la tête et transplane.

J'apparais dans une petite ville à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là.

Est-ce que Voldemort a fait allusion à ce que je prenne soin de moi ? Putain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison depuis la Russie prend un peu plus de quarante minutes pour moi, je transplane sur de petites distances, parce que même si j'ai récupéré ma baguette, j'étais épuisé mentalement et physiquement, et la lucidité et la concentration sont les clés pour transplaner en toute sécurité, avec ou sans baguette.

Lorsque je rentre dans le manoir, je sais grâce à la lumière qu'il doit y avoir des invités. Il est tard dans la soirée, alors peut-être que mère et père ont des hôtes pour le dîner.

Puis je me dirige vers les escaliers, dans l'espoir de m'échapper en passant inaperçu, j'entends la voix de ma mère.

« Drago ! Tu es rentré à la maison ! »

Si je suis sous pression durant le dîner, je risque de tuer quelqu'un.

Je me retourne et vois que ma mère porte l'une des plus belles robes qui soit. Elle est très belle.

« Bonjour, mère. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais de retour ? » je lui demande.

Elle me tire dans une étreinte. « Ansol dit qu'il t'a vu t'approcher de la maison » répond-elle. « Viens ».

Et Merde.

Je suis ma mère dans la salle à manger et vois que les invités de ce soir sont les quatre Greengrass, ainsi que les parents de Crabbe et Goyle.

Je me demande où sont Greg et Vince. Blaise a mentionné qu'ils seraient en train de patrouiller à Poudlard...

Aw bordel, ces deux idiots maladroits ont même peut-être été capturés, si l'Ordre a procédé à la mission de récupération du château. Je vais devoir trouver ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que je demanderai à tante Bella un peu plus tard, elle n'est pas à la table, à ma grande surprise.

« Drago, joins-toi à nous » dit père en bout de table.

« Je suis assez fatigué par mon voyage de retour, peut-être la prochaine fois » dis-je.

Les lèvres de Père se crispent, et je peux sentir qu'il est sur le point de m'ordonner de m'asseoir de toute manière.

« Mr Malefoy, il serait peut-être préférable de laisser se reposer Drago » dit Daphné. Elle envoie un petit sourire dans ma direction. « Il a l'air vraiment très fatigué. »

« Oui, Drago est affreusement pâle » dit Mrs Greengrass, en écho au sentiment de sa fille. « Je pense qu'il devrait être autorisé à se reposer. »

Père hoche la tête. « Très bien. Retourne dans tes quartiers Drago. »

Je hoche la tête sèchement. « Bonne nuit à vous. »

Je quitte la salle à manger et prends la direction de ma chambre, où je ferme la porte et commence immédiatement à enlever mes vêtements en commençant par le bas pour prendre une bonne douche. Je n'aime pas le sortilège Récurvite, je trouve qu'il n'est pas efficace. Je ne me sens pas propre jusqu'à ce que je prenne une vraie douche. Et je n'ai pas eu ce luxe durant une semaine.

J'aime la sensation de l'eau chaude glissant sur ma peau, cela me détend.

Je ferme les yeux, et un certain nombre d'images commencent à encombrer mon esprit. Mes yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement.

Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne vais pas y penser. J'ai bien réussi avant. Je vais fermer ce côté obscur. Je n'ai pas à ressentir cette douleur.

Je ne vais pas y penser.

Puis j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je suis content d'avoir choisi de mettre un rideau autour de cette douche.

« Drago ? »

C'est la voix d'Astoria. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis sous la douche ! C'est du harcèlement, que diable.

« Que veux-tu Astoria ? »

« Je voulais juste te tenir compagnie » dit-elle.

« Pendant que je suis en train de me doucher ? Sors immédiatement ! »

« Si tu voulais vraiment que je reste à l'extérieur, tu n'avais qu'à verrouiller la porte. »

« Toute personne avec un certain sens de la décence ne serait pas entré dans une salle de bains alors que quelqu'un d'autre y était et utilisait clairement la douche » dis-je. « D'ailleurs, c'est ma salle de bain privée. Je ne pensais pas nécessaire de verrouiller ma porte. »

« Eh bien, puisque je suis déjà là... »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Mais... »

« Naree ! »

Un craquement signale l'arrivée de Naree dans la salle de bain.

« Escorte Miss Greengrass en bas » dis-je. « Elle semble avoir perdu son chemin. »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi froid avec moi ? » me demande Astoria.

« Clairement tu ne me comprends pas lorsque je m'exprime en anglais simple, donc je vais devoir te le montrer à travers mes actions. Je ne vais pas t'épouser, est-ce clair à présent ? » je réponds. Puis je me mets à aboyer, « Naree, je t'ai donné un ordre ! »

« Oui, Maître ! » dit il.

« Je n'irai nulle part » dit Astoria.

« Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, Astoria » dis-je en serrant les dents. « Je suis déjà fatigué. Je ne veux pas avoir à te remettre à ta place pour le moment. »

C'est silencieux pendant un instant.

Puis j'entends dire Naree timidement, « Miss ? »

Soudain, il y a un sanglot, suivi par des pas précipités.

« Naree pense que Miss Greengrass sait où elle va » observe Naree, et je peux dire au son de sa voix qu'il est amusé.

« Probablement » dis-je. « Merci, Naree. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Un autre craquement signale son départ.

Je soupire.

Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Maintenant, elle va probablement se plaindre à son père, qui va se plaindre à mon père, qui viendra naturellement me prendre la tête à ce sujet. Je déteste ça.

Puis je regarde mon torse, le charme autour de mon cou et me rappelle soudain que Granger a demandé mon aide.

Je ne sais même pas quand je serai libre, mais je ne peux certainement pas y aller dès à présent. Je n'ai pas eu une quantité décente de sommeil tout le temps que j'ai été avec Voldemort, pas plus de deux ou trois heures de suite. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de dormir. Enfoiré.

Je ferme mon poing sur le serpent et soupire.

Si c'était quelque chose d'urgent, elle aurait probablement essayé de me joindre à nouveau. Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre. Demain. Je serai présent demain.

.

**A jeudi pour la suite et les réponses à tous vos messages! Merci encore!**

**Bizzzz**


	63. Chapitre 62 H

**Oups... J'étais pourtant persuadée avoir publié... Je sens que ce chapitre ne va pas vous plaire! Ne m'en voulez pas! Merci encore et toujours pour vos messages... Je promets une réponse pour le prochain chapitre! A tout a l'heure, un peu plus bas!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 62**

« Sérieusement, Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hermione et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble » j'entends la réponse de Blaise à travers la porte. « Tu sais que je suis un blagueur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suis surpris qu'ils n'abordent le sujet que maintenant. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion dans la journée.

« Ouais, mais tu plaisantes à ce sujet pour une raison en particulier, non ? » dit Harry.

« C'est sûr. Et donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que... J'étais sûr que tu aurais quelque chose à dire sur la façon d'agir de Ron et Hermione hier. »

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment décidé pour en parler » dit Blaise.

Il n'est pas décidé ? C'est surprenant.

« Que penses-tu de cela ? » demande-t-il à Harry.

« Eh bien, je vais dire que c'était brusque... et très inattendu » répond Harry.

« Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. C'est complètement à l'opposé d'elle. »

« Oui, mais elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Je n'avais plus vu son sourire comme celui-ci depuis... depuis très très longtemps. »

« Il est vrai que c'est rare de la voir de si bonne humeur » accorde Blaise.

Je dois admettre que j'étais d'une humeur joyeuse toute la journée. Pour quelle raison, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas arrêter de sourire chaque fois que je pensais à Ron, et cela m'est arrivé très souvent. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que je les suspecte de quelque chose.

« Mais j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment que ce n'est pas réel » continue Blaise. « Tu as sûrement dû remarquer aussi, si tu as décidé d'en parler. »

« C'est effectivement très contraire à son tempérament » dit Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ? Nous sommes tous dans une situation très stressante. Je peux comprendre si elle essaie de trouver un moyen comme un autre pour éviter d'y penser. »

« Je doute que ce soit cela. Elle a géré cela à merveille depuis deux ans. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? »

Il y a un long silence, puis Blaise répond : « Je ne sais pas. »

Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est moi le problème ? Je doute que Blaise dise la vérité lorsqu'il dit qu'il ne sait pas.

« Devons-nous lui en parler ? » demande Harry.

« Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre le retour de Weasley pour avoir une conversation avec lui. »

Alors je pousse la porte pour voir les garçons assis sur leurs lits, l'un face à l'autre. Harry a la bouche grande ouverte, sur le point de répondre, et Blaise regarde dans ma direction les sourcils levés. Je les ai clairement surpris.

« Je vous ai entendu tous les deux » dis-je.

« Je... je pensais que tu étais au lit Hermione » dit Harry tranquillement.

Eh bien, au moins ils n'essaient pas de le nier. « Manifestement non. Je me suis réveillée il y a une vingtaine de minutes, et je lisais. »

« Tu as dit que tu nous avais entendu parler » dit Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« J'ai entendu que vous désapprouviez notre relation à Ron et moi. »

« Désolé, Hermione » dit Harry.

« Si l'un d'entre vous à un problème quelconque, il serait préférable de venir m'en informer au lieu de parler derrière mon dos » je leur dis les sourcils froncés. Peut-être que faire preuve de franchise envers eux réglera tous les problèmes. Après tout, Drago ne s'est pas présenté aujourd'hui comme il me l'avait dit, donc je ne peux pas nécessairement compter sur lui.

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention de te vexer » dit Blaise.

« Vexer ? Non, je ne suis pas vexée. »

Blaise soulève un sourcil en me fixant. « Tu as vraiment l'air vexée et en colère. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous parlez de notre relation, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mal. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu réagis de façon un peu exagérée ? » demande Harry. « Blaise et moi discutions seulement parce que nous sommes inquiets pour toi. »

« Si c'est votre façon à vous les garçons de vous inquiéter pour moi, je préfère que vous évitiez à l'avenir. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions nous inquiéter Hermione. Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à penser ? » dit Blaise.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi suis-je si en colère ? Harry a raison : ils ont parlé de moi parce qu'ils s'en préoccupent. Certes, il ne devrait pas autant me prendre la tête. Mais il y a une colère sourde qui veut se faire entendre dans ma poitrine.

« Je suis... désolée » dis-je. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Es-tu sûr que tout va bien Hermione ? » demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils, n'en formant plus qu'un.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, je vais bien. »

Blaise me regarde avec une expression qui veut clairement dire qu'il pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il est si inquiet. Ron a toujours pris soin de moi, et j'ai parfaitement le droit de changer d'avis à son sujet, non ?

« Je vais retourner me coucher » dis-je. « Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit Hermione » répond Harry.

La même expression reste sur le visage de Blaise lorsque je me dirige vers la sortie et que je referme la porte. Je traverse le salon sombre et entre dans ma chambre.

Oh, quand est-ce que Ron va rentrer ?

Je me demande si Harry et Blaise sont encore en train de parler de moi. Peut-être que je devrais demander de nouveau de l'aide à Drago... il est un des meilleurs amis de Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait lui faire entendre raison, si je lui demandais.

Mais s'il a dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est probablement très occupé ailleurs. C'est inévitable avec la guerre. Après tout, il a dit qu'il se souciait de moi. Il ne pourrait pas me mentir.

Je repense aux sentiments que j'avais commencé à développer à son égard, je ressentais vraiment quelque chose de fort il me semble. Je fronce les sourcils quand je me souviens de l'intensité des émotions qui avaient parcouru mon corps et mon âme lorsque j'avais pensé qu'il pouvait mourir. En y repensant, revivre ce moment-là, pour une raison quelconque, je ne ressens plus rien. C'est comme si son effet sur moi avait complètement disparu.

Peut-être que c'était de la reconnaissance après tout. Maintenant que j'ai eu le temps d'analyser l'ensemble de ses actions et son rapprochement, la gratitude a dû elle aussi disparaître.

Puis je me souviens que Ginny nous a vus avec Drago le matin où il récupérait. Je devrais certainement trouver une solution pour pouvoir lui en parler, je suis presque certaine qu'elle a eu l'impression que Drago et moi étions dans le début d'une relation amoureuse.

Je me mords la lèvre. Espérons qu'elle ne dira rien à Ron...

Soudain, je suis inquiète. J'espère que Ron reviendra très bientôt. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir de toute façon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont seulement demander après lui et pas Harry, Blaise, ou moi.

Ensuite, il y a un pop léger, et je me retourne pour voir Drago debout devant la porte.

« Drago » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il hoche la tête et me renvoie un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour Hermione. »

Je crois savoir pourquoi mon cœur c'est adouci un peu envers lui. Il est vraiment très beau. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Pas plus, du moins. Aucune passion comme j'ai pu en ressentir lorsque je le regardais.

« J'ai besoin de toi, j'aimerais que tu m'aides » dis-je. « Harry et Blaise... Je sens qu'ils sont en train de manigancer quelque chose derrière mon dos. »

« Je doute fortement de cela » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Vraiment, c'est ce qu'ils font » j'insiste. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient le fait que Ron et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble. »

Il s'arrête, et le sourire sur son visage s'efface lentement.

Oh c'est vrai, quelle idiote. J'aurais dû probablement prendre plus de précaution pour lui dire, après tout il a admis qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Zut.

« Je... je ne comprends pas » dit-il enfin.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour... » je commence à répéter.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit la première fois » dit-il. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu... tu peux... changer d'avis juste comme ça. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas changé tant que cela, si ? »

« Je pensais que nous... »

Sa voix se fane, et je me demande à quoi il pense, son visage devient froid, ses traits sont tirés, et il me donne aucune information sur ce qui peut troubler son esprit.

« Tu n'approuves pas non plus, alors » dis-je. Puisqu'il reste muet, je me décide à lui expliquer. « Ron et moi... nous avons eu quelques problèmes dans le passé, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mais c'est du passé à présent. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous complétons, Ron et moi. »

Les mots semblent extrêmement fidèles à celle que je suis, et en le disant je me sens bien. Cela semble si étrange que j'ai pu rejeter Ron tant de fois dans le passé.

Ensuite, il ne parle pas, et je commence à le sentir un peu irritée. Est-ce qu'il va dire enfin quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? » je lui demande. « Je n'allais pas tomber amoureuse de toi à la place de Ron juste parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. »

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, mais je ne vois pas la moindre émotion en eux.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Sa voix sonne curieusement... comme si elle était morte.

« Eh bien, pourquoi TU m'as embrassée ? » je lui retourne. « Tu as commencé. »

« Tu connaissais mes sentiments » dit-il, comme s'il se forçait à l'avouer.

Je regarde par terre. Oh, je lui ai donné tellement de faux espoirs. Les sentiments semblaient si réels à l'époque, mais maintenant... par Merlin c'est affreux. Je pense que... en plus de la reconnaissance, une partie de moi voulait juste savoir... ce que cela faisait de l'embrasser. Il a toujours été le péché interdit, celui qu'on ne doit goûter, cela doit aussi faire partie de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai embrassé.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné une mauvaise impression, Drago » dis-je lentement les yeux fixés sur le plancher. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait. »

Il y a un long silence, et je jette un coup d'œil vers lui pour voir que lui aussi a les yeux braqués sur le sol.

Et comme s'il sentait que je le regarde, il lève les yeux et les fixe dans les miens en haussant des épaules. « Il n'y a pas de problème » dit-il aisément. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Oh, fantastique. Il n'est pas en colère.

« Je suis contente que tu comprennes » dis-je avec un sourire. « Mais peux-tu m'aider ? »

« Je suis occupé avec les choses beaucoup plus importantes que toi et ton cher Ronald » répond-il.

« Mais... je suis presque certaine que Blaise et Harry veulent faire quelque chose. Ce serait génial si tu pouvais parler à Blaise pour en savoir plus pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que quelque chose va... »

« Granger, je suis désolé si je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à tes soupçons. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment dans mes préoccupations. »

« Drago, s'il te plaît aide-moi » dis-je en faisant un pas en avant et en le regardant suppliante.

Il se détourne de moi, et je fronce les sourcils, surprise. J'étais tellement sûre qu'il ferait cela pour moi. Il a dit qu'il comprenait, n'est-ce pas ? Il se soucie de moi, donc il va faire ça pour moi... Drago ?

.

**Pas taper moi, s'il vous plait!**

**Je fais au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Bizzzzz**


	64. Chapitre 63 D

**Bonjour chez vous! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien l'autre folle qui fait son grand retour sur ff. J'avais du retard dans mes réponses aux reviews, alors j'ai remédié à cela et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, ça fait un bien fou... Sinon et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle, mais ****j'en dirai un peu plus après le chapitre! Bonne lecture!****  
><strong>

**Lizandra **: Je sais bien que c'est pour me taquiner t'en fait pas ! C'est vrai que ce petit week-end m'avait fait du bien ! Bizzz

**Fififali** : Ne t'en fait pas pour « l'amour » tu vas en avoir ! En même temps en ce moment entre Ron et Hermione… Bon d'accord, je sors… Merci en tout cas pour ton message !

Je ne suis pas sur que les retrouvailles avec Hermione vont te plaire, malheureusement…

**Kira-adams** : J'essaie de faire au mieux pour publier rapidement, même si ce n'est pas toutes les semaines facile ! Merci à toi pour ton message, je suis très honorée de cette première review ! Je ne suis pas indienne, des origines italienne seulement ! :) A très bientôt ! Bizzzz

**Komurin **: Petit robot tu n'es pas le seul à penser cela ! On verra par la suite ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

Qu'il se tape Blaise ? J'adore l'idée, tu n'es pas le seul, petit robot, à avoir suggéré cela ! Tu me fais beaucoup rire en tout cas ! Les choses vont s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Ou pas !

**MissLine** : Tu commence juste à le haïr ? Moi ça fait déjà un moment ! :) Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Péter les plombs est un euphémisme, et je comprends Drago !

**Kayachan **: Peut être, peut être pas ! Je ne peu pas répondre à cette question, je n'en sais rien ! Bon d'accord, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas te le dire ! Merci comme toujours pour tes messages !

Mais non, tu n'es pas cruche, ca arrive à tout le monde de ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous après le nouvel an ! )

Pas de problème, donne moi ton adresse postale et je te l'envoi ! :) Oui le chapitre qui arrive est bien le même mais du point de vue de Drago, tu n'as pas tords dans tes suppositions. Que Drago se referme, qu'il n'essai pas de récupérer Hermione… Tu verras par la suite que ca se complique un peu. Merci pour ton message, comme toujours ! J'espère que tes partiels ce sont bien passés !

**nana972** : J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que Drago va lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais ce serait te mentir dans l'immédiat ! Merci en tout cas pour ton message ! :)

**Guest** : Merci du compliment, c'est très, mais alors vraiment très très gentil de ta part ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Chinonamida** : Je suis plus que ravie que ces 60 Chapitres t'ait plus. Lorsque je disais que c'était un véritable petit bijou, certaines personnes m'ont pris pour une folle, alors je suis contente que tu l'ai constaté aussi ! C'est vrai que 100 chapitres ca fait rêver ! :)

Et oui, Ron est vraiment irrécupérable ! Hermione ne veut plus de lui, mais il insiste !

Tu avais raison, on retrouve bien le point de vue de Drago dans cette suite… Ca va être compliqué pour lui… Merci pour ton message et j'espère te relire très bientôt

Bizz

**lafedu56** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te satisfera autant que le début de cette histoire ! A très bientôt !

**Maya** : J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de le réconforter ! Moi aussi ! Merci pour ton message.

**Meli023** : Lol… Tu n'es pas la seule à le détester ! Je te rassure, vous voulez toutes l'étriper ! Merci pour ton message !

**iwannasee2C** : Et oui, retournement de situation. Mais ne t'en fais pas, comme tu l'as dit, c'est bel et bien un Dramione. Il me reste encore 37 chapitres à traduire + un épilogue ! Merci pour ton message et à très bientôt.

.

**Chapitre 63**

**.  
><strong>

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient le fait que Ron et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble. »  
>J'ai comme l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Est-ce que mes oreilles ont bien entendu ?<p>

« Je... je ne comprends pas » dis-je.

Croyant que j'ai mal entendu, elle commence à répéter sa demande.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu avais dit la première fois » dis-je. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu... tu peux... changer d'avis juste comme ça. »

Elle me regarde avec une expression presque confuse. « Je n'ai pas changé tant que cela, si ? »

« Je pensais que nous... » ma voix s'éteint.

Je ne vais pas lui dire. Je peux douter de temps en temps, mais je n'exprimerai jamais mes insécurités. Elle me regarde un long moment.

« Tu n'approuves pas non plus, alors » dit-elle enfin.

C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à cela ? Bien sûr que je n'approuve pas !

Puis elle parle à nouveau, « Ron et moi... nous avons eu quelques problèmes dans le passé, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mais c'est du passé à présent. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous complétons, Ron et moi. »

Une douleur lance à travers ma poitrine lorsqu'elle dit ses paroles, mais je ne veux pas ressentir cela. Je peux être insensible à cela. Je peux désactiver cette fonction. Je peux le faire, tout comme je l'ai fait en Russie. Je peux le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? » elle me demande, je la sens un peu impatiente à présent. « Je n'allais pas tomber amoureuse de toi à la place de Ron juste parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. »

Je la regarde fixement, et le sentiment que je peux lire dans ses yeux me dit qu'elle est complètement honnête. Plus de douleur. Je ne veux pas poser cette question, mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Elle a l'air perplexe pendant un moment avant de répondre : « Eh bien, pourquoi TU m'as embrassée ? Tu as commencé. »

« Tu connaissais mes sentiments » je lui réponds en serrant les dents.

Je déteste parler de ces choses, je déteste me sentir ainsi exposés. Mais je dois savoir au moins cela.

Elle baisse les yeux, apparemment incapable de répondre à mon regard. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné une mauvaise impression, Drago. Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait. »

Savoir ce que ça faisait ? Tu as voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de planter un putain de faux espoir, le laisser croître, puis l'écraser du jour au lendemain ?

Putain !

Bordel, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Plus jamais.

Va te faire foutre, Hermione Granger. Va te faire foutre.

Malgré la tempête qui fait rage dans ma tête, je hausse les épaules nonchalamment. « Il n'y a pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle a un sourire radieux. « Je suis contente que tu comprennes. Mais peux-tu m'aider ? »

J'expire par le nez. « Je suis occupé avec les choses beaucoup plus importantes que toi et ton cher Ronald. »

Elle ne proteste pas lorsque j'utilise cette expression particulière pour me référer à la belette, et moi je suis quoi, putain de bordel de bordel, j'ai le cœur broyé. Comment peut-elle me demander de l'aide avec quelque chose de si... insignifiant ? Elle sait que j'ai des choses plus importantes qui occupent mon temps et mon esprit.

« Mais... je suis presque certaine que Blaise et Harry veulent faire quelque chose. Ce serait génial si tu pouvais parler à Blaise pour en savoir plus pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher imaginer que quelque chose va... »

Mon Dieu, je dois l'arrêter. « Granger, je suis désolé si je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à tes soupçons » dis-je en lui coupant la parole. « Mais il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment dans mes préoccupations. »

« Drago... »

Le fait qu'elle utilise toujours mon prénom me brûle intérieurement. Cela serait plus facile si elle utilisait de nouveau mon nom de famille.

«... s'il te plaît aide-moi » dit-elle.

Elle élargit ses yeux juste un peu, en me regardant suppliante.

Comment suis-je censé la rejeter ?

Je serre les dents et me détourne. Elle vient d'enfoncer un pieu dans ma poitrine. Je refuse d'être si faible.

Mais elle fait un pas vers moi pour se mettre devant moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de regarder dans ses beaux yeux bruns, ceux qui, invariablement, me font perdre tout le faible contrôle que j'ai sur moi-même.

« Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle doucement. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, donc tu vas m'aider. »

Je reviens un peu à moi et ouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur elle.

« Non » dis-je. « Au revoir Granger. »

Je fais un pas en arrière, et dès que je suis hors de sa portée, je transplane.

J'atterris dans ma chambre au manoir quelques instants après, et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Putain. Pourquoi me suis je laissé emporter dans cette histoire en autorisant des gens à rester dans Ma maison ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais les en faire sortir. J'ai perdu ma vraie maison. La seule.

Avec un soupir, je me remets sur pieds et apparais dans la maison de mon parrain dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cet endroit n'est pas secret, mais au moins personne ne s'attendra à me trouver ici.

Je ne veux pas penser à elle. J'ai besoin de garder mon esprit loin d'elle.

Dans le bureau, je m'écroule dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, me demandant combien de fois mon parrain a pu être assis à cet endroit précis.

Je lui dois tellement. Lorsque je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé de moi, il est intervenu. S'il n'avait pas été là, je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu me tuer, ainsi que mes deux parents. Je sais maintenant qu'il avait fait un Serment Inviolable avec ma mère, mais le fait qu'il ait été d'accord pour le faire, est assez pour avoir gagné toute ma gratitude.

Rogue était un homme froid, presque avec toutes les personnes avec lesquelles il interagissait. Mais je me souviens presque de chacun de ses rares sourires dirigés vers moi, petit, discret, à peine perceptibles, juste retour pour m'encourager lors des cours de potions, un léger sourire d'approbation lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais resté droit et fier devant mon père, cela au nom de ma mère, pour la protéger...

Quelque temps plus tard, je pointe ma baguette vers la salle de bain et une Pensine identique à celle qui est dans ma maison se pose devant moi, c'est l'un des seuls objets que j'ai apportés dans cette maison lorsque j'en ai hérité.

Mon parrain me les avait données lors de mon quatorzième anniversaire. Je ne les appréciais pas vraiment à l'époque parce que je n'avais pas encore les compétences pour les utiliser. Mais maintenant, je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant de me les avoir données.

Je la mets sur mes genoux et la remplis environ de moitié avec de l'eau.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je dois la voir. Je respecte sa décision, mais je... je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait aussi rapidement changé d'avis. Je ne sais pas ce que la regarder me révélera, mais je veux encore la voir.

Lorsque l'image apparaît sur l'eau, je suis si... Je ne peux même pas réagir.

Elle et Weasley sont assis sur son lit, leurs lèvres sont verrouillées dans ce qui ressemble à un baiser endiablé.

La colère et la douleur monte dans ma poitrine, et je sais que je ne peux pas laisser cela se passer. Je ne suis pas si noble, pas si désintéressé. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Je secoue la tête à ma bêtise. Non, je dois rester en contrôle permanent de moi-même. Je ne peux pas être si impulsif.

De toute manière, dès qu'elle découvrira tout ce que j'ai fait... jamais plus elle ne voudra de moi.

Puis j'entends un coup étouffé venant de la porte d'entrée.

Putain de bordel. Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir remarqué quelqu'un ayant traversé les barrières de sécurité ?

Rangeant la vasque de pierre sur le côté, je me lève et me déplace silencieusement à travers la maison, prudemment j'avance vers la porte. Les coups sont espacés, et de la façon dont la porte grince en signe de protestation, ils sont de plus en plus forts.

Réalisant à la dernière seconde ce qui va se passer, je saute sur le côté juste au moment ou l'intrus dégonde la porte.

« Incarcerem ! » j'aboie et des cordes sortent du bout de ma baguette.

L'intrus, armé d'un couteau, coupe les cordes avec une vitesse quasi inhumaine.

_Stupéfix ! _

Le jet de lumière rouge le frappe directement dans la poitrine, il chancelle d'un pas en arrière. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore debout ? Je lui envoie un autre Stupéfix, et il s'effondre enfin.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, la porte d'entrée reprend sa place initiale, son cadre, comme neuve.

Je vérifie les barrières de sécurité, elles sont encore intacts, je dois avoir été trop distrait pour remarquer l'intrus.

Je me penche vers le bas pour voir de plus près son visage et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses joues sont creuses, et les taches sombres sous ses yeux me révèlent qu'il manque énormément de sommeil. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, il a dû se transformer.

Remus Lupin.

Mais cela pourrait très facilement être un faux.

Je le ligote et monte la garde près de lui, en pensant à la façon dont quelqu'un d'autre serait en mesure de prendre son apparence. Je tente un sort pour le métamorphoser, mais aucune de mes tentatives n'a d'effet sur lui.

Eh bien, cela pourrait tout aussi bien être du Polynectar.

Puis je remarque que ses yeux sous ses paupières sont en mouvement, alors je fais un pas en arrière dans l'ombre, de sorte que mon visage ne soit pas visible pour lui.

« Où... » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il fait une pause lorsqu'il voit mes pieds et la moitié inférieure de mon corps. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » je le contre.

« Je... je me suis échappé » dit-il. Puis il réitère sa requête « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous être échappé » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Expliquez-moi comment vous vous êtes échappé. »

« Le gardien nous a apporté de la nourriture. Je l'ai attaqué... je l'ai tué... » sa voix s'estompe et son visage pâlit. « J'ai mordu Alicia » dit-il tout d'un coup.

Je cligne des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Je me suis échappé » dit-il.

Je regarde l'homme dans un état pitoyable. L'ancien professeur n'était jamais bien habillé dans le passé, mais au moment présent ses habits sont des haillons, exposant quelques-unes des marques de torture qu'il a subie. Des coups de fouet, des traces de brûlures et des cicatrices marquent ses bras nus et le morceau de son torse que je peux voir. Cela ne doit pas faire beaucoup plus de deux semaines qu'il a été capturé, mais on dirait qu'il a été tenu en captivité pendant des mois.

Et le temps semble avoir fait des ravages sur sa santé mentale. Je me demande si ma tante Bella a quelque chose à voir avec cela.

« Je dois être sûr que vous êtes bien vous avant de faire quoi que ce soit » lui dis-je.

« S'il vous plaît... de l'eau » coasse-t-il. « J'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau. Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Je fais léviter un verre et le fait voler jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il se remplit d'eau. Je baisse ma baguette pour le porter à ses lèvres et l'incline pour qu'il boive. Quand il a fini, il sourit chaleureusement dans ma direction, et je fais disparaître le verre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répète-t-il encore une fois.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Nous allons rester ici tranquillement pendant quelques heures. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance » dis-je.

C'est silencieux pendant un long moment.

« S'il vous plaît dites-moi qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans la maison de Severus » dit-il.

« Non. »

« Combien de temps... »

« Jusqu'au lever du soleil. D'ici là, tout le Polynectar que vous auriez pu ingurgiter aura disparu de votre corps. Jusque-là, je ne vous révélerai rien du tout. »

« Êtes-vous dans l'Ordre ? Pouvez-vous au moins répondre à ça ? » plaide-t-il.

« Non, je n'en fais pas partie » lui dis-je.

Il a l'air extrêmement déçu, découragé. « Pourquoi ne pas me ramener chez eux alors ? Pourquoi me donnez-vous de faux espoirs ? Ai-je eu la capacité de tuer le garde seulement parce vous me l'avez permis ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il fait preuve d'une étonnante clarté.

« Peut-être » dis-je, intrigué. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ses yeux sont une nouvelle fois dans le vague, aveugle. « J'ai mordu un petit garçon » dit-il doucement. « Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais le tuer. Je voulais le manger. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait après vous êtes échappé ? » je demande, en ignorant sa déclaration, il doit penser à ses souvenirs de loup-garou.

« Courir » répond-il, toujours avec ce même regard perdu. « J'ai couru ici. J'ai reconnu... le quartier. La maison de Lily. J'ai vu... Je savais que Severus avait vécu ici. »

« Et pourquoi vouliez-vous entrer ? »

« Faim... soif... besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher » dit-il. Puis son visage se tord d'angoisse et de culpabilité. « J'ai mordu Alicia. »

« Oui, je vous ai entendu la première fois que vous l'avez dit » dis-je. « Vous rappelez-vous le chemin que vous avez pris pour arriver ici ? »

Il ne répond pas.

« Hey » dis-je pour attirer son attention.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire quoi que ce soit. Allez-vous me torturer maintenant ? »

« Non » dis-je.

Lupin a l'air surpris, mais il ne parle pas. Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment.

Pour occuper mon esprit, je décide de tester les sécurités pour m'assurer que personne d'autre n'a pu entrer. Je les rétrécis jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent les murs de la maison, puis les étends pour voir si quelqu'un a suivi Lupin jusqu'ici. Mon examen ne détecte personne.

Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que Lupin ait pu s'échapper, à moins qu'ils ne lui aient permis de le faire. Ce soir, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils libéré ?

« Lupin » dis-je, et il tressaute au son de ma voix. « Si vous êtes vraiment Remus Lupin, vous devez pouvoir répondre à cela. Quel était l'épouvantard de Drago Malefoy lors de ses examens de fin de troisième année ? »

Chacun de nous avait passé cet examen en privé pour que personne d'autre ne connaisse l'épouvantard que nous avions, et Lupin avait promis que lui seul connaîtrait ce qu'étaient nos épouvantards. S'il répond bien, je serai certain de son identité.

« Le Jeune Malefoy... » murmure-t-il. « Est-ce vous ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« C'était votre père » poursuit-il. « Je me souviens encore... de chaque mot qu'il a dit. »

Le loup-garou semble extrêmement lucide, et je me demande pendant combien de temps il a enduré la souffrance, voguant entre réalité et subconscient. Il est tellement pâle.

« Et de quoi d'autre vous souvenez vous ? »

Je vouais un culte à Père. Ma pire crainte était qu'il me dise comment il me désapprouvait, comme il avait honte de m'avoir comme un fils...

« J'ai... honte de toi » commence à réciter Lupin. « Tu n'es pas en mesure et en droit de porter le noble nom de famille... »

« Assez » dis-je en le coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

« Ils vous incommodent toujours » dit-il avec perspicacité.

Je sors finalement de l'ombre et passe le faisceau du clair de lune. Ses yeux se posent sur mon visage, et il soupire.

Je mets un genou à terre devant lui.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux » dis-je. « Je dois être sûr. »

Il répond à mon regard facilement, et je plonge dans ses souvenirs. Voulant lui causer un inconfort minimal, je passe rapidement dans sa tête, parcourant son esprit jusqu'à ce que je trouve dans sa mémoire son évasion.

Les images sont floues, brumeuses, et les sons sont déformés et indistincts, signe flagrant d'avoir été trafiquées. Tout ce qui est clair, c'est qu'il avait un couteau, et qu'il a tranché la gorge du gardien qui était venu lui donner son repas.

Ni l'intérieur de la cellule ni même les couloirs qu'il traverse sont clairs. Cela pourrait même être un souvenir falsifié.

L'inspection confirme mes soupçons qu'il s'agissait d'une libération intentionnelle, et non pas d'une évasion miraculeuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait les motiver à le libérer ? Il y avait une chance très mince que cela puisse être une performance à la Olivier Dubois, mais j'en doute fortement. Personne n'est à même de chercher Lupin, donc cela doit avoir été planifié.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je me retire de son esprit, et ses yeux tombent sur le sol.

« Je m'excuse, mais cela était nécessaire » dis-je en faisant disparaître les cordes encore autour de lui d'un mouvement de poignet. « Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir vous chercher et qui vous ramènera dans le camp de l'Ordre. »

J'enveloppe mon poing autour du serpent. _Lupin, impasse du Tisseur._

« J'ai entendu dire que... que Dora... »

« Elle n'est pas morte, autant que je sache » dis-je en sachant qu'il parle de Nymphadora.

En dépit de mes mots, Lupin a toujours l'air inquiet et agité lorsqu'il se remet lentement sur ses pieds.

Une réponse sur mon pendentif arrive presque instantanément, _Quand ?_

_Maintenant._

« Est-ce que c'est un... sortilège protéiforme ? » demande Lupin les yeux fixés sur le collier.

Je hoche la tête. Alors je sens que quelqu'un a traversé la frontière. « Restez ici » lui dis-je. « Quelqu'un est là, mais je ne peux pas savoir si c'est un ami ou un ennemi. »

Lupin acquiesce et dans un mouvement de faiblesse s'accroupit.

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement baguette à la main.

« Tu as dit que Lupin était ici ? » me demande Granger debout à quelques mètres de la porte.

Sa vue m'accable un peu plus, ses cheveux sont un peu désordonnés, et ses lèvres sont gonflées, la preuve de ses activités récentes avec la belette. J'ai presque envie de lui dire de partir immédiatement et d'envoyer Blaise à sa place, parce que je ne veux pas lui laisser Lupin.

« Eh bien ? » dit-elle.

« Hermione... » murmure Lupin derrière moi, apparemment il s'est déplacé vers la porte. « C'est si bon de te voir. »

« Oh mon Dieu... » dit-elle doucement, passant devant moi et entrant dans la maison. « Lupin... que vous ont-il fait ? »

« Tu pourras prendre de ses nouvelles lorsque vous serez en sécurité » dis-je. « Emmène-le. »

Granger se tourne vers moi. « Mais je ne peux l'emmener dans ta... »

« Emmène-le à Poudlard » dis-je.

J'ai parlé à ma tante Bella en fin d'après-midi, et elle m'a parlé de l'échec de la patrouille de Mangemort à Poudlard. Elle a apporté les nouvelles à Voldemort il y a deux jours, mais bien qu'il soit devenu livide, il n'avait pas encore décidé d'un plan d'action concernant l'école des sorciers.

« Voldemort est furieux que vous l'ayez repris » dis-je, en décidant que l'Ordre devait en être averti. « Il a l'intention de le récupérer par la suite, mais vous devriez être en sécurité pour le moment. »

« Très bien » dit Granger. « Je vais le dire aux autres. Drago... peux-tu rester ici pendant quelques minutes ? Je veux revenir et... et te parler. »

Je secoue la tête. « Désolé, je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas. »

Elle fronce les sourcils en me fixant, mais ne répond pas.

« Fais seulement ce que je te dis » dis-je.

Lupin nous regarde à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas la tournure de notre conversation.

« Bien » dit-elle enfin en prenant la main de Lupin.

Elle disparaît avec lui, et je reste seul, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la maison de mon parrain, me sentant plus seul qu'avant.

Je me demande si c'est ce que mon parrain ressentait à chaque fois que Lily Evans le quittait pour retrouver la compagnie de James Potter.

Je me rends compte que lui et moi avons plus de points communs que je ne le pensais.

Putain.

.

**Et voilà pour la chapitre 63! J'espère que ça vous à plus malgré le contenu!**

**Sinon et bien j'ai pris de l'avance dans le week-end, alors je devrais pouvoir livrer plusieurs chapitres dans la semaine. Je ne donne pas de jour précis, mais c'est sur que vous aurez le droit à deux ou trois chapitres de plus!**

**Sinon et bien j'ai une bonne raison à mon retard. J'ai eu une promotion à mon boulot! Me voilà à présent responsable! Ça le fait, Non? Donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour mes loisirs, malheureusement!**

**Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon lundi et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire.**

**Ah oui j'oubliais, Elizaye m'a envoyé un message pour vous remercier de tous ces messages, elle à même poster une tite review! :)**

**Bizzz**


	65. Chapitre 64 H

**Bonsoir chez vous! Comment allez vous dans ce froid presque polaire? Bon, comme promis lundi, je vous poste une petite suite! Merci pour vos messages et merci à mon cher Arsène pour ces corrections! Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Kayachan **: Je ne suis pas sur qu'il t'entende malheureusement ! Le soutien de Blaise serait le bienvenu effectivement! Merci pour tes félicitations ! Bizzzz

**Guest **: Merci dans un premier temps ! :) Oui ils ont retrouvé Lupin, j'étais super contente lorsque je l'ai lu la première fois. De même, le cœur serré pour Drago ! Merci encore. Bizzzz

**Alexia** : Tu n'es pas la seule à le détester, je te rassure ! Et bien voilà la suite que tu attends. Merci pour ton message.

**Byaren **: Et bien je te souhaiterai une bonne lecture à partir du chapitre 70 alors ! :) Merci en tout cas pour ton message, c'est très gentil de ta part. Et oui je terminerai cette traduction, c'est certain ! Bizzz

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 64**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si froid avec moi. Il a quand même dit qu'il comprenait ! Je suppose qu'il peut être blessé parce que je l'ai mené sur une mauvaise voie, et il a parfaitement le droit de l'être.

Mais dans ce cas-là il n'aurait pas dû me dire qu'il comprenait et agir comme si tout allait bien. S'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, et bien je n'aurais pas pris la peine de lui demander de lui parler seul à seul. Je ne comprends pas ce mec.

Lupin grogne, et je l'aide d'une main pour le maintenir stable, il a insisté pour marcher sans mon aide, mais il est clair qu'il est en pleine souffrance. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il reprenne des forces et essayer d'endormir quelque peu la douleur, mais il a certainement été torturé plus qu'il ne faut. Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Puis, il y a un grand cri, et je lève les yeux pour voir Ginny courir vers nous par les grandes portes du château. Neville court derrière elle, mais il n'a pas l'air content de nous voir, avant que ces deux-là arrivent devant Lupin et moi, Neville saisit le bras de Ginny, la faisant s'arrêter et lui arrachant un cri.

« Neville, lâche-moi ! »

Neville pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort » dis-je avec un soupir. « Aucune personne avec la marque ne peut pénétrer ici, tu te souviens ? »

« Possible » dit Neville. « Quel est ton deuxième prénom ? »

Ginny laisse échapper un gémissement frustré.

« Jane. Wendell et Monica Wilkins, Australie » dis-je avec lassitude.

« Maintenant est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? » dit Ginny en tirant son bras hors de la portée de Neville.

Elle court les quelques mètres qui nous séparent aussi vite qu'elle le peut et jette ses bras autour de mon cou avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Ginny » dis-je en souriant.

« Lorsque tu verras Harry, donne-lui ça pour moi » dit-elle en se reculant.

Les yeux de Lupin sont fixés sur l'entrée, et je suis son regard pour voir que Tonks est debout en haut des marches. Elle semble être sans voix, et l'expression sur son visage envoie un pincement de douleur dans ma poitrine. J'ai été moi-même choquée par l'apparence qu'avait Lupin, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment peut se sentir Tonks.

« Venez » dis-je doucement en prenant le bras de Lupin et le conduisant vers le château.

Il ne semble pas vouloir bouger, mais il fait quelques pas avec moi. Lorsque Neville se place de l'autre côté pour m'aider à supporter son poids, il ne proteste pas.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée, Tonks nous rejoint et prend la place de Neville, tendant la main pour soutenir son mari. Ses yeux sont tristes, mais reconnaissants à la fois, et les émotions contradictoires la font paraître bizarrement encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est habituellement.

« McGonagall veut entendre ce qui s'est passé » dit-elle.

« Oui, je me doute » dis-je.

Une petite foule s'est rassemblée autour du hall lorsque nous entrons dans le château, suivis de chaque côté par Neville et Ginny.

« Putain, Lupin » s'exprime George en sortant de la foule alors que nous commençons à monter à l'étage vers l'infirmerie légèrement plus grande qu'à l'origine.

Fred le suit. « Avez-vous vu Lee ou Alicia ? »

« Je... Je... » la voix de Lupin s'estompe.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demande doucement Tonks à son mari.

« J'ai mordu Alicia. »

George s'arrête instantanément, et je regarde en arrière pour voir l'incrédulité écrite sur son visage. « Non » souffle-t-il.

Fred saisit le coude de son frère jumeau et le traîne dans les escaliers derrière nous. « Viens. »

Ensuite, nous arrêtons de bouger, et je lève les yeux pour voir qu'Angelina est au sommet de l'escalier, bloquant notre chemin. « Vous avez fait quoi ? » murmure-t-elle.

« Oh Remus, ne... » commence Tonks.

« J'ai mordu Alicia » répète misérablement Lupin, toutes les forces de son corps disparaissent.

Ses jambes se dérobent, Tonks et moi même avons du mal à le garder en position verticale. Neville s'avance pour prendre le relais avec moi, et je me pousse pour le laisser faire, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, je lui aurais dit que je pouvais le faire parce que j'étais vraiment plus forte que lui, mais à présent il mérite sa place dans ces moments difficiles, il a mûri plus rapidement, il est de force égale avec Ron, peut-être même avec Harry.

« Angelina, il faut que tu les laisses passer » dit Fred.

Je remarque qu'il est debout au sommet des marches, passant devant le groupe avec l'aide de ses coudes pour se faire un chemin. George se propose d'aider Tonks, mais elle secoue la tête fermement en réponse.

Les yeux d'Angelina sont remplis de larmes pour sa meilleure amie, et elle se mord les lèvres. « Je... » Elle secoue la tête et se détourne, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. « Je dois trouver Katie. »

« Laisse... laisse-moi venir avec toi » dit Fred en la suivant.

« Remus, tout va bien » dit Tonks d'une voix apaisante. « Viens, nous allons t'aider un peu. »

Lupin n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie qu'on l'aide, mais Neville et Tonks le traînent à moitié vers l'infirmerie. Ginny, George et moi les suivons de près, et lorsque nous atteignons les doubles portes menant à la pièce, Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall sont déjà là, nous attendant.

« Par Merlin, Remus, vous faites peur à voir » murmure Madame Pomfresh. « Venez, venez. »

Elle nous fait signe à tous d'entrer dans la salle, et Ginny et moi fermons les portes derrière le groupe.

« Bonjour Minerva, Poppy » dit Lupin lorsqu'ils l'installent en douceur sur un lit.

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? » demande McGonagall en se déplaçant vers lui.

« S'il vous plaît, Minerva, ne voyez-vous pas son état ? » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Toutes les questions devront attendre jusqu'à demain, au plus tôt. »

McGonagall hoche la tête. « Bien sûr » dit-elle. Puis elle se tourne vers moi. « Miss Granger, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Peut-on venir ? » demande Ginny.

McGonagall hésite avant de hocher la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que tout le monde sait déjà que Remus est de retour, et nous devrions avoir les explications d'ici demain. Vous trois pourrez tout aussi bien le savoir maintenant. »

George jette un regard presque en colère dans la direction de Lupin alors que nous quittons la pièce, et j'en suis un peu surprise. Je savais que lui et Alicia avaient été ensemble, mais ce n'était plus le cas, enfin il me semble. Il semble être extrêmement sérieux à son sujet à présent.

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons debout dans le bureau de la directrice. Lorsque McGonagall fixe son regard sur moi, je me rends compte à quel point j'en sais peu sur ce qui s'est passé avec Lupin, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de demander à Drago lorsque j'en avais l'opportunité. À quoi je pensais ?

McGonagall me pousse à commencer à parler. « Miss Granger ? »

Je soupire. « Je suis désolée professeur. Je n'en sais pas... beaucoup plus. Malefoy m'a demandé de venir à l'ancienne maison du professeur Rogue, et quand je suis arrivée, Lupin était avec lui. »

George plisse les yeux. « Es-tu même certaine que c'est le vrai Lupin ? » il me demande.

« Je... »

Oh, Merlin. Je n'ai même pas demandé à Drago s'il avait vérifié ! Bien sûr, je sais qu'il l'aurait fait, il est très précautionneux, et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Mais encore une fois, j'aurais dû vérifier moi-même. Personne d'autre ici ne lui fait confiance comme je le fais.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Ginny.

« C'est juste que... Je suis désolée. J'ai oublié de demander à Malefoy. Lorsque j'ai vu Lupin, j'ai... je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. Il était dans un tel état, vous l'avez vu par vous-même. »

« C'est tout à fait correct » dit McGonagall. « Je suis sûr que Nymphadora le testera en privé avant de lui faire confiance, elle vérifiera que c'est bel et bien son mari. Après tout, elle est Auror. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout ? » demande Neville. « Malefoy t'a demandé de venir à l'impasse du Tisseur et... il te l'a juste remis ? A-t-il dit quelque chose sur la façon dont Lupin est arrivé là ? »

Je secoue la tête, me sentant de plus en plus inutile au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Comment ai-je pu oublier tant de détails importants ? Je n'ai même pas d'excuse.

« C'est tout. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander » dis-je.

« Nous poserons la question à Remus demain matin, dès que Pom-Pom nous aura donné l'autorisation » dit doucement McGonagall. « Miss Granger, cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi négligente. J'espère que vous serez plus prudente à l'avenir. »

« Je le serai » dis-je. « Encore une fois, je suis désolée. »

« Vous pouvez partir maintenant » dit-elle. « Je vous recontacterai par le Réseau de cheminées lorsque j'en saurai un peu plus sur Remus, je suis sûr que les garçons auront à cœur d'avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Le Réseau de cheminées... est sûr ? » je lui demande. « Je sais que Ron a pu aller et venir, mais... »

Elle hoche la tête. « J'ai seulement gardé ouvert le lien vers ce foyer... » Elle fait signe à sa droite «... il est en état de fonctionnement. J'ai désactivé tous les autres foyers, et en général je dois avouer que cette connexion reste fermée. Je l'ouvre rarement. »

« Oui. La dernière fois, je vous ai contacté par le biais de ce foyer » dit Ginny.

« Très bien, alors » dis-je satisfaite. « Je pense que je vais retourner d'où je viens. Il est probablement préférable de garder la connexion fermée autant que possible. »

McGonagall montre qu'elle est d'accord. « Allez-y maintenant. »

Nous quittons tous les quatre son bureau ensemble, et je commence à retourner dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, je veux parler à Tonks à nouveau, pour voir si elle sait si oui ou non c'est vraiment Lupin. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir vérifié d'abord, et c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je tourne la tête pour voir George marcher à côté de moi.

« Est-ce que... Malefoy t'a dit ce qui s'était passé avec Alicia ? » me demande-t-il.

« Il n'a rien dit » je lui réponds. « Je suis tellement désolée, George. »

Il secoue la tête. « C'est bon. Je vais retrouver Fred et Angelina, voir s'ils... si je peux faire quelque chose. »

George nous laisse, et je continue vers l'infirmerie. Ginny et Neville continuent à me suivre, et je me demande s'il y a quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant.

« Où vas-tu ? » demande Neville.

« Je veux parler à Tonks » je lui réponds. « Pourquoi me suivez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Je euh... Ginny, vas-y la première » dit Neville.

« En fait, mon problème va prendre un certain temps » dit Ginny. « Neville, tu devrais commencer. »

Je m'arrête de marcher et fais demi-tour pour leur faire face afin que nous puissions avoir une conversation, mon entretien avec Tonks peut attendre, si Neville et Ginny ont besoin de quelque chose de ma part.

« Euh... ça ne fait rien » marmonne Neville, en passant devant moi.

Je tends la main et attrape son bras pour le stopper. « Attends Neville » dis-je. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il se tourne lentement vers Ginny et moi pour nous faire face, une expression triste sur le visage.

« C'est... ma grand-mère... » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler de quoi que ce soit depuis des lustres, et je suis juste... inquiet. Je me demandais si... peut-être … »

Je hoche la tête, le comprenant. « Je vais demander à Malefoy, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je te le promets. »

Il sourit avec gratitude. « Merci, Hermione. Je détesterais apprendre qu'elle a été capturée, dans le meilleur des cas vraiment, mais c'est juste que... je ne veux pas continuer à attendre et ne pas savoir. »

Je lui tape l'épaule gentiment. « Je vais essayer de revenir vers toi dès que possible » dis-je.

Neville me donne un autre bref sourire avant de se tourner et de marcher dans le couloir. Je porte maintenant mon attention sur Ginny, mais elle regarde Neville. Je suppose qu'elle veut attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vraiment seules.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler Ginny ? » je lui demande.

Elle regarde autour de nous et me tire alors dans une salle de classe vide. « Harry m'a dit par la cheminée que toi et Ron étiez de nouveau ensemble » m'informe-t-elle.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais utiliser que celle dans le bureau de McGonagall. »

« Oui, et bien elle n'est pas toujours là-haut, alors j'ai juste... »

« Ginny, c'est dangereux ! Les Mangemort pourraient se glisser dans le château à l'aide de cette connexion ! »

« Pas tant que la connexion est activée avec un autre endroit. Je l'ai fermée juste après » proteste Ginny.

« Mais dans le laps de temps qu'il te faut pour fermer la connexion, quelqu'un pourrait encore entrer » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils vérifiaient chaque connexion de cheminée du château, Hermione. Calme-toi. »

Je soupire. « Ginny, tu dois prendre la sécurité au sérieux. »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de changer de sujet ! Je voulais parler de toi et Ron. Comment... »

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît éviter de soulever cette question ? » je l'interromps. « J'ai déjà eu une discussion quasi-similaire avec Blaise et Harry à ce sujet. »

« Eh bien, je... J'adorerai que tu deviennes ma sœur » dit-elle. « Je ne désapprouve pas, nécessairement. Mais c'est bizarre tu dois bien l'avouer, tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mes sentiments ont changé, je suppose. »

« Mais Hermione, toi et moi savons toutes les deux que les sentiments ne peuvent pas simplement changer comme ça, ce n'est pas comme actionner un interrupteur. Est-ce que Malefoy t'a rejetée ? Est-ce que c'est le... »

« Contrecoup ? » dis-je pour achever sa phrase. « Es-tu en train de m'accuser d'utiliser ton frère pour rendre Malefoy jaloux ? »

À cet instant présent je me sens véritablement choquée qu'elle puisse penser quelque chose comme ça de moi.

« C'est juste que... tu étais si sûre de toi, tellement certaine que tout était fini Hermione. Et cela depuis déjà longtemps. Et puis je me rappelle de ce matin-là, comment tu regardais Malefoy » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre » dis-je. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant alors ? Vas-tu me dire de rester loin de lui ? »

Ginny secoue la tête. « Non, je veux juste que tu sois sûre de toi, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien... Je suis sûre de moi » dis-je.

« Très bien, alors » répond Ginny. « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitte la pièce, et je fronce les sourcils en fixant la porte. Il semble plutôt clair qu'elle n'approuve pas non plus mon choix de retourner avec Ron.

Pourquoi tout le monde est si opposé à cela ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient toujours voulu que nous soyons ensemble...

.

**Et Voilà pour le 64!**

**Et je vais être ultra sympas, demain soir vous aurez la suite! ;)**

**Youpi!**

**Bonne soirée les ami(e)s!**

**Bizzzz**


	66. Chapitre 65 D

**Et oui, chose promise... Bonne lecture les ami(e)s!**

.

**Kayachan**: Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en supplie! Reste calme, petite Hermione n'y est pour rien. Je suis pas sur que la suite va te plaire, mais on retrouve Drago! Bizzz

**Komurin**: Tiens, toi aussi elle t'agace, moi aussi je veux retrouver celle folle amoureuse de Drago, je préfère... Lupin? Un chien mouillé? Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça! Merci pour tes félicitations (GRAND) robot!

.

**Chapitre 65**

C'est à contrecœur que je descends les escaliers pour me rendre dans le bureau où Theo est apparemment en train de m'attendre. Naree est venu dans ma chambre il y a une trentaine de secondes, en disant qu'il avait des nouvelles urgentes pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me dépêcher.

J'entre dans la salle et voit son visage flottant dans la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » il demande.

Je hausse les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Oh, je suppose que ça peut attendre. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

« Donc, tu n'avais en fait rien d'extraordinaire à me dire » dis-je.

Il glousse. « Il suffit de répondre à la question, mon pote. »

« Ça a été fantastiquement sanglant » je lui réponds ironiquement. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus de mon côté. »

« Ouais, tu as raison » dit-il. « Eh bien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de nouveau, très intéressant. Viens dans quelques minutes, c'est possible ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Crois-moi. Tu as envie d'entendre cela. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Theo me connaît assez bien, pas aussi bien que Blaise bien sûr, s'il pense que c'est quelque chose qui va m'intéresser, peut-être que je devrais y aller. Je pourrais y apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

« Très bien » dis-je à contrecœur.

Theo se retire et je passe de la cheminée à son salon. Son père est assis dans un fauteuil avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains. Pourquoi diable est-il en train de lire ça, je n'en ai aucune idée, cela fait des années qu'aucune vérité n'est écrite dans celui-ci.

« Monsieur Nott » dis-je en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

« Jeune Malefoy » dit-il en réponse. « Je ne savais pas que nous avions cet honneur. »

Je n'apprécie pas ses sarcasmes, mais je décide de ne pas répondre, en optant de suivre Theo hors de la pièce. Je suis déjà habitué à ce genre d'accueil de la part de Nott Père.

Alors que nous traversons les couloirs menant à la chambre de Theo, quelque chose sur une étagère attire mon attention, et je m'arrête. C'est une tête réduite placée dans un bocal en verre, suspendue dans une sorte d'épaisse gelée. J'ai déjà vu ça avant, mais celle-ci me retourne l'estomac.

« Hé Theo » dis-je en luttant contre l'envie de vomir. « Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« Euh quoi ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi et en s'approchant. Puis il voit ce que je fixe. « Aw putain, Drago. Je déteste regarder cette chose. »

« Où l'as-tu obtenue ? » je répète.

« Mon père l'a ramenée » dit-il. « Il dit que c'est un cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Hmm. Sais-tu s'il l'a obtenu en main propre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Non. Je me souviens qu'il avait été offensé parce que c'est Macnair qui lui avait livré. »

« Macnair ? »

Theo acquiesce. « Ouais... ça craint de toute façon. Viens, mon pote. J'ai vraiment quelque chose à te montrer. Cesse de regarder cette tête ratatinée, c'est dégoûtant. »

Il est clair pour moi que Theo ne reconnaît pas le visage. Et je suppose que c'est tout à fait compréhensible, le visage a été réduit, et toute sa peau est ratatinée jusqu'à ce que la texture ressemble presque à un raisin sec.

Mais je reconnais ce rouge foncé, ce rubis mis à son oreille droite, resté intact par le sort de Réduction. Il capte la lumière et me fais cligner de l'œil. Je n'ai vu qu'un seul homme avec cette boucle d'oreille.

C'est la tête de Seamus Finnigan.

« Drago. »

Je tourne la tête pour voir Theo sortir la tête de sa chambre pour me regarder, une expression perplexe sur le visage. J'écarte rapidement ce sentiment de culpabilité et me détourne de la preuve de mon crime, me déplaçant dans le couloir vers mon ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette tête ? » marmonne-t-il lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre.

« Rien » dis-je. « Ces choses me dégoûtent. »

« Alors naturellement, tu restes fixé sur elle. »

« C'est dégoûtant, mais le niveau de compétence requise pour... ça ne fait rien. Ça ne t'intéresse pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement excité ? » je demande pour le distraire.

Il jette un sortilège d'Assurdiato. « Ne sois pas si impatient, Drago. J'étais sûr que tu serais intéressé. »

« Vas-y alors. »

« J'ai entendu mon père dire à ma mère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé le moyen de restaurer la santé mentale. »

Je me moque. « Je doute de cela. Un semblant de santé mentale, peut-être. Mais perdre la tête complètement... Je suis presque certain que c'est irréversible. Ce sont des dommages permanents. »

« Je suis sérieux » insiste Theo. « Mon père m'a dit qu'il en a la preuve vivante, et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

Je lève un sourcil sceptique. « Oh, vraiment ? »

Theo acquiesce.

« Très bien, alors qui a-t-il sorti de l'asile de fous ? »

« Frank Londubat. »

À la mention de ce nom, mon esprit revient sur cette brève conversation que j'avais eue dans les cachots avec Tante Bella. Quelle coïncidence.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça » dit-il. Puis il sourit. « En fait, je comptais là-dessus. »

« Je devine que tu as de quoi me prouver le contraire alors. »

« Tu supposes bien. Je vais t'emmener le rencontrer. Et tu pourras juger par toi-même de sa santé mentale » dit Theo.

Pour une raison quelconque, il semble fier de lui. Je suppose que c'est un accomplissement, la découverte de quelque chose comme ça. Voldemort aime garder ses compétences nouvellement développées sous sa robe, préférant maintenir un sentiment d'incertitude parmi ses disciples au sujet de la mesure exacte de ses pouvoirs.

« Très bien, alors » dis-je dubitatif. « Montre-moi le chemin. »

Après un bref arrêt au Manoir afin que je puisse récupérer mon masque de Mangemort et mon manteau, Theo me prend par le bras et nous transplanons dans un camp de Mangemorts. Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Derbyshire. J'ai fait quelques rondes en duo ici » dit Theo.

Je le suis dans le sous-sol et tout le long des couloirs vides.

« Il est dans une salle cachée » explique Theo à voix basse. « Ils l'ont emmené directement ici depuis Ste Mangouste. »

« Qui l'a amené ? » je lui demande.

Theo hausse les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

« Je parie que c'était Macnair. Il dirige un grand nombre de missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres » dis-je.

Après un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne nous suit, Theo ouvre une porte dérobée à la fin du couloir. Je le suis dans un étroit couloir, et il scelle l'entrée.

« Mon père m'a parlé de cet endroit » dit Theo alors que nous nous dirigeons dans le couloir.

Je remarque une porte sur notre droite.

« Nous devrions probablement ne pas être ici » dis-je.

« Depuis combien de temps tu prends en considération les règles ? » demande Theo en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour me regarder en levant un sourcil.

« Depuis que nous pouvons nous faire tuer pour être ici sans le consentement de personne. Tu es bien trop curieux Theo » je lui réponds.

Puis nous entendons des bruits de pas, quelqu'un se déplace derrière la porte que nous venons de traverser.

« Putain » je siffle lorsque je nous presse devant la porte que nous venons de passer sur la droite. « Cela te suffit pour comprendre que nous pouvons tous les deux être tués. Reste immobile et tais-toi. »

Je jette un sortilège de désillusion sur nous deux et me colle encore plus près du mur, forçant Theo à faire de même à côté de moi.

Puis la porte dissimulée s'ouvre, et tante Bella entre. Elle ferme la porte violemment derrière elle d'un simple coup de baguette, puis vient dans notre direction. Je retiens mes profondes respirations, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte de la cellule, à seulement quelques pas de nous.

Une voix cassée se fait entendre de la cellule.

« Bella ».

Tante Bella tressaillit. « Tu peux m'appeler Lestrange, Londubat. »

De nouveau je me souviens du bref échange que nous avons eu dans les cachots. Ne ressent-elle vraiment aucun sentiment ? Elle semble affectée par sa présence.

« Bella... S'il te plaît aide-moi » murmure-t-il.

« Londubat, je suis surprise par toi. Tu n'as pas imploré la pitié, même lorsque je t'ai torturé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux autant, pour en venir à me supplier ? S'il te plaît, dit-moi, et je serais heureuse de te le refuser » dit joyeusement Tante Bella.

« Bella, s'il te plaît... »

« Endoloris ! » siffle-t-elle, tout amusement s'efface de son visage lorsqu'elle pointe sa baguette entre les barreaux de sa prison.

Des cris d'agonie font écho à l'intérieur de la cellule. Je sens Theo trembler à côté de moi. Il déteste le sortilège Doloris, j'ai été obligé de l'utiliser sur lui une fois, et je me souviens avoir remarqué qu'il semblait plus sensible que d'autres personnes.

Alors tante Bella lève le sort, et les cris s'arrêtent.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié ce que cela fait, ce que l'on ressent, si ? » se moque-t-elle.

« Bella... »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Qui penses-tu être pour le faire ? Endoloris ! »

Des cris plus douloureux proviennent de l'intérieur de la cellule, et j'arrive à me mettre sur le côté pour serrer l'épaule de Theo pour lui dire que tout ira bien. S'il panique et fait du bruit, nous seront pris.

Puis les cris s'arrêtent à nouveau.

« Je peux te torturer jusqu'à la folie » dit Tante Bella, une expression effrayante sur le visage. « Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et je peux recommencer. »

« Lestrange... désolé... » halète Londubat. « S'il te plaît... mon fils... »

« Quoi ton fils ? »

« Il a besoin d'aide. Bella, s'il te plaît, si jamais tu... »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour écouter tes supplications. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Pour profiter de ta souffrance. »

Étrange, elle ne semble pas être très enthousiaste. Le sourire sur son visage est forcé. J'ai vu à quoi son sourire sincère ressemblait, effectivement c'est rare, mais il s'est fait voir dans le passé et ce sourire ne l'est certainement pas.

« Je suis désolé... » murmure Londubat, sa voix plus rauque que jamais. « Je n'aurais jamais... »

« C'est assez. Je ne suis plus cette pathétique petite fille. J'avais espéré que tu le saurais à présent. »

« Tu n'es pas là pour obtenir des informations » dit hardiment Londubat. « Tu n'es pas ici pour me torturer non plus. Pourquoi es-tu venue Bella ? »

Le regard qu'a ma tante est simplement meurtrier.

« Je suis venue pour voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elles le soient. Eh bien, j'ai satisfait ma curiosité » dit-elle avec un air détaché. « Je vais y aller maintenant. »

Après cela, elle tourne les talons et s'en va.

Ce n'est qu'une minute entière après, que je lève les sortilèges de désillusion sur Theo et moi-même.

« Je suis surpris » commente Theo. « Elle n'est même pas entrée dans la cellule. »

« Qui est là ? » demande Londubat.

« Londubat ! » dis-je. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez plutôt bien récupéré. »

« Qui... »

« Aucun importance » je lui réponds. « Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez retrouvé votre équilibre mental ? »

Il y a une courte pause.

Lorsqu'il parle à nouveau, il semble en colère. « Oui, je sais pourquoi. »

« Voulez-vous me dire pour quelle raison alors ? » je lui demande.

« N'essayez pas de jouer avec ma tête » dit-il. « J'étais fou avant. Plus maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec vous. »

« Influencer » dit-il, en réponse à ma question. « C'est ce que vous voulez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Influencer ? Pour quoi ? Qui ? J'ouvre la porte de sa cellule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffle Theo.

J'entre dans la cellule et regarde l'apparence de Frank Londubat. Il est plutôt petit, quelques mèches grises de cheveux sur la tête, et ses oreilles semblent assez grandes, un trait que j'ai déjà remarqué chez Neville Londubat. Mais au-delà de cette similitude, ce père ne ressemble en rien à son fils. Il a les yeux brillants, féroces et un front proéminent, habillé par d'épais sourcils broussailleux. Son visage est long et anguleux, tandis que le visage de Neville est plus rond.

« Votre fils ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup » je commente.

« Il tenait de sa mère » répond-il. « Avez-vous vu Neville ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Pas depuis quelques temps. »

« S'il vous plaît... faites-moi une faveur » murmure-t-il.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Pitié. Compassion. Parce que c'est ma dernière volonté. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir » je lui fais remarquer.

« Je ne prévois pas de survivre à cela. S'il vous plaît, jeune homme. »

« Pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps ici ? » demande Theo, enfin entré dans la cellule après moi. « Nous devrions y aller Drago. Que faire si... »

« Drago ? » répète Londubat. « Drago Malefoy ? »

Je pointe ma baguette sur l'homme. « C'est pire que ce que je pensais » dis-je à Theo. « Nous allons devoir lui effacer la mémoire et nous assurer que personne ne sache que nous étions ici par ta faute. »

« Je vous ai vu quand vous étiez petit » dit Londubat. « J'ai... failli vous tuer. »

Je grimace, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas le voir. « C'est fantastique » dis-je. « Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de vous aider. »

« C'est juste que... je veux livrer quelques souvenirs à mon fils. Je veux qu'il sache la vérité. Qu'il sache comme j'étais, ce qui m'est arrivé. Pour la famille. Vous êtes un Malefoy, vous comprenez sûrement... »

« Oui, nous valorisons la famille » dis-je. « Mais je ne vais pas vous aider. »

« J'aurais pu vous tuer » dit-il. « J'aurais pu... »

« Oui, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous remercier. Vous avez eu un moment de faiblesse, et c'est tout. Allez, Theo. J'en ai fini ici » dis-je.

« Je vais voir s'il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur, alors » dit Theo en sortant de la cellule.

Je fais un pas vers Londubat et écoute les bruits de pas de Theo jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Ensuite, j'applique le bout de ma baguette sur la tempe de l'aîné des Londubat et j'attends.

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargissent lorsqu'il se rend compte que je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, et il fournit donc ses souvenirs. Je lui donne une vingtaine de secondes avant de tirer la substance argentée. Comme le poids de la gravité le pèse, je fais rapidement apparaître une petite fiole de verre et stocke ses souvenirs à l'intérieur.

« Merci » dit-il.

Je mets le flacon dans ma poche et pointe ma baguette de nouveau sur lui, sans lui répondre. « Oubliette. »

Ses yeux sont vitreux, et je procède à l'effacement de tous les souvenirs de notre visite. Je quitte la cellule au moment où Theo revient.

« C'est bon, personne dans les alentours » dit-il. « Viens. »

Nous quittons le passage secret et quittons les cachots de Derbyshire de la même façon dont nous sommes venus. Aux abords du camp, nous transplanons directement dans ma chambre au Manoir, pour plus de commodité, j'emmène Theo, de telle sorte que nous n'aurons pas à marcher à travers les couloirs.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » dit-il, en souriant béatement lorsqu'il enlève son masque de Mangemort et le jette sur mon lit.

Je secoue la tête. « C'est difficile de croire qu'il ait vraiment... récupéré » dis-je. « Je préfère croire que c'est seulement un imposteur. »

J'enlève mon manteau et le laisser tomber au sol puis je retire mon masque.

« J'en ai marre de ces saloperies » je marmonne.

Theo hoche la tête pour acquiescer. « Je pourrais vivre sans eux, ça c'est sûr. »

Puis Naree apparaît dans un craquement.

« Maître ! Ils viennent... courez ! »

Theo et moi échangeons un regard étonné.

Puis la porte sort de ses gonds, et je plonge sur le côté, en prenant Theo avec moi, afin qu'il ne soit pas écrasé par le projectile géant venant dans notre direction.

Un groupe de Mangemorts se déploie dans ma chambre.

J'ai tout de suite essayé de transplaner, mais il est clair qu'un sort d'Anti-Transplanage a été mis en place. Je désarme quatre hommes et en Stupéfixe trois autres avant de sentir des cordes s'enrouler autour de ma cheville, me faisant trébucher alors que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

Deux gros craquements signalent l'arrivée de deux autres elfes de maison dans la pièce, et lorsque je regarde en arrière pour tirer quelques sorts vers mes adversaires, je constate que Naree est retenu par les deux elfes de maison dont il avait autrefois considérés qu'ils étaient amis.

Je donne un léger coup de baguette, faisant lâcher la corde autour de ma cheville, et je plonge vers la fenêtre.

Juste au moment où j'entre en contact avec le verre, un sortilège de Désarmement me frappe, et ma baguette vole hors de ma main. Heureusement, la force du sortilège me propulse vers l'avant, dans un dernier effort, et je brise la fenêtre en verre.

Lorsque je chute vers le sol, je me souviens de mes leçons de la semaine dernière et me concentre sur l'apesanteur avec fureur, je peux le faire. J'ai eu huit bonnes heures de sommeil, pour une fois. J'ai la force pour cela.

Et puis j'ai comme l'impression que mon corps s'est dissous dans les particules d'air.

Par Merlin... Je l'ai fait.

Mais je sens mes forces se vider rapidement, et je sais que si je n'atteins pas la limite extérieure du Manoir très bientôt, je vais manquer d'énergie et faillir.

_Destination. Détermination. Décision._

Non, ce n'est pas encore clair. Comment vais-je atteindre cette putain de limite ?

Je fonce vers l'avant, en esquivant certains sorts qui sont tirés de ma fenêtre, mais un Petrificus Totalus me frappe. Bordel.

_Finite Incantatem ! Finite Incantatem !_

Cela ne fonctionne pas. J'ai utilisé trop de force en volant, je ne peux pas. Putain de bordel de merde. J'étais si proche.

Je tombe vers le sol, mais la vitesse diminue rapidement, et je suis finalement posé sur le sol, presque en douceur.

Ensuite, un seul bruit de pas rapides arrive devant moi, et je lève les yeux pour voir Tante Bella qui me regarde, comme à regret.

« Stupéfix ! »

.

**Oups... La fin tombe mal...**

**La suite samedi dans la soirée ou au plus tard dimanche matin...**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages, j'ai remarqué que vous appréciez un peu plus les chapitres du point de vue de Drago que ceux de Hermione. On verra si c'est encore le cas après celui-ci! **

**See you soon**


	67. Chapitre 66 D

**Bijour! Hier soir c'était raclette party, alors vraiment pas le temps de venir vous publier le chapitre! Mais chose promise, on est dimanche matin! Alors bonne lecture et merci comme toujours pour vos nombreux messages!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Kayachan: **Comme tu dis, ça craint! La suite tout de suite!**  
><strong>

**laeti: **Contente de te revoir par ici! Et une de plus dans le camp Anti-Ron-Blaise! :)**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 66**

**.  
><strong>

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi.

Ouais, c'est un cachot en dessous du Manoir.

Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont enchaînés à un mur derrière moi, et un collier en acier assez épais est autour de mon cou limitant l'amplitude de mes mouvements de tête.

Putain, je suis condamné.

Comment ont-ils su que c'était moi ? Comment le savaient-ils ? Ils doivent l'avoir découvert peu de temps après que je sois parti avec Theo pour Derbyshire, il n'y avait pas de sortilège anti-transplanage autour du manoir à ce moment-là.

Lupin.

Je gémis. Lupin a été libéré. Ça ne peut être que cela. Le traître de l'Ordre a du culot, de proposer un deal tel que celui-ci. Ils laissent s'échapper Lupin, et je suis mis sur la touche.

Putain de coïncidence.

Voldemort est occupé en Russie, il a dit qu'il avait des choses à s'occuper. Est-ce trop d'espérer qu'il sera trop occupé pour revenir pour moi ?

Oui, ça l'est probablement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déteste les traîtres. Et s'il portait de si grands espoirs sur moi... Je suis sûr qu'il viendra à l'instant où il aura connaissance des nouvelles.

Il pourrait même être sur le chemin du retour dès maintenant.

Je devrais probablement juste me résigner à la fatalité. Je vais souffrir le martyr pour payer cela.

Et tout cela était pour rien. Granger n'en a rien à foutre de moi.

Je me prends la tête.

Oui, mon parrain et moi, allons avoir encore plus en commun lorsque cette journée sera terminée. La seule différence sera qu'il a vécu une vie plus longue et a subi une mort moins douloureuse.

Puis la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre.

« Mère ? » dis-je.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps » dit-elle, en lançant plusieurs sort successifs avec sa baguette pour éliminer les entraves de mes poignets, chevilles et au cou. « Ton père et Bella, je les ai distraits, ils se chamaillaient comme d'habitude. Je dois te faire sortir d'ici. »

Elle commence à se déplacer hors de la cellule, et bien que mes jambes soient comme des nouilles, je me force à me déplacer rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver ta baguette magique » dit-elle. « Il y a un sortilège d'anti-transplanage tout autour du terrain. La plupart des hommes proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont arrivés, et ils l'ont appelé. Il sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus. »

Nous nous dirigeons le long du couloir, et je me déplace aussi vite que je le peux, en essayant de rester près d'elle. Je me sens encore un peu faible de mon effort précédent.

« Mère, ils sauront que vous m'avez libérés » dis-je. « Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils mourir avant moi. Je suis ta mère, et tu dois respecter mes désirs » dit-elle fermement.

Puis elle ouvre la porte face à elle, et nous sommes arrêtés brusquement.

« Narcissa, que pensais-tu faire ? » dit Père d'une voix effrayante.

« Ce que nous devrions faire depuis toujours » répond Mère.

Père est livide. « Veux-tu tous nous faire tuer ? » siffle-t-il.

Il pousse violemment Mère, la propulsant sur moi, et j'ai peine à rester sur mes deux pieds. Père marche dans le couloir où nous sommes et referme la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'iras nulle part. Essaie quoi que ce soit et je te tue » dit-il.

Mère le fusille du regard et fait un pas en avant, loin de moi. « Me tuer ? » dit-elle, en le provoquant pour la première fois. « Après tout ce temps, vous pensez que vous me tuerez ? Très bien alors. Tuez-moi. Si notre fils meurt à cause de vous, je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec vous, de toute manière. »

Ensuite, il y a une série de détonations sur la porte.

Père regarde en arrière, distrait, et Mère saisit cette occasion pour lui envoyer un sort. Mais les réflexes de mon père sont bien trop rapides, et il bloque l'attaque juste à temps.

« Comment oses-tu pointer ta baguette contre moi ! » rugit-il.

Ils échangent quelques sorts, et je retourne plus loin dans les cachots alors qu'ils se déplacent vers l'intérieur. Je veux aider, mais ce serait trop facile de faire du mal à ma Mère si accidentellement elle se trouve sur mon chemin. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents faire un duel comme celui-ci, et je ne peux presque pas en croire mes yeux.

Avec un coup de baguette, Père jette Mère contre un mur. Sa baguette tombe sur le sol au moment où il l'agrippe au cou, et il devient évident pour moi qu'elle étouffe.

Je me jette sur mon Père, mais il me propulse en arrière loin de lui. Je heurte douloureusement le mur de pierre, mais au moins ma mère a été libérée de son emprise, elle s'effondre sur le sol, tenant son cou et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

J'essaie de me débarrasser de l'emprise qu'a mon Père sur moi, mais jamais je ne pourrais le battre alors que je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Puis la porte est catapultée directement hors de ses gonds, et une tante Bella absolument furieuse se trouve dans l'ouverture. Elle jette un œil sur ma mère, à bout de souffle sur le sol, puis sur moi, pour me remettre sur pieds. L'explosion a distrait assez Père pour lui laisser le temps de me libérer.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Lucius » dit froidement Tante Bella.

Elle ne peut sûrement pas faire cela, elle ne peut pas le tuer, alors qu'elle est la plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa table, sans sa permission. Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas hésité lorsque j'ai eu à tuer Yaxley.

« Laisse tomber ta baguette » dit Bella.

La baguette de Père est toujours pointée dans ma direction, et au lieu de desserrer son emprise, sa main se resserre autour de son arme. « Si tu me tues, j'emmène avec moi mon garçon. »

Le sort me paralyse à nouveau, et je ne peux soudainement plus bouger.

Putain !

_Finite Incantatem. _

Aucun effet.

« Tu seras mort avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser ces mots, tu es immonde » grogne Tante Bella.

Lorsque Père ne daigne pas baisser sa baguette, je vois le changement d'expression de tante Bella, celle qui veut dire qu'elle est sur le point de tuer. Bordel...

« Avada... »

Le sort est coupé par le grand cri de ma mère, et un éclair de lumière verte m'aveugle momentanément.

Puis le silence.

J'ai l'impression que tout l'oxygène a été aspiré hors de la pièce.

Le corps de ma mère se trouve aux pieds de Père.

Je fais un petit pas en avant, loin du mur. Cela ne peut pas être réel. Cela ne peut pas se produire.

Puis je me rends compte que je peux me déplacer et fixer mon regard vers le haut. La baguette de mon Père n'est plus pointée sur moi. Mes yeux papillonnent devant le visage de tante Bella qui a une expression véritablement horrifié.

Mais alors toute émotion est effacée, et elle pointe sa baguette sur mon père de nouveau. « C'est de ta faute » siffle-t-elle avec colère.

« Tu es la seule responsable de sa mort ! » répond Père, la voix tremblante de colère.

« Drago, pars. Maintenant ! » me dit Tante Bella.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit de partir, elle n'a sûrement pas vraiment l'intention de me libérer. Mais mon corps semble répondre de son propre gré. Je m'approche de la sortie, engourdi, incapable de regarder le corps de ma mère. Je passe devant Tante Bella et me dirige vers la porte, incapable d'expliquer ce qui vient de se produire.

Mère... comment pouviez-vous... ?

Puis j'entends ce mot de nouveau sortant de la bouche de tante Bella.

En un éclair, je prends conscience de ce qui va se passer, je me rends compte que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter. Je me retourne à temps pour voir un jet de lumière verte sortir de la pointe de la baguette de Tante Bella.

Non.

Je lève ma main et dirige ma paume vers Tante Bella. Elle lévite en hauteur, puis je la jette sur le côté, juste au moment où le sortilège revient vers elle.

La force que cela m'a pris pour la faire léviter est grandissime et me fait presque tomber à genoux.

Avant que j'aie le temps de récupérer, un Petrificus Totalus me frappe en pleine poitrine et je m'écroule, raide comme une planche.

Puis Père est debout au dessus de moi.

« Ta mère est morte à cause de toi » dit-il.

Je ne peux que le fusiller du regard. C'est de sa faute, pas la mienne !

Ensuite, je suis en lévitation et replacé dans la cellule. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'enchaîner avant de faire claquer la porte pour la fermer. Je suppose que c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ici dans peu de temps, et que je ne serai pas en mesure de récupérer assez de force pour me libérer de toute manière.

J'entends Tante Bella et mon père échanger des paroles froides à l'extérieur, mais je ne peux pas les comprendre.

Je me rends compte que je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux.

Mère est partie.

Elle ne reviendra jamais.

Elle m'a élevé dans les pires conditions, me faisant croire que le mal était mon destin. Elle assistait passivement et sanglotait silencieusement lorsque Père me torturait. _Mais elle m'aime, elle m'aimait_. Son dernier souhait était de me faire sortir d'ici vivant.

Il semblerait que je doive me sentir encore moins bien, mais il n'y a que cet étrange fossé vide.

Je veux penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre.

Voldemort sera ici dans quelques minutes, et je n'attends que cela. Ce sera fini.

Tout sera fini.

Subitement, cela ne ressemble pas à une si mauvaise chose.

Puis, j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de ma cellule pour la deuxième fois.

Le sortilège sur moi est levé, et je me redresse et tourne la tête pour voir...

« Tante Bella. »

« Je... te le devais. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Je ris sans humour. « Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez de tuer ma mère, votre sœur. Si je vous avais laissé mourir, j'aurais pu être libre maintenant. »

« Et tu le seras Drago » dit-elle.

Un charme de désillusion s'installe sur moi, et j'ai du mal à y croire. Est-elle vraiment sur le point de faire cela ? Il m'était impossible de croire qu'un jour elle puisse trahir son bien-aimé Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Suis-moi. Et ne te laisse pas distancer » me fait-elle savoir. « Je ne t'attendrai pas. »

Après cela, elle quitte le cachot. Je cours après elle, arrachant la baguette de ma mère lorsque je passe près d'elle. J'éloigne tout de suite le vide qui m'envahit, je pourrai pleurer plus tard, si je survis à tout cela.

Je suis rapidement ma tante jusqu'à étage, l'adrénaline gardant le pied léger et alerte.

« Que s'est-il passé en bas ? » demande Mulciber.

« Le garçon a disparu » dit Tante Bella. « Narcissa l'a libéré. J'ai déjà envoyé Lucius pour les chercher, il connaît ce manoir mieux que quiconque. »

« Nous allons garder les yeux ouverts, alors » dit Mulciber.

« Sécurisez le périmètre, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive » dit Macnair.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! Venez avec moi » dit Tante Bella. « Nous allons surveiller et contrôler les frontières du manoir. »

Nott aîné prend la parole. « Je pense que tu devrais rester ici, Bellatrix. »

« Penses-tu réellement que ce que tu penses m'intéresse, Nott ? »

« Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué sa fuite » souligne Mulciber. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra... »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Mulciber » dit Tante Bella, le ton de sa voix est meurtrière. « Tu sais cela mieux que personne. »

Les hommes se taisent.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! Nous partons. Maintenant ! »

Elle sort de la salle rapidement, et je la suis comme son ombre. Nous quittons tous les quatre le manoir et nous déplaçons à travers le jardin rapidement.

« Séparons-nous » dit-elle. « Je vais aller vers l'Ouest, et vous deux prenez le côté Est. Restez vigilant. »

Les pères de Greg et Vince se dispersent rapidement sans se plaindre.

Tante Bella se déplace le long du périmètre jusqu'à ce que les hommes de main de Voldemort soient hors de sa vue, et je continue à la suivre, pas sûr de savoir si oui ou non le sortilège qui m'empêche de transplaner s'étend plus loin au-delà des limites du Manoir.

Puis elle s'arrête et se retourne. « Drago, avant de partir, donne-moi la baguette de Cissy. »

J'hésite avant de tendre la baguette vers elle, en tapant son coude avec car elle ne peut pas me voir. Elle attrape rapidement mon poignet, prend la baguette de ma mère, et me donne ma propre baguette.

Je suis sur le point de transplaner, mais je m'arrête. Je dois savoir.

« Tante Bella... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier, la famille en second. Vous... »

« Après ce soir, tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille. C'est comme si tu étais mort pour moi, comme ma très chère Cissy. »

Les mots me blessent beaucoup plus que je ne m'y serais attendu.

« Au revoir, Tante Bella. »

Sa main qui traîne encore sur mon poignet glisse lentement vers le haut, et pousse ma manche jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un point précisément situé sur mon avant-bras, elle connaît exactement la place que prend la Marque des Ténèbres. Son pouce la frotte légèrement, et je la fixe pour voir que son visage est peiné, reflétant les émotions qui sont en moi.

« Adieu Drago » murmure-t-elle doucement.

Très lentement, son emprise se desserre, et je tire mon bras, et passe ma baguette dans ma main droite. Je jette un autre regard sur son visage et je remarque qu'il est devenu impassible.

Puis sa baguette est pointée dans ma direction.

« Sectumsempra ! »

D'invisibles petites épées entaillent ma poitrine et mes bras. Je fais deux pas en arrière pour me retrouver en dehors des barrières du Manoir. Serrant ma baguette dans mon poing, je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour rentrer chez moi, ma maison.

Je jette un dernier regard sur le visage de tante Bella lorsque la sensation d'évanouissement de soi apparaît, je vais bientôt transplaner.

Dans ce dernier instant, je l'aurais juré, j'ai vu une larme glisser de son œil.

.

**Pfffiou... Vous êtes soulagés? Moi presque, c'est tout de même un Sectumsempra que Tatie Bella lui lance...**

**A demain soir pour la suite! ;) On retrouvera Hermione...**

**Bizzzz**


	68. Chapitre 67 H

**Chapitre du soir, Bonsoir!  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve un peu plus bas!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 67**

**.  
><strong>

Je frappe doucement mes phalanges contre la porte de l'infirmerie et j'attends.

Un instant plus tard, l'une des portes s'ouvre.

« Oh bonjour, Hermione » dit Tonks.

« Bonjour, Hermione » fait écho Teddy, alors qu'il est caché derrière la jambe de sa mère.

Je souris au petit bonhomme. « Bonjour Teddy. »

Il rougit adorablement et se cache derrière la jambe de Tonks à nouveau.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » me demande Tonks.

« Eh bien... non, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste voir si vous alliez tous bien. Et si vous saviez si oui ou non Lupin... »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous étiez sûre que ce soit bien lui. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de vérifier. »

Tonks sourit tristement. « C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui » dit-elle.

« C'est un soulagement de l'entendre » dis-je.

« Je suppose que je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour l'avoir ramener. Je te remercie Hermione. »

Je secoue la tête. « Ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à moi. Malefoy est celui qui me l'a remis. »

Tonks se mord les lèvres. « On dirait que j'aurais dû me taire alors. Il a probablement dû prendre des risques pour retrouver Remus et nous le ramener de nouveau. Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de lui, si jamais je le revois. »

« Dora ? »

Tonks se retourne immédiatement. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce... est-ce que c'est Hermione ? »

Tonks se déplace dans la pièce, me faisant des gestes pour que j'entre. « Oui, c'est elle Remus. »

J'entre timidement dans l'infirmerie et vois que Lupin est toujours couché sur le même lit, celui où Tonks et Neville l'ont déposé auparavant. Tonks retourne vers lui et prend un siège pour s'asseoir au plus près de Lupin.

« J'ai vu Mondingus » dit Lupin.

Il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête comparé à tout à l'heure lorsque je l'ai vu dans l'ancienne maison de Rogue. Je suis heureuse que Madame Pomfresh ait pu faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Où ? » je lui demande. « Était-il libre ? »

« Il était dans la cellule voisine à la mienne. Je les ai vus l'emmener hors de sa cellule et passer devant la mienne. Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont emmené, mais il n'est jamais revenu. »

Je regarde Tonks. « Je n'ai rien entendu à son propos. Et vous ? »

Tonks secoue la tête. « Personne à Poudlard n'a entendu parler de lui. »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils l'ont tué ? » je demande à Lupin.

« Si c'est le cas, il l'a certainement mérité » dit Tonks.

Teddy lui tapote la jambe plusieurs fois, et elle se penche pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

« Maman » dit-il timidement, « quand c'est qu'on rentre à la maison ? » demande-t-il tel un enfant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, Teddy » dit Tonks à voix basse. « C'est ici la maison, maintenant. Tu te rappelles ? »

Teddy fait la moue, et Tonks le regarde avec un air sévère.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Teddy » dit-elle. « Des gens vraiment, vraiment méchants nous attendent à la maison pour nous retrouver, nous ne pouvons pas y retourner. Il s'agit de notre nouvelle maison. »

« Patience, Dora » dit Lupin. « Teddy, nous rentrerons à la maison quand papa ira mieux, d'accord ? »

« Remus, ne mens pas... »

« Papa va rentrer à la maison et faire peur à tous les méchants et comme ça nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. Qu'en dis-tu Teddy ? »

Un sourire éclaire le visage de l'enfant lorsqu'on lui propose la possibilité de rentrer chez eux, mais je ne peux que ressentir de la tristesse. Un regard vers le visage de Tonks me fait comprendre qu'elle ressent la même chose. Selon toute vraisemblance, Teddy ne rentrera pas à la maison durant une longue période. Pas tant que les Mangemorts connaîtront l'emplacement de leur maison.

Teddy fixe les yeux sur le visage de sa chère mère. « Maman, Papa dit... »

« Oui, maman a entendu » répond Tonks. « Maman a eu tort cette fois. Papa a raison. Nous serons bientôt à la maison. »

Elle sourit vaillamment, mais l'émotion n'est pas tout à fait dans son regard. Heureusement, Teddy est trop jeune pour remarquer les nuances de tristesse dans le visage de sa mère.

« Peux-tu emmener Teddy à tes parents, Dora ? » demande Lupin.

Les yeux de Tonks se posent sur le visage de son mari, et elle fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai juste besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec Hermione » ajoute-t-il.

Tonks hoche la tête. « Bien sûr. Ne fais pas trop d'effort, Remus. Madame Pomfresh a dit... »

« Oui, je sais » dit Lupin.

« Très bien, alors. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle emmène Teddy hors de la salle et ferme la porte en s'arrêtant et me souriant brièvement.

« Hermione ? » dit Lupin.

Je me retourne et fais quelques pas vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy ? » demande-t-il en me tutoyant.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu dans la vieille maison de Rogue, alors ? »

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas... »

« Lucide ? Ça va et ça vient » dit malheureusement Lupin. « Je crois que je deviens fou. Je ne sais même pas si Pom-Pom sera en mesure de m'aider. »

« Je suis désolée d'entendre cela » dis-je.

« Oui, mais il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour le moment. Cependant, je me souviens de ce que je vois lorsque je ne suis pas complètement lucide. En repensant à votre conversation, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu nous caches sur la relation que tu entretiens avec Malefoy. »

Je secoue la tête. « Il ne se passe rien, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, ce n'est pas votre affaire. »

Je suis avec Ron, de toute façon. Pourquoi devrait-il être inquiété par Drago ? Mais là encore, il ne peut pas savoir à propos de Ron pour le moment. Presque personne ne le sait.

« Bien sûr » dit-il. « Tu es son contact. S'il n'y a rien de personnel entre vous, tant mieux, cela pourrait affecter ses décisions quant à savoir s'il doit nous donner des informations. Que ferait-il à ton avis si la rancune est son maître-mot, serait-il capable de nous trahir ? »

Je crains ne pas y avoir pensé de cette façon.

« Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? » continue-t-il.

Je soupire. « Il n'y a rien. Je peux gérer » dis-je. « Je lui parlerai à la première occasion qui se présente. »

« Je pense que ce serait beaucoup mieux que nous choisissons un autre contact à présent » dit Lupin. « Je ne veux rien entre vous qui pourrait compromettre les informations que nous recevons de lui. »

« Il ne se passe rien, je vous le promets » j'insiste.

Pourquoi veux-je absolument travailler avec Drago ? Ce n'est pas vraiment important pour moi... ça l'est ? Mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'il puisse travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une pensée étrange, car je ne ressens plus rien, il me semble, pour lui.

Peut-être serait-il mieux pour nous deux si nous nous éloignions, surtout depuis qu'il ne veut plus me parler.

Lupin fronce les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. »

« Mais si Malefoy et moi arrangeons les choses, cela ne posera plus de problème, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête lentement. « Cela serait effectivement plus raisonnable si vous arriviez tous les deux à parvenir à un accord, mais de toute évidence cela ne semble pas possible. Non d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'impasse du Tisseur, du moins. »

« Je vous le ferai savoir s'il y a des changements. Vous faites confiance à mon jugement, pas vrai ? »

« Provisoirement » répond-il avec un petit sourire. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu en informais Minerva plutôt que moi. J'étais déjà à moitié loup, et maintenant je suis à moitié fou. »

Il glousse faiblement, et je secoue la tête.

« Ne dites pas cela. Madame Pomfresh devrait être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour vous » dis-je.

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et l'infirmière entre.

« Oui, je suis en mesure d'aider Remus, mais pas si vous continuez à le harceler de la sorte » me dit-elle.

« Pom-Pom, elle ne... » commence Lupin.

« C'est bon » je l'interrompre. « Je devrais probablement y aller de toute façon. »

Lorsque je prononce ces mots, je me souviens que Ron est sans doute en train de m'attendre à la maison. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

« Fais attention à toi Hermione » dit Lupin.

« Je le ferai. »

Je me détourne et quitte l'infirmerie en passant devant Madame Pomfresh. Elle me lance un regard désapprobateur, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Je fais le chemin inverse rapidement à travers le château, et une minute plus tard, je marche à travers le jardin, vers le point le plus proche pour transplaner.

Lorsque je passe devant la cabane de Hagrid, je me demande ce qu'il devient. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il était allé en France pour soutenir Madame Maxime et ses partisans contre les Mangemorts qui étaient après eux. Beauxbâtons est tombé aux forces de Voldemort peu de temps après Poudlard, et Madame Maxime et ses élèves luttent depuis pour libérer la France.

Je me demande s'ils ont entendu dire que Poudlard est de nouveau dans notre camp.

Puis je traverse la frontière et transplane. J'apparais dans le salon de la maison et vois que les trois garçons sont assis sur les canapés, ils m'attendent. Ron doit avoir réveillé les deux autres après mon départ.

« Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais jamais revenir » dit Ron inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? » demande Harry.

« Oui, ça va bien, merci. Lupin est en vie » je leur signale.

Des sourires soulagés se dessinent sur les visages de Harry et de Ron. Blaise a toujours l'air sérieux, et je me demande quel est son problème. Est-il toujours gêné par la relation que nous entretenons avec Ron ?

Harry se lève rapidement. « Nous devrions... »

« Il n'est pas dans un très bon état » dis-je avant qu'ils ne soient trop excités. « Madame Pomfresh ne laissera personne s'approcher de lui, sauf Tonks et leur famille, bien sûr. »

« Sais-tu comment il s'est échappé ? » me demande Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

Une partie de la même culpabilité remonte à la surface à nouveau, comment ai-je pu être si irréfléchie ?

« Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il s'est échappé, et... » ma voix se fane.

« Et ? » demande Harry avec appréhension.

« Il a dit qu'il avait mordu Alicia » dis-je.

Les trois garçons me regardent déçus et attristés par la nouvelle. Je suppose que nous savions tous dans notre subconscient, qu'une chose telle que celle-ci pouvait se produire lorsque la pleine lune ferait son apparition. Et puis nous n'avions toujours pas d'information venant de Drago sur la potentielle localisation où se trouvait Lupin.

Mais de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé est une triste affaire.

Ron fait un pas vers moi et me prend la main. Je lève les yeux sur lui pour voir un sourire rassurant sur son visage, et de nouveau je commence à ressentir ce sentiment de satisfaction que je perçois chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse.

« Assieds-toi Hermione » dit Harry, lorsqu'il s'assied sur le canapé. « Naree a apporté un nouveau livre pour toi pendant que tu étais partie. »

Ron ne me regarde plus, et je suis déçue. Les sourcils froncés, je me pose sur le canapé, à côté de Harry, et ramasse le nouveau livre que l'elfe de maison de Drago m'a rapporté. Ron s'assied dans son fauteuil et me lance un autre sourire rapide avant de reprendre son propre livre.

Je voudrais qu'il me regarde encore et toujours...

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

« Je continue à penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de magie noire Hermione » dit Blaise, en secouant la tête.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Alors, tu crois que c'est bon de partager un esprit comme ça ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas de permettre à quelqu'un de pouvoir entrer dans ta tête et de partager tes pensées et tes défenses avec lui ? »

« Si c'est une bonne personne, alors non, ça ne me dérangerait pas » répond-il.

« Mais ça ne l'est pas » dis-je. « Tu peux faire valoir cet argument au sujet du sortilège d'Imperium, le peux-tu ? Tu peux alors simplement dire que permettre à n'importe qui de pénétrer ton esprit et être sous son contrôle n'est pas un problème. »

« Ce sort ne fait manifestement pas la même chose, cependant » fait valoir Blaise. « La personne "possédée" peut encore couper la connexion, ce qui signifie que c'est réciproque. Ce n'est pas forcé, il garde le contrôle. Comment cela pourrait-il être un sortilège de magie noire ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire Blaise » dit Harry. « Je pense que c'est à la limite d'être considéré comme de la magie noire. »

« Lis de nouveau la description Harry » dis-je.

Harry soupire. « Encore une fois ? »

« Oui, encore une fois. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à lire, « _Communimancie est une compétence moins bien connue et beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser que ses deux frères, l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, qui permet au praticien de pénétrer dans l'esprit de sa cible. Le praticien pourra découvrir tout ce que sa cible pense, et il peut aussi, dans une certaine mesure, contrôler les actions de..._»

« Ce n'est pas assez sombre pour toi ? » je l'interromps en regardant Blaise. « Je suis presque certaine que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières seraient d'accord qu'un sort qui donne le contrôle à quelqu'un sur une autre personne, en toute objectivité doit être considérée comme une forme de magie noire. »

Blaise hausse les épaules. « Cela ne me paraît pas être une chose terrible pour moi, c'est tout ce que j'essaie de dire. D'ailleurs, tu as interrompu Harry avant d'arriver à la bonne partie. Tous les pouvoirs que le praticien a, à savoir l'Occlumancie, seront transférés vers sa cible, s'il le souhaite. Pourquoi est-ce si horrible ? »

« Eh bien, considère ceci. Que faire si une cible veut être libérée et tente d'ouvrir son esprit à un Legilimens qui a la capacité de le libérer ? Le praticien pourrait utiliser l'Occlumancie pour garder l'esprit de la cible fermée de sorte que le Legilimens n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passe » je le raisonne.

« Oui, mais c'est juste un scénario. »

« Un scénario c'est assez, ne penses-tu pas ? C'est dangereux. »

« Pense aux avantages aussi » dit Blaise. « Tu sais que Harry est mauvais en Occlumancie... »

« Je te remercie Blaise » dit Harry en souriant.

«... mais si tu choisis d'utiliser le Communimancie sur lui » Blaise continue sans faire attention à l'intervention de Harry, « tu pourrais étendre tes compétences en Occlumancie sur son esprit et l'aider à se protéger. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est une immersion dans sa vie privée » dis-je. « Je suis sûr que Harry ne voudrait pas que je lise ses pensées. »

Harry fait la grimace. « Ouais, ce ne serait pas forcément très amusant. »

« Mais que feras-tu la prochaine fois que tu seras en face de Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans ton esprit ? » demande Blaise à Harry.

« Pour ma part, je doute que d'avoir un peu d'aide de ma part puisse être bon pour lui » dis-je. « Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée face à lui depuis que je suis près de Harry, et je suis assez sûre que je paniquerais si c'était le cas. »

« Je ne crois pas » dit Harry. « Tu dois te donner un peu plus de crédit. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te briser dans des situations hautement stressantes. À bien y penser, peut-être qu'il serait utile de t'avoir avec moi... »

« Mais cela serait gênant de m'avoir dans ta tête, tu ne crois pas ? » dis-je.

« En fait, pas du tout » répond Harry. « Ils disent plus loin sur cette page que la cible sera à peine consciente de la présence du praticien. Et la cible ne peut pas accéder aux pensées du praticien, à moins que le praticien veuille partager ses pensées. »

« Quoi, donc tu penses que Communimancie ne devrait pas être considérée comme de la magie noire, c'est ça ? » je lui demande.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est à la limite » dit Harry.

« Il dit juste ça pour t'embêter. Il est de mon côté, évidemment » dit Blaise.

Je secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec vous sur cela. Abandonner le contrôle de mon esprit... je ne serais jamais capable de le faire, peu importe à quel point le praticien pourrait m'influencer. »

« Eh bien, ils disent aussi que la cible peut forcer le praticien à quitter son esprit grâce à sa force de volonté » dit Harry. « _Communimancie est plus facile à maîtriser que l'Occlumancie ou la Legilimancie, c'est presque naturel, c'est aussi plus facile à surmonter_. »

« Donc, tu vois ! » dit Blaise. « Ce n'est pas... »

« Oui, mais avec suffisamment de soi-disant « force de volonté » les gens peuvent aussi résister au Sortilège de l'Imperium. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas une forme de magie noire » je leur réponds.

« Mais c'est différent. Le sortilège de l'Imperium donne le contrôle sur tout. La force qu'il faut pour le surmonter est monumentale. La Communimancie, il ne doit pas être si difficile à s'en débarrasser, si le praticien ne fait que lancer le sort et avoir qu'une emprise élémentaire grâce à la Legilimancie » dit Blaise.

J'ouvre la bouche pour réfuter son argumentation, mais je suis interrompue par le bruit sourd d'un transplanage.

Drago apparaît sur le sol en face de la table basse, à côté du fauteuil vide de Ron. Le sang jaillit de plusieurs blessures sur sa poitrine, et il semble à peine conscient.

Blaise est le premier à réagir : il bondit sur ses pieds, saute par dessus la table et tombe à genoux à côté de Drago. Harry et moi nous levons aussi et nous déplaçons vers lui. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, et je lève les yeux pour voir que Ron est revenu dans la salle de séjour.

Je commence à me sentir en conflit. Dois-je vérifier si Drago va bien, ou devrais-je rejoindre Ron ?

Harry s'accroupit à côté de Blaise, et les deux garçons sortent leurs baguettes, faisant leur maximum pour arrêter le saignement. Eh bien, Ron n'est pas en danger pour le moment, donc logiquement je devrais aider Drago.

Mais au moment où je commence à me déplacer vers lui, une main s'enroule autour de la mienne, et je vois que Ron me retient.

« Laisse-moi lui venir en aide » dis-je doucement.

Ron fronce les sourcils, et je me sens tout de suite désolée. Je me mords la lèvre, incapable de comprendre ma réaction. Je regarde en arrière les garçons et vois que Blaise a fait du bon travail, et Drago a l'air déjà l'aller mieux.

Harry est de retour sur ses pieds, et me regarde. « Pourquoi ne nous aides-tu pas Hermione ? » me demande-t-il.

« Blaise a tout sous contrôle » dis-je. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide de toute manière. »

Blaise jette un regard vers moi avec une de ses expressions illisibles, mais il ne se prononce pas.

« Nous devrions probablement le déplacer dans sa chambre » suggère Harry en se dirigeant vers la pièce et en ouvrant en grand la porte.

Alors Blaise fait léviter le corps de Drago et entre avec lui dans sa chambre à coucher. Ron emprisonne ma main et je le laisse me conduire dans le jardin sans me plaindre.

Une fois que nous sommes seuls, il se tourne vers moi.

« As-tu déjà eu des sentiments pour lui ? Malefoy ? » exige-t-il de savoir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais que Ron va être bouleversé si je reconnais ce à quoi je pensais...

« S'il te plaît, sois honnête » dit-il.

« Très bien, j'aurais pu croire à un moment que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour lui » je l'admets. « Mais ils sont partis, complètement disparus. Je ne ressens rien quand je le vois maintenant. »

Il a l'air mécontent, malgré ma clarification sur le fait que je ne ressens plus rien pour Drago, et je fais un pas de plus vers lui.

« Ron... ne sois pas en colère contre moi » dis-je. « S'il te plaît ? »

Je baisse les yeux pour voir que ses poings sont crispés. Sa colère ne fait que me sentir encore plus mal, et un nœud se forme dans mon estomac.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et tire son visage vers le bas pour lui donner un léger baiser. « Je suis désolée, Ron » je murmure. « Mais tout cela est fini, je te le promets. C'est seulement parce qu'il m'a sauvée à de nombreuses reprises. N'importe qui aurait été touché. »

Pourtant, il ne répond pas, et je commence à me sentir mal. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui mentir après tout. Il prend cela vraiment, vraiment très mal.

Puis Blaise ouvre la porte. « Je me demandais où vous étiez tous les deux » dit-il. « Revenez à l'intérieur. Je sais que le jardin est protégé, mais ça me rend toujours nerveux de vous voir debout à l'extérieur. »

Ron et moi rentrons dans la maison, et Blaise referme la porte.

« Je ne peux pas attendre que Malefoy se réveille » dit Harry. « Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait l'avoir découvert, peut-être la même personne qui a laissé s'échapper Mondingus » dis-je.

« Je n'ai pas... » commence à dire Ron.

« Oui, nous savons que ce n'était pas toi Weasley » dit Blaise. « Calme-toi. »

« J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas été découvert. Si c'est le cas, comment allons-nous savoir ce que prépare Voldemort ? » dit Harry.

« Et bien, nous nous sommes débrouillés sans lui dans le passé » dit Ron.

« Attendez, Malefoy est dans la maison » je me rends compte. « Nous devrions probablement quitter la salle de séjour au cas où Nott décide de le contacter par la cheminée à nouveau. »

« Tu as raison » dit Blaise. Il commence à se diriger vers la chambre de Drago. « Nous devrions probablement venir ici, nous pourrons comme cela lui parler dès qu'il se réveillera. »

Harry suit Blaise dans la chambre. Je marche vers la chambre de Drago aussi, mais Ron semble réticent à bouger. Je tire sur sa main doucement, et il me suit à l'intérieur à contrecœur. Je m'assieds sur le lit où Ginny avait dormi au moment où elle séjournait ici, et Ron se positionne à côté de moi. Harry s'assied sur une chaise qu'il vient de faire apparaître, et Blaise est perché sur le côté du lit de Drago.

Harry donne un coup de baguette, et nos livres lévitent de la salle de séjour jusqu'à nous. J'attrape le livre que j'avais commencé et retourne à la page où je m'étais arrêtée.

Puis je jette un œil à Blaise, me demandant s'il veut reprendre notre discussion précédente. Mais il regarde Drago intensément. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il regarde son meilleur ami de cette manière alors qu'il est plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ce n'est pas comme si la Legilimancie était praticable sur une personne inconsciente. Et si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas surprise si Drago avait travaillé sur un moyen d'effectuer l'Occlumancie même dans son sommeil.

J'évite d'y penser de nouveau, cette partie de moi qui veut continuer notre débat n'est pas rassasiée. Mais il va falloir qu'elle le soit pour le moment. Je replonge les yeux vers le bas de la page que j'étais en train de lire avant que Harry nous ait interrompus avec la description du sort "Communimancie".

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Quelque temps plus tard, un mot glisse sur les lèvres de Drago, ça ressemble étrangement à _« Granger »._

Ma tête se tourne vers lui, mais il semble que Drago soit toujours inconscient. Harry et Ron sont fixés sur moi, et après avoir vérifié que Drago ne soit en effet pas réveillé, Blaise tourne la tête dans ma direction aussi.

Je laisse mes yeux retomber sur mon livre, prête à regarder autre chose.

Le visage grimaçant de Ron lorsque Drago a murmuré mon nom m'a fait me sentir horriblement mal, mais en entendant l'appel de Malefoy dirigé vers moi dans son sommeil... j'ai ressenti un pincement étrange dans ma poitrine.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander de quoi il s'agit.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**Author's Note** : Au cas où vous vous demanderiez pourquoi Drago n'est pas en train de mourir, c'est parce que sa tante Bella ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle voulait seulement le mutiler ou le blesser gravement )

Ah oui, et un nouveau sort ! « Communimancie » !

**Note de Nivita**: Et voilà! Hermione serait elle en train de se rendre compte de sa "Grosse connerie"? On en saura un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur. Un second chapitre sera publié en fin de semaine certainement! Merci encore pour tous vos gentils messages, cela fait vraiment plaisir, et c'est très encouragent pour traduire la suite.

A très bientôt

Bizzzz


	69. Chapitre 68 D

**Bonsoir! Bon et bien ce n'était pas prévu, mais je suis toute seule dans mon petit studio, chéri m'a laissé toute seule. Alors c'est un petit verre de vin blanc à la main que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Kayachan: **Oui, comme tu dis, vivement que ça se termine. J'en ai mare de traduire du Guimauve entre Hermione et Ron! Je préférerais nettement en traduire avec Drago! :)**  
><strong>

**Pepette: **Moi je serais prête à aller la secouer un peu pour qu'elle se réveille! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message, c'est adorable!**  
><strong>

**Lan: **Merci dans une premier temps pour ton message. Je suis désolé de te frustrer, enfin que l'histoire te frustre, mais j'espère qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre ça ira un peu mieux! Merci encore et à bientôt!**  
><strong>

**Melissadassaut: **On va faire un groupe Anti-Ron! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est super gentil, vraiment vraiment! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**  
><strong>

**Lumine-NS: **Et bien dans un premier temps je suis contente que tu aies cliqué sur cette traduction! Merci beaucoup pour ton message! Tu as très bien résumé cette histoire, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais demandé à Elysa de la traduire, c'est une super fic et super facile à lire. Alors je te remercie sincèrement pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Par contre de mon coté je n'ai pas eut de soucis pour me connecter! Merci encore et à bientôt! ;)**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 68**

**.  
><strong>

« Si tu me tiens la main Drago, j'te frappe. »

J'ouvre les yeux. « Blaise ».

« Ouais, c'est moi » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé bordel ? »

Je m'assieds lentement et regarde les personnes présentes dans ma chambre. Blaise est assis sur le bord de mon lit. Potter est sur une chaise, et Weasley et Granger sont tous les deux installés sur le lit d'appoint.

Mes yeux se posent sur Granger pendant un moment, et je vois qu'elle est main dans la main avec Weasley. Je ferme mes yeux sentant l'amertume remonter dans ma gorge.

Pourquoi je m'intéresse encore à ces deux-là ?

Mère est morte. Tante Bella a déclaré d'emblée que nous ne sommes plus de la même famille. Père... Père m'a renié quand il m'a remis dans cette cellule.

« Drago, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Blaise.

« Ma couverture est fichue » dis-je. Ignorant les regards de surprise sur leurs visages, je continue, « Cela n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose que j'ai pu faire, aussi loin que je puisse le dire. Je suis sûr que ça vient de votre côté. »

« Fait chier » dit Potter. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? »

« Est-ce important ? » je réponds. « Je me suis enfui. C'est la seule chose qui compte. »

« C'est important. Quelque chose d'autre doit avoir... »

« Tais-toi, Blaise » je l'interromps. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de mes affaires. »

« As-tu une idée sur l'identité du traître, qui cela peut bien être ? » demande Granger.

Je résiste à l'envie de grimacer au son de sa voix. Elle m'affecte encore beaucoup, et je déteste ça. Même si je garde soigneusement mes yeux loin d'elle, je suis toujours très conscient de sa présence et sa position à côté de la belette.

« J'ai une vague idée » je l'avoue. « Mais je dois vérifier cela tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici. »

« Quelle est cette idée, et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être sur le coup ? » demande Potter.

« Parce que je veux être sûr avant d'accuser quelqu'un. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis en voyant vos expressions d'incrédulité, si je ne suis pas absolument certain de son identité. »

« Ta demande est suspecte alors » dit Granger. « Tu ne peux pas raisonnablement nous demander de partir afin que tu puisses examiner certains éléments de preuve et t'attendre à ce que nous ne te demandions rien à ce sujet. »

« Je pense que vous avez tous oublié à qui appartenait cette maison » dis-je. « Je peux vous demander de faire tout ce que je veux. C'est encore ma maison, et je peux vous mettre à la porte. »

« Comment ? » demande la belette. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais lutter contre nous tous. »

« Nous n'allons pas nous battre » dit immédiatement Potter.

« Bien. Alors sortez » dis-je en faisant un geste vers la sortie.

Blaise reste assis en silence, gardant ses yeux sur mon visage. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter son regard scrutateur, mais je décide qu'il est enfin temps de le regarder. Il peut m'aider.

Je rencontre ses yeux bruns profonds et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'ils doivent quitter la chambre.

« Croyez-moi » dis-je. Bien sûr qu'il comprendra que je m'adresse à lui seul. « Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en ce que tu dis » s'exprime Weasley.

« Ferme-la Weasley » dit Blaise. Il ne me fixe plus, enfin, et se lève. « Allons-y. »

La belette fusille du regard mon ami. « Depuis quand sommes nous obligés de t'écouter ? »

« Veux-tu, oui ou non, savoir qui est le traître ? » réplique Blaise. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou moi. Il s'agit de la sécurité de l'Ordre. Plus tôt nous le saurons et mieux ce sera. Si Drago a vraiment besoin de temps afin de vérifier l'identité du traître, nous devrions lui donner. »

« Mais... Harry... »

Potter se lève à son tour en me regardant. « Très bien, nous y allons. Mais si tu essaies de trafiquer quoi que ce soit... »

« Que pourrais-je te faire ? Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais demandé à Naree de venir ici et de t'étrangler dans ton sommeil » dis-je.

« Cela n'aide pas à te faire confiance » me dit Blaise.

Potter se dirige vers la porte. « Allons-y. »

Granger se lève et se fait légèrement tirer par la main de Weasley, je dois à nouveau détourner les yeux. Je les entends se déplacer vers la sortie et je me sens soulagé lorsqu'ils sont hors de la pièce.

« Blaise » dis-je.

Il se tourne vers moi alors qu'il est proche de quitter la pièce. « Oui ? »

« Apporte-moi la bassine de pierre qui est sous l'évier dans la salle de bains. »

Il hoche la tête et quitte la pièce sans un mot. Un instant plus tard, il revient avec et la place sur ma table de chevet.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Drago. Ne trahis pas cette confiance » dit-il à voix basse.

Sa menace à peine voilée me blesse. Je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Je n'ai jamais dit du mal de lui. Il était celui qui m'a tourné le dos, pour tout ce que nous avions convenu.

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire cela » lui dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent une fraction de seconde avant de rétrécir. Puis il fait un mouvement avec sa baguette et la porte se ferme, nous donnant un peu d'intimité.

« J'avais raison, et tu le sais. Sinon, tu ne serais pas en train de travailler avec nous aujourd'hui » siffle-t-il.

« Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas trahi ma confiance » je lui réponds froidement.

Je le fixe alors qu'il serre la mâchoire et prend une grande respiration pour se calmer.

« Tu avais raison » dit-il enfin d'une voix détachée. « C'est impossible d'oublier les cicatrices de ce genre. »

Nous ne disons rien.

« Tu peux partir maintenant » dis-je.

Mais il ne bouge pas, et j'observe son visage, à la recherche d'une pointe d'émotion. Mais bien sûr, être Blaise Zabini, signifie ne rien laisser en surface. Je ne peux que me rendre compte qu'il est en conflit.

Lorsqu'il parle enfin, sa voix est beaucoup plus douce que je n'y suis habitué.

« Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je cache ma surprise. Il est en train de me révéler son incertitude à mon égard, montrant sa peur envers moi. Les meilleurs amis nous étions, mais nous étions encore des Serpentard. Bien que j'aie connu ses pensées et ses préoccupations et qu'il ait connu les miennes, nous avons rarement offert de les partager.

Je secoue la tête, décidant de lui dire cette vérité douloureuse. « Non »

Il serre la mâchoire de nouveau en regardant le sol. « Je souhaite... »

« Moi aussi. »

Ses yeux papillonnent pour rencontrer les miens, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a mûri depuis le temps. Ses yeux veulent tout dire, il pense la même chose que moi. Si j'avais su alors ce que je sais maintenant, je lui aurais pardonné. Je n'aurais pas choisi de me joindre à lui, à l'époque, je n'aurais pas pu laisser ma famille mourir pour cela, mais au moins nous n'aurions pas eu à nous battre. En fin de compte, je suppose que ma très chère mère aurait dû mourir de toute manière.

Ne pas penser à cela, ne pas penser à cela.

« Je vais y aller, alors » Blaise dit. « Salut. »

« Au revoir mon ami. »

Il sort de ma chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

Je fouille dans mes robes et me rends compte qu'elles sont propres et raccommodées. Je ne peux plus voir l'endroit où le sort de tante Bella m'a frappé. Pendant un bref moment, je pense que cela aurait pu être Granger qu'il l'a fait, mais elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi.

C'était Blaise. Il était assis à côté de moi lorsque je me suis réveillé. Oui, c'était lui.

Je sors la petite fiole et la pose. Je ne peux pas permettre de laisser l'un d'entre eux venir ici pendant que je suis encore occupé.

Dans un sursaut, je me rends compte que j'ai laissé Naree derrière moi. Je viens d'être qualifié de traître, sans aucun doute, ils ont aussi emprisonné Naree. Putain !

« Naree ! » je l'appelle.

Il apparaît instantanément dans un craquement et tombe sur le sol. Sa taie d'oreiller, normalement chiffonnée et blanche, est tachée de sang, partout. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est son sang.

Alarmé, je m'assieds en un mouvement et commence à sortir de mon lit, mais il me tend la main pour m'arrêter et réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il secoue la tête à quelques reprises, comme pour effacer des instants de sa mémoire.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dis-je en me laissant retomber contre la tête de lit.

« C'est bon » dit Naree en me regardant avec ses grands yeux. « Naree va guérir de son propre chef, lentement. »

« Je te ferai une Potion Régénératrice de sang lorsque je me serai occupé de cela » dis-je en tenant le flacon.

« Non... Maître n'a pas... »

« Ne discute pas. Tu es blessé. »

L'elfe de maison hoche la tête docilement. « Naree est très reconnaissant de la gentillesse du maître. »

« J'ai juste besoin d'une faveur, si tu t'en sens capable » dis-je.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître. »

« Assure-toi qu'ils ne viennent pas ici jusqu'à ce que j'en ai terminé. Et peu importe ce qu'ils disent, ne leur dis pas ce que je fais » je lui demande. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils en sachent plus qu'il ne le faut. »

Naree hoche la tête. « Naree peut le faire, Maître. Naree gardera la porte. »

Il boîte jusqu'à ma porte de chambre et s'assoit le dos contre celle-ci, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

« Merci, Naree. Encore une fois merci. »

Il hoche la tête avec impatience et me donne un large sourire. Puis il va guérir ses propres blessures.

Je sors ma baguette et tape contre la bassine, murmurant un sort qui va lui permettre de fonctionner comme une Pensine.

C'était quelque chose que mon parrain m'avait montré lorsque j'avais protesté en plaisantant sur son affirmation selon laquelle il avait toujours des cadeaux spéciaux pour mes anniversaires. Il avait pris mon accusation au sérieux et avait décidé de me prouver la valeur des bassines de pierre qu'il m'avait données.

Je voudrais pouvoir le remercier correctement, mais il est déjà trop tard pour cela.

J'extrais les souvenirs argentés du flacon et les laisse tomber dans la Pensine de fortune. Ils tourbillonnent sur eux paresseusement, je les regarde durant un moment, me demandant ce que je vais voir.

Puis je plonge mon visage dans le contenu tourbillonnant, ses souvenirs.

**.**

**Voilà, oui c'est un peu court, mais si vous êtes vraiment très sage vous aurez la suite samedi au plus tard! Et en plus vous aurez deux chapitre d'un coup! ;)**

**Merci comme toujours pour tous vos messages, mais je ne vous le direz jamais assez, vous êtes des amours de lecteurs! Merci merci merci!**

**A samedi au plus tard!**

**Bizzzzzzzou**


	70. Chapitre 69

**Chapitre un peu particulier, pas de Drago ni d'Hermione dans celui-ci, ainsi que le prochain ! Nous plongeons dans les souvenirs de M. Londubat.**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 69**

**.  
><strong>

« Salut ! »

Je me tourne vers cette voix et je tombe nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux ternes, à peu près mon âge, avec des yeux ronds et un sourire éclatant.

« Mon nom est Alice. Quel est le tien ? »

Je lui souris à mon tour. « Frank. Enchanté, Alice. »

« Sais-tu dans quelle maison tu veux être ? »

« Eh bien... mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, donc je pense que je veux y être aussi. »

Le sourire qu'Alice me lance est incroyablement large. « Ooh, je veux être à Gryffondor, aussi ! »

« Oh par Merlin, Alice, peux-tu arrêter de couiner ? »

Je me tourne vers cette nouvelle voix et mes yeux se posent sur une fille avec des cheveux brillants et noirs et les yeux très sombres.

« Bonjour, Bellatrix » dit Alice en se rapprochant de moi et se penchant un peu sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse voir la nouvelle venue. D'après le ton de sa voix, elle n'aime pas cette Bellatrix.

Je lui souris, Maman m'a dit que je devrais me faire beaucoup d'amis, et que je ne devrais pas juger quelqu'un avant d'arriver à le connaître.

Au lieu de sourire en retour, Bellatrix me dit : « Alors comme ça tu veux être un Gryffondor ? Eh bien, n'est-ce pas grandiose ? Je sais déjà que je serai à Serpentard, et je suis fière de l'être. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je le peux » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je suis de la Noble et Très Ancienne famille Black, et... »

« Oh, tu es Bellatrix Black ! » je m'exclame avant que je puisse m'en empêcher.

Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avant, ce n'est pas comme si « Bellatrix » était un prénom répandu. Combien de Bellatrix peut-il exister ?

« Donc, tu as entendu parler de moi. Bien. »

« Bellatrix, laisse-le tranquille » dit Alice.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'intimider, si ? » répond Bellatrix. Elle fixe son attention sur moi. « Alors, quel est ton prénom ? »

« Frank ».

« Nom de famille. »

« Londubat. »

« Oh, j'ai entendu parler de ta famille. Vous êtes des Sang Pur. C'est une bonne chose, nous pouvons être amis. »

Je souris. Malgré ce que maman m'a dit au sujet des Blacks, Bellatrix ne semble pas si méchante. Elle veut même être mon amie. Et elle est plutôt agréable à regarder... comme une princesse.

Alice saisit ma main. « Frank, nous devrions rester à l'écart des gens de son espèce. Viens. »

Elle commence à me faire marcher vers le plus proche compartiment du train, loin de Bellatrix. Je tire ma main hors de sa portée et cesse de marcher, et elle se tourne pour me regarder, perplexe. Je me retourne pour faire face à Bellatrix.

« Je voudrais être ton ami, Bellatrix » dis-je.

« Appelle-moi Bella. »

Je souris. « Bella ».

« Eh bien, alors. Je te vois plus tard » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de marcher dans la direction opposée.

Alice reprend ma main et me tire dans un compartiment vide.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu voulais être ami avec elle ? » me demande-t-elle. « Sa famille est de la pire espèce. Vraiment, vraiment mauvaise. N'as-tu pas entendu parler de la façon dont ils traitent les Moldus ? »

« Elle me semble plutôt sympathique » dis-je.

« Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifier que tu étais un Sang Pur bien sûr » me fait remarquer Alice.

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent de ce que dit Alice à propos de Bella.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Je cours dans le couloir et me cache derrière une armure juste au moment ou un sort rapide passe devant moi. Je pointe ma baguette et crie : « Expelliarmus ! »

« Sors de là, sors de là petit Gryffondor ! Sors et joue un peu avec moi ! »

Je gémis, je dois l'avoir manqué, alors que je l'avais en ligne de mire. J'aurais dû savoir que Lestrange m'en voudrait à moi et à moi seul.

Je saute de derrière l'armure. « Impedimenta ! »

Le plus vieux des Serpentard bloque avec un minimum d'effort le sort que je viens de lui lancer et pointe sa baguette sur moi presque paresseusement.

« Tarantallegra. »

Mes jambes commencent à bouger, j'essaie de les forcer à rester immobile, mais elles sont incontrôlables. Lestrange éclate de rire, et mes joues rougissent. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, avec l'intention d'utiliser le sortilège Furonculose sur lui, mais il aboie un sort que je ne reconnais pas, et mes mains commencent à gonfler énormément.

Ensuite, il y a une forte détonation, et Lestrange est rejeté en arrière, atterrissant sur son derrière.

Mes jambes s'arrêtent enfin de bouger, mais je ne peux même pas tenir ma baguette à cause de mes mains.

« Viens, nous allons à l'infirmerie. »

Je reconnais cette voix, elle appartient à Bella, et je jette un regard sur ma gauche à temps pour la voir marcher vers moi. Elle m'attrape le coude et commence à me conduire au bout du couloir.

Lorsque nous passons devant Lestrange, sa main jaillit et saisit la cheville de Bella. Je m'apprête à lui dire de la lâcher, mais elle lui donne un coup, s'arrête et piétine son nez pour le remettre en place. Je grimace, vu son visage, il doit avoir mal...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

« Oh Frank, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Alice.

« Elles sont toujours un peu enflées » dis-je en regardant mes mains bandées. « C'est un sort vraiment méchant. »

Alice fronce les sourcils et cherche à toucher une de mes mains doucement. Trois heures se sont déjà écoulées depuis que Lestrange m'a attaqué, mais mes mains sont encore douloureuses et un peu gonflées.

« Tu sais, Bella m'a sauvé. »

Elle me fusille du regard. « C'est de sa faute si tu es dans cet état de toute façon. Elle te devait bien ça. »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute » je soutiens. « Je l'ai embrassée. Je ne savais pas qu'il était en train de nous regarder. »

Alice soupire. « Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'embrasser ? »

« Alice, nous avons déjà parlé de cela mille fois. Ça fait cinq ans, et elle n'a tué personne. Je ne vois pas quel est ton problème. »

« Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu te transformes en... un de ces imbéciles snob qui pense qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde parce qu'il fait partie d'une famille de Sang Pur. »

Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, et je souris au son de sa voix familière.

« Me dénigrerais-tu encore une fois ? N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? »

Alice regarde la jeune fille brune qui se déplace vers nous. « Tu devrais contrôler ton petit ami. »

« Il n'a jamais été mon petit ami, et je t'en serais reconnaissante si tu cessais de répandre des rumeurs comme celle-ci » dit froidement Bella en s'arrêtant juste devant elle.

« Je n'ai jamais répandu de telles rumeurs » dit Alice défensivement.

« Eh bien » dit Bella, posant son regard sur moi, « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Frank, mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici... »

« Non... reste » dis-je.

Elle marche déjà vers la sortie.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'arrête et se tourne lentement pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Puis elle regarde Alice ostensiblement.

« Très bien ! » halète Alice. « Alors, tu la choisis elle, c'est ça ? »

« Non Alice, je... »

Alice se précipite vers la sortie avant que je puisse finir de parler. Lorsqu'elle passe devant Bella, les deux filles échangent un regard venimeux, et je ne peux pas retenir un soupir. Puis Alice disparaît, et Bella referme la porte.

Son expression s'adoucit immédiatement, et elle se déplace pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Je suis tellement désolée » dit-elle. « J'aurais dû t'arrêter, tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu allais faire. »

Je souris. « Je suppose que je pourrais te demander la permission la prochaine fois. »

Elle soulève soigneusement une de mes mains enflées. « Tu as vraiment besoin de pratiquer le duel plus souvent. Rodolphus est peut-être un septième année, mais il ne devrait pas être si facile pour lui de te battre. »

« Oh, je suis un peu distrait parfois. C'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je encore en lui souriant.

Elle n'a pas l'air amusé. « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour m'occuper de toi. »

Je lui donne une moue légère. Elle tente mais ne parvient pas à retenir un sourire.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas très romantique lorsque c'est la princesse qui est obligée de sauver son prince » dit-elle.

Je ris. « C'est une bonne chose que je sois encore en vie, la romance on verra pour plus tard alors. »

Elle rit aussi, et je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi belle. Je voudrais qu'elle rie plus souvent. Non, je souhaite pouvoir la faire rire plus souvent.

Quand nous arrêtons de rire, nous nous regardons pendant un moment, nous souriant l'un à l'autre.

« Bella... pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas telle que tu es devant d'autres personnes ? » je lui demande. « Ils t'aimeraient beaucoup plus. J'en suis sûr. Alice est toujours en train de me réprimander de vouloir être avec toi, et la plupart de mes autres amis aussi... Je ne veux même pas leur dire que je suis ami avec toi, de peur d'entendre ce qu'ils vont me dire. »

Elle soupire seulement, l'amusement se lit sur son visage.

« Allez, Bella. Tu peux me le dire. Dis-moi ce que c'est. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être moi-même. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'ai été élevé, qui je suis destinée à être » marmonne-t-elle. « Mes parents me renieraient si je devenais trop amicale avec un né-Moldu, et la moitié de tes amis sont des nés-Moldus. Ainsi, par conséquence... »

« Alors oublie tes parents ! Ils te traitent terriblement. J'ai vu des ecchymoses... »

Ses yeux sombres étincellent avec fureur. « Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'ai dit de ne jamais remettre cela sur le tapis, Frank. Je t'ai prévenu. »

Je soupire. « OK, très bien. »

« Je ne suis même pas sûre de la personne que je suis quand je suis avec toi, c'est la vraie moi, de toute façon » dit-elle calmement. « C'est juste que tu... » elle lève les yeux sur mon visage, «... je me sens tellement différente avec toi. »

« Dans le bon sens ? » je demande avec espoir.

Elle fronce les sourcils, y réfléchissant un peu plus. « Juste... différente. »

Je me glisse un peu plus près d'elle, et elle me regarde avec méfiance.

« Tu me fais me sentir différent aussi » dis-je. « Dans un très bon sens. »

Ses joues pâles rougissent légèrement, et elle baisse les yeux sur le lit où nous sommes assis. Je tends la main et soulève son menton pour que je puisse voir son visage.

« Bella... ça te dérange si je t'embrasse ? »

Un sourire radieux se répand sur son visage, et mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine. Puis elle se penche en avant et appuie ses lèvres sur les miennes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alice glisse son bras autour du mien, les croisant et en se blottissant près de moi nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la neige.

« Il fait si froid » se plaint-elle.

« Je t'avais dit que nous aurions dû partir plus tôt » dis-je, en regardant le ciel sombre.

Nous venons de quitter Madame Pieddodu pour revenir au château, suivant les règles, nous sommes censés être de retour à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit, mais puisque nous sommes tous les deux préfets, nous avons décidé de contourner un peu les règles.

« As-tu entendu ? » dit tout à coup Alice en s'arrêtant.

Je m'arrête et écoute attentivement. « Quoi ? »

Puis, je l'entends, un petit cri de détresse. Nous courons vers la source du son. Lorsque nous nous rapprochons, les cris se précisent. Nous arrivons finalement dans un virage, assez loin du village, et nous voyons un jeune garçon se tordre sur le sol, des tentacules sortant de son corps.

« Bella... arrête ! » je crie en pointant ma baguette sur elle, elle se tient seulement à quelques mètres du garçon. Je la désarme et me tourne vers celle qui m'accompagne. « Alice, emmène le garçon vers le château, maintenant ! »

Alice lance un regard à Bella, comme si c'était pour s'assurer que j'étais en sécurité avant de prendre avec elle le jeune homme et de s'enfuir en courant.

Bella roule des yeux. « Tu viens de gâcher ma petite fête. Tu t'en rends compte Frank ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je l'ai inventé moi-même. »

Je serre la mâchoire. « Bella, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire cela. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Je suis une raciste fanatique, qui ne mérite pas le respect, et encore moins l'amitié. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit... »

« Tu as certainement été encore plus clair ! » s'énerve-t-elle. « Tu es le seul à t'être faufilé hors de mon lit avant que je ne sois réveillée. Tu es le seul qui a dit en termes non équivoques que tout ce qui s'est passé ne signifiait rien pour toi. Tu es le seul qui ait dit que toi et cette chienne allaient tellement mieux ensemble que n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Au moment où elle termine sa tirade, elle se tient juste en face de moi. Elle arrache ma baguette de ma main.

« Nous étions en train de nous battre » dis-je. « Tu n'avais rien de gentil à dire sur moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es quand même parti avant que je ne sois réveillée. »

« J'avais cours ! »

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller ou me laissait une note, alors ! »

« J'ai juste... Putain ! Bella, pourquoi parlons-nous encore de cela ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Ce n'est pas comme si on se battait pour réparer quoi que ce soit. »

Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation à plusieurs reprises, et je me sens comme à chaque fois, nous en arrivons au même résultat. Putain.

« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Tu as clairement évolué » dit-elle.

« C'est toi qui me l'avais demandé ! » dis-je.

« Depuis quand as-tu commencé à prendre les ordres venant de moi ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration. « Nous... nous pouvons encore être... »

« Non, pas des amis. Jamais plus » dit-elle.

« C'était... ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois » dis-je. « C'était une erreur. Nous... nous pouvons revenir à la façon dont nous étions, le pouvons-nous ? »

Cette putain de nuit-là s'est passé il y a de cela deux mois pleins, et depuis l'instant que nous avons vécu ensemble, nous avons à peine parlé depuis, sauf pour nous battre. Honnêtement, elle me manque beaucoup.

« Non, tu aurais dû savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour dès que tu étais venu dans ma chambre. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu pensais. »

Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais pensé que les choses iraient aussi loin...

« Et maintenant » poursuit-elle, « penses-tu vraiment que je vais redevenir amie avec toi alors que tu sors avec elle ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi ou elle » dis-je. « Je vous apprécie toutes les deux énormément, et vraiment, vraiment tu me manques, Bella. »

Elle me fusille du regard. « Oh, non. Non, ne fais pas cela » dit-elle. « Je ne vais pas être amie avec Alice. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis. Et elle ne veut pas de moi comme une amie non plus, je t'assure. »

« Alice est une gentille... »

« Oui, je sais que c'est un putain d'ange ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais elle a toujours été jalouse, et tu le sais Frank. »

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier.

« Très bien » dis-je. « Je ne peux rien dire ni faire pour Alice. Mais tu me manques, Bella. Et avec toutes les choses que tu as faites... Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Oh, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce jour viendrait » dit-elle ironiquement. Ensuite de fausses larmes glissent sur son visage, et elle dit : « Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu commences à te soucier de ses amis les Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que ce petit garçon et les autres avant lui... c'était juste un début. »

« S'il te plaît ne... »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon. Le jeune homme a dit « s'il te plaît. » »

« Je vais devoir aller voir Dumbledore, tu le sais » je dis.

« Vas-y alors. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'irai le voir. Nous avons un directeur d'école exemplaire, tu ne trouves pas ? » répond-elle.

« Bella... »

« Oui, Frank ? »

Je soupire, frustrée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Que faut-il pour que tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Rien » dit-elle. « Rien de ce que tu es prêt à me donner, tout du moins. Alors dénonce-moi si tu veux. Obtiens mon expulsion. Même si ça te rend heureux, je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

Elle fulmine en passant devant moi et part en direction de Poudlard.

« Et si je romps avec Alice ? » je lui demande.

« Ça vous regarde tous les deux. Je ne m'en soucie plus. »

Je me retourne et la regarde s'éloigner. « Tu mens Bella. Tu t'en soucies réellement. »

Elle fait volte face, et le regard sur son visage fait battre mon thorax douloureusement. « Ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que je pourrais être humaine et avoir des sentiments » dit-elle cinglante.

« Ne dis pas cela. »

« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, en faisant un pas vers moi. « J'ai entendu ce que toi et tes amis disiez de moi quand tu croyais que je n'écoutais pas. »

« Si tu n'étais pas... »

Ses yeux scintillent malicieusement. « Frank, tu ne veux pas finir cette phrase. »

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas une victime innocente, ici. »

« Raison de plus pour toi de me tourner le dos, pas vrai ? »

Après cela, elle tourne les talons et continue sa route. Je la regarde se déplacer de plus en plus loin de moi avant qu'elle ne prenne un virage et qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

Je souhaiterais ne jamais avoir été sur ce chemin. Si seulement les choses étaient différentes.

Si seulement tout était différent.

.

**Pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre à tous vos messages, je préferai vous poster ces deux chapitres! Mais c'est promis j'y répondrai au chapitre 71! Merci beaucoup en tout cas...**

**A tout de suite pour la suite!**

**;)**


	71. Chapitre 70

**Chapitre 70**

« Mon père veut que je prenne la marque. »

« Quelle marque ? »

« La Marque des Ténèbres. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « J'ai entendu parler de cela. Un certain Mage Noir qui prétend conquérir le monde, c'est ça ? Quel est son nom déjà ? »

« Voldemort. »

« Oui c'est ça, c'est lui » dis-je. « Oh allez Bella. Tu ne peux pas prendre cela au sérieux, franchement. »

« Je n'y crois pas » dit-elle. « Mais mes parents, eux certainement, et ils veulent que j'aille avec lui. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me regarde. « Je suppose que non. Si tu penses que je ne devrais pas... »

« Je penses que tu ne devrais pas. Il est ridicule de t'allier avec un fou comme lui. Quand celui-ci pense pouvoir conquérir le monde, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Elle rit, et je jubile d'entendre le joli son qu'elle produit.

« Jamais » admet-elle.

« Bien. Maintenant, viens ici. »

Je la tire jusqu'à moi pour une étreinte, elle enlace ses bras autour de moi.

Puis elle soupire. « Tu ne te sens pas coupable vis-à-vis d'Alice ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis » je réponds.

« Alors, pourquoi continues-tu à m'inviter ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ? « Pourquoi continues-tu à venir ? » je lui retourne.

« Là, ce n'est pas la question pour le moment. »

« Comment cela ce n'est pas la question ? »

« Parce que tu connais déjà la réponse, bordel ! Tu veux juste me forcer à le dire. Et tu sais quoi, je ne pense pas que je te le dirai, plus jamais. Parce que nous entretenons déjà une relation de merde, et je ne deviendrai pas ton esclave. »

« Ne dis pas ça Bella. »

« A-t-elle la moindre idée de ce qui se passe entre nous ? »

« Elle pense que nous sommes toujours en train de nous battre, comme l'année dernière » dis-je.

Je grimace à la mémoire de cette sixième année. Il était presque physiquement pénible de n'entendre que des insultes de sa part.

« C'est ce qui explique pourquoi elle est gentille avec moi » dit Bella. « J'en ai vraiment marre d'elle est de sa petite vie parfaite. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter d'être auprès d'elle tout le temps. »

« Elle est ma petite amie. Et je l'aime. »

Elle se moque et me repousse. « Oui, tout comme tu m'aimes. Dis-moi Frank, l'as-tu déjà aimé comme tu m'aimes ? »

Je ne peux que la regarder. Certes, elle sait que je n'ai pas encore... qu'elle est la seule fille avec qui j'ai été, la seule que j'aime de cette façon, la seule avec qui j'ai partagé beaucoup plus. Alice et moi nous nous embrassons à peine !

« Frank, tu es un fils de pute au cœur sec, tu sais ça ? »

Elle se relève et commence à s'habiller, clairement, elle a mal compris mon silence.

« Bella, ne pars pas. »

« Tu sais, je pensais que ça m'irait d'être seulement un putain de plan cul pour toi, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas mentir lorsque de suis dans tes bras, ni t'entendre dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bella, tu sais que je t'aime plus encore. »

Ses yeux sont soudainement remplis d'une tristesse inhabituelle. « Non. Non, Frank, tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Et puis elle part de nouveau.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

« Alice ? Alice, chérie ? »

Je marche dans la chambre sombre et entends une voix inattendue, mais très familière.

« Bonjour, Frank. »

Je m'immobilise. Je n'ai pas entendu cette voix depuis l'obtention de notre diplôme à Poudlard il y a trois ans.

« Bella... bonjour » dis-je.

Les lumières s'allument, et mon regard se pose sur elle, juché au pied du lit que je partage avec Alice. Bella est toujours à couper le souffle, même si elle semble encore plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'était avant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir » dit-elle.

« Je... où est Alice ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Frank. Ta fiancée... »

Oh, alors elle a déjà entendu parler de nos fiançailles.

«... va retrouver son chemin de retour lorsque le charme de Confusion sera dissipé. »

« Merde, Bella, où est-elle ? »

« Détends-toi. Si je voulais la tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Cette chambre serait trempée de son sang, et je serais parti depuis longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » je lui demande avec prudence.

« Et bien, je suis ici pour te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Et j'ai un cadeau de mariage pour toi. »

« Mariage... C'est trop tôt. Bella, je ne... »

« Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. »

Je braque ma baguette droit sur elle, et envoie son dos contre la tête de lit. « Je ne suis plus le même incompétent, plus du tout le même Frank Londubat que j'étais à l'école, Bella. Tu ne peux plus me marcher sur les pieds et me dire ce que je dois faire. »

« Ai-je été un jour celle qui t'as poussé à bout, t'ai-je obligé à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaitais pas ? »

Sa voix est plus douce que ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle me prend au dépourvu. Je la regarde intensément.

« Eh bien ? » intervient-elle.

« Non » j'avoue en baissant ma baguette.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te menacer. Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose » dit-elle.

« Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Bella pointe sa baguette sur moi.

« J'aurais pu te blesser, et je ne l'ai pas fait » je lui rappelle prudemment.

Elle sourit. « Je sais. Tu as toujours été un garçon très doux, Frank. »

Puis elle fait bouger son poignet, et je ressens une douleur brûlante dans ma poitrine. La brûlure s'intensifie, et je crie. Je tente de la désarmer, mais elle bloque mon sort et arrive à se lever.

La douleur cesse, mais ma poitrine me pique encore un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Oh, je viens de te montrer un petit bout de mon nouvel art » dit-elle avec désinvolture. « Tu vois, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup travaillé, et je trouve que le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. »

Elle tire vers le haut sa manche pour me montrer la Marque des Ténèbres, celle qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne prendrait jamais.

« Tu es une Mangemort ? C'est ridicule. Ils... »

« Oh, tu peux la mépriser autant que tu veux maintenant. Mais retiens bien mes paroles. La Marque des Ténèbres viendra à être crainte par chaque homme, femme et enfant. D'abord en Grande-Bretagne, puis dans le monde entier. »

Je secoue la tête tristement. « Bella... qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

« Eh bien, il est temps pour moi de te laisser. Je ne voudrais pas que cette chère Alice tombe sur toi et ton ancienne maîtresse la nuit de tes fiançailles » dit-elle.

Ma poitrine me brûle à nouveau, et je mets une main sur l'endroit qui me blesse. « Qu'as-tu fait » je siffle.

Je déboutonne le haut de ma chemise et regarde mon torse pour voir qu'un mot a été incrusté,_ « Bella » _marqué à jamais sur ma peau, directement au-dessus de mon cœur.

« C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en marchant vers moi. « À chaque fois que tu ressentiras cette brûlure, cela signifiera que je pense à toi... et que je serais certainement d'une humeur particulièrement meurtrière. »

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Bella sourit. « Oups ! C'est l'heure de partir. C'était vraiment très agréable de te voir mon amour. »

Elle s'approche jusqu'à caresser ma joue deux fois. Puis, avant que je puisse me remettre du choc, elle tourne sur elle et transplane.

« Frank ? » dit Alice lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce.

Je me retourne sans un mot et regarde le sourire sur le visage d'Alice se fane instantanément. Elle fait un pas lent vers moi et passe ses doigts sur le nouveau tatouage incrusté sur mon torse, rougeoyant de cette brûlure.

« Cette... pouffiasse » dit-elle en s'approchant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je veux plus que tout être en accord avec Alice, blâmer Bella et me contenter de l'insulter de tous les noms.

Mais ces trois années m'ont donné le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et je sais que ce ne serait pas juste envers Bella. Je ne devrais pas avoir honte d'elle. Je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie en septième année, c'était la meilleure année et la pire de ma vie.

Je l'ai eue.

J'ai eu tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, et je l'ai jeté tout de suite après, par crainte de ce que mes amis diraient. Bella a peut-être fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, mais je ne suis pas libre de ma culpabilité.

Mes sentiments étaient si forts pour elle, je pensais que mes sentiments ne changeraient jamais, qu'ils seraient toujours présents. Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière, et je lui dirais dès le début que nous devrions être que des amis. Je m'empêcherai de l'embrasser pour la première fois en cinquième année.

Ou peut-être que je choisirais de ne pas être amis avec elle après tout, peut-être qu'elle aurait été mieux sans moi dans sa vie. Peut-être que j'aurais dû laisser Alice m'emmener ce jour-là dans le Poudlard Express...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

« Je ne vous crois pas. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui. »

À qui cette voix appartient-elle ? Celle-ci me semble étrangement familière.

« Bien sûr, tu ne me crois pas. Tu serais un imbécile si tu l'avais fait. »

C'est Mulciber. Le sac sur ma tête m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit, mais je reconnais sa voix qui sonne un peu plus graveleuse que je me souvenais, mais c'est quand même incomparable pour moi.

Ensuite, le sac est arraché de ma tête, et mes yeux tombent sur un jeune homme, debout à quelques mètres de moi. Un regard choqué est sur son visage, et je commence à trouver qu'il me semble familier. Il ressemble à... à Alice. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Neville ? » je demande.

« P-Papa. Est-ce que... »

« Tout ce que nous attendons de toi, c'est ta coopération » interrompt Mulciber.

« Neville, ne le fais pas ! » dis-je tout de suite. « Ta mère et moi ne te le pardonneront jamais si tu... »

Mulciber pointe sa baguette sur moi, et ma voix se coupe. L'enfoiré !

Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, il était si jeune lorsqu'Alice et moi avons été éloignés de lui, mais il a l'air si cultivé. Je prie pour qu'il soit comme nous, qu'il se révolte pour la justice, peu importe les conséquences.

« Donc, tu vois mon garçon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peux faire revenir tes parents » dit Mulciber.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui ferait semblant d'être mon père. »

Bon garçon. Maintenant va-t-en. S'il te plaît, pars.

« Très bien alors, toi et ton père vous devez bien avoir quelques souvenirs partagés que personne d'autre ne connaît. Demande-lui quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

Je suis déchiré. Je veux plus que tout être réuni avec mon fils, mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide pour moi. Je ne me souviens de rien lors de ma période de folie. Ce n'est pas plus mal à vrai dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait laisser Voldemort me lancer ce maudit sort. Vas-y Neville, tu es plus fort que cela.

Il se déplace avec hésitation vers moi.

« Les derniers... » commence-t-il, mais sa voix se brise et il avale sa salive difficilement. Puis, se ressaisissant, il regarde de nouveau vers moi, une détermination ardente scintille dans ses yeux. « Les derniers mots que tu m'as dit, quels étaient-ils ? »

Mulciber me vise de sa baguette, sans doute pour lever le sortilège de silence. Je me racle la gorge. Oui, ma voix est de retour. Mais dois-je lui répondre ?

« Papa... s'il te plaît. Si c'est vraiment toi, s'il te plaît réponds-moi » marmonne mon fils.

Mon cœur se ramollit immédiatement. Toutes ces années doivent avoir été un tel tourment pour lui. Je me souviens de chacun des mots que j'avais prononcés. J'ai comme l'impression de les avoir dits pas plus tard qu'hier.

Je rencontre ses yeux, sans faille, et commence à réciter à voix basse. « Sois un bon garçon, et écoute bien ta grand mère, d'accord Neville ? Maman et papa seront bientôt de retour. » Ma voix se brise sur les deux derniers mots, et ma gorge se contracte.

Ses yeux sont étincelants. « C'est bien mon père » murmure-t-il après quelques secondes.

Je secoue la tête vers lui. « Ne fais pas ça, Neville » dis-je. « Tu as promis d'être bon, tu te rappelles ? »

« Mais tu avais promis de revenir » répond-il, en laissant échapper des larmes.

J'essaie de parler, mais ma voix a de nouveau disparu, et je fusille Mulciber.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demande le Mangemort.

« Si je le fais, il fera de même avec ma mère ? »

« Oh non, cette faveur tient pour ton père, après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a redonné un esprit sain sans rien te demander en contrepartie. Si tu ne fais pas comme nous te le disons, nous pouvons tout aussi bien le torturer pour le rendre fou de nouveau. »

Je frémis involontairement à cette possibilité. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce temps que j'ai passé sans ma santé mentale, mais je me souviens très clairement les deux premières heures où j'ai dû subir cette torture. Je n'ai pas supplié, mais j'ai silencieusement prié pour que la mort vienne me chercher.

Pourtant, je secoue la tête vers Neville. Je peux supporter cela une seconde fois si ça signifie que Neville reste à l'écart des Mangemorts.

Puis il prononce quatre mots qui me glacent jusqu'aux os.

« Je vais le faire. »

Non !

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, Neville, mais celles-ci étaient peut-être les pires. En fin de compte, Bella a choisi de te séparer de ta mère et de moi. Je voudrais avoir fait d'autres choix. Peut-être que le résultat aurait été différent. Meilleur. __Bien que ta situation soit différente, je ne veux pas te voir plein de regrets. Je suis fier de voir que tu es devenu si fort et si grand. Mais ta mère et moi préférons perdre l'esprit de nouveau que te voir servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. __S'il te plaît ne fais pas quelque chose que tu puisses regretter. __Te retourner contre l'Ordre sera comme nous tourner le dos, et à tout ce que nous représentons. Et nous ne te pardonnerons pas cela. Je suis sûr que je peux parler au nom de ta mère. __Nous t'aimons plus que tout Neville. __Jeune Malefoy... si vous regardez cela, s'il vous plaît fournissez-le à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait faire revenir à lui mon fils. Je suppose que, si vous êtes le premier à regarder ce message, vous savez pourquoi je veux que Neville le voie à son tour. __Vous avez toute ma gratitude. _

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**Author's Note : Oui, le dernier paragraphe est un peu étrange, je sais. La Pensine de fortune permet au spectateur de découvrir les souvenirs, comme une utilisation normale, mais Frank a ajouté un message pour le spectateur à la fin, de sorte que Drago puisse entendre la voix de Frank dans sa tête. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je l'ai imaginé.**

**Note de Nivita: Et voilà, vous savez tout! Ou presque! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite tant attendu! Merci infiniment pour tous vos messages, je n'ai jamais traduit aussi vite! ;) **

**See you soon, Kissssss**


	72. Chapitre 71 H

**Bonsoir, un petit chapitre pour vous! Et oui il y a du foot à la télé, il faut bien que je m'occupe! :)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 71**

Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon livre.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que nous sommes assis, mais pas un seul d'entre nous n'a dit un mot. Ron jette des regards de façon constante à Blaise, qui agit comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Pendant ce temps, Harry a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis il commence à parler. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi perdu dans ses pensées que cela.

« J'ai confiance en toi Blaise, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser seul dans cette pièce » dit-il. « Que faire s'il transplane et va chercher des Mangemorts pour les amener ici pour nous tuer ? »

« Et bien nous foutrons le camp d'ici » dit simplement Blaise.

« S'il met en place un sortilège anti-transplanage autour de cette maison, nous serons coincés » souligne Ron toujours en le fusillant du regard.

« Tu as vu dans quel état il est arrivé ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Blaise. « C'est évident qu'il n'est plus vraiment bien vu de leur côté. Et il l'a dit lui-même... »

« Mais Voldemort est impitoyable. Je doute qu'il s'inquiète de blesser presque à mort Malefoy juste pour son plaisir et pour nous faire croire à ses actes, il s'en fout » dit Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que Malefoy puisse nous faire du mal » dis-je. « Si cela avait été dans ses intentions, dans un premier temps il ne nous aurait jamais aidé, et il n'aurait pas pris la peine de nous sauver d'une mort certaine Blaise et moi. En plus de cela, il aurait très bien pu livrer Lupin à Voldemort lorsqu'il s'est présenté à l'impasse du Tisseur au lieu de nous le remettre. »

Blaise hoche la tête. « Exactement. »

Ron déplace enfin son regard, passant de Blaise pour me regarder avec une expression sur le visage signifiant clairement qu'il pense que je suis en train de le trahir.

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui veut sortir de ma bouche. Il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je me sente coupable d'avoir laissé parler mon cœur.

Puis je remarque que Blaise est en train de fixer de près Ron. Mais avant que je puisse commenter cela, Ron parle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Zabini ? » grogne-t-il en serrant les dents.

Blaise hausse les épaules, un sourire sur son visage. « Pas grand-chose. »

Ron le fusille du regard à nouveau, mais ne dit rien.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il ait besoin de rester là-dedans ? » demande Harry.

Je me demande s'il a entendu ou remarqué le bref échange entre Blaise et Ron, il semble très distrait par le fait que Drago soit laissé seul dans sa chambre.

« Je veux vraiment savoir qui est le traître » ajoute-t-il.

« Nous le voulons tous Harry » dit Blaise.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'être seul dans sa chambre s'il n'a pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal » dit Ron.

« Drago a probablement certains éléments de preuve qu'il a besoin d'analyser et il ne veut pas de nous dans sa chambre pour le distraire. »

« Mais nous pourrions l'aider » dis-je.

« Depuis quand Malefoy apprécie-t-il l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre Hermione ? » souligne Harry.

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort » je le concède.

Je jette un regard à Ron et je remarque qu'il a l'air un peu maussade. J'aimerais qu'il se sente mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre. Je tends la main et lui prends la sienne.

« Peut-être que nous devrions vérifier si tout va bien » dit Harry.

« Je vais le faire » se propose Blaise. « Il sera certainement de meilleure humeur si j'y vais moi-même et seul. »

Il se déplace vers la porte et lui donne une légère poussée, mais la porte ne bouge pas. Il fronce les sourcils. « Je pense qu'il l'a scellé de l'intérieur » observe-t-il.

Puis on entend la voix de Naree de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Maître ne veut pas que vous veniez jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. »

« Naree ? » interroge Blaise.

« Naree est là, oui » répond-il.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Drago là-dedans ? »

« Naree ne peux pas le dire. Ce sont les ordres du maître. »

« Sais-tu combien de temps ça va prendre ? » demande Blaise.

« Naree ne sait pas. »

« S'il te plaît Narree, peux-tu nous le dire ? » je lui demande.

« Non, Miss Granger. Naree ne doit rien dire, peu importe qui le demande. »

Ron fronce les sourcils. « Et là cela ne semble pas suspect... »

Blaise se retourne pour nous faire face, je suis surprise par la fureur écrite sur son visage.

« Peux-tu arrêter avec ta putain de paranoïa pendant cinq minutes ? Je suis lassé et fatigué par toi Weasley et par tes soupçons. Drago a été honnête avec nous, il ne nous a pas fait un mauvais coup depuis qu'il a manifesté son envie de changer de camp. Poudlard est de nouveau nôtre et c'est grâce à lui quoi que tu en dises. Nous avons sauvé Nottingham parce qu'il nous a donné les informations requises. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement mettre tes putains de préjugés de côté ? »

C'est calme pendant presque une minute entière.

Blaise perd rarement son sang-froid, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, les traits meurtriers. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si cette colère a un peu à voir avec ma relation avec Ron. Après tout, Blaise n'était plus vraiment lui-même depuis qu'il nous a vus nous embrasser.

Ron a l'air furieux. Il serre extrêmement fort ma main, et ses lèvres se contractent comme s'il avait envie de riposter une réponse, mais il se retient.

« Blaise... est-ce que ça va ? » demande enfin Harry.

« Ouais, je vais bien » crache Blaise tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Ron.

Puis la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvre.

« Venez, vous pouvez entrer maintenant » dit Naree en s'éloignant de la porte.

Blaise entre dans la chambre sans dire un mot.

« Entrons » dit Harry, en donnant à Ron une légère pression sur l'épaule.

Nous avons tous un pied dans la chambre de Drago. Il est assis, adossé à sa tête de lit.

« Sais-tu qui c'est ? » demande Harry.

Drago hoche la tête. « Je le comprends. S'il ne m'avait pas démasqué, je me serais senti coupable de le dénoncer. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi... »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre aux questions » interrompt rapidement Drago. « Je vais vous dire ce que vous devez savoir, et vous pourrez alors décider quoi faire à ce sujet. Et je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous quittiez tous ma maison pour une journée au minimum. Je veux être seul. »

Harry ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Blaise tend la main pour le faire taire.

« Nous allons partir » dit Blaise d'une voix légèrement plus douce que d'habitude. « Dis-nous ce que tu as découvert. »

« Neville Londubat. »

Je suffoque. À côté de moi, Ron secoue la tête.

« Impossible » dit immédiatement Harry.

Blaise hoche seulement la tête. « Explique-toi. »

« Voldemort a appris toute sorte de magie, il essaie d'en inventer des nouvelles pour se rendre encore plus puissant. Sa dernière expérience, qui a réussi, pour autant que je puisse le dire, a été la restauration de la santé mentale à ceux qui l'ont perdue. »

Blaise soupire, et je peux voir qu'il comprend ce que Drago est en train de dire.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec... oh. Les parents de Neville...

« Laisse-moi deviner. Il l'a testée sur les Londubat » dit Harry un peu déçu.

« J'ai parlé avec un Franck Londubat complètement lucide ce matin. »

« Comment sais-tu... » commence Ron.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre aux questions » lui coupe la parole Drago. « Neville Londubat vous a trahi parce qu'il voulait être réuni avec ses parents, ses parents sains d'esprit. Je pense qu'il m'a balancé en échange de la libération de Lupin. Les deux événements se sont produits trop rapprochés pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Je vous suggère de profiter de cet avantage, plutôt que de l'enfermer ou le tuer. »

« Nous ne l'aurions pas tué » dit Harry. « C'est ce qui nous rend si différent de... »

« De qui ? » interrompt Drago. Puis il dit en riant. « De moi ? »

Harry secoue la tête. « Je voulais dire Voldemort. »

« Je ne te crois pas » dit Ron. « Comment peux-tu savoir que Neville... »

« Je pense que nous nous sommes rendus compte que Drago est, ou plutôt était, un Mangemort relativement haut placé. Pourquoi ne pas juste lui faire confiance, pour une fois ? » dit Blaise avec agacement. « Il était au courant qu'il y avait un nouvel Horcrux. Je suis sûr qu'il est en mesure de nous dire qui est le traître. »

Après une courte pause, Drago recommence à parler, « C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Si vous ne prévoyez pas de rester à Poudlard, je vous conseille de ne pas aller à l'impasse du Tisseur, parce que c'est le premier endroit où ils iront me chercher. J'ai été qualifié de traître, et Voldemort ne supporte pas d'être pris pour un abruti et trahi. »

Je me souviens avoir entendu qu'il ne restait plus rien ni de l'âme ni du corps d'Olivier Dubois lorsque Voldemort en avait eu fini avec lui. Rien que d'y penser, cela me fait frémir.

Blaise s'avance et serre une fois l'épaule de Drago. Il ne dit pas un mot avant de transplaner. Mais au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrent, je sens que quelque chose a été échangé entre eux. Je voudrais avoir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un.

« Merci, Malefoy » dit Harry.

« Ne me remercie pas. Tue cette face de Serpent, et nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'accord ? » répond Drago.

Je n'entends pas la réponse de Harry parce que Ron a saisi mon bras, et je suis aspirée dans cette sensation inconfortable qu'est le transplanage.

Nous arrivons juste à l'extérieur des frontières et nous nous dépêchons de traverser le terrain pour être en sécurité. Blaise nous attend déjà un peu plus loin. Harry arrive quelques instants plus tard, et nous nous dirigeons vers le château, ensemble.

Deux silhouettes apparaissent en haut des marche, ils se dirigent vers nous, baguettes levées, il est difficile de les identifier parce qu'il commence à faire sombre. Lorsqu'ils sont plus proches de nous, je les reconnais, ce sont Colin et Hannah. Enfin, quand ils entendent nos quatre réponses à leurs questions pour être sûrs de notre identité, ils font quelques pas de plus pour nous rejoindre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Tous ? » demande Colin.

« Nous avons besoin de voir McGonagall. Et Shacklebolt, s'il est ici » répond Harry.

« Je suis presque certaine qu'il n'est pas encore revenu, mais McGonagall est ici » nous informe Hannah.

« C'est déjà ça » dit Blaise.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée, Colin et Hannah se retournent, sans doute pour continuer à garder un œil sur les frontières.

Ginny apparaît alors que nous entrons dans le hall d'entrée, et quand elle voit Harry, elle court et jette ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Ginny, mais nous sommes un peu pressés pour le moment » dit Harry.

Elle nous suit dans les escaliers. « Êtes-vous ici pour voir Lupin ? » demande-t-elle. « Madame Pomfresh ne veut pour le moment laisser entrer personne, sauf Tonks. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici » dit Harry.

Nous allons dans la direction du bureau de McGonagall, et Ginny continue de nous suivre. Nous passons devant de nombreuses salles remplies d'anciens étudiants, et je me demande depuis quand ils sont arrivés.

« Combien de personnes sont ici maintenant, Ginny ? » je lui demande.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ils viennent ici pour se cacher » répond Ginny. « À l'extérieur, beaucoup savent que nous avons repris Poudlard, donc les sorciers qui sont dans la clandestinité viennent se réfugier ici à présent. »

Blaise hoche la tête. « La force du nombre. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Comment va George ? » demande Ron.

« Il est... il fait en sorte que ça aille bien » dit Ginny. « Nous sommes des Weasley après tout. Nous pouvons faire face à tout. »

Je me souviens alors qu'Alicia a été mordue et me demande s'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour aider...

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

**J'ai hâte d'être au prochain chapitre! ;)  
><strong>

**Bizzz****  
><strong>


	73. Chapitre 72 H

**Bonsoir, pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, alors je profite de cette soirée en célibataire pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages. 600 Reviews, c'est un truc de malade! Promis les réponses seront au prochain chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 72**

Lorsque nous entrons dans le bureau de McGonagall, elle lève les yeux vers nous, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui est suffisamment urgent pour que chacun d'entre vous soit ici ? » demande-t-elle.

« Nous savons qui nous a trahis » dit Harry.

« Qui ? »

Harry soupire. « C'était Neville. »

Ginny semble choquée, et le visage de McGonagall montre plus de surprise que je n'en ai jamais vu.

« Nous devrions le laisser s'expliquer » dis-je, je ne pense pas que ce serait juste pour nous de tenter d'expliquer ses motivations. « Harry, peux-tu le trouver avec la Carte du Maraudeur ? »

Harry sort la carte, et nous localisons Neville dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Je peux y aller » se porte volontaire Ginny.

« Ne lui dites pas de quoi il s'agit » l'avertit McGonagall.

« Je ne lui dirai rien » dit Ginny avant de quitter la salle.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » nous demande McGonagall.

« Drago nous l'a dit » répond Blaise.

« A-t-il des preuves ? »

« Il ne nous a pas laissé les voir » dit Ron.

McGonagall plisse les yeux. « Mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il dit la vérité alors ? Comment lui faire confiance ? »

« Il ne nous a pas encore fait défaut » répond Blaise.

« Je suppose que ce serait prudent de parler avec M. Londubat de toute façon, pour éliminer tout soupçon. Où est M. Malefoy, maintenant ? »

« Il se repose dans sa maison, il est blessé » dit Harry. « Il a dit que Neville ou le traître, si ce n'est pas Neville, l'a dénoncé. »

McGonagall fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il va bien, alors ? »

Blaise hoche la tête. « Il ira bien. »

Après un bref silence, Harry demande, « Comment va Lupin ? »

« Pom-Pom ne veut toujours pas qu'on l'interroge, mais Tonks est restée avec lui » dit McGonagall. « Il se sent beaucoup mieux, mais il a encore quelques lacunes, pas toujours lucide. »

Le visage de Harry est défait. « Je tiens à le voir. »

« Peut-être après que nous ayons parlé avec M. Londubat, vous pourrez voir avec Pom-Pom. »

Blaise hoche la tête. « Drago dit que Lupin a pu être libéré sur la demande de Londubat, en échange de l'identité de Drago. »

McGonagall presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « C'est une décision difficile à prendre. Je doute qu'il ait demandé uniquement la libération de Remus, cependant. Je suis tout à fait certaine que si le traître est vraiment M. Londubat, il demanderait aussi la libération de M. Jordan et Miss Spinnet. »

« Je doute que les Mangemorts lui aient donné beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour la négociation » dis-je.

« Certes » concède Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville et Ginny entrent. Neville nous regarde tous, surpris.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous revenus ? » demande-t-il. « Êtes-vous venu voir Lupin ? »

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici, Londubat » dit Blaise.

Neville regarde chacun de nos visages et semble comprendre. Durant un instant, on dirait qu'il va tenter de se défendre, mais cela disparaît quelques secondes après de son visage, et la tristesse s'installe sur ses traits. Je me rends compte que cette expression est la même que celle qu'il avait eu le jour où il était venu me voir pour me poser des questions sur sa grand-mère.

« Alors, c'est vrai » dit McGonagall, déçue.

« Oui » dit Neville. « Je supposais que Malefoy dirait quelque chose, mais comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? »

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. J'ai fait confiance à Drago quand il l'a dit, mais c'est quand même différent d'entendre Neville admettre que c'est vraiment lui le traître.

« Il savait que c'était toi » dit Harry. « Il est le seul aussi à savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

« Je voudrais l'entendre de M. Londubat lui-même » dit McGonagall.

Il soupire. « Où dois-je commencer ? »

« Par le commencement, peut-être. »

Après une courte pause au cours de laquelle Neville rassemble ses pensées, il commence à parler.

« C'est arrivé lorsque j'étais à la recherche de Seamus. »

Chacun d'entre nous se sent un peu mal à l'aise à l'évocation de Seamus. Il avait été pénible pour moi de confirmer à tout le monde qu'il avait vraiment été tué. Je me souviens, Neville était encore à sa recherche lorsque je suis revenue avec ces nouvelles...

« Je courais après un Mangemort à Hellifield. Nous nous sommes battus en duel, et après peut-être une minute, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'essayait même pas de me battre, qu'il n'y mettait pas toute sa force alors que son but était de me retrouver. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, alors j'ai continué le combat. Mais il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demande Ron.

« Mulciber » répond Neville. « Je ne l'ai pas cru au premier abord. Puis il... il a dit qu'il avait mon père avec lui. »

McGonagall nous jette un coup d'œil, mais nous ne montrent aucun signe comme quoi Neville serait en train de mentir, cela semble conforme à ce que nous a dit Drago.

Neville poursuit, « Il a dit que Voldemort pourrait restaurer sa santé mentale, que mes parents pourraient reprendre une vie normale. »

« Impossible... » dit McGonagall.

« Mon père... Je lui ai parlé ce soir-là » dit Neville.

Nous le dévisageons tous.

« Es-tu certain que c'était réellement... » commence à demander Blaise.

« Il était au courant de quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait, à part ma mère et ma grand mère » répond Neville.

« Cela m'inquiète, la façon dont Voldemort semble devenir de plus en plus puissant. Je ne peux pas imaginer sur quel type de magie noire il peut encore travailler, des choses si surnaturelles » dit McGonagall.

Un lourd silence suit ses paroles.

Est-ce que Voldemort a vraiment les moyens de causer des douleurs vraiment atroces pour ensuite lancer le contre-sort de guérison ? Je trouve cela difficile à croire.

Puis McGonagall demande, « Qu'est-ce que Mulciber vous a demandé ? »

« Il voulait me faire livrer et quitter le square Grimmaurd. »

Je regarde Blaise et remarque qu'il fixe Ron et Neville, chacun leur tour.

« J'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas » poursuit Neville. « Puis il a dit que je pourrais choisir entre laisser partir Ding ou quitter moi-même l'Ordre. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais il a menacé de torturer mon père pour le rendre de nouveau fou. Donc, je... je... »

« Tu l'as laissé partir ? » demande Harry en fixant d'un regard dur Neville.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit Neville. « J'ai lancé un sort de Confusion à Ron et j'ai aidé Ding à s'échapper. »

Ron a l'air furieux. « Neville, as-tu une idée de ce qu'a fait ma mère lorsqu'elle a cru que c'était de ma faute s'il s'était échappé ? »

McGonagall est en colère aussi, ses yeux sont dangereusement plissés. Mais lorsqu'elle parle, sa voix est calme. « Gardez votre calme, M. Weasley. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air bouleversé après la réunion » dit Blaise. « Ce n'était pas vraiment les douze personnes qui sont décédées qui te préoccupaient. C'était parce que c'était de ta faute, c'était ta trahison. »

Neville ne trouve rien pour contredire cette affirmation. Je me souviens de la façon dont il semblait tellement déprimé, je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était parce que la guerre avait finalement pris le dessus sur lui. Jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il aurait pu se sentir coupable parce que c'était vraiment de sa faute que ces douze personnes avaient été tuées...

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? » demande McGonagall.

« Il y a deux nuits, lorsque je patrouillais à trois heures du matin. Il était juste à l'extérieur de la limite des protections. Il voulait que je les aide à reprendre Poudlard, mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne suis qu'une simple personne, et je ne suis pas celui qui contrôle l'ensemble de nos défenses. De plus, je ne peux pas ouvrir la barrière. »

« Heureusement par Merlin que tu ne le peux pas » dit Ron. « Sinon, ce lieu serait rempli de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ne t'avons pas particulièrement disputé lorsque nous t'avons soupçonné. »

« Mais c'est différent. Neville a déjà admis... »

« Je ne sais pas quel genre d'éducation tu as eu, mais en tant que Sang Pur, tu dois comprendre ce que Londubat a fait » dit Blaise. « Il a fait ce qu'un fils doit faire. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on t'avait donné le choix entre trahir l'Ordre ou condamner tes parents à la folie par la torture ? »

« Ça... C'est... complètement différent. »

« Pouvons-nous passer à autre chose ? » dit Harry. « Tu as dénoncé Malefoy. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Mulciber a dit que Voldemort pouvait aussi ramener à la raison ma mère » dit Neville. « Mais j'ai dit que le nom de l'espion valait beaucoup plus que cela. Je voulais en retour Lupin, Lee et Alicia. »

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de négocier ? » je lui demande.

« Je suppose que je me sentais en sécurité parce qu'il ne pouvait pas traverser la frontière » répond-il. « Il a dit qu'il me donnerait Lupin, mais pas Lee ou Alicia. »

« As-tu vu ta mère ? » demande Harry.

Neville secoue la tête. « Non. »

« Quand avez-vous dit à Mulciber à propos de M. Malefoy ? » demande McGonagall.

« Après que Lupin soit arrivé ici, c'était l'accord. »

« Le timing est à peu près juste » note Blaise.

« Malefoy est arrivé chez lui très peu de temps après que je sois arrivé. »

« Pensez-vous que M. Malefoy ait donné quoi que ce soit sur l'Ordre qui aurait pu convaincre les Mangemorts de le libérer ? » nous demande McGonagall. « Je doute qu'il ait pu transplaner s'il était soupçonné d'être le traître. »

Blaise secoue la tête. « Il s'est échappé. »

Harry se tourne vers Blaise. « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Cela semble très peu probable. »

« Disons simplement que je connais Drago mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je sais de quel côté il est vraiment, même si aucun d'entre vous n'y croit. »

Blaise semble être particulièrement protecteur envers Drago aujourd'hui. Pourquoi cela ? Sait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

« Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet monsieur Zabini » dit McGonagall. « M. Londubat, quand verrez-vous vos parents à nouveau ? Est-ce une part de l'arrangement ? »

« Il a dit qu'il amènerait ma mère ce soir » répond Neville.

« Nous devrions essayer de le piéger, alors » dit Harry. « Où est prévu votre rendez-vous ? »

Neville remue la tête de gauche à droite. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais vraiment dit où ni quand il se présentera à moi. »

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne t'apportera pas ta mère » dit Blaise.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que Drago s'est enfui. Mulciber va avoir besoin de quelque chose à montrer à Voldemort. Je suis prêt à parier que sa prochaine mission sera de te contraindre à abandonner, ou à découvrir puis abandonner, la localisation de Drago. »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste une option » dit sombrement Neville.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas » dit Ron.

Harry lui lance un coup d'œil d'avertissement, mais ses paroles sont dirigées vers Neville. « Si tu vois de nouveau Mulciber, fais comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. »

« Oui » acquiesce McGonagall. « Dites-moi ce qu'il demande, et nous travaillerons ensemble pour le capturer. Je ne peux pas dire que vous avez fait le bon choix en libérant Mondingus, mais Frank et Alice étaient des personnes très chères pour moi. S'ils ne peuvent être secourus, je vous aiderez. Je vais garder un œil très attentif sur vous, Monsieur Londubat. »

Neville se tripote les doigts et regarde vers le sol.

« En fait » continue McGonagall, « j'aimerais beaucoup que vous ne soyez jamais seul. »

Neville lève les yeux. « Je vais devoir être seul pour les patrouilles, si vous voulez que je parle de nouveau avec Mulciber. »

McGonagall hoche la tête. « Oui, je suppose que oui. Très bien, alors. Vous continuerez la même patrouille de nuit, mais je veux que vous soyez accompagné partout où vous allez à toute heure de la journée. »

Elle regarde les garçons ostensiblement.

« Nous pouvons rester » dit Harry. « Ron et moi... »

« Drago ne doit pas rester seul » dit Blaise en interrompant Harry. « Hermione est la meilleure en médicomagie, alors elle devrait probablement y retourner et garder un œil sur lui. »

Je regarde Ron et note que son visage rougit de colère.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Granger ? » demande McGonagall.

« Je peux le faire » dis-je.

« Comme pour veiller sur Londubat, je vais rester avec Harry. Weasley peut partir avec Hermione, s'il le veut » dit Blaise.

Ron jette un œil soupçonneux sur Blaise.

« Ce ne serait pas plus facile si tu y retournes avec Hermione ? » demande Harry à Blaise.

J'appuie cette opinion, je sais que Ron ne voudra pas du tout s'occuper de Drago.

« Je suis plus prudent que Weasley. Ce serait plus sûr si je restais ici pour nous relayer. Londubat a jeté un sort de Confusion une fois sur Weasley assez facilement, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, d'accord ? »

Neville déplace son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, il est mal à l'aise par rapport aux mots de Blaise.

« Très bien » dit McGonagall. « Si aucun d'entre vous n'a d'objections à ces arrangements... »

« Puis-je réellement faire quelque chose pour aider, cette fois ? » demande Ginny.

Elle est restée tellement silencieuse tout au long de la conversation que j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était dans la salle. Je la regarde et vois qu'elle fixe Harry dans l'expectative.

« Continuez vos patrouilles qui sont prévues, Miss Weasley » dit McGonagall. « Si vous voulez être plus impliquée, parlez-en à votre mère. »

Ginny laisse échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Si c'est terminé, vous pouvez partir à présent » dit McGonagall. « M. Londubat, veuillez rester ici, j'aimerais vous parler seul à seul. »

Neville hoche la tête et reste à sa place. Nous autres nous lui passons devant et nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Quand nous arrivons devant la gargouille de pierre, Harry se retourne pour faire face au bureau de la directrice.

« Blaise, peux-tu attendre Neville ? Je dois aller voir Lupin » dit-il.

Blaise hoche la tête. « Pas de problème. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je te retrouve si tu n'es pas revenu alors que Londubat est descendu. »

« Merci. »

Harry se met en marche en direction de l'infirmerie et Ginny se précipite à sa suite.

Blaise regarde vers Ron et moi. « Vous deux, vous devriez probablement y aller. »

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » dis-je. « Malefoy a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que nous... »

« Croyez-moi, tout ira bien » dit Blaise. « Allez-y. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu te porter volontaire pour rester ici Zabini ? » demande Ron à côté de moi.

« Pour exactement la même raison que j'ai donnée il y a un instant. Je ne veux pas que Londubat te maîtrise une nouvelle fois parce que c'est probablement ce qui arrivera » répond nonchalamment Blaise.

« Tout le monde se trompe de temps en temps » dis-je. « Laisse tomber, Blaise. »

Il fixe ses yeux sombres sur moi, et je rencontre son regard sans broncher.

« Allons-y simplement » dit Ron, en me tirant dans le couloir.

Je me détourne pour partir, mais je peux sentir son regard brûlant dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que nous quittions la pièce et que nous tournons à l'angle du couloir. Je suis inquiète de ce qu'il pense. Est-ce qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'intention de nous envoyer tous les deux dans la maison de Drago ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignons les frontières de protections, nous transplanons dans le salon de Drago.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre à coucher et ouvre la porte. Le lit de Drago est vide, mais Naree est couché sur le lit d'appoint.

« Où est Malefoy ? » demande Ron en haussant la voix.

« Je n'en sais rien » dis-je en me déplaçant dans la chambre pour vérifier Naree.

« Je vais jeter un œil dans la cuisine » propose Ron. « Garde un œil sur l'elfe de maison. »

Je marche vers le lit et m'assieds sur le bord.

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes alors. »

.

**En effet, où est Drago ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant :)**

**A dimanche! **

**Bizzzz**


	74. Chapitre 73 D

**J'ai 24h de retard, je sais, alors je ne discute pas longtemps et vous souhaite bonne lecture! J'avais promis de répondre à vos reviews aussi, désolé, les journées sont vraiment trop courtes en ce moment!**

**Ce chapitre reprend là où s'arrête le chapitre 70, lorsque Drago s'extirpe de la Pensine. Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 73**

**.**

Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Après avoir remis le contenu de ma Pensine de fortune dans le flacon, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre.

Tante Bella ne m'a pas menti dans les cachots de Dartmoor, ça au moins c'est certain. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle mentait, mais j'avais encore des doutes sur le fait qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un.

Dans sa jeunesse, elle semblait si différente. Elle est toujours belle comme femme, mais il n'y a rien de tout cela dans sa vie, rien de tout ce bonheur que j'ai vu lors des souvenirs de son Franck, impossible de la reconnaître.

Je me demande si le tatouage est toujours sur son torse, connaissant tante Bella, elle a dû trouver un moyen de le rendre indélébile, pour lui rappeler leur passé commun.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Tante Bella ait pu commencer une relation avec quelqu'un qui manifestement n'avait pas l'intention de la prendre au sérieux.

Mais j'ai aussi fait des choses idiotes, et Granger est de nouveau avec... avec cette putain de belette de...

Nous sommes beaucoup plus semblables que je ne le pensais, ma tante et moi.

Je ferme les yeux.

L'image d'une jeune fille se dessine dans mon esprit. Je peux l'entendre, me suppliant en Russe, presque inintelligible en raison de ses lourds sanglots, elle me demande d'épargner sa vie.

Je n'ai pas bronché, je n'ai même pas cligné des yeux, même lorsque je l'ai amenée au bord de la folie.

À la fin, quand elle approche de la mort, elle se met à rire. Et je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'elle sait que toute la douleur que je lui inflige sera doublement plus dure à supporter pour moi.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, incapable de regarder ce visage riant de plus en plus fort.

C'est tellement plus facile lorsque je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai pas à ressentir cet immense remords pour ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai pas à revivre mes crimes, encore et encore.

Je comprends parfaitement maintenant combien il est facile de perdre toute humanité.

Je veux être insensible.

Je ne veux plus ressentir quoi que ce soit lorsque je vois la main de Granger tenant celle de Weasley. Je ne veux pas de ce poids écrasant ma poitrine.

Mais je sais que si j'arrête d'éprouver cela, si je suis vraiment décidé à stopper mes sentiments, celui que je suis à présent ne reviendra plus jamais. Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Pour autant que cela me fait mal de voir Granger avec cette belette, je ne peux pas abandonner les sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Ce serait comme perdre une partie de moi. Probablement la meilleure partie de moi.

Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller, jusqu'où je pourrai le supporter. Le visage de cette jeune fille me hante. Je ne serai jamais débarrassé d'elle, pas tant que je ressens encore des choses, ces choses pour elle.

Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Voldemort pense que je suis un "futur mage noir". Je peux choisir d'être insensible. Je peux devenir une autre personne en quelques secondes, sans sentiment, sans âme, sans rien.

Avec un soupir, je me penche en arrière contre la tête de lit et prend un moment pour me ressaisir. Je dois juste avoir une dernière conversation avec eux, et puis je vais pouvoir les renvoyer pour un temps.

Je veux être seul.

Ensuite, j'agite une main vers Naree pour attirer son attention. « Laisse-les entrer » dis-je.

Il se lève et ouvre la porte.

« Venez, vous pouvez rentrer maintenant » dit-il quand il s'éloigne de la porte pour les laisser entrer.

L'elfe de maison traverse la chambre à coucher et grimpe agilement sur le lit que Granger avait fait apparaître pour Ginevra Weasley. Je fronce les sourcils en le fixant, il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il recouvre pleinement toutes ces capacités en si peu de temps. Je vais lui faire une potion régénératrice de sang lorsque je pourrai.

Puis Blaise pénètre dans la chambre, suivi de près par Potter, Weasley et Granger.

« Sais-tu qui c'est ? » me demande Potter.

Dès que Potter transplane, je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin seul.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois que Naree est assis sur le lit, regardant ses mains.

« Naree, est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande.

Il tourne la tête vers moi lentement, et ses yeux semblent légèrement flous. « Naree ne se sent pas très bien, Maître. Peut-être cela serait mieux si Naree pouvait se reposer. »

« Oui. Dors si tu peux. Je vais faire... »

« Maître ne doit pas servir... »

« Ne discute pas avec moi » dis-je. « Tu m'as aidé et soigné tant de fois. Te faire une potion est le moins que je puisse faire en retour. »

« M-Maître ne devrait pas traiter Naree comme un égal. »

Je grimace. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

Son visage pâlit instantanément, et je réalise que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à lui dire.

« Désolé. Je plaisantais » dis-je.

Je commence à me lever et je tressaille lorsque mes muscles extrêmement endoloris commencent à protester. Mais tante Bella a été charitable cette fois-ci, je peux dire que j'aurais eu bien pire si elle avait vraiment voulu me faire du mal.

Je traverse la chambre jusqu'au lit de Naree et appuie doucement sur ses épaules pour le faire se coucher.

« Il te suffit de rester ici » lui dis-je. « Essaie de dormir. »

L'elfe de maison me donne un sourire larmoyant. « Je vous remercie, Maître. »

Je lui rends son sourire avant de me retourner et de quitter la chambre. Je tire la porte pour la refermer derrière moi et me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine.

Bien que le sang des elfes soit aussi rouge que celui des humains, leur sang est différent, les propriétés plus magiques que le sang humain. Naturellement, une Potion régénératrice de sang doit être modifiée si c'est pour traiter un elfe de maison. Bien que Naree ne soit pas en danger de mort, lui donner de la potion l'aidera pour son rétablissement. Et je lui dois cela, il a tellement fait pour moi.

J'ouvre l'armoire qui contient la plupart de mes ingrédients et sélectionne les fioles dont j'ai besoin, et je les place sur le comptoir. Ensuite, je regarde la sélection devant moi. Quelque chose que j'avais autrefois ici, a aujourd'hui disparu. J'observe attentivement l'armoire, et je fais mentalement le bilan de son contenu, et je réalise que les épines de rose ont disparu.

En fronçant les sourcils, je fais venir à moi un petit chaudron, je le remplis de moitié avec de l'eau, et allume un feu en dessous.

Comme j'attends que l'eau se mette à bouillir, je me retourne et jette un regard sur les armoires du haut. Elles sont habituellement remplies de potions déjà terminées, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les matières premières aient été déplacées dans celles-là. Je lance un Accio en prononçant "épines de rose", et le pot sort de l'armoire face à moi.

J'attrape le pot et me tourne vers le comptoir pour le poser, mais alors une odeur qui n'était pas là avant m'interpelle, et je retourne vers les armoires.

L'armoire à partir de laquelle les épines de rose sont sorties est toujours ouverte, et je sens... des pommes ?

Je me déplace lentement vers le placard, et alors que je me rapproche, je commence à remarquer les odeurs bien distinctes. Un manche à balai se présente dans mon esprit. Et... aw, putain. Je reconnais ce subtil parfum, celui des cheveux d'Hermione.

Putain de merde.

L'Amortentia est le plus puissant filtre d'amour qui existe, mais l'élément le plus impressionnant c'est que la victime est totalement inconsciente et ne peut être convaincu qu'il ou elle est sous l'effet d'une potion. Les autres Potions génèrent seulement la luxure et l'obsession, ou provoque un comportement extrêmement atypique, permettant aux gens de repérer facilement que quelque chose ne va pas.

Et la victime peut généralement prendre conscience qu'il ou elle est affecté par une potion.

Quelle faiblesse pour Ronald Weasley. C'est malsain.

Mais à en juger par l'ampleur relativement modérée de l'attachement de Granger sur Weasley, il ne doit pas avoir réussi la potion à la perfection.

Je fais un mouvement avec mon poignet. « Accio Amortentia. »

Comme prévu, le sort n'a aucun effet. Par conséquent, la potion de Weasley n'était pas un succès suffisant pour être appelé Amortentia. Mais cela était assez efficace pour affecter Granger.

Je me souviens avoir joué avec l'idée de créer un filtre d'amour à Poudlard, mais à un certain niveau, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à lui faire ça. C'est tellement réconfortant de savoir que Granger n'est pas tout à fait elle même en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il ait pu en profiter pendant tout ce temps passé avec elle.

Alors je me demande s'il l'a déjà utilisé avant.

L'ancien moi serait sans doute fou de fureur et de jalousie, mais je ne ressens rien de cela.

Je dois être encore un peu endormi.

C'est probablement une bonne chose. Je ne l'avouerai à personne, jamais, mais je sais que la Russie aurait dû m'affecter beaucoup plus que cela. Surtout maintenant, que j'ai perdu Mère...

C'est horrible de penser cela, mais je voudrais qu'elle n'ait jamais été sur le chemin du sort, que tante Bella ait tué mon père à la place, comme c'était prévu à la base. J'aurais préféré perdre mon père que ma mère.

Les images de ses yeux, grands ouverts et sans vie, remplissent mon esprit, et je ferme les yeux un instant, luttant contre les larmes. Elle est morte parce qu'elle voulait me sauver. Je suis indirectement responsable de sa mort. Ma propre mère...

Je secoue la tête pour enfermer ces pensées ailleurs, loin de moi. Je ne peux pas être si faible, pas tout de suite.

Je marche jusqu'au placard et sors l'Antidote du filtre d'amour, J'ai presque toutes les potions possibles en stock, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de celle-ci. Je l'ai faite une fois, juste pour rafraîchir mes compétences dans la fabrication, mais je devrais vérifier qu'elle est toujours efficace.

Juste au moment où je pose le flacon sur le comptoir, les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrent, et laisse entrer le coupable à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Weasley » dis-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et ferme la porte derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? »

« C'est ma cuisine. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. Mais puisque je suis dans un état d'esprit de partage aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

Je tiens devant moi la fiole.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi pour voir de plus près et secoue alors la tête. Quel abruti. Comment peut-il préparer une potion et ne pas apprendre à reconnaître l'antidote ?

Je grimace. « C'est un antidote pour l'Amortentia. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et puis il me regarde fixement. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir besoin de cela ? » demande-t-il.

« Oh, je ne suis pas celui qui en a besoin, mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà » je réponds.

Il sort sa baguette, mais je suis déjà prêt à le recevoir, dès qu'il saisit le manche, je le désarme. Il recule vers la porte, mais je le pointe du doigt et crie, « Incarcerem ! »

Les cordes se matérialisent à partir de rien et s'enroule autour de la belette. Il perd l'équilibre et bascule vers le sol.

« Hermione ! » appelle-t-il.

« T'as raison, fais-la venir ici qu'elle puisse constater d'elle même ce que tu es en train de lui faire » dis-je ironiquement en sortant ma propre baguette.

Je le fait léviter loin de la porte et le déplace à l'extrémité opposée de la cuisine, le clouant au mur. Alors je sens une brûlure entre mes omoplates et d'un coup d'œil je me rends compte que Granger est debout dans l'embrasure, sa baguette pointée sur moi.

« Laisse-le partir » dit-elle.

Aw, putain. C'est très clairement un avertissement.

Je m'assure que le sort qui retient Weasley soit bien réalisé et sécurisé avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. « Tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi Granger » dis-je avec précaution en la pointant de ma baguette.

« Si tu ne le laisses pas redescendre maintenant, je n'aurai pas le choix. »

.

**Et voilà où il se cachait le petit Drago!**

**La suite mercredi soir! ;)**

**Bizzzzz**


	75. Chapitre 74 H

**Pardon, pardon, pardon!**

**.**

**Les réponses aux messages jusqu'au chapitre 70!**

**Pepette** : T'inquiète pas, elle va bientôt se réveiller ! Enfin peut être ! Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas !

**Kayachan **: Comme tu as pu le voir, le filtre d'amour a été enfin dévoilé !

**Melissadassaut** : Merci pour ton message, le simple fait que tu aie laissé ta trace ici est très gentil ! :)

**MissLine **: Merci à toi pour ton message, tu as du lire par toi-même qui avait vendu Drago ! Bizzz

**Byaren** : Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de commencer ?

**Lumine-NS **: La fin du Ron Hermione est pour bientôt, enfin peut être ! )

**Ariane **: Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Et oui tu avais raison !

**.**

**Chapitre 74**

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

« Oh, tu es réveillé » dis-je, en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit où Ginny avait dormi.

Naree me lance un sourire. « Naree est heureux de voir Miss Granger revenir aussi vite. »

« Pourquoi cela » je lui demande.

« Parce que Maître aime Miss Granger. Maître aime Miss Granger, donc Naree aussi. »

Pour une raison quelconque, ses paroles me font me sentir très coupable. Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis de nouveau avec Ron... Mais je ne devrais pas avoir à me sentir coupable à propos de mes émotions, le devrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ? » je demande à l'elfe de maison.

Il secoue la tête. « Naree remercie Miss Granger d'être si gentille, mais Naree sera en mesure de récupérer de lui-même. »

« Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer un peu ta taie d'oreiller » dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Il hoche la tête, alors je le pointe de ma baguette et murmure : « Récurvite ».

Les taches de sang disparaissent, et la taie d'oreiller redevient aussi blanche qu'avant.

« As-tu bien connu Dobby ? » je demande à Naree.

Il hoche la tête. « Dobby était un mauvais elfe de maison. Il voulait toujours désobéir. Il était l'elfe personnel de Maître Lucius. Maître Drago a dit il y a longtemps que Dobby ne laisserait pas l'occasion s'échapper s'il pouvait quitter le manoir. Et il l'a fait ! Naree sait qu'il a fait. Maître Drago a toujours raison. »

Ensuite, il y a un bruit sourd, et j'entends la voix de Ron.

« Hermione ! »

Il appelle à l'aide. Alarmée, je me remets sur mes pieds.

« Naree, je reviens tout de suite, reste ici » dis-je.

Je quitte la chambre de Drago et traverse rapidement la salle de séjour jusqu'à la cuisine, j'ouvre la porte avec précaution. Je vois que Ron a été lié et plaqué contre le mur du fond. Drago est debout, dos à moi. Je lui envoie un maléfice Cuisant, lui provoquant une brûlure dans le dos, il se raidit instantanément. Puis il tourne la tête et me voit.

« Laisse-le partir » dis-je.

Il hésite avant de se tourner et de pointer sa baguette sur moi. « Tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi Granger. »

« Si tu ne le laisses pas redescendre maintenant, je n'aurai pas le choix » je lui réponds en plissant les yeux.

Il fixe ses yeux dans les miens et je peux très bien voir qu'il n'a pas l'intention de libérer Ron.

« Expelliarmus ! » je crie.

Il me semble l'avoir pris au dépourvu, sa baguette vole de sa main. Mais ensuite, il ricane, et je me demande s'il ne m'a pas laissé le désarmer. Une fureur irrationnelle monte dans ma poitrine lorsque je me rends compte qu'il se moque de moi.

« Confringo ! » je crie de nouveau en braquant ma baguette sur lui.

Il esquive, et mon sort fait exploser un morceau du mur opposé. Je grince des dents, j'ai presque touché Ron !

Puis Drago pointe un doigt vers moi, et des cordes jaillissent comme une balle dans ma direction. Je les fais disparaître avec un vague mouvement de baguette et lui envoie le même sort que Ron a reçu lors de la bataille au Département des Mystères. Il monte sa paume vers moi, et le jet de lumière pourpre fait le chemin inverse et revient vers moi. Je cours tout de suite sur le côté pour éviter de le recevoir et je pointe de nouveau ma baguette sur lui, en lui jetant un sortilège de croche-pied.

Il ricane et repousse ce sort aussi facilement que le dernier, et je dois sauter hors du chemin pour ne pas être frappé avec. J'envoie un jet de flammes bleues dans sa direction, mais il l'éteint avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Puis il agite sa main vers moi, créant un mur de glace entre nous.

_Expulso ! _

Le mur de glace explose, mais Drago n'est nulle part. A-t-il transplané ?

_Hominum revelio. _

Le sortilège me dit qu'il est toujours présent, donc dans la seconde qui suit, je jette un charme de désillusion sur moi, je fais la même chose que lui.

« Hermione... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » j'entends Ron demander d'une voix paniquée.

Je ne réponds pas, me déplaçant rapidement et silencieusement loin de l'endroit où j'étais à la base debout. La cuisine est plutôt étroite, donc je pense que Drago et moi ne serions pas capables de passer l'un à côté de l'autre sans entrer en collision ou tout du moins se frôler par inadvertance.

Effectivement, mes doigts tendus trouvent le tissu de sa chemise. J'agrippe immédiatement mes doigts sur le tissu pour le retenir et pointer ma baguette sur lui.

« Bombarda ! »

Il réussit à bloquer mon sort et s'échapper de ma prise. Pourquoi ne m'attaque-t-il pas ?

Juste au moment où je pense cela, un jet de feu beaucoup plus grand que celui que j'avais créé est propulsé vers moi. Je marche en arrière rapidement, juste assez de temps pour lancer un sortilège pour congeler les flammes. Une sensation de chatouillement coule sur moi rapidement, et tout à coup Drago est debout juste en face de moi, visible à présent. Je recule de plusieurs pas, et essaie de nouveau de lui lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges, mais il les bloque tous.

Ensuite, je pointe ma baguette sur lui et crie : « Impedimenta ! ». Il évite ce sort, mais j'en envoie un second immédiatement après, et tandis que le premier ne le touche pas, le deuxième fonce sur son torse.

Je sais que mes sortilèges d'entrave sont assez musclés, mais il ne sera immobilisé que pendant vingt secondes au maximum. Mais c'est assez pour moi.

Je fais quelques pas rapides vers lui et pointe ma baguette sur lui, en la gardant à seulement quelques centimètres de son cou, je ne le laisserai pas entrer en contact avec ma baguette. Il est peut-être immobilisé, mais je suis presque certaine qu'il peut encore faire travailler la magie qu'il connaît pour contrôler les baguettes d'autrui.

« Ne bouge pas » je lui souffle.

Je lève le charme de désillusion sur moi, c'est un peu plus difficile lorsque ma baguette n'est pas dirigée vers moi, mais je le gère quand même.

« Finis-le ! » dit Ron. « Il allait me tuer ! »

L'incantation me traverse l'esprit, mais j'hésite. Je fixe mes yeux dans ceux de Drago, et au lieu de voir de la peur ou de la colère, ils sont étrangement calmes. Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il va mourir ?

Puis il ricane. Je l'entends claquer des doigts, et avec cela, il transplane. Déconcerté, je me retourne, m'attendant à ce qu'il m'attaque par derrière.

Mais il n'est pas là. Je me retourne de nouveau et vois qu'il est maintenant debout, le mur opposé à la porte, une main autour du cou de Ron.

« Non, lâche-le ! » dis-je en pointant de nouveau Drago avec ma baguette.

S'il blesse Ron...

« Si tu m'attaques, je le tue » menace-t-il.

« Tue-le, Hermione. Tue-le ! » grogne Ron.

Les mains de Drago se resserrent visiblement sur son cou, et Ron a beaucoup de mal à parler.

« Si tu veux le sauver, tu n'as qu'à boire ce qu'il y a dans cette bouteille » dit Drago en hochant la tête vers le comptoir.

Je me retourne et vois une fiole de taille moyenne contenant un liquide clair.

« Non, ne le bois pas Hermione. C'est du poison ! » crie Ron.

« Exactement » dit Drago. « Une vie pour une vie. Si tu bois ce poison, je ne tuerai pas Weasley. »

Je le fusille du regard. « Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté, Malefoy. »

Il sourit. « J'ai changé d'avis » dit-il simplement. « C'est ton choix. Un seul d'entre vous doit mourir aujourd'hui. »

« Hermione, ne le fais pas ! »

Je repense à la potion. « C'est bon Ron. Je peux mourir pour toi. »

Ron secoue la tête comme il le peut, mais la prise de Drago se resserre, ce qui limite son amplitude de mouvement.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! » je lui demande.

« Bois la potion alors. Tu ne veux pas qu'il vive ? » répond Drago.

Je baisse ma baguette et ramasse la fiole. Ron continue à me dire de ne pas le faire, mais si un seul d'entre nous doit survivre, alors cela devrait être Ron. Il lui reste encore une famille, et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre encore quelqu'un. Mes parents ne se souviennent même pas de moi.

Je jette un dernier regard à Drago. « Donne-moi ta parole » dis-je.

« Je ne le tuerai pas si tu bois cette bouteille » dit-il avec hargne.

Pour une raison inexplicable, je lui fais confiance.

J'enlève le bouchon et lève la bouteille à mes lèvres. Après un dernier regard à Ron, j'incline la bouteille et verse le liquide dans ma gorge.

.

**Pardon, pardon, pardon!**

**Vous comprenez maintenant? Chapitre très court, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour publier très rapidement la suite!**

**Suite des réponses au review dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Je vous kissss**


	76. Chapitre 75 H

**Surprise! Et voilà la suite! Je blablate pas trop longtemps, je sais que vous êtes très très impatients(es) d'avoir la suite! Et je peux vous dire vous n'allez pas être déçu... Hihihi...**

**Mais dans un premier temps les RAR's, et normalement il n'en manque pas une seule. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et je vous remercie plus que tout pour vos nombreux messages de soutiens. Je sens en tout cas que ce chapitre va vous faire cliquer sur le petit bouton tout en bas... ;)**

.

**Kayachan**: C'est vrai que l'histoire de Bella est bien décrite, on peut facilement la prendre en pitié...

Et oui, petit Neville n'est pas très gentil dans cette histoire. Love Bella! :) Hate Frank :(

Malheureusement il n'y avait enfaite pas grand chose dans le chapitre suivant, mais c'est juste qu'on arrivait dans des chapitres intéressant et celui qui suit en ait un ;)

Oh la vilaine, tu as été lire la suite en anglais! Et bien pour la peine tu n'as pas le droit de lire la suite! Priver de Dramione! Na d'abord!

Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu attends la suite avec impatience... T'en fait pas, Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Bizzzz et merci beaucoup pour tous tes messages!

**Chinonamida**: Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta longue et très agréable review. Alors pour situer un peu le souvenir ou on découvre que Neville est le traitre, c'est vraiment récent. Quelques jours à peine après que Drago ai intégré l'Ordre. En même temps toute l'histoire se déroule sur un laps de temps très très court lorsque l'on regarde bien! Moi aussi j'ai adoré Bella, je la trouve touchante et je ne pensais pas pouvoir apprécier autant un personnage que je méprise pourtant tellement! Je te remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, c'est adorable! Merci encore!

**nana972**: Et bien tu vas en avoir du Dramione, ne t'en fais pas pour ça! ;)

**Maxine**: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, c'est super gentil de ta part. Oui je suis plutôt de ton avis aussi, elle aurai quand même pu choisir Blaizou!

**nanou**: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira tout autant!

**Komurin**: Eh! Revoilà mon robot préféré! Et oui surprise surprise pour Neville! J'ai l'impression que le petit Robot est content que Drago est enfin découvert la supercherie! Merci à toi!

Moi non plus je ne voudrai pas me nommer Ron après qu'Hermione ai bu l'antidote, il risque d'en prendre pour son grade!

** Flo**: C'est fou comme vous êtes tous et toutes soulagés! :) Moi la première je l'avoue! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ton message.

**Cramille**: Merci beaucoup, ton message est adorable! J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas! T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher cette traduction. Merci encore.

**MortalFlower**: Et oui, un philtre d'amour, bon il n'est pas parfait quand même. Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ton message.****

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 75**

**.**

J'ai la sensation qu'un seau d'eau glacée vient d'être vidé sur ma tête.

L'air est si douloureusement froid pour moi.

Ma vision est mauvaise, je vois des formes floues, dont l'une semble se diriger vers moi. Instinctivement, je fais quelques pas en arrière et lève ma baguette vers la forme inconnue.

Il cesse d'avancer, et j'entends un discours flou avec une voix d'homme. Je secoue la tête pour essayer qu'il comprenne que je ne discerne aucun des mots qu'il prononce. Il s'arrête de parler et se tient devant moi, à attendre que je récupère.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Je respire profondément.

Je suis dans la cuisine de Drago, je reconnais l'odeur boisée, combinée avec l'odeur des nombreux chaudrons stockés ici. La plupart des ingrédients et des potions sont dans des armoires scellées, qui gardent à l'écart les différentes odeurs, de sorte que ces parfums dégagés viennent uniquement de la cuisine en elle-même.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et les formes floues commencent à devenir de plus en plus nettes.

Drago se tient debout à quelques mètres de moi, me regardant avec intensité mais aussi une expression méfiante sur le visage. Un peu à gauche de son épaule, je peux voir Ron lié à la paroi, apparemment inconscient. Que s'est-il...

Avant que je puisse terminer la question, je me rappelle.

Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je pensais que Drago voulait me faire choisir entre le regarder étrangler Ron ou alors m'empoisonner.

Je verrouille mes yeux dans les siens, et je peux dire à partir de son expression qu'il sait que je suis de retour.

_Retour de quoi ?_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque les souvenirs commencent à inonder ma tête.

Je me souviens de morceau de conversation que j'ai eue avec Harry, avec Blaise, avec Drago, avec Ron. Je revois un regard de déception sur le visage de Blaise. Je me souviens de la stupéfaction sur le visage de Harry. L'expression sceptique sur le visage de Ginny lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments pour Ron.

_Mes sentiments pour Ron._

Soudain, j'ai mal à l'estomac.

« Hermione » dit Drago d'une voix douce.

Mes yeux rejoignent les siens, et je me souviens de la blancheur de son visage la nuit où je lui ai demandé de venir. Les mots que je lui ai dits reviennent à la surface, et mes yeux commencent à brûler.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il timidement.

Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir, de la fureur envers Ron, du dégoût de mes propres actions, ou du remords pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit à Drago. Je prends une grande inspiration et marche vers le grand blond.

« Je... Je suis tellement désolée » je lui murmure.

L'inquiétude sur son visage s'estompe immédiatement, mais elle n'est pas remplacée par le soulagement ou le bonheur, ou même la colère. Lorsque je regarde dans ses yeux gris, je ne vois qu'un vide étrange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela » répond-il.

Son ton est trop semblable à celui qu'il a utilisé cette nuit-là, et il y a une forte douleur dans ma poitrine, que même ma colère envers Ron ne peut vaincre puisque je me rends compte à quel point je l'ai blessé.

« Drago... peux-tu attendre dans ta chambre avec Naree pendant une minute ? Je dois discuter avec Ron, et puis je vais... je dois te parler. »

Il hoche la tête. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller, de toute façon. »

Je me souviens que maintenant c'est un fugitif, que Neville l'a vendu. Merlin, je ne suis plus moi même depuis trop longtemps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Neville nous a trahis ! La surprise me frappe lorsque cette pensée me traverse l'esprit.

Puis j'entends la porte de la cuisine se fermer, signalant le départ de Drago.

Je m'approche de Ron et pointe ma baguette sur lui. « Enervatum. »

Ses paupières bougent légèrement. Puis il ouvre les yeux difficilement. Il les ouvre en plus grand lorsqu'il m'aperçoit dans son champ de vision.

« Hermione » dit-il.

« Bonjour, Ron » dis-je.

« Fais-moi redescendre. »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Vraiment ? Penses-tu vraiment que je m'apprête à t'aider ? Qui penses-tu que je suis ? »

Il me regarde, muet.

« Donc, tu n'as rien à dire. Est-ce parce que tu sais que tes actions sont injustifiables, ou est-ce parce que tu es trop idiot pour penser à me présenter tes excuses ? »

« Je... » sa voix s'éteint.

« Pathétique » je lui souffle. « Comment as-tu osé utiliser un Philtre d'amour sur moi ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je te considérais comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Ronald ! »

« J'ai juste pensé que... que si tu voyais à quel point cela pouvait être bien... »

« Comment est-ce censé être bien ? Dis-moi Ron, comment pourrai-je éventuellement trouver cela bien alors que j'étais complètement hors de mon esprit ? As-tu pensé honnêtement que je ne m'en sortirais jamais, que je resterais enfermée dans cette prison que tu avais construite ? Que personne ne pourrait m'en sortir, me sauver ? »

Lorsque je dis ces mots, je me rends compte qu'il a fallu une quantité disproportionnée de temps pour que quelqu'un se rende finalement compte de ce qui se passait et pour me donner un antidote. Je suis surprise que Harry, Blaise, ou Drago n'ait pas fait quelque chose à ce sujet plus tôt. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je suis certaine que Harry et Blaise avaient des soupçons, peut-être savaient-ils que quelque chose de louche se passait. Je leur poserai la question.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione » marmonne Ron.

Il me regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir dans les yeux, et je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il pense que je pourrais lui pardonner, après un geste si puéril. Je suis tellement furieuse que je perds le contrôle pendant une seconde. Ma main s'envole de son propre gré et je lui donne la plus magnifique des gifles.

Quand il tourne la tête pour me faire face, son regard est blessé.

« N'essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser, Ronald Weasley. Tu méritais que... et plus encore. Tu as touché à mon libre arbitre. Si tu avais été présent lorsque Harry, Blaise et moi avons discuté du sortilège Communimancie ce matin, tu aurais su ce que je pensais de ce genre de magie. »

Il a l'air contrarié.

« Je ne te ferai pas descendre de ce mur » dis-je. « Tu vas patienter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide d'avoir pitié de toi. Et après que j'ai fini d'expliquer à Harry et Blaise ce que tu as fait, je suis certaine qu'ils n'auront pas envie de t'aider dans ton malheur. Cela pendant un certain temps. »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît... ne me laisse pas ici » mendie-t-il.

« Penses-tu pouvoir t'en sortir sans aucune sanction, aucun désagrément, après ce que tu as fait ? Tu es ignoble. Je ne veux même plus te parler. »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Hermione ! C'est juste que je t'ai... »

« Ne dis surtout pas que tu m'aimes ! » je l'interromps en colère en lui montrant ma baguette en signe d'avertissement. « Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais respectée ! Tu ne m'aurais pas forcée avec une putain de potion à être ta petite amie ! »

« Je n'ai jamais... » commence-t-il à protester.

« Si, tu l'as fait. Tu m'as forcée à avoir des sentiments pour toi » dis-je.

« Je n'ai pas... »

Une étincelle rouge vif vole de la pointe de ma baguette et le frappe directement dans la poitrine, le faisant taire. Il crie de douleur alors que l'étincelle l'électrocute. Mais voir sa douleur ne m'apaise même pas, le poids est encore plus lourd dans ma poitrine.

Drago est toujours en train de m'attendre.

« N'essaie même pas d'argumenter ce point avec moi » dis-je en faisant un mouvement avec ma baguette pour enlever l'étincelle. « Tu sais très bien que tu as tord, sur toute la ligne. »

Il se tait, la respiration difficile.

« Tu sais, je voulais préserver notre amitié. J'ai encore pensé à toi comme étant un de mes meilleurs amis, même lorsque tu étais ennuyeux et collant. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai un jour en mesure de te pardonner pour ça » dis-je en me retournant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je bluffe, et je le sais. J'ai toujours été trop prompte à pardonner, à oublier trop vite et facilement. Blaise me l'a dit il y a longtemps, et je suis sûre qu'il a raison. Il a toujours raison pour moi. Je sais que je trouverai la force de pardonner un jour à Ron, mais cela ne se passera pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsque j'atteins la porte, je me retourne pour le regarder. Il a la tête baissée.

« Adieu, Ron » dis-je.

Il ne répond pas, donc j'ouvre la porte et quitte la cuisine.

Le salon a la même apparence que d'habitude, et je suis venu ici il y a seulement quelques minutes, mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas avoir été là pendant des jours. Maudit sois-tu, Ronald Weasley.

Je marche jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Drago avant de faire un arrêt.

Que dois-je lui dire ? Que puis-je lui dire ? Il sait que j'étais sous l'influence de la potion de Ron, mais les mots doivent l'avoir profondément blessé l'autre jour. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils doivent encore lui faire du mal à présent. Je tourne le bouton et pousse la porte.

Il est assis sur le bord de son lit, regardant le sol. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Puis-je te parler, seul ? » je lui demande.

Drago fait un léger signe à Naree. L'elfe de maison descend de son lit et sort de la chambre rapidement.

« Où est-il... » je commence à lui demander.

« Il va aller dans l'autre chambre » répond Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit » dit-il.

« Oui, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de devoir te le dire à nouveau. »

Il ne répond pas, et nous nous taisons tous les deux. Je m'approche de lui, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque je suis debout en face de lui. Je me baisse pour prendre ses mains dans les miennes, le tirant vers le haut. Il lève la tête pour me regarder.

« Lève-toi » lui dis-je.

Il se lève pour me faire plaisir, mais enlève ses mains des miennes. Mes mains se sentent si incomplètes, et je me précipite pour les saisir de nouveau, mais je ne veux pas le mettre en colère.

« Drago, pourquoi ne pas t'être battu pour moi ? » je demande à voix basse.

Il me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne te souviens pas ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'est pour cela que je viens de te présenter mes excuses. Mais tu... tu aurais dû dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi tout simplement est-ce que tu... tu m'as crue ? »

« Je suppose que je l'ai toujours soupçonné... » sa voix s'éteint de suite avant qu'il puisse terminer sa pensée, et il commence à tourner son visage sur le côté.

Non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Je lève mes mains pour saisir son visage, le tenant en place.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te cacher de moi » lui dis-je fermement.

Puis je tire sa tête vers le bas et embrasse ses lèvres. Il recule immédiatement et se déplace vers le côté, en essayant de s'éloigner de moi. Nos lèvres sont séparées, mais je parviens à garder la main sur son visage, faisant en sorte de rester juste en face de lui.

« Granger... »

« Drago, je ne veux plus que quelque chose comme cela se produise, plus jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter, sur rien. Je veux que tu saches que je... que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Il évite de nouveau mon regard et j'ai envie de crier de frustration. Chaque souvenir de ce que je lui ai dit est une torture pour moi. N'a-t-il pas compris que tout est de la faute de Ron ? Je sais que je l'ai blessé, qu'il veut être prudent. Mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas accepter mes vrais sentiments ? Il a accepté les faux si facilement !

« Drago, tu dois me croire » dis-je. « Tu sais que j'étais sous l'influence d'une potion. »

Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens, enfin, et je peux voir qu'il s'est une nouvelle fois fermé à moi. Le désespoir tombe dans ma poitrine, aussi lourd que du plomb. Que faut-il faire pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à moi ?

« J'ai envie de te croire. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire » dit-il. « Je ne veux pas m'exposer à ce genre de vulnérabilité à nouveau. »

Je ferme les yeux et expire profondément par le nez. « Ne comprends-tu pas ? Si tu connaissais mes sentiments, vraiment eux, alors tu saurais que cela n'arrivera plus, parce que tu saurais tout de suite quel est le problème. »

Ses mains se placent autour de mes poignets, et je sais qu'il a l'intention de me repousser.

« Non, Drago » dis-je.

Ses mains s'arrêtent, encerclant encore mes poignets, et j'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Ses yeux d'argent sont à quelques centimètres des miens.

« Donne-moi une chance de te prouver mes sentiments pour toi » dis-je. Puis une idée me vient. « Tu me le dois. »

Il lève un sourcil. « Explique-toi. »

« Tu te rappelles le pari que tu m'as proposé et que j'ai gagné ? »

Maintenant, il semble attentif. « Oui. »

« Alors, tu te souviens aussi des enjeux. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je sais ce que je veux que tu fasses pour moi, maintenant. »

Ses yeux se brident juste une fraction de seconde.

Je ferme les yeux et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa tête.

« Je veux que tu me prennes ici et maintenant » je murmure contre ses lèvres. Il se raidit instantanément à mes parole assez crues, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter, « Je veux être tienne et je veux que tu sois mien. »

.

**Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**J'adore cette fin!**

**Bon, et bien on se retrouve dans trois mois! ;)**

**Bon d'accord je plaisante, à la semaine prochaine amis lecteurs...**

**J'ai hâte.**

**Bizzzz**


	77. Chapitre 76 D

**Coucou c'est moi! Vous auriez du avoir le chapitre hier, mais la grippe a été plus forte, je suis restée sous la couette, courbaturée de partout et sans aucune force. Désolé...**

**Je savais en tout cas que le chapitre précédent vous plairait, mais qu'en sera-t-il de celui ci? A vous de me le dire. Mais je sais que ma boite mail va exploser... ;) En tout cas vous êtes soulagés qu'Hermione soit enfin de retour. Et pour cause... Les points de vu de Drago sont toujours vos préférés...**

**.**

**Sandrine**: Enfin! Comme tu dis! J'en ai crié de joie lorsque je l'ai lu! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ton message!

**saphira44**: Merci à toi pour le message et bienvenue parmi nous! Tu n'es pas la seule à être soulagée!

**Lisa**: Merci dans un premier temps et juste je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, malheureusement elle n'est pas de mon crue. J'aurai bien aimé! :) Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Guest**: Moi aussi! ;) Parce que moi je connais la suite!

**Enetarie**: Bijour! Merci dans un premier temps, c'est très gentil de ta part. Pour répondre à ta question, la Fic est terminé et je traduis à mon rythme, mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu d'avance. J'essaie à chaque fois d'avoir environ cinq chapitres d'avance. Merci encore et à très bientôt!

**MissLine**: Oui, un vrai (ou presque) petit couple! Moi je vote pour les deux, et les bijoux de famille et les yeux pour Ron! Il le mérite en même temps! Merci pour ton message et bonne lecture! ;)

**Komurin**: Et bien je suis ravie que tu ais repris gout à la lecture! Ron cloué au mur encore pendant un moment, comme tu le prédis petit robot! Et la fin est pour te faire saliver... Merci à toi et à très bientôt!

**Lyrmia**: Bienvenue dans cette aventure! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas empêché de dormir! ;) Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

.

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 76**

« Je veux que tu me prennes ici et maintenant. Je veux être tienne et je veux que tu sois mien. »

Putain. Bordel de merde.

Je me recule un peu et regarde ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrir pour me regarder. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ce qui rend ses yeux un peu plus sombres que d'habitude. Elle se penche en avant pour m'embrasser à nouveau, mais je tourne la tête vers le côté. Sans se décourager, elle embrasse ma mâchoire et crée un chemin avec ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou. Ma respiration s'accélère et le sang se précipite rapidement vers le sud.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à protester ou à résister » murmure-t-elle contre la base de mon cou.

« Granger... »

« Chut. »

«... tu ne penses pas que tu devrais... »

Je suis coupé dans ma réplique par un soupir sortant de ma propre bouche, involontaire, lorsqu'elle mord la base de mon cou.

« Si tu es sur le point de me dire que je devrais réfléchir à cela, ma réponse est que je ne veux pas y réfléchir » dit-elle. Elle se tient de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir mon visage et continue, « je te veux, Drago. Seulement toi. »

J'ai comme l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer. Cela ne peut pas se produire, ça doit être un rêve. Je vais probablement me réveiller dans quelques minutes, et me trouver seul dans mon lit.

« Granger, nous ne devrions pas... »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Je me moque complètement de ce que nous devrions faire et ne pas faire. Je t'ai presque perdu à cause de cet imbécile, et parce que tu pensais qu'il y avait une possibilité que je puisse changer d'avis à ton sujet. »

« Bien sûr que je pensais qu'il y avait une possibilité. Je suis un Mangemort. Et nous essayons de te tuer. »

Elle grogne à cela. « Ne penses-tu pas que le titre de "Mangemort" a du mal à s'appliquer pour toi ? »

Lorsqu'elle finit de parler, ses doigts commencent lentement à courir dans mes cheveux. Je souhaite qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Putain, ça va mal se finir.

« Granger, je... »

« Sais-tu que ça me blesse quand tu m'appelles comme cela ? » elle m'interrompt.

Je plisse les yeux en la regardant. Je ne la crois pas.

« Je peux t'appeler Drago. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'appeler Hermione ? » poursuit-elle.

Je ferme les yeux. « Très bien. Hermione, je ne pense pas que je puisse... » ma voix se fane.

Je ne veux pas profiter de cet instant. Je ne veux pas aller trop loin. Si je la laisse faire maintenant, je ne vais pas encore en sortir intact. Si je lui montre cette partie de moi, je ne serai pas en mesure de revenir en arrière.

Merlin, j'ai l'air pathétique.

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, on dirait qu'elle est en train de lutter contre elle-même.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, alors ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

Je retiens la partie de moi qui veut lui dire combien elle se trompe de penser cela, que je suis bête de la laisser venir à cette conclusion. Cela serait beaucoup mieux pour nous deux si je... si je ne faisais que hocher la tête. Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Je hoche la tête une seule fois. « C'est ça. »

Elle me fusille du regard et je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'un test, un test où j'ai apparemment échoué. Elle fait un pas audacieux en avant, et se serre contre moi. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou, et il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas que j'enveloppe mes bras autour d'elle.

« Granger... »

« Ne me mens pas, Drago. »

« Je ne te... »

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, plus durement cette fois-ci, forçant le passage pour entrer. Il est impossible pour moi de ne pas répondre, je considère furtivement lui mordre la langue pour la mettre en garde, mais je ne peux pas lui faire cela. Mon côté sombre a plus qu'envie d'elle, je veux accepter son offre et la faire irrévocablement mienne.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, la tirant encore plus proche de moi.

Ses mains glissent et commencent à déboutonner ma chemise.

Putain.

Je me libère de sa prise et enlève ses mains de mon torse, en les tenant toujours.

« Stop » dis-je en brisant le baiser.

La bête enfouie dans mon corps frappe contre ma poitrine, elle n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision et moi non plus. Exigeant plus de ce baiser enivrant.

Elle appuie son front contre le mien, et je vois que ses yeux sont toujours fermés.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas » murmure-t-elle.

Elle me donne un baiser rapide, et la créature à l'intérieur de moi fait rage à nouveau, encore plus.

« Ce n'est tout simplement pas... pas une bonne idée » dis-je fermement. « Si tu continues sur ce chemin-là, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler ni de pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te contrôles. »

Je libère ses mains et elle poursuit lentement de déboutonner ma chemise. Ce doit être la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie. Rejeter Hermione Granger.

« Tu devrais te détendre Drago, tu ne penses pas ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix si douce.

Je suis toujours aux prises avec moi-même, je ne peux pas laisser cela aller trop loin. Je suis sûr qu'elle connaît la limite à ne pas franchir, la frontière entre la partie de moi saine d'esprit et l'autre qui est complètement... fou d'elle.

Granger pose à plat ses pieds et lève les yeux sur mon visage. Évitant son regard, je décide de fermer les yeux, mais la perte de la vue me rend encore plus conscient de ses petits doigts travaillant si lentement sur les boutons sur ma chemise.

« Tu essaies de tout contrôler, les différents aspects de ta vie. Les personnes avec qui tu travailles et beaucoup d'autres choses encore » poursuit-elle. « Mais avec moi tu n'as pas besoin. Pas en face de moi. Je tiens vraiment à toi Drago. »

Elle pousse ma chemise de mes épaules, et je sens ses lèvres qui caressent le haut de ma cicatrice.

Je secoue la tête avec raideur. « Je ne peux pas faire cela, Granger. »

« Hermione » me corrige-t-elle.

Je soupire. « Je ne peux pas... »

« Alors laisse-moi le faire pour toi » dit-elle. « Laisse-toi faire. »

Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules et sur mon torse, et où notre peau entre en contact, j'ai comme l'impression de me brûler. Je fais un pas en arrière, un tout petit pas.

Comment puis-je faire cela ? Comment puis-je lui refuser ce qu'elle semble vouloir ardemment ? Ce que je veux bordel ? Putain.

Elle n'est manifestement pas prête à abandonner, elle s'avance droit vers moi.

« Pas de protestation ou de résistance » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Granger. »

« Hermione » me rappelle-t-elle encore une fois. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Tu avais dit que je ne pouvais rien te demander si cela mettait en péril ton travail pour l'Ordre. Vu que tu as déjà été exposé et que ton rôle a été dévoilé, je ne pense pas que cela pose problème pour l'avenir. »

Ses mains explorent peu à peu mon torse, et je suis désespérément distrait.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si sûr que cela ne devrait pas arriver. Je veux savoir » dit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes » dis-je.

Elle me regarde et sourit, et je me maudis d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'être si belle ? Ce serait tellement plus facile de dire non à une vieille sorcière moche et toute ridée.

« Dans ce cas-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » dit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Sa déclaration ne fait rien pour atténuer mes préoccupations. Elle ne peut pas imaginer regretter maintenant, mais elle ne peut pas connaître l'avenir non plus. Je garde mes lèvres serrées. Je ne peux pas céder.

Elle suçote ma lèvre inférieure, la mord aussi, un grognement plus qu'un gémissement sort de ma bouche. Ses mains terminent leur exploration jusqu'à mes épaules, et elle se détache de mes lèvres brièvement.

« J'ai dit que je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour Drago » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Cela va requérir un peu plus de participation de ta part. »

« Est-ce que tu es... sûre ? »

Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? Bordel. Dis non, nom de Dieu !

Pendant ce temps, l'autre côté de moi est en passe de prendre le relais, il attend juste l'ouverture.

Non. Je vais rester sous contrôle.

Elle roule des yeux vers moi. « Non j'aime juste allumer les hommes parce que j'en ai envie. »

« Je suis très sérieux. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Drago... est-ce que ça va ? »

Au lieu de répondre, je la tire dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Elle se raidit dans un premier temps, surprise, mais se fond dans mes bras facilement.

Je vais mémoriser ce moment, de sorte que je serai capable de m'en souvenir tous les jours de ma vie. Après tout, elle ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai fait, elle ne sera pas en mesure de m'accepter, peu importe jusqu'à quel point elle est tolérante. Cela vaudrait mieux pour nous deux si je pouvais m'arrêter maintenant, si j'étais juste assez fort pour lui dire non.

Mais je ne le suis pas.

Je suis trop faible et égoïste pour cela.

Mes mains se glissent sous sa chemise, et la sensation de sa peau douce et lisse sous mes paumes me donne envie de gémir. Je romps notre baiser pour obtenir un peu d'air et embrasser le chemin vers son cou. Elle laisse tomber en arrière sa tête, me permettant un accès plus facile.

J'explore son cou et sa clavicule avec mes lèvres et ma langue, accordant une attention toute particulière aux mouvements et aux endroits qui la font haleter ou se crisper.

Puis elle tire ma tête vers la sienne et m'embrasse.

Je la fais marcher à reculons vers mon lit, et lorsque ses mollets touchent le matelas, elle s'assied. Je la suis en la frôlant et la forçant à s'allonger sur le dos.

Est-ce vraiment en train de se passer ?

Je me cale au dessus d'elle et la regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns qui m'appartiennent, à un certain niveau, depuis notre cinquième année.

Tant qu'elle est sûre d'elle, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Mais une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle s'en aille.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » je lui demande.

.

**Mais Bordel de M****, elle vient de te dire de la prendre, de lui faire l'amour, t'es bouché ou quoi Drago!**

**Et non, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci! L'auteur est Sadique n'est ce pas? Je suis bien contente de n'être que la traductrice, vous devez avoir des envie de meurtre, non?**

**J'aimerai être une petite souris et voir vos têtes à la fin de se chapitre...**

**A très vite pour le suite et un grand merci à Arsène, correcteur de folie et à vous tous pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, vous êtes des anges. Je ne sais même plus avec quels mots vous remercier!**

**Je vous kissssssss**


	78. Chapitre 77 H

**Coucou, juste le temps de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre traduit!**

**Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour vos messages. Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre!**

**.**

**Chapitre 77**

**.**

« Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je retiens un soupir. « Combien de fois vas-tu me le demander ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. « Je te l'ai juste demandé à deux reprises. »

« Mais je peux le sentir dans chacun de tes baisers, chacune de tes caresses » dis-je. « Tu attends le moment où je ferai marche arrière, celui où je te dirai que je n'ai pas envie que tu me prennes maintenant. Mais ça ne se produira pas Drago. J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de toi. »

Mes mots ne semblent pas avoir d'effet sur lui, et je soupire, frustrée.

« Drago, t'es en train de tuer l'ambiance là. »

Il se penche et embrasse mon front, et je ferme automatiquement les yeux. Il embrasse délicatement mon nez et pose ensuite ses lèvres sur chacune de mes paupières.

Puis je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Je peux arranger ça » chuchote-t-il.

Des frissons courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il laisse échapper ces mots. Est-il enfin détendu et avec moi ?

Je lève la tête pour l'embrasser et obtiens un nouveau frisson lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent. Cela me fait me sentir tellement bien.

Il soulève ma chemise, et je romps notre baiser pour la faire passer par dessus ma tête. Ses lèvres réclament les miennes dès que ma chemise est hors de vue, et je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant et explorant. Je dirige mes mains de haut en bas sur les côtés et les fait glisser jusqu'à son dos, apprenant chaque centimètre carré de la musculature de son torse. Et puis, je finis par me rendre compte qu'il est appuyé de façon à ce que nous nous touchions à peine. Non, cela ne va pas.

Quand mes mains atteignent ses omoplates, je le tire vers moi, vers le bas. Mais les bras de Drago restent droits, et il lève la tête, et ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. Il semble amusé.

« Va-t-il falloir que je te demande de me toucher Drago ? » je souffle.

Il rit et m'embrasse à nouveau, puis se baisse lentement sur ses coudes, le contact est établi, enfin. Sa peau est si chaude contre la mienne, et je me cambre un peu pour me presser contre lui.

Je prends aussi conscience de la bosse formée dans son pantalon, et je commence à me sentir un peu nerveuse.

« N'aie pas peur » murmure Drago contre mes lèvres. « Si jamais tu veux que je m'arrête, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. »

Je secoue la tête minutieusement. « Non, ne t'arrête pas. »

Ses mains dessinent la forme de mes seins sur mon soutien-gorge, et je me crispe un peu malgré moi. Il s'arrête, les yeux dans les miens, mais je hoche la tête une fois de plus pour lui dire qu'il peut continuer, que tout va bien.

Je dirige mes mains le long de ses épaules et de son dos, j'aime la façon dont ses muscles se tendent sous mes doigts. Je me demande si je réagis de la même manière que lui. Probablement, je me rends compte à contrecœur, que Drago a la peau anormalement parfaite.

Ses doigts frôlent mes mamelons à travers mon soutien-gorge, et je suffoque, me souvenant de ce matin-là. Ma réaction le fait sourire. Puis il glisse ses mains derrière mon dos, et un instant plus tard, mon soutien-gorge n'est plus. Je me sens tout de suite mal à l'aise, exposée, timide.

Il embrasse encore une fois mes lèvres et ensuite parcourt le chemin le menant à mon cou. Je sais où il se dirige, et mon ventre se serre d'anticipation.

Je me suis toujours sentie à l'aise avec mon corps, je pense être dans la moyenne. Mais tout à coup j'ai peur que Drago n'aime pas ce qu'il découvre. J'ai entendu parler et vu les filles avec qui il a supposément été et avec son allure et son charme, il a vraiment pu avoir toutes celles qu'il voulait. Je sais que je ne peux pas être éventuellement comparé à ces femmes absolument magnifiques...

« Tu es belle, Hermione » murmure-t-il contre ma peau.

Sait-il ce que je suis en train de penser ?

Il colle sa bouche contre ma clavicule puis suçote ma peau pour la faire rougir, y laissant un suçon.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de... » je commence, mais ma voix se fane, ses lèvres et sa langue se déplacent vers le bas, et cela devient très distrayant.

« Je n'étais pas en train de... ? » demande-t-il avant de continuer son lent voyage vers ma poitrine.

Le temps que j'essaie de me rappeler ce que je voulais lui demander, il atteint la vallée entre mes seins. Je me bats contre l'envie de le repousser et de me couvrir.

Puis je me souviens de ma question. « Tu n'es pas en train d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa bouche se referme autour de mon mamelon gauche, et des frissons me parcourent. Mon dos se cambre involontairement, et je suis à peine consciente des mouvements réels qu'il est en train de faire avec sa langue et ses dents, je ne sens que des vagues de chaleur qui se rependent à travers mon corps.

Je fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir.

Puis il s'arrête, et je me rends compte qu'il a relevé la tête. Les sourcils froncés, je baisse légèrement mon visage et je vois ses yeux, assombris par le désir, ils sont fixés sur moi. Je sens un liquide chaud glisser entre mes jambes à la vue de cette luxure émanant de son regard d'argent.

« Ne te retiens pas » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Laisse-moi t'entendre. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, il baisse la tête vers mon autre sein. Un petit gémissement m'échappe, et mes joues rougissent. Je suis récompensée par un doux pincement autour de mon aréole, et je soupire à cette sensation.

Ses mains font de petits cercles dans le bas de mon dos, restant sur des endroits respectueux. D'ordinaire, je suis sûre que j'aurais trouvé cela mignon, mais pour le moment, je veux juste pouvoir le toucher encore plus, et là... j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est devenu prude.

Je glisse une main dans son dos et donne une pression sur ses fesses fermes. Il pousse ses hanches contre les miennes et avec désinvolture fait bouger sa langue sur mon mamelon pour me répondre, et je me sens comme si j'étais en train de fondre de plaisir.

Puis il glisse vers le bas, et deux guerres émotionnelles se jouent en moi : la déception qu'il ait cessé de créer ces sensations délicieuses en moi et la nervosité de ce qui va se passer.

« Drago... »

Il fait une pause pour regarder vers moi, et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

Rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, je peux dire qu'il ferait presque tout ce que je lui demanderais. Je suis certaine que si je lui demandais d'arrêter, il ferait marche arrière immédiatement. Si je le priais de me prendre comme une bête, je pense qu'il serait en mesure de mettre de côté toutes ses raisons qui font qu'il se retient. Il tuerait pour moi, il me l'a déjà prouvé. J'ai du mal à ne pas croire qu'il mourrait aussi pour moi.

Merlin, il est vraiment... mien.

Cette constatation me terrifie autant que cela m'excite.

« Hermione ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Sa langue titille mon nombril, et je laisse ma tête retomber contre le lit. Prenant cela comme une permission de continuer, il embrasse le tour de ma taille. Le matelas se soulève un peu lorsqu'il glisse au pied du lit. Puis je sens ses doigts déboutonner mon jean.

Oh, mon Dieu.

Il m'a déjà touchée ici avant, mais le fait qu'il en soit conscient cette fois...

Mes inspirations s'accélèrent et il abaisse lentement la fermeture éclair.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » dit-il.

« Je sais. »

Ma voix est ridiculement fragile, et je me demande s'il l'a aussi entendue.

Il tire mon jean vers le bas, et je lève les hanches pour l'aider à l'enlever. Puis ses mains montent et descendent sur mes jambes nues, et je respire profondément. Je jette un coup d'œil sur lui et je remarque qu'il est à genoux entre mes jambes, les yeux errants sur mon corps.

Comme s'il sentait que mes yeux étaient posés sur lui, il lève son visage légèrement et fixe un regard prédateur sur moi. Mon esprit me dit que je devrais me méfier de ce regard, mais mon corps tressaille d'anticipation de savoir ce qu'il est sur le point de me faire.

Sans quitter ses yeux des miens, il me caresse légèrement à travers mon sous-vêtement. Je me crispe lorsqu'un frisson de plaisir parcourt mon corps.

Il sourit. « Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit excité » dit-il en jouant avec le bord de ma culotte.

Oh mon Dieu, je veux qu'il la retire et qu'il...

Ses pouces se glissent sous la ceinture de mon sous-vêtement, et pendant un moment, une partie du contrôle qu'il avait tout à l'heure semble revenir à la surface. J'ai presque commencé à m'inquiéter du fait qu'il ait changé d'avis. Mais cela disparaît vite, si vite que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas juste imaginé.

Puis, un doigt fin longe l'entrée de mon désir, et je suffoque, comment puis-je ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il a enlevé mon dernier vêtement ?

Il insère deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi, faisant naître un faible gémissement de moi. Ensuite, le lit bouge sous son poids, et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir qu'il est couché sur le côté, en face de moi. Mes joues rougissent lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est en train de regarder comment je réagis à ses mouvements un peu plus bas.

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau afin d'éviter son regard, me délectant des sensations qui s'accumulent sous les lents va-et-vient de ses doigts.

« Tu te souviens de ce matin-là ? »

Sa voix est un murmure soufflé dans mon oreille droite.

« Je rêvais de toi, et j'étais en train de te faire cela. Mes doigts, en toi. »

Ses mots augmentent mon désir pour lui, et le rythme qu'il a défini n'est pas assez rapide pour moi. Je remue mes hanches, en espérant qu'il comprenne le message.

Sa main libre commence à jouer avec mon mamelon, et je suffoque à perdre haleine.

Puis il se glisse de nouveau hors du lit, se mettant à genoux entre mes jambes. Ses doigts continuent leur travail à un rythme lent, mesuré, et je me mords pour éviter que des mots sortent de ma bouche sans en avoir l'autorisation, pour éviter de le supplier d'accélérer la cadence.

Il applique un baiser à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, et je frissonne d'anticipation. Puis il retire ses doigts, et avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je poussai un gémissement de déception. Je mets ma main directement sur ma bouche, et il en rigole.

« Tu vas faire beaucoup plus de bruit que cela Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de te laisser aller. »

Puis il se penche en avant, tire mes jambes sur ses épaules, et abaisse son visage vers mes lèvres trempées, endolories. Sa langue fait un long glissement le long de ma fente, et je gémis à cette sensation nouvelle. Sur le deuxième coup de langue, il plonge un peu en moi, collectant certaines preuves de mon excitation. Mes hanches tremblent un peu, mais il les maintient en place et entre de nouveau en moi avec sa langue, douce et désirable.

Une de ses mains laisse ma hanche, et son pouce caresse mon clitoris en petits cercles. Je me cambre et crie à l'agression.

Oh, mon Dieu. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck !

Il s'arrête et me regarde en souriant. « Ton langage Hermione. »

De toute évidence, le filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche n'est pas présent.

« Tais-toi et continue ! » je lui demande.

Il prend une de mes lèvres dans sa bouche et la masse avec sa langue. J'entends son nom d'une voix rauque, ma voix. Il répète le mouvement de l'autre côté, et je gémis plus encore.

Une décharge de bien-être crispe mon bas ventre lorsqu'il se déplace et taquine mon nœud hypersensible, il l'effleure doucement, puis il fait tourbillonner sa langue dans de petits cercles autour de lui.

« Arrête de me faire languir Drago » je halète.

Sa bouche est trop occupée pour répondre, mais ses yeux sombres me regardent avec passion, et j'ai l'impression incroyable d'être encore plus humide. Il glisse un doigt au fond de moi, suivi d'un autre, me faisant gémir de nouveau. Je veux basculer ma tête en arrière contre le lit, mais ses yeux sont tellement captivants, et je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

Je ne veux pas détourner le regard.

Cette vague de chaleur me crispe de plus en plus, et je veux juste être libérée de cette pression.

« Drago, s'il te plaît... »

Je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi je le supplie, mais l'instant suivant, je pars au loin vers les étoiles, en criant son nom. Je suis à peine consciente qu'il a levé mes hanches pour laper mon jus.

Je me détends complètement dans son lit, me sentant tellement, tellement satisfaite.

Puis il remonte à côté de moi et sourit, un vrai sourire.

« Tu es beau » je lui murmure à perdre haleine, sans réfléchir.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et ses yeux brillent pour moi.

« Je crois que tu viens de me voler ma réplique. »

.

**Hummmmmmmmm... J'adore ce chapitre... Pas vous?**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

**Bizzzz**


	79. Chapitre 78 D

**Bonjour, bon j'avoue depuis ce matin j'hésitais à publier la suite de cette traduction ou continuer ma propre fic. Et bien vous êtes des petits chanceux, car voici la suite et PVO Drago !**

**Mais dans un premier temps les RARs, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs énormément pour vos nombreux messages, vous êtes des fous !**

.

**MissLine** : oui chef ! Tout de suite chef ! :)

**Komurin** : Contente que ces chapitres soient à ton gout ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même par la suite ! Je n'en doute même pas ! Merci petit robot admirateur !

**Guest** : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas Ron le traitre. Et oui Neville… Désolé, vraiment ! Mais merci pour ton message ! :)

**Kayachan** : J'y avais pas pensé en lisant la première fois l'histoire, c'est en lisant la suite que j'étais morte de rire ! J'espère que le chapitre qui suit va te plaire ! J'ai du mal à croire le contraire ! )

**nana972** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ton message.

**Pepette** : Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer entendre ou lire Hermione être vulgaire ! :) Le chapitre était très attendu. Merci pour ton message et bonne lecture !

**Lou** : Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments, je suis extrêmement flattée. Merci encore et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Cramille** : Non non, la grippe ne m'a pas terrassé, c'est juste que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps pour publier, mais je ne lâche pas ! Merci de m'avoir envoyé ce message, ça m'a légèrement booster et permis de publier, enfin !

**Eclixia** : Merci beaucoup, je sais que je me répète, mais toujours très agréable de recevoir des messages tel que le tiens ! Merci et j'espère que la suite de cette Trad te plaira tout autant !

**.**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**Chapitre 78**

.  
>« Tu es beau. »<p>

Je résiste à l'envie de rigoler à cela.

« Je crois que tu viens de me voler ma réplique. »

Elle sourit, et sa vue me coupe le souffle. Elle est divine, tout à fait détendue, avec ses longs cheveux bruns en éventail sur le lit derrière sa tête. Je me penche vers elle et appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes, à peine capable de croire qu'elle me veut moi, et personne d'autre.

Je commence à lever la tête loin de la sienne, mais elle agrippe l'arrière de mon cou et me retient près d'elle. Puis elle approfondit notre baiser, et je gémis lorsque nos langues entrent en contact. Je me hisse sur elle, me calant sur mes coudes, et l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Elle se cambre, appuyant ses seins contre ma poitrine, et j'adore sentir sa peau directement contre la mienne. Je me demande si ma cicatrice est un tue l'amour pour elle, c'était le cas pour certaines de mes anciennes conquêtes mais ça pouvait très bien être aussi le contraire et les exciter encore plus.

Ensuite, je prends conscience de certains bruits de fond qui sont aussi ennuyeux qu'amusant.

J'interromps finalement notre baiser, et Granger, enfin Hermione, je peux l'appeler Hermione maintenant, elle fixe ses jolis yeux bruns sur moi.

Elle sourit. « Drago... »

« Chut. Écoute. »

Un adorable pli apparaît entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant, mais alors elle entend ce que j'entends, et un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

Des cris étouffés flottent dans la pièce. « Hermione ! Hermione, reviens ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Je souris. « Très bon travail Hermione. Il t'a entendu depuis la cuisine. »

Elle rougit. « Je pense que tu es celui qui a très bien travaillé » marmonne-t-elle timidement.

Je me penche vers elle pour frôler brièvement ses lèvres avec les miennes. « Je t'en prie » je lui murmure.

« Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? » demande-t-elle taquine.

« Ne quitte plus jamais ce lit » je lui réponds avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sourit et me tire vers elle dans un autre long et abrutissant baiser. Lorsque je détourne finalement la tête pour reprendre un peu d'air, je suis extrêmement conscient de la partie de mon anatomie que j'ai essayée difficilement d'ignorer. Je commence à soulever mes hanches de sorte que cela ne soit pas si évident pour elle, mais elle enveloppe ses jambes autour de ma taille et frotte ses hanches contre les miennes à plusieurs reprises.

« Hermione, putain » je gémis.

« J'ai dit que je voulais que tu me prennes, maintenant » dit-elle. « Tu te souviens, tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. »

« Quoi, un orgasme n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? » je la taquine. « Tu es plutôt gourmande petite coquine. »

« Qui a dit que tu serais capable de me faire venir une nouvelle fois ? »

Je lève un sourcil vers elle et un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce que je pense pour me comprendre.

« Et en plus prétentieux et arrogant » dit-elle, en essayant de froncer les sourcils pour me faire peur.

Je commence à rouler sur elle, mais ses jambes se resserrent autour de ma taille, me piégeant. Cela ne m'aide pas d'être au-dessus d'elle, quelle idée.

« Tu n'as toujours pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé » me le rappelle-t-elle encore une fois.

Bordel. Elle ne peut pas juste être satisfaite et en rester là ?

Tu as décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout tant qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, souligne la bête dans ma poitrine.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire.

Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Putain, simplement la prendre, c'est pas compliqué quand même.

Je me parle à moi-même... Je suis officiellement cinglé.

Elle soupire. « Drago, regarde-moi. »

« Je te regarde. »

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas réellement avec moi. »

Oh l'enfer, je suis tout le temps en train de penser à toi Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te laisser aller ? » me demande-t-elle.

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois l'autre côté de moi.

« Je sais qu'il y a une partie de toi qui... qui me veut » dit-elle.

Tout mon être te veut.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas céder à cette partie de toi ? » termine-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas de réponse toute prête à lui donner. Je ne veux pas admettre que j'ai peur de ce que ça va me faire. Je crains de perdre encore plus le contrôle avec elle que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Puis ses lèvres se pressent doucement contre les miennes, je me contente de lui répondre en les câlinant. Impossible de m'en empêcher, j'approfondis le baiser, j'ai besoin d'avoir beaucoup plus que cette simple sensation. Encore une fois je me rends compte que je la serre contre moi, ce qui augmente le contact entre nous.

Putain.

Je lève mon visage, loin du sien et ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'elle me regarde avec une expression presque colérique.

« Drago, je peux me rendre compte et sentir combien tu me veux » dit-elle et se collant encore plus contre moi, contre mon entrejambes.

Je gémis involontairement. Je dois arriver à quelque chose de mieux si je veux arrêter cela.

Pourquoi, bordel de merde, dois-je mettre fin à cela ? Je suis complètement timbré.

« L'antidote pour le filtre d'amour... »

Je m'interromps et fait passer mon poids sur mon coude gauche afin que je puisse descendre une main entre nous, ses mains sont en train de s'acharner sur ma ceinture, et je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux exagérément innocents.

« Il était vraiment vieux » dis-je. « Il pourrait avoir des effets qui nuisent à ton jugement. »

« Ce sont des conneries » dit-elle en triturant toujours ma ceinture. Je suis en mesure de retirer une de ses mains, mais l'autre est en train de tirer sur la ceinture et la faire glisser à travers les passants de mon pantalon. Je sens que ma résistance est en train de flancher.

« La potion peut tout gâcher » dis-je.

Elle lève la tête et attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Lorsqu'elle commence à la suçoter, je gémis et libère la main que j'avais capturée. Putain, j'ai clairement été trop faible, c'est évident pour elle, c'est un point faible pour moi.

Je pourrais le regretter toute ma vie à l'avenir, mais je la veux.

Je me soulève vers le haut, m'échappant un peu d'elle et déboutonne mon pantalon. Son regard brûlant glisse sur mon torse et mes bras avant de passer vers la zone où mes mains sont actuellement activent. Je n'ai jamais pensé que le regard d'une jeune fille pourrait être aussi excitant que le sien.

Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et m'arrête avant de retirer mon boxer.

« Oui, Drago, j'en suis certaine, j'ai envie de toi » dit-elle avec impatience.

Je suis maudit, foutu sorcière...

Au lieu d'enlever mon dernier vêtement, je me penche vers elle et lui baise les lèvres. Elle ouvre immédiatement la bouche, et je plonge ma langue à l'intérieur. Je n'en n'aurai jamais assez d'elle.

Ses hanches commencent à se mouvoir en dessous de moi, et son baiser devient rapidement plus désespéré.

J'approfondis le baiser et pince ses tétons durcis. Son cri de surprise est étouffé par ma bouche, et elle se cambre à nouveau. Je glisse mes mains vers le bas, caressant son corps, j'aime le contact de sa peau douce.

Puis, je deviens conscient que ses mains se dirigent vers ma propriété personnelle. Je commence à sourire, mais elle semble agacée par mon amusement et me mord férocement la lèvre inférieure.

Je brise le contact et le baiser et lui souris. « Nous sommes pressés ? »

« Ne me torture pas » dit-elle, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande les sourcils froncés. Je n'aime pas le ton grave qu'elle vient d'utiliser.

Elle soupire. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire cela Drago. Comment peux-tu tenir une conversation quand... quand... »

Un sourire se remet en place sur mes lèvres. Elle n'a jamais été si désirable qu'à présent, et elle ne sait pas comment le gérer.

« Quand quoi ? » je lui demande en feignant l'ignorance.

Elle laisse échapper un grognement adorable et pousse ses hanches vers le haut à quelques reprises, se frottant contre mon membre durci et encore couvert.

Fuuuuuck. J'ai envie d'entrer en elle si brutalement qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de se déplacer convenablement demain matin.

« Quand... ça » dit-elle.

« Très éloquent » je parviens à répondre.

Un autre gémissement frustré sort de la bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes.

Elle est encore trop timide pour faire ce qu'elle veut. D'une certaine façon son innocence la rend encore plus désirable pour moi.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau pour la distraire pendant que j'enlève mon dernier morceau de tissu. Ses mains courent le long de mon dos et doucement elle frôle mes hanches nues. J'ai l'impression de disparaître dans les flammes, je me consume tellement elle me brûle. Et il me faut une maîtrise de soi incomparable, je ne veux pas la pénétrer sur le champ.

Je dirige ma main entre nos deux corps et titille doucement son clitoris. Elle rompt notre baiser et laisse échapper un gémissement de satisfaction, et je laisse mes lèvres traîner vers son oreille. Je fais pénétrer deux doigts en elle, de telle sorte que mon entrée puisse être un peu moins pénible pour elle.

Putain, je la veux tout de suite.

J'ajoute un troisième doigt, et elle halète. Je les fais aller et venir en elle lentement, juste assez vite pour garder et décupler son excitation, mais pas assez vite qu'elle obtienne une réelle satisfaction. Elle se tortille contre mes doigts, en essaye d'augmenter le frottement, mais je modifier mon rythme de va- et-vient par rapport à ses hanches pour maintenir le rythme affolant, j'ai appris par expérience que conduire une fille au désir suprême, atténue sa douleur lors de la première pénétration.

Elle rentre ses ongles dans mes épaules et ses gémissements deviennent plus rapide, plus saccadés.

« Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît Drago, oh ! S'il te plaît fais-le maintenant ! Ahh... ahh... Je ne peux plus attendre ! »

Juste au moment où elle finit de parler, je retire mes doigts d'elle, me positionnant devant son entrée, et je plonge dans son antre.

Putain de bordel de merde, elle est si serrée.

Chaude, incroyablement lisse, et réellement très serrée. J'ai l'impression que je vais déjà exploser, comme un putain de puceau.

Je lève la tête pour la regarder et je vois que ses yeux sont clos. Son corps s'est rigidifié sous moi, et je serre la mâchoire, me rappelant que je ne dois pas bouger, pas encore.

Je baise son front, puis son nez.

Puis je murmure contre ses lèvres, « Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le moi. »

Au lieu de répondre, elle appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes, et mon cœur fait une embardée. Mes hanches tremblent un peu vers l'avant, et je dois me rappeler fermement de ne pas bouger.

Pas encore.

Je lève la tête pour la regarder, elle ouvre les yeux. Ils sont sombres, brillants de désir.

Au fond de moi, la créature hurle au triomphe.

Je veux sortir, puis entrer de nouveau en elle, mais je dois m'assurer que tout va bien dans un premier temps. Avant que je puisse poser la question, elle se déplace un peu en dessous de moi, me tirant involontairement plus à l'intérieur d'elle. Je gémis et me crispe pour maintenir le bas de mon corps à sa place.

« Bouge » me dit-elle.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me concentre pour garder le contrôle de mes mouvements, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je sors un peu, puis pousse vers l'avant, en allant un peu plus loin cette fois. Elle pousse un petit gémissement et tire mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser. Prenant cela comme le signal pour continuer, je répète le mouvement.

Putain !

J'espère qu'elle est proche, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir le coup.

La poussée suivante m'amène encore plus loin en elle, et je gémis.

C'est de la torture. C'est l'extase à l'état pur.

Une voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas faire cela. Pas maintenant, pas avec elle. Je vais lui faire du mal. C'est mal.

Mais rien ne m'a jamais fait me sentir aussi bien.

Elle commence à soulever ses hanches pour répondre aux miennes, enveloppant ses longues jambes autour de moi pour me coller encore plus près. Ses gémissements deviennent plus forts, et j'entends mon prénom parmi les sons presque inintelligibles qui sortent de sa bouche.

Entendre mon prénom glisser de ses lèvres à ce moment-là, me fait perdre la tête. Je serre la mâchoire, essayant de me contrôler. Maintenant le rythme de nos hanches, je couvre sa bouche avec la mienne, avalant ses cris.

Ses mains saisissent mes épaules alors que je commence à me déplacer plus rapidement, je dois l'amener bientôt à l'extase.

Elle rompt notre baiser pour récupérer un peu d'air.

« Drago... si proche... par Merlin... »

Je fais glisser une main entre son corps et le mien et touche de mon pouce son clitoris, je la caresse en faisant de petits cercles rapides.

Elle crie mon prénom de nouveau, et cela me fait venir. J'explose dans son antre alors que ses parois se contractent autour de moi, elle convulse, avidement j'essaie de me tenir tranquille et ne plus bouger en elle. Mais c'est impossible.

C'est le paradis.

Je continue à gémir ma libération, entrant et sortant encore quelques instant avant de m'effondrer sur elle, épuisé. J'embrasse son cou plusieurs fois alors que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, et elle fait courir ses mains de haut en bas sur mon dos.

Puis je me rends compte que tout mon poids est en train de l'écraser, alors je commence à me lever. Mais ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, me tirant vers son corps chaud.

« Ne bouge pas » marmonne-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as perdu ta voix ? » je la taquine.

Ses doigts tracent de légers cercles dans mon dos. « Peut-être un peu. »

Elle semble épuisée.

Je l'embrasse jusqu'à son oreille, puis je me cale sur mes coudes.

Elle me sourit, mais il est clair de la façon dont ses paupières tombent, elle est très fatiguée. Je baisse la tête pour l'embrasser, et elle laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« Je te remercie Drago » murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je retiens la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit et embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres à la place.

Puis je sors de son antre et me positionne à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et se colle contre mon torse, et une fois de plus je ne peux pas croire à quel point je suis un putain de chanceux. Je fais venir la couverture de l'autre lit pour nous couvrir, avant d'entourer mes bras autour d'elle.

Je baise le haut de sa tête, et elle marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible contre ma poitrine.

Si je ne peux pas dire ces mots à haute voix, je peux au moins les penser.

_Je t'aime Hermione Granger._

_._

**J'adore se chapitre, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'en frémis encore !**

**Si vous êtes extrêmement sage, peut être aurez vous la suite demain soir ou au plus tard dimanche !**

**Bizzzz**


	80. Chapitre 79 H

**Bonjour, oui je sais j'ai un petit jour de retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas vu le week-end passé. Sinon et bien je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour tous vos messages, vous êtes des fous, des fous je vous dis ! Merci sincèrement d'apprécier autant cette histoire, et elle n'est pas encore terminée !**

**Les réponses dans un premier temps et nous on se retrouve plus bas !**

**.**

**Eclixia** : Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas rester au lit pour le restant de leur jour ! :) Merci en tout cas pour ton message !

**nana972** : Tu as l'air pressé on dirait ! :) Très bien, voilà la suite !

**Kayachan **: Bien fait pour Ron, c'est mérité ! Moi aussi j'adore ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton message !

**Lizandra** : Aurais tu des origines italienne par hasard ? Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferai cet effet là ! :) Merci

**Entarie** : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment plus qu'adorable ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! Bizzz

.

**Bonne Lecture**

.

**Chapitre 79**

Il entre deux doigts en moi, et j'écarte les jambes, juste un peu plus, étouffant un cri. C'est si bon.

Mais il semble que mon corps soit insatiable, il fait des allers-retours en moi à plusieurs reprises, mais les sensations sont moins satisfaisantes, alors je bouge mes hanches, essayant d'augmenter la friction contre ses doigts et mes entrailles palpitantes.

Sentant ma frustration, il glisse un troisième doigt en moi.

Je suffoque, m'y adaptant. Il ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts, et cette nouvelle sensation s'estompe rapidement, me laissant en vouloir plus. Je bouge contre sa main, me demandant s'il est possible qu'il me fasse jouir juste comme ça, mais ses doigts refusent de coopérer avec moi. Je fixe son visage et vois que son front est plissé, il semble très concentré sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Le bout de ses doigts entre en contact avec un endroit sensible à l'intérieur de moi, et je pousse un fort gémissement. Oh, mon Dieu.

Je saisis ses épaules, me pressant contre sa main, silencieusement je le supplie de toucher cet endroit à nouveau.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non il l'a volontairement évité, mais j'ai besoin de le sentir.

Ses doigts se pressent de nouveau contre cet endroit, et une vague merveilleuse de chaleur me traverse le corps. Puis il commence à l'éviter à nouveau, et je gémis de frustration.

Lorsqu'il répète le processus encore une fois, un flot de paroles vole hors de ma bouche, ponctué de jurons haletés. Je suis à peine consciente de ce que je dis, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il vienne en moi.

Il retire ses doigts, et durant une fraction de seconde, je me demande si mes supplications l'ont embêté jusqu'à le chasser. Puis il pousse son membre en érection en moi, et bien que ma bouche reste grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sort.

Oh. Oh putain, que ça fait mal.

Je prends de grandes inspirations et garde les yeux fermés, en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur.

Mais bizarrement, il y a encore une grande partie de moi qui en veut plus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Ça fait mal, mais je... je veux qu'il bouge en moi.

Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, et puis mon nez. Puis ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, m'envoyant des frissons.

« Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le » murmure-t-il.

Non, ne t'arrête pas.

Il me semble avoir perdu le contrôle de ma voix, donc je baise ses lèvres doucement. La partie inférieure de son corps entre un peu plus en moi, et avec un nouveau sentiment de douleur vient une forte vague de plaisir.

Oh...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et vois qu'il est en train de me fixer, complètement immobile. Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux gris foncé, et la douleur semble s'estomper, remplacée par le même désir que j'avais ressenti plus tôt.

« Bouge » dis-je, enviant cette sensation unique.

Il se retire un peu de mon antre, et je suis sur le point de protester quand ses hanches se balancent de nouveau vers l'avant, entrant un peu plus loin. Je gémis en réponse, glissant mes mains vers son visage pour le tirer vers moi et l'embrasser. Il semble comprendre au mouvement frénétique de mes lèvres que j'ai besoin de plus de lui, alors il sort et entre à nouveau en moi, je laisse échapper de longs gémissements.

Il plonge en moi à plusieurs reprises, et chaque poussée semble augmenter la tension par rapport à la dernière. Je me cambre, et le nouvel angle lui permet de venir encore plus profondément en moi, atteignant des nerfs que je ne savais même pas existant. Je l'embrasse intensément, et il augmente le rythme de ses à-coups.

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur le lit et lui prie de me donner encore plus, je suis si proche. Vraiment si proche de jouir.

Il descend à nouveau une de ses mains pour jouer avec mon paquet de nerfs, et je sens que je suis au bord de la falaise, son pouce me titille toujours plus. Je vais partir. Je crie son nom et d'autre jurons et supplications.

Puis il gémit, et je sens un éclat de chaleur fondre en moi, c'est tout simplement...

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de finir ma pensée, je suis de nouveau submergée par mes émotions. Cette nouvelle sensation, c'est revigorant, magique, incomparable.

Lorsque je redescends finalement sur Terre, je me rends compte que le corps de Drago est pressé contre le mien.

Je lui caresse doucement le dos, reprenant mon souffle.

Il commence à se relever, mais je resserre mon emprise sur lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit loin de moi. Il est à moi maintenant, et il n'ira nulle part.

Merlin, quand suis-je devenue si possessive ?

Oh, ma voix...

« As-tu perdu ta voix ? » se moque-t-il.

J'essaie d'ouvrir un œil et vois une expression amusée sur son visage. « Peut-être un peu » je lui réponds.

Il laisse une traînée de doux baisers du coin de ma bouche à mon oreille, et je me permets un soupir de satisfaction. Puis il se met sur ses coudes, et je lui souris.

Il est magnifique, si beau...

Il embrasse mes lèvres, et je m'émerveille de voir à quel point il peut être doux avec moi. Comment un homme peut être si bon pour une femme ? Je souris endormie.

« Je te remercie, Drago » je lui chuchote.

Au lieu de répondre, il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Ça m'est égal. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me lasser des baisers de cet homme.

Puis il s'éloigne de moi, et je ressens comme un immense sentiment de vide. Je me tourne immédiatement vers lui et me blottie dans ses bras, m'assurant qu'il ne veut pas me quitter. Si je me réveille demain matin et découvre qu'il est parti, je serai très mécontente.

Une couverture nous couvre, et je souris contre son torse.

Bonne nuit, Drago.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Je me réveille la tête reposant sur l'oreiller et mon front appuyé dans son cou. J'embrasse sa poitrine, à côté de sa cicatrice. Puis je lève la main pour la toucher à nouveau. Je me demande ce que Blaise a utilisé sur lui pour le couper si profondément...

Je roule doucement sur le côté de Drago et me cale sur un coude pour regarder son visage. Il a l'air si détendu et accessible à présent, et je me rappelle tout à coup de son visage quand il n'avait que onze ou douze ans, il était si confiant et imperturbable par ce qui l'entourait. Je l'ai secrètement envié pour cela parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Maintenant, je souhaiterais qu'il puisse avoir cet air si détendu tout le temps. Lorsqu'il est avec moi.

Je me souviens de son regard après que je lui aie expliqué mes sentiments pour Ron. Merlin que c'était horrible.

Je me penche vers lui et embrasse ses lèvres. Il laisse échapper un faible gémissement endormi et déplace lentement ses lèvres pour me répondre. Je me demande s'il est réveillé.

Puis je continue, traînant ma main sur toute la longueur de son corps. J'enveloppe ma main autour de son membre déjà durci. Ce mouvement lui fait échapper un gémissement plus fort, et ses hanches se soulèvent légèrement vers le haut. Je souris contre ses lèvres et balance une jambe par-dessus lui, me mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je grimace à la douleur entre mes jambes, mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter là.

Je me demande jusqu'où je peux aller avant qu'il se réveille.

Quelques mouvements de plus et son érection est totalement prête. Je fixe sans ciller son membre durci, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y jeter un œil la nuit dernière. Mes doigts s'humidifient avec le peu de liquide qui suinte de la partie supérieure de son pénis et je ramène mon index sur mes lèvres pour le goûter.

Puis je l'encercle de ma main à nouveau. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une chose de cette taille-là était en moi la nuit dernière.

Je me précipite vers lui et le tiens juste en dessous de mon antre.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Mes yeux papillonnent lorsque je rencontre les siens. Sa voix est étonnement amusée, ses yeux sont sombres, très dilatés.

Je continue de fixer son regard alors que mon corps tout entier s'abaisse, le laissant me pénétrer délicieusement centimètre par centimètre. Sa respiration, s'accélère et il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, en murmurant une pléiades d'injures.

Ça me fait un peu mal, mais c'est une douleur qui devient très vite additive et agréable. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que Fay ou Lavande avait voulu dire lorsqu'elles parlaient de sexe, tout comme Parvati, elle était aussi vierge que moi. Bien que je n'aie pas encore tout à fait compris pourquoi c'est si agréable d'être dans cette situation, je ne veux certainement pas y penser pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il est complètement à l'intérieur, je tortille mes hanches et profite de ses sensations de picotement qui tiraille mon dos.

Puis il me retourne sur le dos, et je crie, surprise.

Il balance ses hanches contre les miennes, et ses traits deviennent rapidement tendus.

Oh, oh, oh, oh mon Dieu...

Il s'agrippe à mes hanches et ajuste l'angle de sorte qu'il se frotte contre mon clitoris à chaque nouvelle poussée. Mes gémissements semblent devenir progressivement plus forts, et je me demande si tout ce bruit le dérange, ou au contraire l'excite encore plus.

Puis mon corps tout entier se tend et je sens ma fleur se serrer autour de lui, se délectant dans des vagues tumultueuses de bonheur qui me procure. Il explose à l'intérieur de moi, me remplit, et j'ai l'impression d'être dépourvue de force.

Il retient son poids sur ses coudes et baisse la tête pour m'embrasser.

« C'est le meilleur réveil que je n'ai jamais eu » dit-il à voix basse.

Je souris et lui rends son baiser. « Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi » je lui réponds.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« C'est vraiment très calme. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe. »

Des voix étouffées proviennent de la salle de séjour, et je lève la tête pour regarder vers la porte. « Blaise et Harry sont revenus » j'observe.

Sous moi, Drago pousse un bâillement et fait un mouvement de poignet vers la porte, jetant un charme d'Assurdiato. Puis il dit : « Il doit déjà être midi passé, il est temps que nous sortions du lit. »

« Reste ici » lui dis-je. « Je veux leur parler seul à seul. »

Il m'embrasse avant de retirer ses bras d'autour de moi. « Bien sûr. »

Je commence à descendre de lui et je m'arrête, me sentant tout à coup très timide. Son visage semble montrer aucune émotion, mais je remarque la façon dont ses yeux pétillent et je me rends compte qu'il est heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demande-t-il.

Je souris. « J'apprends à te connaître et à lire à travers tes yeux. »

Il sourit. « File t'habiller et parler à tes amis. J'ai toujours su que tu les ferais passer avant moi » dit-il boudeur.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à cela. « Tu es adorable. »

« Ce n'est pas bon » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis censé être arrogant et antipathique. »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de m'asseoir, et de tirer les couvertures autour de moi pour me couvrir. Je sais qu'il a dû me voir la nuit dernière, il a dû tout voir de moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir pudique au sujet de mon corps. Il ne fait aucun commentaire, mais lorsque je regarde son visage, je vois qu'il sourit.

Mais l'éclat de ses yeux disparaît.

« Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ? » je lui demande.

Son sourire devient infiniment plus convaincant, et si je n'avais pas déjà remarqué la différence dans ses yeux, je n'ai aucun doute sur ses émotions.

« Bien sûr que ça va » dit-il légèrement. « Vas-y. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Devrais-je lui dire que je vois à travers lui ? Je me glisse hors du lit et rassemble mes vêtements. Quand je regarde dans sa direction, je vois qu'il a fermé les yeux. En m'habillant je continue à le regarder, me demandant s'il va me jeter un coup d'œil. Mais il ne le fait pas.

Lorsque je suis toute habillée, je m'assieds sur le lit. « Drago... »

Il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder, un sourire tire le coin de ses lèvres. « Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour toi, mais nous devrions en parler » dis-je doucement. « J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Harry et Blaise pour le moment, mais quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, toi et moi allons devoir discuter. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras » répond-il volontiers, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui demande tout à coup inquiète.

Il secoue la tête. « Non. Je ne partirai nulle part. »

Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir embrasser ces si douces lèvres. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mentir. Si tu pars sans dire au revoir, comme la dernière fois, je serai très vexée. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie » répond-il. « Et puis je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Je me rends compte tardivement qu'il a perdu sa famille et que les Malefoy sont bien connus pour être une famille reconnue sur... à peu près tout. Je le tire par les épaules, et il se redresse. J'enveloppe mes bras autour de lui étroitement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je suis désolée pour ta famille » dis-je doucement.

« Oh, ça. Ne t'inquiète pas » répond-il.

Je le libère et fixe son visage. Il a l'air tout à fait sincère, mais maintenant je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non c'est un masque. J'ai besoin de parler à Blaise à propos de Drago, si quelqu'un peut le comprendre, c'est bien Blaise.

« Je reviens tout de suite, alors » lui dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. « Bye Hermione. »

Je souris, mais ça a l'air forcé. Avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, je me lève et quitte la pièce.

.

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 79!**

**Je tiens à vous signaler que je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai publier la suite. Mais cela ne dépassera pas dix jours, c'est promis!**

**Merci encore pour vos message et à très bientôt!**

**Kisssss**

**PS: je viens juste de me rendre compte que cela fait presque quatorze mois que j'ai commencé cette Trad, c'est un truc de malade comme le temps passe super vite!**


	81. Chapitre 80 H

**Coucou, pas beaucoup de temps, je pars en vacances dans une heures! Alors je vous laisse avec deux nouveaux chapitres! **

**Bonne lecture! Et merci du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages!**

**Bizzzz**

**.**

**Chapitre 80**

**.**

« Hermione » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Nous avons essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais elle était fermée, donc nous n'étions pas sûrs... »

« Tout va bien ici » dis-je. « Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés tous les deux ? Je pensais que vous étiez censés veiller sur Neville. »

« McGonagall a tout sous contrôle pour l'instant » dit Harry. « Nous voulions voir si tout allait bien entre toi et Ron. Où est Ron d'ailleurs ? Et Malefoy ? »

Je détourne les yeux de Harry, gardant cette question pour plus tard, et je note que Blaise est en train de regarder par la fenêtre, vers le jardin.

« Blaise, je voudrais te parler » dis-je.

« Oh, est-ce privé ? » demande Harry. « Je peux... »

« Non, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici aussi » je l'interromps.

Blaise tourne lentement la tête vers moi, et son expression est prudemment neutre. Il échange un regard avec Harry, et je soupire.

« Je pense que chacun d'entre vous me doit des excuses et une explication » dis-je.

Blaise sourit. « Elle est de retour. »

Harry le regarde sceptique. « Alors, c'est vrai. »

« Blaise, tu ferais mieux de me prendre au sérieux » dis-je. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'étais pas moi-même pendant près de trois jours, les garçons. Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine pour toi Harry, mais Blaise, je sais que tu as eu des soupçons. »

« Je... ne voulais pas croire que ça puisse être vrai » admet Harry.

« Eh bien, tu ne me connais pas ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais Ron est mon meilleur ami ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ferait... »

« Eh bien, il l'a fait » dis-je en le coupant.

« Où est-il ? » demande Harry avec un air de vengeance.

« Dans une minute, je te le dirai. Blaise ? »

Il soupire. « Je suis désolé. »

Je mets mes mains sur les hanches et le regarde dans l'expectative. « Et ? »

Il hausse seulement les épaules.

« J'ai dit des excuses et une explication. Je suis certaine que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser exactement ce que je voudrais que tu m'expliques. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous savons la vérité, vous allez penser que mon raisonnement était stupide, alors pourquoi devrais-je m'embêter à t'expliquer ? »

« Blaise, je commence à m'impatienter là » dis-je.

« Très bien. Je savais pour le philtre d'amour à l'instant où je t'ai vu l'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » je siffle.

« C'est la partie que tu ne vas pas tellement aimer. »

Harry regarde Blaise curieusement.

« Je... soupçonnais que... Weasley soit le traître. »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « Même après ce que Shacklebolt et McGonagall ont décidé... »

« Oui, même après leur interrogatoire privé » dit Blaise.

« Et pourquoi cela t'a-t-il empêché d'essayer de m'éclaircir les idées ? » dis-je.

« Parce que même si je n'aime pas Weasley, j'ai appris à le connaître au fil des ans. Je savais qu'il utilisait le plus fort des philtres d'amour. D'autant plus que Harry et moi étions dans les environs. »

« Très bien, alors tu ne voulais pas me faire peur en essayant de me convaincre que j'étais commandée par un philtre d'amour. Je l'étais. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas forcée à avaler l'antidote ? »

« Tu dis cela comme si c'était facile. »

« Pourquoi, ça ne l'était pas ? »

« Je pensais que Weasley était le traître. J'étais inquiet qu'il puisse modifier la potion avec quelque chose qui te tuerait si tu étais libérée de son influence. Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran pour te faire ingurgiter un philtre d'amour sans ton consentement. »

« Et pourquoi par Merlin, les Mangemorts voudraient que je sois amoureuse de Ron, hmm ? » je lui demande. Son raisonnement est vraiment en passe de devenir étrange.

« S'il était réellement le traître, alors en t'ayant sous son influence cela aurait été comme avoir deux travailleurs pour le prix d'un. En vertu de cette potion, tu aurais fait tout ce qu'il te demandait, tout simplement parce que c'était pour lui » explique Blaise.

Je ne peux pas contrer ce point, parce que c'est vrai, sous son influence, j'aurais probablement fait presque tout ce qu'il exigeait de moi.

« Regarde, maintenant que nous savons que c'était Londubat et non Weasley, tout cela semble hors de propos et trop paranoïaque. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques » dit Blaise.

Je soupire. « Je voulais juste que l'un d'entre vous ait fait quelque chose. Je me souviens encore chaque fois que je l'ai embrassé, et chaque fois que je vous ai envoyés balader, ça me gêne énormément. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione » dit Blaise.

« Où est Ron ? » me demande Harry. « J'ai besoin de lui faire voir ma façon de penser, il devrait pouvoir s'en souvenir dans le futur. »

« Dans la cuisine » je lui réponds.

Harry et Blaise échangent de nouveau un regard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils atteignent la porte, Blaise l'ouvre.

« Aimerais-tu y aller en premier, ou j'y vais ? » lui demande Harry.

« Je t'en prie, vas-y. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir cela » répond Blaise.

La porte se referme derrière eux, et je commence à les suivre, aussi méchant qu'ait été Ron, je ne devrais pas les laisser trop s'emporter. Je sais que Harry et Blaise sont tous les deux relativement d'humeur égale, mais de l'expérience passée, j'ai appris que Blaise devenait extrêmement vindicatif, lorsque cela concernait Harry ou moi.

Mais avant que je puisse atteindre la porte, la cheminée crépite, et je jette immédiatement un charme de désillusion sur moi-même. Je me retourne pour voir l'horrible tête de Fenrir Greyback flottant dans les flammes.

« Sors de là Malefoy ! Sors de ta cachette jeune Malefoy ! » l'appelle-t-il. « Je sais que tu te caches dans ton petit trou crasseux comme le rat puant que tu es ! »

Je m'approche de la chambre de Drago et atteins la porte au moment où il l'ouvre. Je pousse sur son torse, bien sûr qu'il va comprendre, je veux qu'il reste en dehors de cette pièce. Mais il balaye mes mains.

« Laisse-moi y aller » dit-il.

« Ah, je t'entends » dit Greyback. « Montre-toi ! »

Drago sourit vaguement dans ma direction avant de marcher dans le salon, jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Bonjour, Greyback. C'est gentil de ta part de venir montrer ton visage fourrure ici » dit-il.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir Malefoy. »

« Vraiment ? J'en suis honoré » ironise Drago.

« Si tu ne viens pas de toi-même, tous les Mangemorts de Grande-Bretagne se dirigeront vers Poudlard pour combattre, et nous n'arrêterons pas jusqu'à ce que chaque chose dans le château qui respire soit mort » menace Greyback.

« Quoi, il pense que c'est une menace pour moi ? » répond froidement Drago. « Il a vu ce que j'ai fait. Il sait ce qui m'intéresse et de quoi je me soucie. Est-ce qu'il pense honnêtement que je l'ai trahi pour me joindre à une bande d'imbéciles, des guerriers bien-pensants prêts à mourir pour des Moldus ? »

Je résiste à l'envie de le frapper. Il s'agit d'un mensonge, et je le sais, mais je déteste toujours entendre ces mots sortant de sa bouche.

« Alors éclaire-moi jeune Malefoy, pourquoi cette défection ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse te donner ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. S'il veut me parler, il peut le faire lui-même. »

Greyback se renfrogne.

« Quoi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas assez sorcier pour utiliser le réseau de cheminées ? »

« Toutes ces vies seront entre tes mains Malefoy. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider. Dans quelques heures, si tu ne te montre pas, les Mangemorts entoureront Poudlard. Combien de personnes es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour sauver ta propre vie ? »

Le sourire de Drago est froid. « Voldemort pourrait tuer toutes les femmes et les enfants dans le monde et dire que c'est à cause de moi, mais c'est juste parce que c'est un maniaque sanguinaire. Le sang ne sera pas sur mes mains, mais sur les siennes. »

Greyback se renfrogne à nouveau.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi de t'envoyer, Greyback ? Connais-tu la raison ? » demande Drago. Greyback commence à parler, mais Drago lui coupe la parole. « Il se souvient qu'une fois dans ma vie j'ai eu peur de toi. C'est pour ça. Eh bien, dis-lui ceci pour moi. Lorsque je te vois, tout ce que je vois, c'est une créature qui autrefois était un homme. Une créature qui se vante de son aspect dégoûtant. Tu es comme un Sang-de-Bourbe qui est fier de son statut de sang. »

Greyback est maintenant en train de pointer sa baguette sur Drago, furieux.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur sale clébard » termine Drago.

Un jet de lumière jaune vif vole vers Drago, mais il le repousse immédiatement, puis éteint les flammes dans la cheminée, obligeant Greyback à partir.

J'attends un moment avant de me révéler. « Pourquoi est-ce que la connexion reste ouverte ? » je lui demande.

« Tu aurais préféré voir Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se présenter à Poudlard sans en être avertis ? » me répond-t-il.

« Je suppose que c'est un bon point » dis-je. « Qu'allons-nous faire, alors ? Tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Je le pourrais. Mais je suis sûr que cela ne servirait à rien à long terme, il ira de toute manière à Poudlard quoi qu'il arrive, que je me livre ou non. »

« Exactement. Donc, tu ne peux pas simplement te rendre. »

Drago hoche la tête. « Penses-tu que Blaise et Potter en ont fini avec Weasley ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu étais en train d'écouter notre conversation ? »

« N'étais-je pas censé le faire ? »

« Je t'ai demandé de rester dans ta chambre, tu n'étais pas supposé écouter ce que je disais à mes amis » dis-je.

Il sourit. « Si je dis que je suis désolé, tu me pardonneras ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il en me donner son plus charmant sourire.

Je soupire et essaie de retenir un sourire, mais je ne peux pas. Je me penche vers lui pour lui donner un baiser rapide, mais avant que je puisse reculer, ses bras se verrouillent autour de moi, me collant à son corps. Il approfondit le baiser, et je gémis dans sa bouche. Instantanément dans la pièce, il fait au moins dix fois plus chaud.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une drogue, quelque chose que je ne serai jamais en mesure d'avoir suffisamment. Je ne veux jamais cesser de l'embrasser, je ne veux plus jamais que ce moment se termine.

Mais finalement, notre besoin d'oxygène nous sépare.

« Par Merlin, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant » je chuchote à perdre haleine.

Il frissonne à mes paroles. Je peux sentir la bosse dans son pantalon, et je me demande si je viens d'exprimer ses pensées.

« Avons-nous le temps ? » je lui demande.

« Je pense que Potter et Blaise pourraient avoir besoin de plus de temps auprès de Weasley, pas vrai ? » répond Drago en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, vers la porte de la cuisine.

Je hoche la tête. « T'as raison ».

Il se baisse un peu et me tire contre lui, poussant ses hanches contre les miennes. Le peu de contact, même à travers nos vêtements, m'envoie une secousse de plaisir à travers mon corps. Celui-ci se souvient de la sensation d'être comblé par lui.

Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise, et il me fait marcher à reculons vers la chambre. Lorsque mon dos frappe la porte, je m'arrête au milieu de la chemise et glisse une main derrière moi pour trouver la poignée de la porte.

Mais alors il rompt notre baiser et me tire loin de la porte mais dans ses bras. Je reste figée sur place, sentant immédiatement ce changement dans ses émotions. Lentement je laisse courir mes mains le long de ces côtes et ensuite sur l'étendue de son dos musclé, mais il continue uniquement à me tenir contre son torse, me serrant dans ses bras.

Oui, il y a définitivement un changement dans son humeur. Je veux savoir s'il va me dire de quoi il s'agit...

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande.

« Oui, je vais bien » dit-il doucement.

Je recule un petit peu de ses bras et tourne la tête, déposant de doux baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule. « Non, Drago, tu ne vas pas bien » je réponds. « Il y a quelque chose, tu es différent de tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répond-il, un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix. « Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de cela ? »

« Sois honnête avec moi » dis-je. « Je... Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert. Tu as combattu avec Voldemort. Bien sûr que tu as souffert. Je veux t'aider. »

Le désir qui a conduit à mes actions il y a quelques instants a disparu, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Bien que je n'aie pas d'objection à le mettre dans un lit dans la minute qui suit, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin d'être consolé, même s'il insiste sur le fait qu'il ne veut pas l'être. Drago a un tel sentiment de fierté qu'il ne voudra jamais admettre qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un.

« Drago, tu sais que je me soucie de toi » dis-je. « S'il te plaît, ne m'exclue pas maintenant. »

« Que suis-je censé faire, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Sa voix est la même que d'habitude, mais il y a un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix que je suis complètement inaccoutumée à entendre venant de lui.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi après ton départ. »

« Je suis parti un grand nombre de fois. De quand est-ce que tu parles ? »

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avant que Ron ne me donne cette maudite potion. »

Après une pause, il se lance, « Je suis allé en Russie. »

« Donc, tu étais en Russie » dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Nous avons entendu dire que Voldemort était allé en Russie, et je me demandais si tu y étais avec lui. »

« J'y étais » dit-il.

« Qu'est-il arrivé en Russie ? »

« Rien qui ne vaille le coup d'être raconté. Il a essayé de recruter un peu plus d'hommes pour les rallier à sa putain de cause. »

« Était-ce tout ? » je demande.

« Oui. »

Je pousse légèrement contre sa poitrine pour lui faire desserrer son emprise sur moi. Puis je recule un peu pour que je puisse voir son visage. Son expression est concentrée, et je ressens un pincement au niveau de mon cœur.

« Drago, tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas te mentir. »

« Mais ça c'est déjà un mensonge. Toi et Blaise êtes des menteurs qui agissent toujours comme si vous disiez la vérité. »

« Si je suis tout le temps en train de mentir, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de me poser ces questions ? »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser entrer ? » je lui demande en posant ma main du côté de son cœur.

Il ne répond pas.

Je pousse un soupir. « Tu n'as aucune idée combien c'est frustrant pour moi » lui dis-je. « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Il ferme les yeux pour éviter mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que la nuit dernière signifie pour toi ? » je lui demande.

Il se raidit légèrement, mais ne me donne pas pour autant une réponse.

« Ne me dis pas maintenant que tu as menti aussi sur tes sentiments » je le préviens. « Je ne te croirai pas. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Hermione » dit-il enfin. « Il y a certaines choses que je ne dirai jamais à personne. »

« Si tu les gardes enfouies, tu ne pourras jamais te laisser une chance pour guérir » dis-je. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu le mérites ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Non »

Je me mords la lèvre. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ne me demande pas. »

« C'est déjà fait. Dis-moi. »

« Non, je suis désolé. »

Un sentiment de déception envahit ma poitrine, et je souhaite pouvoir avoir un excès de colère qui lui fasse tout me raconter sur ce séjour en Russie. Mais je sais très bien que ça ne mènerait nulle part avec Drago, pas avec sa personnalité. Je vais devoir laisser passer cela, pour l'instant. Peut-être que je serais en mesure de convaincre Blaise de lui soutirer des informations.

« Nous devons parler à Blaise et Potter » dit Drago en me lâchant. « Nous devons discuter des options que nous avons. »

Je hoche la tête et recule d'un pas, souhaitant encore qu'il n'y ait pas cette distance étrange entre nous. Je pensais qu'après la nuit dernière et ce matin, nous serions en mesure de partager plus de nous-mêmes l'un avec l'autre. De toute évidence, il ne ressent pas la même chose.

Il se déplace vers la cuisine, reboutonnant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il ouvre la porte. Un grand cri émane de la cuisine.

Je m'approche et me joins à lui quand Baise apparaît dans l'embrasure.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Blaise.

Derrière l'épaule de Blaise, je vois que Harry s'est tourné pour faire face à la porte. Il a l'air en colère.

« Parlons-en dehors » dit Drago en faisant un pas en arrière.

Blaise suit Drago dans le salon, et je reste devant la porte, attendant Harry. Il jette un regard vers Ron avant de marcher à nouveau vers moi. Lorsqu'il passe devant moi, je jette un œil vers Ron qui a été réduit au silence. Il est clair qu'il est en train de protester, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Son nez est de travers.

Je ferme la porte derrière Harry et me tourne vers les garçons.

« Qui lui a cassé le nez ? » je leur demande.

« C'est moi » dit Blaise.

« Très bon coup de poing, d'ailleurs » dit Harry.

Blaise hoche la tête pour le remercier du compliment.

« Je suis réellement surpris que tu ne lui ais pas fait de mal Hermione » dit Harry. « Il... il t'as empoisonnée. »

Blaise sourit. « Et nous savons aussi que tu as un très bon coup de poing, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Drago rit à ce souvenir.

« Tais-toi, Blaise » dis-je. « J'étais plus soucieuse de limiter les dégâts qu'autre chose, une fois que j'étais réellement de retour, saine d'esprit. »

« Limiter les dégâts ? » demande Harry en levant un sourcil. Il jette un regard vers Drago.

Je fais deux pas en direction de Drago et en l'atteignant je lui prends la main, regardant et écoutant comment va réagir Harry. Je sais qu'il a la tête froide et qu'il a grandi sur les préjugés des Serpentard qu'il avait ses dernières années, mais Drago est encore un Mangemort...

Mais il n'y a pas d'accès de colère, pas de boutade cynique, aucun commentaire légèrement surpris. Au lieu de cela, lui et Drago se fixent intensément, et il semble qu'ils soient déjà parvenus à un accord.

Comment ? Ont-ils déjà parlé de moi avant ? Quand ?

Mais avant que je puisse commenter, Blaise commence à parler.

« Alors c'est ça qui était assez important pour nous interrompre ? » demande-t-il.

« Poudlard est en danger » dit Drago.

Harry le regarde immédiatement concerné. « Comment le sais-tu ? Nous les avons quittés i peine vingt minutes, et tout allait bien. »

« Voldemort veut me capturer, alors il a dit que si je ne vais pas chez lui ce soir, il enverrait ses Mangemorts à Poudlard. »

« Mais la frontière contre les Mangemorts... » commence Harry.

« Si Voldemort lui-même vient, je doute que cette barrière puisse les arrêter », dis-je. « Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard ? C'était un cauchemar. »

« Laisse-le venir. Nous pourrions le tuer ce soir » dit Harry impulsivement.

« Harry, ne sois pas stupide. Greyback a déclaré que tous les Mangemorts d'Angleterre seraient là » dis-je.

« Greyback ? Il était ici ? »

« Il a parlé à travers le réseau de cheminées » dit Drago.

« Nous avons besoin de déterminer quelque chose » dis-je. « Penses-tu qu'il est possible de faire évacuer Poudlard ? Aurons-nous assez de temps ? »

Harry secoue la tête. « Je ne crois pas. Il y a beaucoup plus de gens maintenant. C'est impossible de tous les faire partir autre part. A-t-il dit à quelle heure ? »

« Il a seulement dit « ce soir ». Je suppose que cela signifie à la tombée de la nuit » répond Drago.

« Cela nous donne deux, peut-être trois bonnes heures, alors » dit Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup plus de temps » dit Blaise.

Drago hoche la tête en réponse, et je fronce les sourcils. Comment font-ils pour toujours avoir les mêmes conclusions et si vite ? Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ou étaient-ils justement les meilleurs amis parce qu'ils pensaient de la même façon ? C'est peut-être un peu des deux.

« Que prévoyez-vous ? » je leur demande en regardant les deux garçons l'un après l'autre.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. J'ai quelques personnes à contacter. Vous trois vous pouvez aller à Poudlard et les avertir d'une attaque potentielle » dit Drago.

« Tu devrais nous dire à quoi tu penses Malefoy » dit Harry.

« Je dois être sûr que ça va marcher. Sinon, ce serait inutile de le suggérer. »

« Laissons-le simplement faire » dit Blaise.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il veut faire Blaise ? » demande Harry.

« Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête » répond Blaise. Il se tourne vers Drago et lui dit : « Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

« Oui, Drago, ne fais rien de stupide » dis-je en écho.

« Je ne ferai pas de conneries. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Revenez dans une demi-heure, et si vous n'avez rien de nouveau, je vous ferai savoir ce que j'ai à l'esprit, si c'est réalisable. »

« Très bien. Allons-y alors » décide Harry.

Je me tourne vers Drago et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. « Sois prudent. »

« Tu devrais être prudente » répond-il. « Je ne vais même pas quitter la maison. »

Je hoche la tête, reculant et fixant ses deux magnifiques orbes d'argent. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne se rende pas. Je le tuerai moi-même s'il le fait.

J'entends un premier pop et je remarque que c'est Harry qui est parti.

« Salut mon pote » dit Blaise.

« Salut » dit Drago sans me quitter du regard.

Blaise transplane et nous sommes à nouveau seuls. Pour une raison que je ne connais pas, j'ai l'envie étrange de pleurer.

« Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui demande.

Il sourit et me balance une de mes propres questions. « N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il sourit. « Bien. Maintenant vas-y. »

Je sors ma baguette et la soulève pour transplaner, mais je m'arrête pour pouvoir regarder son visage durant seulement une minute de plus. Pourquoi est-il si difficile d'imaginer passer du temps loin de lui ?

« Je ne vais nulle part » dit-il rassurant.

Je souris, voilà un de ces rares moments où il semble tout à fait sincère.

Merde, Harry et Blaise sont certainement en train de m'attendre de l'autre côté.

Après un dernier regard sur lui, je transplane.


	82. Chapitre 81 D

**Et voici le deuxième!**

**Merci encore à tous!**

**A dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite!**

**Bizzz**

**.**

**Chapitre 81**

**.**

« Greyback ? Il était ici ? »

« Il a parlé à travers le réseau de cheminée » je lui réponds. Enfoiré de clébard dérangé.

Puis Hermione parle. « Nous avons besoin de déterminer quelque chose. Penses-tu qu'il est possible de faire évacuer Poudlard ? Aurons-nous assez de temps ? »

Potter secoue la tête immédiatement. « Je ne crois pas. Il y a beaucoup plus de gens maintenant. C'est impossible de tous les faire partir autre part. A-t-il dit à quelle heure ? »

« Il a seulement dit « ce soir ». Je suppose que cela signifie à la tombée de la nuit » dis-je.

Ce n'est pas une hypothèse : c'est un fait. J'ai appris que Voldemort aime le cycle naturel du temps bien plus que n'importe quel système artificiellement imposé. Il utilise des heures précises chaque fois que cela est nécessaire, mais il préfère des termes comme « tombée de la nuit » ou « l'aube ».

« Cela nous donne deux, peut-être trois bonnes heures, alors » observe Potter.

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de beaucoup plus de temps » dit Blaise.

Comme avant, Blaise devine ce que je pense. Je hoche la tête dans sa direction. Je dois l'admettre, je suis impressionné de voir qu'il est toujours aussi habile à prédire mes pensées comme il y a des années.

« Que prévoyez-vous ? » demande Hermione.

Elle a l'air inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète...

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul » dis-je. « J'ai quelques personnes à contacter. Vous trois vous pouvez aller à Poudlard et les avertir d'une attaque potentielle. »

« Tu devrais nous dire à quoi tu penses Malefoy. »

« Je dois être sûr que ça va marcher. Sinon, ce serait inutile de le suggérer » dis-je.

Et il y a une probabilité énorme pour que cela ne fonctionne pas. Elle s'appuie sur tellement de variables incontrôlables.

« Laissons-le simplement faire » dit Blaise.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il veut faire Blaise ? » demande Potter.

Ah, alors il a vu cette interaction silencieuse entre Blaise et moi.

« Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête » dit Blaise. « Ne fais pas de bêtise. »

C'est généreux venant de sa part.

« Oui, Drago, ne fais rien de stupide » dit Hermione.

« Je ne ferai pas de conneries » dis-je, surtout pour atténuer son inquiétude. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai pour une demi-heure, et si vous n'avez rien de nouveau, je vous ferai savoir ce que j'ai à l'esprit, si c'est réalisable. »

« Très bien » s'exclame Potter. « Allons-y alors. »

Je reçois un baiser si doux sur la joue et je me tourne vers Hermione, en cachant ma grande surprise.

« Sois prudent » dit-elle, ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur mon visage.

« Tu devrais être prudente » dis-je. « Je ne vais même pas quitter la maison. »

Elle hoche la tête, en continuant à me regarder. Nous ne bougeons plus, les yeux fixés les uns dans les autre, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des siens. Il y a un bruit de craquement, mais je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qui est parti. Mais elle tourne les yeux tout de suite, et je me force à regarder le sol.

Ressaisis-toi, bordel.

Lorsque je regarde dans sa direction, elle me fixe, et mes yeux sont pris au piège une nouvelle fois.

« Salut mon pote » dit Blaise.

« Salut » je réponds sans le regarder.

Il transplane, nous laissant seuls. Merlin aidez-moi, j'ai une folle envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle.

Définir stupide.

Je retiens ma réponse immédiate et souris à la place. « N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi » dit-elle sérieusement.

Je lui souris. « Bien. Maintenant vas-y. »

Elle sort sa baguette, mais ne s'en va pas. S'inquiète-t-elle vraiment du fait que je puisse faire quelque chose de « stupide » ?

« Je ne vais nulle part » lui dis-je.

J'ai besoin qu'elle quitte les lieux. L'horloge fait tic-tac. Je suis sûr qu'une demi-heure est plus que suffisante pour parler à trois personnes, mais je préfère avoir plus de temps, juste au cas où.

Elle me sourit, et pendant un moment, elle est la seule chose dans mon monde, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

Puis elle transplane, et ma poitrine se sent douloureusement creuse.

Putain.

J'agis comme un chiot en mal d'amour. Ça ne va pas. Pas dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Mettant mes émotions de côté, je lance un Accio sur ma baguette, cela ne sert à rien de gaspiller de l'énergie inutilement. Je la pointe sur moi et fais un peu de transfiguration humaine. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais je suis presque certain que c'est assez convaincant.

Puis, je me connecte avec la cheminée de Théo.

« Théo ? Tu es là ? » je l'appelle.

« Greg ? » répond Theo en apparaissant dans le couloir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Je pensais que toi et Vince aviez été capturés par... »

« Tu es borné imbécile, ferme-la » dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore plus lorsqu'il se rend compte des différences entre le vrai visage de Greg et de ma transfiguration.

« Es-tu seul ? » je lui demande.

« Ouais » répond-il.

Dès qu'il établit un contact visuel avec moi, je plonge dans son esprit. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé immédiatement après ma capture. Est-ce que Théo a été appelé pour voir Voldemort ?

Je vois l'action à partir de son point de vue, sur la terre ferme et je vois la fenêtre voler en éclats. Puis le champ de vision change, et je regarde Naree lutter contre les deux autres elfes de maison. Il est finalement vaincu par un Stupéfix lancé en pleine poitrine, tiré par l'un des Mangemorts à proximité.

Puis Nott Sr. apparaît de la foule des Mangemorts et remet son fils sur ses pieds. Je suis surpris qu'il soit resté à terre pendant si longtemps, était-il en conflit au sujet de ma défection ?

Théo est conduit rapidement loin des frontières du Manoir par son père, et je commence à remarquer les flous tout autour de sa mémoire. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis il est assis chez lui, parlant avec sa mère. Le son est légèrement déformé, un signe révélateur que son souvenir a été trafiqué.

Bordel de merde.

Je me retire de son esprit, et il a l'air soulagé.

« As-tu vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui ? » je lui demande.

Theo secoue la tête. « Non, pas que je me souvienne. »

« C'est drôle que tu me dises ça » dis-je.

Voldemort doit avoir trafiqué sa mémoire. Il doit savoir que je suis au courant pour la récupération de Frank Londubat. Mais sait-il que j'ai appris que Neville Londubat était l'espion ?

« Pourquoi est-ce drôle ? » me demande Théo.

« Aucune raison » dis-je, en secouant la tête.

« Comment t'es-tu échappé ? Mon père a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je veux que tu me fasses une faveur. Et surtout tu ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu. »

« Ouais, c'est évident. »

« Dans environ deux heures à partir de maintenant, on se retrouve ici. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis qu'un Mangemort parce que tu l'es aussi, tu te souviens ? »

« Très bien » dis-je. « Dans deux heures alors. »

Théo acquiesce. « À tout à l'heure. »

Je lui envoie un bref sourire avant de retirer ma tête de la cheminée et d'éteindre les flammes.

Puis je me rends compte que j'ai une opportunité rare au bout de la main, aucun des amis de Weasley n'est là, et il est complètement à ma merci. Mais si je vais là-bas tout seul, ce serait trop tentant de serrer fort son petit cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus. Et je suis sûr que peu importe comment Hermione est furieuse contre lui, elle serait bouleversée si je le tue. C'est bien dommage.

« Naree ! » j'appelle.

Il émerge de la chambre d'amis. « Oui, Maître ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Il hoche la tête. « Tout ce que vous voudrez Maître. »

« Transplane au domicile des Greengrass et dis-moi si Daphné est chez elle. »

« Est-ce tout ? »

« Oui. Reviens immédiatement après. »

Naree hoche la tête une fois et transplane dans un craquement. Je compte jusqu'à cinq avant qu'il réapparaisse devant moi.

« Miss Daphné est chez elle » dit-il gaiement.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ? » je lui demande.

Il secoue la tête.

« Parfait. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Assez bien pour t'amuser un peu ? »

« M'amuser, Maître ? »

« Weasley est ligoté dans la cuisine » je l'informe.

Ses yeux s'illuminent. « Weasley est toujours en train de dire du mal de Maître. Il mérite d'être ligoté. »

Je souris. « Tu peux le punir si tu veux, pour moi. Mais ne cause pas de dommages irréparables. Je pense qu'Hermione m'en voudrait si tu faisais disparaître de son corps un bras ou une jambe. »

Naree hoche la tête et disparaît dans la cuisine en rigolant.

Je prends un moment pour arrêter de sourire et prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne et j'utilise de nouveau le réseau de cheminée pour apparaître dans le feu des Greengrass.

« Théo ! Comme il est agréable de te voir. »

Putain, c'est Astoria. Je ne supporte pas sa voix.

« Oui, ça fait un certain temps » dis-je. « Peux-tu faire venir ta sœur ? »

« As-tu entendu parler de Drago ? » demande-t-elle en ignorant ma requête.

« Non, pas du tout. Je voulais parler à Daphné. Peux-tu... »

Elle roule des yeux exagérément. « Oh Théo, quand vas-tu renoncer ? Elle ne t'aime pas. »

Je fronce les sourcils vers elle, et elle sort de la salle. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que Théo avait des sentiments pour Daphné. Bordel... Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir remarqué quelque chose comme ça entre eux.

Puis Daphné apparaît. « Bonjour à nouveau, Théo » dit-elle.

Elle expose cette personne froide, je ne suis pas habitué à la voir comme cela, et c'est étrange d'être traité comme une « personne normale » par elle.

« Bonjour, Daphné » dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle fronce les sourcils, et puis ses yeux s'écarquillent en une seconde. « Tu... »

« Chut. Tu es seule là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffle-t-elle.

« Je suppose que tu es seule, alors. »

« Oui. Mes parents sont allés à un dîner. »

« Parfait. Je suis ici pour te demander une faveur. »

Elle soupire. « Puis-je te dire non et te voir quitter cette cheminée ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu dois m'écouter dans un premier temps. »

« Très bien, mais je ne mettrai pas ma famille en danger pour toi Drago. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi » dis-je.

Elle roule des yeux. « J'en doute. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi que j'aimerais aider ? »

Daphné plisse les yeux. « Je sais que tu es passé de l'autre côté, le camp de la lumière, de l'avenir, mais tu ne peux pas... »

« Tu serais prête à le faire pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant de savoir... »

« Je ne prétends pas, Daphné. Je le sais. »

« C'est fini avec lui. Cela fait près de quatre ans, Drago. Nous étions des enfants. »

« Tu n'es manifestement plus du tout intéressée par lui. Dès que tu as réalisé que je n'étais pas Théo, ton attitude a complètement changé. Toi et moi n'avons jamais été proche, de sorte que la seule raison pour laquelle tu me traites différemment, c'est parce que je suis son meilleur ami. »

« Je ne... »

« Ne dis pas que tu ne me traites pas différemment. Même au dîner, il y a quelques nuits, tu as parlé pour moi. Dis-moi maintenant, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu es intervenue au nom de quelqu'un en dehors de ta propre famille ? »

Elle me fusille du regard, et je sais qu'elle n'a rien à répondre là-dessus.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Blaise va être capturé » dis-je. « J'ai besoin de toi pour savoir où il est détenu pour que je puisse le récupérer. »

Elle me dévisage. « Tu as perdu la raison. Comment suis-je censé... »

« Tu es intelligente. Tu as des contacts. Tu as été préparée pour une situation d'urgence, si l'un des membres de ta famille est capturé par ces traîtres à leur sang. »

« C'est pour ma famille ! Je ne peux pas les convaincre de me donner l'emplacement d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! » proteste-t-elle.

« Mais tu peux le faire. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. C'est juste que tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de le faire. »

« Bien sûr que je ne veux pas le faire. J'ai réussi à garder les mains propres pendant si longtemps » dit-elle en me fixant avec hargne. « Tu as un certain culot Drago, me demander une faveur comme celle-ci. »

« Je peux te garantir sa liberté, aussi longtemps que tu pourras m'aider. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Rappelle-toi, il va très probablement mourir si je ne le sors pas à temps. »

Elle est silencieuse.

« Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'un certain temps pour y réfléchir, mais... »

« Je vais le faire » m'interrompt-elle.

« Cela ne va pas être facile » je la mets en garde.

« Dis-moi juste une chose : tu pourras le sauver ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je vais le faire » dit-elle. « De quoi exactement as-tu besoin ? »

« Après avoir découvert où il est, je veux que tu t'y faufiles. Utilise un charme de désillusion. Lorsque personne ne sera autour de toi, murmure-lui son emplacement. »

« Si tu me forces à aller le chercher, pourquoi ne puis-je pas le sauver moi-même ? »

« Tu n'es pas une Mangemort. Tu ne seras pas en mesure d'ouvrir sa cellule. Après que tu lui aies donné sa localisation, j'arriverai... »

« Comment exactement vas-tu pouvoir faire cela ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Lorsque j'arrive, je l'emmène hors de la cellule. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à transplaner avec lui à Poudlard, d'accord ? »

« Je suis associée avec le côté obscur, Drago. Ils n'auront jamais confiance en moi. »

« Mais ils ne te tueront pas, et ils sauront que tu n'es pas un danger pour eux, car tu leur apporteras Blaise » dis-je. « Je me porterai garant pour toi, si je reviens. »

Daphné rit froidement. « Si tu le dis. Que faire si tu ne reviens pas ? Devrais-je attendre là-bas et les laisser décider si oui ou non ils doivent me tuer ? »

« Blaise parlera pour toi, alors, si je ne m'en sors pas. »

« Réconfortant. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec nous ? »

Parce que j'ai le sentiment que je ne serai pas en mesure d'y être. J'ai eu tellement de chance ces dernières semaines, mais je pense qu'elle s'est un peu épuisée depuis.

« Je vais avoir d'autres choses à finir. »

« Ne te fais pas tuer, Drago » dit-elle prudemment.

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour cela. »

« Alors, comment vais-je savoir que Blaise a été capturé ? » demande-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Cela va être un peu difficile à estimer.

« Et comment sais-tu qu'il va être capturé ? Est-ce déjà inévitable ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, tu n'as pas à connaître tous les détails » dis-je. « Je t'enverrai Naree lorsque il sera temps pour toi de partir à sa recherche. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je te contacte lorsque je saurai où il est ? »

« Non. Tu es censée rester cachée hors de sa cellule, tu te souviens ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu vas... »

« Ce n'est pas indispensable que tu le saches. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de t'assurer d'avoir le bon endroit et de lui dire. Je m'occuperai du reste. Et peu importe ce qui lui arrive, ne te révèle pas. Même s'ils sont sur le point de le tuer. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas me révéler ? » demande-t-elle.

« Parce qu'ils pourraient alors le déplacer. Et si cela arrive, alors mon plan de sauvetage est foutu. »

« Très bien » dit-elle en prenant une inspiration profonde. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de prévoir Drago, mais j'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer. Si cela se termine mal, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

« Si cela se termine mal, je n'aurai pas besoin de ton pardon » je lui réponds.

« Bon point. Eh bien... bonne chance, alors. »

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

Je sors des flammes pour la deuxième fois et les éteins. Deux de faits, plus qu'un.

Ça pourrait marcher...


	83. Chapitre 82 D

**Bonjour, J'ai honte de vous livrer ce chapitre après presque trois semaines d'absence!**

**Désolé, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu compliqué pour le coup...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**Chapitre 82**

**.**

Le sortilège de l'Imperium est vraiment puissant. Je n'étais pas entré en contact avec Rowle depuis un certain temps, mais il était encore totalement sous mon contrôle. Mais là encore, il n'est pas connu pour sa volonté de combattre.

Il ne manque jamais de me surprendre avec sa maladresse. Un Mangemort de son statut devrait sûrement avoir la maîtrise beaucoup plus évoluée de la magie et des différents sorts. Je suis sûr que même Ron Weasley est en mesure de créer un Portoloin sans aucun problème.

Lorsque les braises dans la cheminée s'éteignent lentement, trois pops consécutifs m'avertissent de leur retour.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » me demande Blaise.

Je hoche la tête. « J'ai à te parler, seul. »

« J'étais presque certain que tu me dirais ça. »

« Il n'a rien voulu nous dire à ce sujet » dit Hermione en jetant un regard de reproche vers Blaise.

« Parce qu'il est mon ami avant d'être le vôtre » dis-je en souriant. « Ce que j'ai à l'esprit fonctionnera très probablement, mais je dois en parler avec Blaise dans un premier temps avant de le partager avec vous deux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Potter. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire que nous ne pouvons pas entendre ? »

« Cela accélérerait vraiment le processus si tu arrêtais de me poser sans arrêt des questions. »

« Je n'aime pas tous ces secrets. Tu as toujours fonctionné de cette manière, comme si tu ne pouvais pas nous faire confiance, à aucun d'entre nous. »

« Parce que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance » dis-je sans y penser.

Il fronce les sourcils à mes paroles, mais ne répond pas. Puis je remarque le regard déçu sur le visage d'Hermione, et ma poitrine se tord douloureusement. Putain, d'habitude je ne parle pas aussi vite.

« C'est bon » dit-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

A-t-elle seulement lu dans mes pensées ? Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas y entrer.

« Je vais t'apprendre à me faire confiance » poursuit-elle.

Je me bats face à l'envie de grimacer. Lui faire confiance. Je le veux, mais je ne me sens pas capable de le faire. Je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en quiconque depuis que Blaise m'a tourné le dos. Si mon meilleur ami n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse envers moi, comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle tend le bras et met sa main sur ma joue. Potter tousse une fois, et elle retire sa main lentement, toujours en regardant mon visage.

« Bonne chance pour cela » ironise Blaise. « Je le connais depuis tout petit, et il m'a toujours à peine fait confiance. »

« C'est parce que tu es un serpent comme moi, et je sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance » je rétorque.

Il sourit seulement en réponse.

Potter se dirige vers la cuisine. « Viens Hermione. Allons ensemble rendre visite à Ron » dit-il.

« Bien » dit-elle, en se détournant de moi pour suivre Potter. Lorsqu'elle arrive à la porte de la cuisine, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Et puis elle s'en va.

« Chambre à coucher, alors ? » dit Blaise.

Je me tourne pour voir qu'il est déjà debout sur le seuil, il m'attend. Je marche à côté de lui dans ma chambre, et il ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Donc, tu l'as finalement fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Fait quoi ? » je réponds en feignant l'ignorance.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Très bien. Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« Pourquoi tu continues à lui faire du mal comme ça, alors ? Ne lui dis pas que tu n'as pas confiance en elle, même si c'est vrai. Pourquoi vouloir cela ? »

« Je ne le pensais pas » j'avoue. « Mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter pour le moment. »

« C'est vrai, comme par exemple me livrer à ta place » dit Blaise.

« J'imagine que c'était tout aussi évident pour toi. »

Il hoche la tête. « C'est la seule façon. De nous deux, tu étais celui qu'Hermione choisirait. Et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, Blaise. Te sauver est la partie la plus importante de mon plan. »

« À l'heure actuelle, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir à ma place. »

« Mais si tu essaies de me sauver, alors ça veut dire que tu vas mourir aussi. »

« Je... »

« Comment diable as-tu l'intention de me retrouver ? Et une fois que tu m'auras trouvé, tu auras des Mangemorts en plus à tes trousses, en plus de ceux qui auront certainement un œil sur moi. Et Voldemort lui-même pourrait même être là, car j'aurais fait semblant d'être toi. »

« J'ai tout prévu. Crois-moi. »

Il secoue la tête. « Non, il n'y a aucun moyen » dit-il avec scepticisme.

« Que dis-tu de cela, j'ai trouvé de l'aide ? C'est ce que j'ai fait cette dernière demi-heure. J'ai parlé à certaines personnes, et ils peuvent le faire fonctionner ce plan. »

Blaise fronce les sourcils. « Donc... Théo, alors ? Tu vas risquer sa vie aussi ? »

« Blaise, toutes nos vies sont en jeu de toute manière. Mais non, Théo ne sera pas impliqué dans le sauvetage. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout compris, mais lorsque la réalité fait surface, je ne comprends pas ce qui te passe par la tête » dit Blaise, en secouant la tête. « Je veux entendre tout le plan. Ne te contente pas de me dire ma partie. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de gérer l'ensemble du tableau, mais je veux juste savoir ce que tu as prévu exactement. »

Devrais-je tout lui dire ? Non, pas tout.

Il soupire. « Dis-le-moi. »

« Je crois que je sais l'emplacement d'un autre Horcrux, tandis que tu vas te livrer à ma place et distraire Voldemort, Théo et moi, nous allons obtenir cet Horcrux. Ensuite, nous allons aller à la prison et libérer Frank Londubat. Si nous l'avons de notre côté, nous pouvons être sûrs que Neville Londubat ne nous trahira pas de nouveau. Je suppose que nous pourrions aussi envisager de libérer Jordan et Spinnet pendant que nous y sommes, mais je doute que nous ayons le temps pour cela. »

« Cela semble... raisonnable. »

Je souris. « Quand n'ai-je jamais été raisonnable ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas dit le reste de ton plan pour le moment. Comment vas-tu me faire sortir ? Qui a accepté de t'aider ? »

« Daphné. »

Blaise se raidit immédiatement à la mention de son prénom. « Pourquoi Bordel de merde as-tu impliqué Daphné là-dedans ? » exige-t-il.

« Elle est toujours amoureuse de toi. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser cela pour nous aider. »

« C'est faux. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'inquiétais un tant soit peu pour elle » dis-je en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

« N'y va pas. »

« C'est déjà fait. Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée. »

« Trop tard. Elle l'est déjà. »

« Elle pourrait mourir. »

« C'est vrai. Mais j'ai une petite nouvelle pour vous, mon ami. Nous pourrions tous mourir. »

« Mais nous avons tous choisi de participer à cette lutte. Daphné... »

« Penses-tu que je l'ai contrainte ? Une fois qu'elle a entendu que c'était toi qui serais en difficulté, elle a dit qu'elle le ferait. »

Blaise se tait, et je décide de lui donner un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Cette partie de la conversation n'est certainement pas encore terminée.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit » dit-il enfin.

Je grimace. « Tu t'inquiètes pour elle alors. »

« Je me sens coupable, d'accord ? Voilà. T'es heureux maintenant ? » dit-il en me fusillant du regard. « Je n'aime pas cette idée parce que j'étais un con envers elle à l'école, et je ne veux pas qu'elle risque sa vie juste parce que je pourrais être en danger. »

« Pourrais être en danger ? Tu seras en danger » dis-je. « C'est un fait. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas qu'elle risque sa vie pour moi. »

« Mais elle voulait le faire. Je lui ai donné le choix. »

« Tu savais qu'elle le ferait, Drago. Tout simplement parce que... »

« Cela ne signifie pas que je ne lui ai pas donné le choix » je l'interromps. « J'ai énuméré ses options, et elle a choisi celle qui te sauvait. »

Il se tait de nouveau et commence à marcher de long en large, fulminant.

Je souris. « C'est intéressant de te voir avec une conscience. Te sens-tu coupable envers toutes les filles que tu as maltraitées à l'école ? »

« Ferme-la Drago. »

« Encore un peu délicat, pas vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire exactement ? » demande-t-il.

« Pas grand-chose. Elle te donnera ta position, et je viendrai vous sortir de là. »

« Comment veux-tu, oh. Je vois. »

« Tu vois ? »

« Communimancie. »

« Précisément. »

« Mais tu dois t'entraîner pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Tu ne peux pas venir dans ma tête juste comme ça » dit-il. « Ça va te rendre vulnérable. »

« Je ne serai pas celui qui utilise le sort. »

« Qui d'autre... » il commence, mais il s'arrête un instant. Puis il dit : « Tu n'as pas honnêtement pensé qu'elle allait être d'accord avec ça, si ? »

Je dois admettre qu'il a raison.

« Si nous lui disons que l'utiliser te sauvera la vie, ou que ça va allonger un peu le temps dont nous disposons, cela ne sera pas difficile de la convaincre » je le raisonne.

« Très bien, très bien. Tu dis que tu seras capable de me retrouver. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu seras en mesure de me sauver. Si Voldemort découvre que je faisais semblant d'être toi, il va probablement attendre que tu viennes pour moi. »

« J'enverrai Théo larguer la bombe comme quoi l'Horcrux est manquant. Je suis sûr que Voldemort sera distrait par cela assez longtemps pour nous laisser passer » je lui réponds.

« Et quelle est exactement l'Horcrux, cette fois-ci ? »

« Une boucle d'oreille. »

Blaise fronce les sourcils. « Comment as-tu pu savoir qu'il choisirait une boucle d'oreille ? »

« Il a suivi le même schéma que le dernier Horcrux » j'explique. En lui disant la vérité, cela me permettra d'accélérer le processus. « Il a exigé que je récupérer l'objet pour lui, et puis il a donné à Macnair la tâche de le cacher. »

Récupérez l'objet. Je viens de parler de la tête de Seamus Finnigan comme d'un objet. Mon esprit est de plus en plus merdique, c'est à cause de ce salopard.

« Très bien, alors » dit Blaise, acceptant ma théorie. « Donc, nous allons résumer cela. Je vais me livrer. Toi et Théo vous irez chercher l'Horcrux et délivrer qui vous pouvez. Daphné... comment saura-t-elle lorsque j'aurais été capturé ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir » dis-je avec lassitude. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je m'en suis occupé. »

« Très bien. Elle va me dire où je suis. Tu arrives à me libérer. Et c'est tout ? Penses-tu honnêtement que nous pouvons réussir si facilement ? Voldemort pourrait tout aussi bien retourner à Poudlard, dès qu'il se rendra compte que nous avons disparu. »

« Eh bien, nous aurons détruit un autre de ses Horcruxes. Et je suis sûr que même lui ne peut pas diviser son âme plus de dix fois » dis-je. « Donc, nous devrions être en mesure de le tuer pour de bon. »

Blaise rit sans humour. « Si nous pouvions tous le tuer, alors... »

« C'est vrai. Je suis certain que la prophétie dit que Potter devrait être le seul à le tuer. Putain. Je ne sais pas comment il va gérer cela. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, pour l'instant. Nous allons prendre les choses une par une » dit Blaise. « Partageons nos idées avec ces deux-là, je te suis ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Après toi. »

Il fait deux enjambées vers la porte, l'ouvre et quitte la pièce. Je le suis après un moment de réflexion. Blaise a raison, Voldemort pourrait revenir à Poudlard, et cette fois-ci, il ne nous avertira pas. Il ne nous laissera pas nous organiser pour sauver de multiples vies. Ce sera un massacre. Nous devons éviter cela.

Une chose à la fois, a dit Blaise. Cela pourrait aider certaines personnes de penser de cette manière, mais pas moi. J'ai déjà quelques possibilités à l'esprit pour nos prochaines missions...

.

**Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire à demain, mais je pense qu'il va falloir attendre la fin de semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

**Je vous embrasse et vous remercie pour tous vos messages! :)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**


	84. Chapitre 83 H

**Bonjour chez vous! J'espère que vous avez gâtez vos maman avec pleins d'amour! :) Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère pouvoir vous livrer la suite très prochainement, car je déménage dans un mois. Alors je pense publier plusieurs chapitre d'ici la semaine prochain pour pouvoir compenser le mois de juillet qui risque d'être très pauvre en lecture pour "Turncoat"! **

**Sur ces magnifiques nouvelles, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et bien sur vous remercie pour tous vos messages, mise en alerte, mp. Cela fait un bien fou et motive énormément pour la suite de cette traduction. **

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais vous êtes formidable depuis le début de cette aventure!**

**Bizzzz**

**.**

**Chapitre 83**

Je ferme la porte de la cuisine derrière moi et pousse un soupir.

Pourquoi ne me fait-il pas confiance ? C'est devenu parfaitement clair au cours des dernières semaines, il n'hésitera pas à me sauver la vie ou à faire... n'importe quoi, pour moi. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas confiance en moi ? Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas lui-même avec moi ? Est-ce que ses différentes expériences étaient vraiment si mauvaises que cela ?

Puis j'entends la voix de Ron s'agiter et je me rends compte que Harry a levé le sortilège qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer.

« Veux-tu arrêter ? » crie-t-il.

Je regarde autour de lui et vois que Naree est debout juste à côté de Ron, piquant de ses longs doigts la jambe de Weasley encore et encore. Pris au piège et maintenu en place, Ron ne peut aller nulle part.

« Naree, que fais-tu ? » je lui demande.

« Le Maître a dit que Naree pouvait punir Weasley, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas causer des dommages permanents. Naree trouve qu'embêter Weasley est très satisfaisant. »

Harry rit à cela, et Ron regarde vers nous.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demande-t-il.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter » dit Harry.

« Ça veut dire que Naree doit partir alors ? » demande l'elfe de maison.

« Oui, juste pour l'instant » lui dis-je. « Tu pourras revenir plus tard. »

Ron a l'audace de me fusiller du regard.

« Quoi, tu penses que la punition est trop gentille ? » je lui demande.

Harry pointe sa baguette au niveau du nez de Ron et dit « Episkey. »

Le nez de Ron se redresse, et il sourit. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne l'ai remis en place que pour une seule et bonne raison, que j'ai le plaisir de le casser moi-même » dit Harry.

Puis, avant que Ron puisse répondre, le poing de Harry vole vers lui. Il y a un cri strident.

« Putain de merde, Harry ! »

J'agite ma baguette une fois pour nettoyer le sang.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense de tes actions, Ron » dit Harry. « Je... »

« Que dire alors de ses actions ? » dit Ron en lui coupant la parole.

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler Ron ? » je lui demande.

« Il n'y a rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire qui soit pire que ce que tu as fait, à part peut-être te tuer », dit Harry.

« Elle a couché avec Malefoy ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce si terrible, hein ? Au moins, lui était consentant ! » je réponds. « J'ai vraiment adoré... »

« Tu as couché avec un Mangemort Hermione ! Harry, tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas supporter cela. »

« À ce stade, j'approuve le fait qu'Hermione ait choisi Malefoy par rapport à toi. Au moins, il n'a pas tenté de l'empoisonner. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser tout court ? »

« Et ne dis pas que tu voulais juste me montrer à quel point tu pouvais être bon. Cela me donne juste envie de te frapper » j'ajoute.

Il nous regarde l'un puis l'autre durant quelques minutes avant de concentrer son attention sur Harry.

« Tu préfères qu'elle choisisse Malefoy que moi, ton meilleur ami ? » dit-il.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu as fait est mal. J'ai honte de t'appeler mon meilleur ami. Si je n'avais pas vu tous les effets de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était vrai. »

« J'ai juste... »

« Faire cela à n'importe qui est tout simplement affreux. Mais le fait que tu l'aies utilisé sur Hermione... notre Hermione... »

« Merci, Harry » dis-je.

« J'y crois pas. Tous les deux êtes en train de soutenir un Mangemort, alors que moi... »

« Ferme-la Ron. Même en tant que Mangemort, il a fait plus pour nous aider lors de ces dernières semaines que toi. Honnêtement, qui penses-tu être ? »

« Peu importe ce qu'il a fait pour se racheter, il est et restera un Mangemort. Je parie qu'il a tué des tonnes de Moldus et de nés-Moldus. »

« Mais il essaie de réparer ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Toi... » la voix de Harry s'estompe.

« Tu as essayé d'avoir le contrôle sur moi » je reprends. « Et tu as blessé d'autres personnes dans le processus. »

« Comment ai-je pu faire du mal à d'autres personnes ? »

« Tu m'avais dit de me méfier de Harry et Blaise, donc je m'en suis pris à eux, alors qu'ils étaient simplement inquiets pour moi » dis-je.

« Il t'a dit cela ? » dit Harry les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourne vers Ron. « Quel meilleur ami tu es ! »

« Je ne voulais pas... »

« Tu as juste essayé de sauver ta propre peau, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, Blaise a fait allusion à cela, mais je ne le croyais pas. J'avais plus confiance en toi. Mais je crois que j'avais tort. »

« Zabini ne m'a jamais aimé. Il n'est pas surprenant qu'il pense... »

« Mais il avait raison. Je me suis trompé. Il s'avère qu'il avait compris ton caractère avant même que je l'ai fait. »

Ron semble effectivement blessé par ces mots. « Quand vas-tu me laisser partir d'ici ? »

Harry me regarde par-dessus son épaule. « C'est à toi de décider Hermione. »

« Laisse-le encore accroché alors. Je ne pense pas qu'il éprouve pour le moment du remords pour ses actions. »

Ron me fixa avec colère. « Eh bien, que dis-tu de tes actions ? »

« Ne mêle pas Drago à tout cela. »

« Oh, alors maintenant qu'il t'a baisée, c'est Drago. »

« Tu deviens insultant Ronald ! »

« Il t'a baisée, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« J'ai commencé à l'apprécier avant que tu ne m'empoisonnes, et tu le sais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu l'aimer Hermione ? »

« Il est intelligent, agile et attentionné, quand il veut l'être, et je n'ai jamais eu une conversation ennuyeuse avec lui. Oh, et il m'a sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises. Et il ne m'a jamais empoisonné. C'est toujours un plus. »

« Ron, ne ressens-tu même pas un léger remords ? » demande Harry.

Ron regarde le sol.

« Tu dois savoir que ce que tu as fait est mal » dit Harry.

« Je suis désolé, OK ? Désolé de ne pas être quelqu'un de parfait... »

« Tu n'as pas à être parfait pour savoir et comprendre qu'empoisonner un de tes amis proches est mal. Je suis sûr que tout le monde pouvait comprendre cela » lui coupe la parole Harry.

Ron est silencieux.

« J'apprécie vraiment ton amitié, et je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un de si proche de moi » lui dit Harry. « Mais si toi et Hermione ne pouvaient pas vous réconcilier après cela, je resterai à ses côtés, à cent pour cent. T'as vraiment foiré cette fois-ci mec. »

« Allons-y, Harry » dis-je. « Peut-être que Blaise et Drago ont fini de parler. »

Harry hoche la tête, et nous sortons de la cuisine en silence. Ron n'ouvre pas la bouche pour nous demander de rester. Mais Blaise et Drago ne sont pas encore dans le salon, et je m'assieds sur le canapé.

Naree apparaît avec un large sourire. « Bonjour, Miss Granger, M. Potter. »

« Tu peux y retourner si tu veux » lui offre Harry.

« Naree en serait ravi ! »

L'elfe de maison disparaît dans la cuisine et referme la porte.

« Hermione, es-tu sûre de savoir ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ? » me demande Harry. « As-tu vraiment... »

« Oui, j'ai vraiment couché avec lui. Vas-tu me traiter de salope à présent ? »

Harry secoue la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Si j'avais pensé cela, je l'aurais dit, en face de Ron. »

« Je te remercie, alors. »

« Fais attention quand même, d'accord ? Je sais que Malefoy semble avoir un petit peu changé, et j'apprends aussi à lui faire confiance, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses sur lui que nous ne savons pas. »

« Je sais qu'il a un passé très sombre, il a été Mangemort à plein temps, durant les dernières années. Je suis prête à entendre parler de toutes ses choses horribles qu'il a faites. Je l'accepterai. Je... C'est juste que... »

« Juste quoi ? » demande doucement Harry.

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore assez confiance en moi pour me dire quoi que ce soit, et lorsque j'y pense, ça fait très mal. »

« Mais Malefoy n'a jamais été du genre à s'ouvrir » dit Harry. « D'une part, c'est un Serpentard. Mais il est aussi naturellement fermé, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Donne-lui du temps pour s'ouvrir à toi. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'a dit Blaise ? Il connaît Drago depuis qu'il est tout petit, mais il ne peut que deviner ses pensées, Drago ne lui dit jamais rien. Tu n'as pas été aussi proche, au niveau temps, que l'a été Blaise durant des années, il est donc logique qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise pour le moment pour s'ouvrir à toi et montrer qui il est vraiment. »

Je souris.

« Quoi ? » demande Harry.

« Harry, tu es un ami formidable » dis-je.

« Tu viens juste de le remarquer ? » répond-il en souriant.

« J'ai pensé qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour l'accepter, il était notre ennemi à l'école et puis le fait que ce soit un Mangemort depuis tant d'années. J'ai... »

« Je ressemble tant à Ron ? »

« Vraiment, Harry. Je te remercie. »

Il sourit. « Tant que tu es heureuse. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Tu as vraiment l'air heureuse avec lui. »

« Je le suis » Puis je me souviens de la toute première réaction de Harry et je décide de lui poser la question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. « Tu étais au courant pour les sentiments de Drago ? »

« Ouais. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Quand as-tu compris ? Et comment ? »

« Quand tu as été capturée par les Mangemorts, il avait l'air si sérieux à ce sujet. Et je crois que j'y ai fais plus attention par la suite. J'analysais le moindre de ses gestes. »

« Wow... c'était il y a un moment » dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. « Quand as-tu commencé à l'aimer ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme si ce sentiment s'était faufilé en moi, sans que je sache exactement ce qui se passait. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'as pardonné alors ? »

« Me pardonner ? »

« Pour Ron » précise Harry. « Je suppose que cela a jeté un gros froid entre vous deux. »

« Il dit qu'il comprend, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se sent bien avec moi » je lui avoue.

« C'est triste de penser cela. »

« Je sais. »

Ensuite, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et Blaise et Drago entrent dans le salon. Je me lève immédiatement.

« Hey » dit Harry en se tournant vers eux.

« Eh bien, nous avons un plan. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait certain que tu apprécies l'idée Hermione » dit Blaise.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Blaise se tourne vers Drago et lui demande : « Veux-tu leur expliquer ou je le fais ? »

« Vas-y » répond Drago.

Blaise prend une profonde inspiration et commence à parler.

« Que faire si Voldemort ne retire pas les Mangemorts immédiatement ? » dit Harry en interrompant Blaise.

« Vous deux, vous devrez lui dire dès le début que Drago ne se montrera que s'il retire ses forces de Poudlard et s'il l'attend seul à la frontière », dit Blaise.

Je secoue la tête. « Il n'est pas si bête, il n'y croira pas. »

« Tu dis cela comme si tu le connaissais bien » commente Drago.

« Eh bien, je... »

« Es-tu celle qui était à ses cotés durant toutes ces années, ou c'était moi ? »

« Je n'aime pas cette idée » dis-je, en secouant la tête à nouveau.

Comment peuvent-ils en parler sans émotion aucune ? Définitivement, je ne veux pas que Drago se rende, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord pour perdre Blaise. Il est l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

« Ce n'est pas ton choix » me le rappelle encore une fois Drago.

Il m'a déjà dit que Blaise se portait volontaire pour ça.

« Blaise, es-tu sûr à ce sujet ? » demande Harry. « Voldemort saura que tu n'es pas Malefoy dès lors qu'il pénétrera à l'intérieur de ta tête. »

« Alors je ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser entrer, pas vrai ? »

« Blaise, ton Occlumancie n'est pas assez puissante » je fais remarquer. « Ne fais pas cela. »

« Tu préfères que le vrai Drago s'y rende ? » répond Blaise. « Voldemort le tuera aussi douloureusement qu'il le pourra. S'il se rend compte que ce n'est que moi, soit il s'énervera et me tuera rapidement soit il me gardera en vie dans l'espoir que Drago vienne me sauver. »

« Il découvrira rapidement la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » je leur demande. Réellement, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout de ce plan. « Drago et Nott n'auront pas assez de temps pour libérer le père de Neville, ou même pour récupérer l'Horcrux. »

« Il y a bien une façon de prolonger le temps dont nous disposons », dit Blaise.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre ce que cela implique.

« Non » dis-je, en me souvenant de notre conversation de l'autre jour, ou était-ce hier ? Merlin, ça c'est vraiment déroulé il n'y a qu'un seul jour ? « Non, vous n'avez pas sérieusement considérer utiliser le sort de Communimancie, n'est-ce pas ? Drago sera tellement distrait. Comment pourrait-il... »

« Pas moi, Hermione » m'interrompt Drago. « Toi »

Je cligne des yeux, surprise. « Tu... tu n'es pas sérieux » Je me tourne vers Blaise. « Tu sais ce que j'en penses, tu sais que pour moi c'est de la magie noire. Tu ne peux pas espérer... »

« Tu pourrais rallonger ma vie Hermione. Tu préfères que je meure plus rapidement ? » dit Blaise.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Blaise, c'est injuste. »

« Tu dois avoir l'intention de faire quelque chose de mal pour que ce soit de la magie noire Hermione » dit Harry. « Si cela peut sauver la vie de Blaise, comment ce sort peut-il être appelé "magie noire" ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Allez Hermione. Je compte sur toi pour le protéger et le garder en vie » dit Drago. « Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt pour moi. »

« Aw, n'est-ce pas touchant ? » dit Blaise.

Drago sourit. « Ne sois pas flatté. Je n'ai pas envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas cette idée » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais content de le faire non plus » dit Blaise. « Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu connaisses mes pensées. »

« Hermione, c'est la meilleure solution » dit Harry.

Pourquoi soutient-il tellement cette idée ?

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui faire face et le tuer, Harry ? » dis-je, frustré. « C'est censé être toi, de toute façon. Drago et Blaise n'ont pas à prendre ce risque. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile de le tuer », dit Drago. « Même Dumbledore avec la Baguette de Sureau dans la main n'a pas pu le vaincre. Harry a notre âge. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il puisse lui retirer la vie si facilement ? »

Je me rends compte que Drago et Harry sont en train de se regarder, mais je ne peux pas comprendre le sens de cet échange silencieux. Drago ne peut pas avoir planifié quoi que ce soit avec Harry. Harry était avec moi tout le temps.

« Donc, tu as dit quelque chose au sujet du sauvetage de Blaise après » dit Harry, en changeant de sujet. « Comment vas-tu faire cela ? »

« J'ai été un Mangemort pendant longtemps, et il y a des gens qui me sont redevables. Je pense que je peux en tirer quelques bénéfices » répond Drago.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je doute de cela. Les Mangemorts devraient techniquement être loyaux à Voldemort envers et contre tout. Je suis sûr qu'ils te trahiront et qu'ils te livreront à lui Drago. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Je suis celui qui a combattu dans leurs rangs depuis des années. Fais-moi confiance. »

Ma poitrine bat douloureusement à ses mots. De quel droit me demandes-tu de te faire confiance Drago ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Mais je rencontre ses yeux et je réponds honnêtement : « J'ai confiance en toi. Mais... »

« Alors, c'est assez. Je serai en mesure de sauver Blaise » m'interrompt de nouveau Drago.

« Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir comment cela va se dérouler », dit Harry. « Si quelque chose tourne mal et nous ne pouvons pas le prévoir, nous ne serons pas en mesure d'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide » répond Drago.

Il semble si sûr de lui. Mais est-ce un jeu qu'il joue dans le but de nous faire croire qu'il peut réussir ?

« Vous deux, vous devriez probablement bientôt vous diriger vers le château » dit Blaise. « Si Voldemort refuse de rappeler ses Mangemorts, il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle bataille à venir. Je vais rester ici avec Drago. »

« Donc, tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir nous donner plus de détails ? » je demande à Drago.

« Pense à cela. Aucun d'entre vous n'est aussi fort que moi en Occlumancie. Si l'un de vous est capturé, et que vous connaissez tous les détails du plan, nous sommes foutus. C'est seulement plus sûr si vous ne le savez pas » dit Drago.

Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » poursuit Drago, « Hermione, tu devrais mettre le sort sur Blaise maintenant. Puis y aller. »

« Vous voulez peut-être rester seuls tous les deux pour vous dire au revoir ? » demande Harry.

Drago me regarde. « Salut. »

« Vraiment, c'est tout ? » je réponds.

Je le rejoins en seulement deux enjambées rapides, m'appuie sur lui et l'embrasse. Surpris, il fait un pas en arrière mais à mon tour j'avance dans sa direction pour ne pas qu'il se décolle de moi. Puis il semble tout oublier, se donnant tout entier à notre baiser.

C'est une chose terrible à penser, mais je connais maintenant mon choix, je dois sacrifier Blaise par rapport à Drago. Je ne peux pas renoncer à ce sentiment. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si complète. Dans le passé, je ne pouvais comprendre ces livres romantiques, ils étaient trop artificiels et guimauves à mon goût, mais je pense à présent que je comprends parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent dire lorsqu'ils disent que deux personnes sont « deux moitiés d'un tout. »

Puis Blaise se racle la gorge, ce qui nous ramène à la réalité, et je recule un petit peu.

« Fais attention, Drago » je murmure en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. « Je n'aime pas les martyrs, alors reviens en entier. »

« Depuis quand as-tu cessé d'aimer les martyrs ? »

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que tu pouvais en devenir un. »

Il sourit seulement pour me répondre.

« S'il te plaît sois prudent. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, alors pour toi-même. »

« Je suis toujours prudent. »

« Menteur. »

Je lui donne un autre baiser sur les lèvres avant de finalement m'éloigner de lui et me tourner vers Blaise.

« Très bien, nous allons essayer ceci » dis-je à contrecœur.

Il hoche la tête. « Je suis prêt »

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui et prends un moment pour me concentrer.

« Communimancie »

.

**Comme je l'ai dit là haut, on se retrouve dans la semaine et la semaine prochaine pour la suite! De l'action pour les prochains chapitres!**

**Bizzzz**


	85. Chapitre 84 H

**Coucou! J'avais promis un autre chapitre cette semaine, et bien le voici! Il est tôt, mais c'est que je n'aurai pas une minutes à moi plus tard... Alors bonne lecture ****et merci à tous pour vos messages et vos ajout en fav! Bizzzz**

**.**

**Chapitre 84**

**.**

C'est une sensation étrange, comme si un tunnel venait de s'ouvrir dans mon esprit. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ce nouveau tunnel, et il m'aspire à l'intérieur. Tout est noir pendant environ trois secondes.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis debout dans une position différente de celle où j'étais avant. Ma bouche s'ouvre, et une voix masculine en sort.

« Waouh. »

Je vois... _je me vois_… debout en face de moi, les yeux fermés.

Puis la voix de Blaise fait écho dans ma - ou est-ce la sienne ? - tête.

_Entends-tu mes pensées ? Putain, je me sens bizarre._

Oh, il se sent bizarre. _Oui, je t'entends,_ je lui réponds.

_Je me demande ce qui va se passer si tu essaies de me contrôler,_ pense-t-il.

_Je ne vais pas essayer._

« Blaise ? Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va tous les deux ? » demande Harry.

J'essaie de parler, mais j'entends mes paroles sortir de la bouche de Blaise et bien sûr avec sa voix.

« Nous allons bien. »

_On dirait bien que tu viens de le faire Hermione._

Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si content de lui, même dans ses pensées ?

_Est-ce vraiment si facile ?_ je lui demande.

_Tu sembles effrayée. __Parce que je suis inquiète !_

Je suis terrifié par l'ampleur de ce sort lorsque je réalise que je peux le contrôler.

« Hermione, tu dois sortir de sa tête si tu veux contrôler ton propre corps » dit Drago.

_Je ne sais pas... comment sortir_, dis-je à l'attention de Blaise. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas où le tunnel commence et se termine.

« Elle pense qu'elle est coincée » dit Blaise à haute voix.

Harry a l'air inquiet, mais Drago est en train de rigoler. Je suppose que cela signifie que ce n'est pas trop grave.

_Ferme-la Blaise. Aide-moi plutôt à sortir d'ici. __Comment suis-je censé t'aider à sortir de ma tête ? Tu es la seule à avoir créé ce tunnel, ce n'est pas moi._

« Concentre-toi Hermione » dit Drago, en face de moi, enfin de Blaise. « L'entrée est exactement là où tu l'as laissée. »

_Je ne sais pas où je l'ai laissée, j'avoue à Blaise. _

Blaise rit à haute voix, et Harry lui demande : « Est-ce que ça te fait rire, ou alors c'est Hermione ? »

« C'est moi » répond Blaise.

Temporairement je renonce à trouver le moyen de sortir, je commence à feuilleter ses souvenirs. Je sens que Blaise à l'instinct de mettre en place des murs de protection pour me les cacher, mais il est clair que les limites m'incluent avec le reste de ses pensées.

_Putain, c'est comme si elle faisait partie de mon esprit,_ je l'entends penser.

_Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée,_ je lui dis en pensée.

Je jette un œil à différents souvenirs de ces dernières années, surprise de la quantité importante de temps qu'il a passé à me regarder lorsque je ne le voyais pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ demande Blaise. Il semble en colère.

_J'ai dit que nous ne devrions pas faire cela, et tu as insisté pour dire que ça irait, lui dis-je. Maintenant que je suis coincée ici, je peux tout aussi bien trouver les secrets que tu m'as cachés. _

« Si elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide, Blaise, donne-lui un coup de pouce » suggère Drago.

« Je ne peux pas la forcer à partir sans couper la connexion » répond Blaise.

Je m'arrête. _Tu veux garder cette connexion ?_ je lui demande.

_Cela va me permettre d'être en sécurité pendant quelques heures de plus. Alors oui._

Puis je tombe sur la scène qui se joue entre nous dans la cuisine de Drago, et je peux sentir son sang ce glacer, il est mal à l'aise.

_Putain Hermione. Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne vas pas aimer cela,_ pense-t-il frénétiquement.

Mais la scène est déjà en lecture, et je ne vais pas l'arrêter.

Elle est en train d'y réfléchir. Merde. J'étais trop sérieux. Je ne devrais pas perdre le contrôle comme cela. C'est juste... je ne comprends pas comment elle peut imaginer aussi facilement que c'est une plaisanterie. Mais c'est ma faute, uniquement la mienne. J'ai construit notre relation basée sur des plaisanteries, car jamais je n'ai pensé que je pouvais ressentir ces choses-là pour elle.

Merde.

Je jette un regard dans sa direction. Ouais, elle continue à y penser.

Peut-être que je devrais essayer de résoudre ce problème. Peut-être que je devrais... tout remettre à la normale. Putain de normale. Je déteste la normale.

Je ris, et elle regarde vers moi, surprise.

« Vas-y, ne fais pas attention à moi » lui dis-je.

Elle est confuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu étais loin dans tes pensées » dis-je, en souriant. « Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. »

Elle roule des yeux. « Tais-toi, Blaise. »

Je lui passe les racines que je viens de terminer d'écraser, puis je saute pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir. « Honnêtement, Hermione. À quoi tu penses ? Je suis très curieux. »

Ouais c'est vrai, je suis curieux. Je sais exactement à quoi elle pense. Elle a peur que ce qu'elle a vu soit réel. Que je puisse avoir réellement des sentiments pour elle.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur le chaudron, et le feu prend vie en dessous.

« Rien » elle me ment.

Je secoue la tête, toujours en la regardant. Je n'ai jamais eu de difficultés à lire en elle, je l'ai compris dès le début. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était qui m'a attiré. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la regarder, en apprendre encore plus d'elle.

« Blaise, je suis honnête avec toi » continue-t-elle à mentir. « Il n'y a rien dans ma petite tête. Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ? »

« Mm, aucune raison particulière » je réponds en haussant les épaules. « Fais attention à la potion. Je ne vais pas prendre le blâme cette fois-ci. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé de prendre la faute sur toi tout à l'heure » dit-elle.

« Ouais, mais c'était de ma faute, je t'ai distraite. »

« Alors arrête de me distraire » reprend-elle.

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je pense que je mourrais d'ennui. »

« On dirait une princesse enfermée dans son donjon » ironise-t-elle.

Je glisse du comptoir. « Oui, je sais » dis-je.

Je me déplace pour me tenir derrière elle et je me penche en avant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule la potion. Putain, je ne devrais pas faire cela. Je devrais faire marche arrière. Je suis bien trop près de la frontière.

« Tu ne peux pas juste regarder de ton côté ? » demande-t-elle.

Elle est clairement mal à l'aise. Et pour une raison quelconque, je ne peux pas résister à la titiller un peu plus.

« Désolé amour » dis-je, en souriant. « Ça non plus je ne peux pas. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Blaise. »

Elle est vraiment inquiète.

« Quoi amour ? Ne pas t'appeler comment ? » je lui demande en adoptant un ton innocent.

Elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de continuer à remuer la potion.

Je ne devrais pas faire cela, mais je veux juste qu'elle sache...

Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses hanches, et elle se raidit légèrement. Je les fais lentement glisser autour de sa taille, vers l'avant et je fais un petit pas en avant, la tenant près de moi.

« Blaise... que fais-tu ? »

« Chut... »

Sa voix sonne bizarrement, je pense qu'elle est un peu effrayée. Elle sait que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, mais elle est inquiète à propos de mes sentiments. Parfois, je souhaite qu'elle ne soit pas si gentille. Alors, il serait plus facile pour moi d'être égoïste avec elle.

Elle commence à reculer dans une tentative pour me tenir loin d'elle, et je me retiens de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras pour qu'elle soit près de moi et pour l'embrasser.

« Hey hey hey cesse de remuer » dis-je. « Nous ne voulons pas gâcher un autre chaudron, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Blaise, lâche-moi » dit-elle.

Putain. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cette stupide mascarade.

« Tu me plais vraiment, Hermione » dis-je, en baissant la voix, juste un chuchotement.

Elle se raidit à nouveau, mais son bras continue de mélanger la potion mécaniquement.

« Le savais-tu ? » je lui demande. « Tu es différente de n'importe quelle autre fille que j'ai connue. Je t'aime vraiment. »

« As-tu dit cela à toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché, pour les mettre dans ton lit ? » répond-elle.

Aïe.

« Étaient-elles toutes spéciales ? Étaient-elles toutes des flocons de neige magnifiques et uniques ? » termine-t-elle.

« C'est blessant Hermione » dis-je. C'est... ça ne peut pas être la véritable opinion qu'elle a de moi.

« Désolée. »

Je peux dire qu'elle ne ment pas, alors je l'accepte. J'inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux et ferme les yeux pour en profiter. Ensuite, je laisse ma tête descendre vers son cou, claquant un baiser juste au dessus de sa carotide qui bat frénétiquement.

« Blaise, éloigne-toi de moi » dit-elle.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Bordel.

Je fais un pas en arrière, loin d'elle.

Il fait froid.

« Je ne plaisante pas cette fois, Hermione » dis-je d'une voix douce. « Je sais que tu connais maintenant les sentiments qu'a Drago pour toi, et il est temps que tu connaisses aussi les miens. »

Elle continue de travailler sur la potion, elle ne répond pas, et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a à l'esprit.

« Je viens de... penser que tu devrais le savoir » dis-je.

Impossible de continuer à la regarder, sachant qu'il n'y a pas la réciprocité de ces sentiments, je me détourne et me dirige vers la sortie.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner de réponse. Tant que tu sais que je suis ici pour toi, c'est suffisant. »

Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Mais je suis égoïste. Je t'aime, et j'aimerais tant pouvoir te le dire à haute voix. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Je le sais.

Oh, mon dieu. Blaise...

_Ce n'est pas exactement cela,_ pense-t-il.

Mais il y a instantanément un écho dans le fin fond de son esprit qui dit : _Ouais c'est ça, pas exactement._

_N'essaie pas de me mentir Blaise. J'entends la vérité de toute façon._

Harry agite une main devant ma, enfin la tête de Blaise, mais je l'ignore.

« Donne-leur un peu plus de temps » lui dit Drago. « Il faut un certain temps pour s'y habituer. »

_Très bien, alors,_ me répond Blaise. Complètement honnête. _Tu n'as pas voulu entendre cette vérité la dernière fois, tu n'as fait que les balayer. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher ce sentiment. Je t'aime. __Blaise, arrête. __Non. Non, plus de mensonges, plus de semi-vérités. Je ne vais pas essayer de briser la relation qu'il y a entre toi et Drago. Je ne nierai pas non plus que c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Mais il est mon meilleur ami. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as de véritables sentiments pour lui, tu seras heureuse avec lui. Et c'est assez pour moi._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi penser. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit ce sont des excuses. _Je suis désolée, Blaise.__Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela sur notre chemin,_ pense-t-il. _Cela sera la vie ou la mort là-bas. Je dois savoir si tu seras en mesure de m'aider. __Bien sûr que je le ferai. __Tu ne peux pas être distraite. __C'est difficile de ne pas être distraite. Tu viens de me dire... __Je t'aime. Je sais._

Je me retiens de soupirer, me rendant compte que si je le fais, ce sera Blaise qui soupirera. C'est quand même très étrange cette magie.

_Je serai en mesure de le faire,_ je pense. _Tu peux me faire confiance. __Bien._

« Hermione, es-tu toujours bloquée ? » demande Drago.

Il tapote la joue de Blaise et celui-ci envoie sa main valser.

« Hey. »

Drago sourit. « Quoi Blaise ? Tu ne me laisses même pas te toucher la joue ? »

« Mieux vaut que tu sortes Hermione » dit Blaise à haute voix. « Je pourrais te voler Drago et le garder pour moi. »

Je ris, ce qui oblige Blaise à rire aussi. Mais dès que je me rends compte de ce qui se passe, je m'arrête brusquement. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette facilité avec laquelle je peux contrôler sans le vouloir ses actions.

« Ils ne sont clairement pas encore habitués. Tout du moins, Hermione ne l'est pas » dit Drago.

Eh bien, cela signifie que je peux m'améliorer. C'est une pensée réconfortante. Mais combien de temps dois-je être ici afin de parfaire une compétence comme celle-ci ? Peut-être que je préfère ne pas...

« Blaise, Hermione, je ne veux pas vous presser, mais... » commence Harry.

« J'essaie, Harry » dis-je avec la voix de Blaise.

Harry fixe Drago. « Cela ressemblait à Hermione. »

Drago sourit seulement pour lui répondre. Apparemment, ça l'amuse. Pffff, quel abruti.

Je ferme mes yeux, enfin ceux de Blaise, essayant de me concentrer.

« Détends-toi » me conseille Drago. « Ce sera plus facile de trouver l'ouverture. »

Je prends quelques inspirations lentes et profondes, pour me calmer. Le tunnel apparaît peu à peu devant mes yeux. Wow... c'était si facile. C'est vraiment extraordinaire que je n'ai pu le comprendre avant.

Pourquoi Drago ne m'a pas donné cette indication au début ?

_Blaise, avant que je parte, je dois te demander une faveur. __Tout ce que tu voudras,_ répond-il.

Mentalement, je grimace la réponse qu'il vient de me donner. Je ne peux toujours pas empêcher mon esprit de penser à cet aveu qu'il vient de faire, comme quoi il m'aime. Aimer. Entendre ce mot d'un Serpentard aussi émotionnelle qu'est Blaise...

_J'ai besoin de toi pour parler à Drago pour moi. Il est allé en Russie... et je pense que quelque chose de mauvais lui est arrivé là-bas. Il ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est. Pourrais-tu..._

Ses pensées me coupent la parole. _Il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne me dise rien non plus. Entre nous deux, il y a beaucoup de secrets à présent. Mais je vais essayer, c'est promis. Merci de me laisser savoir pour la Russie._

Je ne réponds pas vraiment à cette pensée, et lorsque je me concentre sur le tunnel, je me retrouve en son centre et récupère mon propre corps.

Puis, j'ouvre les yeux et vois Blaise debout en face de moi.

« Bon retour à la réalité » dit Drago.

« Comment c'était ? » demande Harry. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Nous pouvons essayer. Mais Blaise... c'est vraiment dangereux. »

« Nous sommes dans une guerre avec des sorciers portés vers le mal ainsi qu'un mage noir. Tout est vraiment dangereux » dit-il.

Bon point.

« Nous devrions y aller, alors » dit Harry. « Malefoy, nous te prévenons lorsque Blaise peut venir, c'est ça ? »

Drago me fixe intensément. « Donne-moi juste le signal. »

Je hoche la tête et place une main sur ma poitrine, au-dessus du médaillon.

« Salut Drago. »

Il fait un pas vers moi et se penche pour m'embrasser.

« Au revoir Hermione » murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Oh, je ne veux plus jamais le quitter.

Puis j'entends que Harry vient de transplaner, et je sors ma baguette avec un soupir, reculant de Drago. Je rencontre les yeux de Blaise et ressent un pincement au cœur, je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il a de la peine, puis il la cache avec un sourire.

« Rendez-vous de l'autre côté » dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et jette un autre regard sur Drago avant de partir à mon tour.


	86. Chapitre 85 D

**Coucou, pas le temps de Blablater, en plein déménagement! Merci infiniment pour tous les messages, promis je fais plus vite pour le chapitre suivant!**

**Bonne lecture!**

...

**Chapitre 85**

**.**

Finalement, elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau, et je souris.

« Bon retour à la réalité. »

« Comment c'était ? » demande immédiatement Potter. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Nous pouvons essayer » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Mais Blaise... c'est vraiment dangereux. »

« Nous sommes dans une guerre avec des sorciers portés vers le mal ainsi qu'un mage noir. Tout est vraiment dangereux » fait-il remarquer.

« Nous devrions y aller, alors » dit Potter. Puis il me regarde. « Malefoy, nous te prévenons lorsque Blaise peut venir, c'est ça ? »

Je fixe Hermione. « Donne-moi juste le signal » lui dis-je.

Elle hoche la tête et met la main sur son pendentif en forme de cœur. Puis elle dit, « Salut Drago. »

Je me rends compte que si le plan tombe à l'eau, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Putain. Je fais un pas vers elle et me penche vers elle pour savourer à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres.

Que faire si je meurs ? Que faire si je n'ai plus jamais la chance de lui dire ce que je ressens ?

Mais je n'arrive pas à faire sortir ces mots.

« Au revoir Hermione » je murmure. Je t'aime.

Potter transplane, et Hermione s'éloigne de moi, levant sa baguette magique pour disparaître à son tour.

« Rendez-vous de l'autre côté » lui dit Blaise.

Elle hoche uniquement la tête pour lui répondre. Puis elle se retourne et rencontre mes yeux une fois de plus, et à ce moment-là, toutes les fibres de mon corps me crient de lui dire de ne pas partir, d'envoyer balader ce putain de plan. Tous à Poudlard peuvent aller se faire foutre. Je veux juste être avec elle. Nous pourrions rester ici pour toujours. Personne ne serait capable de nous retrouver.

Mais jamais elle ne serait d'accord avec cela. Je le sais.

Dans un dernier pâle sourire, elle transplane.

Puis Blaise se met à parler.

« Je comprends ton raisonnement de ne pas leur parler de ton putain de plan de sauvetage, mais honnêtement, la probabilité de ne pas se faire prendre est proche de zéro. Ce que je veux dire, tu m'as tout dit... »

« Je t'effacerai la mémoire » dis-je. « Tout ce qui fait référence au plan d'évasion. Parce que lorsque Voldemort envahira inévitablement ton esprit, je ne peux pas le laisser voir ce que je prévois de faire. »

Il soupire. « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

« C'est ça. »

« Je pense toujours que tu devrais au moins le dire à Hermione. »

« Elle ne voudrait pas que ça se produise, si elle le savait » dis-je. « Elle m'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit, me disant que ce n'est pas la peine de prendre de tels risques. »

« Elle n'est pas que déraisonnable » répond Blaise.

« Toutes les filles qui démarrent une relation avec un gars deviennent déraisonnables, dans une certaine mesure. Du moins, c'est comme ça que ça s'est déjà passé pour moi, et pour toi aussi » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Oui, il est toujours susceptible lorsque je parle du garçon qu'il était à l'école.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui encore en est la preuve. Penses-tu que ce soit raisonnable que Daphné accepte de nous venir en aide ? »

Il fait une pause. « Alors tu crois aux sentiments qu'Hermione ressent pour toi. »

« Provisoirement. »

« Je pense que tu devrais lui montrer un peu plus. Elle est légitimement inquiète pour toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Inquiète pour moi ? Pourquoi... »

« Que t'est-il arrivé en Russie ? Elle voulait que je te pose la question. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais en parler à quiconque. Ce qui t'inclut aussi. »

« Que fais-tu si je te promets de ne pas lui dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une promesse venant de toi. Elle t'a probablement déjà fait promettre de tout lui dire. Et d'ailleurs, elle a toujours accès à ta tête. »

« Peux-tu arrêter de penser pendant quelques minutes, pour une fois ? »

« Tu dis ça comme si de ton côté tu n'étais pas sans arrêt en train de réfléchir » je lui réponds.

« Ouais, c'est pas faux » reconnaît-il. Après une pause, il reprend, « Est-ce vraiment quelque chose de si horrible ? Peut-être qu'il faut juste que tu le fasses sortir pour... »

« Oui, c'est très douloureux comme situation. Maintenant tu peux laisser tomber ? » dis-je avec impatience.

Il hoche la tête. « Désolé. »

Je vais vers la cuisine, mais les paroles suivantes qu'il prononce m'arrêtent dans mon élan.

« Ne vas-tu pas me dire comment tu t'es échappé alors que tu étais à la vue de tous ? Je sais que quelqu'un est mort dans le processus. »

« Comment... »

« Je te connais Drago » dit-il. « J'ai vu ton regard sur ton visage lorsque tu es revenu après l'évasion. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu mettre cette expression sur ton visage. Était-ce ta mère ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Elle est... vraiment partie » se rend-il compte.

« Tu ne m'aides pas là... »

« Je suis désolé, mon pote. »

Je continue mon chemin initial et entre dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Maître ! » s'exclame Naree.

« Bonjour, Naree » je lui réponds. « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu as récupéré ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Entièrement. Regardez, Maître n'a même pas besoin de faire une potion pour Naree. Naree peut récupérer très rapidement de lui-même. »

« Oui, je vois ça » dis-je.

Je regarde autour de nous et vois que Weasley me fusille du regard, mais il ne parle pas, pour le moment. C'est bon de savoir que même Potter a décidé qu'il méritait d'être laissé de côté.

« Mec, tu dois lui parler de cela » dit Blaise. « Tu ne peux pas laisser cela t'anéantir comme tu le fais. »

« Bien sûr que je peux. »

« Hermione ne sera pas en mesure de le deviner comme je l'ai fait. Il va falloir lui dire. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais le faire. »

« Pour établir une certaine confiance. Pour construire votre relation. Quel est l'intérêt de garder le secret de toute façon ? Je sais que tu es fort, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois essayer de gérer tout seul. »

« Ça ne changera rien si je lui dis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi. »

« Tu en as besoin Drago. Ce n'est pas sain de se laisser aller comme ça » dit-il.

« Tu n'es pas psychomage. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi. »

« Si je le sais » dit-il en me regardant un peu plus en colère. « Tu penses être un dur à cuire, pas vrai ? Retenir le tout à l'intérieur de toi ne te rendra pas plus fort. La robustesse, c'est d'avoir la possibilité de laisser quelqu'un t'aider, même quand tu as peur. »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Si tu l'es. Ne le nie pas en face de moi. Je le vois bien à travers tes conneries, Drago. »

Je le fusille du regard.

« De quoi, bordel, est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? » laisse finalement échapper Weasley, incapable de retenir la curiosité qui le ronge.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » dit Blaise.

Il penche sa tête vers le salon, et à contrecœur je le suis vers l'extérieur.

« Naree, prends soin de mon invité, veux-tu ? » dis-je à l'elfe de maison avant de partir.

Il sourit largement, il ferme la porte.

« Très bien, d'accord » dis-je. « Tu me prends sur le fait. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de m'ouvrir. Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Tout n'est pas mauvais Drago. Laisse-lui voir cette partie de toi qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. Elle ne voit que cette frontière plutôt froide que tu as mise en place. Comment peut-elle vraiment s'ouvrir à toi si toi tu ne lui montres pas vraiment qui tu es ? »

« Elle ne voudra jamais de la personne que je suis vraiment. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait Blaise. »

« Je sais, Drago. Tu es un meurtrier, tu as assassiné, torturé et anéanti des tas de personnes. Mais... »

Je secoue la tête. « Ça suffit maintenant. Tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre. »

« Tu es en train de foutre en l'air la relation que tu as avec elle, surtout si tu te renfermes. Elle ne restera pas à tes côtés si tu ne te décides pas à ouvrir la bouche et lui expliquer. Laisse-la entrer, bordel ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, des conseils relationnels ? Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec toi ? Tu ne veux pas être avec elle ? »

Je passe devant lui et m'assieds sur le canapé. « Ferme-la Blaise. »

Il me regarde, clairement frustré. « Ne vois-tu pas combien elle se soucie de toi ? Est-ce que tu le vois ou pas ? »

Je refuse de répondre. Elle ne sait pas encore. Si elle savait, elle ne voudrait plus...

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me regarde de cette manière Drago » confesse Blaise.

Je lève les yeux et vois qu'il fixe le sol, luttant contre cette douleur qui menace de refaire surface.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser de lui donner une chance » poursuit-il. « C'est la réalité. Ses sentiments sont réels, Drago. Aussi vrais que les tiens ou les miens. Ne les rejette pas. Si nous survivons tous les deux après cela, et que j'entends d'elle que tu ne t'es toujours pas ouvert à elle, je te tuerai moi-même. »

Il n'est pas en train de plaisanter. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il est sur le point de m'assassiner. Mais je ne lui ai plus vu cet air si solennel depuis bien longtemps.

« Mec, ce n'est pas ta relation que je vais ruiner si je ne lui dis rien. »

« Donc tu reconnais que ça va ruiner votre relation » dit-il.

« Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été faits pour être ensemble. »

« Encore des conneries. Tu ne crois pas au destin. Je te connais Drago. Alors putain, arrête de me mentir. »

Je secoue la tête. « Laisse ça tranquille, Blaise. »

« Que peux-tu avoir fait de si horrible que cela, mon ami ? Elle sait que tu étais un Mangemort depuis des années. Elle comprend que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'es pas celui que l'on doit blâmer pour tout ce que Voldemort t'a fait faire, et elle le sait. »

« Tais-toi. »

« Drago... »

Je le fusille du regard. « Je t'ai dit de te taire. »

Ses yeux se plissent, et je peux remarquer qu'il essaie de deviner ce qui a pu se passer en Russie pour que je réagisse de cette manière. Mais il ne peut pas connaître la vérité à travers mes yeux, il ne peut pas forcer mon esprit.

« Écoute, il y a une possibilité pour que l'un d'entre nous meurt ce soir. Et j'espère, pour l'amour d'Hermione, que si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce soit moi. »

« Blaise... »

« Laisse-moi finir » interrompt-il. « Si elle me perd, elle sera triste. Elle aura perdu son meilleur ami. Mais toi... votre relation vient tout juste de commencer. Je ne pense pas que le chagrin sera exagéré à ce point. Par contre je ne pense pas qu'elle aille beaucoup mieux si tu survis et que tu ne la laisses pas connaître ton passé comme tu le fais maintenant. »

Je profite d'une pause dans son discours pour intervenir, « Tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir, Blaise. »

« Ce qui m'amène à un autre point » dit-il. « S'il y a un moment ce soir où tu as le choix entre me sauver ou te sauver, ne sois pas noble. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Blaise, mon ami. »

Ses yeux se durcissent. « Est-ce qu'un peu de ses sentiments a de l'importance pour toi ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir comment elle ira lorsque tu ne seras plus là ? »

« Je m'en soucie, mais pour toi ce sera la vie ou la mort. Pour elle... ça va juste être émotionnel. Elle peut se remettre de ça. Tu ne pourras pas revenir d'entre les morts. »

« Mais tu ne pourras pas revenir d'entre les morts non plus. Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie que tu meures pour moi ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie que tu meures pour moi ? » lui dis-je en retour.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre pendant un moment, aucune volonté de baisser le regard. Je ne peux pas ne pas tenir compte de sa vie comme ça. Je comprends qu'Hermione ne sera pas heureuse lorsqu'on lui apprendra ma mort effectivement, mais je suis sûr que Blaise et Potter s'occuperont d'elle.

Et parfois je pense que la mort serait un soulagement bienvenu. Emportant avec elle la douleur, la culpabilité, le chagrin, les cauchemars, l'incapacité constante de dormir...

Et puis j'ai l'impression que Blaise vient d'entrer dans mon esprit pour en faire sortir ce sentiment.

« Veux-tu mourir Drago ? » demande-t-il d'une voix extrêmement basse.

« Non » dis-je fermement.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je ne suis pas inquiet à l'idée de mourir, certes. Ce n'est pas le pire qui pourrait arriver.

« Es-tu sûr ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Bien sûr. Quand ai-je agi de façon suicidaire ? »

« Tu es parfaitement capable de cacher tes véritables intentions Drago. »

« De tout le monde, oui, mais de toi ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Pouvons-nous simplement passer à autre chose à présent ? Tu pourras te soucier de "ma relation amoureuse" plus tard. »

« Si je meurs... »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas » dis-je.

«… je ne veux pas que tu la mettes de côté » poursuit-il, comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

« Tu es un putain de petit curieux, tu sais ça ? »

« Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit avant. »

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas te promettre quoi que ce soit » dis-je. « C'est une partie de moi, et je ne veux pas que quiconque la connaisse. Mais je vais essayer de... avec tes propres mots, m'ouvrir. »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire dire plus que cela. »

« Exact. »

Il me regarde tristement pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Impossible de dire que je n'ai pas essayé » dit-il.

« Je dois effacer tes souvenirs à présent. »

Il hoche la tête et se décale légèrement pour me faire face. Je lève ma baguette et la pointe vers lui.

« Oubliette. »

Je passe au crible les souvenirs de la dernière heure, j'efface nos conversations qui pourraient faire allusion au fait qu'il y ait un plan de sauvetage.

Un instant plus tard, je range ma baguette à nouveau, et il se penche en arrière contre le canapé.

« Mec... » commence-t-il.

Puis ma poitrine me brûle, et je sors le pendentif représentant un serpent.

Il me regarde. « Est-ce que c'est Hermione ? » demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. « Elle dit que c'est l'heure. »

Il lève un sourcil. « Déjà ? Ça a été rapide. »

« Oui. »

« Si nous survivons à cette... nous devrons oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Recommencer à zéro » dit-il alors qu'il se met sur ses pieds.

Je secoue la tête. « Nous ne pourrons jamais repartir à zéro. »

« Très bien, alors nous aurons une autre chance. »

J'hésite, puis j'acquiesce d'un très léger signe de tête. Si nous survivons à tout cela.

Son visage se métamorphose, je suis face à mes propres traits. « Bonne chance, Drago. »

« Bonne chance. »

Puis, c'est comme si je regardais mon reflet dans un miroir avant de me retourner et de transplaner.

.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Bonne soirée et à très bientôt.**

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv**


End file.
